Star malgré moi
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Bella n'a jamais été fan des acteurs et pour cause, son père, un grand acteur adulé de tous l'a abandonné sans jamais vouloir la connaître. Ayant grandi dans la haine de sa mère pour son père, Bella s'est forgé un caractère haut en couleur. Ce même caractère qui va attirer l'attention d'Aro Volturi, réalisateur et acteur de la nouvelle série en vogue.
1. Tenir sa langue

**Nous y voici ! Et oui les 10 premiers chapitres sont prêt, donc je commence à poster en espérant que cette avance fera en sorte que vous ne patientez pas trop entre les publications. Pour commencer je vais poster une fois par semaine, en croisant les doigts pour garder le cap, dans tous les cas je vous préviendrez s'il devait y avoir un changement.**

 **Mais franchement, ça fait plaisir de revenir ! J'attend vos réactions avec impatience (comme une gamine à la foire). Aro/Bella me semble être un pairing assez délaissé pour que je vienne y mettre mon grain de sel. Bien évidemment, comme toujours, c'est une fic all human.**

 **Alors je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre et on en reparle après !**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

19 heures ! Ils étaient tous là depuis 6 heures du matin. Bella avait envie de se tirer une balle. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce stage déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il était nécessaire pour qu'elle valide son examen. Une fois fait, elle pourrait obtenir son diplôme de littérature.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle sur un tournage de série alors ? Parce qu'elle avait prit option théâtre et cinéma. Décrocher cette place était inespérée. Enfin du moins c'est ce que Bella c'était dit. Les trois premières semaines avaient été formidables. La jeune femme avait vu tellement de chose qu'elle en repartirait avec des souvenirs impérissables. Seulement voilà, les acteurs étaient arrivés...ils se débrouillaient bien, enfin tous sauf une. Justement celle qui les faisait tourner en bourrique depuis le début de la matinée.

Cette fille devait avoir trois de QI, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Bella avait eu la joie de regarder les castings pour ce rôle et ça avait été une vraie catastrophe. Ce n'était pourtant pas si dure de jouer le rôle de « Marie ».

Ce personnage n'était pas le principale, mais un récurrent. Pour faire simple, le scénario était le suivant :

« La vie de deux étudiants qui se détestent du plus profond de leur être : l'un idole du basket, charmeur et beau gosse du nom d'Anthony Masen, l'autre quarterback, star du football américain et séducteur en herbe du nom de Jack Uley. Sur fond de règlement de compte, tout se passe dans des familles aisées, voire riche et traite des différentes relations qu'entretiennent les deux garçons avec leur entourage. »

Tous les rôles avaient été distribué à la perfection, les principaux a des acteurs déjà connu dans le milieu et qui n'avaient plus rien à prouver :

\- Edward Cullen : Anthony Masen

\- Jacob Black : Jack Uley

\- Rosalie Hale : Maria Bloom meilleure amie d'Anthony.

\- Jasper Whitlock : Peter Bloom frère jumeau de Maria.

\- Alice Brandon : Charlotte Branner petite amie de Peter et confidente de Jack.

\- Emmett McCarthy : Paul Lahote meilleur ami de Jack.

\- Tanya Denali : Irina Grant jolie jeune femme pour laquelle Anthony et Jack se font la guerre.

\- Aro Volturi : Sam Uley oncle de Jack ayant récupéré sa garde à la mort de ses parents.

\- Carlisle Cullen : Alistair Masen père veuf d'Anthony.

\- ?: Marie Masen sœur d'Anthony.

Marie Masen était censée être une personne très secrète, timide, maladroite qu'Anthony surprotégeait. Les scénaristes ne l'avait pas trop développé pour l'instant, laissant du mystère sur elle. Aro Volturi était le producteur et le réalisateur de cette série. Il jouait gros. Il avait une saison pour prouver que le projet était viable, sinon adieu sa série. En soit, il n'avait plus rien à prouver. Il avait été oscarisé deux fois, c'était un grand acteur. Mais avec son ami Carlisle Cullen, ils avaient eu pour projet de monter une série avec des acteurs qu'ils connaissaient. De là, la série « Secrets » était née. Aro était décisionnaire de tout et la façon dont il regardait la seule actrice qu'il n'avait pas choisit ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Anthony, tu devrais faire la paix avec Jake, vous n'êtes pas si différent, joua l'actrice en minaudant devant Edward qui n'en pouvait plus.

\- Oh Seigneur, soupira Bella en fermant les yeux, sachant déjà qu'ils allaient encore recommencer la prise.

Elle n'entendit pourtant pas le « Coupez » habituelle. Bella ouvrit donc les yeux et remarqua que tout le monde la regardait. Oups ! Elle avait peut-être dit sa dernière phrase trop fort.

\- Pardon, souffla-t-elle en rougissant mal à l'aise. Je vous pris de m'excuser...

La jeune femme baissa la tête, se faisant toute petite. Bon sang pourquoi avait-elle ouvert la bouche ? Il faut dire qu'elle avait du mal à se taire lorsqu'elle était excédée.

\- Faisons une pause, proposa Aro en jetant le scripte au sol.

Bella se cacha derrière ses cheveux. Elle s'était bien assez faite remarquer comme ça. Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule et le fabuleux Edward Cullen lui lança un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'avez fait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, s'amusa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Au moins un qui n'avait pas envie de la pendre par les pieds au milieu du plateau. L'actrice, elle, semblait sur le point de l'étrangler. Viens nénette, se dit Bella en la fusillant du regard. La pimbêche croyait quoi au juste ? Qu'elle lui faisait peur ? Il en fallait plus pour effrayer la jeune femme. Bella était une dure à cuire. Elle avait été élevé par un mère maquilleuse professionnelle autoritaire et narcissique. La brune se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait demandé à sa mère qui était son père. Celle ci lui avait répondu que c'était un grand acteur et qu'à part ça, c'était aussi un gros connard imbu de lui même incapable de foutre une capote...Charmant !

Charlie Stone était un des acteurs les plus appréciés et adulés d'Hollywood. Quelle chance, c'était son père. Bella ne l'avait jamais vu en dehors des films, mais elle le détestait déjà. Il était au courant qu'il avait une fille, sauf qu'il affirmait qu'elle n'était pas de lui. N'ayant jamais voulu faire le test ADN, Bella voyait là une confirmation du fait que c'était un connard imbu de lui même incapable de foutre une capote !

Étrangement, Bella avait quand même choisit un cursus littéraire avec du théâtre et du cinéma. Son professeur persistait à dire qu'elle avait mal choisit son orientation car elle était douée en comédie. Les gènes que voulez vous ! Mais Bella s'était toujours refusée à suivre les traces de son paternel, même si elle adorait ça. Plutôt crever que de finir comme lui.

Au fond d'elle même, la jeune femme rêvait de devenir scénariste. Inventer des histoires pleines de rebondissement la tentait énormément. D'ailleurs pour cette série, elle avait une tonne d'idée à leur proposer s'ils avaient besoin.

La pimbêche s'approcha d'elle avait un air mauvais. Fight ! Se dit Bella en se tenant bien droite et en fusillant l'actrice du regard.

\- Eh ! La stagiaire, tu n'as pas bientôt fini de faire chier ? Lança l'actrice hautaine.

\- Retenez moi ! Répondit Bella en explosant de rire. Qui nous emmerde depuis 6h du mat parce qu'elle n'est pas capable de sortir une réplique correctement ?

\- Isabella..., tenta de la calmer une des scénaristes.

\- Non mais c'est bon à la fin. Ce n'est pas si difficile, regarde !

Bella se couvrit légèrement le visage de cheveux, baissa doucement le regard, apposa un sourire tendre mais timide sur ses lèvres.

\- Anthony, tu devrais faire la paix avec Jake, vous n'êtes pas si différent..., dit Bella en se remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

L'actrice la fusillait du regard, mais la scénariste semblait surprise par le talent naturel de sa stagiaire.

\- Tu vois, si même la stagiaire y arrive, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué pour toi ! S'énerva la jeune femme en reprenant son naturel. Alors pitié sors moi cette phrase avec conviction et fais en sorte que je parte d'ici avant d'exploser.

\- Avec ce que tu viens de me dire je vais te faire perdre ton stage ! La menaça l'actrice avec un air supérieur.

\- Si ça peut me permettre de ne plus voir ta gueule, je suis partante !

Bella avait envie de lui en coller une. Ces acteurs ! Ils se prenaient toujours pour le centre du monde. C'était incroyable ! L'actrice afficha un sourire sans nom et se dirigea vers Aro.

\- Pouffiasse, râla Bella en se calmant.

\- T'es une grande malade tu es au courant ? Lança la scénariste morte de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me le dit. Angela c'est ça ?

\- Angela Weber oui, je n'ai jamais vu une stagiaire faire ça.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, après tout elle avait fait le plus gros de son stage, elle s'arrangerait avec ses professeurs si jamais elle devait être virée.

\- La stagiaire ! Hurla Aro le regard froid. Venez ici !

Voilà Bella, ça t'apprendra à la fermer de temps à autre. La brune ne se démonta pas et s'approcha du réalisateur la mâchoire serrée.

\- Edward mets toi en place s'il te plaît, demanda plus gentiment Aro à sa vedette. Fin de la pause pour tout le monde.

L'acteur retourna donc dans le décor et attendit la suite des événements. La pimbêche semblait fière d'elle.

\- La stagiaire ça fait un moment que l'on tente de tourner cette scène, vous devez connaître le texte, demanda Aro froidement sans lui jeter un coup d'œil.

\- En effet, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Allez donc vous mettre en face d'Edward et montrez nous à quel point vous êtes douée, ordonna Aro avec un sourire mauvais.

Il passait sa rage sur elle alors que c'était l'autre le boulet. Bella se contenta de lui faire un sourire de défi et s'installa à côté d'Edward. Ne jamais la rabaisser de cette manière c'était toujours le moyen de lui faire faire n'importe quoi. La preuve elle se retrouva pendant un quart d'heure à donner la réplique à la vedette. Pourquoi ne l'arrêtait-il pas ? Sa punition n'avait-elle pas été assez longue ?

\- Coupez ! Cria Aro en s'approchant.

Edward fit un sourire à Bella, il avait l'air sympa pour un acteur. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais n'en eu pas le temps puisque Aro débarqua en tendant un manuscrit à Bella.

\- Vous êtes engagée, lança le réalisateur avec un petit sourire en coin. Bienvenue dans l'équipe la stagiaire, vous êtes notre nouvelle Marie Masen.

\- Je vous demande pardon, s'étrangla Bella choquée.

\- Quoi ! Hurla la pimbêche en débarquant. Mais enfin c'est ridicule, ce rôle m'appartient...

\- Ce rôle n'appartient qu'à moi ! Répliqua Aro mauvais. C'est ma série, c'est moi qui finance tout ici. Alors si j'ai envie de changer n'importe quel acteur je le fais. Maintenant dégagez moi d'ici.

L'actrice semblait sur le point de pleurer. Elle disparut à une vitesse folle, ce qui impressionna Bella malgré tout.

\- Et si je refuse ? Lança-t-elle pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

\- Je vous propose un rôle dans la série attendue par des millions de fans des acteurs que j'ai pris. Je propose un salaire plus que généreux pour une novice. Vous êtes engagée pour la première saison, si elle fonctionne vous signez pour les suivantes. Vous êtes la Marie que je recherche depuis un bail. Alors j'espère sincèrement que vous allez dire oui, sinon je vais vous persécutez jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez !

\- Vous êtes effrayant quand vous dites ça, fit remarquer la jeune femme en grimaçant.

\- Le pire c'est qu'il est sérieux, ricana Edward qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

\- Et mon stage ? Contra la brune réaliste.

\- Je le valide dès ce soir, lança Aro en haussant les épaules. De plus je vous offre un emploi, c'est que vous avez fait grand effet. Revenez ici demain à 6h, nous tournerons les premières scènes. Il faudra apprendre votre texte pour demain, cela vous semble faisable ?

Bella jugea le pour et le contre. Elle ne pourrait rester éternellement sans job, son appart n'allait pas se payer seul. Pourtant elle avait juré de ne jamais faire ça. Enfin c'était une série, pas un film, c'était peut-être différent...

\- Ça ira, répondit-elle en regardant le manuscrit avec le cœur battant.

Aro parut satisfait et commença à partir, mais avant il se retourna légèrement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Isabella Swan, enfin Bella c'est mieux, grimaça-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Alors à demain Bella, j'ai hâte de voir de quoi vous êtes capable, qui sait vous pourriez devenir une star, la salua Aro en disparaissant.

Cette situation était totalement improbable. D'ailleurs le visage de Bella devait traduire ce qu'elle pensait puisque Edward se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- Ne faite pas cette tête, il est comme ça Aro, lui expliqua gentiment l'acteur. C'est quelqu'un de très instinctif. Il a beaucoup de qualités et beaucoup de défauts aussi, mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien. S'il a vu quelque chose en vous, c'est que vous avez vraiment un don.

\- Ma mère va me tuer..., marmonna Bella en grimaçant.

\- Pardon ? Intervint Edward amusé par son attitude.

\- Non rien, laissez tomber. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide pendant la scène. C'est vraiment sympa de jouer avec vous.

\- Ça ne fait que commencer, vous êtes ma sœur selon le scripte et nous aurons beaucoup de scène ensemble. J'en suis ravi, à demain Bella.

Le sourire charmeur qu'il lui lança aurait fait chavirer n'importe quel cœur de jeune femme, sauf que Bella était vaccinée contre ce genre de chose depuis que sa mère lui faisait son éducation en prenant son père comme comparaison. « Les hommes sont tous les mêmes, ne leur fait jamais confiance, devant c'est un superbe sourire et une fois qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils veulent, ils t'abandonnent avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir, bande de salopard ». Autant dire qu'avec des leçons pareilles, Bella n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience romantique. Son dernier petit ami avait beaucoup plu à sa mère, d'ailleurs c'était elle qui l'avait présenté à sa fille, quel dommage que ce soit un psychopathe en herbe et un mauvais coup.

La brune prit ses affaires dans le vestiaire, rangeant le manuscrit dans son sac, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Plus Bella avançait en direction de la maison de sa mère, plus elle en doutait. Renée n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots et sa fille, elle, n'était pas prête à se taire. Ce repas allait encore mal finir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme frappa à la porte et entra. Une fois ses chaussures retirées, Bella se dirigea vers le salon où sa mère regardait la télé.

\- Bonsoir maman, la salua sa fille en l'embrassant.

\- As-tu vu l'heure, j'avais dis 19 heures à la maison et tu as plus d'une heure de retard, cracha Renée avec un regard foudroyant.

\- Je le sais, j'ai été retenu au stage...

\- Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses, la prochaine fois arrive à l'heure sinon tu mangeras chez toi ! S'énerva sa mère en se levant. Mets la table maintenant, il est plus que temps de manger.

Bella prit sur elle de ne pas répondre. Cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Une fois Renée calmée, elle s'excuserait toute seule pour son accueil glaciale.

\- Bien alors qu'as-tu fait de ta journée, lança Renée une fois qu'elles furent passé à table et que sa colère se soit apaisée.

\- C'était le premier jour de deux acteurs et la fille c'était une horreur, expliqua Bella en fermant les yeux.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu étais en retard. Ces acteurs ! Aucun respect d'autrui, ils se croient tout permis. Les actrices sont les pires, elles se prennent pour des princesses, si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis faite insulter par ses pétasses...

Bella dut supporter une demi-heure de monologue de ce genre en acquiesçant juste de la tête. Généralement, cela suffisait à sa mère pour croire qu'elle l'écoutait.

-...et le pire de tous c'est ton père. Est-ce que tu as lu les derniers potins des magasines, il vient de se remarier, pour la troisième fois ! Pour faire ça, il aurait très bien pu m'épouser aussi, nous aurions pas vu la différence.

\- Maman peut-on parler d'autre chose s'il te plaît, demanda Bella ne souhaitant pas emprunter cette pente.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange, je sais à quel point tu hais ton père et tu as raison, je suis fière de toi, scanda sa mère en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. De toute façon tu me ressembles en tout point, tu n'as rien de lui.

« Et bien ça promet » se dit Bella en se demandant si elle deviendrait un jour comme sa mère. Pourvu que non.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Mike ? Sourit sa mère complice.

\- Non c'est bon maman, tu ne vas pas recommencer, s'énerva Bella en se levant et en débarrassant la table.

\- Il est mignon mais pas trop, donc tu ne risques pas de te le faire piquer, il est comptable, donc c'est une bonne situation, il fait la fierté de ses parents, il est drôle...

\- Il est chiant, il est con, il est aussi cultivé qu'Homer Simpson, il ne supporte rien et il veut que l'on ait un enfant !

\- Ah non pas d'enfant ! S'écria Renée horrifiée.

Qu'il était bon de rappeler à sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas été désirée. Bella vivait chaque jour en sachant que si sa mère avait pu avorter, elle l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Mais l'espoir de soutirer de l'argent à Charlie Stone avait dû être trop tentant.

\- C'est une des raisons principales qui a fait que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Mais il s'accroche comme une moule à son rocher.

\- Tu es ma fille, normal que tu sois irrésistible, s'amusa Renée en riant.

Bella ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle. C'était peut-être le moment de lui annoncer le semi bonne nouvelle.

\- J'ai retrouvé du travail au fait, lança la jeune femme en se retournant.

\- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, parce que jamais de la vie je ne t'aurais reprise ici si tu avais perdu ton appartement, je n'ai plus la place...

« Reste calme ! » s'intima Bella. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était le fait que ce ne soit pas une plaisanterie. Renée préférerait voir sa fille en foyer plutôt que de la laisser revenir chez elle.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu le prennes comme ça, parce que je commence demain en tant qu'actrice pour le série d'Aro Volturi, je jouerais le rôle de Marie Masen et j'aurais un salaire indécent pour une débutante. Si la première saison fonctionne, je pourrais peut-être même quitter le taudis que me sert d'appartement et vivre dans quelque chose de décent.

\- Tu te moques de moi Isabella ?! Cria Renée furieuse.

\- Non, je suis très sérieuse. Je signe mon contrat demain...

\- Tu vas te prostituer à ces gens qui n'ont eu aucun égard pour moi ! Tu vas montrer ton visage au reste du monde au risque de tomber sur Charlie Stone, peut-être même que c'est ton but...

\- Stop ! Hurla Bella en fusillant sa mère du regard. Ça suffit maintenant ! Cesse de me renvoyer sans cesse tes angoisses au visage. Je ne vais pas me prostituer, je vais juste jouer dans une série. Pas un film, une série ! Je ne risque pas de croiser mon géniteur et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui adresserai la parole ! De plus ces gens qui n'ont eu aucun égard pour toi comme tu dis, c'est peut-être parce que tu es une putain d'emmerdeuse qui pète plus haut que son cul !

\- Comment oses-tu me parler de cette manière ! Je suis ta mère ! Sans moi tu vivrais sous les ponts...

\- Certes tu m'as éduquée et nourris jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la fac. Mais sans papy et mamie je serais déjà entrain de travailler dans une usine quelconque puisque tu n'as pas voulu me payer mes études. L'appartement je m'en charge seule, mes études c'est la même chose depuis la mort de mes grands parents. Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que je te dois à présent ?

\- Bella enfin...

\- J'en ai assez, trouve toi un homme pour passer tes nerfs, moi j'ai mon compte. Tu me gonfles à la fin !

La brune récupéra ses affaires ainsi que ses chaussures et claqua la porte avec force. C'était toujours la même chose avec elle, pas moyen de discuter sans que la conversation revienne toujours vers sa mère. Trop c'était trop ! Fut un temps, les parents de Renée avaient voulu récupérer la garde de Bella, estimant que leur fille s'occupait mal de la petite. Renée avait donc fait des efforts et avait gardé sa fille. Parfois tout allait bien entre elle et d'autre, comme ce soir, c'était l'horreur. Mais cette fois ci, ça ne serait pas Bella qui ferait le premier pas, hors de question.

La jeune femme traversa les rues les unes après les autres, arrivant devant un immeuble miteux dans un quartier peu recommandable. Néanmoins, à ses yeux, tout était préférable à l'idée de retourner chez sa mère. Presque tout l'immeuble était inhabité, tout le monde n'était pas aussi désespéré que Bella. Elle pouvait malgré tout s'estimer heureuse, la jeune femme avait le chauffage.

Elle déposa ses clefs à l'entrée après avoir fermé. Bella retira ses chaussures en soupirant. Journée de merde...enfin le fait d'avoir était engagée était plutôt positif.

\- Où étais-tu ? Lança une fois qui la fit pousser un cri de terreur.

\- Putain de merde Mike ! Hurla-t-elle furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore chez moi ? Bordel, il y en marre, rends moi mes clefs !

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit où tu étais, répondit-il le regard froid.

\- Chez ma mère abruti, où crois tu que je peux être à part ici ?! Maintenant ça suffit sort d'ici...

\- J'ai besoin de toi Bella, supplia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu me manques...

\- Je m'en tape, sors d'ici ! C'est fini entre nous et j'aimerai bien que tu te l'enfonces dans le crâne.

\- Je sais que tu dis ça pour me blesser et faire en sorte que je m'en aille, mais au fond nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre alors...

\- Mike j'ai vraiment eu une journée difficile, alors s'il-te-plaît, laisse moi tranquille ce soir.

Le blond déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres que Bella ne lui rendit pas. Elle en avait assez !

\- Bien je reviendrai donc demain et nous en discuterons.

Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse pour lui faire comprendre ? Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- MIKE ! Hurla Bella en se frottant le visage. Mes clefs ! Maintenant !

Le blond se mit à rire et les jeta sur le meuble de l'entrée. A quoi bon... il avait encore probablement fais un double. Une fois qu'elle serait payée pour son nouveau job, elle aurait peut-être les moyens de mettre une nouvelle serrure.

Après une bonne douche, Bella s'installa dans son canapé et ouvrit les pages du scripte. C'était probablement un nouveau départ et malgré ses réticences,la jeune femme sentait qu'il allait lui plaire.

* * *

 **Alors ? Quelles sont vos premières impressions ? Je vous attend dans les reviews où je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre comme d'habitude. Bisous !**


	2. Solaris

**Oui je sais...j'avais dit tous les mardi, seulement, avant d'être une auteure j'étais une lectrice et je sais qu'un seul chapitre c'est frustrant. Donc je vous poste le deuxième en avance et mardi je posterai le 3ème. Je ne ferais plus d'entorse à la règle, à moins d'avoir fini la fic en avance.**

 **Dans tous les cas merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic, ça me va droit au cœur.**

 **Emelyne: Toujours avec moi, une Bella niaise n'est pas de mon ressort. Bisous.**

 **Sochic88: Alors pour répondre à ta question, même si je l'éclaircie dans ce chapitre, Bella à 12 ans de différence avec Aro. Voilà. Bisous.**

 **Guest: J'aurais peut être dû mettre l'âge d'Aro dans le premier chapitre. Il a 36 ans et il ne joue pas le père d'un ado mais l'oncle. Même si tu remarqueras très vite dans ce chapitre qu'il est réellement père. Bisous.**

 **Guest: Merci, c'est pour ça que je met ce chapitre en avance (ça et le fait que quelqu'un m'ait supplié) Bisous.**

 **Gwen Who: Je sais que tu les as lu j'en ai parlé avec crazybells. Sûr que dans celle ci il y aura des parties de rigolade, mais pas que. Ton intuition pourrait être bonne, mais si c'est le cas je te laisse imaginer le carnage. Bella à 24 ans et Aro 36. Bella venant juste de finir ses études supérieurs en littérature, techniquement elle aurait dû avoir 23 mais je n'aime pas ce chiffre ( c'est tout ça s'explique pas) donc elle aura 24. Voilà. Bisous !**

 **Voilà tout le monde, je vous laisse donc profiter de ce chapitre ! Bisous !**

* * *

\- Coupez ! Cria Aro en sautant de sa chaise. C'est parfait, on remballe pour aujourd'hui. Isabella venez me voir s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Bella bordel ! Bella ! grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings ce qui fit rire une fois de plus Edward.

\- Il en fait exprès j'en suis certain, s'amusa l'acteur en secouant la tête.

Voilà quelques semaines que Bella travaillait ici en tant qu'actrice. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Aro l'appelait. Son contrat final venait sûrement d'arriver. Il lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas contre elle, mais qu'il faisait des recherches approfondies sur toutes les nouvelles personnes entrant en tant qu'acteur. Bella avait juste haussé les épaules, en soit, à part un supposé père super star, elle n'avait rien à cacher.

\- J'aime vous taquiner, avoua Aro en la voyant arriver en grognant. Vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez ainsi.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle ! Demanda Bella en montrant son visage rouge écarlate.

\- Absolument ! Puis-je vous inviter à dîner ce soir pour discuter de ça ? Ajouta-t-il en montrant le dossier qu'il avait fait sur elle.

\- Il y a vraiment tout ça à dire sur moi ? S'inquiéta Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous seriez étonnée de savoir jusqu'où mon détective privé est prêt à aller pour obtenir des informations...

\- Il a même réussi à savoir que j'avais eu des morpions au lycée et crois moi Bella, ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir qu'il l'apprenne, lança Edward en apparaissant à leur côté.

Aro se mit à rire de bon cœur, en effet, les petits secrets d'Edward avait été croustillant. Mais il y en avait un de la jeune femme qui l'intriguait énormément.

\- Faut-il que j'ai une tenue habillée ou l'on dînera dans un bon vieux fast food ? Demanda-t-elle en se grattant la nuque de gêne.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était invitée au restaurant par son patron. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il dirait que c'était un truc simple, pas de quoi en faire une cérémonie...parce qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'habiller pour un grand restaurant. Aro dut le comprendre car il changea ses plans à la dernière minute.

\- Avez-vous peur des enfants Isabella ?

La jeune femme retint de peu sa réplique exigeant qu'il arrête de l'appeler par son prénom en entier, ça ne ferait que renforcer son envie de le faire.

\- C'est plutôt les enfants qui ont peur de moi généralement et je ne fais rien pour, vous pouvez me croire, répondit-elle sérieuse.

\- Bien dans ce cas je vais demander à Carmen de nous préparer quelque chose à manger, vous aurez le privilège de visiter la résidence Solaris à partir de ce soir. Ensuite je vous raccompagnerez chez vous.

Il l'abandonna en lui soufflant qu'il l'attendrait devant l'entrée sud avec sa voiture. Bella resta plantée au même endroit en se posant plein de question.

\- Qui a-t-il ? L'interrogea Edward surpris de la voir immobile.

\- C'est quoi la résidence Solaris ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

Son partenaire se mit à rire à nouveau. C'était devenu une habitude apparemment.

\- Tu ne lis pas les journaux à scandale toi.

\- Ma mère s'en charge très bien pour moi et elle ne garde que ce qui lui paraît essentiel c'est à dire tout ce qui concerne Charlie Stone...

Elle s'arrêta soudain se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Moins de gens serait au courant de cette histoire, mieux ça serait.

\- La résidence Solaris, c'est le lieu où nous habitons pratiquement tous. C'est une propriété qui a était entourée de rempart et qui fait le malheur des paparazzis. Nous avons tous une maison là-bas. Elle est surveillée constamment par des gardes et il n'est pas facile d'y entrer. Aro et mon père en ont eu marre de se faire traquer par des photographes en tout genre et avec l'aide de ma mère ils ont construit cette propriété où ne sont admis que les personnes de confiance et cherchant un peu d'intimité.

\- Des acteurs je suppose, comprit Bella en souriant.

\- Principalement oui, pour la plupart des amis de la famille. Il y a une vingtaine de maisons. Voilà plusieurs années que j'habite là bas et nous n'avons eu aucun soucis. Alors je vis à côté de chez mes parents, mais j'ai une maison à moi loin des regards indiscrets. Je préfère.

\- Je vois, d'un sens si tout le monde s'occupait de son cul, vous n'en seriez pas là. Je dois donc me réjouir d'accéder à cette propriété ?

\- Si Aro a estimé que tu pouvais venir chez lui, c'est que ton dossier doit vraiment être irréprochable, il ne laisse pas les inconnues approcher de ses enfants habituellement.

Voilà donc la réponse à la question des enfants. Aro était papa. Bella s'occupait tellement peu de ce genre de chose, qu'elle ignorait totalement que son patron était père. Edward dut comprendre la cheminement de ses pensées parce qu'il l'attrapa par l'épaule en riant à nouveau.

\- Ça va être vraiment cool de bosser avec toi, tu ignores tout de nous et c'est génial. La plupart des personnes avec lesquels on bosse croient tout savoir de notre vie, mieux que nous. Toi tu nous jugeras d'après tes propres constatations.

Edward était un amour avec elle, Bella savait d'avance qu'il allait déchaîner les foules lorsque la série sortirait. Avec sa gueule d'ange, il ne pouvait en être autrement. La jeune femme se changea en vitesse, commençant déjà à angoisser pour le lendemain. Elle devait rencontrer le reste des acteurs. Même si elle n'avait pas énormément de scène en leur compagnie, Aro avait tenu à ce que le personnage de Marie puisse évoluer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir pour la prochaine saison.

Lorsque Bella sortit et vit la voiture d'Aro, elle laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir. Bon sang, ce qu'elle était belle !

\- Vous allez baver encore longtemps Isabella ou vous allez monter dans cette voiture ? Se moqua Aro en rentrant la tête à l'intérieur.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que j'en mette partout sur vos superbes sièges, rétorqua-t-elle en s'installant.

Le rire de son patron se répercuta dans l'habitacle et fit sourire Bella. Se dire qu'il avait des enfants fut difficile pour elle, Aro semblait si jeune ! D'un sens Edward était bien le fils de Carlisle...

\- Vous réfléchissez beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Lui lança Aro en s'insérant sur la route.

\- Est-ce un problème ? Répliqua-t-elle mal à l'aise tout à coup.

\- Non, au contraire. Mais chez vous, j'ai l'impression que c'est une façon de vous protéger. Il n'y a que quand vous vous lâchez que j'ai l'impression de vraiment vous voir. Voilà pourquoi je passe mon temps à vous appelez Isabella, ça a le don de vous mettre en rogne et de révéler la vraie Bella, celle que j'ai vu le jour où je vous ai engagée.

\- Alors vous appréciez les sauvageonnes au caractère de cochon, vous êtes téméraire Aro, s'amusa-t-elle en regardant vers l'extérieur.

\- Vraiment une sauvageonne ? Pourtant votre dossier scolaire est irréprochable, répliqua-t-il en soulevant un sourcil d'étonnement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je me tenais à carreau en cours que mes professeurs connaissent tout de moi. Ils pensent tous que je suis un ange...

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- En cours, si, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais en dehors, je ne suis pas la personne la plus sympathique qui soit. J'ai tendance à ne pas tenir ma langue lorsque je suis excédée et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec cette actrice de malheur.

\- Pourquoi la littérature Bella ? Votre professeur d'art dramatique ne tarie pas d'éloge à votre sujet...

\- Vous avez été voir monsieur Banner, se scandalisa la jeune femme choquée.

\- Il fallait bien que je valide votre stage ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Et oui il arrive que même les big boss se déplacent pour les stagiaires. Si j'écoute cet homme vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel. Alors je réitère ma question, pourquoi la littérature ?

\- Mes grands parents adoraient lire, je dois avoir ça dans les gênes, rétorqua-t-elle ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- Rien avoir avec le fait que votre mère exècre le métier d'acteur ? Lança Aro sûr de lui.

Bella serra les mâchoires, pourtant cette conversation avait bien commencé, alors pourquoi venait-il mettre son grain de sel ?

\- C'est son métier qui l'a rendu aigri, la défendit sa fille mentant pour cela.

Le visage d'Aro se ferma aussitôt et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Soit il avait sentit le mensonge, soit il n'avait plus rien à dire. Mais quand Aro n'avait plus rien à raconter, c'était mauvais signe. Bella soupira et préféra dire à mi-mot la vérité.

\- En réalité je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Son patron retrouva immédiatement le sourire et tapota gentiment la jambe de sa voisine.

\- Je préfère ça, admit-il de bonne humeur à nouveau.

Il lui parla de la propriété le reste de la route et même si l'imagination de Bella était très créative, elle n'avait pas été préparée à ce qui l'attendait. Des hommes armés surveillaient l'entrée de la propriété, des barrières faisaient barrages, des caméras de surveillance se trouvaient partout. Mais une fois le poste de contrôle passait, tout cela s'effaça pour faire place à de sublimes demeures qui la firent gémir de désespoir. Rien que les toilettes d'une seule de ces villas devaient coûter le triple de son appartement.

\- Vous aviez promis de ne pas baver sur mon siège Isabella, se moqua une fois de plus Aro.

\- Je ne vais même pas osé marcher sur la pelouse, répondit-elle ironiquement.

L'homme explosa de rire et se dirigea vers la demeure la plus éloignée. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent encore plus.

\- Putain de merde, souffla-t-elle en grimaçant. Mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici...

La maison d'Aro était gigantesque. Bella était prête à parier qu'il y avait une piscine intérieure et même extérieure. Est-ce qu'il s'y retrouvait vraiment dans ce... « palace » ?

\- C'est Esmée, la femme de Carlisle qui a fait les plans, ainsi que la décoration, elle est très douée.

\- Ça c'est sûr, affirma Bella en soupirant.

Aro descendit de sa voiture et vint ouvrir la portière de la jeune femme qui était toujours scotchée par la vue. Se sentant un peu stupide de ne pas être descendu seule, Bella s'excusa pour son inattention. L'acteur lui fit un clin d'œil et l'emmena en sa compagnie dans l'entrée.

\- Papa c'est toi ? Hurla une voix masculine de l'étage.

\- Je ne sais pas, cria Aro tout sourire, descend pour voir !

\- J'ai un truc super important à te demander, il me faut ta voiture de toute urgence parce que..., l'adolescent se stoppa net quand il vit l'invitée de son père. Bonsoir...je suppose.

Le froncement de sourcils du jeune homme entacha un peu sa beauté. Bella resta stupéfaite de sa ressemblance avec son père. Noir de cheveux, courts tous les deux, les yeux gris orage, le sourire franc, le visage doux et pourtant menaçant. Un beau jeune homme aussi prometteur que son père, du moins niveau physique.

\- Bonsoir, répondit aimablement Bella en souriant.

\- Isabella voici mon fils Alec, Alec Isabella, la nouvelle actrice de la série qui jouera Marie.

\- La cruche ? Grimaça l'adolescent en scrutant la nouvelle venue.

Son père se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

\- Non pas la cruche, sa remplaçante, rit encore Aro devant la franchise de son fils. Ou devrais-je dire notre sauveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, grogna Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rien que cette réaction, ainsi que la façon d'être de la jeune femme plurent immédiatement à Alec, elle était différente. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Où est ta sœur ?

\- A l'étage, elle pleure un nouveau chagrin d'amour, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de tes clefs, ma voiture est au garage et je dois fuir cette maison avant qu'elle ne décide de se venger sur moi.

\- Si tu l'abîme je te tue, prévint son père en lui tendant les clefs de son bolide. Sois revenu pour 23 heures maximum, il faut que je ramène notre invitée.

\- Ok ! Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré Isabella...

\- Bella pitié, supplia-t-elle fusillant Aro du regard car il avait recommencé à se foutre d'elle.

\- Ah il a déjà commencé à vous taquiner, ça veux dire qu'il vous apprécie, lui souffla Alec avec un sourire en coin. D'habitude il se montre plus...flippant.

\- Sans rire ! Lança Bella en posant une main sur son cœur. Il m'a menacé de me harceler si je n'acceptais pas le rôle. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

\- Pas si vous avez acceptez le rôle, s'amusa Alec en les laissant seul.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, il ressemblait en tout point à son père.

\- Aro, vous m'aviez dit enfant, pas adolescent. Ce n'est pas la même chose, se moqua la brune en le rejoignant.

\- J'ai tendance à ne pas les voir grandir, avoua l'acteur en haussant les épaules. Et dire qu'ils ont déjà 16 ans.

\- Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais cru que vous ayez des enfants aussi âgés, vous faites si jeune..., lança Bella avant de se mordre la langue pour éviter de dire encore plus de choses embarrassantes.

Le regard espiègle d'Aro la fit rougir très légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être intimidant par moment.

\- J'apprécie le compliment, merci, répondit-il en l'invitant à le suivre. Je les ai eu très jeune. J'ai débuté ma carrière dans une série à l'âge de 10 ans, j'ai enchaîné les films par la suite. Alec et Jane sont arrivés alors que j'avais 20 ans. Tout le monde a pensé que ça ruinerait mes chances de continuer mon parcourt d'acteur. La preuve en est faite que c'était faux.

Il avait donc 36 ans, il ne les faisait absolument pas.

\- Si tous les pères pouvaient être comme vous, cracha amèrement Bella en pensant au sien. Et votre femme ? Est-elle actrice également ?

Le sourire d'Aro se fana aussitôt. Sujet sensible : comprit-elle très vite.

\- Ce n'est pas ma femme. Elle a estimé qu'elle n'était pas prête à élever des enfants, encore moins des jumeaux. Elle n'a pas eu le même courage que moi, sa carrière passait avant tout. C'est une des raisons qui fait que nous protégeons notre vie privée ici, personne en dehors de mes amis les plus proches, ne sait qui est la mère de mes jumeaux. Je ne tiens pas à donner aux journaux de quoi écrire. C'est un accord que nous avons passé ensemble, tant que je maintiens secret sa maternité, elle ne cherche pas à voir les enfants. Ils ne méritent pas d'avoir une mère pareille, de toute façon elle n'a jamais souhaité les voir.

Bella soupira, elle avait l'impression de revoir sa propre enfance à travers les jumeaux, à la différence près que Charlie Stone n'avait jamais voulu prouver qu'il était son père.

\- Vous n'avez jamais cherché à la remplacer par une femme plus appropriée...désolé si je suis trop indiscrète...

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, avec le dossier que j'ai sur vous, je suis également un grand curieux. Disons que j'ai eu ma dose de femme pour un bon moment. Je ne suis pas non plus un moine, mais je ne ramène plus de femme ici.

Bella fronça les sourcils en se regardant.

\- J'ai dû changer de sexe pendant le voyage, ricana-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Aro accueillit sa plaisanterie avec bonheur. Il secoua la tête en la faisant entrer dans la salle à manger où la table était mise.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte, vous êtes belle et bien une femme, d'une c'est écrit sur votre acte de naissance et de deux, vous plaisez beaucoup trop à Edward pour être un homme.

Bella perdit son sourire aussitôt. Edward était juste gentil avec elle, rien d'autre. Aro semblait lire dans ses pensées et secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Vous êtes très observatrice pour les autres, mais vous êtes ignorante lorsqu'il s'agit de vous. N'avez vous pas remarqué que votre beauté et votre fraîcheur avait rendu Edward tout chamallow.

\- Le pauvre, j'espère que c'est faux...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Aro surpris en la faisant asseoir. C'est un très beau jeune homme, avec une carrière impressionnante pour son âge, il a de l'humour et...

\- On dirait ma mère, s'amusa Bella en le dévisageant. Je ne cherche pas à me marier avec le plus beau parti. Je veux juste trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et qui sera capable de me supporter pendant mes règles... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, mortifiée d'avoir encore parlé trop vite. Mais Aro semblait apprécier sa spontanéité.

\- Au contraire c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez dire et je trouve admirable de l'avouer aussi franchement, s'exclama Aro en la scrutant. Vous n'êtes donc pas attirée par les jeunes acteurs prometteurs et beaux gosses.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de type d'homme, c'est plus la personnalité qui me parle, admit-elle franche. Enfin celle de mon ex n'a pas dû me parler des masses...

Elle se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre en se rendant compte des âneries qu'elle proférait. Bella avait tendance à oublier qu'Aro était son patron et non son ami. Mais l'homme aux yeux orage lui lança son plus beau sourire. Bella se souvint d'un film où elle l'avait vu avec les cheveux longs, une barbe de trois jours et elle avait bavé devant lui à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ce DVD. C'était un très bel homme, un peu flippant par moment, mais beau ça ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Bonsoir Aro, salua une vieille dame en entrant dans la pièce, souhaitez vous que je vous serve le dîner dès à présent où préférez vous un apéritif ?

\- Bonsoir Carmen, je vous présente Isabella, et oui, si cette jeune femme n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je voudrais bien un apéritif, ce sera plus pratique pour parler du dossier, de plus nous avons tout notre temps, puisque Alec a emprunté ma voiture.

\- Mais monsieur..., commença Carmen en fronçant les sourcils avant de sourire, complice. Un apéritif très bien, mademoiselle que désirez vous, scotch, vodka, rhum, un cocktail peut-être ?

\- Je vous fais confiance, répondit Bella intimidée par cette femme au regard malicieux. Juste pas de scotch.

\- Je vous ramène ça immédiatement.

Lorsque Carmen revint avec leurs verres, Aro fit réapparaître le dossier qui devait peser une tonne.

\- Merci Carmen, pouvez vous nous laissez seuls jusqu'à ce que je fasse de nouveau appelle à vous.

\- Bien Aro, acquiesça la femme en fermant toutes les portes de la salle et en sortant par celle de la cuisine.

\- Il y a un langage codé de séquestration chez vous ? Demanda Bella en grimaçant.

Aro s'amusa de sa remarque pour ne pas changer et ouvrit le dossier en grand.

\- Carmen comprend très vite lorsque je veux aborder un sujet sérieux qui ne nécessite pas les oreilles de ma fille Jane, qui traînent très souvent partout. Mais j'ai la chance d'avoir des portes costaudes qui lui posent soucis lorsqu'elle essaye d'espionner.

\- Ai-je tué quelqu'un ? C'est étrange je ne m'en rappelle pas..., lança Bella en se penchant sur le dossier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'adore votre humour, quoiqu'il arrive, promettez moi de le garder, s'amusa Aro les yeux pétillants. Rassurez vous ce dossier est pratiquement irréprochable.

\- « Pratiquement », s'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune femme en regardant son verre.

\- Du haut de vos 24 ans, vos études sont impeccables, pas de casier judiciaire, pas même une heure de colle. Votre mère était maquilleuse professionnelle, vos grands parents étaient très renommés dû à leur recherche en archéologie. J'ai juste vu un recourt en justice pour qu'ils récupèrent votre garde. Enfin tout cela ne me regarde pas vraiment. Le seul point noir de cette histoire à mes yeux, c'est l'absence de père...

Bella soupira en attrapant son verre, pourquoi fallait-il toujours en revenir à lui ?

\- Je vois à votre tête que vous ne voulez pas en parler, comprit Aro sérieux à présent. Mais j'y suis obligé, surtout si ce que mon détective a trouvé est exact.

\- Il a chopé quoi ? Que c'était un tueur à gage ? S'énerva à moitié Bella ne voulant pas aborder le sujet.

\- Dans un de ses films peut-être bien, rétorqua le brun pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Selon une amie de votre mère qui délie sa langue un peu trop vite à mon goût, vous êtes la fille cachée de Charlie Stone.

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, cracha la jeune femme en vidant son verre cul sec.

\- Votre mère est devenu aigrie à cause d'un acteur qui l'a mise enceinte et qui a prétendu ne pas être le père, continua-t-il imperturbable. Voici la version que l'on m'a donné. Charlie Stone est-il votre père Bella ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, ça n'a jamais été prouvé, répliqua-t-elle butée en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve moi, siffla-t-il en balançant une photo de Charlie Stone et une de Bella, les mettant cote à cote. Vous lui ressemblez autant qu'Alec me ressemble. Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur, les mêmes cheveux, le même nez, le visage rond, vous êtes son portrait craché. Si cet homme n'est pas capable de s'en rendre compte, vous vous le savez. Sinon vous ne le haïriez pas autant.

\- Quelle importance ? Je ne compte pas rencontrer cet homme un jour...

\- La vie est faite de beaucoup de hasard, faite attention Isabella. Vous êtes douée, tout comme lui. Si la série fonctionne et que votre personnage plaît, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de le développer, de là vous deviendrait aussi connu que les autres acteurs, tel qu'Edward ou Rosalie. Ils ont pratiquement tous commencés dans une série, ensuite ils sont passés au cinéma. Il pourrait très bien vous arriver la même chose.

\- Je ferais peut-être mieux d'abandonner maintenant dans ce cas...

\- Ça je vous l'interdit ! Claqua la voix d'Aro. Si vous ne voulez pas voir cet homme, je ferais en sorte que vous ne le croisiez jamais. Mais pour cela il va falloir me faire confiance. Voilà pourquoi je vous propose mon aide, en tant que manager, si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Bella se mit à rire nerveusement en fermant les yeux.

\- Vous croyez beaucoup trop en moi Aro, je vais vous décevoir.

\- Vous ne croyez pas assez en vous parce que personne n'a jamais crut en vos capacités et ne vous a félicité. Moi je le ferais jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez que vous avez un talent qu'il est de mon devoir de cultiver si j'en ai les moyens. Quelqu'un a crut en moi et c'est grâce à lui que j'en suis là à présent, je veux croire en vous.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de la tâche qu'il lui proposait. Malgré tout, Bella en était flattée. En effet, à part ses grand-parents, la brune n'avait jamais senti qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien en présence de sa mère.

\- Charlie Stone n'est qu'un imbécile qui ne sait pas ce qu'il a raté, lança Aro concerné. Et loin de moi l'envie de dénigrer votre mère, mais il est temps de penser à vous, ce n'est pas à elle de choisir si vous pouvez devenir une actrice, c'est à vous.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Bella n'aimait pas parler de son père...elle n'aimait pas parler de sa vie en général. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent.

\- Allons nous continuer sur ce sujet encore longtemps, parce que sinon il me faut un autre verre, maugréa Bella en ravalant ses sanglots.

\- Très bien, consentit Aro en fermant le dossier. Le dernier point que je vais aborder avec vous c'est un certain Mike Newton...

\- Oh non pas lui, soupira Bella en regardant son verre avec tristesse.

\- Êtes vous toujours avec lui ? Questionna son patron amusé par sa réaction.

\- Seigneur non, mais j'ai tout le mal du monde à lui faire comprendre. Pourtant ma mère me jure qu'il est intelligent !

\- Alors comment se fait-il qu'il ait encore les clefs de chez vous ? L'interrogea Aro surpris.

\- C'est quoi votre détective ? Un putain de psychopathe ? Il est venu jusque chez moi ?

\- En réalité il venait voir vos voisins, mais il s'avère qu'en dehors du concierge et de la petite mamie du rez-de-chaussée, cet immeuble est vide et personne ne vous connaît vraiment. Par contre le détective a bien vu ce Mike entrer chez vous avec les clefs.

\- Génial ! Ce connard a encore fait un double..., grogna Bella en se désespérant de s'en débarrasser un jour. Il n'a que ça à faire, ça coûte cher de faire des clefs !

\- Il serait peut-être temps de changer la serrure, proposa Aro en se levant et en lui resservant un verre.

\- Si seulement j'avais les moyens..., lança-t-elle instinctivement avant de fermer les yeux en grimaçant.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'Aro se rende compte de sa situation financière. Mais après réflexion, son détective avait dû lui dire. Quelle merde !

\- Ce sera fait d'ici à demain soir, affirma l'acteur en se rasseyant.

\- C'est hors de question...

\- Isabella n'essayez pas de me contredire, j'obtiendrais raison de toute manière. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir je retirerai le prix de l'opération sur votre prochain salaire. Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement têtu et je...

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Céda-t-elle en le voyant si enthousiaste. Vérifiez juste que Mike n'est pas à l'intérieur avant de changer la serrure.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que vous acceptiez que je devienne votre manager ?

\- Aro est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Absolument ! Rit-il aux anges.

\- Bien dans ce cas, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je vous en prie. Mais je doute de devenir la star que vous attendez de moi.

\- Si vous le devenez, j'aurais au moins le privilège de dire que vous êtes ma star.

Il semblait tellement sûr de lui en disant ça. Quelle certitude pouvait-il avoir. Bella se trouvait tellement banale, alors comment lui pouvait voir une future star en elle. Cet homme était fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. La jeune femme se plongea dans son regard cherchant les réponses à ses questions, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, ce fut de se troubler face aux yeux gris d'Aro. Il en imposait tout de même.

La soirée passa tranquillement, ils discutèrent plus en profondeur de leur vie respective, de la série, des espoirs qu'Aro avait en ses acteurs et ses scénaristes. Mais également de sa longue amitié avec Carlisle et Esmée qu'il considérait comme de sa famille. C'est ainsi que Bella apprit que son patron avait deux frères, un plus vieux : Marcus un écrivain qui voyageait énormément et Caïus, plus jeune, un producteur apparemment très friand de jolies femmes.

Alec rentra une demi-heure avant son couvre feu, ce qui sembla chagriner légèrement son père. Bella se demanda bien pourquoi ? Cet homme était vraiment étrange ! Après avoir dit bonsoir à Carmen et Alec, la jeune femme suivit Aro jusqu'à sa voiture en continuant à plaisanter. C'était impressionnant avec quelle facilité son patron avait réussit à la mettre à l'aise, alors que Bella avait été programmée toute petite à détester n'importe quel acteur. Mais il semblait différent. Lorsque Aro s'approcha de chez elle, Bella le fit ralentir en lui disant qu'elle finirait à pied. L'acteur tourna un regard entendu vers elle, lui signifiant clairement que c'était hors de question. Bella ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'il voit l'endroit où elle habitait. D'ailleurs elle ne sut plus où se mettre lorsqu'il grimaça à la vue de son immeuble.

\- Je me demande si je ne vais pas vous augmenter Bella, soupira Aro en scrutant le taudis du regard.

\- C'est tout à fait hors de question, intervint-elle en secouant la tête. Lorsque j'aurais eu mes premiers salaires, j'aurais amplement les moyens d'aller ailleurs, de toute façon je ne craint rien tant que la série n'est pas sortie.

\- Vraiment, grogna Aro inquiet. Faites attention à vous Bella, tenez voici mon numéro de téléphone, en cas de besoin et puis de toute façon je suis votre manager maintenant, il vous le faut.

\- Merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux, avoua-t-elle lui tendant la main pour lui dire bonsoir.

Aro l'attrapa, le regard malicieux, avant de tirer dessus et de lui faire la bise.

\- Pas de ça entre nous Bella, murmura-t-il tous sourires. Je suis votre patron, c'est vrai, mais il hors de question que je passe pour un vieux chnoque incapable de dire bonsoir convenablement à une jeune femme. Ne soyez pas gêner, vous remarquerez très vite demain que je fais la même chose avec toutes les actrices.

\- Ah les chanceuses, se moqua-t-elle en descendant de la voiture. Bonne nuit Aro et à demain.

\- Avec grand plaisir Isabella...

La jeune femme entendit encore son rire après lui avoir claqué la portière au nez. Il en faisait exprès ! La brune monta les marches, le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que toute cette histoire allait lui être bénéfique au final. Quand elle referma la porte de chez elle, Bella faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Mike venait de débarquer en trombe de la cuisine.

\- C'était qui lui ? S'énerva-t-il les yeux rouges et le visage blanc de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore chez moi ! Hurla-t-elle furieuse.

\- Je t'ai posé une question !

\- Moi aussi ! Répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu es chez moi ici...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la bouscula contre le mur. Il choppa la nuque de la brune avec tellement de force que Bella gémit de douleur.

\- C'est qui ce gars qui te ramène dans sa putain de bagnole hors de prix ?

\- C'est mon patron Aro, avoua-t-elle apeurée à présent.

\- Et ça lui arrive souvent de ramener ses employés chez eux à cette heure là ! Ricana-t-il comme un fou. Tu te fous de ma gueule Bella !

Il l'attrapa par la gorge, resserrant son emprise sur elle.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai, nous avons juste travaillé tard parce que je suis en retard sur les autres. Lâches moi maintenant.

Mike leva le poing et frappa avec force dans le mur, avant de partir en claquant la porte. Bella s'effondra au sol en pleurs. Il lui avait fait une peur bleue. Prenant soudain conscience qu'il était parti, la jeune femme ferma tous les verrous de sa porte d'entrée et mis même la commode devant au cas où. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagis ? Il n'était pas très grand, ni très baraqué, elle aurait très bien put se défendre, mais il l'avait tellement surprise, que Bella n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. La prochaine fois que sa mère lui présentait quelqu'un, la brune promettait de ne jamais faire sa connaissance.

* * *

 **Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire ? On se retrouva mardi ! Bisous tout le monde.**


	3. Acteurs

**Et voilà la suite la compagnie. Je sais, j'aurais pu le mettre ce matin, mais je crois que la maladie que ma sœur vient de me refiler m'a un peu fait dormir...**

 **Guest: Ah pour les marques je te laisse découvrir et Mike est un problème que Bella va se trainer comme un boulet. Bisous !**

 **Aurlie M: Merci ! La suite est là, profites. Bisous !**

 **Bon je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Edward inquiet de son teint blanchâtre.

\- Oui très bien, j'ai juste eu une courte nuit, répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable en vérifiant que sa petite écharpe n'avait pas bougé de place.

Ce connard de Mike avait laissé des traces autour de son cou. C'était la seule solution que Bella avait trouvé, ne mettant jamais de fond de teint, elle n'avait pas pu camoufler la chose autrement. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Heureusement aujourd'hui, Bella n'était là que pour faire jolie. C'était aux autres acteurs d'entrer en piste.

\- Vraiment, lança Edward avec un sourire en coin. Je ne savais pas qu'Aro tenait aussi bien le choc !

La brune fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea : que racontait-il ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel en lui envoyant une tape sur l'épaule lorsqu'elle comprit.

\- Tu es vraiment trop con des fois, rit-elle enfin se détendant un peu.

\- Je préfère ça, tu es pâlichonne aujourd'hui et ça me tracasse. Pourtant vu la tête d'Aro ce matin je mettais dit que ça c'était bien passé.

\- Oui parfaitement, admit-elle sincère. Son fils lui ressemble à mort !

\- Ça c'est sûr ! S'écria Edward en accord avec elle. Alec est un chic gars, un peu taciturne parfois, mais sympa quand on apprend à le connaître. Jane est plus spéciale.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Enfin tout ça pour dire que tout c'est bien passé, c'est juste que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Bien montre moi les personnes que je dois connaître.

Son nouvel ami lui montra donc les autres acteurs un par un. Bella en connaissait certain de nom, rien de plus.

\- Qui sont les deux là bas qui me regardent avec insistance ? Chuchota-t-elle en montrant deux acteurs.

\- Jasper, c'est le blond à l'air mystérieux et le grand baraqué métisse c'est Jacob. J'adore le premier, j'ai plus de mal avec le second.

\- Pourquoi ? A cause de vos personnages ennemis ou parce qu'il te fait de l'ombre quand tu dragues des nanas ? S'amusa Bella le taquinant comme souvent.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, il serait déjà avec nous...

Bella n'eut pas le temps de répliquer une vacherie que Jacob et Jasper débarquaient déjà. C'était parti pour les présentations. Jacob lui fit un sourire enjôleur, qui fit exploser de rire la jeune femme.

\- Ah ça me rappelle quelqu'un tiens, se moqua-t-elle en mettant un coup d'épaule joueur à Edward.

\- S'il savait que sur toi ça n'a aucun effet il serait terriblement déçu ! S'exclama son voisin en faisant semblant de pleurer.

\- Pauvre de vous, je suis la première fille pas facile que vous trouvez, mais calmez vous les garçons, si ça se trouve, je suis lesbienne !

\- Ça n'aiderait en aucun cas leur imagination à se calmer, clama Jasper ayant de très bonnes oreilles en lui tendant une poignée de main. Moi c'est Jasper.

\- Bella, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- C'est ma nouvelle sœur, lança Edward en bombant le torse et en passant son bras sur les épaules de sa voisine.

\- Me voilà rassuré, s'écria Jacob charmeur. Ed est beaucoup trop bien élevé pour faire un inceste.

\- Dans la série, probablement, mais dans la réalité nous n'avons pas encore de lien du sang, peut-être un jour si nous avons un enfant..., répliqua Edward sous les yeux moqueurs de Bella et Jasper.

\- Sinon toi tu ne veux pas sortir la tienne que je puisse comparer qui a la plus grosse, proposa la jeune femme au blond qui parut surpris par sa répartie.

Au moins, ça les fit tous taire. Jasper finit par exploser de rire en faisant promettre de tenir cette jeune femme loin d'Emmett.

\- J'ai pensé exactement la même chose la première fois que je l'ai vu, s'exclama Aro en apparaissant de nul part. La furie de Rosalie avec l'humour d'Emmett, je vous laisse imaginer à quel point cela m'a plu. Bonjour Isabella !

Il tendit sa joue pour lui faire la bise, mais la jeune femme tendit l'oreille comme si elle avait mal entendu.

\- Pardon, bonjour Bella ! S'amusa-t-il réussissant enfin à lui faire la bise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le peu de couleur que la brune venait de prendre, s'évanouirent à une vitesse folle lorsque son patron tenta d'attraper son écharpe.

\- Juste une allergie, rien de grave, il faut que j'aille voir mon médecin, mais ce n'est pas très esthétique, répondit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Ils semblèrent tous se contenter de cette excuse, enfin tous ou presque. Aro laissa tomber pour l'instant et tapa dans ses mains, réclamant l'attention de l'équipe.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, vous êtes ici aujourd'hui parce que nous allons tourner la première scène de groupe de l'équipe Edward face à l'équipe Jacob. La seule à ne pas faire partie de cette scène se trouve à mes côtes. Je vous présente Isabella Swan, enfin Bella tout court, elle y tient je vous jure. Je l'ai choisi pour jouer Marie Masen. Alors pour certain, vous vous connaissez déjà, vous êtes mêmes amis, j'espère donc que vous apprendrez à faire connaissance avec cette jeune femme. Surtout toi Emmett, je te jure que l'on dirait ta sœur jumelle.

\- Oh non c'est pas cool ça Aro, se plaignit Jasper.

Bella chercha le fameux Emmett du regard et confirma à son expression qu'elle risquait de bien s'entendre avec lui. Il lui fit même un signe de la main avec un sourire engageant.

La jeune femme se rendit enfin compte de l'improbabilité de sa situation. Elle était entourée de personnalités connues, pourtant elle n'était personne. Tout ça, Bella le devait à son mauvais caractère et à l'œil avisé d'Aro. C'était certainement une bonne idée qu'il devienne son manager. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de drôle, même s'il était exigeant au niveau du travail. La brune ne pouvait pas tellement lui reprocher, c'était lui le big boss après tout.

D'ailleurs elle vit immédiatement la différence lorsqu'il passa en mode travail. Les acteurs étaient bons, très bons même. Bella n'avait pas sa place ici, du moins c'est l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait. Ce qui la fit sourire, c'était de voir que dès qu'Aro avait une scène à tourner, c'était Carlisle qui prenait les commandes. La jeune femme admira la façon dont Aro arrivait à faire ressortir toute la rancœur de son personnage. Sam Uley semblait être un personnage mal aimé, qui n'avait plus que son neveu pour seule famille. Sa façon d'être brute et inamicale, montrait au fond un grand cœur brisé. Bella avait hâte de voir où l'intrigue allait mener.

Pour cette saison, Marie ne rencontrait Sam en tout et pour tout que deux fois. Elle était la seule personne avec qui il n'était pas agressif, ayant eu envie de devenir scénariste, Bella soupçonnait une sombre histoire derrière tout ça.

Aucunes des actrices n'étaient venu lui souhaiter la bienvenue, Bella avait l'habitude, à l'école elle ne s'entendait qu'avec les garçons. Elle le prouvait une fois encore. D'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas à discuter avec le fameux Emmett qui était juste hilarant. En effet, une conversation entre eux devenait vite délirante.

Alors que Bella explosait de rire à une des blagues du plus grand brun baraqué de cette série, elle se rendit compte que Rosalie Hale chuchotait des choses à l'oreille d'Aro en la regardant.

\- Aïe ! Grogna la brune en grimaçant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je crois que je viens de me faire une nouvelle amie...

\- T'inquiète pas, Rose est sympa après une ou deux réflexions désobligeantes, conseilla Emmett en regardant la belle blonde.

\- La dernière fois qu'une actrice à chuchoter sur mon compte au patron j'ai cru que j'allais perdre mon stage. Alors je fais attention maintenant.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Aro est du genre à n'écouter que Carlisle, parfois Edward, mais sinon les autres, il fait juste semblant.

Bella s'en était doutée toute seule, vu la réaction de son patron après que la première « Marie » se soit plainte d'elle.

\- Isabella venait me voir s'il vous plaît ! L'appela Aro en l'emmenant dans une loge en privée.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que Rosalie Hale avait bien pu dire de si effrayant qu'il en perde toute sa bonne humeur. Aro était devenu tout à coup froid et distant, c'était... « flippant » pensa Bella en se souvenant des mots d'Alec.

\- Que faites vous ce soir ? L'interrogea-t-il en croisant les bras de toute évidence mécontent.

\- Pourquoi votre détective a fini par découvrir un cadavre dans le placard de mon entrée ? Répondit Bella jouant une fois encore la carte de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Non mais ça ne devrait plus tarder, rétorqua Aro en enlevant l'écharpe de Bella.

La jeune femme se recula instinctivement mais son patron lui attrapa le menton pour pouvoir constater de ses propres yeux les dégâts.

\- Vous auriez dû m'appeler Bella ! S'énerva-t-il écœuré par les marques qu'il voyait devant lui. Moi qui me demandait pourquoi vous aviez une aussi mauvaise mine ce matin, j'ai enfin la réponse. Si je vous ai donné mon numéro c'est surtout pour m'appeler si vous avez un problème.

\- Il est parti très vite..., tenta Bella en fuyant le regard d'Aro.

\- Peu importe qu'il soit parti vite ou non, vu la panique que je lis dans votre regard maintenant, vous n'avez pas dû fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Avez vous appelé la police au moins ?

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais la seule chose qu'elle réussi à faire, ce fut de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Aro, merde ! Ne t'en prend pas à elle, c'est ce connard qu'il faut bousiller ! S'énerva Rosalie en débarquant de nul part et en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

La brune eut un mouvement de recul mais Rosalie ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser affronter ça toute seule. Elle lui frotta le dos, gentiment, cherchant à la réconforter, mais Bella ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une étreinte de ce genre c'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait faite. Aro leva les mains en signe de défense, comme pour s'excuser silencieusement. Même s'il tentait de se calmer, Bella voyait bien dans son regard la tempête qui y faisait rage.

\- Pardon je ne voulais pas être aussi abrupte, s'excusa-t-il en respirant un grand coup. Il étais encore chez vous hier soir ?

\- Comme bien souvent, répondit Bella en fuyant son regard. Il passe son temps à faire des doubles des clefs. Quand je suis rentrée hier il a juste...pété un câble, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait...

\- Pourquoi ? L'interrompit Aro en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi s'est-il énervé ?

Bella sembla hésiter à répondre. Elle ne connaissait pas encore assez bien cet homme pour savoir comment il allait à son tour réagir. Rosalie lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. La brune se demanda où elle était tombée, elle ne connaissait même pas cette actrice !

\- Bella ? S'il vous plaît, lança Aro faisant en sorte qu'elle se concentre de nouveau sur lui.

\- Il a fait une crise de jalousie parce que je suis descendue de votre voiture...

Les yeux d'Aro qui présageaient déjà une tempête, lançaient à présent des éclairs.

\- Je suis vraiment navré Bella, vous m'aviez dit de m'arrêter avant et je ne vous ai pas écouté.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé vous pouvez me croire, le rassura la jeune femme. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il serait chez moi. Ce type a juste un putain de problème ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est frappé que c'est de votre faute s'il m'a levé la main dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de consoler l'autre Bella, se moqua gentiment Aro se rendant compte de ce que faisait sa nouvelle actrice. Puisque vous ne faites rien ce soir, vous allez venir à la maison...

\- Aro je ne vais pas me réfugier chez quelqu'un à chaque fois qu'il débarque chez moi, contra Bella mal à l'aise.

\- C'est non négociable, répliqua-t-il en lui relevant le menton. Rosalie vous prêtera des affaires, vous ne retournez pas dans cet appartement tant que votre porte n'aura pas été renforcée et que la serrure n'aura pas été changée.

\- Comprenez bien que j'apprécie, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger et encore moins vos enfants...

\- Ils ne seront pas un problème et vous non plus ! Trancha-t-il en lui souriant tendrement. Je vous invite cordialement à venir dormir dans l'une de mes nombreuses chambres d'amis.

Bella retrouva un peu de son sourire perdu. Il était tellement gentil avec elle, c'était adorable et en même temps inattendu.

\- Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de m'inviter, sinon ça va faire jaser, se moqua-t-elle en retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur.

\- Je rêverai de faire jaser en votre compagnie, ajouta-t-il malicieux.

\- Surtout que c'est moi ta voisine, ça risque vachement de cancaner, intervint Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel. Si j'ai fait construire ma maison à cette endroit c'est justement parce que tu es le plus discret de tous.

Aro lui fit un clin d'œil et remit délicatement l'écharpe de Bella autour de son cou. La jeune femme en frissonna. Est-ce qu'il en avait fait exprès de laisser sa main traîner ou Bella se faisait des films, pour une actrice c'était le comble. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement à sa blague de bas étages. Rosalie afficha son premier sourire devant l'air surpris du patron.

\- Tu avais raison, elle ressemble vraiment à Em', ce sont les seuls à rire de leurs blagues silencieuses.

\- Et de l'humour ils en ont à revendre tous les deux, affirma le brun en prenant les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras. Allez mesdames retournons travailler avant que je ne sois accusé de harcèlement par les employés.

\- Quoi ?! Se scandalisa faussement Bella en le dévisageant. Depuis quand les femmes refusent de se faire harceler par Aro Volturi ?

\- Incroyable n'est-ce pas ! S'amusa-t-il en jouant la comédie à son tour. Je suis pourtant irrésistible, alors pourquoi autant de haine ?

\- Parce que les femmes détestent les vaniteux, proposa Bella avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Rosalie explosa de rire et entraîna Bella à sa suite. Elle l'aimait bien cette petite brune effrontée. Là où Bella croyait que Rosalie serait la plus difficile à aborder, ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien au contraire. L'actrice de Maria ne la quitta plus d'une semelle au grand désespoir d'Edward et Jacob qui n'aimaient pas beaucoup se frotter à la furie blonde.

Bella passa son temps à regarder les autres s'approprier leur personnage. L'animosité de Jacob et Edward était tellement bien jouée, que la jeune femme soupçonna une réelle mésentente entre les deux. Aro se montra intransigeant sur certaines scènes. Étrangement les garçons ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il cherchait, pourtant aux yeux de Bella s'était évident. Alors soit elle commençait à trop bien connaître la façon de penser et de voir d'Aro, soit elle était plus douée qu'eux...or Bella était réaliste. Ils étaient tous bien meilleur qu'elle. Donc elle finissait par lire entre les lignes d'Aro.

\- Il veut juste que tu te montres un peu plus arrogant quand ton perso est seul avec Jake, souffla gentiment Bella à Edward. Anthony n'est pas arrogant, mais pour faire face à Jake il est prêt à le devenir.

\- Bordel Aro ne peut pas juste le dire de cette façon, chuchota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Répondit Bella en lui tapotant l'épaule et de s'éloigner.

\- Eh Bella ! La héla-t-il. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Tu sais on pourrait aller boire un verre...

La brune lui fit un sourire en coin, il n'en loupait pas une celui là. Edward était tellement sur de son charme, que voir Bella résister ne lui semblait pas normal.

\- Pas ce soir, répondit-elle aimablement. Demain si tu veux, mais je te préviens d'avance, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

\- Alors nous irons en ami, ça me va très bien aussi, lança-t-il avec le sourire. Je veux juste apprendre à mieux te connaître.

\- Vraiment ? Rien à voir avec les tentatives de Jacob depuis tout à l'heure ?

Edward baissa la tête en riant.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop intelligente pour ton bien Bella, clama-t-il en haussant les épaules. Jacob fera tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te mettre dans son lit, je te protège juste d'une soirée barbante à repousser un gros lourdeau.

\- Mais quel chevalier servant fais-tu ! Scanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissante.

\- J'y compte bien, répondit-il malicieux.

Ah ces acteurs ! Pensa Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à Jacob qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, mais tout comme Edward, il était un peu dure de la feuille. Qu'avait-il tous avec elle ? Rosalie était dix fois plus belle et Alice en imposait pour une aussi petite chose. Tanya, n'en parlons même pas. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été choisit pour jouer le rôle de la fille que les deux héros s'arrachent.

La journée passa tranquillement, la pause déjeuner avait été hilarante, puisque Bella l'avait passé en compagnie d'Emmett et Jasper, au plus grand déplaisir des deux héros principaux.

\- Regarde comme nous faisons des jaloux, murmura Emmett au blond comme un conspirateur.

\- Ce ne sont que des chacals en rûte, trancha Jasper en les fusillant du regard. Ils sont incapables de se conduire comme des hommes civilisés en présence d'une jolie fille.

Bella grimaça à moitié au compliment, Jasper avait besoin de lunettes.

\- Je n'ai pas trop eu à me plaindre d'Edward pour l'instant, il est resté très correct, le défendit la jeune femme. Jacob je ne le connais que d'aujourd'hui, je réserve mon jugement pour plus tard.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'adorable, admit Jasper en soupirant. Mais il perd toute sa cervelle quand une fille est dans les parages.

\- Dans ce cas dis lui que je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres et que je ne compte pas me faire séduire par un Don Juan des bacs à sable, j'ai déjà donné.

Emmett explosa une fois encore de rire, cette fille allait finir par le tuer. Il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

\- Alors tu apprécies notre nouvelle recrue ? Demanda Aro en regardant tendrement Bella.

\- Ça oui ! Répondit Emmett en se calmant un peu. Débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais dans la prochaine saison je veux pouvoir jouer avec elle !

\- Je demanderais aux scénaristes de voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire, lança le patron en tournant les talons.

\- Aro vous ne mangez pas ? Le questionna Bella surprise.

\- Euh...oui, sourit-il en montrant une table vide du doigt.

\- C'est idiot enfin ! Vous n'allez pas manger seul, venez avec nous, proposa-t-elle alors que ces deux voisins la dévisageait choqués. Promis je fermerai la bouche lorsque je mâcherai.

Le patron laissa échapper un rire et partit récupérer son déjeuner. Emmett mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Bella qui la fit grimacer.

\- Doucement, je ne suis pas Jasper moi, se plaignit la brune en se frottant les côtes.

\- Aro ne mange jamais avec nous ! S'exclama Emmett surpris.

\- Parce que d'habitude il se met avec Carlisle, comprit Bella en montrant l'autre acteur du doigt. Mais aujourd'hui il est censé organiser l'anniversaire de sa femme, qu'il a oublié, donc je pense qu'Aro préfère le laisser tranquille.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est Edward qui me l'a dit, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Jolie et la tête bien remplie, les garçons vont en chier, conclut Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

Aro ne tarda pas à revenir, Bella étant déjà entourée de ses deux gardes du corps, le patron se mit en face de la jeune femme. Plus elle le regardait, plus la brune n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait son âge. Préférant ne pas se faire remarquer entrain de reluquer son employeur, la jeune femme retourna à son assiette.

\- Vous semblez faire l'unanimité, la félicita Aro en commençant à manger.

\- Je n'ai encore crié sur personne, c'est pour ça, répliqua la brune sous les yeux surpris d'Emmett et Jasper.

\- Quel dommage ! J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça ! Se désola le patron le regard brillant.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que jouer avec le feu c'était dangereux, prévint Bella avec sérieux.

\- Mais votre caractère de cochon me manque tellement ! Se plaignit-il comme un enfant.

\- Je ne vais pas me disputer avec quelqu'un juste pour vous faire plaisir, se moqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Me voilà terriblement déçu ! répliqua-il sérieusement. Vous ne voulez pas me faire plaisir ?

\- Ne dit rien Emmett, lança Bella en mettant une main sur la bouche du colosse qui avait une réplique bien sentie de son propre cru. Nous savons tous déjà ce que tu as en tête.

\- Alors ça c'est incroyable ! Cria presque Jasper stupéfait. Une personne qui arrive à prévoir les pensées d'Emmett.

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner, contra Bella en libérant son voisin.

\- Tu as pourri le groove de l'empereur jeune padawan, se plaignit le colosse en boudant.

Bella lui fit une moue adorable et des yeux de chien battu. Emmett ne put pas résister plus longtemps.

\- Mordante et manipulatrice en plus, tu sais les choisir Aro dis moi, continua Jasper observateur.

\- Toujours mon cher, répondit le patron fier de lui. Ajoute à cela que c'est une excellente actrice et tu auras pratiquement cerné le personnage. Et je ne suis pas peu fier d'avoir trouvé une perle rare.

Bella se mit à rougir comme une tomate, sous le sourire taquin d'Aro qui n'attendait que ça. La jeune femme le supplia d'arrêter de faire ça, ce qui amusa encore plus le patron. Jasper sourit face à la complicité de ces deux là. Il était rare de voir Aro de si bonne humeur.

Lorsque le repas se termina, Bella les abandonna pour aller voir Angela, la scénariste. Aro proposa de l'accompagner pour parler de la requête d'Emmett pour la prochaine saison. Si le grand brun n'y vit que du feu, le sourire de Jasper en disait long.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, supplia Emmett en fronçant les sourcils. On dirait un psychopathe.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Demanda le blond en faisant un signe de tête vers Aro.

\- A part que Bella à l'air d'être une chic fille, non...

\- Ils sont très complices et je pense qu'Aro l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, lança-t-il en mettant des guillemets invisibles avec ses doigts.

\- Tu délires mec ! Aro il touche plus aux femmes depuis que la dernière lui a latté les couilles et laissé deux gamins sur le dos...enfin quand je dis ça je parle pas des coups d'un soir. Tu penses que Bella ce serait un coup d'un soir pour lui, le questionna-t-il déçu si c'était le cas.

\- Non je pense au contraire qu'il la regarde différemment. Il y a quelque chose de plus dans son regard. Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'en restera pas là.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a engagée ?

\- Non, Edward qui est avare en compliment au boulot habituellement, m'a certifié qu'elle était excellente. Ça serait cool pour Aro !

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas Jaz, intervint Emmett mécontent. Je n'aimerai pas que l'on m'espionne de cette manière...

\- Déstresse, conseilla son ami avec le sourire. Si j'ai su tenir ma langue pour Rose et toi je saurais également le faire s'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que les journalistes peuvent faire à une relation amoureuse. Encore faut-il qu'Aro ait les nerfs accrochés, parce que Bella ne sera pas facile à amadouer si tu veux mon avis.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'Aro est facile à vivre toi, se moqua Emmett en débarrassant son plateau.

\- Pas faux...

La journée se passa sans encombres, Bella ne trouva pas à s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Lorsque la plupart des acteurs fut parti, Aro invita Bella à monter dans sa voiture. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le même bolide que la veille.

\- C'est la voiture de votre fils ? S'exclama la brune en montant à l'intérieur.

\- Non pourquoi ? Répondit Aro surpris.

\- Et bien alors pourquoi, hier soir, avez vous attendu qu'Alec rentre pour me ramener si vous aviez une autre voiture ?

Aro sourit innocemment en se disant que, définitivement, Bella était loin d'être idiote.

\- J'avais peut-être perdu les clefs du garage, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Aviez vous en tête de me séquestrer pour obtenir des réponses Aro, s'amusa la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si j'avais dans l'idée de vous séquestrer ça aurait été pour une tout autre chose qu'obtenir des réponses, répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

Bella n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de l'humour ou s'il le pensait vraiment. Parce qu'elle avait beau le trouver séduisant, intelligent et drôle, la jeune femme n'était pas prête à se laisser avoir même par Aro.

\- Rassurez vous Isabella, je ne touche pas aux femmes que je vouvoie, lança-t-il en ayant vu son trouble.

\- J'espère que vous ne touchez pas non plus à toutes celle que vous tutoyez parce que sinon vous avez du pain sur la planche, rétorqua-t-elle avec humour.

\- En effet !

Quand ils arrivèrent à nouveau chez Aro, Alec fut d'abord surpris de revoir Bella, puis laissa apparaître un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

\- Bonsoir Bella, la salua-t-il chaleureusement.

\- Bonsoir Alec.

\- Que nous vaux le plaisir de vous revoir ? Un autre contrat à signer ? S'amusa l'adolescent en taquinant son père du regard.

\- Disons que j'ai des problèmes de porte, tenta de le sauver la jeune femme en grimaçant.

\- Vous avez perdu vos clefs ? Explosa de rire Alec n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- En quelque sorte, éluda-t-elle en baissant les yeux embarrassée.

Aro fit signe à son fils d'abandonner, qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. L'adolescent étant loin d'être bête, compris seul que la situation était plus complexe qu'elle n'y laissait paraître.

Aro fit signe à Bella de le suivre, il l'emmena aux cuisines prévenir Carmen qu'il y aurait une personne de plus à table. Alors que son téléphone sonna, une tornade blonde passa comme une furie dans la salle en n'adressant la parole à personne. Alec soupira en s'excusant auprès de l'invitée mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que la blonde revint sur ses pas avec un regard menaçant.

\- C'est qui elle ?! Cracha-t-elle mauvaise. Elle était déjà là hier !

Aro mit une main sur son téléphone et fusilla sa fille du regard.

\- Sois polie ! Sinon je saurais te faire passer l'envie de te prendre pour une enfant pourrie gâtée.

Il fit un signe de tête à son fils qui compris immédiatement qu'il fallait qu'il retienne Jane par tous les moyens.

\- Bien dans ce cas, qui est cette charmante intruse ? Enchaîna Jane crachant son venin.

Bella reconnu immédiatement cette hargne. Elle l'avait eu à son âge lorsqu'un homme mettait un pied chez elle. L'absence de sa mère avait fait de Jane l'unique femme de la maison. Elle défendait juste son territoire.

\- Elle s'appelle Bella..., commença Alec en serrant les dents.

\- Et elle sait se présenter seule, intervint la brune en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Alec. Mon nom entier c'est Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

\- Qu'est-ce que je m'en tape ! S'énerva Jane en croisant les bras. Que voulez vous ? De l'argent, réduire le cœur de mon père à néant ? C'est toutes ce qu'elles veulent quand elles viennent ici !

\- Jane ! Se scandalisa son jumeau honteux pour elle.

\- Rassure toi jeune fille, je suis ici pour une autre raison qui ne concerne que moi et qui ne met pas en cause l'intégrité de ton père ni son honneur...

\- Dis-donc on dirait qu'il nous en a ramené une avec du vocabulaire pour une fois..., se moqua la blonde en scrutant Bella du haut en bas. Ça n'empêche pas que tu peux être une grosse pétasse comme toutes les autres...

\- Dis-moi tu as tes règles ? Lança la brune avec un regard psychotique.

\- C'est quoi le rapport ? Demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que dans le cas contraire j'ai bien envie de t'en coller une, quitte à ce que ça me fasse perdre mon boulot, j'en ai rien à battre. Mais jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais personne ne m'a parlé sur ce ton. Alors ce n'est pas une gamine prépubère qui va commencer. Si tu es de mauvais poil parce que tu t'es fait larguer, ce n'est pas mon problème, va noyer tes soucis dans la glace au chocolat. Si tu es de mauvais poil pour autre chose, je te conseillerai d'en parler à quelqu'un. Rassure toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter sur ton père, j'ai bien assez à faire avec le boulet que je me traîne chez moi et qui m'empêche de rentrer dans mon appartement, raison pour laquelle je me retrouve ici ! Alors on fait quoi, on se gueule dessus jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus de salive ou on apprend un peu à se connaître pour changer ?

Jane tourna un regard choqué vers son jumeau, qui lui était aux anges. Le visage de la blonde changea du tout au tout, puis elle présenta sa main à Bella.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer dans ce cas, je suis ravie de voir que mon père n'a pas ramené une cruche pour une fois ! Ça change !

La brune lui serra la main en secouant la tête. Heureusement que Jane et elle avait des points en commun, sinon elle se serait faite bouffer aussitôt.

\- Comment avez vous fait Bella ? s'amusa Alec n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- A son âge j'avais horreur que les « amis » de ma mère se permettent de me brosser dans le sens du poil pour m'amadouer. Le seul à avoir réussi à percer mes défenses m'a juste remise à ma place. Malheureusement il n'a pas supporté ma mère...ça je peux comprendre...

La grimace que Bella avait faite, fit rire les deux adolescents. Tout compte fait, lorsque Jane rentrait les griffes, elle était plutôt agréable. D'ailleurs, Aro eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit sa fille rire à l'une des blagues de son invitée.

\- J'avais dit pas de drogue Bella ! Lança-t-il en cherchant à comprendre.

\- Vous savez bien que tout est dans mon charme naturelle, répondit la jeune femme en posant un main sur son front.

\- On dirait Emmett, rit Jane en montrant la brune du doigt. En femme !

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ? Elle a l'air gentille ! Cria Aro en se cachant derrière son invitée.

\- J'ai juste aboyé plus fort qu'elle, répondit Bella en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde.

Aro n'arriva pas à en croire ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'il avait ramené une femme ici, elle était toujours reparti en courant, laissant Jane fière d'elle. Sa fille était un démon, cachait sous les traits d'un ange. Mais apparemment Bella était le Diable en personne pour réussir à dompter Jane. Alec semblait penser la même chose. Après tout, Aro avait peut-être enfin trouvé une perle rare.

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez vous de tout ça ? Bisous !**


	4. Première

**Salut tout le monde, vous savez quoi ! On est mardi et qui dit mardi dit chapitre !**

 **Aurlie M: Ah mais c'est ça qui est intéressant l'évolution Bella/Aro dans le chaos qu'est capable de créer Mike. Bisous !**

 **Felicia: merci beaucoup ! J'aime mélanger les couples, ça surprend et ça change surtout. Quant à Bella, il est hors de question qu'elle soit niaise, alors qu'elle ait des faiblesses, c'est normal, mais avoir du caractère ça donne des super dialogues comme je les aime. Alors pour l'instant sûr il y a 11 chapitres de fini donc tu as encore quelques semaines de sureté. Bisous !**

 **maria80044: Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !**

 **Ninidezil: ça fait beaucoup de question en effet. Et tu sais quoi je ne répondrai à aucune d'entre elle, je te laisserai découvrir, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Bisous.**

 **Emelyne: Bien sûr qu'il y en aura d'autre, c'est de Bella dont on parle. Bisous !**

 **Guest: tant mieux ! Merci d'avoir laissé un mot, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous !**

 **Nous y voilà. Pas plus de blabla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bella semblait sur le point de vomir. Elle était totalement perdue. De plus rien que le prix d'une tenue lui donnait envie de tourner de l'œil.

\- On dirait vraiment qu'on t'emmène au bûcher, se moqua gentiment Jane en lui présentant une robe de soirée très échancrée.

\- La première saison vient de se finir, nous diffusons les premiers épisodes dans un cinéma, nous saurons bientôt si une deuxième saison est envisageable ou non et il faut que je me prépare à répondre à des questions de journalistes. Je dois faire tout ça en traversant une allée rouge, habillée comme une grande dame alors que je ne suis qu'une...

\- Finis cette phrase et je te fais avaler mon poing, menaça Rosalie en revenant avec une robe couleur crème au décolleté impressionnant. Essaye celle là...

\- T'as vu le prix ! Ça va pas la tête ! Se scandalisa Bella sous le regard hilare de Jane.

\- Mon père a dit que c'était lui qui te l'offrait et que si tu refusais, alors il te donnerait une prime sur ton salaire jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de râler, contra Jane tous sourires.

La brune grogna en tapotant nerveusement du pied. Elle ne se voyait pas entrer en compagnie des autres acteurs, comme si de rien n'était, alors que eux étaient habitués à ce genre de cérémonie. Pourquoi Aro avait-il tout vu en grand ?!

\- Les deux t'iraient très bien, mais le décolleté de la crème vu la jolie poitrine que tu as, ne laissera personne indifférent, conseilla Tanya en arrivant.

Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elles bossaient ensemble et Bella devait admettre que même si les deux actrices blondes étaient difficiles à cerner par moment, elles étaient devenues de bonnes amies. Même si Bella passait pratiquement tout son temps avec Jane, elle n'en délaissait pas pour autant Angela, Rosalie et Tanya.

\- En gros j'ai juste à sourire et à me faire belle ? Demanda la brune en abdiquant.

\- Exactement, crièrent-elles en même temps.

Après avoir perdu tout espoir de rébellion, Bella les laissa faire. Elles avaient toutes prévu leur tenue depuis des semaines, même Jane. L'adolescente lui avait expliqué que depuis un an, quand Aro était invité à une avant première, il emmenait toujours ses enfants. D'une ça donnait à boire et à manger aux journalistes et de plus il faisait taire toute possible relation avec une femme. A leurs yeux, s'il n'officialisait rien, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

Pourtant si Aro avait vécu dans une résidence ordinaire, il y aurait eu de quoi faire les journaux à scandale. Depuis que Bella et Jane étaient devenue amie, la brune passait pas mal de temps chez son patron. Alors les paparazzis auraient put interpréter ça de n'importe quelle manière, du moment que ça fasse vendre. Or ça n'avait rien à voir. Aro et Bella se taquinaient souvent sur ce sujet, mais rien n'était jamais arrivé et probablement jamais rien ne se produirait.

Ce soir était un soir important pour la série mais aussi pour Bella. Si plusieurs journalistes lui posaient des questions, c'était qu'elle avait fait bonne impression et que son personnage pourrait évoluer. Elle croisait les doigts pour avoir fait du bon boulot.

Lorsque la robe crème fut choisie, les filles continuèrent dans un institut de beauté privatisé par Rosalie pour l'occasion. Bella ne savait absolument pas à quoi elle allait ressembler, mais la personne qui s'occupait d'elle semblait y prendre un plaisir fou.

\- Vous devriez venir plus souvent, vous êtes sublime, la complimenta la femme qui prenait soin d'elle.

Le rire de Bella ne tarda pas à venir. Comment cette femme pouvait dire ça alors que dans les pièces voisines se trouvaient deux des plus belles blondes de la planète.

\- Ne riez pas, si vous croyez que les personnes qui vous accompagnent sont arrivées ici sans une once de maquillage comme vous, alors vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Comptez sur moi vous allez toutes les éclipser !

Cette femme était totalement barge, mais son grain de folie plut à la brune. Après avoir subi des heures de torture : oui Bella voyait ça comme ça, la jeune femme retourna voir ses comparses qui étaient sublimes.

\- Ouah ! Les interpella Bella choquée. Vous allez faire crier les hystériques !

Les trois blondes semblaient ne plus trouver leurs mots lorsqu'elles virent Bella. Elles savaient toutes que leur nouvelle amie avait un potentiel de malade, mais qu'elle ne l'exploitait absolument pas !

\- On va perdre Edward et Jacob, lança Tanya n'en revenant pas.

\- Et pas qu'eux, renchérit Jane admirative de la plastique de sa nouvelle amie. Bella c'est inhumain de cacher une beauté pareille.

\- Tant que je me fond dans la masse..., tenta-t-elle avant que Rosalie lui mette une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ! S'insurgea Rose en la tuant du regard. Tu vas faire parler de toi et ça sera tant mieux ! J'en met ma main à couper.

\- Dommage elle aurait pu te servir, se moqua Bella en se dirigeant vers un miroir pour voir le résultat.

Son cœur tambourina à ses oreilles, jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle. Malheureusement plus elle regardait, plus la seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était sa ressemblance avec son père. Bella avait l'impression de le voir à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son propre regard.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Jane ayant bien remarqué son trouble.

\- Oui, oui, répondit hâtivement la brune en chassant ses mauvaises pensées. C'est juste surprenant.

\- C'est peu de le dire, ricana Tanya en sortant son téléphone portable pour prendre une photo. On va faire parler les filles, faites moi un beau sourire !

Bella eut un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée de ne pas porter de soutien gorge, mais Rosalie lui lança juste un « assume et tu verras tu n'y penseras même plus ». Contre toute attente ce fut le cas. Une fois passé l'euphorie de la préparation, les filles attendirent la voiture qui devait les conduire à l'endroit où les autres acteurs attendaient. Aro avait tenu à ce que tout le monde arrive en même temps.

Tanya devait arriver au bras d'Edward et Jacob pour lancer le suspens sur la série. Rosalie et Emmett voulaient laisser entendre qu'ils étaient ensemble pour pouvoir enfin sortir librement, Jasper dut à son rôle dans la série arrivait avec Alice. Sachant que Carlisle amenait Esmée, qu'Aro était avec Alec et Jane...Bella allait se sentir extrêmement seule sur ce putain de tapis ! Aro lui avait dit de venir avec quelqu'un, ce à quoi la jeune avait explosé de rire. Elle ne connaissait personne capable de l'accompagner ! Sacré Aro et ses mises en scène.

\- Nous y voilà, lança Rosalie en descendant pour rejoindre les autres. Plus que quelques minutes et nous serons au cinéma les filles. Restes juste à récupérer nos hommes.

\- Vos hommes, les filles, vos hommes ! Se moqua Bella en les suivant.

D'ailleurs les « hommes » en question étaient des plus bruyant. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, même si la grosse voix d'Emmett surpassait toutes les autres.

\- On va faire un malheur je vous jure ! Hurla le colosse en réajustant son costume et voyant Rosalie arriver. Ah ! Voilà la plus belle.

Elle l'embrassa et lui souffla un truc à l'oreille. Il chercha quelqu'un du regard et bloqua sur Bella avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme une carpe. Avec sa délicatesse légendaire, il mit un tape violente sur l'épaule de Jasper qui se retourna mécontent, prêt à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Peu à peu tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bella, ce qui la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. D'accord c'était inhabituel de la voir aussi jolie, mais bon, ils n'étaient pas tous obligé de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, exigea-t-elle en rougissant. Si vous continuez je vais suer dans ma jolie robe, saccager tout le maquillage, ainsi que la coiffure et tout sera de votre faute !

Ils explosèrent tous de rire, sous ses beaux atours, Bella restait toujours Bella. Elle vit Edward bousculer certains des acteurs pour pouvoir la rejoindre, mais il fut interrompu par Alec et Aro qui arrivèrent avant lui.

\- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir acheté cette robe, lança malicieusement Aro en l'embrassant.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune femme en boudant. Mais je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Il est hors de question que tu me paies toutes mes robes de soirée.

\- J'aurais tord de m'en priver, s'amusa-t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle même. Tu es superbe. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus perturbant, le décolleté ou l'échancrage dans le dos qui laisse présager une chute de rein...

\- Le décolleté, crois moi sur parole, l'interrompit Alec en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas, continua Aro avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai apprit par expérience que les beaux seins promettent beaucoup de choses mais que les sublimes chutes de rein comme celles-ci les exaucent toutes.

Bella leur mit à chacun un tape sur l'épaule pour les faire redescendre, le père et le fils se regardèrent en riant de bon cœur. La brune détestait les compliments et ne savait jamais les prendre tout simplement.

\- Si vous deux vous dites ça, qu'est-ce que je vais faire face à Tic et Tac ? S'empourpra la brune en essayant de cacher son trouble.

\- Tic et Tac ? Demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ed et Jake, répondit son père hilare. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ils seront occupés par Tanya et les journalistes. Devons-nous attendre ton cavalier ou est-il déjà là ?

\- Je n'en ai pas, répondit-elle en souriant.

Les deux Volturi qui lui faisaient face semblèrent scandalisés.

\- Aro, tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que j'avais un agenda d'homme prévu pour ce genre d'occasion. Le dernier en date a jugé bon de m'étrangler, j'avais pas tellement envie de l'inviter. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- J'aurais pu te prendre comme cavalière mais..., tenta-t-il gêné.

\- Mais ça aurait lancé des rumeurs inutiles et de plus pour les autres acteurs, ce n'est pas cool que je leur vole la vedette alors que c'est eux qui ont fait tout le boulot. Qui a-t-il de mal à arriver seule ?

\- Rien...c'est juste plus facile d'éviter certain journaliste coriace lorsqu'on est deux, répondit-il embêté. Tu aurais dû me le dire...

\- Respires Aro, je vais bien et tout se passera bien. Surtout si Rosalie et Tanya se trouvent devant moi. Pense à ta série et pas à moi, je suis une grande fille, je saurais faire face.

Le patron grommela mais parut mécontent de la laisser seule. Bella faisait la fière comme ça, mais en réalité, elle était morte de trouille. Son franc parler et sa façon de s'attirer des ennuis l'inquiétaient beaucoup face aux journalistes. Aro ne sembla pas du tout satisfait de la situation.

Ils se regroupèrent tous pour rejoindre les voitures qui allaient les déposer les uns derrières les autres au lieu de projection. Alors que Bella prenait position dans l'un des véhicules, la boule au ventre, la portière s'ouvrit et quelqu'un s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Mais Alec qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es censé monter avec ton père..., demanda Bella perdue.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter cela seule pour la première fois de ta vie, trancha-t-il avec un magnifique sourire. Vu mon âge, je doute que l'on nous imagine une histoire tordue, surtout que tu es inconnue et que j'essaye de me faire discret également. Donc, tu n'as pas d'antécédent de paparazzis, moi je suis tellement sage qu'ils ont abandonné l'affaire depuis longtemps. Puis après tout, on s'en bat les couilles de leur connerie. Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je ne laisserai jamais une demoiselle en détresse.

Bella le regarda attendrie. Il était tellement mignon.

\- Tu as une longue carrière devant toi en tant que prince charmant, tu viens de me réconcilier avec la galanterie, merci beaucoup, lança-t-elle sincère.

\- Rien à voir avec la galanterie, tout à voir avec ton décolleté, se moqua-t-il en se baissant pour éviter la claque joueuse de son amie.

\- Peu importe la raison, merci quand même.

\- T'imagines pas comment je vais pouvoir craner demain au lycée en leur montrant une photo de la déesse qui m'accompagnait, joua-t-il en levant une main au ciel avec un air rêveur.

\- Genre tu vas me faire croire que tu as du mal à trouver une petite amie bien plus jolie que moi, s'amusa Bella en secouant la tête.

\- Tu devais être impressionnante d'intelligence au lycée, mais ce n'est pas le cas des filles de mon bahut, j'ai l'impression de côtoyer un banc de sardine qui aurait rencontré un pot de peinture.

\- Jolie comparaison ! Cherche celle qui est le plus en retrait, parfois sous les traits du vilain petit canard, se cache le plus beau cygne du coin.

Alec admit que cette hypothèse n'était pas totalement idiote. La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant l'entrée où ils furent accueillit par de nombreux journalistes.

\- Oh bordel de merde..., grommela Bella en se faisant flasher de tous les côtés.

\- Fais leur ton plus beau sourire, un petit mouvement de hanche envoûteur, des yeux de biche et le tour sera jouait, lui chuchota Alec hilare. Ils ne poseront leurs questions qu'après la diffusion de toute manière. Pour l'instant tu vas juste attiser leur curiosité.

En effet, certains semblaient la regarder avec intérêt, se demandant qui elle était et pourquoi elle était au bras du fils d'Aro Volturi. Ils l'auraient su si le fils du producteur, réalisateur et acteur de la série, avait joué dedans. C'était donc Bella qui attirait l'attention.

Alec l'accompagna donc jusqu'à l'entrée du cinéma en traversant la foule de fans et de journalistes qui étaient tout du long. Bella continua à se demander pourquoi une telle cérémonie pour le lancement de cette série. Mais bon... elle était actrice pas attachée de presse.

Ils s'installèrent en compagnie des autres dans la salle et Aro leur jeta un coup d'œil pour savoir si tout allait bien. Bella lui fit un signe de tête avec un sourire, lui faisant comprendre que tout était sous contrôle.

\- Si jamais tu oses me prendre la main pendant la projection je te colle mon poing dans la gueule, reçu 5/5, se moqua Bella faussement sérieuse.

L'éclat de rire d'Alec résonna dans toute la salle, malgré le bruit environnant, pas mal de monde se retourna avec surprise. Bella fit une petite grimace en se disant que pour la discrétion elle repasserait.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, que Aro et Carlisle eurent fait leur discourt, la projection des premiers épisodes de la série débuta. Bella sourit avec bonheur en voyant ses nouveaux collègues et amis à l'écran. Pourtant elle avait assisté aux tournages de ses scènes, mais les voir sous cet angle, c'était différent. Tous semblaient beaucoup plus jeunes que leur âge réel.

Mais le vrai choc fut quand elle se vit, elle ! Bella eut presque du mal à se reconnaître dans ce personnage, cela lui fit une drôle d'impression, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment elle. C'était un peu vrai, c'était Marie en face pas Bella. Même si elle avait beaucoup moins de temps d'apparition à l'écran que les autres, la brune s'avoua satisfaite du résultat. Sa mère allait piquer une crise si elle tombait sur les épisodes à la télé. L'idée fit sourire Bella. Peu importait si elle avait fait du bon travail, si on la voyait moins que les autres, tout ce que retiendrait sa mère c'était qu'elle s'était faite voir sur un écran.

La brune se laissa prendre au visionnage des premiers épisodes même si elle connaissait déjà l'histoire. Après tout, avoir enfin les scènes dans l'ordre n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Alec, assis à côté d'elle, semblait apprécier. La façon dont il souriait à chaque petite trahison d'un personnage prouvait à Bella qu'il était réceptif.

Lorsque ce fut fini, l'adolescent se tourna vers elle avec le regard brillant.

\- J'adore, admit-il en lui faisant ses yeux doux. J'exige de savoir la suite.

\- Tu attendras, comme tous les autres, lui répondit sa voisine imperturbable. Ils assurent n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous assurez, parce que tu as beau avoir un rôle mineur, crois moi, tu as crevé l'écran. Malheureusement je suis généralement bon pour deviner les scénarios et sache que ton personnage est mal parti. C'est la plus isolée, la plus gentille et celle qui a un honneur à toute épreuve, donc statistiquement parlant, c'est ton personnage qui va prendre le plus cher, c'est prouvé.

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu vas porter la poisse à Marie, lança Bella qui pourtant pensait exactement comme lui.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Aro et Jane les rejoignirent le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda Aro curieux de savoir.

\- Je pense qu'Edward doit changer de coiffure très vite, que Jake doit continuer son sourire ravageur pour au moins cinq saisons encore et que Bella va avoir une vie de merde très bientôt. Sinon je veux la suite, d'urgence, débita Alec avec sérieux.

\- Ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi réservée et discrète dans la série, ça ne te ressemble pas, commenta Jane en désignant Bella.

\- Cela prouve qu'elle fait bien son métier et vous m'en voyez ravi, intervint Aro en leur faisant un signe de tête. Il faut que j'emmène Bella à la salle de conférence pour répondre aux questions des journalistes, ensuite il y aura une petite réception puis, pour finir, je crois qu'Emmett a organisé une fête chez lui.

\- Quel programme ! S'enthousiasma faussement Bella en tapant dans ses mains.

La famille Volturi explosa de rire au grand complet et fit se retourner encore pas mal de monde. Aro présenta son bras à sa charmante collègue et l'emmena vers la fosse aux lions. Bella se retrouva en bout de table, normal. Bien évidemment, Edward, Tanya et Jacob étaient les stars de la soirée, à eux les questions en tout genre. La brune espérait secrètement que tout le monde l'oublierait.

C'est ce qui arriva au départ. Les journalistes étaient enthousiastes vis à vis de la série et de ses acteurs. Pas mal de questions aux sujets des personnages furent abordées, mais notamment, au sujet des carrières. Certains craignaient que les acteurs restent cantonnés à cette série et ne prennent plus le temps de faire de film. Edward, avec son sourire enjôleur, leur avait répondu que les deux activités n'étaient pas incompatibles.

\- Oui monsieur, lança Aro en désignant un homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

\- Bonsoir, James Hunter. Si je peux me permettre, je vais plutôt m'intéresser à la seule personne n'ayant pas encore pris la parole.

« Oh putain ça c'est pour ma gueule » pensa Bella en ayant une sueur froide. Bon après tout elle était prévenue et il faudrait bien faire avec. L'homme se tourna vers elle avec un sourire charmant.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Bella Swan, la salua-t-il gentiment. Vous êtes la seule que nous ne connaissons pas, ni de nom, ni de vue. Quel est votre secret pour avoir réussi à obtenir ce rôle qui à l'origine avait été attribué à Alison Charks, si mes sources sont exactes.

Tous les autres acteurs se tournèrent vers elle inquiet et Aro parut mécontent de l'attaque surprise du journaliste sur sa nouvelle recrue. Mais contre toute attente, Bella laissa échapper un petit rire qu'elle ne put contrôler.

\- Je suppose que je le dois à mon mauvais caractère, répondit-elle honnêtement. J'étais stagiaire sur le tournage, j'ai eu un accrochage avec cette actrice qui m'a promis de me faire virer. N'aimant pas tellement son ton et son jeu d'actrice, je lui ai fait part du fond de ma pensée. De là, pour me punir, je suppose, Aro Volturi ici présent, m'a collé le scripte entre les mains et m'a demandé de le jouer. Ayant quelques années de leçon d'art dramatique derrière moi, j'ai relevé le défi et apparemment bien, puisque j'ai été engagée à sa place.

Le journaliste la regardait agréablement surpris et Aro avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci de m'avoir répondu aussi franchement, et si cela peut vous rassurer, de mon point de vue, pour ce que ça compte, Monsieur Volturi a très bien fait. J'espère sincèrement vous revoir beaucoup plus dans la prochaine saison. Parce que votre personnage m'intrigue autant que vous.

Le silence pesant qui tomba dans la salle mit Bella mal à l'aise. Ce type venait-il vraiment de dire cela devant tout le monde ?

\- Pour tout vous dire j'espère aussi être toujours là pour la prochaine saison, ça m'embêterait de ne pas savoir la suite avant vous, répondit Bella avec un sourire joueur.

L'homme sembla réceptif à son humour et profita encore un peu de sa chance.

\- Êtes vous un diable caché sous les traits d'un ange ? Continua-t-il amusé.

\- Si c'est le cas, faites attention à la fourche en sortant, je l'ai utilisé pour bloquer la porte, répondit Bella du tac-o-tac.

La plupart de l'assemblée explosa de rire. Au moins ils étaient plusieurs à aimer son humour. Le fameux James ne l'a lâché plus du regard.

\- Vous sentez vous proche de votre personnage ? Ça à l'air d'être quelqu'un de timide, voire introverti et vous me semblez être pourtant tout le contraire.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a certains aspects de Marie qui me ressemblent, comme son amour inconditionnel pour la littérature, mais nous sommes bien distinctes l'une de l'autre. Quelqu'un m'a dit tout à l'heure que c'était étrange de me voir dans le rôle de Marie quand on me connaît, de là quelqu'un d'autre a répondu que c'était parce que je faisais bien mon métier. J'ose espérer que c'est vrai.

\- Quel est l'acteur ou l'actrice avec qui vous vous entendez le mieux ? Demanda-t-il malin comme un singe.

Aro s'imposa immédiatement dans la tête de Bella, mais si elle répondait ça, ne risquait-elle pas de lui attirer des ennuis ? Elle préféra donc jouer, une fois encore, la carte de l'humour.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez me voir dans la prochaine saison, alors pourquoi vous me demandez ça devant eux ? J'ai envie de rentrer entière ce soir !

Une fois de plus elle fit rire toute l'assemblée. James Hunter était impressionné, son sourire et son regard essayaient de le dire à Bella.

\- Est-il vrai que votre prénom entier est Isabella ? S'amusa-t-il encore un peu.

La brune plissa les yeux et tourna son regard accusateur vers son patron.

\- Aro ? Menaça-t-elle en se penchant pour mieux le voir.

\- Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi, répondit-il hilare en levant les mains.

\- J'aurais des noms..., souffla-t-elle en les faisant rire.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, continua James en notant quelque chose sur son carnet. Dernière petite question : seriez vous partante pour de nombreuses saisons ?

\- Avec la plus grande joie, admit Bella heureuse de pouvoir enfin répondre directement et sincèrement à une question.

Sa façon de répondre avait du plaire, parce que plusieurs autres journalistes se hasardèrent à lui en poser d'autre. Le fameux James ne cessa pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil durant le reste de la conférence. Bella ne savait pas trop comment analyser tout cela. Avait-elle fait bonne impression ? Elle regarda plus d'une fois Aro, cherchant à savoir si elle avait bien répondu. Mais il semblait tellement absorbé par les questions qui lui tombaient également dessus, qu'il n'était pas vraiment disponible.

Lorsque le temps pour les journalistes de poser leurs questions fut écoulé, tous le monde se dirigea dans l'autre pièce, où le reste des personnes qui avaient assisté à la projection se trouvait. Bien ! Bella comprit qu'il lui restait encore cette étape et ensuite seulement elle pourrait relâcher sa vigilance.

\- Alors ça c'est bien passé ? Demandèrent à l'unisson Alec et Jane en la rejoignant.

\- J'ai fait rire tout le monde, est-ce que c'est bon signe ? Répondit Bella en grimaçant.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça ! Se désola la blonde en boudant.

\- Tu auras le compte rendu demain dans la presse, lança son jumeau avec sarcasme.

Aro fit signe à ses enfants de le rejoindre et Bella les prévint qu'elle serait près du bar. Alors que le barman la déshabillait des yeux en prenant tout son temps pour lui donner son verre, quelqu'un se mit juste à côté d'elle.

\- Vous êtes une sacrée lionne, on vous l'a déjà dit ça ? Demanda James Hunter avec un sourire aimable.

Bella ne savait plus comment se comporter. Était-il là en tant que journaliste ? Voyant le froncement de sourcils de son interlocutrice, James leva les mains en l'air, en souriant aimablement.

\- Nous ne sommes plus dans la salle de conférence, j'ai rangé mon carnet et mon stylo et je compte bien profiter du reste de la soirée, en votre compagnie si cela s'avère possible.

\- Vous me laissez cinq minutes, le temps d'aller récupérer ma fourche ? S'amusa-t-elle en désignant la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous sorti.

James explosa de rire, ravi de voir que son humour n'était pas qu'une façade.

\- C'est très rare de trouver des jeunes recrue aussi sincères dans leurs réponses que vous, même si vous savez habillement éviter celles qui vous dérangent.

\- Merci pour le compliment ! Lança-t-elle en récupérant enfin son verre sous les yeux dépités du barman.

\- Ce n'en était pas un, rit à nouveau James en la détaillant. Un vrai compliment de ma part serait de vous dire que vous êtes sublime, que cette robe vous va à merveille et que vous avez les yeux les plus beaux et parlant que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Et rien qu'à ce petit tic que vous avez sur le coin de la lèvre, j'en déduis que vous êtes totalement ignorante de toutes ces choses. Une intrigue de plus. Toutes les actrices ici sont belles et elles le savent, vous... vous cachez derrière elles et c'est mal.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, intervint Bella têtue.

\- Parce que les hommes ne peuvent pas apprécier à leur juste valeur votre beauté. C'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour moi...

\- Vous allez toutes me les faire ? Se moqua la brune en souriant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda James perdu.

\- Vos techniques de drague, vous allez toutes me les faire ?

Le sourire du blond ne fit que s'élargir et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

\- J'aurais essayé au moins. Mais vous semblez maligne. Bien dans ce cas vous êtes le genre de personne qui préfère me voir au naturel.

\- Ce serait un bon début effectivement, rit la brune en appréciant sa compagnie.

\- D'accord, très bien, je suis journaliste sportif à l'origine mais il se trouve que je remplace un collègue pour l'instant. Ce qui fait que mes questions étaient peut-être...trop osées. Du moins la première c'est lui qui m'a demandé de la poser. Je ne connais pas grand chose au cinéma et vous m'en voyez navré, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

\- C'était parfait, pour ma première fois, je me suis senti à l'aise et je crois que je peux vous dire merci, vous savez détendre les gens avec ce petit sourire.

James en fut ravi. Il n'était pas à l'aise non plus dans ce genre d'exercice mais il se devait de le faire pour son collègue.

\- Néanmoins le début de la série me plaît beaucoup. Est-ce qu'on vous voit un peu plus dans la suite de la saison ?

\- Vers la fin oui, admit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'ils ont laissé une ouverture au cas où mon personnage pourrait prendre de l'ampleur.

\- Vous m'en voyez comblé. Bon en dehors de tout cela, aimez vous le sport ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour tout vous dire. Je ne me suis jamais intéressée d'assez près à l'un d'entre eux pour me décider sur ce point.

\- Le corps magnifique des athlètes ne vous a jamais persuadé de creuser la question ? Se scandalisa faussement James.

Bella se mit à rire de bon cœur. Charmeur, drôle, sympathique. Serait-ce un garçon bien ? Ils se faisaient tellement rares de nos jours.

\- Sans rire Bella, j'ai vraiment envie de faire connaissance, alors si je n'ai aucune chance d'en apprendre plus sur vous, dites le moi tout de suite, que je puisse aller me réfugier dans mon lit pour pleurer devant un match de base-ball...

\- Je me sentirai tellement mal à l'idée de vous savoir pleurant une glace à la main avec un gros pull en laine sur le dos, se moqua-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Alors, si je vous propose d'aller boire un verre un soir... j'ai une chance ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Si vous n'avez pas peur de me voir au naturel, c'est à dire pratiquement sans maquillage, en jean, tee-shirt et baskets, ça peut se négocier, avoua-t-elle avec sincérité.

James resta muet comme une carpe pendant un instant, ne croyant apparemment pas à sa chance.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes en train de casser tous les préjugés que j'avais sur les actrices, s'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- Probablement parce que je ne suis pas une actrice à part entière, je suis encore novice et j'espère rester une personne normale avec mon mauvais caractère et mes valeurs.

\- Ne changez rien, c'est parfait ainsi. Demain, en fin de journée ?

Bella lui fit un sourire confirmant qu'elle était d'accord. Puis elle tourna le regard vers l'assemblée et tomba sur le regard jaloux d'Edward, qui ne semblait pas apprécier son nouveau concurrent. En continuant un peu son inspection, la brune remarqua également le froncement de sourcils d'Aro. Bella lui sourit pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, sourire qu'il lui rendit en soupirant. Elle qui avait toujours su décrypter Aro, ne comprenait pas bien sa réaction. Était-il mécontent ? Ou tout simplement veillait-il sur elle comme le protecteur qu'il avait toujours été ? La jeune femme s'attendrit à cette pensée. Quelque soit la raison de son inquiétude, Aro gardait un œil sur elle et sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui fit grand plaisir.

* * *

 **Bah quoi ? Pas taper moi ! Parce que moi aimer vous. Bisous !**


	5. Magazine

**Bonjour tout le monde. Comment allez vous ? Bon alors juste une petite info pour la semaine prochaine, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez pas le chapitre arriver tout de suite, je bosse toute la journée je le mettrais en rentrant le soir.**

 **Sinon pourquoi tout le monde vois James comme un élément perturbateur, comme si moi j'allais mettre un élément perturbateur ? ( quoi si ça se trouve pour une fois c'est vrai et vous allez même pas me croire).**

 **Eh ! Vous savez quoi ? On a bientôt passé les 100 reviews ! Une holà pour vous ! (sûr qu'une holà toute seule c'est pas super fun mais on fera avec)**

 **Guest: C'est une très bonne chose que tu puisses rire sur cette fic, parce que j'adore ça. James est un peu là pour ça. Bisous !**

 **Aurlie M: Ah mais James est justement là pour ça, il faut qu'Aro se bouge un peu. Bisous !**

 **ninidezil: justement dis toi que James arrive pour ça. Parce qu'à la différence des autres, il plait bien à Bella celui là. Bisous.**

 **Sophie: oh tu es trop mignonne ! Merci beaucoup. Bisous !**

 **Guest MC: effectivement ce chapitre était un peu à part, il permettait de mettre en place un nouveau perso pour qu'il fasse un peu bouger les choses. Mais dans cette fic, il y aura certain chapitre comme ça, plus pour mettre en place un perso ou une situation. Bisous !**

 **Nous y voilà, bonne lecture. Bisous !**

* * *

\- Alors ?! Hurla Jane en sautillant sur place pour savoir.

\- Tu es bien curieuse, s'amusa Bella en la rejoignant dans le canapé.

\- Oh allez ! Nous sommes copines ! Tu me dois bien ça.

Bella explosa de rire en voyant l'impatience de l'adolescente. Voilà trois mois que la série était sortie, la première saison venait juste de finir et avait eu un sacré succès. Ce qui avait permis de confirmer une deuxième et même une troisième saison, que Bella s'était empressée de signer.

Les spectateurs avaient beaucoup appréciés Marie et voulaient en savoir plus. Voilà comment Bella s'était retrouvée en réunion avec les scénaristes et Aro pour discuter de la suite de son personnage. Comme elle l'avait soupçonné, Marie et Sam avait une intrigue à dénouer, mais les scénaristes ne voulaient pas lui en dire plus pour l'instant. Par contre, ce fut la brune qui trouva le moyen d'amener plus facilement son personnage dans le cercle bien fermé des principaux. Puisqu'à la première saison Anthony finissait avec Irina, Bella avait proposé que Jake se venge en essayant de séduire la sœur d'Anthony. Encore novice niveau amour, la jeune Marie risquait de se faire prendre au piège. Après c'était aux scénaristes de faire le reste. La brune eut un petit sourire en imaginant Alec voyant les difficultés de Marie. Elle avait beaucoup moins rit en se rendant compte qu'elle allait passer beaucoup de scène avec Jacob. Notamment des scènes d'amour...

Mais ce qu'attendait impatiemment Jane, c'était de savoir comment c'était passé le week-end en amoureux de Bella. James s'était révélé être un amour, attentionné et drôle, il avait beaucoup de qualité.

\- C'était bien, lança la brune souriante.

Jane perdit tout de suite sa bonne humeur. Elle fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

\- Comment ça « bien » ? Ce type t'emmène un week-end entier à la mer, pour que vous soyez en amoureux et toi, tu trouves ça juste bien ?

Bella laissa tomber le masque et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Que veux tu que je te dise... je suis compliquée comme fille, se justifia Bella en soupirant. James est beau, adorable, il est au petit soin, intimement parlant c'est très bien mais...

\- Mais quoi ?! Cria Jane scandalisée.

Bella baissa les yeux en grimaçant. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se mordit la lèvre en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je n'ai pas... l'étincelle, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'entends tu par là ? L'interrogea Jane cherchant à comprendre.

\- Je me sens bien avec lui, mais je me sentirais encore mieux si nous étions seulement amis. Je l'apprécie mais je ne l'aime pas. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus... fort.

\- Ça ne fait que trois mois que vous êtes ensemble, tu devrais peut-être attendre encore un peu, pour voir si ce n'est pas juste la frousse de tomber sur un connard comme ton ex, conseilla la blonde soucieuse pour son amie.

Bella lui fit un maigre sourire, Jane n'avait pas tort. La brune avait un mal de chien à faire confiance à son petit ami actuel, d'ailleurs elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de Mike. Alors qu'elles étaient en pleine conversation, Aro débarqua de nul part et réclama une place entre les deux.

\- Regardez moi ça, deux magnifiques plantes dans mon canapé, lança-t-il en faisant la bise à Bella.

\- Et bien ! S'amusa Jane heureuse de le voir si joyeux. Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

\- Rien en particulier..., se défendit-il un peu trop vite aux yeux de sa fille. Bon comment se passe les vacances Bella, bientôt prête à reprendre le tournage ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, je m'emmerde chez moi, admit-elle en soupirant.

\- James ne te tient pas compagnie ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il bosse lui et en ce moment il a pas mal de travail. Nous avons eu un week-end tranquille ce n'est déjà pas mal.

\- Je n'aime pas les journalistes..., commença-t-il en grimaçant.

\- On le saura ! Intervint Jane en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu nous l'as bien assez répété. Mais James est journaliste sportif, pas paparazzis, c'est un bon point pour lui.

\- Mouais, fais quand même attention, conseilla-t-il à sa protégée.

Bella, attendrie par cette attention, lui prit la main en lui jurant qu'elle serait prudente. Alec arriva discrètement de l'entrée en se dandinant, mal à l'aise. Les trois compères tournèrent leur tête vers lui suspicieux, se demandant bien ce qui lui arrivait.

\- J'ai une nouvelle pas cool, commença-t-il en grimaçant et en montrant un magazine.

Quand Aro vit ce que son fils tenait dans ses mains il grogna aussitôt. Qu'avaient-ils encore inventé cette fois ci ?

\- Alors ? Qui est ma nouvelle victime ? A qui ai-je brisé le cœur ce mois-ci ? S'énerva Aro ne supportant plus ce genre de cancans débiles.

Alec grimaça encore un peu plus en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Pour une fois ce n'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit, mais de Bella...

\- Quoi ! Hurla la brune en se levant avec précipitation du canapé pour arracher le torchon des mains de l'adolescent.

Les couleurs de la jeune femme disparurent bien vite lorsqu'elle découvrit des photos de son week-end en amoureux avec James. Photos où on la voyait en maillot de bain et où elle s'amusait grandement avec son petit ami.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'énerva-t-elle scandalisée en voyant de nombreuses photos indiscrètes.

\- Bah tu deviens célèbre ma grande, marmonna Jane en essayant de dédramatiser la chose. Il n'y a pas de photos porno c'est déjà pas mal. Il est super bien foutu James...

\- Jane ! Grogna Aro mécontent. Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut leur foutre bon dieu, je ne suis personne, rouspéta Bella ne s'en remettant pas.

\- Erreur, tu es la nouvelle actrice montante et ils ne vont pas te lâcher de si tôt s'ils trouvent du matériel pour vendre leur torchon, expliqua Aro furieux.

\- Putain mais je suis censée faire quoi ? Demanda Bella paniquée.

\- Soit tu te fais discrète, soit tu officialises avec James, conseilla son manager avec une petite moue.

\- Mais c'est trop tôt enfin... je ne sais même pas où nous en sommes. Enfin...c'est surréaliste ce genre de situation !

Alec jeta un regard à son père, le petit sourire en coin qu'il avait ne lui échappa pas. Jane, elle, continuait à regarder les photos avec appréciation.

\- Calme toi, pour l'instant ce n'est rien de méchant, continua Aro cherchant à la détendre. Ils vous ont pris en photos sur une plage, vous semblez bien ensemble, ça fait juste voir une bonne facette de toi, une idylle naissante. Si jamais vous restez ensemble, alors ils chercheront à avoir de nouvelles photos et si vous vous séparez un jour et bien ça sera la même chose. Continue juste à vivre et parles-en avec James, savoir ce qu'il en pense. Tout ça n'ira peut-être pas plus loin.

Le visage dépité de Bella ne rassura pas beaucoup Aro. Il ne pouvait pas trop l'en blâmer, lui aussi avec eut du mal à s'en remettre la première fois.

\- Bon je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais crut que j'intéresserai un journal un jour.

Aro lui lança un regard qui en disait long avec son éternel sourire en coin, ce à quoi Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, elle aurait pu faire la une de tous les journaux depuis longtemps si le nom de son père était révélé au grand jour. Les jumeaux les regardèrent successivement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils se racontaient silencieusement.

\- Ma mère va me tuer quand elle va tomber là dessus, se plaignit la brune poussant un profond soupir.

\- Parce que tu as eu de ses nouvelles dernièrement ? Demanda Aro surpris.

\- Non, c'est vrai, depuis que je joue dans la série, c'est silence radio, admit Bella presque soulagée de ne pas devoir faire face à une crise de nerf de sa mère.

\- T'inquiète pas c'est surfait d'avoir une mère de nos jours, lança Jane amèrement. Heureusement nous, nous avons notre père...

\- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, l'interrompit Bella en fermant les yeux. Moi mes parents je ne sais pas lequel est le plus à frapper. Enfin bref, je vais essayer de joindre James, le mettre au courant le pauvre...

Bella s'éloigna en prenant son portable. Jane était encore muette de la réponse de sa nouvelle amie. La blonde se tourna vers son père cherchant une explication.

\- Ne titille pas trop Bella sur ce sujet, conseilla Aro sérieux. Tu n'aimes pas que l'on te questionne sur ta mère, elle est exactement pareil mais sur son père.

\- Elle ne me parle jamais d'elle, avoua Jane en haussant les épaules. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était en froid avec sa mère.

\- Bella est quelqu'un de très secret quand il s'agit d'elle, intervint Alec observateur. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se confie facilement.

En entendant ses enfants, Aro se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être le seul à en connaître autant sur sa protégée. Avait-il réussi à conquérir sa confiance ou était-ce juste le fait qu'il ait cherché par lui même. Peut-être que Bella ne lui aurait rien dit s'il n'avait pas engagé un détective.

De son côté la brune était inquiète de la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec son petit ami actuel. Lorsque James décrocha, le cœur de Bella fit un raté.

\- Salut ma belle, lança-t-il avec joie.

\- Salut toi, répondit-elle en récupérant un peu le sourire. Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu as jeté un coup d'œil au magazine...

\- Oui, oui, il y a un de mes collègues qui s'est fait un plaisir de se jeter sur moi ce matin. Selon lui je cite : « je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète parce qu'en plus de me taper une actrice, tu es trop bonne ». Ce qui fait qu'un autre de mes collègues a dû me retenir pour que je ne lui colle pas une droite.

\- Je suis désolé..., se dépita Bella en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Bon je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans un journal à scandale un jour, mais je commence à te connaître et toi non plus, tu ne dois pas apprécier. Mais après, il n'y a rien de méchant. Ils se sont contenter de prendre quelques photos et d'y ajouter leur histoire. Je vais peut-être en encadrer une, parce que ce maillot de bain t'aller à merveille et m'a émoustillé toute la journée.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire, il n'en ratait pas une celui là. Son humour était une des choses qui lui avait le plus plut.

\- Garde le sourire Bella, il est trop beau pour que tu le perdes à cause d'eux, conseilla-t-il tendrement. Pour moi, ne t'en fais pas, je survivrai très bien, après tout, je suis le veinard qui sort avec la star montante du petit écran. Elle m'a choisie alors qu'elle était entourée d'Edward Cullen et Jacob Black, mon ego n'en peut plus...

Ce fut un rire franc qui sortit des lèvres de la brune cette fois-ci. Il était adorable, Jane avait peut-être raison, Bella n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à un homme.

\- Par contre ce soir je suis obligé d'annuler, parce que mon chef m'a collé un événement sportif de dernière minute.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, ça me laissera le temps de lire le nouveau scripte que l'on m'a filé aujourd'hui, le renseigna-t-elle.

\- Je saurais me faire pardonner, promit-il la voix enjôleuse.

\- J'espère bien ! Allez retourne travailler, bisous.

Bella raccrocha et retourna dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il la vit, Aro perdit progressivement le sien, ce qui une fois encore, n'échappa pas à son fils.

\- Ça à l'air d'aller, constata Jane heureuse pour elle.

\- Il l'a plutôt bien prit, même s'il n'apprécie pas trop les commentaires graveleux de certains, expliqua Bella soulagée. Il est cool.

\- Oui c'est sûr que ça doit te changer de l'ancien, ricana Alec.

\- Bon moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai pas mal de boulot et je dois rejoindre Carlisle après, lança Aro un peu trop froidement pour que cela passe inaperçu.

Les trois autres le regardèrent partir surpris par son ton. Bella plus particulièrement.

\- Il a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle le temps que je téléphonais à James ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

\- Je pense savoir ce qu'il a, ne t'en fais pas, ça lui arrive quelques fois, dans une heure ça ira mieux, répondit Alec en souriant en coin.

\- Oh les hommes..., soupira Jane en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bella eut un petit pincement au cœur malgré tout. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à partir, elle frappa à la porte du bureau d'Aro, inquiète.

\- Oui ! Répondit sèchement son patron.

\- Désolé de te déranger, je venais juste te dire au revoir, est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ? L'interrogea-t-elle préoccupée.

Le visage dur d'Aro s'adoucit aussitôt qu'il vit le regard inquiet de sa protégée.

\- Ce n'est rien, parler de la mère des jumeaux me met souvent les nerfs en boule, rien de grave, se justifia-t-il.

\- Je sais que je suis ton employée et tout ça...mais enfin je te considère aussi comme un ami et que si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. L'amitié ça ne fonctionne pas que dans un sens...

La bonne humeur d'Aro refit tout à coup surface.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé te connaître plus tôt..., confia Aro doucement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour rien, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je divague, je vieillis...

\- Oh bah dis, si tout le monde pouvait vieillir aussi bien que toi papy, se moqua la brune. Allez arrête un peu ta parano, tu n'es pas vieux, tu es beau gosse, adulé et la sexytude en personne, alors cesse immédiatement de me balader sur ta vieillesse. Tu ne m'aurais pas montré tes enfants, je n'aurais jamais crut que tu étais en âge d'en avoir.

Les yeux d'Aro se mirent à briller de bonheur. Bien ! C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

\- Merci d'illuminer mes journées Bella, tu es le soleil qui me manquait. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, surtout quand je vois qu'ils sont sincères.

La brune rougit légèrement en se rendant compte que sa langue avait encore parlé trop vite. Après un dernier signe de la main, l'actrice partit de la résidence pour rejoindre son appartement.

Bella devait avouer qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité depuis que la porte avait été renforcée. De plus, Mike n'était jamais revenu. Est-ce qu'Aro avait vraiment fait quelque chose, ou est-ce que cet abruti d'ex avait enfin compris qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance ?

La jeune femme s'installa dans son canapé avec le nouveau scripte. Elle s'amusa de voir comment la pauvre Marie allait « prendre cher » comme disait Alec. Le personnage allait vite devenir le pantin de Jake mettant en péril sa relation avec son frère.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa lecture, la sonnette se fit entendre. Bella releva la tête, il était à peine 19h, qui pouvait bien venir jusqu'ici ? Après avoir regardé par le judas, la jeune femme sourit tendrement, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un énorme bouquet de rose. En effet, James savait se faire pardonner. Bella ouvrit la porte avec bonheur.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle en restant bloquée sur la beauté du bouquet.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir plus, car une main la bouscula à l'intérieur avec force et claqua la porte. Le bouquet atterrit sur le sol et lorsque Bella jeta un coup d'œil au livreur, elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'es trouvé un nouveau Jules ! Hurla Mike en retirant sa casquette et en jetant le magazine au sol. Tu as fait une erreur Bella, une énorme erreur !

\- Sors d'ici et maintenant ! Cria-t-elle à la fois furieuse et apeurée.

\- Non, non, non ! Ça ne marche comme ça ! Tu as fait en sorte que je ne puisse plus entrer chez toi, tu te fais toujours accompagner par quelqu'un, tout ça pour aller voir ailleurs. Je ne crois pas non !

Bella commença à reculer, sentant le danger arriver. Il était blanc comme un mort, il avait les poings serrés et sa mâchoire tremblée de rage.

\- Tu m'appartiens ! Tu m'entends ! Vociféra-t-il en la tuant du regard.

\- Je n'appartiens qu'à moi même, maintenant sors d'ici ou j'appelle les flics...

La tête de Bella atterrit dans le mur après avoir reçu une gifle monumentale. Elle n'aurait jamais crut qu'il avait autant de force.

\- Tu es à moi et je ne laisserai jamais aucun homme t'approcher !

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la jeta violemment au sol, le regard tueur.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça ! Cracha-t-elle folle de rage en se relevant. Cet homme prend soin de moi, ce que toi tu ne sais pas faire...

Bella avait senti une pointe de courage monter en elle, mais elle avait vite disparut lorsque Mike lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac. Puis un autre, puis encore un autre et ainsi de suite. A un moment, elle sentit sa tête entrer en collision avec quelque chose de pointu et elle saigna abondamment. Mike finit par lui donner des coups de pieds tout en hurlant qu'elle était à lui.

\- Ce fils de pute va retrouver ses boyaux au fond d'un canal et toi je vais finir par te buter si tu ne comprends pas enfin que je suis le seul que tu as le droit d'aimer !

Comprenant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas si elle ne faisait rien, Bella regroupa le peu de force qui lui restait et balança la lampe qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, en plein dans la tête de Mike. Il fut étourdi aussitôt et Bella se releva le plus vite qu'elle le put. En passant par son salon elle récupéra son téléphone portable sur la table et s'enferma dans sa chambre à bout de souffle. De peur que Mike n'enfonce la porte, elle rajouta sa commode et s'assit devant, toute tremblante, ça devenait une habitude. Elle ouvrit son téléphone et appela la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Isabella, voyons, je te manque déjà, s'amusa Aro en décrochant.

\- Aro...pitié ! Aide moi ! Je t'en supplie..., lança-t-elle suffoquant en panique.

\- Bella, calme toi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'alarma-t-il aussitôt.

\- Il est entré chez moi...je suis tellement idiote...Aro j'ai peur, il est furieux, il a...il a..., enchaîna Bella n'arrivant plus à trouver les mots tellement elle était effrayée.

\- J'arrive, mets toi à l'abri, nous ne sommes pas loin...

\- BELLA ! Hurla Mike en tambourinant à la porte. Espèce de salope ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! Je vais te défoncer ta petite gueule quand tu vas sortir, crois moi ça va chier !

\- Accélère Carlisle ! Ordonna Aro froidement.

\- Aro..., j'ai tellement peur, avoua-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

\- Reste à l'abri on fait au plus vite...

\- Tu téléphones à qui espèce de pute ! S'égosilla Mike en frappant à coup de pied dans la porte.

Bella étouffa un sanglot, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Alors qu'elle avait besoin de soutient, son téléphone coupa la communication par manque de batterie. Elle était terrifiée et chercha du regard quelque chose pour se défendre. La brune prit à nouveau sa lampe de chevet, ça avait marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux.

Mais contre toute attente, les coups contre la porte cessèrent et le silence se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Ce qui ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. Qu'est-ce que Mike était en train de préparer ? Elle était tellement recroquevillée sur elle même et sa panique, que la jeune femme ne se préoccupait même pas de la douleur. Elle ne sut combien de temps passa avant qu'elle n'entende à nouveau du bruit dans le salon.

\- ISABELLA ! Hurla Aro en panique.

La jeune femme se releva en vitesse et dégagea au mieux la commode, malgré la douleur de son corps. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Cria son patron en accourant vers elle.

Lorsque les bras d'Aro se refermèrent sur elle, Bella se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en se laissant tomber au sol. Aro lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, pleura Bella à bout de force. Je ne pouvais appeler que toi...

\- Tu as bien fait et arrête de dire que tu es désolé, bon sang. Mais dans quel état il t'a mise. Tu saignes ! S'alarma-t-il en se tournant vers Carlisle. Trouve moi quelque chose pour faire pression, il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Je suis désolée..., sanglota-t-elle de plus belle. Je ne savais pas qui appeler... j'ai eu tellement peur...

\- Il va payer, fais moi confiance, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en la berçant.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, avoua-t-elle en tournant de l'œil.

\- Wow ! Bella regarde moi, ne t'endors pas ! Ordonna le brun en la secouant un peu.

\- Tiens, dit Carlisle en lui amenant une serviette de la salle de bain. La vache, il ne l'a pas ratée.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'entrée et Bella se crispa aussitôt de peur que ce soit Mike qui revienne. Mais elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Emmett et Rosalie débarquer. Des larmes de fureur embrasèrent les yeux de la blonde et Emmett dut faire un effort pour ne pas exploser.

\- Où est-il ?! S'énerva Emmett en voyant l'état de son amie.

\- Il est parti, certainement qu'il a compris que nous arrivions quand il a entendu que Bella appelé quelqu'un, jugea Carlisle en ramenant au fur et à mesure les affaires de la brune pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Prépare lui des fringues Rose et rejoignez nous à l'hosto, je l'emmène immédiatement, ordonna Aro en soulevant Bella dans ses bras. Les clefs sont sur la porte.

Étrangement, Bella avait laissé un double de sa nouvelle porte à son patron, comme quoi elle lui faisait plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui. La brune, sentant les bras chaud et accueillant d'Aro la porter, se détendit légèrement. Une pensée lui passa par la tête en songeant aux escaliers à descendre. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage, voire la force de le lui faire remarquer.

Elle grimaça de douleur lorsque Aro l'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, il monta avec elle, laissant Carlisle conduire. Le brun, ne desserrant pas les dents, voulu voir l'ampleur des dégâts en soulevant légèrement le tee-shirt de sa protégée.

\- Non..., grogna-t-elle en lui attrapant la main.

\- Il faut que je vois Isabella, pour lui rendre au centuple quand je retomberai sur lui, lança Aro sérieusement.

\- M'appelle pas Isabella, gémit-elle en le laissant faire.

Un rire amère lui échappa, puis il remonta le haut de Bella et siffla en voyant l'état de son ventre. Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et grimaça.

\- Aro elle tourne de l'œil, le prévint Carlisle en se concentrant sur la route.

\- Bella, non Bella reste éveillée !

Mais c'était trop tard elle était tombée dans les pommes, la panique d'Aro ne fit qu'augmenter. De plus sa tête n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Le cœur de l'acteur ne cessait de battre à toute allure. S'il mettait la main sur ce Mike, ça allait mal finir. Carlisle se gara devant les urgences, permettant ainsi à son ami de descendre Bella.

Aussitôt des médecins se précipitèrent vers eux, demandant des explications. La suite fut assez énervante pour Aro, qui n'était pas un homme patient. La salle d'attente était sa hantise. A un moment il dut sortir pour prévenir ses jumeaux de la raison de son absence. Jane ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle hurla un « on arrive ».

Rosalie était en train de ruiner sa manucure et Emmett ruminait dans son coin. Il avait déjà connu ça avec Rosalie, ils savaient tous les deux mieux que quiconque ce que venait de vivre Bella. Jane débarqua comme une furie dans la salle d'attente, suivit de prêt par son frère.

\- Alors ? Demanda sa fille furieuse.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelle, mais elle était bien amochée. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour se barricader dans sa chambre dans son état, mais je remercie le ciel qu'elle ait réussi, confia Aro en se frottant les yeux.

\- Et il est où ce bâtard, cet enfoiré c'est fait la malle c'est ça. Ils sont où les flics ?!

\- Calme toi Jane, ça n'aidera personne de faire un scandale ici, la tranquillisa son jumeau en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Quelqu'un a prévenu James ? Demanda Jane en les regardant successivement.

\- Personne n'a son numéro, Bella nous le donnera tout à l'heure, lança Rosalie en réfléchissant.

Un médecin arriva enfin, mettant fin à leur discussion. Aro se précipita vers lui pour avoir des nouvelles.

\- Bonsoir, c'est vous qui avez amené Isabella Swan ? Demanda le médecin en regardant tout le monde qui attendait.

\- Oui c'est nous, intervint Aro impatient. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle a plusieurs côtés cassées, ainsi que son poignet gauche. Nous l'avons recousue à la tête mais elle a un très léger traumatisme crânien, nous allons donc la garder en observation pour voir l'évolution de la chose pendant la nuit. Nous l'avons installé dans une chambre et je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait voir une seule personne pas plus d'un quart d'heure, elle m'a répondu : Aro.

\- C'est moi, lança le brun heureux que Bella l'ai choisi.

\- Bien, donc pas longtemps, après nous allons lui donner des antidouleurs et un sédatif, donc elle ne sera plus d'attaque pour quoique ce soit.

\- Vas-y nous t'attendons, prévint Carlisle bienveillant.

Aro suivit donc le médecin à travers les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à celle de Bella. Elle lui sourit légèrement en le voyant entrer. Il se précipita vers elle et lui embrassa les mains en réconfort.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne me remercie jamais pour ça, tu l'as dit toi même, l'amitié ce n'est pas que dans un sens. Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin.

\- Alors je peux abuser un peu...

Aro lui sourit tendrement, elle pouvait tout lui demander à l'instant.

\- Je peux avoir un câlin ? Supplia-t-elle cherchant du réconfort.

\- Avec joie.

Il s'installa donc dans son dos et la réchauffa du mieux qu'il put, elle était glacée.

\- Il faudrait prévenir James, murmura-t-il même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Demain, là je veux juste du calme et un câlin.

Aro lui caressa le bras gentiment, puis il finit par lui prendre la main. Il avait eut tellement peur. Peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Son cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait vu le sang dans le couloir. Bella serra sa main avec force. Il était tellement gentil avec elle. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

\- Il a mauvaise mine ton soleil maintenant, ricana-t-elle légèrement.

\- Tu seras toujours aussi belle à mes yeux, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Enfin rassurée, Bella se détendit. Le médecin ne tarda à revenir les rappeler à l'ordre. Aro supplia tout de même d'attendre que Bella s'endorme pour partir. Il tenait beaucoup à sa nouvelle star, mais il tenait encore plus à la femme qui se cachait en dessous. Personne ne la ferait souffrir, sinon il se retrouverait face à Aro. C'était valable pour Mike, mais aussi pour James.

* * *

 **Bon euh... si je dis: pas taper moi ! Vous allez vraiment le faire ou pas ? Bisous !**


	6. Plâtre

**Comme je vous l'avais dis, je vous poste le chapitre le soir, parce que aujourd'hui était mon premier jour à mon nouveau boulot, donc nous voilà à cette heure.**

 **Bien alors on a des envies de meurtre contre Mike, comme c'est étonnant.**

 **nana: c'est certaine que Bella a prit cher. Mike va être un problème, pendant un certain temps. Bisous.**

 **Mitub: Merci beaucoup à bientôt. Bisous !**

 **Guest: Tout le monde pense qu'Aro va se venger mais il a une autre idée en tête. Sûr qu'un déménagement arrangerai bien leur affaire, mais ce serait trop simple. Bisous !**

 **Sabibi: Que tu restes sur ta fin c'est normal, c'est pour que tu reviennes chercher la suite. Bisous !**

 **Nous y voilà, je vous laisse découvrir. Gros bisous !**

* * *

Bella essaya une fois encore de gratter l'intérieur de son plâtre avec une baguette en râlant.

\- Saloperie de merde..., grogna-t-elle en trouvant enfin l'endroit exact où ça la grattait. Ah génial !

Le soupir de jouissance que la brune poussa fit exploser de rire Jane à ses côtés.

\- Heureusement que James n'arrive que ce soir, sinon il pourrait se poser des questions, se moqua la blonde.

\- Je me trimballe cette merde depuis des semaines, je suis en train de devenir folle !

\- Tu l'enlèves cet après midi, encore un peu de patience, ton poignet retrouvera bientôt toute sa mobilité. Mais évite de faire ce genre de bruit devant mon père quand il t'emmènera à l'hôpital, ça pourrait lui donner des idées.

\- Ah ah ! Très drôle, maugréa Bella en fusillant son poignet du regard. Moi tout ce que je me dis c'est que ton père va tomber dans les pommes quand ils vont ouvrir cette horreur.

Jane la serra dans ses bras en riant de bon cœur. La blonde était heureuse que son père soit tombé sur un pareil phénomène. La police était toujours à la recherche de Mike, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre la main sur lui. Bella avait enfin réussi à expliquer la situation à James qui veillait sur elle avec soin à présent. Le reste du temps, Aro se chargeait de jouer le garde du corps. Il lui avait proposé de venir occuper la chambre d'ami de sa grande maison tant que Mike ne serait pas arrêté. Même si cela aurait beaucoup rassuré Bella, elle ne pouvait pas empiéter sur la vie d'Aro. Il avait besoin de son intimité, comme la brune avait besoin de la sienne. En attendant, elle révisait religieusement son texte, parce qu'elle avait bien plus de boulot qu'avant. La sonnerie de l'appartement se fit entendre, avant que les deux femmes voit Aro apparaître dans le couloir.

\- Bonjour les filles, salua-t-il en enlevant son manteau. Alors Bella, bientôt libérée ?

\- J'ai envie de pleurer tellement je suis pressée, avoua-t-elle en essuyant une larme imaginaire sur sa joue.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu changes d'appartement, la poignet de la porte des escaliers m'est resté entre les mains, se plaignit-il en souriant méchamment.

\- Les appartements sont hors de prix et j'essaye d'économiser un peu avant d'en changer, s'expliqua Bella sérieusement. Alors, à moins que cet appart finisse par disparaître du jour au lendemain, je ne viendrai pas habiter chez toi.

\- Va chez James, proposa-t-il vraiment pas rassuré.

La brune secoua la tête devant son entêtement. Il était incorrigible.

\- Bien dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix, lança Aro en sortant son portable et en tapant un message.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé, s'inquiéta aussitôt Bella connaissant son patron.

Peu de temps après, un homme débarqua dans le couloir, habillé d'un costard noir, un air froid collé au visage, suivi d'un autre immense qui passait à peine à la porte.

\- C'est qui ça ? Demanda Bella apeurée.

\- Papa je crois vraiment que ça ne va pas lui plaire, prévint Jane en ayant reconnu les nouveaux venus.

\- Isabella je te présente Demetri et Félix, qui travaillent pour moi depuis de nombreuses années à la résidence Solaris. Ils seront tes gardes du corps...

\- Je te demande pardon ?! S'écria la brune en grinçant des dents.

\- Ce sont tes gardes du corps, insista Aro imperturbable. Tant que Mike traîne dehors et que la police ne l'attrape pas, ils resteront prêt de toi.

\- Mais c'est complètement débile ! Je ne sors pratiquement jamais d'ici. Excusez moi les garçons, ce n'est pas contre vous, vous faites de superbes bodyguard, mais ils vont se faire tellement chier les pauvres !

Même s'ils étaient censés rester professionnel, Demetri et Félix laissèrent échapper un sourire.

\- Je m'en moque, c'est non négociable, répondit son patron avec le sourire. Ils sont payés pour te protéger où que tu ailles, s'il faut qu'ils restent devant ta porte toute la nuit et bien ils le feront parce que c'est leur métier.

\- Au moins pour une fois on le fera au chaud, intervint Demetri en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis là dessus, se scandalisa-t-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- En aucun cas, tu n'avais qu'à accepter la chambre d'ami, se moqua Aro fier de lui.

Le regard que Bella lui jeta fit rire encore plus son patron. Il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive encore quoique ce soit.

\- Si tu ne veux pas voir ça comme une geste d'amitié et bien considère que je protège mon investissement, se moqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu veux que je te le colle où au juste ton investissement ! S'énerva-t-elle enfin.

\- Nous n'allons pas aborder ce genre de sujet ensemble, répondit-il avec un regard lubrique qui fit rire les gardes du corps et Jane.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que mon père sortirait un truc pareil devant moi ! Se scandalisa faussement la blonde en riant de bon cœur.

\- J'ai tendance à oublier que tu es l'amie de Bella, avoua son père en grimaçant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Comme bien souvent Bella se crispa dans son canapé. Lorsqu'une visite n'était pas prévue, elle avait tendance à angoisser.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si c'est lui au moins il va être bien reçu, cracha Aro en partant ouvrir.

Demetri et Félix retrouvèrent leur sérieux aussitôt qu'ils virent le regard apeuré de Bella. Elle se montrait très fière, mais au fond, elle n'en menait pas large. Les gardes du corps s'installèrent de façon à paraître le plus discret possible et à garder un œil sur leur patron. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Bella lorsqu'elle vit sa mère débarquer.

\- Maman ! S'écria la brune en se levant de son canapé.

\- Quel comité d'accueil ! Lança Renée en fusillant tous les hommes du regard. Il fallait s'y attendre quand on traîne avec des acteurs.

Bella ferma les yeux en mordant ses lèvres. Elle priait pour qu'on lui donne le courage de supporter cette conversation. Jane dévisagea la nouvelle venu avec dédain, comme elle l'avait fait avec Bella la première fois.

\- Ça fait plusieurs mois que l'on ne s'est pas vu, tu n'as pas autre chose à me dire, demanda sa fille avec son sourire de circonstance.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de discuter seul à seul au moins, exigea Renée en fusillant particulièrement Aro du regard.

\- Oh maman, mon appartement n'est pas très grand, tu devrais le savoir puisque c'est toi qui m'a obligé à le prendre pour te laisser seule avec ton nouveau Jules, répliqua la brune mauvaise.

Aro fit signe à sa fille de le suivre dans la cuisine, ils savaient tous que la discussion ne pourrait pas rester privée, mais elle en aurait l'illusion malgré tout. Bella avait l'habitude de gérer sa mère depuis des années, mais depuis qu'elle avait changé de vie, elle n'avait plus la patience de faire des efforts.

\- Cet homme ne cherche qu'à te mettre dans son lit, tu en as conscience au moins ? Demanda Renée en s'installant dans le canapé.

Bella savait pertinemment que la porte de sa cuisine ne fermait pas et que tout ce que pourrait dire sa mère serait entendu.

\- Cet homme comme tu dis est mon patron, mon manager et avant tout le reste mon ami, alors je te prierai d'avoir un peu de respect s'il te plaît, grogna Bella ne supportant pas que l'on dise du mal d'Aro.

\- Il est bien plus âgé que toi, Aro Volturi est un acteur de renom et comme tous les êtres de son acabit, une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut de toi, il te jettera aux oubliettes comme tant d'autre avant toi...

\- Tu ne le connais même pas en quoi te permets tu de le juger ?! S'énerva Bella n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Ils sont tous pareils ! Cria Renée froidement. Ne crois pas que ce Aro sera différent de ton père. Tu es en train de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je cherche juste à te protéger.

\- Aro est mon ami !

\- Charlie Stone était mon ami avant de me mettre enceinte ! S'égosilla sa mère hors d'elle.

Les lèvres de Bella se mirent à trembler, elle détestait entendre ce nom. De plus, cette conversation n'avait pas dû échapper à ceux qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

\- Il m'a séduite, puis rejetée, me laissant faire face seule à ce problème...

\- Ce problème ! Siffla la brune en tuant sa mère du regard. C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, tout ce que j'ai pu être !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Isabella, tu sais que je laisse souvent mes paroles dépasser mes pensées. Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai faite de ma vie, mais je n'en ai pris conscience qu'à ta naissance. Avant cela, je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs que j'aurais pu éviter si ton père m'avait épaulée.

\- Et en quoi tout cela est de ma faute ? C'est parce que tu es tombée enceinte qu'il est parti et c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux, parce que je suis celle qui l'a fait fuir loin de toi. Je ne peux pas être la fille que tu attends de moi. J'en ai assez d'être obéissante, de t'écouter te plaindre sans cesse alors que moi aussi j'ai des raisons de geindre. Tu as fait de moi l'être que je suis aujourd'hui, ne viens pas te plaindre qu'il ne soit pas à ton goût.

\- Je cherche juste à te protéger...

\- Moi ou toi ? Cracha Bella méchamment. Tu étais où quand je t'ai supplié de payer ma fac, quand j'avais besoin d'un logement, quand je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital parce que Mike m'a prit pour un punching ball. Tu étais où ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que ton père qui n'a jamais été là ! Lança Renée avec arrogance.

\- J'en ai ras le cul que tu me parles de ce sale con ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourtant à cause de toi j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il furetait dans l'ombre. Chacune de tes paroles est tournée vers lui. Lui encore lui, toujours lui. Je ne te le rendrai pas, je n'en ai pas la capacité ni l'envie.

Renée baissa les yeux devant la véracité des mots de sa fille. Charlie était l'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir.

\- Ça fait des mois que l'on ne sait pas vu et pourtant la première chose que nous faisons c'est nous disputer, soupira Bella fatiguée. J'en ai assez. S'il est préférable que nous ne nous voyons plus pour bien nous entendre, je suis prête à tenter la chose.

\- C'était la raison de ma venue, s'expliqua Renée en se relevant. J'ai rencontré un homme, qui habite Paris et qui souhaite que je parte vivre avec lui.

\- Oh ! Fit Bella étonnée. Quand vais-je le rencontrer ?

\- Jamais. Je suis heureuse avec lui et je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais une fille. Je préfère moi aussi que nous mettions un terme à tout cela. Je pars demain, j'ai déjà vendu la maison. Tu veux faire ta vie d'actrice, avec tes nouveaux amis et bien soit. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre dans cette voix. Je ne serais pas là quand tu tomberas de haut.

Bella resta figée au milieu de la pièce, celle là sa mère ne lui avait pas encore faite.

\- Bien, lança la brune en prenant sur elle. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse si tu penses que cet homme est capable de te donner tout ce que tu as toujours désiré et bien profites en. Puis au moins je ne serai plus un fardeau pour toi, parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours été.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi, mais tu es incapable d'entendre raison, tout comme Charlie. Moi aussi je veux que tu sois heureuse et je ne pense pas que ma présence t'aide énormément.

Renée s'approcha de sa fille et la serra brièvement dans ses bras. Bella n'arrivait pas à réagir.

\- Peux tu me rendre un dernier petit service avant que je ne parte ? Réclama sa mère.

La brune retint ses larmes et lui fit un oui de la tête.

\- Retire te plainte contre Mike, il regrette et sa mère n'arrive pas à se remettre du passage de la police chez elle. Il a eu un moment d'égarement. Ne fais pas ton égoïste et apprend à pardonner.

Un petit rire malsain sorti de la bouche de Bella qui ferma les yeux en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Les mots traversèrent cette brume qui l'enveloppait depuis que sa mère lui avait annoncé son départ.

\- Sors, ordonna Bella avec une voix caverneuse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dégage de chez moi, sors d'ici, pars sans regret, moi je n'en aurai aucun à te voir partir. Dehors ! Hurla Bella hors d'elle.

Avec toujours cet air fier, Renée attrapa son sac à main et tourna les talons en claquant la porte derrière elle. La brune avait une envie fulgurante de casser tout ce qui se trouvait dans son appartement. Ses mains tremblaient de rage, de honte et de tristesse. Elle vit Jane et Aro passer leur tête à l'embrasure de la porte. Bella les avait presque oublié.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher un flingue pour terminer le travail ? Lança Jane cherchant à la consoler.

\- Jane ! La réprimanda Aro ne trouvant pas ça drôle.

\- J'ai faillit lui exploser mon plâtre sur le coin de la gueule, cracha Bella folle de rage.

\- Au moins tu aurais pu te gratter en toute liberté, tenta la blonde sous le regard furieux de son père.

\- C'est ma mère bordel, c'est la femme qui m'a mise au monde. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers à la fin ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas m'aimer comme je suis ?

\- Bella..., soupira Aro en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais elle l'évita avant qu'il arrive à son but.

\- Non, désolé mais là c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux pas d'un câlin, je veux exploser quelque chose. J'ai besoin de décompresser.

\- Ou d'une bonne nuit de sexe, proposa l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

\- Jane ! S'énerva pour de bon Aro. Demetri !

\- Oui monsieur, s'exclama le garde du corps en apparaissant.

\- Veillez à ramener ma fille à la maison, Félix vérifiez l'appartement, moi je me charge d'emmener Bella à l'hôpital.

Jane chercha à répliquer mais le regard de son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il était préférable qu'elle s'abstienne d'une nouvelle remarque.

Lorsque Bella et Aro se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de celui-ci, le brun jeta un regard à sa protégée.

\- Tu sais comment décompresser, dit-il concerné.

\- Je ne pleurerai pas c'est hors de question ! s'énerva Bella en tournant son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, tu viens de subir l'une des pires disputes de ta vie, si ce n'est la pire. Ta mère t'a considérée comme une étrangère et t'a humiliée devant tes amis. Tu es en colère, tu es honteuse et surtout tu es triste. Elle ne veux pas t'aider, ce n'est pas mon cas. Alors arrête de faire ta forte tête et relâche la pression.

Bella se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de son ami en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne le faisait presque jamais, sa mère lui avait assez répété qu'elle n'aimait pas les chouineuses.

\- Nous serons là nous. Alec et sa galanterie, Jane et sa connerie et moi je serai là aussi. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

La jeune femme ne trouvait pas les mots pour le remercier de sa gentillesse. Tout restait bloqué dans sa gorge lui faisant mal comme jamais. Qu'avait elle fait de mal à la fin à part dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Certaines personnes ne se rendent pas compte que leur égoïste peut blesser leur entourage, la consola-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle Bella, tu es plus forte que ça. Ta famille est ici maintenant, tu es en train de te la créer.

Après plusieurs minutes, Bella se redressa en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Au moins maintenant ils savent tous qui est mon père, grogna-t-elle en cherchant un mouchoir dans son sac.

\- Ils tiendront leur langue. Demetri et Félix y sont tenus pas contrat et Jane comprend mieux que personne les enjeux. Je pense qu'elle se voit plus en toi que je ne l'aurais jamais crut. Ça ne l'empêche pas de dire les pires âneries quand la situation semble catastrophique.

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. Sur le coup elle n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle, mais après réflexion, c'était une façon comme une autre de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Elle ne savait pas comment me réconforter, la défendit son amie avec tendresse.

\- Jane tient à toi, c'est assez rare venant de ma fille, alors profites en.

La brune se tourna vers son patron et le remercia de son aide.

\- Ne me remercie pas, si tu dois avoir une nuit de sexe ce n'est pas moi qui te dépannerai quoiqu'en dise ta mère, se moqua Aro en démarrant la voiture.

Le rire de Bella se propagea dans l'habitacle. Que ferait-elle sans eux ?

\- James se portera volontaire j'en suis sûr, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Le soupir de la brune ne passa pas inaperçu et Aro tourna un regard intéressé vers elle.

\- J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces, mais je n'arrive pas à être avec James. Jane dit que c'est à cause de Mike, mais je crois juste que... je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme je devrais.

Aro ne lui avoua pas qu'il était ravi de l'entendre, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Lui qui avait espionné pas mal des discussions de sa fille de sa protégée avait déjà soupçonné ce fait.

\- Dis lui, proposa Aro en haussant les épaules. C'est un type bien, il t'adore et au fond, il le sait peut-être déjà.

\- De toute façon je suis trop honnête pour continuer à profiter de sa gentillesse sans rien lui donner en retour. Pouvons nous enfin aller enlever cette horreur.

\- Bien sûr, au fait regarde dans la boite à gant, ton scripte s'y trouve.

Bella se jeta avidement dessus, elle avait hâte de reprendre le travail. La brune avait déjà tournait des scènes de la seconde saison, ils avaient fait en sorte de cacher au mieux son bras. Malgré tout, elle avait perdu pas mal de temps, puisque que le plâtre pouvait être occulté à l'écran, mais ses hématomes c'était une autre histoire. De plus, elle avait dû se reposer deux bonnes semaines avant qu'Aro n'accepte de la voir revenir sur le plateau. Beaucoup des acteurs se posaient des questions, Rosalie et Emmett avaient tenu leur langue par respect pour leur amie. Le seul à qui Bella s'était confié, c'était Edward. Il était son ami depuis le départ et sa façon de s'inquiéter avait attendri la brune. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle en était certaine.

Lorsque Bella fut amenée dans une salle d'observation pour pouvoir enlever cette horreur, elle fit rire Aro devant son impatience. Le médecin, lui aussi semblait amusé. Le petit sourire charmeur qu'il lança à la brune ne plus pas des masses à Aro par contre.

\- Vous êtes Bella Swan, vous jouez dans la nouvelle série qui passe le soir ? Demanda le médecin en préparant ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Mmhhh..., grogna la brune méfiante.

\- Votre personnage est mon préféré. Généralement c'est toujours ceux là qui prennent le plus d'ampleur par la suite. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va pouvoir donner. De plus vous êtes déjà séduisante à l'écran mais vous êtes impressionnante en vrai si je peux me permettre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre, répondit Bella de mauvais poil. Enlevez moi cette merde s'il vous plaît.

Aro sourit de bon cœur. Il connaissait assez bien sa protégée pour savoir que la drague de bas étage avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. Aussi flatteur que ce soit, Bella ne savait pas accepter les compliments comme ils venaient. Ayant compris que sa patiente n'avait rien à voir avec le personnage qu'il voyait tous les soirs à l'écran, le médecin se tut et enleva le plâtre de Bella. Après avoir fait toutes les vérifications d'usage, le médecin laissa sa patiente courir vers l'évier pour se nettoyer le bras. Son soupir de soulagement quand elle se gratta fit sourire les deux hommes.

\- Il y avait un rat mort là dedans, c'est pas possible autrement, grogna-t-elle en frottant le savon contre sa peau.

\- Allez dépêche toi un peu, tu as James qui vient ce soir, la taquina Aro en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Laisse moi encore cinq minutes pour savourer ce moment de pur bonheur.

Le médecin se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas méchante ou hautaine comme il avait pu le penser lorsqu'elle l'avait recadré. Bella était juste méfiante et elle avait des droits de l'être.

Aro se moqua d'elle tout le long du chemin de retour. La jeune femme l'ignora en lisant son scripte, dans le but certain de faire enrager son voisin, ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de la brune, Aro remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose la chagrinait.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien..., répondit-elle aussitôt en rougissant légèrement.

\- La vérité Isabella s'il te plaît, appuya Aro pas dupe.

\- Je suis censée m'y prendre comment pour rouler une galoche à Jake sans que Jacob ne m'en roule une vraie ?

Le rire d'Aro fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle était tellement attendrissante à ses yeux.

\- C'est ça marre toi, se vexa-t-elle en se renfrognant. Mais si je ne mets pas de barrière à Jacob il va en profiter. Je demanderai à Edward c'est pas grave...

Aro perdit son sourire aussitôt. Tout à coup, il ne trouvait plus ça drôle.

\- Je suis ton manager et je suis acteur en plus, donc tu as raison de me demander. Excuses moi pour ma réaction mais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais vu ça avec ton prof d'art dramatique.

\- Il se peut que j'ai toujours esquivé ce genre de leçon..., avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Et bien il faut que tu prenne soit la lèvre du dessus ou celle du dessous, il faut que tu vois avec Jacob...

\- Enfin ça va se voir ou se ressentir non ? L'interrogea Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a forcément une différence.

\- Regardes.

Aro défie sa ceinture de sécurité et s'approcha d'elle. Bella se figea sur place. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

\- Je vais juste te montrer, rien de méchant, tu as juste à suivre ce que je fais, c'est mécanique rien de plus, lui expliqua-t-il gentiment.

Bella retira donc sa ceinture à son tour, mieux valait que ce soit lui qui lui montre plutôt que Jacob. Aro passa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et s'approcha. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle supérieure de Bella. La brune comprit enfin le principe, c'était du jeu, comme tout le reste. Aro se recula légèrement et lui souffla :

\- Mécanique tu vois.

Puis il appuya un peu plus sur la nuque de la brune et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le cœur de Bella tressauta dans sa poitrine et un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit la langue d'Aro chatouiller la sienne. Ça n'avait plus rien d'une comédie. C'était enivrant, passionnelle et délicieux. Trop vite à son goût, Aro se recula et se remit à sa place.

\- Est-ce que tu as senti la différence là ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

Bella se contenta de faire oui avec sa tête. Les mots lui manquaient.

\- Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour Jacob, si tu vois qu'il tente le deuxième baiser tu lui exploses les parties à coup de genoux.

Elle lui sourit, le remerciant de l'avoir aidé. Mais au fond c'était une toute autre histoire. Ce second baiser ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Pas comme tout ceux qu'elle pouvait échanger avec James. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette voiture et vite. Bella avait eu trop d'émotion pour une seule journée. Après avoir dit un au revoir pressé à son patron, la jeune femme se réfugia dans l'entrée de son immeuble, où Félix l'attendait déjà. Avait-il vu ce qui venait de se passer dans la voiture, parce que si c'était le cas, il avait de quoi extrapoler. Aro s'occupait d'elle jusqu'à lui mettre des gardes du corps à son service, il l'emmenait à l'hôpital et lui offrait le plus beau baiser de son existence.

Le soir venu, Bella se promit de mettre les choses au point avec James. Le problème c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette. Lui si expansif habituellement semblait muet tout à coup. Ils étaient à table, la brune en avait profité pour faire un bon repas comme pour s'excuser. Mais James n'y touchait pas vraiment.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Bella en reposant son verre de vin.

La séparation pouvait attendre, si James n'allait pas bien, il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle pour l'aider avant tout.

\- Non, ça va, c'était juste une rude journée, répondit-il avec un maigre sourire. Tu as enfin enlevé ton plâtre.

\- Oui enfin est le mot, ricana Bella heureuse de pouvoir bouger librement.

\- Et ta journée ça a été ? L'interrogea-t-il pour faire la conversation.

\- A part Aro qui m'a collé des gardes du corps, ma mère qui m'a avoué partir habiter à Paris en prenant bien soin de me dire que ce n'était pas la peine que je lui donne des nouvelles et un médecin un peu collant, non rien de bien passionnant.

James lui lâcha son premier vrai sourire de la soirée. Bella n'allait certainement pas lui dire que son patron l'avait embrassé comme un dieu dans sa voiture. James attrapa la main de sa petite amie et lui fit un sourire tendre.

\- Bella il faut que je te parle, avoua-t-il enfin mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous nous entendons bien et j'adore ta compagnie mais... je me dois d'être honnête avec toi. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et bien que tu sois belle à crever, intelligente et drôle, je ressens quelque chose de plus avec elle. Ne m'en veux pas je t'en supplie, ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je comprenne...

Il se stoppa quand il vit le sourire attendri de Bella. Lui en vouloir ? Comment pouvait-elle ? La brune posa sa tête dans sa main en lui affichant un visage serein.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda gentiment la jeune femme.

\- Victoria, répondit James en se grattant la nuque. Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous pour l'instant parce que je te respecte trop mais je...

\- Et bien tu vas te dépêcher de rattraper le temps perdu avant que quelqu'un ne te la pique, trancha Belle en lui attrapant la main. Je ne t'en veux pas bien au contraire. Je trouvais que notre relation devenait un peu trop platonique. Je pense sincèrement que nous sommes fait pour être amis et rien de plus. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis toi ?

\- Que j'aurais jamais eu une rupture aussi facile, admit-il choqué. Quel genre d'alien es-tu Isabella Swan ?

\- Je suis juste quelqu'un qui sait voir la vérité en face. Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre même si nous nous entendons extrêmement bien. Peut-on savourer ce repas maintenant, parce que j'ai mis plusieurs heures à le préparer.

\- Avec joie, répondit-il retrouvait le sourire.

Au final cette journée ne finissait pas si mal, même si elle s'était fait larguée, Bella s'estimait heureuse. Il n'y avait pas eu d'esclandre, pas de disputes, juste une discussion calme et posée. De quoi la réconcilier avec les heures du début d'après midi. Elle vit nettement le froncement de sourcils de Félix quand il vit James partir. Bella le rassura juste en lui disant que tout allait bien. Et pour une fois c'était le cas. C'est sereine qu'elle se coucha, elle en avait presque oublié sa mère. Non ce qui n'arrêtait pas de lui trotter dans la tête c'était le baiser d'Aro. L'avait-il vraiment fait pour lui montrer la différence ? C'était probablement le cas, mais cette réponse ne satisfit pas Bella, bien au contraire. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne jamais se laisser séduire par un acteur, se rendait compte que son patron prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur.

* * *

 **Alors, j'ai été gentille sur la fin non ? Bisous !**


	7. Anniversaire

**Et oui nouveau chapitre, tardif, désolé j'ai oublié qu'on était mardi (honte à moi).**

 **Pour celui ci on va découvrir un peu plus Demetri, qui va être un perso qui va suivre Bella pendant un bon bout de temps.**

 **Guest ( MC ): Mais je suis toujours gentille... enfin presque. Ah Charlie arrivera a un moment ou a un autre, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Bisous !**

 **Aurlie M: Ah mais il y en aura d'autre, quand, ça en revanche je ne vais pas le dire. Renée je l'ai faite bien gratinée, sacré personnage. Bisous !**

 **Voilà voilà, je vous laisse bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bella regarda sa table de cuisine, où elle était seule. Elle s'était préparée un bon gâteau, en sachant très bien que personne ne serait là pour le partager avec elle. C'était son anniversaire et elle avait bien gardé sous silence ce petit détail.

Aro aurait pu s'en souvenir, il avait eu son acte de naissance entre les mains, mais dernièrement il discutait beaucoup avec des réalisateurs, certainement dans le but de faire un nouveau film. Même si Bella lui souhaitait le meilleur, s'imaginer sur le plateau sans lui avait tendance à lui filer le bourdon. La saison deux était en plein tournage et Bella avait du mal à croire que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle connaissait Aro.

Au final, après ce fameux baiser dans la voiture, plus rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il avait gardé son humour habituel avec elle, son sérieux pendant le travail, même si Jasper avait souligné que leur patron était plus grognon lorsqu'il avait des scènes d'amour entre elle et Jacob. Heureusement ce dernier n'en avait pas profité pour la draguer encore plus, à croire qu'il avait fini par comprendre que rien ne serait possible entre eux. Depuis il lui semblait bien plus sympathique.

Pas de nouvelle de Mike, ni de sa mère... Ce soir là, Bella se sentait vide. Elle n'avait même pas parlé de sa rupture avec ses amies. Même si elle ne l'admettait pas, la brune se sentait abandonnée par sa mère. Oui elle était insupportable et égoïste, mais malgré tout Bella se sentait responsable de son départ. Elles avaient toujours fêtées son anniversaire ensemble, c'était la première année où ça n'était pas le cas.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Essuyant la larme traîtresse qui avait coulé de son œil, Bella partit voir lequel de ses gardes du corps ça pouvait bien être.

\- Excusez moi de vous déranger Bella, mais vous venez de recevoir un colis par coursier et je préférerai que nous l'ouvrions ensemble, lança Demetri consciencieusement.

\- Je t'en prie entre, proposa-t-elle en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. Et arrête de me vouvoyer !

Le petit sourire en coin de Demetri lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle était certaine qu'Aro leur avait imposé cette règle pour garder une certaine distance. Bien dans ce cas elle le vouvoierez jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez lui aussi. Bella jeta un coup d'œil au paquet en grimaçant.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une carte ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas à l'extérieur dans tous les cas, répondit Demetri en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Bella vit le froncement de sourcils de son garde du corps lorsqu'il vit le gâteau avec l'unique bougie qui trônait dessus. Il eu la gentillesse de ne pas commenter. Posant le cadeau sur le plan de travail, il demanda à Bella de reculer.

\- Quoi vous croyez que l'on m'a envoyé une bombe, se moqua-t-elle en obéissant.

\- Vous commencez à vous faire connaître et votre quartier n'est pas très sûr, vous feriez mieux de déménager, conseilla Demetri en examinant le paquet blanc de plus prêt.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Aro, ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire.

Lorsqu'il estima que le paquet était en mesure d'être ouvert, il laissa Bella s'en charger. Elle ne recula même pas lorsqu'elle vit les asticots dévorant les roses rouges qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Un mot était posé au dessus « Je ne t'oublie pas ».

\- Reculez Bella, ordonna Demetri en refermant la boite.

\- Il ne me l'avait pas encore faite cette là, rit-elle de bon cœur.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle !

\- L'imaginer ramasser les vers un par un dans l'espoir de m'apeurer me fait mourir de rire pourtant, lança-t-elle en secouant la tête sachant très bien de qui venait ce « cadeau ».

\- Ça commence ainsi et ça finit par une voiture qui vous renverse au coin d'une rue, vous ne devriez pas prendre cela à la légère. Aro à raison de vous faire protéger.

\- Merci pour le plombage de morale, se plaignit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Désolé, mais je cherche juste à prendre soin de vous...

\- Et me rendre parano par la même occasion. Ne vous en veuillez pas, vous faites juste votre travail.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi après des mois de silence vous recevez ça ?

\- C'est mon anniversaire, marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Demetri tourna son regard vers la table où se trouvait le gâteau. Il se sentit mal pour elle tout à coup.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, tenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je ne le fête jamais.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir fait un gâteau ?

\- Parce que je suis gourmande ! Répliqua Bella comme si c'était une évidence. Vous en voulez une part. Il est au chocolat.

\- Si vous soufflez la bougie, ce sera avec plaisir, accepta-t-il avec gentillesse.

Bella sortit donc une autre assiette et une cuillère. Demetri en profita pour allumer la bougie et il exigea que la brune la souffle. Le sourire revint peu à peu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi n'avez vous prévenu personne, c'est le genre de chose qui se fête, demanda-t-il cherchant à comprendre.

\- J'ai toujours été seule avec ma mère le jour de mon anniversaire. Elle ne voulait même pas que mes grands parents soient là. C'était juste nous deux. Je ne l'ai jamais célébré avec des amis ou autre. Alors maintenant qu'elle est parti, je suppose que je dois perpétuer la tradition sans elle.

\- Votre mère est partie sans vous et sans se retourner, ne vous sentez pas coupable de continuer à vivre sans elle. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je travaille pour vous et vous ne méritez pas d'être seule en ce jour.

\- Je n'ai plus de famille, soupira Bella se sentant seule.

\- Créez en une autre. Aro n'a jamais fait protéger personne par ses propres gardes du corps, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose. Jane et Alec semblent être vos amis, Rosalie et Tanya aussi. Vous donnez l'impression d'être très ouverte, mais il serait peut-être temps de l'être vraiment. Je parie que vous ne leur avait même pas dit que vous n'étiez plus avec James.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis garde du corps, pas espion. Vous avez peur des hommes Bella et des hommes bien, encore plus, parce que vous n'en avez jamais connu. Aro est un homme bien.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez garde du corps pas psy, répliqua Bella surprise qu'il l'analyse si bien.

\- J'ai eu une vie mouvementée, j'ai fait de la prison pour des conneries de jeunesse. Quand je suis sorti, il ne me restait que mon frère, Félix. Personne ne voulait m'embaucher à cause de mon casier. Félix a parlé de moi à Aro, lui promettant que j'étais fiable. Ça fait dix ans que je bosse pour lui et il n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de moi. J'ai une femme, deux enfants et tout ça c'est parce qu'il a eu confiance en moi. J'ai une dette envers lui. Je le connais depuis toutes ces années, je suis son ombre. Alors je pense le connaître un minimum. Il tient à vous, j'ai vu comment il vous regarde. Il n'a jamais fait protéger une de ses actrices, pas même Rosalie qui aurait du l'être, il n'en a jamais emmené à l'hôpital, aucune d'entre elle n'a passé plusieurs nuits chez lui, du moins pas dans la chambre d'amis.

Bella et Demetri échangèrent un rire, De toute manière si Bella mettait un jour un pied dans la chambre d'Aro, Jane l'en ferait sortir à coup de pied dans le derrière.

\- C'est mon patron, depuis le départ je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous...

\- C'est aussi et avant tout votre ami, il devrait être là, l'interrompit Demetri en croquant dans le gâteau. Vous êtes une femme simple, sans artifices et charmante. Votre problème c'est cet énorme manque de confiance en vous.

\- Essayez vous de me caser Demetri ? L'interrogea Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui avant que mon frère ne cède à ses pulsions et ne vous saute dessus.

Bella s'en étouffa avec son bout de gâteau. En voilà encore une nouvelle.

\- Ne me regardez pas ainsi, c'est la vérité. Félix a un balai dans le derrière, il chérit son travail comme personne et se torture l'esprit parce que pour lui, vous êtes un travail. Or il n'arrive pas très bien à se concentrer quand vous êtes dans les parages. S'il me voyait ainsi avec vous, j'aurais le droit à une heure de monologue sur comment rester professionnel en toute circonstance.

\- Votre frère est séduisant mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'homme, lui expliqua calmement Bella ne souhaitant pas le vexer.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, il le sait et moi aussi, la rassura Demetri en secouant la main comme pour jeter le problème derrière lui. C'est juste qu'il a été déstabilisé. Il n'a pas l'habitude de voir une actrice aussi... naturelle, ça a dû attendrir son cœur de pierre, un peu comme Aro.

\- Un asticot pour accompagner votre gâteau et vous empêcher par la même occasion de raconter des âneries ?

\- Classe ! S'écria-t-il en grimaçant. Quel dommage que je doive vous protéger, sinon nous serions devenu de grand amis je pense.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

\- Ce n'est pas très éthique et je pourrais faire des erreurs par manque de concentration...

\- Vous avez l'air de connaître votre métier, alors je ne pense pas qu'une amitié entre nous change votre professionnalisme, de plus, si vous m'appréciez réellement, vous serez d'autant plus vigilant.

Demetri lui serra gentiment la main en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Après avoir fini sa part de gâteau, il se décida à reprendre sa place devant la porte d'entrée en emportant le fameux colis. Bella partit prendre sa douche et se cala devant un film en attente de sommeil. Demetri avait été un amour avec elle, il lui avait fait oublier cette sale journée et elle ne savait pas comment l'en remercier.

Bella manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte avec énergie, puis qu'elle vit débarquer Aro qui semblait furieux. La tête de la jeune femme devait être impayable, les cheveux encore mouillés, en pyjama avec de grosses chaussettes et un plaide.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna-t-elle en cherchant l'heure du regard.

\- Pourquoi c'est Demetri qui est obligé de me prévenir que c'est ton anniversaire et que tu es seule ? S'énerva Aro en tapotant du pied et en croisant les bras.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas important, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas import... pas important ! Cria-t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Bordel Bella, tu as des amis ! Tu n'as pas à être seule le jour de ton anniversaire...

\- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Aro, je ne l'ai jamais fêté, ce n'est qu'une année de plus, voilà tout.

\- Le seul cadeau que tu as reçu aujourd'hui, est celui d'un psychopathe qui t'a tabassé, alors si, pour moi c'est la fin du monde. Va t'habiller !

\- Pardon ? Bafouilla-t-elle perdue.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendue ne me fait pas répéter. Grouille toi !

\- Aro...

\- Je te jure sur la tête de mes enfants que si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas dans ta chambre à choisir une belle robe, je te déshabille moi même !

Le choc se peint aussitôt sur le visage de la brune. Il semblait être vraiment sérieux. C'est lorsqu'il s'approcha avec détermination, qu'elle s'envola comme par magie et disparut dans sa chambre. Est-ce que tout allait bien chez cet homme ? L'idée de se faire déshabiller par Aro était tentante mais à la fois gênante. Bella se retrouva donc devant son armoire cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre.

\- Une belle robe comment ? Cria-t-elle perdue.

\- Comme la noire que Jane t'a offerte, ça ira très bien et en plus tu es divine dedans...

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le compliment.

\- Et je t'interdis de faire ce truc avec tes yeux ! Lança-t-il de derrière la porte.

La jeune femme se retourna en vitesse pour savoir comment il avait fait pour voir ça. Mais après tout, avait-il vraiment besoin de le voir, il la connaissait par cœur. Bella enfila donc la robe que Jane lui avait cédée, prétendant qu'elle était trop grande, or son amie n'était pas une imbécile. Bella savait très bien qu'elle lui avait acheté et qu'elle avait inventé ce bobard dans l'espoir que ça passerait mieux. Après avoir chaussé des escarpins, s'être coiffée et maquillée, la jeune femme rejoignit Aro dans le salon. Il la dévora du regard, avec un sourire fier avant de se reprendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une femme se préparer aussi vite et être toujours aussi parfaite, la complimenta-t-il sincère.

\- Aro je sais que c'est mon anniversaire, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de me flatter, lança-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Bien au contraire. Moi je me pose une question. Où est James ? Il devrait être avec toi !

Bella baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, avoua-t-elle devant le regard choqué d'Aro.

\- Mais... depuis quand ?

\- Le jour où ma mère est venu ici faire son scandale. Le soir, avec James, d'un commun accord, avons décidé que c'était bien mieux ainsi. Je préfère avoir un bon ami qu'un petit ami avec qui je ne suis pas sincère.

\- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?! Ça fait plusieurs mois et tu n'en parles à personne ! Se scandalisa-t-il.

\- C'était plus simple ainsi, j'aurais pu en parler à Jane, mais elle adore James. Au moins ça a tenu Jacob et Edward à l'écart.

\- Jane t'adore plus que James voyons ! Puis moi je suis là. Il est hors de question que tu vives à nouveau ça seule, est-ce que c'est bien clair. Pourquoi te sens tu obligée de tout supporter seule ?

\- Parce que ça a toujours été ainsi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et bien c'est fini ce temps là Miss Swan. Suis moi, nous allons célébrer ton anniversaire même si ça ne sera jamais aussi bien que ce que j'aurai prévu si j'avais été au courant.

\- Mon anniversaire est dans un an, est-ce que tu crois que tu es prévenu assez à l'avance ? Se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

Aro la fusilla du regard et la menaça de son doigt levé. Puis il abandonna, Bella était beaucoup trop têtue. Quand elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Demetri et lui lança une claque sur l'épaule qu'il ne dut absolument pas sentir.

\- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas espion !

\- Je voulais vous envoyez un message avec mon téléphone et j'ai mis le mauvais destinataire, répondit-il faussement désolé. Vous m'en voyez navré.

\- Traître ! Je finirai mon gâteau toute seule pour la peine.

\- Oh quel dommage, il était tellement bon...

Aro s'amusa à les regarder. Bella avait cet effet sur les plus discrets d'entre les hommes. Jamais il n'avait échangé plus de quelques mots avec Demetri en dix ans et pourtant, Bella, elle, arrivait à lui faire la conversation et à lui remonter les bretelles par la même occasion.

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible, gardez bien ça à l'esprit, menaça-t-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Merci, souffla Aro à Demetri avec un magnifique sourire.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, elle ne méritait pas d'être seule même si elle prétend le contraire.

Bella lui aurait bien tiré la langue si ça n'avait pas été aussi puérile. Aro lui attrapa le bras dans l'espoir de la faire lâcher sa proie. Remettant à plus tard sa vengeance, la brune se laissa entraîner vers la voiture de son patron. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à un restaurant hors de prix du centre ville. Le regard de Bella se fit tueur, ce qui amusa plus qu'autre chose Aro.

\- Si tu m'avais prévenu, je me serais contenté d'une soirée en petit comité à la maison, mais puisque tu as fait ton antisociale, nous voici ici, se moqua-t-il gentiment en descendant.

Un employé vint lui ouvrir la porte côté passager et l'aida à descendre. Bella ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise. Aro la rejoignit et la dirigea vers l'entrée. Le lieu fit pâlir la brune, jamais encore elle n'était rentrée dans un restaurant aussi luxueux. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. L'acteur le remarqua aussitôt et sourit. N'importe quelle femme qu'il aurait emmené ici se serait réjouie, mais pas Bella.

\- Détends toi, lui conseilla-t-il une fois qu'ils furent assis. Je t'invite juste au restaurant.

\- C'est un restaurant où il n'y a pas de prix sur ma carte, ça part déjà mal, grimaça-t-elle à moitié.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de t'inviter, alors ne m'oblige à me fâcher !

\- Ok ! Abdiqua-t-elle enfin agacée.

Aro ne se vexa pas de son ton. Il commençait à bien la connaître, toute cette mauvaise humeur était plus dû au fait qu'il ait su qu'elle était seule le jour de son anniversaire, plutôt que le fait de venir manger dans un palace.

\- Je vais peut-être avoir besoin d'aide, rougit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. J'y comprend rien.

L'acteur était resté bloqué sur sa lèvre qu'elle venait de mordiller. Bizarrement, ça l'avait troublé. Elle était sublime et Aro avait beaucoup de mal à décrocher son regard d'elle.

\- Te connaissant un minimum je te conseille l'entrée deux avec le plat quatre. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, conseilla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je te fais confiance, répondit-elle perdue.

Ils commandèrent et prirent du vin en accompagnement. Préférant entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, Aro ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, l'accusa-t-il mécontent qu'elle ne se soit pas confier à lui.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai jamais fêté mon anniversaire, pas une fois. Ma mère voulait que ce soit nous deux et personne d'autre.

\- C'était égoïste de sa part, reprocha Aro en secouant la tête.

\- Peut-être, mais une fois dans l'année, j'avais l'impression d'être sa seule et unique priorité. Sauf que cette année...tout a changé.

\- Oui tout a changé, effectivement et pour le mieux. Tu as trouvé du travail, tu as trouvé des amis et moi je te vois t'épanouir chaque jour. Tu n'as plus besoin de ta mère, pas que je sois sans cœur et que je veuille que tu souffres de son absence, mais regarde toi ! Tu es beaucoup mieux sans elle.

Bella lui fit un maigre sourire. Il essayait de lui remonter le moral et il réussissait plutôt bien. Elle lui attrapa la main au dessus de la table et le remercia.

\- Et toi alors comment ça se passe avec les réalisateurs ? Pour quand est ton prochain film ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Aro se mit à rire en secouant la tête. Il attrapa son verre de vin et en but une gorgée en la dévorant du regard.

\- Pas de film pour moi en prévision.

\- Mais enfin ? Pourquoi tous ses rendez-vous alors ? L'interrogea-t-elle perdue.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'ils m'ont contacté, ils ont pris rendez-vous avec le manager de mademoiselle Swan vois tu.

Le sourire de Bella se fana aussitôt. Est-ce qu'elle venait bien d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle fronça les sourcils aussitôt en se tassant dans sa chaise.

\- C'est incroyable, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ton talent. Figure toi que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. J'ai eu beaucoup de proposition de rôle pour toi. J'en ai sélectionné quelques uns qui je pense te conviendrais parfaitement, mais je n'ai rien confirmé pour l'instant, parce que c'est à toi de décider.

\- Pour le cinéma ? Demanda-t-elle pour être tout à fait sûre.

\- En effet. J'ai gardé trois dossiers sous le coude. Deux sont des personnages secondaires et le troisième est un peu plus important. Mais mon conseil d'expert est qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu acceptes la proposition de Garrett Grant, c'est un petit rôle, mais il a flashé sur ton jeu d'actrice et je suis certain qu'il te rappellera après si tout se passe bien entre vous.

\- Le...le Garrett Grant ? S'étouffa presque Bella.

\- Oui, il te veut toi et je te conseillerai d'accepter. Sache que c'est tout à fait compatible avec le tournage de la série.

\- Mais je ne fais pas de cinéma...

\- Ah non que fais-tu chaque jour alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne concerne pas le même écran que tu ne peux pas jouer de la même façon. Tu es excellente et tu as attiré le regard de Garrett Grant, ainsi que d'autre qui serait ravi de travailler avec toi.

\- Mais je ne serai jamais à la hauteur...

\- Bien sûr que si, moi j'y crois, je sais que tu peux le faire et aussi bien que n'importe lequel des acteurs de la série. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu jouer, j'ai su que tu avais ça en toi et que tu deviendrais quelqu'un.

Bella baissa les yeux indécise. On voulait d'elle dans un film. Dans plusieurs films, dont un de Garrett Grant, qui était un réalisateur de grande renommé que Bella adorait. Ses films l'avaient à la fois fait mourir de rire mais aussi pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Je sais que tu détestes en parler, surtout le jour de ton anniversaire, mais ton père est un acteur de talent. Il a été oscarisé, récompensé de tous les côtés. Ce n'est pas un bon père, mais c'est l'un des meilleurs acteurs de sa génération. Tu as hérité de ce don.

\- Et tu crois quoi, ricana-t-elle en fuyant son regard. Que je vais faire la même carrière.

\- Si tu suis son parcourt, pourquoi pas, répondit franchement Aro sûr de lui. Il ne s'est jamais enfermé dans une case. Il ne fait pas uniquement des films d'actions ou des tragédies. Il touche à tout, tout ce qui lui donne envie. Il crève l'écran dès qu'il y apparaît. C'est l'effet que tu fais à tout le monde. Garrett n'a cessé de me répéter que tes yeux l'avaient envoûté. Pas dans le sens... dragueur du terme, juste, il n'a pas pu décrocher de ton regard. C'est une chose chez toi qui capte l'attention, tes yeux. Tu joues avec tellement d'intensité que ça ressort dans tout ce regard chocolat. J'ai les contrat et les scriptes, je te laisserai jeter un coup d'œil, ça sera à toi de choisir. Mais sache une chose, c'est très rare que ce soit les réalisateurs qui viennent demander quelqu'un de spécifique pour de petit rôle. C'est que tu fais donc bonne impression.

Les plats arrivèrent, laissant le loisir à Bella de réfléchir encore un peu avant de répondre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle en avait envie, oh ça oui ! La peur de rencontrer son père lui tenaillait le ventre. Mais devait elle s'arrêter à ça juste par frayeur ?

\- Je vais venir jeter un œil au scénario, répondit-elle enfin décidant que c'était à elle de prendre ses propres décisions.

Le sourire d'Aro se fit complice. Il savait à quel point cette décision n'était pas simple à prendre pour elle. Mais il était fier qu'elle ait fait ce choix.

\- J'espère que tu jetteras un œil aux autres aussi. Je comprend que l'idée de travailler avec Garrett Grant soit tentante mais il ne faut pas négliger les autres propositions.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Si tu m'assures que je peux combiner la série plus ces rôles, j'y réfléchirait, c'est promis.

Il la regardait avec adoration. Elle était capable d'aller loin, il fallait juste qu'elle en prenne conscience et qu'elle se fasse confiance. Prenant une bouchée de son entrée, Bella laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit frissonner Aro des pieds à la tête.

\- Oh bon dieu ce que c'est bon, constata-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

L'acteur mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, n'avait rien laissé transparaître, sauf peut-être quelque fois où les yeux avisés de Jasper et Alec l'avaient remarqué. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien cacher à son fils et Jasper était une espèce de détecteur à émotion. Bella lui avait retourné le cœur et la tête à la seconde même où il l'avait vu remettre cette actrice de merde en place. Si elle n'avait pas voulu du rôle, il aurait trouvé autre chose pour la garder sur le tournage. Mais en plus de ça, c'était une actrice remarquable. Et quand il avait appris à la connaître il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point elle était rafraîchissante et spontanée. Pas de faux semblant avec Bella. Juste une personne entière. Même Jane s'était laissé prendre dans ses filets.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, s'inquiéta Bella en voyant son silence.

\- Parfaitement oui.

Il lui dirait un jour. Il lui dirait qu'il se noyait chaque jour dans son regard, qu'il adorait l'entendre rire, que ses lèvres étaient un appel à la tentation et qu'il tuerait quiconque chercherait à lui faire du mal. Aro se foutait royalement de leur différence d'âge, du fait qu'elle était amie avec sa fille et qu'il était son patron. Non lui, ce dont il avait peur c'était des journalistes qui pouvaient détruire une relation avec leur merde et un certain Mike Newton qui courait toujours. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son cœur de s'emballer quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus avec James.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à rire et à discuter. Ça aussi c'était simple avec Bella, il n'avait pas besoin d'être Aro Volturi, l'acteur célèbre, elle le voyait à travers tout ça. Après l'avoir vu dévoré son dessert, l'acteur envoya un message à Emmett pour savoir si tout été prêt. La réponse ne tarda pas. Après de nombreuses protestations dû au fait qu'elle n'aimait pas les surprises, Bella accepta enfin de le suivre jusqu'à la résidence Solaris. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle vit tous ses nouveaux amis réunis chez Rosalie, un verre à la main, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper... ils étaient tous là. Même Esmée qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement.

\- Tu as une famille maintenant, tu n'as plus à être seule, lui murmura Aro à l'oreille.

\- Merci, merci pour tout, répondit-elle émue.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front en allant prendre un verre qu'Emmett lui tendait. Non loin, Bella remarqua le clin d'œil de Demetri. Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui mit un coup de coude.

\- Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, tu vas être obligé de me tutoyer, lança-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Pourquoi ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Parce que ce que tu viens de faire, c'est exactement ce qu'aurait fait un ami. Donc, c'est trop tard pour toi maintenant.

Elle s'éloigna en le faisant rire. Félix ne tarda pas à foudroyer son frère du regard, lui intimant de rester professionnel. Rejoignant les autres, Bella profita de la soirée en son honneur, qu'Emmett s'était donné du mal à organiser en seulement quelques heures. Elle le remercia en le serrant dans ses bras. Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille, même si Jane avait faillit l'assassiner pour lui avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi essentiel que son anniversaire. Félix et Demetri montèrent en voiture pour ramener Bella chez elle, mais Aro tenait absolument à venir avec eux. Il ne cessait de parler et la brune ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait certainement un petit coup dans le nez, mais ça le rendait encore plus adorable que d'habitude. Il lui racontait une histoire abracadabrantesque sur un tournage, lorsque le rire de Bella mourut dans sa gorge quand ils tournèrent dans sa rue. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle constata l'horreur de la situation. Elle descendit de la voiture à peine fut-elle stoppée.

\- Bella attend, hurla Aro en la voyant courir vers son immeuble.

Elle se fit vite rattraper par Demetri qui était bien plus rapide qu'elle. Les larmes de la brune coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la situation. Des flammes étaient en train de dévorer son immeuble. Les autres locataires étaient devant en compagnie de pompier et de la police.

\- Putain, mais j'avais toute ma vie là dedans, pleura-t-elle de plus belle alors qu'Aro la prenait dans ses bras.

Félix et Demetri se dirigèrent vers la police pour en savoir plus. Aro lui ne savait plus quoi faire pour consoler la brune. Quand ils revinrent le visage des frères étaient fermés au possible.

\- J'avais parlé d'une voiture qui te renverse au coin d'un rue, bah je n'étais pas si loin, lança Demetri en regardant Bella droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est Mike qui a fait ça ! Hurla-t-elle furieuse.

\- La petite dame du rez de chaussé l'a vu passé dans la soirée. Je ne sais pas s'il savait que tu n'étais pas là, dans tous les cas, ce mec est un barge ! S'énerva Félix se rendant compte de l'ampleur du problème.

Aro resserra ses bras autour de Bella, regardant les flammes avec horreur. Elle aurait pu être à l'intérieur.

\- Heureusement tout le monde est sain et sauf, remarqua Demetri en se frottant le visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, lança la brune au bout du rouleau. J'ai plus d'appart, je n'ai plus de fringues, plus de pc, plus rien !

\- Tu vas venir chez moi..., commença Aro avant que Bella lui fasse non de la tête. C'est non négociable cette fois ci. Je me souviens très bien que tu m'as dit : « à moins que cet appart finisse par disparaître du jour au lendemain, je ne viendrai pas habiter chez toi ». C'est exactement ce qui vient d'arriver. De plus je serais certain que tu seras en sécurité à la résidence Solaris.

\- Aro...

\- J'ai dit c'est non négociable ! S'énerva-t-il lui faisant baisser les yeux. Ce type est un cinglé et tu m'es bien trop précieuse pour que j'accepte de te laisser à la rue. Une famille Bella ! Tu es de ma famille, alors arrête de me prendre la tête.

Jamais encore la brune ne l'avait vu se mettre en colère contre elle. Comprenant que c'était plus pour la protéger qu'autre chose, elle lui fit oui de la tête et fondit dans ses bras en pleurant. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien, si ce n'est cette nouvelle famille qu'il lui proposait.

* * *

 **Quoi ? Vous vouliez tellement un déménagement... je n'ai fait qu'exaucer votre vœux. Bisous !**


	8. Les Volturi

**Salut tout le monde, vous avez vu je suis gentille cette semaine, je vous met le chapitre plus tôt que la semaine dernière (c'est peut-être du au fait que je suis en repos, ça doit être ça ).**

 **Mlle: A ce chapitre Aro a 37 ans bientôt 38, et il a douze ans de différence avec Bella. Bisous !**

 **Emelyne: Oui Mike va rester dans l'ombre encore un moment, un peu comme une épée de Damoclès. Mais Bella est mieux protéger à présent. Bisous!**

 **Aurlie M: et il n'a pas fini de l'être, c'est une promesse. Bisous !**

 **MC** **: je ne fais jamais dans la délicatesse, on pourra dire que la vie de Bella est devenu une vraie page blanche, elle n'a plus qu'à recommencer. On s'approche doucement du plus plus de la relation Aro/Bella, c'est long, mais ça arrive. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est déjà écrit, mais je ne dirai pas à quel chapitre. Bisous !**

 **Diana: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous !**

 **Farwey: Sûr qu'avec cette famille là elle va pouvoir respirer et se marrer plus souvent. Bisous !**

 **Et voilà, un chapitre avec de nouveaux perso qui vont vous plaire j'en suis persuadée. Depuis le temps qu'on me les demande. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Si les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, à présent Bella s'y faisait beaucoup mieux. Le cinéma n'était au final pas si différent de la série, tout du moins au niveau du jeu d'acteur. Elle avait été tout de suite séduite par le rôle dans le film de Garrett Grant.

D'ailleurs Garrett... Ce n'était pas Aro, ils n'étaient pas devenu amis au premier regard, elle n'avait pas cette façon de communiquer en un seul coup d'oeil. Par contre il y avait une connexion entre eux. Professionnelle, certes, mais Bella se sentait au meilleur de sa forme à chaque fois que Garrett lui donnait des instructions pour jouer. Elle adorait sa façon de travailler, façon qui avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs des autres acteurs. Bella, elle, au contraire, ne se vexait pas d'une réflexion sur son jeu, elle préférait largement tout en apprendre. Mais pour certains acteurs, qui étaient dans le métier depuis des années, ils n'acceptaient pas aussi facilement de subir les reproches de Grant.

Si elle avait été impressionnée les premiers jours, elle avait vite compris qu'Aro avait raison. Bella avait plus de talent qu'elle ne le pensait, elle le voyait dans le regard de Garrett et dans les sourires appréciateurs de certains acteurs beaucoup plus anciens qu'elle. C'était son dernier jour sur le tournage et le cœur de Bella se serra déjà à l'idée de partir. Elle avait apprécié cette expérience, bien plus que le petit rôle qu'elle avait accepté avant dans l'autre film. Mais bon, elle retournerait bientôt sur la plateau de tournage de la série pour la troisième saison. Déjà deux ans qu'elle travaillait pour Aro et elle avait l'impression que tout était passé à une vitesse folle.

Cela faisait également plusieurs mois qu'elle habitait chez les Volturi et ça avait complètement changé son quotidien. Elle ne cuisinait plus, Carmen s'en chargeait, elle ne faisait plus sa lessive, Carmen s'en chargeait, elle ne faisait plus le ménage, Carmen... Tout ça avait été difficile au départ pour Bella. Elle avait l'habitude de faire toutes ces choses. Elle avait aussi dû apprendre à vivre avec deux adolescents, dont une très bordélique et l'autre qui passait sa vie à se traîner à moitié à poil dans les couloirs. Alec avait la fâcheuse manie de ne jamais se laver dans sa douche et de ne jamais s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quand à Aro, il s'avérait qu'il avait ses jours avec et ses jours sans. Parfois, quand quelque chose n'allait pas au travail où que Jane était un peu trop casse pied, il pouvait se montrer très agaçant. Malgré tout ça, Bella les adorait encore plus qu'avant. Parce qu'ils l'avaient accepté chez eux avec les bras grands ouverts et qu'ils faisaient tout pour qu'elle se sente à son aise.

Garrett s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour la serrer. Il avait un petit sourire en coin qui signifiait qu'il était content.

\- C'était du très bon travail, la félicita-t-il sincère. Aro n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur vous et il avait raison.

\- Aro est un peu trop généreux en compliment quand il s'agit de moi, répondit-elle doucement parce que malgré tout Garrett continuait à l'intimider.

\- Non je pense qu'il voit clair dans ce que vous êtes capable d'accomplir. Puis-je faire de nouveau appel à vous si je prépare un autre film ?

\- Ce sera avec joie, répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. J'ai beaucoup appris à vos côtés.

\- C'est ce que j'apprécie chez vous, vous ne restez pas planter sur vos acquis, vous cherchez constamment à vous améliorer. C'est ce qu'est censé faire un acteur, se renouveler à chaque nouveau rôle. Mais certain s'estime trop doué pour suivre mes conseils, erreur que vous ne faite pas. C'était un plaisir de travailler avec vous.

\- Plaisir partagé.

Elle le regard a une dernière fois et s'en alla pour retourner à la résidence Solaris. Étrangement depuis l'incendie de son immeuble, Mike n'avait plus fait parler de lui. Sauf qu'à force, Bella commençait à bien le connaître. C'était le calme avant la tempête, qu'allait-il inventer la prochaine fois. Toujours aussi discret, Demetri l'attendait à l'entrée pour la raccompagner.

\- Alors ça y ai, fini, lança-t-il en la laissant s'installer sur le siège passager.

Félix allait encore hurler s'il les voyait. Bella était censé monter à l'arrière.

\- Oui, nous verrons bien le résultat dans quelques temps.

\- Tu seras parfaite, j'en suis sûr, la complimenta-t-il en continuant à conduire.

\- C'est gentil, alors comment se passe les préparatifs de l'anniversaire de ta fille ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, si on met de côté tout le rose qui risque de me faire vomir, gémit-il sous le rire de sa voisine. Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

\- Anna est fan de toi, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de lui signer un autographe, grimaça Demetri gêné.

Bella avait également dû se faire à ça. Les autographes. Les photos d'inconnu dans la rue. Les gens la reconnaissaient et ils voulaient des souvenirs en sa compagnie.

\- Je ferais mieux que ça, je passerai la voir samedi, sourit-elle attendrie.

\- Bella c'est super gentil, mais je pense qu'un autographe suffira amplement. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir parce que...

\- Ça me fait plaisir de venir faire ce cadeau à ta fille. Je ne s ais pas vraiment pourquoi elle est fan de moi, alors que Rose est beaucoup plus belle, mais avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je peux bien venir faire un petit coucou à une adorable gamine de... ?

\- 9 ans...

\- 9 ans donc. Dis moi juste une heure et je lui ferai en personne son autographe.

\- Fais attention, à force d'être aussi gentille, tu vas te faire bouffer toute crue.

Bella pouffa avant de répondre à son téléphone qui venait de se mettre à sonner.

\- Salut Edward, dit-elle en ayant vu l'appel.

\- Salut ma belle, juste pour confirmer que c'était toujours OK pour ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr, tu vas manger dans le meilleur japonais de la ville, il est nécessaire que je t'accompagne, se moqua-t-elle gentiment le faisant rire.

\- Et dire que je croyais que tu voulais juste être en ma compagnie, mais non, tu es bien comme Emmett, un ventre sur patte.

\- Ta compagnie est attrayante, mais celle du sushi encore plus, répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

Demetri ne réussi pas à cacher son rire. Elle était vraiment infernale par moment.

\- Tu es une emmerdeuse Bella, intervint Edward amusé. Je passe te prendre à 19h30.

\- Sois à l'heure, je suis certaine que j'aurais faim !

C'est sous le rire de son interlocuteur que la discussion se termina. Demetri la ramena sagement devant la villa d'Aro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ce soir ?

\- Oui, répéta-t-elle à nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue. Ok pour les sorties habituelles où Mike pourrait savoir où je suis, mais tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à me suivre quand c'est quelque chose d'aussi imprévu qu'une sortie sushis.

\- Fais quand même attention, à la moindre petite broutille, tu m'appelles, je laisserai mon téléphone allumé toute la nuit.

\- Oui papa, promis, si jamais j'ai le moindre soucis je t'envoie un appel de détresse.

\- Dégages tu m'énerves, balança-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

La brune se contenta de lui faire coucou de la main avec un sourire hypocrite. Demetri préféra partir avant de dire quelque chose de malheureux. Bella rentra donc en secouant la tête. Ils étaient tous tellement mignon avec elle. Mais la brune se sentait mal la plupart du temps. Mal de ne pas pouvoir les remercier à la hauteur de ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle, mal parce qu'elle crevait de peur de retomber sur Mike un jour. C'est dans ses pensées qu'elle enleva ses chaussures et qu'elle accrocha sa veste dans l'entrée. Edward lui envoya un message à mourir de rire où il l'insultait de morfale. C'est donc le téléphone à la main que Bella pénétra dans le salon et elle se stoppa aussitôt qu'elle vit qu'il était occupé.

\- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons nous là, s'amusa le premier en mettant un coup de coude au second.

Devant elle se tenait trois hommes, dont un n'était autre qu'Aro. Il semblait à la fois agacé et résigné. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre. Bella fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi. Elle jeta un regard peu avenant aux deux hommes et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il y avait un petit quelque chose chez eux qui lui rappelait vaguement... Aro ! Reprenant son attitude habituelle, Bella se mit à sourire.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, si j'en crois la ressemblance je suppose que vous êtes Marcus et Caïus, les salua la brune heureuse de pouvoir enfin les rencontrer.

Le plus âgé la regarda d'un œil inquisiteur, quand au plus jeune, lui il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Les cheveux long de Marcus, sa barbe et son regard glacial, ne mirent pas vraiment Bella à l'aise. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au charisme évident de Caïus et à son regard de braise. Tous les trois réunis ils étaient... impressionnant, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Le ténébreux et le charmeur, Bella ne savait pas lequel allait la bouffer en premier.

\- Et moi qui croyait que tu serais le plus flippant des trois ! Lança-t-elle enfin n'ayant pu retenir une fois de plus sa réplique sarcastique.

Aro se mit à rire en baissant la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda-t-il en lui attrapant le menton.

\- Très bien. Un petit pincement au cœur quand il a fallut partir, mais bon toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin parait-il...

\- C'est absolument faux, intervint Caïus en venant déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Il suffit de trouver la bonne personne pour que les bonnes chose durent.

Bella se retenait fortement de ne pas grimacer. Après tout c'était le frère d'Aro, il fallait bien qu'elle se montre un minimum aimable.

\- Je te conseille de ranger ta panoplie du parfait dragueur avec Bella, lui conseilla son frère voyant clair dans son jeu. Si elle résiste au charme d'Edward et Jacob, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle t'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Oh mais j'adore jouer ! Sourit Caïus fier de lui.

\- Pas avec elle, trancha Aro sèchement.

\- « Elle » est là, s'amusa Bella en levant la main.

\- Ce que tu es rabat joie mon pauvre garçon, soupira le blond en faisant demi tour. Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre un peu.

\- Tu es bien assez détendu pour nous deux, répliqua Aro en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc voici Bella, qui habite ici le temps que... enfin c'est compliqué et ce n'est pas très intéressant.

La brune eut du mal à cacher son rire, ce que tous les Volturi de la pièce remarquèrent. Pas intéressant ? Si les journaux tomber là dessus, il y aurait de quoi faire une sacrée bonne histoire.

\- Le temps que quoi ? Intervint enfin Marcus froidement. Qu'elle pompe tout ton fric, qu'elle émiette le peu de cœur qu'il te reste, qu'elle te couvre de honte dans tous les magazines pour obtenir de la notoriété et qu'elle puisse percer au cinéma ?

Bella aurait dû être vexée, peut-être l'était-elle un peu. Caïus soupira exagérément en fermant les yeux, ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça des centaines de fois. Aro, lui, avait plutôt envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui faire retirer ses mots.

\- Non juste le temps que mon psychopathe d'ex arrête de me taper sur la gueule, qu'il arrête de m'envoyer des cadeaux douteux et aussi qu'il arrête de brûler les immeubles où j'habite en ne sachant pas vraiment si je suis à l'intérieur, répondit nonchalamment Bella en haussant les épaules. Compliqué, comme il vous l'a dit.

Marcus grimaça légèrement, ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre. Il avait beau avoir plus de 40 ans, il continuait encore à surprotéger ses frères. C'était dans ses gènes il ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Excusez moi je ne voulais pas être grossier...

\- Vraiment ! S'écria Caïus scandalisé. Ah bah qu'est-ce que c'est quand tu veux l'être.

Bella leur fit un sourire aimable avant de les laisser en paix. Aro se contenta de fusiller son aîné du regard. Il n'aimait pas l'étincelle de tristesse qui était passé dans le regard de la brune. Alors qu'il était déjà en train de déverser sa frustration sur son frère, Caïus en profita pour suivre la brune à l'étage. Il la trouva assise sur son lit, détachant ses cheveux pour se relaxer. Le blond s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte et frappa légèrement. Bella releva la tête aussitôt, surprise de le trouver là.

\- Il n'est pas méchant, il est juste protecteur, expliqua-t-il. Marcus et Aro sont restés fâchés pendant de nombreuses années à cause de la mère des jumeaux. Marcus ne la supportait pas et il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle lui planterait un poignard dans le dos. Ce qu'elle a fait, certes, mais Aro étant Aro, n'a pas apprécié que son frère critique la future mère de ses enfants. Marcus est quelqu'un de très discret et d'introverti, mais généralement, il n'est pas mauvais pour juger les gens. Ne lui en veuillez pas.

\- Il ne me connaît pas, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, répondit honnêtement Bella. C'est juste que... malgré toute la bonne volonté et la gentillesse qu'ils y mettent tous, je ne suis pas chez moi ici. Et comprendre qu'en réalité je n'ai de chez moi nulle part, me rend quelque peu... maussade.

Caïus s'élança dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. S'allongeant à moitié sur le lit, Bella le regarda de plus prêt. Comment un homme aussi jeune pouvait-il déjà être un aussi grand producteur ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir habiter chez moi, la taquina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je suis sûr que nous nous entendrions à merveille.

\- Faites la queue, Rosalie, Edward et Jacob me l'ont déjà proposé, enchaîna-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- C'est bien mieux ainsi, votre sourire illumine votre visage. Ne vous prenez pas la tête pour tout ça. Parfois il faut juste prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Vous avez besoin de vous détendre. J'organise une fête ce week-end, vous devriez venir...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cracha Alec en voyant Caïus sur le lit de Bella.

\- Je fais connaissance avec votre charmante invitée. Bonjour à toi aussi Alec !

\- Bonjour..., grogna-t-il froidement. Je crois que papa te cherche.

Caïus secoua la tête devant le mensonge éhontée de son neveu. Il s'approcha d'Alec et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tu as peur que je te vole ta petite amie, elle n'est pas un peu trop âgée pour toi ?

\- Non j'ai juste peur que tu te serves d'elle comme d'un mouchoir et que tu voles la seule femme qui fasse battre le cœur de mon père depuis des années, chuchota discrètement le brun.

Le blond soupira fortement en tournant son regard vers Bella, dépité.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda confirmation son oncle.

\- Si tu ne l'as pas vu au premier coup d'œil c'est que tu es aveugle, siffla Alec en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et qu'en pense Jane ?

\- Elle n'a rien à dire, trancha Alec froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses vous deux ! S'agaça Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Caïus s'avoua vaincu, fit un signe de tête à son neveu puis un sourire à Bella avant de partir. La brune n'y comprenait pas grand chose et cette rencontre devenait encore plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Roh bah je comprend mieux pourquoi ton père est aussi flippant des fois, il fallait bien qu'il rivalise avec ses frères, lança-t-elle en grimaçant.

Alec rit en baissant la tête. Il regarda Bella avec plus de sérieux et son sourire se fit tendre. C'était elle qu'il fallait à son père, quoiqu'en dise les autres. Aro avait besoin de sa fraîcheur, sa spontanéité et de sa gentillesse. Alec était certain que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à son père et il était prêt à tout pour que ça se réalise.

\- Fais attention à toi Bella. Caïus est mon oncle et je l'adore. Mais quand il s'agit des femmes, c'est un vrai connard. Ne te laisse pas attendrir par son sourire Colgate et ses bonnes manières, parce que derrière l'ange, parfois se cache un démon.

La brune se leva et vint prendre le brun dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le regarder.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je sais comment fonctionne les hommes comme ton oncle et jamais je ne prendrai le risque de m'y frotter. Néanmoins, ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprendre à le connaître et de me faire une idée sur le reste de l'homme qui n'est pas un connard.

\- Marcus au moins tu es sûre de n'avoir aucune avance, sourit-il en posant sa tête sur celle de Bella.

\- Pourquoi, parce que mes charmes sont insuffisants ou parce qu'il me déteste déjà avant de me connaître ?

\- Non parce qu'il est gay ! Se marra Alec en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui c'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, ça va être beaucoup plus simple.

\- Bon je te laisse je dois aller réviser ma pièce de théâtre.

\- Quand la joue tu ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée.

\- Samedi... tu comptes venir ?

\- Bien sûr, si je suis invitée. Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ?

\- Parce que papa ne viens pas, il a un rendez vous. Il n'aime pas trop l'idée que je passe beaucoup de temps au théâtre au lieu de me concentrer sur mes études. Jane sera en voyage scolaire. Donc je pensais vraiment être seul.

\- Et bien non tu ne le seras pas ! J'aime le théâtre et je t'adore toi, donc ça fait deux bonnes raisons pour venir. C'est à quelle heure ?

\- 20h.

\- Tant mieux j'ai promis d'aller faire un coucou à l'anniversaire de la fille de Demetri.

Alec sourit à nouveau devant la situation. Bella était vraiment exceptionnelle, ce n'était pas Rosalie qui se serait déplacé pour l'anniversaire de la fille de son garde du corps. Ébouriffant les cheveux d'Alec, elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait se préparer pour sortir. Il la laissa donc en paix. Bella prit une douche en vitesse et mit une petite robe que Jane lui avait offerte. Elle avait enfin compris une chose essentielle maintenant avec toutes ses copines accro de mode. Il ne fallait jamais sortir habillé comme un sac à patate à moins de vouloir se retrouver en première page de n'importe quel chiffon. Mettant une touche de maquillage et des chaussures, la brune descendit en regardant l'heure. Elle avait eu raison en plus, elle mourrait de faim.

\- Wow Bella ! S'exclama Jane en la croisant dans les escaliers. Je vois que nos conseils ont portés leur fruit. Tu sors ?

\- Oui avec Edward, ce fou croit qu'il peut faire un pari avec moi, le perdre et ne pas m'inviter au resto, je crois pas non ! Ça va Jane ?

En effet, le visage de la jeune femme s'était crispée très légèrement en l'entendant parler.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, c'est juste que ça m'étonne que tu sortes avec Edward.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella perdue. C'est mon ami, il n'y a pas de mal à passer la soirée avec lui.

\- Il est amoureux de toi, soupira Jane attristée.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'Edward chasse mais qu'il a finit par se rendre compte que le cerf courrait plus vite que lui. Je lui ai déjà fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, alors s'il n'a pas compris c'est qu'il est bouché. Puis de toute façon, même s'il devait se passer quelque chose, en quoi ça te pose soucis.

Jane se mit à rougir très légèrement en fuyant le regard de son amie.

\- Non...c'est juste...que enfin, vous êtes si différent...

\- Pas vraiment non, s'amusa Bella en commençant à comprendre. Bon là je n'ai pas le temps, mais je pense que l'on va reprendre cette discussion à mon retour.

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire...

\- Ce sera à moi d'en juger.

Lui faisant un signe de la main, Bella se précipita dans le hall. Vérifiant qu'elle avait bien tout dans son sac, elle n'entendit pas les frères Volturi arriver dans son dos.

\- Tu sors ? Demanda Aro surpris.

\- La vache, tu m'as foutu la trouille, sursauta-t-elle. Oui, sushi avec Edward.

\- Oh ! Fut tout ce que dit son patron avant de se renfermer.

Bella fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était leur problème à la fin ? Ils avaient tous quelque chose à y redire ce soir. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dînait avec Edward.

\- Tu es sublime dans tous les cas, la complimenta Aro le cœur lourd.

\- Merci, répondit-il les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que j'ai oublié l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ?

Son inquiétude fit sourire Marcus et Caïus. Alec avait raison et il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir quand on connaissait bien Aro.

\- Non, c'est juste que je voulais vous inviter à venir manger avec nous pour m'excuser, intervint Marcus sauvant son frère au passage.

\- Oh ! Et bien, une prochaine fois. Et vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est déjà oublié de toute manière...

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, lui signifiant qu'Edward l'attendait dehors.

\- Je dois y aller, bonne soirée à vous, dit-elle en embrassant Aro sur la joue avant de sortir.

Marcus ferma les yeux quand il constata le désespoir sur le visage de son frère. Caïus, lui, semblait plutôt amusé.

\- Tu as perdu la main avec les années ou quoi ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'offusqua Aro en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ? Qu'Edward se la fasse ? Lança crûment Caïus avec sa délicatesse légendaire. Ou moi peut-être.

\- Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle.

\- Stop ! Intervint Marcus en se mettant entre les deux. Caïus vas-y doucement s'il te plaît. Et toi Aro, bon sang ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu es toujours sûr de toi et de tes charmes, alors tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi cette loque que tu es devenu ?

L'acteur en baissa la tête de dépit. Il ne savait pas, il n'avait peut-être pas d'explication.

\- C'est Bella, elle est différente, dit-il mollement comme seule excuse.

\- J'ai cru remarquer ça oui, lança Marcus en se frottant la nuque de gêne.

\- Elle est belle, intelligente et elle ne ressemble à aucune autre. En plus de ça elle est talentueuse et incapable de s'en rendre compte. Je... je suis son patron, je suis son ami et je suis son manager. Mélanger personnel et professionnel n'est jamais une bonne idée...

\- Et tu es amoureux d'elle, trancha Caïus en secouant la tête. Puis tu me fais bien rire avec ton personnel / professionnel... Elle habite chez toi !

\- Il marque un point, admit Marcus en souriant. Je ne la connais pas cette fille et tu sais que je suis méfiant par principe. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle a du répondant et qu'Alec et Jane ont l'air de l'apprécier. Alors si tu penses que tu as la moindre chance, n'attend pas encore des années pour te lancer. Vas-y doucement, tu sais comment faire.

\- Bella est hermétique à n'importe quel charme, soupira Aro en croisant les bras.

\- Non, elle est insensible au gros lourdeau sans scrupules, intervint Alec qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne sauras jamais.

En entendant son fils, Aro ne sut plus où se mettre. Alec lui fit un sourire lui faisant comprendre que ça faisait un moment qu'il était au courant.

\- Moi j'aurai une fille comme ça dans la maison, je l'aurai déjà embrassé depuis longtemps ! Se scandalisa Caïus n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- C'est chose faite, avoua Aro en haussant les épaules.

Le silence qui tomba le fit se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Et c'était si mauvais que ça ? Demanda le blond avant de se prendre un coup de coude de son aîné.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'était juste... pas bien défini comme étant une avance, tenta de s'expliquer Aro.

\- Je comprend rien, grimaça Alec en regardant ses oncles pour savoir s'ils étaient dans le même cas.

\- C'était dans le cadre d'un scénario, donc Bella n'a pas pu comprendre...enfin peu importe ! S'énerva Aro n'aimant pas se justifier.

\- Bah change de technique si celle ci fonctionne pas ! Cria presque Caïus en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Bon laissez le tranquille. Je crois qu'il a compris, intervint Marcus calmant tout le monde.

\- Oui c'est limpide maintenant, confirma Aro effrayé par l'entrain de son plus jeune frère.

\- Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai la dale moi. Donc on va manger maintenant ! Lança Caïus. Jane grouille ton cul !

De leur côté, Bella et Edward passait une excellente soirée, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alors qu'elle était morte de rire à une des blagues de son ami, Bella s'arrêta soudainement pour être certaine de quelque chose.

\- Edward on est juste amis pas vrai ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'imaginant le pire.

L'homme lui sourit tendrement en finissant sa bouché.

\- Oui Bella, il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est pas si mal d'être ton ami au moins on se marre bien.

Elle lui attrapa la main, rassurée que tout soit clair.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais rivaliser avec Aro, s'amusa-t-il en attendant sa réaction.

Bella se mit à rougir légèrement, mais ne le contredit pas. Il avait raison. Ça ne servait à rien de nier.

\- Comment a-t-il fait, c'est la question que je me pose, avoua Edward en continuant à manger.

\- Il n'a rien fait justement, il s'est contenté d'être lui même et je l'apprécie vraiment. Seulement ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Jane, la presse, vos carrières en effet ce n'était pas le choix le plus simple. Mais tu ne vas pas te laisser décourager par tout ça. Rappelles toi que tu m'as dit non et qu'à lui tu es prête à dire oui, c'est hors de question que tu abandonnes avant même d'avoir essayé.

\- Tu imagines un peu le scandale. La jeune Bella Swan met le grappin sur le célèbre Aro Volturi, amour ou ascension sociale ?

\- Tu sais ce que tu vaux, qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de ce que les autres pensent ? Moi la semaine dernière ils ont prétendu que j'étais gay. J'aurais pu leur faire un procès, mais ça aurait été leur donner raison. Puis après, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, tu peux très bien faire diversion avec quelqu'un d'autre, sans rien officialiser.

\- On dirait que tu y as réfléchi pendant des années, se moqua-t-elle en le faisant rire.

\- Il faut croire.

\- Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir invité ici, c'était succulent.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, ce restaurant est très réputé dans le monde, le chef sushi est un fou...

Edward se stoppa en voyant le visage de Bella se décomposer. Elle était devenue soudainement livide, le regard ancré derrière son ami.

\- Eh ça va ? Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais il remarqua bien que le regard de Bella se fit haineux. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée qu'il avait peur qu'elle se fasse mal. Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il suivit son angle de vision et tomba sur une surprise. Non loin, Charlie Stone était en train de s'installer. Comme s'il avait senti qu'on le regardait, l'homme les scruta en posant plus profondément ses yeux sur Bella.

\- Il faut que je sorte d'ici, s'écria la brune paniquée à l'idée que cet homme lui adresse la parole.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang !...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'elle avait déjà déguerpi. Après avoir payé l'addition, il la retrouva devant le restaurant faisant les cent pas. Inquiet pour elle, Edward s'approcha et il s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il vit les larmes contenues dans les yeux de son amie.

\- Où est le problème Bella, explique moi s'il te plaît, sinon je vais me faire des films et ça ne sera pas bon. Est-ce que tu es sorti avec lui ?

Un rire nerveux commença à échapper à la brune, elle n'avait pas envie de rire, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne suis pas une balance. Si ce type t'a fait du mal, tu peux me l'avouer. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une super star qu'il a tout les droits, est-ce qu'il... je sais pas moi... est-ce qu'il...

\- C'est mon père, cracha Bella avec toute la haine et la rancœur qu'elle pouvait mettre dans cette phrase.

Edward en resta muet de stupeur. Comment ? Il essaya bien de formuler une phrase mais rien ne sorti. Il tourna sa tête à l'intérieur du restaurant et regarda Charlie Stone. Maintenant qu'elle lui disait... il y avait une sacrée ressemblance entre les deux. Mais comment était-ce possible que ce soit resté secret tant d'années ? Pourquoi Bella ne s'en vantait pas partout où elle allait ? Bordel c'était la fille du Charlie Stone !

\- T'es pas obligé de me croire, j'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance..., commença-t-elle en voyant son silence.

\- J'ai pas besoin de preuve, intervint-il ayant pleinement confiance en elle. Mais je ne comprend pas !

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, il a planté la graine et il s'est barré, dit-elle platement en haussant les épaules. Sans jamais avoir la curiosité de vérifier si j'étais bien sa fille. Je t'en supplie, gardes ça pour toi, je préfère encore que tout le monde sache ma vie amoureuse, plutôt que ça.

\- Tu n'as même pas besoin de le dire. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Vraiment rien n'était simple avec Bella. Lui frottant le dos, il lui murmura des mots de réconfort à la l'oreille qui la firent sourire. Lui qui avait voulu lui faire plaisir avec cette sortie, se rendait compte que tout venait d'être gâché par la simple vue de Charlie Stone.

* * *

 **Alors, l'arrivée de Caïus et Marcus ? Et la petite surprise de la fin ? Bisous !**


	9. Télé

**Nous sommes mardi et cette fois ci je n'ai pas oublié, donc voici la suite. Avec une Bella à la langue bien pendue comme toujours.**

 **rutokashi: Merci beaucoup, j'essaye de mettre un chapitre tous les mardi. Bisous !**

 **Xiu: Merci ! Et le nouveau chapitre est là donc je te laisse profiter. Bisous !**

 **Emelyne: Effectivement, si Bella tombe sur son père un jour ça va probablement être un carnage. Bisous !**

 **MC: Mais je n'ai pas fini de vous gâter. Les Volturi sont haut en couleur et n'ont pas fini de l'être. Bisous !**

 **Nous y revoilà. Allez pas plus de blabla, ce serait cruel (comment ça je suis cruelle ?)**

* * *

\- Allez Bella, un peu de nerf ! La motiva Emmett en tapant dans ses mains. Tu le veux ce rôle ?

\- Oui ! Cria-t-elle en accélérant encore.

\- Tu veux devenir cette héroïne que tu adores tant, alors bouge toi les fesses et montre moi que tu peux botter des culs !

Bella était en train de se demander si elle avait bien fait de prendre Emmett comme coach sportif. Néanmoins, elle devait admettre qu'il était efficace parce que ses abdos n'avaient jamais été aussi bien dessinés et elle pétait la forme.

\- Je te rappelle que tu dois jouer une espionne dans un monde post apocalyptique, donc tu as intérêt à pouvoir être sexy et forte à la fois !

Ce rôle, Bella en rêvait. Elle avait lu la trilogie et quand elle avait su qu'ils allaient en faire des films, la brune avait demandé à son manager si c'était une bonne idée de prendre contact avec le réalisateur pour passer le casting. Aro avait sourit à son initiative, c'était rare que ce soit Bella qui demande à jouer dans un film. Alors il avait vu pour qu'elle passe les essais. Seulement il ne s'était pas contenté d'un rôle secondaire, il voulait qu'elle ait le rôle principale. Et c'était plutôt bien parti. La seule chose que le réalisateur avait demandé c'était que Bella perde un peu de poids et gagne en muscle. Pas quelle était grosse, mais le personnage se devait d'avoir de solides muscles. Voilà comment elle en était venu à s'entraîner avec Emmett et un maître des arts martiaux pour lui apprendre les bases. Et au final... elle était plutôt bonne, voilà pourquoi elle ne perdait pas espoir et qu'elle continuait à travailler dur pour décrocher le rôle de Zoé.

\- C'est super Bella, étirements et on s'arrête là, ordonna Emmett en lui tendant une serviette et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Merci, lança-t-elle essoufflée. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- De rien petite Bella, ça me fait plaisir en plus tu es une élève appliquée, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, quand tu te lances dans quelque chose, ce n'est jamais à moitié.

La brune lui sourit tendrement, le remerciant doucement. Après ses étirements, ils retournèrent à l'étage pour aller prendre une douche. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett pour faire une salle de sport dans son sous sol. Mais ils se stoppèrent dans le couloir en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée. Emmett s'élança pour ouvrir sur Aro.

\- Salut chef ! S'écria le colosse en lui serrant la main. Je suppose que tu veux voir Bella.

\- Pourquoi soupçonnes-tu tout de suite que je veux voir Bella ? S'amusa Aro en souriant en coin.

\- Tu as tes yeux qui brillent, ça signifie que tu as de bonnes nouvelles et en ce moment, celle qui ramène les bonnes nouvelles c'est elle !

\- Tu commences à trop me connaître ça ne va pas, grogna le brun en entrant.

Bella ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Elle était rouge dû à l'effort, mais Aro n'avait qu'une envie à l'instant, c'était lui sauter dessus. Il ne dut pas être vraiment discret, parce qu'Emmett lui mit un petit coup de coude pour le ramener sur terre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Bella avec un sourire, je serais prête pour l'émission de cet aprem.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, intervint Aro en retrouvant son grand sourire. J'ai trois bonnes nouvelles. De très bonnes nouvelles !

\- Rien que ça, s'amusa la brune devant son enthousiasme.

\- Autant passer au salon cinq minutes et après on ira prendre nos douches.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ça devait vraiment être de bonnes nouvelles, parce qu'Aro ne tenait plus en place. Emmett et Bella attendirent patiemment qu'il lâche l'info. Ils connaissaient assez l'homme pour savoir qu'il aimait l'effet de surprise.

\- Première bonne nouvelle, tu as le rôle pour Deoxys, c'est officiel, j'ai le contrat, tu n'as plus qu'à le signer.

Bella se leva du canapé et lui sauta dans les bras avec joie. Elle devait sentir le bouc, mais peu importait.

\- Deuxième bonne nouvelle, Garrett Grant veut refaire un film avec toi...

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, sourit Belle en sautillant sur place. Génial. J'ai hâte de voir le scénario, la dernière fois, j'avais adoré le rôle, même si c'était un petit rôle, cette expérience était géniale. J'espère que ce sera aussi bien cette fois...

\- Il te veut en premier rôle, l'interrompit Aro fier de son effet. Pas de rôle secondaire pour toi cette fois, Garrett à flasher sur toi.

Bella en perdit la voix. C'était un sacré honneur et une fois encore, ses doutes firent irruption et elle se demanda si elle serait à la hauteur de la tâche.

\- Tu m'effaces immédiatement cette ride d'inquiétude sur ton front et tu te réjouis de ce que je viens de te dire. Tu seras parfaite et ça ne fait aucun doute.

Emmett tapota l'épaule de son amie fier d'elle. Garrett Grant était un des meilleurs dans le monde du cinéma et c'était un grand honneur pour elle.

\- La dernière bonne nouvelle et je te conseille de ne pas me demander si je blague : je viens de recevoir ta nomination au Golden Globes pour la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle dans une série dramatique.

Bella en tomba assise dans le canapé. Ses jambes ne la tenait plus.

\- Rosalie et Alice sont-elles... ?

\- Non, répondit Aro ayant bien compris sa question. Il n'y a que toi et Edward pour le meilleur acteur.

\- Oh putain de merde ! Souffla-t-elle faisant rire Emmett de bon cœur.

\- Remet-en ma belle, ce n'est qu'une nomination.

\- Le seul petit bémol à tout ça..., intervint Aro sérieusement. C'est que tu ne pourras pas cumuler les deux films et la série...

\- Comment ça ! L'interrompit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Deux rôles principaux ma belle, il va falloir que tu donnes le meilleur de toi et que tu t'investisses. Ça ne sera pas compatible avec la série.

\- Pour quand sont les tournages, demanda la brune ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Dans un mois pour Deoxys et dans six mois pour celui de Garrett. Ce qui te permet de faire les deux films, mais pas la série, tu seras trop crever il faut que tu aies le temps de récupérer entre les deux...

\- Ça c'est à moi d'en juger Aro. Si je me souviens bien, il y a trois mois de tournage pour Deoxys. Ça me laisse un mois entre les deux films.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, lança son patron mécontent qu'elle lui tienne tête.

\- Je sais par Angela que certaines de mes scènes sont déjà écrites pour la prochaine saison. Sachant que Deoxys ne commence que dans un mois, ça nous laisse le temps d'en tourner quelques unes et de finir après le tournage du premier film, je me reposerai quelques jours, après je travaillerai le tournage de Garrett.

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que Deoxys est un film d'action qui va nécessiter beaucoup de ton énergie et que les films de Garrett, eux, demande beaucoup de concentration, tenta de la convaincre Aro.

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas la série ! S'écria Bella têtue comme une mule. Pas tant que je peux encore tourner. Si vraiment je ne le peux plus, alors je reverrais ma position. Mais là, je suis désolé, c'est faisable. Éreintant, certes, mais faisable.

\- Laisse la tenter le coup, la soutint Emmett. Ce n'est pas pour prendre partie, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que le personnage de Marie est devenu un des favoris des fans. Si on la retire sans aucune explication et aussi brutalement, les gens vont gueuler. Marie prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, ça serait con de la flinguer en vol. Par contre tu peux toujours préparer le terrain pour la prochaine saison. Comme ça, si Bella a d'autre tournage l'année prochaine et bien ça sera dans nos cordes.

\- Sachant qu'elle est sur le point de signer pour Deoxys et que c'est une trilogie, je te confirme que si le premier volet fonctionne bien, tu auras un tournage l'année prochaine, siffla Aro de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, le supplia Bella avec ses yeux de biche. J'y arriverai.

\- Nous verrons ça, grogna-t-il avant de soupirer sa défaite.

Emmett fit un clin d'œil à Bella, lui signifiant qu'il croyait en elle. Se levant, la brune partit prendre sa douche avant de rejoindre Aro et Emmett pour l'émission du soir. Ils devaient y aller avec Edward. Rosalie étant sur un tournage, elle avait décommandé et Alice, comme à chaque fois, ne voulait pas venir. Tanya quand à elle, était à l'autre bout du monde, donc, elle ne risquait pas de les accompagner.

La brune retrouva son garde du corps favori à l'extérieur, lui fit la bise et monta en voiture. Elle avait été à l'anniversaire de sa fille et la gamine avait faillit s'évanouir quand elle avait vu son idole. Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Bella qui ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de son impact sur la jeune génération. Puis après elle était parti voir le spectacle d'Alec et avait été agréablement surprise. Il était doué, vraiment doué, les gênes... Elle s'était un peu attristée que personne de sa famille ne vienne le voir, mais au moins elle était là. Bella avait même promis d'aller le voir s'il faisait un prochain spectacle. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Aro ne voulait pas que son fils fasse le même métier que lui. Certes, Alec avait un sacré intellect et pouvait se permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait dans la vie, mais ça se sentait qu'il aimait jouer. Et bizarrement Bella avait l'impression de voir sa mère dans les réactions d'Aro quand il parlait à son fils vis-à-vis des acteurs. Ce qui semblait extrêmement étrange sachant que lui même exercé ce métier.

Vu que c'était une émission programmée depuis longtemps, que la pub avait été faite, Demetri ne lâcha pas Bella d'une semelle une fois arrivé là bas. C'était dans ce genre d'événement que Mike pouvait surgir de n'importe où. La brune s'installa dans la loge de maquillage où une autre femme était déjà en train de se faire pomponner. Une femme arriva bien vite pour s'occuper des cheveux de Bella. Mais la brune elle n'arrivait à se concentrer que sur une chose. La harpie qui était en train de hurler sur la maquilleuse.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas accélérer un peu. La météo ne va pas se présenter seule. Oh ! Ce que vous pouvez être empotée, imbécile !

La pauvre maquilleuse semblait au supplice et la coiffeuse de Bella se retenait apparemment d'exploser. Ces deux femmes tenaient à leur métier et ça, la brune pouvait le comprendre. Elles ne devaient rien dire de peur de se faire virer ! Et bien ce n'était pas le cas de Bella.

\- Ça vous arrive d'être aimable des fois ? S'emporta Bella n'en supportant pas plus.

La maquilleuse et la coiffeuse la regardèrent avec choc.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, vous êtes Bella Swan ! Je vous adore...

\- Je vous ai posé une question, la coupa-t-elle froidement.

\- Je suis toujours aimable, sourit la femme avec gentillesse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé.

\- Attendez qu'elle s'occupe de vous et vous comprendrez...

\- Je comprendrai qu'en lui disant bonjour en entrant, on prendrait déjà un bon départ. J'essayerai de rester le plus immobile possible pour la laisser faire son travail et si elle engage une conversation, je serais assez polie pour y répondre ! Trancha Bella de sa voix la plus froide. Je ne péterai pas plus haut que mon cul sous prétexte que moi je passe à la télé et elle non et surtout je ne la traiterai pas d'imbécile sans la connaître. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit d'insulter les gens comme ça ?

La femme sembla sur le point de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Bella préféra enterré le clou immédiatement plutôt que de réentendre une seule fois cette harpie.

\- Ma mère était maquilleuse professionnelle et elle s'est fait traité comme ça toute sa vie par des gens comme vous. Il est hors de question que ça se passe devant moi. Si vous n'êtes pas contente de son travail, faites le vous même !

La harpie vexée, se leva et claqua la porte en sortant.

\- Bon débarrât, soupira Bella en se disant qu'elle s'était encore faite une amie.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup, lança la maquilleuse émue.

\- Et vous supportez ça tous les soirs ? Demanda Bella scandalisée.

\- Oui, depuis deux ans maintenant, répondit la coiffeuse en se remettant au travail.

\- Et bien chapeau, les félicita la brune sur le cul. Moi je lui aurai déjà fait bouffer sa manucure depuis longtemps.

Les deux autres femmes se mirent à rire doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Bella leur fit comprendre en un sourire qu'elles pouvaient être naturelles devant elle, elles ne risquaient rien. Aro ne tarda pas à la rejoindre pour lui passer Jane au téléphone qui voulait savoir si elles pouvaient manger au restaurant le soir même. La brune rendit le téléphone à son patron en se marrant.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi elle t'appelle toi pour me demander quelque chose, se marra Bella.

\- Peut-être parce que ton téléphone est toujours sur silencieux, répondit Aro en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. J'ai entendu dire dans le couloir que tu n'étais pas aussi gentille que tu le laissais paraître.

La maquilleuse et la coiffeuse commencèrent à s'inquiéter avant que Bella se mette à pouffer.

\- Tu sais à quel point j'aime me faire des amis, surtout quand ces amis en question sont tout aussi charmant que l'actrice qui devait jouer Marie.

\- Tu es incorrigible Bella, la réprimanda Aro sous le regard stressé des deux autres femmes. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler quand tu te prenais la tête avec quelqu'un, moi aussi je veux profiter du spectacle.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant, se rendant compte que la célébrité n'était pas toujours synonyme de vanité. La brune haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de spécial, juste ce que je pensais...

\- Et nous savons tous à quel point ta franchise peut faire mal, s'amusa-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu sais ce qu'à Jane en ce moment ?

\- Je suis amie avec ta fille et tu crois que je vais balancer ses secrets à son père, tu rêves en couleur je crois, se moqua-t-elle faisant sourire encore plus les deux autres femmes.

\- Je m'inquiète c'est tout, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait des problèmes et que je ne puisse pas l'aider...

\- Aro, si ta fille avait de gros problèmes je serai la première à t'en parler, Jane va bien. Mais parfois ça fait du bien de parler à une fille et tu n'es pas une fille.

\- Heureux que tu l'aies remarqué, ricana-t-il en regardant son portable. Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais Edward fait encore sa diva, tu voudrais pas lui mettre ton pied au cul pour qu'il accélère et arrête de croire que sa chevelure est une œuvre d'art.

\- Tu veux que je m'introduise chez lui la nuit et que je lui rase le crâne, proposa Bella machiavéliquement.

\- Oh non ! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

Aro explosa de rire en montrant la maquilleuse et la coiffeuse de la main.

\- Proposition rejetée ! Dit-il aussitôt. Il ne te reste plus qu'à y aller, tu es une fille et il n'écoutera que l'avis d'une fille.

Bella attendit sagement que les deux femmes en finisse avec elle, la brune les remercia et se dirigea vers la loge d'Edward. Elle entra comme un boulet de canon, alors que son ami se regardait dans le miroir en essayant de mettre ses cheveux comme il l'entendait sous les yeux exaspérés d'Emmett.

\- C'est bon tu es beau et tu es au courant, alors bouge ton cul maintenant, intervint Bella en le poussant vers la porte.

\- Non mais... attend, la mèche ça va pas ! cria-t-il en essayant de faire demi-tour.

Seulement Bella avait gagné en muscle depuis peu et elle le poussa avec un peu plus d'entrain sous le regard scandalisé de l'équipe maquillage des hommes. Emmett était mort de rire et Aro soupira en la voyant faire.

\- C'était au sens figuré quand je te disais de lui mettre ton pied au cul.

\- Trop tard, ricana Bella en déposant malgré tout un baiser sur la joue d'Edward pour se faire pardonner.

Toute l'équipe les regarder avec surprise. Edward et Aro étaient déjà venu et avaient été très réservé. Il était rare de les voir aussi extraverti. Emmett c'était une autre histoire. Pour Bella c'était la première fois et ils allaient certainement s'en souvenir. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les coulisses de l'émission pour entrer sur le plateau.

\- C'est avec une grande joie et un profond plaisir que je vous demande d'accueillir Bella Swan, Emmett McCarthy, Edward Cullen et Aro Volturi !

Le public applaudit leur entrée. Bella sentit le stress monter en elle. La télé était une chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment, trop peur de lâcher une connerie qu'elle ne pourrait pas rattraper. Aro lui fit un clin d'œil quand elle se tourna vers lui pour trouver du soutien. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Venez nous rejoindre ici, leur proposa le présentateur en leur indiquant un fauteuil.

Bella se retrouva entre Edward et Aro et afficha son plus beau sourire, ainsi elle pourrait faire croire qu'elle était aimable encore quelques minutes.

\- Je suis vraiment ravie de vous avoir tous les quatre, commença le présentateur. Vous êtes ici pour nous parler de la prochaine saison de Secrets. Je dois avouer que j'ai grande hâte qu'elle sorte parce que je n'en peux plus d'attendre la suite. Edward votre personnage était en plein dilemme avec sa petite amie et en froid avec sa sœur. Sœur qui s'avère être Bella, qui est manipulée par votre rivale, mais qui refuse de l'admettre. Aro votre personnage à l'air de se rendre compte petit à petit des agissements de son neveu et ne semble pas l'apprécier, quand à Emmett il doit faire face à la possible grossesse de sa petite amie... Vous nous avez prévu quoi de catastrophique pour la prochaine saison !

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur parce qu'en effet, c'était un peu ça. C'est Aro qui engagea la discussion, il était devenu maître en la matière. Avec un grand sourire il se lança dans un monologue où il laissait filtrer quelques informations tout en gardant bien tout le plus juteux sous silence.

\- Bella, vous êtes la seule femme ce soir, continua le présentateur. Alors dites moi tout, de ces trois messieurs, lequel est le plus charmant ?

\- Vraiment ? Demanda la brune en souriant. Je dois choisir, dilemme ! Pour être honnête ils ont tous les trois leur charme. Emmett est peut être la personne qui me ressemble le plus en ce monde. Si j'étais sûr d'avoir un frère quelque part je ferais un test tout de suite pour savoir si c'est lui. Edward, c'est un charmeur...

Il lui balança un sourire en coin qui en disait long, ce qui n'échappa pas à Aro qui n'appréciait pas trop la blague.

\- … donc forcément, il sait se montrer adorable. Et Aro...

Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et sourit tendrement.

\- C'est mon manager et mon ami. Alors je pense que je commence à bien le connaître et je dois dire que c'est quelqu'un de formidable que j'admire beaucoup.

\- Mais on sait tous que c'est moi le plus beau, intervint Emmett faisant rire tout le monde.

Aro souriait, mais il avait encore les compliments de Bella aux oreilles qui le ravissait au plus haut point.

\- Il est temps de jouer à un jeu qui s'appelle « qui est », s'amusa le présentateur. Je vais dire le, mais ça comprend également Bella. Alors qui est le plus gentil ?

En cœur ils se mirent tous à pointer Emmett du doigt alors que le colosse n'avait pas encore choisi. Il accepta le compliment avec bonheur, comme toujours.

\- Qui est le plus caractériel ?

Là un silence se fit, quelques sourires se firent en ne sachant pas trop qui voter. Emmett et Bella désignèrent Aro, quand aux deux autres ils montrèrent la brune du doigt.

\- Oh un désaccord, s'amusa le présentateur.

\- Comment ça je suis caractériel, lança Aro faussement vexé.

\- Tu chouines dès que ta chaise de tournage n'est pas au centimètre prêt à sa place, le taquina Bella en haussant les épaules.

\- Et toi tu mords n'importe quelle personne désagréable se trouvant devant toi, se moqua Aro n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas être caractériel ça, c'est être juste ! Se défendit-elle avec fierté. Si les gens étaient plus aimables et moins imbu d'eux même, je serais un vrai petit amour.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Bella venait de faire rire le public. Apparemment sa spontanéité semblait leur plaire. Aro secoua la tête, tombant encore plus amoureux de cette jeune femme qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Qui est le plus charmeur ? Continua le présentateur content de leur réaction.

\- Edward ! Crièrent-t-ils sans même que le concerné ne se défende.

\- Qui est le moins charmeur ?

\- Dur, grogna Emmett en grimaçant.

\- Oui je suis d'accord, rit Edward en désignant Bella et Aro. Parce que ces deux là, c'est des cas à part, c'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Aro a juste à regarder une femme intensément et elle lui est toute acquise, quand à Bella, elle charme n'importe qui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ils font ça inconsciemment.

\- Le plus gourmand ? Enchaîna le présentateur.

\- Bella ! Éclatèrent-ils de rire.

\- Comment ça Bella, se vexa-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Est-ce que vous avez vu Emmett mangé sans déconner ?

\- Je suis un goinfre, admit le concerné, mais je ne vénère pas la bouffe. Toi tu serais capable de t'arracher un bras pour un sushi.

\- Il a intérêt à valoir le coup ce sushi, se marra la brune faisant à nouveau rire le public.

\- Le plus professionnel ?

\- Aro, avouèrent-ils sans que cela ne soit une surprise.

\- Le plus ponctuel ?

\- Edward. Il est toujours là trois quart d'heure avant pour être sûr que ces cheveux sont nickel, se moqua gentiment Aro.

\- Le plus téméraire ?

\- Bella, répondirent-ils à nouveau en cœur.

\- Bah pourquoi moi encore ! lança la brune n'ayant même pas eu le temps de répondre.

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'Aro quand il est en colère, tu es la meilleure amie de Rosalie, tu t'engages dans le cinéma tête baissée et le pire c'est que tu excelles dans chacun de ces domaines. C'est de la témérité ma grande, répondit Edward en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Non mais ça va aller oui. Je vais passer pour quoi ? Caractérielle, gourmande et téméraire ! Autre chose à rajouter ?

\- Aimante, dit Emmett avec joie.

\- Belle, comme ton prénom, ajouta Edward en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Unique, termina Aro avec toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait avoir.

L'éclat dans le regard de son patron alerta Bella. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait et il sous entendait bien plus avec ce simple mot.

\- Vous les avez tous conquis, s'amusa le présentateur lui aussi enchanté par la présence de la brune.

\- Oh non je les ai juste payé avant d'entrer sur le plateau, répondit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeu continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent de sujet. Ce que les téléspectateurs avaient pu retenir de tout ça, c'était que l'équipe s'entendait à merveille, une vraie complicité se sentait entre eux. Mais aussi que Bella était adorable, même si elle essayait de faire croire le contraire. Aro avait une aisance à la télé qui avait subjugué la brune. Elle avait l'impression de voir un roi parler à ses sujets. Pas une once de stress, il était aussi naturel qu'il pouvait le faire croire. Pourtant Bella le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était bien plus que ça. Quand ils sortirent enfin, l'estomac de la brune se fit entendre et elle les menaça de représailles si l'un d'entre eux osait faire une remarque.

Edward délaissa la voiture d'Emmett pour monter avec Bella et Demetri, il devait lui parler. Aro les foudroya du regard, il n'aimait vraiment pas le tournant que prenait leur relation. Hors de lui, il monta dans sa voiture en claquant la porte et en démarrant en trombe. Bella et Edward froncèrent les sourcils en le voyant partir aussi bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? lança Bella surprise.

\- Bah tu lui demanderas en rentrant. Je voulais parler avec toi, d'un sujet particulier mais je ne sais pas si on peut le faire dans la voiture.

\- Demetri est une vraie tombe..., le défendit la brune mécontente qu'Edward doute de son ami.

\- C'est au sujet du soir des sushis, précisa-t-il voulant bien faire comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant dans la voiture en sa compagnie et en fermant la portière. Tu peux parler de ça devant Dem, ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'il est au courant.

\- Vraiment, s'étonna Edward légèrement vexé.

\- Oui, il était dans mon appart quand ma mère à lâcher la bonne nouvelle, ironisa la brune.

Demetri commençant à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, démarra la voiture et fit comme s'il n'était pas là.

\- Crois moi bien que si j'avais pu garder ça pour moi, je l'aurais fait, mais Aro a fait des recherches et Jane, Félix ainsi que Demetri était là quand ma mère a pété un scandale chez moi.

\- Tu... tu as l'air tellement éloignée de tout ça, alors que... merde c'est ton père !

\- Non, non, non ! Intervint-elle avec un rire forcé. C'est mon géniteur, nuance. Ce type n'est pas mon père. Il n'était pas là, il n'a jamais été là.

\- Il ne sait peut être même pas que tu existes, tenta Edward pour l'apaiser.

\- Oh mais je préférerai largement que ce soit ça. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment lui reprocher de ne pas s'être occupé de moi s'il ne connaissait pas mon existence. Seulement, au fond de moi j'ai toujours su qu'il était au courant. Ça se sentait dans les paroles de ma mère, dans les regards de mes grands parents. J'étais juste l'enfant dont on ne veut pas.

\- Bella..., soupira son ami trouvant qu'elle était dure avec elle même.

\- Ne soit pas désolé pour moi Edward, je vis très bien avec. Je l'ai toujours fait. Et c'est très certainement pour ça que je suis caractérielle. Je ne serais pas la femme que je suis aujourd'hui sans ça.

\- Et si un jour il veut te voir ?

\- Il ne vaux mieux pas pour sa survie.

La phrase avait été lancée sèchement et ne laissait pas de place au doute. Charlie Stone n'avait aucune chance avec sa fille si un jour il voulait renouer. Les déposant à la résidence Solaris, Demetri fit un maigre sourire à Bella lui faisant comprendre que si elle avait besoin de parler, il était là. Edward se contenta d'un baiser sur le front et la laissa retourner chez Aro. Franchissant la porte, la brune se rendit compte que même si elle vivait avec depuis toujours, le sentiment d'abandon n'avait jamais été son meilleur ami. Prenant sur elle, Bella préféra une fois encore l'enfouir au fond d'elle plutôt que d'y faire face. Aro passa à ce moment là, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'elle était déjà rentrée. Sa frustration n'était toujours pas retombé et de ce fait, sa colère non plus.

\- Tu n'es pas restée avec Edward, lança-t-il avec un peu trop de véhémence.

\- Non ? Lança Bella en fronçant les sourcils. J'aurais dû ? Je suis censé sortir avec ta fille ce soir je te rappelle.

\- Comme vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble en ce moment, je me disais qu'un soir de plus ou de moins n'y changerait pas grand chose.

Bella le dévisagea, n'aimant vraiment pas son ton. Il semblait blessant et de mauvais poil. Pourtant il n'y avait rien eu de spécial. Tout avait changé au moment où Edward était monté en voiture avec elle. Laissant échapper un rire ironique, la brune ne put pas se retenir.

\- Et quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Lança-t-elle à moitié pour le taquiner à moitié pour l'énerver encore plus.

Aro grinça des dents, n'aimant pas à son tour sa façon de parler. N'y tenant plus, il s'avança vers elle en baissant d'un ton.

\- Et si je te répond oui, tu vas faire quoi ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se dévoilait autant. Était-ce à cause de ses frères ? De la jalousie ? Ou de la peur de la perdre sans avoir rien fait. Bella ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser. Était-il sérieux ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Aro, souffla Bella croyant qu'il se moquait encore d'elle.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Prendre tes affaires et partir vivre chez Rosalie, de peur que je ne sois sérieux et que toute cette histoire devienne extrêmement compliquée pour nous deux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire, mais je n'aime pas ce petit jeu, se plaignit-elle en le contournant et en essayant de monter à l'étage.

Elle fuyait encore et ça Aro ne le voulait plus. Au diable les risques, trop c'était trop. Caïus avait raison, il était temps qu'il change de méthode. L'attrapant par le bras, il la retourna brusquement et se jeta sur ses lèvres. S'il avait cru pendant un instant que Bella allait se reculer pour le gifler, il fut surpris qu'elle réponde à son baiser. La brune y répondait même avec ardeur. S'agrippant à ses cheveux, il combla le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux pour que l'air ne passe même pas. Leurs respirations se firent courtes et ils durent bien reprendre leur souffle à un moment. Regardant les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de Bella, Aro se traita d'imbécile. Il était amoureux d'elle et il comprenait à l'instant que peut-être Bella avait également des sentiments pour lui. Il posa son front sur le sien profitant du moment.

\- Dis moi que ce n'est pas juste un entraînement, chuchota Bella le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

\- Bien sûr que si, se marra Aro la faisant paniquer légèrement. Je compte bien faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Elle lui envoya une petite claque sur l'épaule en respirant à nouveau. Aro attrapa son visage et retourna à ses lèvres, appréciant chaque seconde. Alors qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, ils entendirent quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et se séparèrent en vitesse, ne préférant pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit.

\- Ah Bella tu es enfin là ! S'exclama Jane en courant dans les escaliers. Alors c'était bien cette émission ?

Faisant un sourire en coin à Aro, lui promettant de reparler de tout ça plus tard, Bella se laissa emporter par la fougue de Jane. L'acteur, quand à lui était à nouveau frustré, mais plus de la même façon. Malgré tout, il préféra savourer ce moment et Carmen l'interrogea toute la soirée sur sa bonne humeur. Mais sans vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi, il ne voulait partager ça qu'avec Bella. Leur secret.

* * *

 **Est-ce que je n'ai pas été super gentille là ? Franchement ? Bisous !**


	10. Différence d'âge

**Salut tout le monde, vous avec du bol, j'arrive quand même à vous poster un chapitre alors que je viens de faire la route jusque dans ma patrie de cœur, le Nord ! Alors comme ça vous êtes heureux de la tournure des choses. Vous m'en voyez ravi.**

 **xiu: Mais le nouveau chapitre est là ! Et oui les choses avancent et ce n'est pas trop tôt. Bisous !**

 **Guest: mouais mouais, je sais que je suis sadique mais vous adorez ça. Un peu moins de rigolade pour ce chapitre, un peu plus de sentiments. Bisous!**

 **Lumilove: Oh merci beaucoup, c'est mignon. Bisous !**

 **Sochic88: Ah et bien tu es bien la seule, tout le monde trouve ça bizarre les ellipses temporelles. Bisous !**

 **MC: il est là le chapitre dix et normalement il devrait vous plaire. Bisous !**

 **Voilà, pour le 10 vous vous dites, est-ce qu'elle a fait un truc spécial ? Je vous laisse découvrir. Bisous !**

* * *

Bella était assise en face de Jane, attendant sagement qu'elle lâche le morceau. La brune avait demandé un box spécial au restaurant pour que personne ne vienne perturber cette discussion.

\- Tu as quel âge Bella ? Demanda soudainement Jane se rendant compte qu'elle ne le savait pas.

\- J'ai 26 ans, répondit-elle calmement en croisant les bras. Peut tu me dire en quoi cette question va nous avancer.

\- J'en ai 18 et..., commença Jane gênée au plus haut point.

\- Et tu t'es rendu compte qu'Edward, lui, en avait dix de plus que toi, l'aida Bella n'étant pas idiote.

Jane releva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard de Bella. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, est-ce que son amie allait la dénoncer ?

\- Ne me juge pas, supplia la blonde dépitée.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est ce que font les gens en général. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre. As-tu déjà était amoureuse d'un homme plus vieux que toi que tu admires et pourtant tu sais que si ça devait aboutir un jour, ça entraînerait des conséquences au niveau de tes amis et de ta famille.

Bella se mit à rire doucement devant l'ironie de la situation. Oh que oui ! Elle avait douze ans d'écart avec Aro, alors oui, elle pouvait comprendre.

\- Oui en effet, c'est déjà arrivé, avoua la brune avec un sourire complice. Je pense que ton problème principal c'est plutôt le fait qu'Edward soit... Edward.

\- Je sais, grogna Jane en jetant sa serviette sur la table. Il ne me voit même pas. Dans sa tête je suis toujours la petite fille capricieuse d'Aro.

\- Il y a ça, mais aussi le fait que c'est un coureur de jupon. Tu le connais assez pour savoir que les relations sérieuse et lui, c'est difficile. Et toi, à te voir, tu n'accepteras rien d'autre que quelque chose à long terme, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible.

\- Je suis dans la merde, ajouta Jane en soupirant.

\- En effet, bienvenue au club, tenta-t-elle de lui remonter le moral.

\- Pourquoi tu veux me faire croire que tu es amoureuse et que c'est compliqué, la taquina Jane en retrouvant sa malice.

\- Ça se pourrait oui, répondit Bella en haussant les épaules.

\- Attend tu es sérieuse ? Demanda la blonde en se redressant avec curiosité. Tu es vraiment amoureuse et tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je n'ai pas céder à Edward ? Ou Jacob ? Ils y ont mit du cœur et pourtant je n'ai pas plier. Quand tu reçois autant de compliment en étant célibataire, normalement, tu finis par céder à l'un ou l'autre, sachant que tu les apprécies. La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'ont jamais eu aucune chance, ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des coureurs de jupons, comme j'aime à le faire croire, mais parce que je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas restée avec James, comprit Jane maligne. Tu es amoureuse de ce type depuis autant de temps et moi, ta meilleure amie, je ne suis même pas au courant. T'exagère Bella. C'est qui ?

Les yeux de la brune se firent rieur se demandant si elle était sérieuse.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire si je l'ai gardé pour moi pendant autant de temps.

Bella vit aussitôt que Jane l'avait mal prit. Elle pensait que son amie ne lui faisait pas assez confiance.

\- Ne te vexe pas, intervint Bella ne souhaitant pas se la mettre à dos. Personne n'est au courant, pas même Rosalie. Il n'y a qu'Edward qui a deviné. Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

\- Edward le sait, ça signifie que c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez, donc par extension que je connais aussi...

\- Jane, s'il te plaît. N'insistes pas. Moi aussi il pourrait y avoir des conséquences et je n'ai pas très envie de les voir venir tout de suite.

Seulement Jane était intelligente, elle se mit à réfléchir et à faire une liste des prétendants au trône et par élimination il ne lui resta que deux personnes. Carlisle et Aro, or, Bella ne serait jamais tombé amoureuse d'un homme marié. Ce qui signifiait aux yeux de Jane que c'était bien pire.

\- C'est mon père, n'est-ce pas, cracha-t-elle de dégoût.

Le choc s'inscrit sur le visage de la brune. Comment en était-elle venue à cette conclusion ? Après avoir repassé toute la discussion, la brune pensa qu'elle en avait peut être trop dit.

\- Il est plus âgé que toi, ce serait extrêmement compliqué comme situation ! Vis à vis du travail, d'Alec, moi et des journalistes. Dis moi que j'ai tort Bella s'il te plaît.

La brune aurait pu mentir, aurait dû mentir. Seulement elle savait très bien que ça serait pire le moment venu si elle mentait maintenant.

\- Putain tu déconnes ! S'énerva Jane furieuse. Bordel de merde !

Le coup de pied qu'elle mit dans la table faillit renverser la carafe d'eau. Le cœur de la brune se serra en voyant la réaction de son amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot, parce que sa gorge était trop nouée.

\- Je croyais que tu étais différente des autres putain ! Je t'ai laissé approcher mon père alors que... tu vas faire exactement pareil que les autres ! Je te faisais confiance !

\- Et tu crois quoi au juste ? S'énerva à son tour Bella en redressant la tête. Que c'était calculé ? J'y peut rien ! En quoi serais-je différente de toi avec Edward ? Pourquoi tu en viens tout de suite à la conclusion que je veux faire du mal à ton père ? Je croyais moi aussi que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir la personne que je suis. Ce n'est pas pour son argent ou sa célébrité que j'aime ton père. C'est parce que c'est l'homme qu'il est. Cet homme qu'il cache au reste du monde parce qu'il a bien trop peur qu'on remarque qu'il est aussi fragile que n'importe qui.

\- Oh Bella...merde ! Soupira Jane en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je me doutais que tu allais réagir de cette façon. Tu es incapable de comprendre que je suis sincère. A tes yeux, ton père est intouchable.

\- Et il le restera, trancha Jane méchamment.

Bella laissa échapper un rire sardonique. Puis elle haussa les épaules, blessée que son amie le prenne comme ça.

\- Au final, tu as raison, Edward ne peut pas te voir autrement, parce que tu es toujours la petite fille capricieuse d'Aro Volturi.

Jane se prit l'attaque avec difficulté. Bella se leva et annonça qu'elle allait payer l'addition. Attrapant méchamment son sac, la blonde partit du restaurant avec fureur. Sachant que c'était elle qui conduisait, Jane farfouilla dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ses clefs. Elle monta en voiture et abandonna Bella dans le restaurant. Sa colère était telle qu'elle ne ressentit pas le moindre remord. La brune quand à elle regarda le parking vide en se disant que Jane était vraiment une gamine par moment. Il lui restait l'option taxi. Après réflexion, elle se tourna vers le bar en se disant qu'un verre ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle rentrerait plus tard.

Lorsque Jane arriva à la maison, elle claqua la porte avec rage. Sa meilleure amie avait osé tomber amoureuse de son père. Alec qui se trouvait dans l'escalier à ce moment là, dévisagea sa sœur avec surprise.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Bella ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- M'en parle pas ! Cracha-t-elle en balançant ses chaussures dans l'entrée et en jetant sa veste dans le placard avec fureur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Que Jane fasse une colère, c'était habituel, qu'elle en fasse une contre Bella l'était beaucoup moins. D'ailleurs où était Bella ?

\- Tu savais que cette pétasse avait des vues sur notre père ?! Cria Jane comme une furie.

Alec ferma les yeux en soupirant. Parfois sa jumelle lui tapait sur les nerfs.

\- Déjà ce n'est pas une pétasse. Et non je ne le savais pas pour Bella, je le savais pour papa par contre.

Le visage de Jane se fit encore plus rouge à cette annonce.

\- Merveilleux, elle a déjà réussi à l'ensorceler ! Hurla-t-elle en mettant un coup de pied dans le premier meuble se trouvant sur son passage.

\- T'es vraiment insupportable par moment, lança-t-il froidement en descendant les dernières marches. En plus de ça tu es aveugle. Papa est amoureux d'elle depuis le premier jour, Bella n'a rien eu à faire. Or nous savons tous les deux qu'elle n'a pas eu le coup de foudre. Si Bella est tombée amoureuse de papa c'est au fur et à mesure. Et quoi de plus normal, il prend soin d'elle, il l'aide dans sa carrière, il la protège. Il l'aime c'est tout.

\- Et toi tu trouves ça normal ? Demanda Jane n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Oui, répondit honnêtement son frère. Je rêve de les voir ensemble depuis une éternité. Ils se complètent à merveille. Il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté en Bella et jamais elle ne fera de mal à notre père, pas intentionnellement. Elle n'est pas perfide, ni arriviste, ce qui nous change de pas mal de conquête de papa. Je pense qu'à la différence des autres, Bella aime vraiment notre père et c'est réciproque.

Jane soupira en se frottant le visage. Il n'y avait rien de plus dur pour elle que de s'imaginer son père avec une femme, peu importait la femme. Seulement, en passant au dessus de sa colère, elle dut bien s'avouer que Bella était différente des autres. Qu'elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile et que si elle avait voulu la gloire et la célébrité, elle n'avait qu'à dire à tout le monde que son père était Charlie Stone.

\- Il a le droit d'être heureux Jane. Et si tu ne me crois pas, rappelle toi comment il était quand Bella sortait avec James. A espionner vos conversations, s'enflammer dès que leur relation allait bien et se réjouir dès qu'elle allait mal. Pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de le laisser être heureux.

\- Parce que trop de femmes l'ont déjà fait souffrir, répondit-elle honteusement.

\- Et tu crois sincèrement que Bella est ce genre de femme ?

\- Probablement pas non, admit Jane en s'affaissant sur elle même.

\- Maintenant te connaissant assez bien, je me doute que tu n'as pas dû être tendre avec elle, est-ce que Bella est parti bouder dans le jardin ?

Le regard de Jane se fit fuyant et elle se dandina sur ses pieds.

\- Je l'ai peut être un peu abandonnée au restaurant...

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, s'énerva Alec furieux à présent. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête bordel ?! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'il y a un psychopathe en liberté qui cherche à lui faire la peau.

Jane devint blanche comme une morte aussitôt. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où son père arriva dans le hall.

\- Pourquoi vous vous disputez encore tous les deux ? intervint-il avec un sourire.

\- Jane s'est engueulée avec Bella et madame n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se barrer avec la voiture en laissant Bella sur place, la balança son jumeau se rendant compte que l'honneur de sa sœur était moins important que la vie de son amie.

Jane se ratatina encore plus quand elle vit la fureur de son père naître dans son regard. S'il y avait bien une chose à éviter, c'était les colères de son père.

\- On reparlera de ça plus tard, s'énerva-t-il en attrapant son téléphone avec rage. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi inconsciente !

La blonde retint ses larmes avec difficulté, elle avait fait une erreur et elle s'en rendait compte. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Bella... son père ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, dans sa façon d'agir.

\- Oui Félix, es-tu toujours en surveillance ? Demanda Aro avec inquiétude. D'accord, merci.

Alec regarda son père avec espoir, attendant avec impatience des nouvelles.

\- Elle est toujours au restaurant, apparemment elle s'est installée au bar, annonça Aro en prenant son manteau et ses clefs.

\- Tu la fais surveiller sans qu'elle le sache, se marra Alec en secouant la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas la savoir dehors sans protection. Vu qu'elle râle dès que ses gardes du corps la suive dans sa vie privée, j'ai demandé à Félix de faire en sorte que Demetri s'occupe d'elle officiellement et lui officieusement. Elle ne peut pas m'engueuler pour quelque chose qu'elle ignore. Surtout que Mike est toujours dans le coin, ça Félix en est sûr, il a déjà filé plus d'une fois une voiture suivant Bella, seulement ce gars est malin et il finit toujours par disparaître. Je vais la chercher et à mon retour, Jane, tu auras intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

\- Je suis désolé papa...

\- Je m'en fou, moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois assez en colère pour mettre sa vie en danger ! S'énerva Aro n'y tenant plus.

\- Elle...elle..., commença Jane impressionnée par la fureur de son père. J'ai compris qu'elle était amoureuse de toi.

\- Bien, bien, vas-y continue, siffla Alec n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Balance là, t'es vraiment une amie formidable ce soir !

Aro posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le calmer. Les larmes de Jane coulèrent sur ses joues, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

\- Je suis enchanté de l'entendre, je ne vais pas mentir, mais j'aurais largement préféré l'apprendre de la bouche de Bella, lança Aro en fusillant sa fille du regard.

\- Bah va la rejoindre à son bar, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te l'apprendre, s'énerva à nouveau Jane ne sachant plus comment réagir.

\- Tu baisses d'un ton avec moi, je ne suis pas ton pote ! Cria son père hors de lui. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Jane. J'aime Bella, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je l'ai aimé au premier regard. Et chaque jour qui passe je l'aime un peu plus. Elle m'a réconcilié avec tous les préjugés que je pouvais avoir sur les femmes. Alors si j'ai la moindre chance que ça fonctionne entre nous, je préfère subir ta colère pendant un temps plutôt que de passer à côté d'une belle histoire en sa compagnie.

Jane essuya rageusement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle avait 18 ans et pourtant, Bella avait raison, elle se conduisait encore comme une gamine. La brune était son amie, une amie fidèle qui ne l'avait jamais jugée, même quand elle avait apprit pour Edward.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-elle sincère.

\- C'est à elle qu'il faudra que tu le dises, mais je pense que vu ta colère, Bella a dû s'en prendre plein la poire sans broncher, déduisit Aro les connaissant bien.

\- J'ai peut-être été un peu virulente, admit Jane en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Ouais ce qui signifie en langage Volturi que tu as fait ta petite crise comme d'habitude, se désola son frère en grognant. Bella n'acceptera jamais de revenir à la maison maintenant.

\- Pas ce soir en effet, soupçonna Aro dépité.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, Bella n'est pas comme ça, ce n'est pas juste parce qu'on s'est disputée qu'elle ne va pas revenir, tenta de les rassurer Jane sûr d'elle.

\- Tu crois pas qu'elle serait déjà à la maison si c'était le cas, siffla Alec en grinçant des dents. Bordel Jane, c'est ton amie et j'ai l'impression que je la connais plus que toi. Bella ne se sent pas à son aise ici, parce qu'elle a l'impression de gêner et toi tu viens juste de lui confirmer.

Aro regarda son fils en fronçant les sourcils. Lui non plus ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda son père surpris.

\- Elle l'a avoué à Caïus l'autre jour, répondit Alec en faisant la moue. C'est Bella, elle a toujours été seule, sa mère lui a toujours fait savoir qu'elle dérangeait, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre qu'elle a du mal à se sentir à l'aise.

Jane se sentit encore plus honteuse si c'était possible. Quant à Aro, il se rendit compte qu'il avait beau croire connaître Bella sur le bout des doigts, elle arrivait encore à le surprendre.

\- Oui en clair je vais y passer la nuit pour la convaincre, se désola leur père en fermant les yeux.

\- Si elle n'est pas torché d'ici à ce que tu arrives, lança Alec en haussant les épaules. Sinon ça sera peut-être plus simple.

\- Autant aller vérifier, grogna Aro en ouvrant la porte. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir.

Jane préféra monter dans sa chambre avant que son frère n'en remette une couche. Mais Alec préféra retenir son père avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à la convaincre avec des paroles, essayes autrement, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Alec enfin..., se scandalisa son père devant son allusion.

\- Quoi ? Tu as toute la nuit devant toi et Jane ne peut rien en dire. Elle est en tord. Profites-en.

\- Mais enfin..., je ne vais pas profiter d'elle alors qu'elle est dans le mal !

\- Papa ça fait déjà deux ans que tu attends, arrêtes d'être bien sous tout rapport et dompte le lion.

\- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ? S'agaça son père en boudant à moitié.

\- Ça sera d'autant plus facile alors, répondit Alec en haussant les épaules. Bonne soirée !

Le sourire en coin de son fils en disait long. Parfois, Aro se demandait vraiment s'ils étaient jumeaux avec Jane, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère. Montant dans sa voiture il se dirigea vers le restaurant. Quand il arriva, il fit signe à Félix et chercha Bella du regard. Elle était au bar, en train de regarder son verre, plongée dans ses pensées. Aro tira le tabouret à ses côtés et la rejoignit.

\- A combien en es-tu ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le verre.

\- Au deuxième au plus grand damne du barman qui trouve que je ne vais pas assez vite, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Même en n'étant pas au meilleur de ma forme, je n'arrive pas à me pinter la gueule.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose tu sais, lança Aro en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea-t-elle surprise.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne rentres pas. Jane est arrivée comme un boulet de canon, Alec et moi lui avons passé un savon pour t'avoir laissé ici.

\- Elle a des raisons de m'en vouloir, la défendit Bella malgré tout.

\- Peut-être bien, mais elle n'a aucune excuse pour t'avoir abandonné ici au risque que tu tombes sur Mike.

\- Comme si Félix ne veillait pas au grain, se moqua Bella en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Le visage d'Aro se crispa en attendant sa colère. Mais contre toute attente les yeux de Bella se firent pétillant.

\- Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? Je sais bien qu'il est dehors quelque part. Je ne dis rien, uniquement parce qu'il est très discret et surtout parce que ça me rassure. Mais il serait préférable à l'avenir que tu me parles de ce genre de chose. Puis, je comptais rentrer tu sais, je n'ai plus 13 ans. Comment va Jane ?

\- Elle est passée de la rage pure, à la réflexion, puis à l'inquiétude, pour finir à la culpabilité, la rassura Aro. C'est ma fille, je l'ai peut être un peu trop gâtée quand elle était petite.

\- Elle te protège, sourit Bella en se disant que c'était bien une chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais avec son père.

\- Trop peut être. Ce n'est plus une enfant, elle est en âge de comprendre mon besoin de refaire ma vie.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon, je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu trop fait confiance à notre amitié. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas, la consola Aro en lui serrant la main. De toute façon, s'il doit se passer quelque chose de spécial entre nous, mes enfants seront les premiers au courant, voire peut être même les seuls.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes Jane à dos à cause de moi...

\- Tu oublies ça tout de suite, intervint Aro sèchement. J'ai tout donné à mes enfants, ils n'ont jamais manqué de rien. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi que je compte délaisser mes enfants. Alec l'a compris, Jane comprendra également. Ne pense même pas à enterrer notre relation avant même qu'elle commence, parce que je vais devenir insupportable sinon.

Bella tourna son regard vers lui et fondit aussitôt. Il était tellement beau, comment avait-elle fait pour qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle. Rien n'aurait dû les faire se rencontrer. Ils vivaient dans deux mondes différents à l'origine. Ne sachant pas très bien à quoi elle pensait, Aro attrapa le menton de la brune et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça Bella. Jamais, avoua-t-il en caressant son visage. Notre différence d'âge, personnellement, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer que tu es douze ans de moins que moi ? Ce n'est pas ce qui fait la personne que tu es. Est-ce que toi ça te dérange ?

\- Si ça avait dû me déranger, ça ferait déjà longtemps que tu serais au courant, admit-elle sincèrement. Non c'est plus Jane qui m'inquiète et le fait qu'on pense que je profite de toi.

\- Je ne demande que ça moi, s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire coquin. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Jane comprendra. Quant au reste du monde, il n'a pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Ça nous appartient. Moi je sais ce que tu vaux et l'avis des autres je m'en balance.

\- Oui sauf que par exemple, là, tout suite, maintenant, j'ai envie de t'embrasser et de te sauter dessus jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce et je ne peux pas le faire.

Aro en perdit la voix. Si elle la jouait comme ça, Alec avait raison, ils ne rentreraient pas ce soir.

\- Il suffit juste de trouver un endroit à nous, où personne ne viendra nous déranger, répondit-il sentant l'excitation remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Comme quoi, se moqua Bella en laissant échapper un petit rire. Un hôtel ? Si c'est ce que tu as en tête, je tiens à te dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Parce que les paparazzis vont vite se faire plaisir.

\- Non pas un hôtel, la contredit Aro en sortant son trousseau de clef de sa poche. Mais il se peut que j'ai de quoi aller dans le deuxième appartement de Caïus. Il n'est pas en ville en ce moment.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre d'aller chez ton frère pour faire ce qu'on a en tête, demanda-t-elle septique. S'il l'apprend il pourrait mal le prendre.

\- Tu connais mal Caïus, explosa-t-il de rire. Au contraire, c'est s'il apprend que j'avais l'opportunité de batifoler chez lui et que je ne l'ai pas fait, que je risque ma vie.

\- Vous êtes étrange dans cette famille.

\- Malgré tout, accepte tu de venir avec moi chez Caïus ?

Bella se mordit la lèvre. N'allaient-ils pas trop vite ? Bah deux ans c'était déjà assez long. Vidant la fin de son verre cul sec, elle paya le barman et fit signe à Aro de passer devant. La brune pouvait se montrer sage quand elle le voulait, mais là, il était hors de question qu'elle passe à côté de cette chance. Avec un grand sourire, Aro l'emmena à sa voiture et fit signe à Félix qu'il prenait la relève. Il conduisit jusqu'à chez son frère, se garant dans le parking souterrain, il entraîna Bella à sa suite dans l'ascenseur. A peine les portes furent-elles fermées, qu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres en la collant à la paroi.

La chaleur dans l'habitacle augmenta en même temps que celle de leur corps. Bella sortit la chemise du pantalon d'Aro pour pouvoir passer ses mains en dessous. Sentant les douces mains de la brune sur son corps, Aro attrapa ses fesses à pleine main et la souleva pour coller son bassin au sien. Cet ascenseur allait-il enfin arriver au dernier étage ?

Quand ils entendirent le « ting » significatif, ils se séparent les yeux brillants d'excitation. Aro ne traîna pas à ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de son frère. Ne cherchant pas à faire connaissance avec la déco, Bella retrouva les bras de son amant aussitôt qu'il eut fermer la porte derrière eux. S'effeuillant au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la chambre, ils se découvrirent avec plaisir. James avait été un bon amant, mais Bella devait reconnaître, avant même d'avoir goûté au plaisir charnelle avec Aro, que ça n'avait rien à voir. La passion qui se dégageait d'eux était insoutenable.

Arrivant dans la chambre, Aro partit aussitôt à l'assaut du corps de la brune. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. Il déposa des baisers tout le long de son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à ses seins. Repoussant légèrement la dentelle du soutien gorge, il prit le téton en bouche, faisant gémir Bella de bonheur. Elle avait l'impression de se liquéfier sous ses caresses. Se redressant légèrement, elle retira le tee-shirt se trouvant sous la chemise d'Aro.

\- Oh putain, grogna-t-elle en voyant son corps dessiné.

Bella n'avait jamais vu Aro faire de sport, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il en faisait. Emmett n'était pas fou de dire qu'il fallait entretenir son physique pour être acteur. Celui d'Aro était en tout point alléchant.

\- Sache que tu me fais exactement le même effet, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en faisant passer ses mains sur les abdos naissant de sa belle. D'après toi pourquoi je ne suis jamais là quand tu fais du sport ?

\- Parce que je sens mauvais ?...

\- Parce que te voir en sueur et voir ton joli petit cul rebondir quand tu cours me donne des idées extrêmement salaces.

Joignant la parole à l'action, il fit passer ses mains sous le corps de Bella et attrapa ses fesses avec adoration.

\- Ça et prendre tes lèvres quand tu les mordilles.

Il l'embrassa donc en descendant de sa mâchoire à son cou, laissant Bella à bout de souffle. Touchant à son tour, le torse d'Aro, la brune partit en exploration. Il s'arracha à son étreinte au plus grand déplaisir de l'actrice. Lui faisant un sourire en coin, il ouvrit la table de chevet à côté d'eux avant de la refermer et de se lever pour faire le tour du lit et ouvrir l'autre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ? Grogna-t-elle impatiente.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, Aro le montra à son amante. Un préservatif.

\- Je préfère largement le chercher maintenant que d'ici quelques minutes quand nous n'y tiendrons plus.

\- Excellente idée, dis moi ton frère est prévoyant.

\- Il a une vie sexuelle très active, donc il vaux mieux qu'il le soit.

Bella se leva et vint le rejoindre, en déposant ses lèvres sur le torse d'Aro, elle fit passer ses mains dans son dos.

\- Mais je préférerais largement qu'on se reconcentre sur ta vie sexuelle, murmura-t-elle sensuellement.

Ce qu'Aro pouvait aimer cette femme. Elle plongea la main dans son boxer et commença à faire des va et vient sur son érection. Se délectant de la caresse, Aro laissa échapper un râle de pur bonheur. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de venir, il la repoussa gentiment pour la faire s'allonger sur le lit. Insérant ses doigt en elle, il reparti à l'assaut de sa bouche. Ils enlevèrent leurs derniers vêtements et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Après avoir mis le préservatif, Aro s'insinua en elle avec bonheur. Le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé de faire ça ! Prenant un rythme soutenu, il apprécia chaque mouvement de rein. Le son des gémissements de Bella lui fit accélérer la cadence. Elle était tellement sensuelle. Quant à la brune, elle trouvait enfin cette connexion qu'elle avait toujours cherché chez un homme. Il savait exactement quoi faire et à quel moment. Pas besoin de prononcer un mot. Lorsque Bella se mit à jouir, Aro la suivit de peu emporté par le plaisir de son amante.

Caressant la jambe de Bella, il n'arriva pas à se détacher d'elle. Aro voulait savourer ce moment. Posant son front sur celui de sa belle, il ne put plus se retenir.

\- Ne prend pas peur, commença-t-il alors que Bella se paralysa à ses mots. Mais je t'aime.

Le cœur de la brune se serra de bonheur. Il l'aimait. Elle avait cru pendant une seconde qu'il allait lui dire que ce n'était pas possible entre eux. Mais non, il l'aimait.

\- Dis quelque chose Bella, souffla-t-il anxieux.

\- Il y a quoi à dire, à part que je t'aime aussi ?

Aro plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit de joie en voyant sa sincérité. Il avait prit un risque et ça avait été payant. Se couchant à ses côtés, il l'étreignit en continuant à lui caresser le bras.

\- On devrait aller se doucher et rentrer, sinon Alec et Jane vont s'inquiéter, proposa Bella en se collant à lui.

\- Oui, mais pas tout de suite, laisse moi profiter encore un peu.

Alors Bella resta à profiter de ce moment de détente et d'amour. Ça n'allait peut-être pas être simple pour la suite, mais au moins elle pouvait profiter du moment présent.

* * *

 **Alors, encore une fois, est-ce que je n'ai pas été gentille ? Bisous !**


	11. Marmelade

**Et oui même les jours fériés je bosse pour vous. Bande de veinard. Que dire pour ce début de chapitre ? Et bien je trouve que les reviews se portent très bien et je vous en remercie. Je vois qu'au final le couple un peu surprenant de Bella/Aro ou on pourrait dire l'Arella, finit par vous plaire et conquit de nouveau adepte. Alors on va attaquer un nouveau chapitre et celui là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais en entendre parler!**

 **Felicia: merci beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas il est évident que l'on abordera la relation Bella/Charlie. C'est crucial. Pour ce qui est de Tanya, pour une fois je l'ai faite gentille et dès le départ donc tu dois confondre, ce qui n'est pas bien grave. Pas d'Alice avec moi si je peux éviter, ce qui est le cas dans cette fic. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne sommes pas sans revoir les frères Volturi. Bisous !**

 **Catbl2014: Mais de rien ce fut un plaisir. D'un sens d'habitude je met toujours un certain temps à mettre mes couples ensemble, dix chapitres c'est encore sage pour moi. Bisous !**

 **lila: c'est une des raisons précises pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette fic, je voulais lire de Bella Aro et je n'en trouvait nul part, alors je me suis dit que peut être ça intéresserait des gens. Bisous !**

 **xiu: tu le sais que la suite est le mardi, tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu me supplies, parce que j'ai cédé une fois ? Ca n'arrivera plus, non non ! Bisous !**

 **MC: Pourquoi tout le monde me prête de mauvaises intentions dès que je suis gentille. Je le suis peut être vraiment. Tu penses que Charlie arrive ? Mum, c'est intéressant. Bisous !**

 **Sochic88: Tout de suite ! Le coup fourré ! Mais enfin, votre confiance est vraiment trop ébranlé par mon sadisme. Bah je ne me défendrai pas sur le sujet, je te laisse lire à la place. Bisous !**

 **Allez en ce beau jour de soleil, je vous laisse vous enfermer pour lire ce chapitre. Bonne fin de journée à vous tous !**

* * *

\- Alors ça fait quoi, s'amusa Emmett en la regardant avec malice.

\- Bah je... je m'y attendais pas, répondit Bella en regardant sa récompense.

\- Et voilà, même avec un Golden Globes, madame arrive encore à faire la modeste, se moqua gentiment Rosalie en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

Bella releva les yeux pour tomber sur le regard fier d'Aro. Il avait cru en elle, dès le départ et elle lui prouvait aujourd'hui qu'il avait eu raison. Cette récompense faisait de la pub pour la série, surtout qu'Edward aussi avait gagné la sienne. D'ailleurs son ami débarqua dans la pièce et passa son bras autour du cou de la brune.

\- On est les meilleurs Bella !

\- Autant pour la modestie, répliqua Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne fais pas ta rabat joie, on le mérite ce prix, trancha Edward fier de lui. Il faut qu'on aille fêter ça !

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je tourne demain, l'interrompit Bella avec un petit sourire. Et en fin de semaine je dois prendre l'avion pour la Nouvelle Zélande, pour tourner les scènes en extérieur.

\- Comment se passe le tournage ? Demanda Emmett curieux.

\- Bien, enfin hormis l'actrice qui joue avec moi que je vais finir par étrangler, ça se passe bien. Le réalisateur est strict mais on s'entend relativement bien. Le seul compliment qu'il m'ait fait depuis le début du tournage, c'est que au moins je ne faisais pas ma diva comme les autres. Pour moi c'est un super compliment.

Ils rirent tous en l'entendant. Aro mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour la féliciter, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire devant tout le monde. Leur relation était restée relativement secrète. Alec, Jane, Edward et les deux gardes du corps. Personne d'autre hormis eux n'était au courant. Même si Jane s'était excusée auprès de Bella, elle avait repiqué une crise dès qu'elle avait vu son père l'embrasser. La partie n'allait pas être simple.

\- Il paraît que tu fais la plupart des cascades toute seule, s'amusa Rosalie en tournant son regard vers Emmett.

Elle savait très bien que c'était une idée à lui.

\- Oui enfin les petites, parce que les trucs du genre sauter d'un avion en piqué ou sauter d'une voiture en marche, je laisse ça à ma cascadeuse. Je ne tiens pas trop à me retrouver à nouveau avec un bras dans le plâtre.

\- Ce qui s'avère être plutôt intelligent de ta part, même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne fasses aucune cascade, intervint Aro mécontent.

\- Ça va c'est principalement pour les scènes de combat...

\- Justement tu es rentrée avec un bleu énorme sur la cuisse samedi dernier ! Se scandalisa-t-il.

Rosalie et Emmett se tournèrent vers lui surpris. Aro les dévisagea à son tour.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu regardes souvent les cuisses de Bella ? Sourit espièglement le brun.

\- Ah bah quand madame s'en vante oui ! Répondit-il du tac-o-tac se sortant d'affaire assez vite. Elle ne te ressemble pas pour rien.

Bella se mit à sourire à la réponse de son amant. Il s'était bien rattrapé. D'un sens, le moment où il avait vu le bleu sur sa cuisse avait été comique. Aro pouvait se montrer surprotecteur parfois.

\- Bon moi je vais rentrer, annonça la brune en se levant. Rose on se voit demain ?

\- Non ma grande, je vais à une émission télé avec Edward, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Celle qui passe en direct.

\- Oui avec le présentateur super curieux, se rappela Bella en grimaça. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Eric Yorkie, ce mec est une vraie fouine. Pas désagréable en soit, mais quand il s'agit de trouver des infos que tu ne veux pas donner il est excellent, expliqua Rosalie en se levant à son tour et en prenant son bras. Allez je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez Aro, je dois récupérer ma veste...

\- Oui dit plutôt que tu veux discuter entre fille et que tu ne veux pas de nos oreilles indiscrètes, lança Emmett pas si bête que ça.

Rose le foudroya du regard, lui faisant bien comprendre que s'il ajoutait quelque chose il serait privé de sexe pendant au moins une semaine, oui Rosalie ne pouvait pas tenir plus. Se faisant soudainement silencieux, Emmett leva les mains en signe de défense. Entraînant Bella à sa suite, Rosalie la raccompagna de chez elle à chez Aro.

\- Maintenant qu'on est plus que toutes les deux, tu vas me dire quel est le problème avec Jane, lança Rose en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

Le soupir de son amie ne rassura pas des masses la blonde. Comment Bella pouvait-elle expliquer le comportement de Jane, sans dire à Rose qu'elle était avec Aro. D'accord, ils voulaient garder ça secret, mais c'était Rosalie, jamais elle ne les trahirait. Si elle avait su taire sa relation avec Emmett pendant des années, ce n'était pas elle qui allait les dénoncer. Aro serait peut-être mécontent qu'elle lui avoue, mais Bella était prête à parier que lui en avait parlé avec Carlisle. Or, la brune avait besoin de se confier à une femme et Edward n'était pas une femme.

\- Elle a apprit... ne me juge pas, supplia Bella en se mordant les lèvres de gêne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Rosalie n'arrivant pas à croire que Bella puisse faire quelque chose de blessant intentionnellement.

\- Jane a apprit que j'en pinçais pour son père, avoua-t-elle enfin en ayant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- Oh ! Lança Rose surprise. Oh !

Le deuxième avait était dit avec un grand sourire. Après un moment de silence où Bella ne sut plus où se mettre, son amie la serra dans ses bras avec joie.

\- Mais c'est une bonne chose enfin, la rassura-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Aro est un chic type et tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire pour qu'il cède, il te mange déjà dans la main.

\- Oui, en effet, c'est peut être ça le problème de Jane. Elle a déjà mal pris le fait que je sois amoureuse d'Aro, elle l'a encore plus mal pris quand elle a su que c'était réciproque et maintenant elle ne nous adresse même plus la parole parce qu'elle nous a vu nous embrasser.

\- Mais quel caractère de merde ce n'est pas vrai, se fâcha Rosalie n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Au lieu de se réjouir que son père soit tombé sur quelqu'un de bien, il faut qu'elle fasse sa tête de con.

\- C'est Jane, répondit Bella en haussant les épaules.

Le visage de Rosalie se fit soudainement complice et elle se rapprocha doucement de Bella pour qu'elles chuchotent.

\- Et alors vous êtes passé à la phase deux ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Je comprend mieux ce que tu fais avec Emmett, se marra la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez ! Ne fais pas de la rétention d'information !

\- On essaye de rester discret mais...

\- Oh génial ! cria Rosalie en posant un gros baiser sur la joue de son amie ayant compris la fin de sa phrase. Ça ça fait plaisir. Vous en aviez besoin tous les deux. Bien sûr je ne dirais rien, ça coule de source. Et Alec, il prend ça comment ?

Le rire de Bella se répercuta dans toute l'allée.

\- A l'opposé de sa jumelle. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus heureux que nous qu'on se soit mit ensemble.

\- C'est déjà ça de gagné. Et comment ça se passe avec Aro. Parce qu'avec vos caractères ça doit être quitte ou double.

\- Pour l'instant tout va bien, répondit Bella avec un petit sourire. Il est adorable. Je ne suis pas utopiste au point de croire qu'on ne s'accrochera jamais, mais je pense qu'on saura faire face en cas de conflit.

\- Tu es heureuse ?

L'était-elle ? Oh que oui, les yeux de Bella se mirent à briller de bonheur.

\- Oui. Il me fait me sentir spéciale. Il m'aime et je l'aime aussi et c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne. Mike c'était plus pour faire plaisir à ma mère, James c'était parce qu'il était adorable et qu'il m'a attendri. Mais Aro, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin, je sais, l'interrompit Rosalie heureuse pour elle. Veux tu que je parle à Jane ?

\- Oh mon dieu non ! S'écria Bella horrifiée à cette idée. Tu n'imagines même pas le dragon qu'elle peut être là. Même Alec n'en obtient rien. Aro pense qu'il faut la laisser s'habituer. Moi je serais plus d'avis de lui parler, mais il paraît que ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle.

\- Jane a déjà vu sa mère, avoua Rosalie essayant d'aider son amie. Il aurait mieux valu que ça n'arrive jamais, mais c'est arrivé. Ce jour là, elle espérait que tous ses rêves de petite fille se réaliserait et elle est tombée de bien haut. Sa mère n'a toujours eu que sa carrière à l'esprit. Aro passait après et les enfants encore après. Seulement tu sais comment fonctionne Aro. Rien ne passe au dessus de sa famille. Alec n'a jamais eu l'espoir que son père retourne avec sa mère et qu'ils vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, Jane c'est tout le contraire. Non pas qu'elle aime sa mère, seulement, à force de se l'imaginer, elle espérait vraiment que ce serait quelqu'un de mieux. Aujourd'hui elle se rend compte que quelqu'un s'ajoute à l'équation, toi. Une personne formidable, qui aime son père et qui s'avère ne pas être sa mère. Elle est juste perdue. Donc moi je pense que ton idée de lui parler n'est pas mauvaise. A condition que tu es les reins solides.

\- Tu connaîtrais ma mère, tu saurais à quel point mes reins sont indestructibles, se moqua Bella en riant.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Répondit amèrement Bella. Peu importe. J'ai l'impression que je me porte mieux depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.

Rosalie la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, parce que Bella avait beau dire ça, il était évident que l'absence de sa mère la blessait.

\- Tu sais que la maison d'Aro n'est même pas à trente secondes de chez toi et on vient de mettre je ne sais pas combien de temps à arriver, la taquina la brune.

Son amie n'était pas dupe, c'était un moyen comme un autre de changer de sujet. Elles entrèrent et Rosalie récupéra sa veste puis laissa Bella seule dans sa chambre. La brune attrapa son porte feuille et sortit une des rares photos qu'elle avait avec sa mère. Dessus elles souriaient comme si elles étaient complices. Or, Bella savait très bien que les apparences étaient importantes pour Renée. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un croit qu'elle n'était pas prête à tout pour sa fille. Les yeux de la brune se remplirent de larmes. Comment cette femme arrivait-elle encore à lui faire du mal sans être là ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, lança une voix dure à l'entrée de la chambre.

Bella redressa la tête aussitôt qu'elle reconnu Jane. Étrange que ce soit elle qui vienne. Ravalant son chagrin, la brune lui fit un petit sourire. Jane s'avança et s'installa sur le lit en sa compagnie. Elle jeta un regard à la photo et soupira.

\- Pourquoi tu te fais du mal avec elle. Cette femme ne mérite pas tes larmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce genre de personne s'acharne à faire des enfants si c'est pour ne pas les aimer comme il faut.

Essayait-elle de la consoler et de l'enfoncer ? En y réfléchissant bien, Bella se dit qu'elle ne parlait peut être pas que de Renée.

\- Tu ne me balanceras pas pour Edward ? Demanda Jane froidement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Siffla Bella aussi froidement qu'elle. Pour savoir si ton ancienne copine ne va pas te balancer par vengeance. T'as beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur moi je crois.

Jane parut soudainement honteuse. Elle ne faisait que ça en ce moment. Osciller entre la colère et la honte.

\- Je ne suis peut-être plus l'amie que tu attendais que je sois, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir garder un secret.

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant. Bella devait-elle essayer d'aborder à nouveau le sujet ? Était-ce le bon moment ?

\- Ma mère est une salope sans cœur et si jamais tu fais passer ta carrière avant mon père, je t'étripe, conclut Jane en se levant.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Était-ce un message codé made in Jane pour dire qu'elle acceptait le fait qu'elle soit avec son père ? Préférant ne plus se poser de question, Bella prit sa douche et s'installa dans son lit par la suite. Prenant son scripte pour le réviser, Bella se laissa emporter dans l'histoire de Deoxys. Au moins, si sa mère avait raté son entrée dans le monde du cinéma, avec ce film, elle ne risquait pas de passer à côté. Elle finit par s'endormir sur son texte et Aro la rejoignit en souriant. Il le savait bien que ce tournage la fatiguerait. Fermant la porte pour ne pas choquer sa fille, l'acteur se déshabilla et la rejoignit dans le lit. La situation n'était peut être pas optimale pour leur relation mais il chérissait chaque seconde. Bella souffrait plus du comportement de Jane que de l'anonymat de leur situation. Une preuve encore qu'elle était différente des autres. Aucunes des femmes qu'ils avaient ramené ici n'aurait accepté d'être tenu dans l'ombre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, la journée commença mal. Bella n'était plus là, elle était partie sur son tournage. Il grogna de frustration et partit se doucher. Là dessus il tomba sur Jane en sortant de la chambre, qui serra les dents mais n'ajouta rien. Puis vint le moment où Emmett débarqua chez lui pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Rosalie est malade à crever, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour l'émission.

\- Oh putain, mais tu veux que je trouve qui ? Alice, Tanya et Bella sont en tournage et Eric a bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait une femme avec Edward. On ne peut pas passer à côté d'une pub pareille.

\- A la différence de Tanya et Alice, Bella est en ville. Tu pourrais lui demander si elle peut se libérer...

\- Emmett elle est crevée, intervint Aro intransigeant. Hier soir elle s'est endormie sur son scripte !

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu vivais ici tu saurais que Bella à la fâcheuse tendance à laisser sa porte ouverte. Moi je suis déjà pris avec toi sur une autre émission, on est dans la merde !

Prenant son portable, Emmett pria pour qu'elle soit en pause et attendit quelques sonneries avant que la personne décroche.

\- Salut ma grande, dis moi, tu fais quelque chose ce soir. Comment ça tu dors ? J'ai un service à te demander...

\- Em j'ai dit non ! S'énerva Aro avec son regard de psychopathe qui fit hésiter le colosse.

\- Rose est malade et on a personne pour l'émission de ce soir en compagnie d'Edward, déblatéra-t-il à toute vitesse de peur qu'Aro ne l'étrangle. Ah je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

\- Passe la moi ! Ragea son patron en lui arrachant le portable des mains. Bella !

\- Oui, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Edward se débrouillera tout seul...

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Eric Yorkie est un emmerdeur, s'il n'a pas ce qu'il demande on ne repassera jamais dans son émission et tu sais que ce n'est pas une option. Edward en a besoin pour la promotion de son prochain film et moi je retournerai certainement là bas lors de la sortie de Deoxys.

\- Tu as tournage demain, tenta-t-il de la convaincre têtu.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est que pour quelques heures...

\- Ce n'est pas le présentateur de la dernière fois, Yorkie va vouloir parler de ta vie privée, de ton enfance, ce genre de chose.

\- Et bien je le recadrerai, t'en fais pas. Donne moi juste une heure, que je sache quand je dois quitter le tournage.

\- Ce n'est pas très professionnel...

\- J'ai bien travaillé pour aujourd'hui donc arrête d'essayer de trouver des excuses. Je vais y aller, prévient juste Yorkie du changement, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être refoulée à l'entrée. Essaye aussi de mettre la main sur la styliste de Rose, qu'elle me trouve quelque chose à mettre. Demetri me déposera là bas quand j'aurai fini.

\- Ok, abdiqua Aro en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Ne fais pas la tête s'il te plaît, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la seule solution et qu'Emmett a eu une bonne idée. Tu me remercieras en nature, se moqua-t-elle.

Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres d'Aro, elle savait exactement comment lui parler. Après lui avoir dit de prendre soin d'elle, le brun rendit son portable à Emmett.

\- Pourquoi tu te plains, je t'ai trouvé une solution, grogna le colosse en boudant.

\- Je n'aime pas Yorkie, à chaque fois que je vais là bas il y a une allusion infime mais présente de la mère des jumeaux. Bella a plus d'une faille et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'engouffre dedans. C'est pour ça que j'avais prévu Rose à l'origine. Elle connaît bien le personnage et sait rebondir à chaque attaque masquée.

\- Bella est plutôt douée dans l'art de ne pas répondre à une question qui la dérange, le rassura Emmett sûr de lui.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'y répondra pas, que la question en elle même ne l'affectera pas.

\- Des fois tu es d'un mélodramatique, ça va il ne va pas te la bouffer. En plus qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il prépare en quelques heures.

Peut-être avait-il raison, mais Aro en doutait fortement. Il en douta encore plus quand Yorkie se réjouit à l'idée d'avoir Bella à la place de Rose. Il fallait dire que Rosalie avait déjà bien fait savoir à ce présentateur qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui soutirer des infos. C'est inquiet qu'Aro rejoignit le plateau de l'émission qu'il devait faire avec Emmett.

Quant à Bella elle retrouva Edward dans les coulisses de la sienne. Il la serra dans ses bras, heureux de la voir.

\- Alors tout compte fait tu te libères dans ton emploi du temps chargé, la taquina-t-il.

\- Pas sans mal, répondit-elle en piochant dans les pâtisseries qui se trouvait dans sa loge. La styliste de Rose est là ?

\- Oui elle t'attend en face. T'inquiète je suis là.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète moi, c'est Aro qui en fait tout un plat.

Et Bella compris beaucoup mieux quand elle reçu les premières questions d'Eric Yorkie. Il se montrait indiscret tout en faisant passer ça pour une question anodine. Le caractère enflammé de Bella la titillait à chaque question.

\- Il y a beaucoup de photo de vous deux dans les magazines, lança Eric avec un sourire innocent. Vous êtes très amis n'est-ce pas ?

Comment demander aimablement s'ils étaient plus que des amis.

\- Oui en effet, répondit Edward en faisant son sourire charmeur. Bella est un drôle de personnage et on ne s'ennuie jamais avec elle. C'est pour ça que c'est toujours intéressant de l'avoir quand on sort.

\- Il y a une photo de vous deux qui a tourné sur internet, une où vous êtes enlacés devant un restaurant de sushis. Nous ne savons toujours pas si c'est une vraie photo ou un montage. Beaucoup de fan aimerait vous voir devenir plus que des amis.

\- Oui mais si j'écoutais les fans je serais polygame depuis longtemps, répondit Edward avec amabilité.

\- Et vous Bella, qu'est devenu votre relation avec ce journaliste sportif ?

\- Nous sommes amis maintenant et j'ai apprit que si je veux avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, il fallait d'abord que je regarde derrière moi si un objectif ne me suivait pas.

\- Les gens sont juste curieux d'apprendre à vous connaître, se défendit Eric.

\- Ou avide de potin pour égayer leur samedi soir, répliqua-t-elle sous le regard prudent d'Edward lui intimant la prudence.

\- Peut-être bien, rit le présentateur en saisissant sa chance. Avez vous d'autre potin pour moi. Je suis un grand curieux. Par exemple il paraît que votre appartement a prit feu il y a peu de temps. Ça a dû être une sacrée épreuve.

Bella se retint de dire quelque chose de fâcheux, elle était en direct, il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise. Comment faisait-elle habituellement ? Avec de l'humour, il était nécessaire qu'elle reprenne la main.

\- Oui en effet, mais j'ai pu faire un sacré barbecue ce soir là, ironisa-t-elle déstabilisant le présentateur.

Il se mit à rire pour la forme et surtout parce que le public, lui, avait apprécié la blague.

\- Voilà pourquoi vous habitez dans la résidence Solaris maintenant.

\- Oui c'est exact. J'ai la chance d'avoir de bons amis et Rosalie s'est montrée adorable en me prêtant sa maison.

Il s'attendait à quoi au juste ? Qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle habitait chez un homme. Même pas en rêve.

\- Votre carrière commence à prendre son envol, vous venez juste d'être récompensée d'un Golden Globes... vos parents doivent être très fier de vous.

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour. Elle allait finir par étrangler ce mec s'il continuait à poser les mauvaises questions.

\- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à joindre ma mère pour la prévenir, mais je pense que la nouvelle arrivera bien un jour à Paris, répondit Bella en essayant de faire passer ça le plus facilement du monde.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'il avait franchi une limite, Eric Yorkie abandonna les questions pour Bella et se tourna vers Edward. La brune n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait cessé en si bon chemin, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Au final elle comprit bien vite, il y avait un invité qui devait arriver. Tant mieux ça leur ferait des vacances. Lors d'une pause pub, Bella s'éclipsa dans les coulisses en grognant. Sans le faire exprès elle fonça dans une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Ne le soyez pas, moi aussi j'aurais la haine si ce con m'avait posé autant de questions indiscrètes, sourit la femme en lui présentant sa main. Kate, enchantée !

\- Bella, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Je sais, j'adore ce que vous faites. Je vous laisse vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps avant de rejoindre le plateau. Peut-être qu'après nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Bella lui fit un sourire aimable avant de tourner les talons. Après avoir fait un tour au petit coin, la brune rejoignit son ami sur le plateau. Eric s'approcha d'elle avec un air contrit.

\- Ne m'en veuillez pas, je fais juste mon travail, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer.

\- Non vous tentez de créer du scandale, ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit la brune intraitable. Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi et si un jour j'ai envie d'en parler, alors je le ferais savoir au reste du monde. Mais en attendant, je continuerai à vivre dans la protection des murs de la résidence Solaris. Au moins là bas j'ai la paix.

\- Je suis navré que vous le preniez comme ça.

Pauvre con, pensa Bella en prenant sur elle pour ne pas lui en coller une. Edward vint déposer une main rassurante sur son épaule pour la calmer. Se réinstallant, ils commencèrent à parler ensemble jusqu'à ce que la coupure pub cesse.

\- Bonsoir, je suis toujours en compagnie du charmant Edward Cullen et de la magnifique Bella Swan. Et j'espère que vous êtes bien accroché à vos sièges, parce que nous allons recevoir du lourd. Mesdames et messieurs, acceptant à la dernière minute de nous rejoindre, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour... CHARLIE STONE !

Si Edward n'avait pas attrapé son bras avec force, Bella aurait certainement tourné de l'œil. Alors que tout le monde applaudissait, la brune, elle, était paralysée sur son fauteuil. Edward applaudit avec un sourire, essayant de préserver les apparences. Quand Bella le vit arriver, avec son grand sourire, sa barbe et ses yeux totalement identique aux siens, son cœur se gela aussitôt. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer et de détruire tout sur son passage. Seulement elle ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'elle était en direct et qui si vraiment elle voulait que sa vie privée, reste privée, il fallait qu'elle enfouisse tout ça en elle. Elle senti une fois encore la main d'Edward qui lui frottait le dos, espérant l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir, vraiment, le salua Eric aux anges.

\- Je suis heureux d'être là ce soir. Ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venu, répondit Charlie tous sourires.

\- J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'une certaine personne est intimidée par votre présence, s'amusa le présentateur en se tournant vers Bella.

« Oh toi je vais t'arracher les yeux pour en faire de la marmelade » pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

\- Moi même je le suis, la sauva Edward en haussant les épaules. C'est un grand acteur que nous avons là.

\- Vous tournez tous les jours avec Aro Volturi ce n'est pas n'importe qui, lança Charlie aimablement.

Les poings de Bella se serrèrent de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, c'était plus fort qu'elle...

\- En effet, vous même vous regardez la série Secrets ? Demanda Eric oubliant le trouble de la brune.

\- Oui c'est exact. J'adore cette série, je n'en loupe pas un seul épisode. Il n'y a que de bons acteurs et le scénario est haletant. Un petit bijou. Même si personnellement je dois avouer, ce qui a le plus retenu mon attention, c'est le jeu d'actrice d'Isabella.

Le souffle de la brune se coupa aussitôt. Il savait. Charlie Stone savait pertinemment qui se trouvait en face de lui. Le regard de Bella se fit tueur. Cet homme était au courant qu'il était son père, il ne l'aurait jamais appelé Isabella dans le cas contraire. C'était pire que tout aux yeux de l'actrice. Parce qu'au fond d'elle même, elle avait toujours espéré que sa mère ait pu mentir et qu'il n'en sache rien.

\- Vous voulez dire Bella ? L'interrogea le présentateur perdu.

\- Oui en effet, sourit Charlie fuyant le regard assassin de sa voisine. Mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'elle s'appelle Isabella.

\- Je préfère Bella, il paraît qu'Isabella est le prénom de ma grand mère paternel, sans vouloir lui manquer de respect, je préfère largement mon diminutif.

\- Et vous avez raison il vous va à ravir, lança Eric en se tournant à nouveau vers Charlie.

\- Comme ça vous aimez son jeu d'actrice. Si on vous le proposez, vous seriez prêt à faire un film en sa compagnie ?

\- Avec la plus grande joie, répondit honnêtement Charlie.

\- Et vous Bella ?

« Plutôt mourir » voilà ce qu'elle avait envie de dire, seulement elle savait très bien que si elle faisait ça, tout partirait en cacahuète.

\- C'est un acteur fabuleux, je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de son succès, trancha-t-elle enfin.

C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire. Eric sembla adorer cette réponse.

\- Au contraire, je pense qu'avec cette simple réponse vous venez de donner de nombreuses idées à pas mal de monde.

Bella se ferma au reste de l'émission après ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus. Edward lui faisait comprendre par ses petits gestes qu'elle s'en sortait bien. Ce qui la sauva, c'est que Charlie était très charismatique et qu'Eric se faisait un plaisir d'en faire sa vedette, il la laissa donc tranquille jusqu'à la fin. Quand il fut certain que l'émission était terminée, Bella lâcha un « merci au revoir » au présentateur, se leva précipitamment et fuit vers les coulisses. A peine fut-elle seule dans un couloir que les larmes montèrent à nouveau à ses yeux. S'adossant au mur elle essaya de prendre de grande respiration pour ne pas craquer. Elle avait apprit avec sa mère comment faire pour ravaler ses pleurs.

\- Isabella ! Cria quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir en se précipitant pour la rattraper.

\- Non, non, non, grogna-t-elle en reprenant sa marche de la fuite.

Rien que d'entendre son prénom dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de vomir. Il la rattrapa aisément et attrapa son bras pour la stopper. Bella s'empressa de l'arracher de son étreinte et bouscula Charlie au passage.

\- J'ai dit non ! Hurla-t-elle furieuse en se reculant.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, je veux juste discuter, nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, je pense que tu ignores peut être qui je suis pour toi et je voudrais...

\- La ferme, trancha-t-elle blanche comme une morte.

Son ton plus son regard le firent en effet se taire. Tant de haine transpirait d'elle que Charlie s'en sentit étouffé.

\- Vous croyez que j'ignore quoique ce soit ? Vous le savez et je sais aussi bien que vous qui vous êtes. J'ai vécu 26 ans sans vous, j'ai pas besoin d'un admirateur de plus maintenant. Retournez à votre vie, je vis très bien dans la mienne.

\- Isabella je sais que je ne suis pas le père que tu aurais voulu...

\- Je n'ai pas de père, je n'en ai jamais eu ! Cracha-t-elle en rage. Ne venez pas ramper maintenant, c'est inutile.

Charlie fut blessé par ses paroles, mais il ne lui en fit pas part, elle avait raison.

\- Je n'étais pas le père qu'il te fallait. Je n'ai pas su faire face à tout ça.

\- Encore aurait-il fallu que vous le prouviez que vous étiez mon père !

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de preuve, répondit-il désolé. Ta mère était névrosée mais fidèle. Mais je n'étais pas prêt, je n'étais pas ce qu'il te fallait.

\- Et bien continuez à ne pas l'être, ça vous va si bien, l'attaqua Bella dégoûtée. C'est plus à mon âge qu'on a besoin d'un père. C'est à celui où on vit avec une femme névrosée ampli de rancœur qui renvoie toute sa haine du père sur l'enfant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre, puisque pendant ce temps, vous, vous dormiez sur votre deux oreilles, tranquillement installé contre votre nouvelle femme. Je crois que là, on a bien fait le tour de ce qui pouvait être dit. Vaux mieux qu'on s'arrête là.

Charlie essaya à nouveau d'attraper son bras pour la retenir, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. Demetri se mit entre eux deux et cacha Bella derrière sa carrure.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais la dame a dit non, intervint-il en se retournant et en emmenant Bella avec lui.

Une femme sortit de sa cachette et vint rejoindre Charlie pour le soutenir. Bella la reconnu, c'était Kate. Après réflexion c'était certainement la Kate Stone, sa nouvelle femme. Laissant échapper un ricanement, la brune s'accrocha au bras de Demetri le suppliant de la ramener à la maison. Ce qu'il fit en ne sachant quoi lui dire. Sur la route, le téléphone de Bella n'arrêta pas de sonner et la brune savait très bien que c'était Edward puisqu'au final il avait appelé Demetri en panique. A peine furent-ils arrivé devant la maison que Bella ouvrit sa porte avec violence et se précipita à l'intérieur. Demetri ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Détachant sa ceinture, il la suivit et monta à l'étage. Bella était effondrée au sol, en pleurs. Le garde du corps se fit bousculer soudainement.

\- Appelle mon père, ordonna Jane en se jetant sur Bella.

Elle avait vu le direct, chaque expression du visage de son amie avait arraché le cœur de Jane, parce qu'elle savait exactement ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Au diable sa colère, Bella avait besoin d'elle. La prenant dans ses bras elle la serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Envoie le se faire foutre, t'as pas besoin de lui, t'es plus forte que ça ! Tenta de la consoler la blonde en la berçant.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, pleura encore plus Bella.

\- Je sais.

Jane resta à terre avec elle, jusqu'à ce que son père rentre. D'ailleurs l'arrivée d'Aro ne se fit pas dans la délicatesse, il avait presque défoncé sa porte d'entrée pour arriver plus vite. Son cœur se brisa quand il vit la femme qu'il aimait dans un tel état. Sa fille lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il prenne le relais. Bella pleura une bonne partie de la nuit dans les bras d'Aro puis parti travailler comme si de rien était le lendemain. Pourtant ils savaient, Jane comme Aro, que Bella finirait par exploser la tête de son père si jamais elle avait le malheur de retomber sur lui.

* * *

 **Vous l'attendiez tous ! Le voilà ! Et maintenant qu'il est dans la place autant vous dire que... nan en fait je ne dirai rien. Bisous !**


	12. Une blague ?

**Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Moi je sors de la sieste parce que je suis tombée dans les bras de Morphée sans m'en rendre compte. Bon la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, la bonne c'est que je viens de finir mon contrat de travail et que je vais pouvoir m'y remettre sérieusement (à moins qu'ils m'appellent à la dernière minute). Bien vous avez pu faire connaissance avec Charlie, vous vous sentez comment après ça ?**

 **Catbl2014: Sur cette fic j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur un seul et unique sujet, j'en laisse toujours un en suspend qui peut revenir à n'importe quel moment(Mike...). Alors j'espère que je continuerai à attiser ta curiosité. Bisous !**

 **AurlieM: Bella n'a pas fini d'en mettre plein à la tête de Charlie, parce que bien évidemment on va le revoir. Alors sûr, ne regarde plus à 6h du matin, moi à cette heure là, sauf boulot, je dors, je ne risque pas de poster c'est certain :) Bisous !**

 **MC: Ah tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu faire un Charlie tout blanc, mais il n'est probablement pas tout noir non plus. Alors est-ce qu'il va se battre pour Bella, je te laisse le découvrir, pour ce qui est de la sœur ou du frère, non il n'y en aura pas. Bisous !**

 **emelyne: Il fallait que ce le soit, et ça le sera encore la fois d'après. Bisous !**

 **Bon allez je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps. Bisous !**

* * *

Bella fit un sourire à Marcus en lui rendant son livre avec le sourire.

\- Il est excellent mais je suppose que tu étais déjà au courant, lui annonça-t-elle aimablement.

\- Oui, mon éditrice me l'a dit, mais pour une fois que l'on a une experte en littérature dans le coin, ça aurait été sympathique de me prévenir, grogna l'aîné des Volturi.

\- Pourquoi tu aurais été moins sévère avec moi ? S'amusa Bella en allant chercher un bouquin dans ses affaires. C'est le seul livre de ma bibliothèque que j'ai réussi à sauver, parce qu'il était dans mon sac au moment de l'incendie. Lis le tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ton diplôme supérieur ?

\- Je ne sais plus trop. Enfin j'avais deux options que j'aurais bien tester. Scénariste ou documentaliste en archéologie. J'avais prit les options au cas ou, tout comme l'art dramatique. Mes grands parents étaient archéologues. J'aurais tellement aimé voyager avec eux.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour voyager.

\- Oui, enfin, là ça va être complexe, se marra-t-elle devant l'ampleur de la tache. Entre la promotion de Deoxys qui vient juste de finir, la fin du tournage de ma partie de la série, il me reste le film de Garrett, que je viens juste de commencer. Deux mois de repos et après je reprend de plus belle avec le second volet de Deoxys.

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'être épuisée ? S'inquiéta un peu Marcus.

\- Aro pense la même chose, ricana-t-elle en se frottant le visage. Je ne vais pas mentir, c'est un sacré rythme. Mais je suis jeune, si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, travailler c'est bien, en oublier de vivre ça ne l'est pas.

Bella plongea son regard dans celui de Marcus. L'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux, la sagesse également. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, la brune se rendit compte qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

\- Mon frère a mit de grand espoir en toi et il ne s'en est jamais caché, j'ai un peu peur que tu ne t'épuises à force de vouloir lui prouver qu'il avait raison de croire en toi.

\- Je veux juste qu'Aro soit fier de moi, avoua-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux. Puis aussi, je veux pouvoir faire Deoxys et le film de Garrett.

\- Alors abandonne la série, proposa Marcus en haussant les épaules.

\- Aro me l'a proposé...

\- Mais ?

\- C'est dans cette série que j'ai commencé ! S'emballa la brune. J'ai tous mes amis là bas, j'aime cette série et je veux continuer à jouer dedans. Les fans adorent mon personnage, l'intrigue autour d'elle est toujours aussi grande et je ne veux pas les abandonner.

\- La série est importante à tes yeux, je le comprend bien, mais tu as déjà une tonne de proposition de rôle pour l'année prochaine, sans compter Deoxys. Tu n'auras jamais la même renommé avec une série que celle que tu pourrais avoir avec un film, ni le même salaire.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de fric ou de notoriété, c'est une question d'envie et de fidélité, le contra Bella avec fougue. « Secrets » c'est ce qui a fait de moi l'actrice que je suis aujourd'hui, Aro a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que je devienne meilleure et que je m'envole de mes propres ailes, je sais très bien qu'il rêve de me voir devenir la plus grande actrice de la décennie, seulement moi, je veux continuer à jouer en sa compagnie et celle des autres. Ce n'est pas totalement incompatible avec le fait de faire d'autres films. Alors oui, je suis fatiguée, mais ça me rend heureuse pour l'instant. Le jour où ça ne sera plus le cas, alors je reverrais ma position.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour rendre mon frère fier de toi, il l'est déjà.

Marcus lui sourit tendrement, au final, il l'aimait bien cette jeune femme. De plus, avec ses paroles elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas son frère aussi facilement que l'ancienne. Parce qu'il n'était pas aveugle, il avait vu un changement chez Aro. Son sourire était vrai, ses yeux brillaient et il était plus ouvert aux discussions difficiles.

\- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous, comprit Marcus en souriant en coin.

Bella ne répondit pas, de toute façon c'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mit la puce à l'oreille ?

\- Je connais mon frère, répondit-il énigmatiquement. Je connais aussi Jane. Elle me ressemble bien plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Je suis content qu'Aro soit enfin passé à l'action.

\- Salut vous deux ! Hurla Caïus en débarquant. Alors on fait bande à part !

A peine fut-il entrer qu'il se mit derrière le fauteuil de Bella et qu'il passa ses bras autour du cou de la brune. Marcus leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant agir comme un gamin.

\- On discute entre intellectuel, voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas le bienvenu, rétorqua Marcus avec son amabilité légendaire.

Caïus déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Bella avant de poser sa tête dessus.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu tous les deux, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je me sens, je ne sais pas, comme si j'avais un mec que je connais seulement depuis quelques temps qui me faisait un câlin comme si on était amis d'enfance, s'amusa Bella en lui tapotant gentiment la main.

\- Bah maintenant que je sais que rien ne sera possible entre nous, je me permets d'être naturel avec toi...

\- Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis, trancha Marcus en grimaçant. La pauvre Bella devrait déjà avoir fui avec une famille pareille.

\- Bon comment se passe ton nouveau rôle ? J'aime bien Garrett, quand j'investis dans un de ses films, je suis toujours sûr de faire de gros bénéfices.

Marcus soupira devant la façon de voir de son frère. Femmes, argent et plaisir étaient ses buts dans la vie.

\- Bien, répondit Bella en riant. Arthur, l'acteur qui joue mon père est un peu vieux jeu, mais il a du métier ça se sent. Même si nous ne parlons pas beaucoup et qu'il est un peu abrupte, je l'apprécie assez pour bien travailler avec. De plus, devoir faire un personnage qui hait son père est une chose dans laquelle je dois pouvoir exceller, sachant que j'ai un penchant naturel pour ça.

Son rire amère fit froncer les sourcils de Marcus et perdre le sourire de Caïus.

\- Je croyais que c'était avec ta mère que tu avais des soucis, demanda le plus âgé en faisant signe à son frère de se taire.

\- Oh, lança Bella en se rendant compte qu'elle en avait encore trop dit. Mes parents... comment dire, c'est une longue histoire. Mais pas de quoi s'attarder dessus.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu t'entends aussi bien avec les jumeaux, s'exclama Caïus en lui frottant les épaules.

Aro entra à ce moment là. Son regard se fit dur aussitôt qu'il vit les bras de son frère autour du cou de sa belle. Il pointa un doigt vers Caïus avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu vas t'éloigner sagement en évitant de tripoter la femme que j'aime, sinon je te botte le cul, siffla Aro menaçant.

Bella fut surprise qu'il lâche l'info aussi facilement. Lui qui voulait à tout prix que le moins de monde soit au courant. Caïus leva ses bras en l'air en explosant de rire.

\- Je croyais que tu ne nous le dirais jamais, s'amusa le plus jeune en s'éloignant.

Aro rejoignit Bella et l'embrassa sans gêne devant ses frères. La brune lui sourit avec tendresse, heureuse de le revoir. Elle avait dû accueillir Marcus le temps qu'il revienne de son rendez vous avec Caïus.

\- J'ai trop peur de te sauter à la gorge à la prochaine tentative de drague, donc je préfère mettre tout au clair, répondit Aro en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Bella.

\- Qui te dis que je vais arrêter, se marra Caïus en s'affalant dans le sofa le plus proche.

\- Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, lâcha Marcus avec sagesse. Tu n'as rien à craindre Bella, avec nous votre secret est bien gardé et puis c'est plus sympathique d'être naturel en notre présence.

\- De quoi parliez vous ? Demanda Aro avec curiosité.

\- On voulait en savoir plus sur les parents de Bella, mais elle ne semble pas très encline à nous dévoiler ses secrets, se marra Caïus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La brune regarda son amant avec résignation. A quoi bon revenir sur ce sujet ? Il lui frotta gentiment la main avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu dînes avec nous ce soir ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui mais pour l'instant je vais devoir vous abandonner, lança-t-elle en regardant l'heure. Parce que je vais finir par être en retard.

\- En retard pour quoi ?

\- Pour aller voir James, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

\- James ! Grimaça Aro avec dégoût.

\- Oui, James, mon ex, ajouta Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as rien à craindre, sa petite amie sera là, j'y vais juste parce qu'il avait envie de me voir et besoin de me demander quelque chose...

\- Il ne pouvait pas le faire par téléphone, grogna Aro en faisant rire ses frères.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux s'il te plaît, oui je serai rentrée pour le dîner, oui j'emmène Demetri et oui je ferai attention. Donc ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu m'appelles au moindre soucis ?

\- Promis, jura-t-elle en l'embrassant et en partant.

Aro avait toujours tendance à s'inquiéter pour elle quand on abordait le sujet qui fâche. Bella était restée fermée comme une huître après sa rencontre avec Charlie Stone, refusant catégoriquement d'en parler. Pourtant la presse, elle, s'était faite plaisir. Prétendant qu'il existait une connexion invisible entre Bella et Charlie, qui créait une ambiance riche en émotion. La brune s'était empressé de jeter le torchon à la poubelle, jusqu'à ce que le prochain arrive et qu'il dise exactement la même chose en priant pour que les deux acteurs se retrouvent dans le même film. Cela eut au moins l'effet de réveiller sa mère, qui au lieu de lui hurler dessus au téléphone, avait pris de ses nouvelles, pour savoir comment elle prenait la chose. La conversation avait commencé par « je m'inquiétais pour toi, j'avais peur que tu te sentes mal à la vue de ton père » et avait fini par « mais aussi je t'avais prévenu, tu t'attendais à quoi ? ». Ce à quoi Bella lui avait raccroché au nez, n'étant pas prête pour une leçon de morale. Pour elle, le sujet Charlie Stone était clôt, malheureusement, il n'y avait vraiment que pour elle. Parce qu'Aro, lui, était obligé de filtrer les appels du père de la brune, de lui cacher l'endroit où elle habitait et également les lettres qui avaient tendance à arriver un peu trop souvent. Ah on ne pouvait pas dire que Charlie n'y mettait pas du cœur, le problème, c'était qu'il arrivait trop tard pour arranger les choses.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le café où elle avait rendez vous, Bella vit très bien Demetri se mettre en mode chien de garde. C'était un lieu public, non protégé, il n'aimait pas ça. Bella vit très vite James et se mit à sourire avec bonheur. Même si elle était très occupée, elle essayait de garder le contact avec lui, parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien qu'elle appréciait énormément. Il l'appelait souvent pour des conseils sentimentales, ayant compris depuis un moment que Bella n'avait rien contre. Le grand blond lui ouvrit les bras aussitôt qu'il la vit et la serra avec force. Se reculant la brune vint faire la bise à Victoria qui se trouvait juste à côté, ne sachant toujours pas si elle devait être jalouse de leur relation.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux, les salua Bella vraiment heureuse de les revoir.

La rousse fut surprise de l'enthousiasme de l'ex de son petit ami. C'était assez étrange comme situation. Victoria était une belle femme aux yeux vert clair et Bella trouvait qu'elle allait très bien avec James.

\- Et moi donc, répondit James en la faisant asseoir et en lui présentant un café. Je crois me souvenir que c'est comme ça que tu les aimes.

\- Oh merci ! Cria Bella en se jetant dessus. J'en avais besoin !

Cela fit au moins sourire Victoria. Après tout elle pouvait peut être passer au dessus de sa jalousie pour apprendre à mieux la connaître.

\- Rude journée ? Demanda James inquiet.

\- Rude année si tu veux mon avis, se marra Bella en se posant enfin tranquillement. Non j'ai beaucoup de boulot et j'essaye de tout concilier. Ce n'est pas toujours simple, mais j'y arrive.

\- Lève le pied Bella, tu vas finir par t'épuiser, conseilla le blond en secouant la tête. Bon, as-tu des nouvelles de ton psychopathe ?

\- D'après toi, si Demetri est là, tu crois que c'est pour regarder la déco, ricana-t-elle en montrant son garde du corps du doigt. Je ne sais pas si Mike va lâcher l'affaire un jour, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est patient et entêté.

\- Comme tous les serial killer, grogna James en grimaçant.

\- Pas faux, se marra la brune. Le truc qui m'inquiète c'est que je sais qu'il est toujours dans l'ombre à attendre, sinon Félix et Demetri ne seraient pas aussi tendu à chaque fois que je sors. Et comme Mike monte en puissance à chaque nouvelle connerie, j'ai un peu peur de ce que pourrait donner la prochaine.

\- Mais la police ne fait rien ? Demanda Victoria en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils essayent, seulement, Mike a carrément disparu des radars, expliqua Bella en haussant les épaules. Il a prit tout son argent, vidé tous ses comptes, il n'habite plus chez lui, changé de voiture... c'est devenu un fantôme.

\- C'est incroyable ça ! S'énerva à moitié la rousse. Et ils ne te mettent même pas sous protection ? C'est à toi de te payer un garde du corps ?

\- Je préfère largement avoir mes gardes du corps, au moins eux je suis sûr qu'ils garderont leur langue dans leur bouche si jamais ils entendaient une info juteuse qui plairait un peu trop à la presse.

\- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes séparés avec James, demanda Victoria avec curiosité faisant soupirer son petit ami qui lui avait déjà expliqué une centaine de fois.

\- Non, se mit à rire Bella en secouant la tête. Ça aurait pu mais non, c'est à cause de toi et de nos sentiments que nous nous sommes séparés. Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Lui était déjà tombé amoureux de toi et moi, je sentais que nous étions au bout et qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver de plus. Si tu t'inquiètes à l'idée que je te le pique, rassure toi, d'une, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme, de deux c'est mon ami et il t'aime beaucoup trop, de trois, je suis moi même avec quelqu'un en ce moment et je suis heureuse avec lui.

James la regarda surpris, puis se mit à sourire. Il fit un « Aro » muet sur ses lèvres qui fit ricaner la brune. Si même James s'en était rendu compte. Elle lui confirma discrètement d'un signe de tête.

\- Gardez ça pour vous s'il vous plaît. J'ai bien assez à faire avec la presse en ce moment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera aussi muet que tes gardes du corps, s'amusa enfin Victoria.

\- Sinon ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. C'était pour te demander un service, lança James en se frottant la nuque. J'ai demandé Vic en mariage et elle a dit oui, je sais que c'est rapide mais...

\- Mais c'est géniale ! Se réjouit Bella en le prenant dans ses bras. Oh je suis contente pour vous ! Vous avez prévu ça quand ?

\- Dans trois mois, répondit Victoria enchantée de sa réaction.

\- Et comme tu le sais, je n'ai plus de famille et peu d'amis, alors j'aurais voulu savoir si tu voulais bien être mon témoin ? Demanda James gêné.

\- Mais bien sûr gros bêta ! Lança Bella en le frappant légèrement. Quelle question !

\- Oui mais comme tu as beaucoup de boulot et tout ça...

\- Je me libérerai, trancha-t-elle implacable.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée...

\- Je me libérerai je te dis ! Se fâcha légèrement Bella. Il est hors de question que je loupe ça. En plus je ne fais jamais ma diva, pour une fois, ils me laisseront bien ma journée. Point.

James vint la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, heureux qu'elle ait accepté aussi vite. Victoria fit un petit sourire de remerciement à la brune. Elle savait à quel point James y tenait s'en oser demander. Au moins, Bella était sûre de rassurer Aro sur ce point. Alors qu'elle retournait à la maison en vu de son dîner avec les Volturi, son téléphone sonna. Bella fut surprise de voir que c'était Garrett.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Demetri en voyant son froncement de sourcils.

\- C'est rare que Garrett m'appelle le soir, répondit Bella avant de décrocher. Oui Garrett ?

\- Bonsoir Bella, excuses moi de te déranger, je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il n'y aurait pas de tournage cette semaine, parce que... parce que...

La brune fronça les sourcils, Garrett était ému, alors qu'habituellement il était toujours de marbre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea-t-elle sentant un drame.

\- Arthur vient de faire un infarctus, il est décédé dans la matinée. C'est arrivé subitement et ils n'ont rien pu faire.

\- Oh mon dieu, lança Bella n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mais il était encore jeune. Sa pauvre femme doit être dans un de ses états.

\- L'enterrement est prévu pour après demain. Est-ce que ça te dérangerai de m'accompagner ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, au contraire. Tu auras juste à me dire où et à quelle heure et je serai là.

\- Merci Bella, tu es un amour. Je te rappellerai pour le tournage quand j'en saurai plus. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne ferai rien avant l'enterrement. Je connaissais Arthur depuis 15 ans, c'était un bon acteur et même si nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, je lui dois bien ça.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, c'est très gentil, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le film. Je te tiens au courant.

Bella raccrocha, un peu choquée par l'annonce que venait de lui faire son réalisateur. La brune se tourna vers son chauffeur, quelque peu sonné.

\- Mon faux père vient de mourir, lança-t-elle enfin ne se rendant pas bien compte.

\- Arthur Conrad est mort ! S'étonna Demetri choqué à son tour.

\- Ouais, infarctus, répondit Bella en se frottant le visage.

Ils restèrent presque muet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la résidence Solaris. Aro avait l'air de déjà savoir quand elle rentra, la télé ou la radio avait dû l'annoncer. La brune ne savait trop comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Après tout elle ne connaissait pas très bien Arthur. Mais la bienséance l'obligeait à assister à ses obsèques. D'ailleurs Aro grogna quand il apprit qu'elle y allait avec Garrett. Bella explosa de rire en l'imaginant jaloux de son réalisateur. Parce que Garrett était certes célibataire, séduisant et du même âge qu'Aro, mais jamais Bella n'aurait pu le voir comme une conquête. Elle le soupçonnait d'être comme Marcus, de l'autre bord. Mais la discrétion de Bella et le respect qu'elle avait pour Garrett lui faisait tenir sa langue, même si c'était Aro qui lui avait demandé.

\- Et James, il te voulait quoi au final ? Demanda son amant en la rejoignant dans le lit.

\- Me demander d'être son témoin de mariage, répondit Bella en se blottissant dans ses bras. Alors maintenant tu peux détendre ta jalousie.

\- J'y peux rien, avoua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu es tellement belle, talentueuse et intelligente que j'ai peur que tout le monde te vole.

\- Sauf que tu es toi aussi beau, talentueux et intelligent et que tu devrais te faire un peu plus confiance. A toi ou à moi. Je ne m'engage jamais à la légère Aro et tu connais assez bien mon caractère pour savoir que si quelque chose venait à me déplaire dans notre relation je te le dirai en face.

\- Alors je m'inquiète trop, dit-il en se redressant et en passant son corps au dessus du sien. Je suis trop jaloux à tes yeux ?

\- L'être un peu ne me dérange pas, ça prouve que tu m'aimes assez pour ne pas vouloir me partager, l'être trop conduit à l'attitude de Mike et ça, je ne le supporterai pas une fois de plus, prévint-elle sérieusement.

Aro ne se vexa pas, il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Bella pouvait se montrer forte, mais au fond elle était pleine d'incertitudes.

\- Message reçu, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je vais travailler là dessus et toi tu vas travailler sur ta charge de travail.

\- Aro...

\- C'est donnant, donnant ma belle, clama-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Si jamais tu as envie de faire un flm de plus l'année prochaine, tu abandonnes la série.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé et je t'ai dit non, grogna-t-elle agacée qu'il remette ça sur le tapis.

\- Tu es têtue mais je le suis aussi...

\- Tu comptes vraiment me prendre la tête avant de me faire l'amour ? Parce que si c'est le cas, crois bien que tu ne risques pas de toucher au but, prévint Bella en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

En effet, Aro abandonna la partie pour l'instant. Il était tellement rare que Bella soit en sa compagnie en ce moment, qu'il préféra en profiter au maximum. Notamment en la comblant pendant une bonne partie de la nuit comme il en avait rêvé toute la semaine. Il fallait dire qu'avec Deoxys, Bella voyageait beaucoup et n'était pas souvent à la maison. Elle était parti pendant un mois entier en Nouvelle Zélande et Aro avait cru devenir fou. Oh il aurait pu aller la rejoindre, mais après pour expliquer ça aux autres sans que ça paraisse suspect... Alec s'était beaucoup moqué de lui et de son attitude de fauve en cage.

Bella accompagna bien Garrett à l'enterrement. La brune fut scandalisée de voir autant de photographes pour un événement aussi tragique, ne pouvaient-ils pas laisser ce pauvre homme en paix.

\- Ne te fâche pas, comprit Garrett en lui tapotant la main que Bella avait passé autour de son bras. Arthur était un acteur connu et apprécié, c'était une figure publique, c'est un moyen pour les fans qui ne sont pas là aujourd'hui de pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

\- Je trouve ça malsain, avoua-t-elle discrètement.

\- Sa femme aurait pu refuser, elle ne l'a pas fait. Parce qu'elle savait l'image que rendait Arthur et il aurait voulu que les journalistes soient là.

\- J'ai l'impression, justement qu'ils sont toujours là, ajouta Bella en regardant son réalisateur. Si à la naissance ils savaient qu'on deviendrait acteur, ils seraient déjà là pour avoir le meilleur angle.

Garrett se mit à rire doucement à sa remarque, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

\- Tu viens d'un milieu modeste, où tu ne croisais pas de paparazzi tous les jours, pour certain ce n'est pas le cas. La plupart de ceux qui sont né là dedans arrive à jouer avec eux et les berner. Les autres finissent mal, très mal. Parce qu'ils commencent par une bêtise et ça en enchaînent d'autre derrière qu'ils ne peuvent pas rattraper. Je suis heureux qu'Aro soit là pour te guider, parce que tu t'en sors merveilleusement bien avec la presse. Ils t'adorent et donc font en sorte que les gens t'adorent.

\- Pourtant je n'ai pas été particulièrement aimable avec Eric Yorkie, sourit-elle en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec le présentateur.

\- Il a tendance a appuyé là où ça fait mal, admit Garrett en grimaçant. Mais chez les autres tu as toujours su te montrer drôle et sympathique, ce qui tombe bien, parce que tu l'es vraiment.

Bella lui fit un petit sourire en le remerciant. Elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, parce qu'il avait une bonne influence sur elle et sur son jeu d'actrice. La brune était assez intelligente pour s'en rendre compte.

Le cérémonie fut émouvante et même si Bella ne connaissait pas des masses Arthur elle fit son possible pour se montrer le plus respectueuse possible. Le retour à la maison lui fit le plus grand bien. Aro l'attendait déjà avec un bon repas en amoureux. Bella profita un maximum de ses jours de repos forcés. Elle récupéra son sommeil en retard et en profita pour passer ses journées blottis dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Bella, amour, ton téléphone sonne, la prévint Aro qui lui caressait les cheveux alors qu'elle somnolait sur ses genoux.

\- Mmhh..., grogna-t-elle en tâtonnant vers la table du salon pour trouver son portable. Oui allô !

La façon dont elle l'avait dit fit sourire Aro, ça se sentait que la personne qui l'appelait l'emmerdait profondément.

\- Oh désolé Garrett, dit-elle en se redressant soudainement. Non, j'étais à la sieste... oui bien sûr, je te rejoint d'ici une demi-heure ça te va ?

Aro soupira en se disant que leur doux moment de repos était fini. Il s'en désola profondément. Il aurait bien aimé continué encore pendant le reste de la journée.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, il y a du nouveau, lui expliqua la brune en raccrochant.

\- Seras-tu rentré pour le dîner, demanda Aro en boudant à moitié.

\- Je n'en sais rien pour tout te dire, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire, lança-t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Tu m'accompagnes, comme ça, dès que nous sommes sorti nous pourrons allez manger en ville et profiter encore un petit peu d'une soirée en amoureux.

Elle l'embrassa pour appuyer ses dires et Aro se laissa attendrir avec bonheur. Laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de son amante, il finit par s'arrêter.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te préparer parce que sinon tu ne seras jamais là bas dans une demi-heure, sachant ce que j'ai en tête.

Le petit sourire en coin de la brune lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Aro en profita dans la voiture, personne ne pouvait vraiment voir sa main se balader sur la jambe de sa voisine tant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Ensuite ils devraient comme toujours reprendre leur rôle d'actrice et manager. Une fois arrivé dans le studio de tournage, Bella vint faire la bise à Garrett qui avait récupéré son sourire.

\- Et bien, que nous vaux cette bonne humeur ? S'amusa-t-elle à moitié.

\- J'ai trouvé une solution pour le film, ou plutôt la solution s'est présentée à moi, expliqua Garrett enthousiaste. Pour remplacer Arthur, il nous fallait quelqu'un de sa trempe voire plus et là, boom, comme tombé du ciel, il s'est proposé et a signé le contrat sans même renégocier le salaire.

\- Mais qui ça donc ? S'étonna Bella perdue.

\- Charlie Stone voyons ! S'extasia Garrett. Je pense vraiment que c'est le fait que tu joues dans ce film qui l'a fait sauter sur l'occasion. Cet homme tient vraiment à faire un film avec toi...

Le visage de Bella s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ?

\- C'est une blague, siffla-t-elle froidement.

Aro posa ses mains sur ses épaules lui intimant le calme, calme que Bella ne pouvait absolument pas ressentir. Garrett n'ayant pas remarqué son trouble, continua à se réjouir.

\- Non, je te jure que non. Il arrive demain pour commencer le tournage avec toi. Vous allez faire un super duo !

\- Alors ça jamais de la vie ! Cracha Bella furieuse avant de fuir et de claquer la porte en partant dans une autre pièce.

Garrett était choqué, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait. Aro, lui, avait fermé les yeux en se disant que cette situation allait être ingérable.

\- Mais où se trouve le problème ? s'inquiéta Garrett perdu.

\- Bella a un contentieux avec Charlie, tenta de lui expliquer Aro le plus évasivement possible. Ce que tout le monde a vu chez Yorkie, ce n'est pas de l'admiration, c'est du ressentiment. Elle ne jouera pas avec Charlie Stone, il y a aucune chance.

\- Mais... il va bien falloir, ils ont tous les deux signé un contrat. Et peu importe s'ils ne s'entendent pas, au contraire, ça ne fera que donner de l'ampleur à leur jeu...

\- Tu ne comprends pas..., tenta de le convaincre Aro.

\- Non c'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Charlie Stone se propose pour un de mes films, alors qu'il a toujours refusé et je le dois à Bella. A mes yeux, c'est impensable de faire ce film sans elle. C'est ma muse et tu sais à quel point c'est compliqué pour des personnes comme moi de trouver notre muse. Ce film se fera avec eux deux. Si nous nous y mettons tous les deux, nous saurons la convaincre.

Aro grimaça devant ce que lui demandait Garrett. Il exigeait de lui de convaincre Bella de faire quelque chose qui était au dessus de ses forces. Il se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée d'essayer. Seulement il savait aussi combien coûté la rupture d'un contrat et à quel point cela ferait du tort à sa carrière. Se frottant la nuque, il sût à l'avance que s'il y arrivait, Bella finirait par lui en vouloir un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

 **Mouah, mouahahahah ! Oui bah quoi ? Vous le saviez, vous me l'aviez dit depuis des semaines que j'étais trop sage, trop gentille, pas assez sadique, bah du coup j'ai ressorti l'artillerie lourde, voilà. Bisous !**


	13. Erreurs

**Hello la compagnie ! Alors comment allez vous sous ce beau soleil ? Si vous vous demandez comment je vais, je vous répondrai que j'ai reçu le message de la personne qui m'a maudite cette semaine... oui oui le chat que tu as envoyé en commando est bien arrivé, droit dans ma gueule. Je me suis fait agressé par un chat réincarné en tigre, qui m'a démoli le visage avec ses griffes et qui n'est vraiment pas passé loin de mon œil. J'ai un bleu à la place sous mon arcade prêt de l'œil, ce qui fait que tout le monde croit que je me suis fait agressé, alors que non, enfin si, mais pas comme ça. Je ressemble un peu à Scar maintenant, mais j'assume. J'aimerai dire un truc super badasse, du genre "je suis passée à travers une vitre pour sauver quelqu'un"... mais non en fait c'était juste un chat... Donc s'il vous plait, allez y doucement sur les malédictions, elles sont un peu vénèrent en ce moment.**

 **Bon maintenant que j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, merci à vous tous pour vos 300 reviews ! Jusqu'où irons nous ?**

 **Catbl2014: Bien sûr des questions, c'est ce qui fait tenir en haleine. Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre si Bella arrivera à rester professionnelle ou non. Et non je ne suis pas sadique, je suis juste une auteure à suspens... Je pense que la confrontation intéresse tout le monde. Bisous !**

 **Turner: Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'on se reverra au prochain. Bisous !**

 **Emelyne: J'espère que la vache ce n'est pas moi? Ah c'est certain que l'on va apprendre à connaître Charlie et on va vite comprendre de qui Bella tient son caractère. Bisous !**

 **xiu: Sûr qu'Aro essaye de faire au mieux pour elle, le problème c'est que Bella n'est pas objective sur ce sujet. Bisous !**

 **MC: J'ai toujours eu un don pour l'artillerie lourde... Deux gilets par balle sont nécessaires. Ah bah là Aro part en guerre le pauvre. Ah mais j'ai juste une pause dans mon travail, je reprend au mois de juillet jusqu'au mois de septembre. Voilà pourquoi j'essaye d'avancer sur les chapitres, parce qu'après ça va être compliqué. Bisous !**

 **Farwey: AH oui, j'ai encore foutu la merde, mais bon, ils étaient bien trop tranquille depuis un certain temps, il fallait bien que je vienne mettre mon grain de sel. Alors nous allons bien voir ce que va donner l'arrivée de Charlie. Bisous !**

 **Allez je vous laisse profiter. Gros bisous à vous !**

* * *

Aro se trouvait face à Bella dans la pièce adjacente où les attendait Garrett. Le brun ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de faire ça, alors qu'au tout départ de leur collaboration il lui avait promis que si elle ne voulait pas voir Charlie, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive jamais. La brune était assise sur un banc la tête entre les genoux. Aro posa une main sur ses cheveux, s'attendant à la voir pleurer, mais au contraire elle était folle de rage.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, cracha-t-elle comme si elle avait senti pourquoi il était venu.

Aro s'abaissa pour se trouver à son niveau. Il caressa son visage en la suppliant du regard de ne pas lui en vouloir.

\- Tu as signé un contrat...

\- Ce qui n'a pas dû échapper à ce connard de Stone qui y a vu une bonne occasion de me piéger. Sauf que je préfère encore vider mon compte en banque et perdre tout crédibilité dans le milieu plutôt que de jouer avec lui !

Il ne savait pas comment faire. La culpabilité lui écrasé le cœur et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire sans jouer sur la corde des sentiments. Or, à ses yeux, cette solution était pire que tout.

\- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais toi, que je ne peux pas, commença à craquer Bella en ayant les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Oui je sais, avoua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ce que je sais aussi c'est que tu es une actrice fabuleuse et que tu vas gâcher ta carrière si tu t'embarques dans une course aux tribunaux pour un contrat. Tu vaux plus que ça.

\- Aro ne me demande pas ça, pleura-t-elle pour de bon. Je t'en supplie, ne me demande pas de le faire.

Le cœur du manager se brisa à ce moment là et il sut que ce qu'il allait faire serait irréparable. Il ne voulait pas que la vie de Bella devienne un enfer avec les médias, les tribunaux et les réalisateurs, pour quelques mois de tournage.

\- Tu as travaillé trop dur pour abandonner maintenant, commença-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ne gâche pas tout pour cet homme qui n'a jamais rien fait pour toi. Prouve lui qu'à ce jeu tu peux être meilleure que lui. Ton rôle dans ce film, c'est celui d'une fille qui déteste son père. Fais lui passer un message.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Se fâcha à nouveau Bella en se levant brusquement. Et tu le sais très bien.

\- J'essaye juste de t'aider...

\- Non tu essayes de me convaincre de faire quelque chose que je ne veux en aucun cas faire ! Comment peux tu me demander ça en sachant ce que je ressens. Au lieu de faire ça, tu devrais trouver une solution pour me sortir de cet enfer !

\- Si j'en avais une, crois bien que je ne serais pas là à essayer de te convaincre. Ce que je suis en train de faire me révulse, mais je t'aime trop pour ne pas te conseiller au mieux. Il faut que tu fasses ce film et il va falloir que tu le fasses avec Charlie Stone. Ça va te prendre trois mois et après ces trois mois, tu mettras une clause dans chacun de tes contrats qui signifiera que tu ne joueras pas avec Charlie Stone. Alors tu seras tranquille pour le restant de tes jours. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de remède miracle.

Bella lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Elle se sentait à la fois trahie et pourtant elle savait que ce qu'il disait était juste.

\- J'ai filtré tous ses appels, fait disparaître toutes ses lettres, ainsi que ses mails, lança Aro en désespoir de cause. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le tenir loin de toi, mais ça, je suis désolé, ça je ne pouvais pas le prévoir. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle fondit dans ses bras en pleurs. Aro lui frotta le dos en ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu fais au mieux pour moi, mais c'est toujours non, trancha-t-elle avant de le laisser là et de partir.

Aro se désespéra aussitôt. Il était assez bien placé pour connaître le caractère entêté de Bella. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, maintenant c'était à Garrett de jouer. D'ailleurs celui ci la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne fuit une fois de plus.

\- Bella, Bella, je t'en supplie écoute moi, cria-t-il en la rattrapant. Je ne savais pas et d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas quel est le problème avec Charlie Stone, mais je t'en supplie écoute moi.

La brune ferma les yeux essayant de puiser dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Elle tourna son regard implorant vers Garrett. Le réalisateur lui attrapa les deux mains et les serra avec force.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose à Aro que je n'avais avoué à personne jusqu'ici, la retint-il avec désespoir. Tu es ma muse. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie pour nous ? Dans le monde de la mode, du théâtre ou du cinéma. C'est quelqu'un qui nous inspire et qui nous donne envie de créer de nouveau personnage. C'est exactement ce que je ressens avec toi, tu m'inspires...

\- Garrett, le supplia Bella le cœur en miette.

\- Tu es ma muse. Ce rôle je l'ai écrit pour toi. Ne me fais pas l'affront de le refuser par orgueil. Je ne veux pas que ce soit notre dernier film, alors s'il te plaît prend sur toi. Je t'attendrai ici demain à 8h en compagnie de Charlie Stone et nous mettrons des règles en place s'il le faut, mais je te supplie de venir.

Les mâchoires de Bella étaient serrées à l'extrême et ses yeux retenaient à nouveau des larmes de rage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui demandait. Comment le pourrait-il en un sens, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé et elle ne le ferai probablement pas. Même pour se sortir de cette situation. Tout au fond d'elle, Bella savait très bien qu'elle préférait encore subir trois mois de torture avec cet homme plutôt que d'avouer à la face du monde que c'était son père. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, elle était incapable de faire la part des choses.

\- Je suis désolé, lança-t-elle avant de fuir et de se mettre à courir.

Aro avait regardé la scène de loin, ayant malgré tout espéré que Garrett trouverai les mots. Il avait très certainement sous estimé la rancœur de Bella. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Non ! C'était après lui qu'il en avait. Parce qu'il aurait voulu la soutenir comme il avait toujours promis de le faire, mais là il devait avouer que Charlie Stone avait mieux joué que lui.

\- Une explication c'est trop demandé ? Lança Garrett en le voyant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, jamais !

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, mais sache que si vraiment elle vient demain, ce sera un miracle et surtout elle l'aura fait uniquement pour toi, trancha Aro en se frottant le visage.

Garrett compris à l'expression de l'acteur que ce n'était pas de la comédie. Que Bella avait vraiment un contentieux avec Charlie et assez grand pour qu'elle mette sa carrière en jeu.

\- Elle est trop douée, elle ne peut pas tout abandonner juste pour cette histoire, se lamenta le réalisateur.

\- Je suis du même avis que toi. Seulement Bella est entière, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle aime de tout son cœur, mais quand elle hait, c'est avec la même puissance.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que Bella puisse haïr quelqu'un, elle est tellement gentille et aimante !

\- Peut-être te fais tu une image trop idéaliste d'elle, proposa Aro avec un sourire triste. C'est ta muse, certes, mais c'est aussi un être humain. Elle est triste et la seule façon qu'elle a de surmonter cette tristesse, c'est la colère. Charlie essaye de racheter ses fautes, sauf qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il fait pire que mieux.

\- Est-ce vraiment si grave ? S'inquiéta malgré tout Garrett.

\- C'est complexe et ça les concerne eux. Mais je ne pense pas que Bella va pouvoir passer au dessus de son ressentiment. Elle n'est pas programmée pour.

Le visage de Garrett se décomposa en se rendant compte de l'ampleur du problème.

\- J'espère que tu as tort, conclut-il en soupirant.

Aro se dirigea vers l'extérieur et se rendit compte que Bella ne l'avait pas attendu et avait dû prendre un taxi. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Où avait-elle la tête ? Ils étaient parti sans Demetri et Félix. Bella avait osé rentrer toute seule alors que l'autre psychopathe traînait toujours dans la nature. Aro se précipita sur sa voiture et espéra la croiser sur la route. Malheureusement il ne l'a vit nulle part. Quand il arriva à la maison, Aro déboula dans le salon où Jane était en train de lire un magazine.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Bella ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt inquiet.

\- Oui en effet, répondit-elle sans même le regarder. Elle est arrivée comme un boulet de canon et elle est montée à l'étage. La violence avec laquelle elle a fourré ses affaires dans son sac m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était furieuse. Après elle est descendue, elle a claqué la porte jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs avant de monter dans la voiture de Demetri. Alors dis moi, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ?

Le petit sourire victorieux de sa fille n'aida pas Aro à rester calme. Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle était avec Demetri. La mauvaise, c'était qu'elle était furieuse et qu'elle ne risquait pas de remettre un pied ici ce soir. Ayant entendu les éclats de voix, Alec était descendu. Comme aiguillé par un sixième sens, il avait dû sentir que la situation risquait de dégénérer.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle ! S'énerva Aro rejetant sa frustration sur sa fille.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Mademoiselle a fait un caprice et tu l'as envoyé sur les roses ? De là elle s'est rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre et que...

\- Jane ça suffit, intervint son frère sachant comment elle était.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, vas-y dis nous ? Continua la blonde pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

\- Mais ce n'est pas elle putain ! C'est moi qui ait fait une connerie ! Cria Aro perdant patience.

Jane en perdit la voix aussitôt. Une fois encore elle avait laissé son caractère prendre le pas sur tout le reste. En ce moment, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied dansait. La blonde était tiraillé entre son besoin de protection vis à vis de son père et son amitié pour Bella qui lui manquait au plus haut point. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à les voir ensemble sans se sentir trahit. Pourtant, malgré tout, elle senti son côté protecteur refaire surface et cette fois ci, il n'était pas là pour son père.

\- Tu ne l'as pas trompé au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! S'agaça Aro en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin ce que j'ai fait mérite toute sa colère.

\- Au lieu de nous noyer dans le suspens abrège qu'on puisse t'aider, trancha Alec sentant un mal de crâne arriver à grande allure.

\- Bella fait un film de Garrett Grant en ce moment. Arthur étant mort, il a dû trouver un autre acteur. Et il y en a un qui s'est présenté et qui n'a même pas renégocié le contrat...

\- Oh non ! Cria Jane ayant peur d'avoir compris. Ne me dis pas que le père de Bella a signé ce contrat !

\- Que...quoi ?! Hurla Alec perdu. Le père de Bella est un acteur ?

Aro et Jane se regardèrent en se rendant compte de leur boulette. Jamais encore ils n'avaient fait allusion à Charlie devant Alec.

\- Un connu ? Se scandalisa le plus jeune Volturi. C'est bon au point où on en est vous pouvez bien me le dire. Je suis loin d'être une balance.

Le père et la fille se jaugèrent pour savoir si oui ou non ils éventaient le secret. D'un commun accord, Aro avoua la vérité.

\- C'est Charlie Stone.

\- Rien que ça ! Lança-t-il choqué. Et ça n'est venu à l'esprit de personne de me mettre au courant. Oh la vache ! Bella déteste son père, Bella déteste Charlie Stone, oh la vache !

\- Elle ne peut pas jouer avec lui, elle ne pourra jamais, intervint Jane réaliste en se redressant.

\- Il le faudra, elle a signé un contrat..., soupira Aro défaitiste.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu lui as dit ! Cria Jane en se levant furieuse.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, elle joue sa carrière et je devais la conseiller au mieux. Passer des mois en justice pour la rupture d'un contrat aurait ruiné son compte en banque et ses chances de retravailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et...

\- Et tu t'étonnes qu'elle soit en colère et qu'elle vienne chercher ses affaires ! Siffla Jane tapant du pied. Mais bon sang ! Bella ne peut pas jouer avec son père, c'est comme si tu nous demandais de passer trois mois de vacances avec notre dégénérée de mère ! Là elle va devoir bosser avec !

\- Charlie Stone, le père de Bella, ne s'en remit pas Alec.

\- Je me sens déjà bien assez coupable comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! S'énerva Aro furieux. Et puis ne vient pas te porter en défenseur alors que ça fait des semaines que tu lui pourris la vie.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Papa, tu lui fais exactement ce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle te fasse. Tu fais passer sa carrière avant elle !

Aro en resta muet devant la véracité de ses propos. Il se prit une baffe de plus en comprenant à quel point il avait eu tort.

\- Et je crois que c'est aujourd'hui que je viens de comprendre quelque chose d'important, se calma quelque peu Jane. Bella n'est pas maman, elle t'aime vraiment. Si elle accepte de faire ce film, alors ça voudra dire qu'elle t'aime plus que tout, plus qu'elle ne s'aime elle même. Parce qu'elle ne le fera pas pour sa carrière ou pour son argent, elle le fera parce que tu lui as demandé de le faire.

Jetant son magazine sur la table, Jane se précipita dans le hall pour mettre ses chaussures.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça ? Demanda son père perdu.

\- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que je m'excuse, parce que Bella a besoin d'une amie et je suis la seule amie fille qui connaisse l'identité de son père.

\- Et bien sûr tu sais où elle est ? L'interrogea son frère surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué à deviner. Elle ira là où elle pourra parler librement, c'est à dire soit chez Edward, soit chez Demetri. Et vu que c'est Dem qui est venu la chercher, je pense qu'elle est chez lui.

\- Il faut que je lui parle..., commença Aro avant que sa fille le fusille du regard.

\- Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, trancha-t-elle impitoyable. Laisse moi essayer. De toute façon il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas...

\- Elle t'a dit ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre pour que tu ne te sentes pas coupable et ça uniquement parce qu'elle t'aime, comprit sa fille. Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. J'aurais dû rester sur ma première impression. C'est une chic fille et tu as plutôt intérêt à la garder, parce que celle là, elle tient vraiment à toi.

Les paroles de sa fille eurent au moins l'effet de ramener un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres d'Aro. Alec, lui, ne semblait pas se remettre de la nouvelle. Il fallait dire que Charlie Stone était un peu son idole. Alors se l'imaginer en mauvais père cassait un peu l'image qu'il s'en était fait. Finissant de se préparer, Jane attrapa les clefs de voiture et se précipita vers l'extérieur. Son jumeau resta avec son père, comprenant bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Bella. Bien au contraire. Seulement il ne s'y était pas bien prit.

\- Elle va revenir ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Alec. Mais si j'étais à sa place, je pense que se serait le bordel dans ma tête. Laisse lui un peu de temps pour y mettre de l'ordre.

\- Je m'en suis voulu au moment même où les mots ont traversé ma bouche, avoua Aro les épaules basses. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle ressentait et je l'ai tout de même poussé à accepter. Je l'ai fait en me disant que de tout façon elle dirait non, ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Sauf que si elle accepte au final, tu vas continuer à t'en vouloir en sachant que c'est toi qui l'a poussé à le faire. Et bien si c'est le cas, tu as intérêt à être présent pour elle, parce qu'elle va passer de très longues journées et ses nerfs vont en pâtir.

Aro resta le reste de la soirée avec son fils, envoyant constamment des textos à Jane pour savoir comment ça se passait. Enfin ça se fut jusqu'au moment où elle l'appela en le suppliant d'arrêter parce qu'il la dérangeait toutes les cinq minutes. Au final, elle rentra tard. Alec était déjà parti se coucher, mais Aro n'avait pas l'intention de fermer l'œil.

\- Elle ne va pas bien, commença Jane en s'affalant dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Je l'ai laissé avec Dem et sa femme, il essaye de la calmer un peu, parce que là c'est une vraie boule de nerf.

\- J'ai été un sacré imbécile dans cette histoire, remarqua Aro en se frottant les yeux.

\- Bah tout n'est pas perdu, le rassura sa fille en lui tapotant la main. Elle n'est pas en colère après toi, c'est un bon point. Par contre je serais Charlie, je fuirais vers un autre pays très vite, parce qu'elle est en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de le tuer sans se faire chopper.

\- Elle qui se faisait une telle joie de faire ce film. Il a tout gâché. Je comprend qu'il essaye de renouer le contact avec elle, seulement il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne façon.

\- Il n'y a pas de contact à renouer, il n'y en a jamais eu, trancha Jane prenant partie sur ce sujet. Cet homme n'est rien d'autre pour Bella que le fantôme qui hantait les souvenirs de sa mère.

\- Oui mais nous avons vu la mère de Bella et moi je pense qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit. Quelque part, c'est peut-être idiot, mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas l'homme que Renée a décrit. Je voudrais qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre, avec une bonne excuse, pour que Bella puisse faire la paix avec tout ça.

\- Papa c'est beau ce que tu dis, mais c'est utopique. On ne remplace pas des années d'absence comme ça. Bella est en droit de lui en vouloir et lui n'a plus qu'une chose à faire. Accepter les reproches qu'elle pourra lui dire et se faire à l'idée que rien ne rattrapera ses 26 dernières années.

Un silence s'installa. Jane avait raison et Aro ne pouvait rien dire de plus sur le sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle sera là à 8h, demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

\- Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est mal engagé. Elle est en colère, très en colère. Et Bella en colère c'est effrayant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pu mettre les choses au point toutes les deux ?

\- Je me suis excusée et Bella n'avait même pas l'air fâchée contre moi. Après je l'ai écouté déverser sa colère et sa rancœur à propos de son père. Je pense que ça lui a fait du bien.

\- Elle ne va pas dormir de la nuit, se désola Aro en regardant l'heure.

\- Ce ne sera pas la seule, sourit gentiment Jane en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu es une vraie girouette en ce moment, ce n'est pas facile de comprendre tes humeurs.

\- Le portrait craché de mon père il paraît, s'amusa-t-elle en le faisant sourire.

\- Oui pas faux, avoua-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé papa, pour tout ce que j'ai dit, j'avais tort. Je suis une connasse et il va falloir que je bosse là dessus.

Aro pris sa fille dans ses bras, heureux qu'elle se soit enfin rendu compte que sa crise n'avait aucune raison d'être. Comme prévu, la nuit ne fut pas bonne. L'acteur n'arrêta pas de ressasser toute cette histoire et le fait de ne pas avoir Bella avec lui dans le lit avait perturbé Aro. Il s'était habitué à sa présence. Quand elle partait en tournage à l'étranger il se sentait affreusement seul. Lui qui n'avait plus eu de relation sérieuse depuis longtemps, se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à se passer de celle là.

Lorsqu'il se leva quelques heures plus tard, Aro essaya aussitôt d'appeler Bella. Il ne fut pas tellement surpris de tomber directement sur sa messagerie. Il enchaîna donc avec Demetri qui ne tarda pas à répondre.

\- Bonjour Demetri, le salua Aro en regardant son café. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bonjour. Je ne sais pas encore, elle n'est pas sortie de la chambre depuis ce matin, répondit honnêtement le garde du corps. Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais même pas si elle va en sortir aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de solution miracle malheureusement.

\- C'est déjà très gentil à vous d'avoir pris soin d'elle cette nuit. Je vais aller parler à Charlie Stone et Garrett, voir si l'on peut trouver un arrangement.

De toute façon c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait tenter. Voilà comment Aro se retrouva devant le père de Bella en ne sachant pas trop s'il devait lui en coller une ou non. Charlie semblait stressé mais aussi enjoué. Sa réaction était à l'opposé de celle de sa fille, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Aro. Il s'approcha donc du père de Bella avec l'intention d'avoir une bonne discussion avec lui.

\- Aro Volturi, si je m'étais attendu à vous trouver ici, la salua Charlie avec un grand sourire.

\- Et moi donc ! Rétorqua Aro avant de retrouver son calme. Je suis le manager de Bella, il est de mon devoir d'être là pour la soutenir quand elle en a besoin.

Le sourire de Charlie disparu aussitôt.

\- Pouvons nous en parler dans un coin plus tranquille, proposa Aro n'aimant pas les oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient.

\- Je vous suis, accepta l'acteur se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

Aro l'entraîna dans une pièce adjacente et ferma la porte en croisant les doigts pour ne pas être dérangé.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi au juste en faisant ça, commença Aro n'y tenant plus.

\- Je ne vois pas...

\- Arrêtons ce petit jeu s'il vous plaît. Je parle de votre fille, Bella ! Vous savez très bien ce qu'elle pense de vous, vous le savez depuis l'émission chez Yorkie. Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas de l'acharnement ! S'emballa Charlie en serrant les poings. Je veux apprendre à la connaître, je veux savoir qui elle est, ce qu'elle aime, ses centres d'intérêt. Et de toute façon, comment savez vous ça ?

\- Bella ne me cache rien parce qu'elle a confiance en moi. Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle pensait de vous, j'ai vu sa mère et la haine qu'elle vous porte et j'ai aussi remarqué les conséquences sur le caractère de Bella. Il serait temps que vous vous rendiez compte que c'est trop tard pour apprendre à la connaître. Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'elle perce au cinéma et que ce serait un plus pour votre carrière ?

\- Mon dieu non ! Se scandalisa Charlie n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. J'ai toujours suivi Isabella de loin, mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir directement. Pas avec sa mère, pas avec mon métier et mes antécédents. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et en sécurité, seulement ma vie ne permettait pas que je lui offre ça.

\- Bella est une femme maintenant, une femme qui n'aime pas se faire dicter sa conduite et encore moins se faire piéger par un contrat qu'elle ne peut pas rompre parce qu'elle est au début de sa carrière. Seulement, elle est tellement furieuse contre vous qu'elle pense sincèrement à tout foutre en l'air pour vous échapper. Alors laissez moi vous dire que vous vous y prenez très mal pour renouer le lien et lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Charlie se frotta le visage, se rendant compte que le chemin allait être long et périlleux.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, si j'avais pu, j'aurais récupérer la garde d'Isabella depuis longtemps, avoua Charlie en haussant les épaules. Seulement je n'étais pas quelqu'un de sain à l'époque et j'étais assez conscient de ça pour ne pas vouloir punir ma fille de mes fautes. Je suis resté dans l'ombre, avec l'aide de ses grands parents. Ils n'ont jamais eu d'héritage ou de compte en banque bien remplis. C'était mon argent. C'est moi qui ai payé les études d'Isabella. Seulement à leur mort, le lien a été rompu et je n'avais plus aucun moyen de veiller sur ma fille. Ils me donnaient des nouvelles, ils prenaient soin d'elle, parce qu'ils avaient compris pourquoi moi je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je les ai supplié de prendre Isabella avec eux, ils ont commencé la procédure de garde et puis ils ont abandonné en voyant que Renée faisait des efforts. Je faisais ce que je pouvais même si aujourd'hui je me rends bien compte que ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Mais l'argent ne fait pas tout ! Se fâcha Aro. Elle avait besoin d'un père. D'une présence masculine qui aurait pu lui dire quand sa mère dépassait les bornes. Renée l'a élevé en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, en quoique ce soit. Et surtout elle lui a bien appris à vous haïr. Vous ne savez même pas par quoi elle est passée ces deux dernières années. Alors je vous souhaite bon courage pour percer ses défenses, parce que vu les murs qu'elle a forgé, vous allez devoir avoir beaucoup de patience et de courage.

\- Maintenant j'ai une vie saine, une femme adorable qui me soutient, je suis prêt à tout pour récupérer Isabella. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faut et je suis prêt à subir toutes ses reproches, mais je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

\- Accrochez vous bien alors, prévint Aro sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver. Parce que la tempête ne fait que commencer. J'espère vraiment que Bella acceptera de venir aujourd'hui, mais j'en doute au plus haut point.

Et ses craintes furent confirmés lorsqu'à huit heures, Bella ne se présenta pas. Garrett semblait déçu au plus haut point et aussi interrogatif face à toute cette histoire. Charlie, lui, commença à s'en vouloir, il ne souhaitait pas que Bella foute sa carrière en l'air à cause de lui. Charlie avait juste vu une occasion de pouvoir se rapprocher de sa fille. Seulement il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Bella ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Mais il n'était pas prêt à abandonner pour autant.

Alors qu'Aro discutait avec Garrett pour trouver une solution, Bella apparut avec Demetri. Ses yeux étaient recouvert de lunettes de soleil et sa mâchoire était crispée à son maximum. Tout dans sa posture montrait qu'elle faisait un énorme effort pour se tenir là. Le cœur de Charlie se remit à battre aussitôt qu'il la vit. Garrett s'élança vers sa muse et la serra dans ses bras, au comble du bonheur.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu, lui avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Je le fais pour toi et pour Aro, avoua-t-elle froidement. Je jouerai comme je l'ai fait avec Arthur. Mais n'attendais pas plus de moi. Le temps que je vais passer ici avec lui me sera déjà bien assez dur alors pas la peine de penser aux soirées au restaurant par la suite pour moi.

Garrett lui promis qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Aro s'approcha d'elle pour tâter la température. Les lunettes de soleil n'étaient certainement pas là pour faire joli.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais changer d'avis ? Jane, Demetri, Garrett... ? Demanda-t-il penaud.

\- Toi, répondit-elle honnêtement. Tu as travaillé dur pour que j'arrive au top. J'y suis, je ne vais pas me casser la gueule pour ce connard. Par contre je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir eu cette idée. On me paye pour que je joue avec lui, pas pour que je sois aimable.

Lui serrant brièvement la main, Bella se dirigea vers la loge maquillage. Charlie qui se trouvait sur le chemin tenta une approche, mais la brune leva la main lui intimant le silence.

\- Je suis là pour travailler pas pour babiller, trancha-t-elle froidement. En dehors des séances de tournage, je ne veux même pas entendre le son de votre voix.

Garrett grimaça en voyant l'ambiance entre les deux. Au regard de Charlie, le réalisateur comprit vite qu'il était réellement en faute. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire entre ces deux là, mais par contre il constatait aisément que Charlie avait dû faire quelque chose de grave. Bella abandonna donc son père au milieu de la salle, en laissant une aire glaciale derrière elle.

\- Va y avoir de l'ambiance sur ce plateau dans les jours à venir, prévint Aro en mettant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Garrett. Bella est une femme superbe et adorable, sauf quand on chatouille le diable en elle. Ne t'attend pas à des miracles au niveau de l'entente entre ces deux là, c'est peine perdue.

\- J'ai cru voir ça en effet, se désola Garrett en soupirant.

Le réalisateur se rendit compte qu'il pouvait bien avoir deux des meilleurs acteurs du moment, rien ne garantissait que son film allait marcher au vue de l'inimité entre les deux. Peut-être que ce projet était destiné au massacre avant même de démarrer.

* * *

 **Nous y voilà ! Au prochain chapitre, tournage, je vous laisse imaginer... par contre s'il vous plait. PLUS DE CHAT ! J'ai compris, je serai sage ! Bisous :)**


	14. Clairière

**Salut tout le monde, vous voyez aujourd'hui je suis gentille je vous le met à l'heure du miam miam. Bon un début de tournage qui va vous surprendre je pense. Oui tout le monde s'imagine que je vais planter Charlie au milieu d'une scène... c'est peut-être au programme mais pas au milieu d'une scène :). Un chapitre un tout petit peu plus court que les autres, mais ne vous en faite pas, il est tout aussi appréciable que les autres.**

 **Catbl2014: C'est pas faux ce que tu dis, puis ça me décrit plutôt bien. Oui Jane n'a pas un caractère facile, mais bon on l'aime comme ça. En effet Aro ne sait plus trop où se positionner. Mais bon, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Bisous !**

 **xiu: merci ! La suite est juste en dessous et j'espère bien qu'elle te plaira. Bisous !**

 **Emelyne: Pour la vache je m'en suis douté, mais j'aime bien taquiner les gens. Et oui, j'avais prévu le terrain pour mettre en place Charlie, il était temps qu'il rentre en scène. Bisous.**

 **MC: Pourquoi tu es désolée si tu n'y es pour rien pour le chat...mum ! Suspect ! Effectivement Charlie a intérêt à avoir fait le plein de patience, parce que vu le caractère de sa fille il va en avoir besoin. Bisous !**

 **Voilà ! Nous y sommes, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Garrett n'arrêtait pas de regarder ses acteurs, puis de se retourner vers Aro, puis vers ses acteurs et à nouveau vers Aro. Ils étaient en extérieur, dans le décor du film, dans une forêt, devant une petite maison en bois. Le scénario était celui d'un père condamné qui voulait faire connaissance avec sa fille qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais vu. Cette fille lui en voulait à un point inimaginable. Garrett ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Parce qu'ils étaient excellent ! Quand Bella et Charlie jouaient ensemble, ils crevaient l'écran sans que le réalisateur s'explique vraiment comment. Malgré leur animosité, ils étaient très professionnels tous les deux. Au départ, Garrett avait cru que c'était parce que Bella détestait Charlie et que ça se retranscrivait dans leur jeu. Seulement quand était arrivé les scènes un peu plus joyeuses et complices, là encore, ils étaient sublimes à les en faire pleurer. Plus il les regardait, plus Garrett leur trouvait une ressemblance dans leur physique, leur jeu et leur sensibilité, comme s'ils étaient vraiment père et fille. A ses yeux c'était impressionnant.

\- Coupez ! Cria-t-il heureux au plus haut point.

Et c'est là que la réalité reprenait ses droits. Le regard de Bella passa de tendre à meurtrier, elle éloigna sans délicatesse la main que Charlie avait posé dans son dos et elle parti sans un regard de plus pour lui. Charlie, quant à lui, baissa les yeux au sol en se désolant une fois de plus de la situation.

\- On fait une pause d'une demi-heure et on reprend, annonça Garrett en s'approchant de Charlie.

Bella rejoignit Aro qui l'avait accompagné pour le tournage dans l'état de Washington. En temps normal, il l'aurait laissé partir seule pour plus de discrétion. Mais là, il s'en foutait un peu, Bella avait besoin de lui, il trouverait bien un mensonge pour la presse. Non ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était d'avoir laissé les jumeaux seuls dans sa grande maison. Il avait demandé à Marcus d'aller jeter un œil de temps en temps pour être sûr que Jane n'y fasse pas une teuf d'enfer. Malheureusement, il n'allait pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, parce qu'il était attendu lui aussi sur un tournage. Voilà un moment qu'il n'avait plus fait de film, il était temps de reprendre le rythme.

Aro faisait toujours en sorte d'être très professionnel sur le tournage, prétextant des scénarios à lire avec Bella pour la suite ou tout autre chose nécessitant son manager. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un devine quelque chose. Enfin ça ce n'était encore rien comparé aux regards surpris de l'équipe qui faisait le film. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi c'était aussi tendu entre Charlie et Bella.

\- Tu vas tenir le coup ? Demanda Aro en refermant la porte de la loge de Bella.

\- Il va bien falloir, siffla Bella en se frottant le visage.

\- Tu sais il a peut-être des choses importantes à te dire. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de lui parler une bonne fois pour toute et...

\- Et rien du tout, si tu as d'autres idées stupides comme celle là, tu peux toujours les garder, lança-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Aro se vexa légèrement de son ton, mais il se rappela de ce qu'Alec lui avait dit. Les nerfs de Bella étaient à bout et ce n'était que le début.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. Je suis juste fatiguée et nous n'en sommes qu'à deux semaines de tournage. Je vais pas tenir...

Elle jeta sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Le cœur d'Aro se serra en la voyant ainsi. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Veux tu que je recule mon vol ? S'inquiéta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Non, c'est très gentil mais non. D'une tu as un tournage en début de semaine, de deux ta fille est en train de péter un câble sans son père et sa meilleure amie, de trois, si tu restes plus longtemps, les gens vont se poser des questions.

\- Les gens je m'en fou Bella, tu as besoin de moi et...

\- Et tu te sens coupable de m'avoir fait céder en sachant que tu ne pourras pas être là pour me soutenir, comprit-elle en redressant la tête. Je ne suis pas bête tu sais et je commence à bien te connaître. Ne t'en fais pas, au moindre coup de blues, je t'appelle. Et si tu n'es pas joignable, j'appelle Jane.

\- Tu as déjà un coup de blues, se désola Aro impuissant.

\- Probablement, mais je suis une battante, c'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi à l'origine.

Le sourire taquin qu'elle lui adressa le tranquillisa, tout du moins pour quelques secondes.

\- Effectivement, tu m'as fait l'effet du lionne. J'aime quand tu es sauvage, lança-t-il avec le sourire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Moi aussi mais pour ce que tu as en tête nous n'avons plus le temps, rit-elle en le repoussant. Par contre, il se peut que je sois libre de 14 à 15 h, quelle chance, ton vol n'est qu'à 16h.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres madame.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Lorsque Bella eut fini toutes ses prises de la journée, Aro l'attendait impatiemment dans sa loge. Personne ne viendrait les chercher ici, pas depuis que Bella s'était mise en mode dragon. Il eu tout de même un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il dut partir. Faisant promettre de l'appeler le plus souvent possible, Aro se décida enfin à rejoindre sa maison. Bella se retrouva tout à coup bien seule. Avec ses questions, ses inquiétudes, sa colère et son caractère de feu qui refusait de s'apaiser. Est-ce que la situation pouvait être pire ? Bien sûr ! Le téléphone de la brune se mit à sonner.

\- Oh non..., soupira Bella en voyant « Maman ».

Elle était bien tentée de ne pas répondre, mais après tout, peut être qu'elle manquait à sa mère et qu'elle voulait prendre de ses nouvelles... ouais même en essayant de se remonter le moral, Bella n'y croyait pas une seconde.

\- Oui allô maman...

\- Dis moi que c'est une farce ! Hurla Renée furieuse. Je viens d'avoir un exemplaire d'un magazine qui dit que tu as commencé un tournage en compagnie de nul autre que Charlie Stone...

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, grogna Bella déjà de méchante humeur.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Des années que tu me rabâches les oreilles du fait que tu hais ton père et là tu t'en vas faire la starlette en sa compagnie. Est-ce que ça t'es venu à l'esprit que ça pouvait me blesser...

\- Non désolé, cracha Bella furieuse. J'avais autre chose à penser, comme par exemple le fait que je sois obligé de jouer avec lui alors que j'avais signé un contrat pour jouer avec Arthur Conrad. Vraiment navré que tu ne sois pas ma priorité en ce moment, parce que figure toi que j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec ma propre colère. Tu veux cassez les couilles de quelqu'un, téléphone à ce connard. Tu veux passer ta colère sur quelqu'un et bien désolé mais je ne suis pas disposée. Je ferai ce film jusqu'au bout pas parce que j'en ai envie mais parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Si tu sors ce film avec lui, tu n'es plus ma fille ! Cria Renée furieuse.

\- Oh mais réveille toi maman, ça fait déjà des mois que je ne suis plus ta fille. Depuis que tu as préféré défendre un fou qui me tabasse plutôt que moi.

\- Bella..., soupira Renée devant le reproche. Ne t'approche pas de cet homme, il ne fera que te décevoir.

\- Mais dis moi la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur ? Que j'arrive à passer au dessus de ma colère pour me prendre d'affection pour un homme qui a toujours manqué à ma vie ? Que je découvre des secrets que tu aurais pu me cacher ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire ?

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça n'est-ce pas ? Non mais de quoi je me mêle. Après tant d'années, monsieur se réveille et il n'a plus d'yeux que pour sa fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Rien, avoua Bella avec un rire amère. Mais tu viens de te vendre toute seule. J'y crois pas, quand je pensais avoir touché le fond, je fini par creuser encore. Je ne sais pas quelle genre de garce tu es maman, mais compte sur moi, je vais bien finir par le savoir à un moment ou à un autre.

Bella ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle raccrocha avant. Son cœur battait la chamade, parce que malgré ça, sa colère pour Charlie n'arrivait pas à s'amenuiser, pourtant, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de cacher derrière tout ça et la seule manière qu'elle avait d'en apprendre plus c'était de parler avec son père. Or, elle en était incapable.

Soupirant, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Attrapant sa veste, elle enfila ses bottes et sortit de sa loge. Demetri était là à surveiller les environs tout en parlant avec un cameraman qu'il connaissait. Bella s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, avoua-t-elle se sentant un peu coupable de le déranger. Seule.

\- Tu prends le traqueur, je reste à bonne distance, mais je te surveille quand même, prévint-il avec un sourire tendre. Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

\- C'est déjà très bien, merci.

Le garde du corps lui frotta la joue avec tendresse et la laissa partir. Bella savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas loin, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne le verrait pas, aussi méticuleuse soit-elle. Demetri savait se montrer discret, pas autant que son frère qui était un vrai ninja, mais assez pour qu'elle oublie sa présence pour réfléchir. Bella prit donc le chemin de la forêt pour aller faire un tour, elle savait qu'il y avait une petite clairière un peu plus loin. L'idée d'aller faire un tour à la mer l'avait tentée, mais la forêt lui semblait bien plus accueillante cette fois ci. Elle n'avait pas fait 100 mètres sur le chemin que Charlie la rejoignit. Au moins de là où ils étaient, personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre. Bella ralenti la marche sachant que ça ne servait à rien de fuir et qu'il serait préférable de mettre les points sur les i. Son humeur déjà massacrante ne fit qu'empirer quand elle le vit se mettre à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'es pas facile à approcher, avoua Charlie en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Elle ne répondit pas, ayant beaucoup trop envie de lui cracher à la figure. Il se mit à marcher à côté d'elle, s'éloignant de plus en plus du lieu de tournage.

\- Ton chien de garde a enfin reprit la route...

\- Ne vous avisez pas de dire du mal d'Aro, siffla-t-elle froidement. C'est le seul homme qui a été là pour moi dans ma vie, hormis mon grand-père.

\- Je sais que...

\- Non vous ne savez pas, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt rageusement. Tous ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer n'atteindra pas ce qu'est la réalité. Nous ne sommes pas dans un film. Nous ne sommes pas dans le film que nous sommes en train de tourner. Vous n'êtes pas condamné et même si vous l'étiez je ne suis pas mon personnage. Je n'ai pas son caractère. J'ai déjà bien assez envie de vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule donc évitez à l'avenir de venir me donner votre avis sur ce que vous pensez savoir ou sur Aro.

Charlie se prit le reproche sans broncher, comme souvent. Il était coupable, la seule façon qu'il avait de se faire pardonner s'était de l'écouter déverser sa rancœur.

\- Je connaissais tes grands parents. Marie et Paul étaient des gens extraordinaires, lui avoua Charlie essayant de créer un contact.

\- Wow ! Quelle joie pour moi ! Vous connaissiez ma mère, mes grands parents maternels mais vous n'étiez pas capable de pousser le lien jusqu'à votre chair et votre sang. Votre propre fille.

Une fois encore, l'acteur se rendit compte que Bella ne lui laissait aucune chance. Pourtant il essayait, mais plus il la regardait, plus elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu ressembles énormément à ma mère, Isabella...

\- Ah non, c'est bon arrêtez, je vais vomir, s'énerva-t-elle en accélérant le pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez. Je ne veux pas de vous dans ma vie ! Quelque soit la façon dont vous vous y prenez. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez à dire. J'ai juste envie de vous bousiller. A chaque fois que je vous vois j'ai envie de vous baffer. Cette haine que je nourris depuis que je suis gosse n'a fait qu'enfler avec les années. Parce que vous n'étiez pas là. Jamais ! J'ai espéré toute mon enfance et puis un jour j'ai compris que les illusions c'étaient pour les idiots. Qu'il fallait que j'arrête de m'en faire. D'espérer qu'à mon premier spectacle vous seriez là pour venir me voir, que lorsque je suis tombée malade et que j'ai atterrit à l'hôpital vous viendriez voir si j'étais encore en vie ! Arrêter de croire que du jour au lendemain vous passeriez la porte pour l'un de mes anniversaires. Vous voulez vous racheter ? Vraiment ? Comment comptez vous faire ? Parce que le manque, la solitude et la tristesse ne partiront jamais, vous n'êtes pas magicien et moi non plus. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de vous rattraper, mais rien, rien ne rattrapera vos années d'absence.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Charlie en l'écoutant. Sa fille lui arrachait le cœur et elle avait raison.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il la gorge nouée. J'ai tout fait de travers.

\- Mouais, exactement. Parce qu'il y a eu une époque où j'aurais été prête à tout vous pardonner. Cette époque est révolue. Vous ne vouliez pas de moi avant alors que j'étais prête à faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour être votre fille. Il est à présent venu le temps où c'est moi qui ne veut pas de vous. Mettez vous ça dans le crâne. Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, je ne veux pas de votre compassion, je ne veux rien de vous. Maintenant, je vous en supplie, laissez moi en paix. Je ne veux plus vous entendre.

Elle s'éloigna en vitesse, espérant qu'il avait enfin comprit. Elle entra dans la clairière où elle trouva un arbre mort pour s'asseoir. Une fois encore elle plongea son visage dans ses mains. Puis elle relâcha enfin la pression, celle qu'elle retenait depuis un peu trop longtemps. Une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la vanne, Bella ne trouva plus le moyen de tarir ses pleurs. Elle en avait besoin. Un peu de paix pour pouvoir étancher sa peine. Loin de sa mère, loin de son père et peut être même un peu d'Aro. Elle l'aimait, il était toujours là pour elle, mais parfois la brune avait besoin de la solitude qui l'avait accompagné tant d'années.

Cette solitude qu'elle avait intensifié en se plongeant dans les livres. Bella n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis, pas avant Rosalie et Jane. Trop spéciale et puis à chaque fois qu'elle ramenait quelqu'un à la maison il repartait en courant après avoir rencontré Renée.

Mais maintenant elle se retrouvait face à l'homme sur qui elle voulait jeter tout le blâme de cette solitude. Charlie essayait de se faire pardonner et ça Bella était assez intelligente pour le comprendre. Malheureusement elle n'était pas assez compatissante pour passer au dessus de tant d'années d'inexistence. Parce c'est ce qu'il avait été. Non pas absent mais inexistant. Du jour au lendemain, il se trouvait une conscience. C'était au dessus des forces de Bella.

Tout à coup elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Son premier réflexe fut de se reculer de peur que ce ne soit la catastrophe Mike. Puis elle remarqua que c'était celle de son père et elle se dégagea encore plus violemment. Comment devait-elle lui dire pour qu'il comprenne ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été là pour toi et pour de bonnes raisons, mais toi tu n'as jamais été loin de moi, je te gardais toujours près de mon cœur, avoua-t-il en lui tendant une photo.

Dessus elle se vit toute petite, pas plus haute que trois pommes, dans les bras de Charlie. Le choc se peignit aussitôt sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien elle. Dans un parc en train de faire un câlin à son père. Sur la photo il portait des lunettes et un chapeau, mais son sourire était resplendissant.

\- C'est la seule que nous ayons eu ensemble. La seule fois où j'ai pu profiter de toi sans mes problèmes et surtout sans ta mère. C'est ta grand mère Marie qui a prit la photo.

Bella caressa le cliché en essayant ses larmes. Son cœur battait la chamade et franchement, fut un temps, cela aurait pu l'attendrir. Mais elle releva le regard vers son père avec un air méprisant.

\- Ça ne change rien, cracha-t-elle en lui rendant sa photo. Votre vision des choses n'étaient peut être pas toute rose, mais elle n'empêchera jamais la mienne d'avoir existé. On ne ressuscite pas les fantômes, on les enterre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, Bella vit un tendre sourire naître sur les lèvres de son père.

\- Tu es bien aussi têtue qu'une certaine Isabella que je connais, se marra-t-il en rangeant la photo. J'ai compris le message. Tu as besoin de temps...

\- Non j'ai besoin que vous disparaissiez, comme avant, l'interrompit-elle tranchante.

\- Plus rien n'est comme avant. Mais promis, je vais te laisser de l'espace. Mon but n'est pas de te faire pleurer ou de te rendre malheureuse.

\- Trop tard pour ça, conclut-elle en s'en allant.

Mais que croyait-il au juste ? Qu'une photo allait tout arranger et qu'elle allait lui sauter dans les bras avec joie. Entre sa mère et lui, Bella ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle préféra continuer à se promener plutôt que de retourner à sa loge tout de suite. Deux discussions avec Charlie étaient bien amplement suffisantes. Elle finit par sortir des bois et entendre la mer. S'en approchant, elle ne fit pas l'effort de descendre jusqu'en bas de la falaise. Mais elle apprécia la vue tout de suite. Elle ressemblait à son humeur. Tumultueuse et grise. Elles étaient en accort. Son téléphone se mit à sonner et Bella sourit en voyant le nom d'Aro apparaître.

\- Tu es déjà arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Oui ma douce, je viens d'atterrir. Comment vas-tu ?

\- On pourrait faire mieux, se marra-t-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol. J'ai un certain acteur qui me colle aux basques. Monsieur s'est senti pousser des ailes depuis ton départ.

\- Il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps, grogna Aro mécontent.

\- Il t'appelle mon chien de garde, ricana-t-elle.

Bella essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle en avait besoin et Aro était déjà bien assez stressé comme ça. Elle l'entendit rire doucement ce qui lui allégea le cœur. La brune se rendait bien compte qu'elle lui ajoutait de la pression sur les épaules. Il était tellement adorable alors qu'elle n'était pas tendre en ce moment.

\- Bien évidemment que je suis ton chien de garde, ajouta l'acteur fier de lui. Je marque mon territoire.

\- Oh comme c'est charmant, toi tu sais parler aux femmes.

Ils se mirent à rire en cœur. Autant Bella avait besoin d'une peu de solitude pour réfléchir, autant Aro lui manquait déjà.

\- Il m'a montré une photo de nous deux qui a été prise quand j'étais gosse, avoua enfin Bella que cette histoire travaillé malgré ce qu'elle avait dit. Ma mère m'a toujours certifiée que je n'avais jamais vu mon père.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de ta mère, lui dit Aro avec calme.

\- Que c'est une menteuse manipulatrice ?

\- En quelque sorte. J'ajouterai égoïste à la liste mais après c'est à toi de voir. Je ne vais pas te dire que Charlie est blanc comme neige. Honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'il le soit. Mais je le pense sincère dans sa démarche. Je sais que tout à l'heure je me suis pris ton mauvais caractère en pleine figure pour t'avoir dit de parler avec lui, mais sincèrement, je pense vraiment qu'il y a beaucoup de non dit entre vous deux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça changera au fond ? Lui demanda plus calmement Bella réaliste. Est-ce que ça me rendra le père que je n'ai pas eu pendant tant d'années ? Est-ce que ça va adoucir mon caractère ? A part me faire haïr ma mère autant que mon père, je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça pourrait donner.

\- Je n'ai pas dit non plus que ta mère était derrière tout ça...

\- Mais elle, elle s'est vendue toute seule au téléphone tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression d'être une cocotte minute qui risque d'exploser à n'importe quel moment.

\- Parle à Charlie, sans lui hurler dessus...

\- Je ne peux pas, avoua Bella fataliste. Je n'y arrive pas. Même si c'est pour découvrir la vérité, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je lui fasse mal autant qu'il m'en a fait.

\- Pour arriver où Bella ? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ?

\- On dirait que tu le défends.

\- Je le crois sincère, admit son amoureux honnêtement.

\- Ok ! Admettons. Demain la mère des jumeaux viens chez vous, repentante comme jamais. Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur le pas de ta porte en vous suppliant de lui pardonner ses années d'absence. Qu'elle n'était pas la mère qu'ils leur fallait. Que c'était uniquement pour les protéger qu'elle est parti. Dis moi franchement... tu lui pardonnerais ?

Un silence de plomb tomba entre eux. Un sourire naquit aux coins des lèvres de la brune, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait fait mouche.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, la mère des jumeaux n'est pas repentante et elle ne le sera jamais...

\- Mais imaginons que si, que ferais tu ?

\- Je lui ferai payer au centuple ce qu'elle a fait à mes enfants, avoua Aro à contre cœur.

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, j'espère que ce sujet là est clos. Tu me manques déjà...

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. J'ai encore l'odeur de ton parfum sur mon écharpe et je prie pour qu'elle ne parte pas avant ton retour.

\- Psychopathe, se marra Bella en l'imaginant sniffer son écharpe.

\- Ce sont les courbes de ton corps que me rendent complètement dingue. Cette chute de reins me donne des idées salaces et j'ai envie de toi, encore.

\- Il faudra patienter monsieur Volturi, mais tu as intérêt d'être libre quand je vais rentrer.

\- Je ferai tout pour que ce soit le cas.

Ils continuèrent à parler comme ça encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber et que Bella se décide à retourner à sa loge pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle savait que le tournage était toujours en cours à cette heure ci, mais ce n'était pas des scènes en sa compagnie. Continuant à se poser des tonnes de question, la brune reprit le chemin en sens inverse. De temps en temps, elle entendait des bouts de bois craquer et elle souriait en se disant qu'effectivement, Demetri n'était jamais loin. Elle croisa Garrett avant d'entrer dans sa loge, qui la félicita de son travail et de son professionnalisme. Bella avait bien envie de lui répondre quelque chose de méchant, mais elle aimait vraiment bien Garrett.

Rentrant dans sa loge, elle eut comme l'impression qu'il y avait une mauvaise odeur. Regardant autour d'elle, Bella ne comprit pas d'où ça pouvait venir. Sans qu'elle s'explique pourquoi, elle eut un frisson dans le dos aussitôt. La brune sût tout de suite que ce n'était pas bon. Elle releva les yeux et vit un mot planté dans son mur en face de l'entrée. Le cœur battant, elle s'en approcha. Les mains tremblantes, elle se mit à lire le texte :

 _Le Vampire_

 _Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau,_

 _Dans mon coeur plaintif es entrée ;_

 _Toi qui, forte comme un troupeau_

 _De démons, vins, folle et parée,_

 _De mon esprit humilié_

 _Faire ton lit et ton domaine ;_

 _\- Infâme à qui je suis lié_

 _Comme le forçat à la chaîne,_

 _Comme au jeu le joueur têtu,_

 _Comme à la bouteille l'ivrogne,_

 _Comme aux vermines la charogne,_

 _\- Maudite, maudite sois-tu !_

 _J'ai prié le glaive rapide_

 _De conquérir ma liberté,_

 _Et j'ai dit au poison perfide_

 _De secourir ma lâcheté._

 _Hélas ! le poison et le glaive_

 _M'ont pris en dédain et m'ont dit :_

 _"Tu n'es pas digne qu'on t'enlève_

 _A ton esclavage maudit,_

 _"Imbécile ! - de son empire_

 _Si nos efforts te délivraient,_

 _Tes baisers ressusciteraient_

 _Le cadavre de ton vampire !"_

Le cœur de Bella lui remonta dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux elle regarda autour d'elle pour savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire de plus. Mike ne se serait pas contenté de ça. Puis c'est là qu'elle vit les gouttes de sang à l'endroit même où elle se tenait une minute plus tôt. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ferma sa porte et tomba sur une chauve souris morte plantée dessus par un poignard. Bella ne put retenir son cri de frayeur et son mouvement de recul. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Demetri débarque en force, le regard tueur, prêt à mettre une rouste à cet imbécile qu'ils cherchaient tous depuis un bon bout de temps. Bella avait dû crier plutôt fort, puisque quelques secondes après, Charlie fit aussi son entrée dans la loge, paniqué.

\- Oh merde, soupira Demetri en voyant l'animal mort. Mais ce type est vraiment siphonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'inquiéta Charlie en grimaçant à la vue de la chauve souris. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Bella tendit le poème à Demetri qui fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce qui est écrit, admit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est du français, ce sont les Fleurs du mal de Charles Baudelaire. C'est là dessus que j'ai passé mon oral pour mon diplôme de littérature. Et Mike le sait très bien.

Bella eut du mal à contenir ses larmes. Quand arriverait-elle à se débarrasser de cette épée de Damoclès ?

\- Vas tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ! S'énerva Charlie fou d'inquiétude.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, alors faite demi-tour, répondit Bella méchamment.

\- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider enfin !

\- J'ai jamais eu besoin de votre aide ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer...

\- Je te prie de mettre nos différents de côté et de me croire quand je te dis que je peux peut-être t'aider, insista l'acteur en panique. Si c'est un fan qui a fait ça, j'ai des amis qui pourraient...

\- Occupez vous de votre cul ! Hurla Bella à bout de nerf. Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Mais putain de merde, lâchez moi la grappe, tous autant que vous êtes !

La brune s'arracha des bras de Demetri et se mit à courir vers l'extérieur sous le regard inquiet de Garrett et de plusieurs personnes du tournage. Le garde du corps appela son frère pour qu'il vienne prendre le relais dans la loge. Lui n'allait pas lâcher Bella d'une semelle maintenant qu'il savait que Mike était dans le coin. Demetri ne savait pas jusqu'où ce fou était prêt à aller, mais il ne lui laisserait pas le loisir de l'apprendre.

* * *

 **Vous savez que j'adore ramener le psychopathe quand on l'attend le moins... Bisous !**


	15. Communication

**Hello tout le monde. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, c'est l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur Maëva, qui m'a inspiré mon surnom. Alors Mavava, Joyeux anniversaire !**

 **Bon revenons à nos moutons, alors dans ce chapitre on va encore avoir le droit à du Bella/Charlie, vous en demandiez tant, voilà que je vous en fourni un tartine. Puis le retour de Mike, en force, ça faisait trop longtemps...**

 **Catbl2014: T'as faillit oublier Mike, et bien crois moi je vais savoir te le rappeler. Oui c'est ça qui est inquiétant, le fait que Mike soit loin d'être con. Sur qu'entre Bella et Charlie, c'est complexe, mais bon tu auras un peu plus d'explication dans ce chapitre. Bisous !**

 **xiu: Merci beaucoup, la suite est là et tu vas pouvoir en apprendre plus sur Charlie. Bisous !**

 **Berenice: Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant par la suite, surtout que là, certaines choses vont s'accélérer. Bisous !**

 **Sochic88: Pauvre Bella elle en prend plein la poire et effectivement on se dit qu'entre le père et la fille c'est sans issues. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Bisous !**

 **MC: Mike est de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Je ne dis jamais tout en une fois, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. L'ex femme d'Aro... on va dire l'ex compagne d'Aro, parce qu'il n'a jamais été marié. Mais c'est une possibilité, certes. Bisous !**

 **Bien, bien, je vous laisse profitez de ce chapitre, qui promets pas mal de vérité et quelques surprises. Bisous !**

* * *

Kate Stone venait d'arriver sur le tournage. Elle était venu voir son mari qui apparemment avait de nombreuses difficultés à communiquer avec sa fille. Kate savait tout, elle avait toujours su. Cela faisait depuis toujours qu'elle travaillait pour lui, lui semblait-il, en tant qu'attaché de presse. Et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle avait eu du boulot.

Entre les femmes, ses problèmes évident d'addiction et une fille secrète, Kate avait dû travailler d'arrache-pied. Elle l'aimait, ça avait été comme ça dès le début entre eux. Kate donnait toute son énergie pour Charlie et essayait par de petits gestes de lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait. Seulement l'acteur était aveugle à un point indéfinissable. Kate avait vu Charlie se détruire au fur et à mesure des années. Après la mort de son père, après son abandon de Bella, après la rupture totale avec les grands parents de sa fille.

Pourtant il avait une famille soudée qui aurait pu l'aider, si seulement il avait parlé au lieu de se replier sur lui même. C'était à croire que Charlie trouvait toujours un moyen de se faire plus mal qu'auparavant. Surtout vis-à-vis des femmes. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Ce qui avait rendu Kate complètement folle. Jusqu'au jour où il avait divorcé, une fois encore. Puis elle l'avait soutenu et redressé, une fois encore. Pour au final en avoir assez. Après tant d'années de dévouement, Kate avait prévu de partir. Ce qui avait enfin fait réagir Charlie. Dans un premier temps au niveau du travail, puis dans un deuxième temps sur ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, pas même une seconde. Se passer d'elle c'était impossible et pas uniquement au niveau du travail. Il l'aimait mais ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Kate le vit au loin, révisant son scripte. Il semblait fatigué. Elle connaissait son mari mieux que quiconque. Même si ça avait pris dix huit ans pour qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est Kate qui l'avait poussé à reprendre contact avec Bella, même si elle avait devinait depuis le début que ça allait être extrêmement compliqué. Mais elle savait que son mari devait se reconstruire et que pour ça, il avait besoin de sa fille. Charlie avait toujours eu un amour tendre pour Isabella, mais jamais assez de courage pour venir lui prouver. Kate avait juste mis les points sur les i, en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas à Bella de faire le premier pas, ni les cent cinquante suivant qui seraient nécessaire pour obtenir un dialogue serein entre eux.

Elle s'approcha de lui par derrière et mit ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- Devine qui vient te remonter le moral, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Charlie retrouva le sourire aussitôt. Il se retourna avant de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était tellement bon pour lui de la revoir. Charlie l'embrassa avec bonheur, retrouvant un peu de sérénité dans cette étreinte.

\- Oh ma chérie, ça fait du bien, avoua-t-il en se rasseyant et en l'invitant à en faire de même.

\- Oui, j'avais deviné avec ta petite voix au téléphone. On va commencer par les choses simples. Comment se passe le tournage ?

\- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, à merveille. Je n'ai jamais eu une connexion comme ça avec ma partenaire. J'ai l'impression d'être en résonance avec elle. C'est une excellente actrice et je dois reconnaître que pour son travail, elle est capable de mettre tout le reste de côté.

\- Donc au moins, tu es sûr que vous allez réussir à finir le film, demanda Kate se remettant en mode travail.

\- Oui sans aucun soucis, j'ai l'impression que j'ai le droit à deux personnes différentes. La Bella actrice et la Isabella Swan qui rêve de me botter le cul à coup de batte de base-ball.

\- Ce qui est probablement le cas, se marra Kate en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Non ce qui va être difficile, ça va être la promo du film, ça se verra, elle ne sera pas capable de reproduire la même chose sur un plateau télé que sur un plateau de tournage. Ici, elle joue un rôle, devant un présentateur elle est Bella, je pense que ce sera au dessus de ses forces.

\- Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une solution pour que ça s'arrange avant la promo. Chose complexe maintenant. Comment ça se passe avec elle ?

Charlie soupira fortement en jetant son scripte au sol. Il se frotta le visage en regardant au loin.

\- Elle me vouvoie toujours, elle m'ignore et si j'insiste elle mord. Une vraie bourrique qui refuse d'écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire. Je comprend, je suis en tort, mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps d'en placer une pour lui expliquer pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là. Bella est têtue, rancunière et bougrement volcanique. Et pourtant je suis tellement fière d'elle.

\- Elle a de qui tenir non ? Ricana sa femme en posant sa tête sur son épaule. C'est une Stone, même si elle s'appelle Swan et c'est le portrait craché de ta mère. Mère à qui tu ferais mieux de dire la vérité au sujet de ta fille avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre, sinon, tu risques gros.

\- J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec une Isabella sans en rajouter une autre, grommela Charlie en boudant.

\- Tu as tort, qui mieux qu'une Isabella Stone peut en comprendre une autre. Est-ce que Bella te parle de sa mère ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a raconté pour aggraver mon cas, mais je pense que ça a fait mouche. Et je ne veux pas dire de mal de Renée de peur de me mettre encore plus Bella à dos.

\- Et tu as raison. Parce que même si ce n'était pas une mère parfaite, c'est tout de même sa mère et c'est celle qui l'a élevé. Renée aura toujours une avance sur toi sur ce sujet. Elle est celle qui est restée, tu es celui qui a abandonné.

\- Merci de me remonter le moral...

\- Je suis là pour t'aider et trouver des moyens pour avancer. Qui est l'expert en communication ici ? Toi ou moi ?

\- Toi, admit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors l'experte va te donner des directives. Tu vas prévenir ta mère, pendant que moi je vais essayer d'ouvrir le dialogue avec ta fille. As-tu des indices pour moi. Sujet qu'elle aime et autre que je ne dois pas aborder ?

\- Ne surtout pas dire de mal d'Aro Volturi, grogna Charlie en grimaçant. Il m'énerve celui là.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Kate surprise.

\- Il est partout ! S'énerva l'acteur en boudant. Bella pique une crise, il arrive et hop, elle va mieux. Bella pleure, il arrive et hop, elle a le sourire. Bella a un coup de mou, hop elle l'appelle et ça va à merveille. Il est son ombre !

\- Il est son manager, précisa Kate avec le sourire.

\- Non ! Il est plus que ça. Il surveille tout ce qu'elle fait, il est toujours collé à elle, il lui a mis des gardes du corps. C'est lui qui présélectionne ses films, c'est lui qui gère son emploi du temps, je ne serai même pas étonné qu'elle habite en réalité chez lui. Aro est bien plus qu'un manager, même si les autres ne le remarque pas. Moi je vois son regard ! Ses yeux lubriques et ses sourires de pervers !

Sa femme finit par exploser de rire n'y tenant plus. Il était rouge écarlate en tapant presque du pied comme un gamin. Charlie tourna un regard vexé vers elle. Kate s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras en continuant à rire.

\- Tu es jaloux, se marra-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non..., se défendit-il aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr que si. Alors je ne sais pas s'il se passe quelque chose entre ta fille et Aro, mais je pense que tu as déjà bien assez à faire avec Bella pour ne pas rajouter un sujet de discorde. Aro est celui qui l'a découverte, depuis il prend soin d'elle et gère sa carrière. Il ne fait rien d'autre que de faire fructifier les intérêts de sa petite protégée. Laisse le faire, bon sang ! Alors oui, il peut paraître proche d'elle, même très proche. Mais tu es apparemment le seul à t'imaginer une possible relation entre eux.

\- Un père sent ce genre de truc, grogna Charlie en tapotant son nez de son doigt. Il est trop vieux pour elle.

\- C'est typiquement le genre de chose à ne pas dire à ta fille si tu ne veux pas t'en manger une. D'une, tu n'es pas en droit de donner ton avis maintenant, de deux, nous avons pratiquement la même différence d'âge, donc tu es très mal placé pour parler. Aro est son mentor et tu ne pourras rien y changer.

\- Ça plus la chauve-souris ça commence à faire, grogna Charlie en grimaçant.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Kate complètement perdue.

\- Pas plus tard qu'hier, une chauve-souris morte s'est retrouvée épinglée sur la porte de Bella avec un poignard, accompagné d'une poème de Baudelaire. Tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre de tout ça, c'est qu'il y a un certain Mike dans l'histoire. Après j'ai proposé mon aide et je me suis largement fait rembarrer.

\- Aux yeux de Bella tu es un acteur talentueux, riche et un mauvais père. Tu ressembles à l'homme parfait qui aurait fait le choix de ne pas reconnaître sa fille. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas te faire confiance. A sa place, je ne te ferai pas confiance. Ce n'est pas pour t'enfoncer que je te dis ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes qu'il va te falloir encore beaucoup de patience et de courage. Parce que la confiance, chez quelqu'un comme Bella, c'est dure à acquérir.

\- J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais.

\- C'est ce que tu as dis pour la drogue, lança sa femme encourageante. Et pour l'alcool. Aujourd'hui regarde, tu ne prends plus rien. Et tu tiens le coup malgré le mur que représente Bella. Ce serait tentant de replonger, mais elle te donne envie de te surpasser. Garde ça à l'esprit, ça te motivera. Dis lui la vérité. Ta fille crois que tu l'as abandonné parce que tu ne l'aimais pas. Bella ne sait pas que tu étais dangereux pour elle, que les gens avec qui tu traînais, n'auraient pas hésité à se servir d'elle pour obtenir plus d'argent de toi. Comment veux tu que ta fille comprenne quoique ce soit si tu ne lui expliques pas.

\- Elle ne me pardonnera jamais si je lui dis la vérité...

\- Ça ne changera pas beaucoup de maintenant ! Tu ne risques plus rien à dire la vérité, puisque de toute façon Bella te hais déjà et ne veux pas te pardonner. Donne lui une explication. Ce sera toujours plus humain que de la laisser croire que tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Parce que je commence à bien cerner le personnage qu'est Renée. Tu n'aimais pas la mère de Bella, alors elle a dû partir du principe que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aimer sa fille non plus. Je suis persuadée que ta fille ne connaît rien de toi.

\- Et je ne connais pratiquement rien d'elle et c'est ça qu'elle me reproche. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle a raison sur ce point. J'ai manqué beaucoup trop de choses que je ne pourrais jamais rattraper.

\- Ça ne veux pas dire que tu doives encore en manquer, lui sourit sa femme amoureusement. Bella est une femme, une belle femme qui aura une grande carrière et qui peut être un jour aura des enfants. Est-ce que tu veux rater tout ça ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il en retrouvant un peu de courage. Tu crois que ses enfants elle les aura avec Aro ?

\- Ro mais quelle tête de pioche, soupira Kate en se relevant. Et il se demande de qui sa fille tient son caractère.

En se retournant elle vit le petit sourire flatté au coin des lèvres de Charlie. Il savait que sa fille lui ressemblait et c'était une chose que personne ne pourrait changer. Il en était fier.

\- Appelle ta mère, ordonna Kate lui faisant perdre son petit sourire. Mieux vaux que tu le fasses pendant qu'elle est à plusieurs kilomètres de toi. Je vais allé voir Bella.

\- Vas-y doucement, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, la supplia Charlie inquiet.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ricana Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'attaché de presse parti à la conquête du dragon. Et c'est tout à fait l'effet qu'elle eut quand elle tomba sur le regard meurtrier de Bella. La brune avait en effet l'air exténuée. Kate se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'étaient pas tendre avec elle. Mais Charlie avait besoin de sa fille, autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, même si elle se refusait à le reconnaître. Bella était assise sur une chaise devant sa loge, lisant un livre. Près d'elle se tenaient deux hommes impressionnant. Kate en reconnu un comme celui qui avait séparé Bella et Charlie après l'émission de Yorkie. Deux gardes du corps... c'était un peu beaucoup aux yeux de l'attaché de presse. Soit Aro était beaucoup trop craintif, soit Bella était réellement en danger. Ne se laissant pas décourager par le regard de sniper de la brune, Kate s'approcha avec un sourire aimable sur les lèvres. Elle remarqua bien le soupir exaspéré de Bella et la façon dont elle jeta son livre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir seul donc il envoie du renfort, grogna Bella sans aucune amabilité.

\- C'est un peu ça, répondit Kate en souriant et en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il perd espoir, je suis là pour lui rappeler que ce n'est pas un camp de vacances que de récupérer la confiance de quelqu'un.

\- Quel dommage, moi qui espérait justement lui faire perdre espoir, vous venez de briser tous les miens. Et si vous voulez vraiment parler de ça, je vous prierai de baiser d'un ton, parce que les murs ont des oreilles dans le coin et je n'ai pas envie que cette histoire s'ébruite.

\- Nous ferions peut-être mieux de rentrer dans votre loge dans ce cas...

\- Non ! Lança un peu trop vivement Bella en regardant sa porte. Je n'arrive pas à faire partir l'odeur de... enfin peu importe.

\- Vous avez l'air fatiguée et terrorisée...

\- Et surtout je ne vous demande pas votre avis ni le sien, trancha la brune froidement. Je ne veux pas être méchante avec vous, personnellement vous ne m'avez rien fait. Malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas du tout ouverte sur le sujet. Vous venez plaidez une cause perdue.

\- Vous devriez vraiment le laisser parler. Je comprend votre point de vue, mieux je le soutient.

Bella tourna un regard soupçonneux vers Kate, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en la parole de la femme de son père.

\- Il vous a abandonné, n'a jamais donné de ses nouvelles, n'a jamais pris des vôtres. Il a continué à vivre de son côté, à avoir la belle vie. De nouvelles femmes, de nouveaux films, de nombreuses maisons et aucune dans laquelle il ne vous a invité. Et aujourd'hui que vous avez 26 ans, il se réveille. Il a comme un éclair de génie. Il revient vous voir la bouche en cœur. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Un homme heureux qui a tout eu et qui s'est débarrassé de sa fille sans jamais se retourner, n'a pas le droit de faire demi-tour et d'espérer qu'on lui pardonne n'est-ce pas ?

La tête de Bella était impayable. Elle sentait le piège venir, c'était dans sa nature de prévoir le pire. Avec sa mère elle avait bien été obligé. La brune croisa les bras, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche de peur de tomber droit dans le filet.

\- Et si je vous disais que tout ça n'est qu'une façade, enchaîna Kate le visage grave.

\- Oh j'aurais dû m'en douter, se fâcha Bella en se levant.

Kate lui attrapa le poignet vivement et la fit rasseoir de force. L'actrice était choquée de cette initiative.

\- Je n'ai jamais été tendre avec votre père, alors même qu'il était mon patron, n'espérais même pas que je le sois avec vous. Bella, il est grand temps que vous ouvriez vos oreilles et que vous écoutiez ce qu'il a à vous dire. Derrière toute cette image de faste et de luxe, se cache un homme qui a beaucoup souffert et qui ne trouvait pas les solutions pour s'en sortir seul. Il ne voulait pas vous faire souffrir, même s'il la fait. Charlie est un homme bon qui a fait des mauvais choix et ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer lesquels. Laissez le parler !

Bella arracha son poignet de la main de Kate et se mit à rire avec méchanceté.

\- Il a eu des soucis ? Vraiment ? Et moi vous croyez que je n'en ai pas eu. Que je n'en ai pas encore. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu la meilleure mère du monde, mais au moins elle était là. Et croyez moi sur parole, des problèmes, elle en a plusieurs, qui vont de l'égoïsme sans nom à de gros moments de fanatisme en parlant de Charlie Stone. J'ai vécu et grandi avec une femme névrosée et je trouve ne pas m'en être trop mal sorti. Alors qu'elle est son excuse à lui ? Il était schizophrène ? Trop occupé par son travail, alors il a fait un burn-out ?

\- J'étais toxicomane et alcoolique à mes heures perdues, lança Charlie en débarquant derrière elle. J'ai perdu mon père, j'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes, j'ai... mal tourné. Je n'ai pas voulu en parler à ma mère, le père de Kate qui était mon attaché de presse à l'époque se chargeait d'étouffer mes frasques et Kate a prit le relais plus tard. Et j'ai commencé à traîner avec des personnes vraiment pas recommandable. Quand je te disais que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est que je ne l'étais pas. J'étais potentiellement dangereux pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves avec moi lors d'une de mes crises de manque. Ta mère ne m'a pas vraiment aidé à aller mieux... non, non, ne crois pas qu'elle m'est suivi là dedans, elle n'en savait rien ou elle fermait les yeux. Mais j'étais...

\- Dangereux, comprit Bella en haussant les épaules. Vous n'étiez pas sain...c'est ce que vous m'avez dit la première fois où on s'est revu. C'est ça ?

\- Effectivement, soupira Charlie se demandant ce qu'il allait découler de cet aveu.

\- Et vous croyez quoi ? Que je n'ai pas de cœur ? Que je ne suis pas humaine ? Que je n'étais pas capable de comprendre.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas..., commença Charlie désespéré.

\- C'est bien ce que je vous reproche. J'aurai compris, si j'avais su que j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance à vous yeux, ça aurait tout changé. Peu importe vos problèmes. J'aurais peut-être même pu vous aider qui sait. Mais justement on ne le saura jamais. Alors je comprend, sachez le, je comprend, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte. C'est courageux de votre part de me l'avouer et vous pouvez compter sur moi pour garder les choses sous silence. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander de vous pardonner en un claquement de doigt. Je le répète, je ne suis pas programmée pour ça.

C'était la première fois qu'elle n'était pas agressive vis à vis de lui. Au contraire, Bella avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle comprenait. Seulement elle comprenait encore mieux que les mauvais choix de Charlie l'avait privé d'un père qui l'aimait et qu'elle aurait pu aimer également.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Isabella, s'excusa Charlie à nouveau.

\- Je le suis aussi, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous attendez de moi. C'est comme si on m'avait coupé un bras et que 26 ans après on me dise « oh regarde, en fait il était juste à côté, on aurait pu le raccrocher ». C'est trop tard, c'est tout.

La brune récupéra son livre et se prépara à rentrer dans sa loge. Kate fit un sourire encourageant à son mari, qu'elle vint prendre dans ses bras.

\- Laisse faire le temps, elle en a besoin, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de l'acteur.

Alors que Bella était en train de franchir le seuil de sa loge elle fit demi-tour en fusillant ses gardes du corps du regard.

\- Félix ! Tu téléphones à qui ? S'énerva-t-elle en sentant la moutarde monter.

Le garde du corps raccrocha aussitôt, pris en faute. Il se fit tout penaud, alors que son frère cherchait déjà un moyen de fuir la tempête. Bella se mit à grogner en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Quand je dis « n'appelez pas Aro pour si peu » ça veut dire ne l'appelez pas ! Il est en tournage bordel !

\- Bella tu as reçu une menace de plus et ils nous payent pour qu'on le prévienne..., tenta Demetri en levant les mains en signe de défense.

\- J'avais dis non ! Hurla-t-elle en accourant vers eux. Il est à des kilomètres d'ici, qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez qu'il fasse de plus ? A part lâcher son tournage et d'accourir ici. Vous faites chier...

\- Bella. Ce n'est pas rien, intervint Félix. Ce type est cinglé, ça fait deux ans que ça dure. Il t'a déjà menacé trop de fois, envoyé à l'hôpital, cramé ton appart ! Alors je peux comprendre qu'Aro veuille qu'on le prévienne au moindre changement.

\- Tais toi ! Ordonna Bella en tournant son regard vers les intrus.

En effet, Charlie et Kate n'en perdaient pas une miette. L'attaché de presse posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari, elle le connaissait par cœur. Il y avait une chose qui lui avait fait perdre Bella, son envie de la protéger de tout, même de lui. Alors là qu'il savait qu'elle était en danger, ça allait mal tourner. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Charlie repoussa la main de sa femme et s'élança vers sa fille.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est qui ce mec ? S'énerva Charlie en tremblant de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, cracha Bella en essayant de l'ignorer.

\- Non, non, cette fois si tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement qu'en me rejetant. Je veux des réponses et je les veux maintenant !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir au juste ! s'énerva à son tour Bella. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ! Ma propre mère n'a pas pris ma défense sur ce sujet en quoi vous seriez différent.

\- Bella calme toi, tenta Demetri avant de se faire fusiller du regard.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas être calme. J'en ai marre d'être calme ! J'en ai raz le bol de subir en étant toujours gentille et en gardant le sourire. Putain de merde ! Je ne suis pas une machine ! Il faut que je travaille avec un homme que je déteste, tout en rassurant Aro qui va péter un câble parce que mon ex n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que... je meurs ou quelque chose dans le genre. Alors non, je ne suis pas calme et je n'ai pas envie de l'être !

Le regard de Charlie se fit tueur au discourt de Bella. Comment ça son ex voulait qu'elle meurt ? Les poings de l'acteur se serrèrent jusqu'à lui faire mal.

\- Son nom ! Lança-t-il froidement en se promettant de mettre la main dessus.

Bella jeta sa tête dans ses mains en hurlant. Quand elle l'en sorti elle était rouge écarlate.

\- Je vous ai rien demandé ! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage. Occupez vous de votre cul une bonne fois pour toute ! La police, les détectives et même mes gardes du corps n'arrivent pas à mettre la main dessus. Alors j'aimerai bien savoir en quoi vous vous croyez plus malin qu'eux.

\- Nous n'avons certainement pas les mêmes contacts, siffla Charlie froidement.

\- Oh c'est censé me rassurer ! Je ne suis peut-être pas la fille que vous espériez, mais le peu de conscience que j'ai à votre égard m'interdit de vous renvoyer dans les bras de ses gens qui ont fait en sorte que je ne connaisse jamais mon père.

Le cœur de Kate s'allégea. Elle l'avait vu, enfin, cette étincelle d'espoir qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Bella. La fille de Charlie était une personne intelligente et juste en plus de ça. Elle était déjà en train de reporter la faute sur les bonnes personnes. Le chemin allait être long, mais il était réalisable. Kate avait eu raison de dire à son mari d'avouer la vérité, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour Bella de comprendre que c'était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Ça c'est mon problème...

\- Non justement ! L'interrompit Bella en s'approchant de lui. C'est mon ex qui me menace, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. C'est mon corps, mon appart. C'est ma vie !

\- Je suis ton père ! Cria Charlie furieux.

Un silence sans nom tomba lorsque la gifle de Bella résonna entre les loges et les bois. Kate ferma les yeux en se disant que son mari était un idiot impatient. Bella n'était pas prête pour ça.

\- Je n'ai pas de père, je vous l'ai déjà dit, siffla Bella tendue au possible.

Quand elle se retourna pour fuir vers la forêt, son cœur cessa de battre. Juste derrière ses gardes du corps se tenait Garrett qui la regardait la bouche grande ouverte. Le pire cauchemar de Bella était en train de se réaliser. Son secret était en train de fuiter et il n'y avait rien de pire à ses yeux. Elle vit le regard de Garrett voyager entre elle et Charlie et la lumière se faire. Il avait compris, d'un sens ça n'aurait pas pu être plus explicite. Prenant le chemin le plus court au final, Bella se réfugia dans sa loge en claquant la porte. Ce tournage était une catastrophe pour elle. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle explosa en pleurs en envoyant voler le peu qu'il y avait dans sa loge. La brune s'effondra au sol en s'arrachant les cheveux. Elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer et ne trouva même pas le courage de le foutre à la porte. Des bras vinrent l'encercler en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Bella, si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'il signe le contrat. Je suis tellement navré, lança Garrett en la berçant.

\- Ne le dis à personne je t'en supplie, pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

\- Bien sûr que non. Oh je suis mortifié. Ça va aller, je serai là. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je comprend pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ça se sache. Quel scandale si ça éclate un jour.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit la brune en essuyant ses larmes. Ma carrière sera foutue, parce qu'aux yeux du monde, je serai la fille de Charlie Stone et non Bella Swan.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, parce que je ferai de toi une star bien avant que le secret s'évente, jura Garrett en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse et je suis flatté que tu sois passé au dessus de tout ça pour tourner ce film. Sache que je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Bella le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle en avait besoin et Aro n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, elle allait devoir l'appeler pour éviter qu'il arrive en fanfare. Garrett la consola autant qu'il le put. D'accord il était son réalisateur et il se devait d'être professionnel, mais avec Bella, ça allait au delà. C'était sa muse, il devait en prendre soin.

Dehors, l'ambiance était glaciale. Charlie était resté paralysé sous le regard inquiet des gardes du corps et furieux de sa femme.

\- Bordel Charlie ! S'énerva Kate. Et c'est toi qui me dit d'y aller doucement ! J'y crois pas ! C'est sûr que si tu t'y prends comme ça, tu ne risques pas d'y arriver. Est-ce que ça va au moins ?

\- On s'en fout de ça, cracha-t-il en pointant Demetri du doigt. Son nom, je veux le nom de ce futur amas de viande.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire..., commença le garde du corps.

\- Alors appeler la personne qui sera capable de me le dire. Appelez donc Aro qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux.

\- Si je fais ça, Bella va me massacrer, lança Dem réaliste.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Ça ne sera pas la première fois que je fais quelque chose pour elle sans qu'elle le sache. Deux ans que ça dure. Deux ans que ce mec coure en la terrorisant. Soit vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué, soit ce type est un putain de génie !

\- Charlie ils n'y sont pour rien, alors détend toi, conseilla Kate en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je veux son nom et si possible sa description, voire même l'adresse de ses parents.

\- Charlie, prévint Kate sentant son côté sombre refaire surface.

\- Non ! Il n'y a pas de Charlie qui compte ! On ne touche pas à ma fille. Point ! C'est la seule chose qui m'est fait tenir loin d'elle. Le besoin de la protéger. Je ne laisserai personne lever la main sur elle. S'il y a un moyen pour que je trouve ce connard, je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire. Appelez Aro !

Demetri pesa le pour et le contre. Félix semblait totalement contre. Il ne travaillait pas pour Charlie et n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir de lui. Seulement Demetri pensait à Bella. Au fait que c'était exact qu'ils avaient épuisé toutes leurs options et qu'il ne serait pas bête d'en trouver de nouvelles. Prenant son téléphone, il appela Aro et tendit le portable vers Charlie.

\- Oui Demetri, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Bella va bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Aro.

\- Je vais la faire courte, vous allez me donner le nom de ce « Mike » que je lui apprenne les bonnes manières et ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à ma fille. Et je n'accepterai pas un refus de votre part.

Charlie entendit bien le soupir d'Aro. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait autre chose à penser, autre chose en tête. Comme l'image d'un certain Mike avec son poing dans la gueule et si possible une corde autour du cou. Aro la jouait peut-être loyal, ce n'était pas le cas de Charlie.

* * *

 **Alors on en pense quoi de Charlie maintenant ? Bisous !**


	16. Fatigue

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Moi ça va, ça va, rien de bien particulier à part que je reprend le boulot demain et que tout le monde dans ma famille s'est dit "tient ! Si on naissait tous le même mois mais pas le même jour", ce qui fait que j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à faire des gâteaux, à les manger et à prendre du poids ! Certes les cookies beurre de cacahuète m &ms et le gâteau au chocolat c'est bon, mais pour le bide c'est sacrilège. Enfin voilà, maintenant que je vous ai raconté ma vie, passons à la suite. **

**aussidagility: oui il l'est, mais on aime bien ça. Bisous !**

 **Catbl2014: Charlie a une grande part d'ombre et il lutte pour ne pas remettre les pieds dedans, mais parfois c'est tentant, surtout si c'est pour aider Bella. Oui effectivement, Bella reste Bella. L'apprivoiser est peut-être possible, mais ça ne sera pas simple. J'aime bien Garrett alors je le garde tout choupinou. Merci à toi pour tous tes gentils mots. Bisous !**

 **Noeline: Merci beaucoup. C'est sûr que Bella est en plein dilemme. Ce n'est pas facile de pardonner mais en même temps c'est dur d'être toujours en colère. Ne t'inquiète pas, Mike sera bientôt de retour, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Bisous !**

 **Berenice: Si si, il a eu des problèmes pendant longtemps et une fois qu'il les avait réglé, il ne pouvait plus joindre Bella via ses grands parents parce qu'ils étaient mort. Après ça ne justifie pas l'absence. Alors oui elle va le faire ramer, mais comment ça je te laisse découvrir. Bisous !**

 **MC: Il y a du mieux, ce n'est pas encore parfait, mais effectivement il y a du mieux. Et oui c'est vrai pour Isabella...mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Sûr que si Mike tombe sur Charlie, ça va faire mal. Bisous !**

 **Nous y voilà. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

\- Vous êtes épuisée, lança le médecin en rangeant son matériel. Et très stressée. Si vous ne vous reposez pas vous allez droit dans le mur. Bella il faut que vous leviez le pied.

\- Je ne peux pas je suis en plein tournage, répondit-elle en se rhabillant.

\- Vous êtes anémiée, à bout de force et je ne donne pas longtemps avant que vous ne tourniez vraiment de l'œil sur un plateau si vous ne freinez pas le rythme.

\- Vous n'avez rien dit à Aro au moins, s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, mais je vous conseillerai d'en parler à votre manager qu'il réduise votre charge de travail...

\- Sûrement pas, grogna-t-elle horrifiée à cette idée.

\- Soyez raisonnable s'il vous plaît. Croyez moi sur parole, si vous ne prenez pas soin de vous, vous finirez dans un lit d'hôpital, ce qui ne sera pas beaucoup mieux pour vous. Ce que vous avez pour l'instant est tout à fait réparable avec une cure de fer et du repos. Ménagez vous.

\- Je vais essayer, promit Bella à contre cœur.

\- Vous êtes bien comme Charlie Stone vous, grogna le médecin dépité.

\- Je vous demande pardon, paniqua la brune horrifiée.

\- Je suis le médecin de monsieur Stone et il est comme vous, incapable de s'arrêter. J'aime les bons acteurs, mais je préfère quand ils sont vivants, alors soyez gentille, ne prenez pas exemple sur lui. J'adore ce que vous faites et j'ai hâte de voir ce film, néanmoins, il ne nécessite pas que vous vous tuiez à la tâche.

Elle comprenait bien où il voulait en venir. Seulement, elle était en plein tournage et elle ne risquait pas d'abandonner maintenant qu'elle avait fait le plus dur. Le médecin sorti de sa loge après lui avoir serré la main. Bella tenait son ordonnance dans ses mains en grimaçant. D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse chercher, elle n'avait pratiquement jamais été malade. Une ou deux angines, quelques rhumes mais rien de bien grave, à part l'appendicite. Si Aro apprenait qu'elle était anémiée, elle était bonne pour qu'il la séquestre. La brune mit son ordonnance dans son sac en se faisant la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille chercher ses médicaments plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Demetri inquiet en rentrant.

\- Rien du tout pourquoi, mentit-elle avec conviction.

\- Bella le médecin n'est pas venu pour rien et tu n'es pas du genre à voir un médecin si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Je n'avais plus d'ordonnance pour ma contraception c'est tout...

\- Prend moi pour un imbécile, se fâcha-t-il mécontent qu'elle mente. Ça ne prend pas autant de temps de faire une simple ordonnance pour un pilule. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux me parler.

\- Non je ne peux pas, contredit-elle en le vexant aussitôt. Puisque tu répètes tout à Aro.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et sorti de sa loge. Bella n'avait toujours pas digérée le fait qu'il annonce à son manager que Mike avait encore fait des siennes. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour convaincre son amoureux de rester là où il était. Entre Charlie et Aro, l'actrice ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Garrett. Depuis qu'il était au courant il se montrait très compréhensif.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la petite clairière qu'elle appréciait tant, Bella se stoppa. Au loin elle vit Charlie installé au même endroit, en train de lire. La brune ne faisait que ressasser ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Elle comprenait vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. La drogue était une chose à laquelle Bella n'avait jamais voulu toucher. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Charlie soit un junkie. Il n'avait pas le physique de l'emploi. Et malgré qu'elle se soit promis de ne jamais lui pardonner, il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui s'était allumé en elle. Cette étincelle d'espoir, mélangé à de la compréhension. La brune était fatiguée d'être en colère, éreintée de toujours se battre. Surtout que son cœur ne rêvait que d'en apprendre plus. La rancœur était toujours là, mais un autre sentiment venait d'apparaître et Bella n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus. Voilà pourquoi, au lieu de fuir comme à chaque fois, elle s'avança vers lui. Sans vraiment savoir si c'était une bonne idée. Charlie fut surpris de la voir arriver mais il ne dit pas un mot de peur de la faire fuir.

Bella s'installa non loin de lui, s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol. Elle le regarda de plus près. Ils se ressemblaient énormément. Les mêmes yeux, la même bouche, le même nez. C'était tellement évident lorsqu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Mais niveau caractère, Bella ne savait rien de lui. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire c'est qu'ils étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Charlie commença à la regarder mal à l'aise. Pourquoi le fixait-elle immobile comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait encore ?

\- Vous lisez quoi ? demanda Bella n'y tenant plus.

Charlie fut surpris au plus haut point, préférant ne pas trop s'emballer pour une fois il lui montra son livre.

\- Persuasion de Jane Austen, on m'a proposé un rôle pour le film, seulement je préfère lire les livres à la base avant d'accepter un rôle.

\- J'adore Jane Austen, avoua Bella en souriant doucement. Je crois que c'est mon côté fleur bleue qui aime tant cette auteure.

\- Oui en même temps, ça décrit bien la société de l'époque. Mon livre préféré de cette époque c'est Jane Eyre. Je sais, je sais. Ma sœur c'est assez foutu de ma gueule en me disant que c'était un livre de fille, mais ce côté mystère m'a toujours beaucoup plu.

Un vrai sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres de la brune. Comme ci, juste pour cet instant, elle oubliait qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

\- Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez une sœur, admit Bella en baissant les yeux.

\- Elle ne fait pas beaucoup parler d'elle. Enfin, pas dans les journaux dans tous les cas. Parce que Heidi est une vraie pipelette sans filtre. Elle a quinze ans de moins que moi et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas facile. Elle a toujours été hyperactive et excentrique. J'ai dû m'y faire.

Bella se l'imaginait très bien tout à coup. Elle se découvrait une tante dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'ai toujours été fille unique, apprendre la solitude, c'était mon quotidien, lança Bella sans animosité pour une fois. Renée m'a toujours bien fait comprendre que j'étais l'épine dans son pied. Alors s'imaginer avec une autre épine c'était impensable...

Pendant un instant la brune avait oublié à qui elle parlait. A vrai dire, elle était morte de fatigue en ce moment et elle n'avait plus envie de crier. Un moment d'accalmie ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Charlie la regardait avec tendresse, se rendant bien compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il enfonce Renée pour l'instant, ni qu'il aborde les sujets qui fâchent.

\- Selon tes grands parents, la littérature était le meilleur choix d'études pour toi. Ils me disaient que tu étais brillante et passionnée.

Bella le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle n'y vit que la sincérité. Il s'était vraiment renseigné sur ses études.

\- Ils ont fait beaucoup pour moi et je sais que sans eux je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui. Maman voulait que je travaille et que je m'en aille de chez elle. Ils m'ont convaincu de continuer mes études, qu'ils m'aideraient pour ça.

Charlie laissa échapper un petit sourire avant de baisser les yeux. Aro ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet apparemment.

\- Maman leur en a toujours voulu. Prétendant qu'il était injuste qu'ils me donnent tout leur argent, alors qu'à elle ils ne lui donnaient rien.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas leur argent et parce qu'il n'était pas destiné à ta mère, avoua Charlie en haussant les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose de là où j'étais, mais j'essayais malgré tout.

Le visage de Bella se figea aussitôt. Se demandant s'il disait ça pour se faire bien voir ou si c'était la vérité. La brune ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, qu'il mente pour obtenir sa confiance, ou qu'il dise la vérité et qu'elle se sente redevable vis à vis de lui pour ses études.

\- Tu recevais des chèques de tes grands parents et je suis sûr que tu as accès à leur relevé de compte en banque, si tu ne me crois pas vérifie, proposa Charlie en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella chamboulée.

\- Parce que je n'étais déjà pas là pour t'aider, parce que je culpabilisais de ne pas être là. Et que je ne trouvais pas d'autre solution que de demander à tes grands parents. Ils étaient exceptionnels et j'aurais préféré que tu grandisses avec eux. Alors j'ai leur ai donné la seule chose que j'étais capable de donner sans que personne ne fasse le lien jusqu'à toi, de l'argent. Si ça a pu t'aider, je n'en demandais pas plus...

\- Non pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir donner en main propre ?! L'interrompit sa fille en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça me reste secret. Que le reste du monde ne le sache pas, d'accord, mais pourquoi moi je devais l'ignorer ?

\- Parce que j'étais en relation avec la mafia locale et que je ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent ton existence. Tu étais ce que j'avais de plus précieux et donc le meilleur moyen de pression pour me faire payer les dettes que j'avais pu engendrer avec la drogue. J'aurais été un bagage de trop pour toi.

\- Mais j'aurais eu l'impression d'exister à vos yeux, trancha-t-elle honnêtement.

Un silence de plomb tomba entre eux. Ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai payé toutes mes dettes, je ne touche plus à la drogue et je suis sobre depuis 3 ans. Kate m'a beaucoup aidé. Ma mère aussi. Quand elle a apprit tout ça, elle m'a botté le cul tellement fort que je sens encore son 37 dans mon derrière.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, Bella laissa échapper un rire franc à cette image. Bizarrement, à force d'entendre qu'elle lui ressemblait tellement, la brune avait bien envie de rencontrer cette Isabella.

\- Je devrais m'excuser pour la gifle, mais je ne me sens pas coupable à ce point, ironisa la brune avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Bah ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première que je me prend et ça ne sera probablement pas la dernière, se marra Charlie en haussant les épaules. Je dois reconnaître que tu as le coup de poignet de ta mère.

Bella ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait. Elle arrivait à avoir une discussion civilisée avec son père et bizarrement, ça la maintenait dans une paix qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Seulement elle était bien consciente que ça ne durerait pas. Malgré ça, la brune préféra en profiter pendant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Est-ce que Renée était au courant de tout ça ? Demanda Bella en se posant vraiment la question.

Charlie soupira en se demandant comment aborder le sujet avec tact.

\- Ta mère, sans vouloir en dire du mal, est une personne... complexe, tenta Charlie ne trouvant pas mieux.

\- C'est une égoïste sans cœur qui pense que sa fille est un fardeau mais qui lui fait croire qu'elle l'aime pour mieux pouvoir la manipuler. C'est ça que j'ai fini par comprendre depuis que j'ai rencontré Aro. Alors allez-y, lâchez vous je ne suis plus à ça près.

\- Nous ne sommes pas resté ensemble longtemps et elle m'avait certifié qu'elle prenait une contraception. Il s'est avéré que c'était faux et je suis tombé dans le panneau. De là, elle m'a fait du chantage en promettant de révéler à tout le monde que j'étais le père. Alors je lui ai fait du chantage à mon tour. Je l'ai menacé de prendre ta garde si elle faisait ça. Elle a explosé en pleurs, j'ai cru qu'elle tenait vraiment à cette grossesse au final. Puis elle m'a frappé en me disant que j'étais un monstre qui était prêt à élever cet enfant mais sans elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ta mère. Je me sens coupable par rapport à tout ça, je ne me suis pas bien comporté et je ne le nie pas. Bien que j'ai beaucoup regretté de ne pas avoir mis ce chantage à exécution, je ne regretterai jamais de m'être séparé de ta mère. Elle ne me voyait pas moi, Charlie, elle ne voyait que l'acteur.

\- Et elle n'a jamais vu Bella, elle a toujours vu votre fille, comprit la brune en secouant la tête. Elle vous aimait trop et moi pas assez.

\- Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute, je paie cher mes erreurs...

\- Oui vous êtes en faute, admit Bella en haussant les épaules. Mais pas seulement vous. Mes grands parents auraient pu me dire la vérité, j'aurais pu vivre avec cette vérité, elle m'aurait été bien plus appréciable que celle que l'on m'a laissé. Et surtout, ma mère est en faute. Elle savait. Renée sait toujours tout à votre sujet. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle était au courant de votre addiction et que c'était la raison pour laquelle vous ne vouliez pas me voir. Mais je connais tellement cette femme que je suis prête à parier qu'elle a bien fait en sorte que je vous déteste au maximum pour que jamais vous ne puissiez prendre la place qui restait vacante dans mon cœur. Vous n'avez pas voulu d'elle mais vous vouliez bien de sa fille, aux yeux de Renée c'est un blasphème. Pas de Renée, pas de Bella. Et je dois reconnaître qu'elle a très bien joué, parce que je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de ma colère quand il est question de vous.

Charlie ne lui en voulu pas, bien au contraire. Bella semblait connaître sa mère, la preuve elle l'avait plutôt bien cernée.

\- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, avoua-t-il tendrement. Je sais bien que ce moment d'accalmie n'était que ça. Tu es une personne entière. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait venir aujourd'hui vers moi. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que j'ai adoré cette discussion. Nous avons pu échanger sans nous hurler dessus.

\- Sans que je vous hurle dessus, le contredit Bella en se relevant.

\- C'est exact. Alors je sais que tu détestes ton père et que c'est au dessus de tes forces de lui pardonner. Mais que dirais tu d'apprendre à connaître Charlie, ton collègue. Pas forcément devenir amis, mais avoir au moins des conversations comme celle ci.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse se faire.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'acteur déçu.

\- Parce que j'ai beau répéter que je n'ai pas de père, il faudra bien un jour que je reconnaisse que vous êtes le mien, répondit honnêtement la brune en partant.

Le cœur de Charlie s'allégea aussitôt. L'idée commençait à germer dans l'esprit de sa fille.

\- Isabella ! L'appela-t-il avant qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Ro Bella, pitié ! Grogna-t-elle en grimaçant puis en se tournant. Quoi ?

\- Repose toi, tu es pâle et tu as beaucoup trop de cernes pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

\- J'ai déjà une mère poule surprotectrice du nom d'Aro Volturi, je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir une deuxième.

\- Repose toi, répéta Charlie ne lâchant pas le morceau.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête avant de retourner à sa loge. Le tournage n'était qu'en fin de journée, ils étaient censé tourner sous un coucher de soleil. Voilà pourquoi l'espace était pratiquement vide. Tout le monde en profitait pour faire un tour. Bella s'enferma donc dans sa loge et profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour dormir. Ils avaient peut-être tous raison de penser qu'elle ne suivrait pas la cadence, parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas la suivre. Mais c'est apaisé qu'elle s'endormit. Profitant enfin d'avoir l'impression d'être en paix en elle sur le sujet de son père. Pas qu'elle le soit vraiment, mais au moins certaines zones étaient éclaircies.

Bella fut réveillée en sursaut par des cris au dehors. Qui pouvait bien hurler autant alors même que le tournage n'était pas commencé. Vu l'heure, d'ailleurs, personne ne devait être là à part peut être Charlie et Garrett. Enfilant ses chaussures et un gilet, Bella sorti en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda-t-elle à Félix qui se trouvait devant sa loge.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais Charlie Stone semble être au supplice, se marra ce dernier en se délectant du spectacle.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, l'actrice tourna son regard vers la loge de Charlie et vit une femme aux très longs cheveux bruns et blancs frapper son père avec un parapluie.

\- Me cacher ça ! A moi ! Hurla-t-elle en lui en remettant un coup. Tu croyais quoi au juste, que je n'allais pas me déplacer pour te dire ma façon de penser !

\- Arrête, on se donne en spectacle..., tenta Charlie en se protégeant du parapluie.

\- Il n'y a personne ! Et ta petite gueule d'ange est la mienne avant d'être celle des autres ! Je vais te tuer Charlie Stone !

Bella fut choquée par cette attitude. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui comme elle, voulait se débarrasser de Charlie ? Alors qu'elle avançait, attirée comme un aimant, Bella se stoppa net quand elle croisa le regard de cette femme. Elle avait l'impression de se voir avec 50 ans de plus. Les mêmes traits avec les rides en moins. Et ce regard brun si caractéristique des Stone.

\- Isabella, sourit la femme en lâchant son parapluie.

\- Isabella, lança à son tour la brune ne pouvant retenir son sourire.

L'actrice l'avait enfin devant elle. Cette femme dont elle avait tant entendu parlé. Effectivement elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. La grand mère de Bella s'approcha d'elle en levant une main. La brune n'osa plus faire un pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es belle, s'exclama Isabella en se mordant la lèvre.

Sans qu'elle s'explique pourquoi, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bella. Cette femme dégageait quelque chose qui la touchait au plus profond d'elle même. Sa main était douce et réconfortante. Charlie regardait la scène avec émotion, se rassurant du fait qu'ils étaient réellement seuls. La femme ouvrit ses bras et proposa une étreinte à sa petite fille. Bella n'eut pas le cœur à refuser. Elle avait une grand mère, une qui n'était au courant de rien. La brune se noya dans ce câlin qui lui fit le plus grand bien. L'actrice n'avait jamais vu cette femme et pourtant elle savait déjà tous les liens qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre elles.

\- Je suis désolé maman, intervint Charlie tout penaud.

\- Tais toi ! Ordonna Isabella furieuse en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de sa petite fille. Mais qui m'a donné un fils pareil au nom de dieu ?! Ah mais des conneries tu m'en as faite, mais celle là, elle les dépasse toutes !

\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire sans que tu n'ailles voir Bella et...

\- Bien sûr que je serais aller la voir triple imbécile ! Attend que ta sœur entende parler de ça ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! J'ai une petite fille et toi ça ne te vient à l'esprit que 26 ans après de me prévenir ! Je vais te massacrer et ta sœur se fera un plaisir de brûler les restes !

Bella se fit la réflexion que, effectivement, elles se ressemblaient énormément. Isabella prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers son fils. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Je t'aime Charlie, tu es mon fils, mais bon sang, tu les accumules. Regarde moi cette beauté, lâcha-t-elle en montrant Bella du doigt. Je parie qu'en plus elle est intelligente et talentueuse et toi, tu ne m'en parles que maintenant. Te rend tu comptes des années que tu nous as fait perdre ?

\- Oh que oui, j'en ai perdu tout autant, répondit Charlie avant de se prendre une claque sur le bras.

\- Ça semble évident crétin ! Arrête un peu de faire ton Caliméro, c'est toi qui est en tort. Une fille Charlie, bon sang, tu as une fille et tu as tout fait de travers. Je t'ai déjà prévenu qu'on ne jouait pas avec sa vie, ça vaux également pour celle des autres.

La femme fit demi-tour et se rapprocha de sa petite fille. Elle attrapa son bras et s'apprêta à l'emmener avec elle.

\- Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Charlie connaissant bien sa mère.

\- Je veux tout savoir sur ma petite fille, alors je l'emmène avec moi en ville, répondit la femme en le foudroyant du regard.

Bella et Charlie grimacèrent en même temps. L'un parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Bella s'éloigne de lui en sachant Mike toujours en liberté, l'autre parce qu'elle paniquait déjà à l'idée de rester seule avec cette femme.

\- Nous avons tournage dans deux heures, contra Charlie cherchant une excuse pour les retenir.

\- Il ne me faut pas deux heures pour aller en ville, de plus, Bella a beau être extrêmement belle, il s'avère qu'elle est pâle comme un linge, je pense donc qu'il est nécessaire qu'elle sorte un peu plus et qu'elle travaille un peu moins.

Charlie jeta sa tête dans ses mains et en se demandant s'il était maudit. Quand il releva la tête il vit le signe de Félix. Il ne lâcherait pas Bella des yeux une seule seconde. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux, mais même avec ses contacts, Charlie avait un mal de chien à obtenir des infos sur ce malade mental. Ce type était un vrai fantôme et ça n'engageait rien de bon pour la suite. Isabella fusilla son fils du regard le menaçant des pires tortures si jamais il ajoutait quelque chose. Bella quand à elle, ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un sens elle mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus, de l'autre elle ne voulait pas créer de lien avec ce côté de la famille. Beaucoup trop à perdre.

\- Je le vois à ton regard, comprit sa grand mère complice. N'essaye même pas de fuir. On a perdu assez de temps comme ça et on a beaucoup de chose à rattraper.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée..., commença Bella en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un imbécile que nous le sommes tous dans la famille, lança Isabella en montrant son fils du doigt. Laisse moi une chance, contrairement à certain, j'estime avoir le droit d'en avoir une.

La brune se frotta la nuque ne sachant plus trop sur quel pied danser. Devant le regard encourageant de Félix, elle finit pas accepter. Demetri ne tarda pas à arriver se mettant en mode soldat à peine eurent-elles franchi la ligne en voiture délimitant le tournage.

\- Pourquoi ces gorilles ? Demanda Isabella surprise.

\- Longue histoire, répondit Bella en haussant les épaules.

Sa grand mère ne préféra pas insister. Elle était là pour faire connaissance pas pour être indiscrète. La femme attrapa une main de Bella qui faillit la retirer brutalement, elle se retint de justesse.

\- Je veux tout savoir sur toi. Ton enfance, tes études, ta carrière, ta mère et tes amours ! Lança Isabella n'y tenant plus.

\- Euh..., grogna Bella en fuyant son regard. J'ai grandi avec ma mère et mes grands parents, j'ai fait des études de littérature, j'ai rencontré Aro Volturi sur l'un de mes stages et il m'a engagé, ma mère s'appelle Renée et voilà.

\- Wow ! S'étonna sa grand mère en grimaçant. Droit au but, hein ! Il va falloir que tu apprennes ma chérie que je suis friande de détail, je suis vieille et pleine de curiosité. J'ai mauvais caractère et je n'aime pas qu'on me contredise. Donc j'aimerai vraiment que tu me parles de tout ça autrement qu'en une phrase.

Le choc se voyait très clairement sur le visage de l'actrice. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de plus d'elle ? Bella pensait avoir dit l'essentiel.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée..., paniqua la brune en voulant dire à Demetri de faire demi-tour.

Mais sa grand mère attrapa sa main en vol et la serra contre son cœur. Ses yeux étaient implorant et Bella ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Laisse moi une chance, la supplia Isabella en serrant un peu plus sa main. Je comprend que tu sois craintive et que tout ça te semble surréaliste. Mais crois moi, ça l'est tout autant pour moi. Seulement tu es mon seul petit enfant et j'aurais vraiment aimé le savoir avant. Parce que mon rôle c'était de te protéger, de te gâter au delà de ce que tes parents auraient pu supporter et de t'aimer. Je ne te connais pas mais je t'aime déjà.

\- Ça ne marche pas ainsi, tenta de lui faire comprendre la brune aimablement.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il n'y a pas de règle en amour. Je ne dis pas que ça n'a pas été un choc. Je dis juste qu'à l'instant même où j'ai apprit que j'étais grand mère, mon cœur à exploser de bonheur...ensuite j'ai apprit que tu avais 26 ans et mon cœur à lâcher.

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire, au moins sa grand mère avait de l'humour.

\- Je sais que mon fils se sent coupable, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il compte sur moi pour rattraper ses erreurs. Je suis bien trop en colère contre lui pour l'aider.

Le cœur de la brune se fit un peu plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'ici. Isabella était une personne entière, comme elle. Elle était sincère et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le visage de sa grand mère se fit tout à coup sombre.

\- Dis moi la vérité. Sur les mêmes sujets, mais avec un peu plus de détails. Je veux savoir à quel point Charlie a merdé.

Bella ne se sentait pas de tout déballer à une parfaite inconnue et pourtant, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule.

\- Mon enfance a été un enfer. Ma mère passait sa vie à me dire du mal de mon père en faisant bien en sorte que je le déteste autant qu'elle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis parce que ma mère les faisait fuir et que j'étais trop solitaire pour essayer de m'en faire d'autre. Renée est complètement siphonnée, égoïste et manipulatrice et j'ai grandi avec elle, oh joie, oh bonheur ! Mes grands parents étaient mon seul rayon de soleil. J'ai adoré mes études, parce qu'elles me permettaient de respirer et de faire quelque chose qui me passionnait. J'adorais faire du théâtre parce que je pouvais être qui je voulais. Parce que la vraie Bella, elle n'était pas timide et agréable comme on se l'imaginait. En moi bouillonne la colère et la franchise. Je ne sais pas me taire. Et c'est ce qui m'a fait gagner mon rôle dans la série d'Aro. Mes amours...oh mon dieu ! Qu'en dire ? A part que j'ai un de mes ex qui se croit dans un remake de The Shining et l'autre qui va se marier. Je ne dois surtout pas m'afficher avec quelqu'un maintenant que je suis connu, si je ne veux pas que le monde entier entre dans ma vie. Pour combler le tout, je me pisse dessus à chaque fois que j'ouvre un magazine de peur de voir que quelqu'un a apprit de qui j'étais la fille. Ce qui mettrait grandement en péril ma carrière. Pour finir, ce fameux père ne veut rien entendre de ce que je lui dis. Donc il reste, en attendant que je lui pardonne. Problème ! Je n'ai pas envie de lui pardonner. Alors dites moi maintenant, vous avez assez de détail ou il vous en faut plus ?

Sa grand mère la regardait choquée. Ok, elle comprenait mieux les difficultés de Charlie, parce que Bella était réellement son portrait craché.

\- Oh, on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux, s'amusa Isabella en se frottant les mains. Quel caractère, j'adore ça ! Bon ma chérie, je vais te dire la vérité. Pour ton enfance, malheureusement je ne peux plus rien faire, parce que j'ai un fils qui est un imbécile. Pour tes grands parents, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Charlie, ils sont décédés et donc je ne peux rien faire non plus. Pour ce qui est de ta mère, est-ce que je peux savoir son nom ? Parce qu'elle me rappelle une certaine maquilleuse que j'ai croisé il y a pas mal d'années, qui s'appelait Renée et qui n'avait de cesse de pourchassait mon fils, alors que je lui avais formellement interdit d'y toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu. Je la sentais pas, alors rassure moi ce n'est pas elle ?

Bella se mit à grimacer en haussant les épaules.

\- Je m'appelle Swan vous devriez vite arriver aux conclusions, lança la brune avec évidence.

Isabella posa une main sur son cœur en se rendant compte que c'était justement la Renée qu'elle pensait.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse que tu existes, bien au contraire, mais non quoi ! Pas elle ! Je n'ai pas connu plus narcissique de ma vie et en plus je ne l'aimais pas, alors autant te dire que je n'ai jamais été aimable avec ta mère.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, avoua Bella honnêtement.

\- Vaux mieux pas, admit sa grand mère réaliste. Vu comment je l'ai fait redescendre de son piédestal, je pense qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise de cette gamelle. Et Charlie n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de céder à ces avances, ah celui là !

Sa grand mère sembla prendre quelques minutes à assimiler la chose. Comme ça Renée avait menti sur ce fait là aussi, on était plus à un près.

\- Heureusement pour toi ma chérie, tu as tout hérité de moi. Non loin de dire que ta mère est moche, parce que justement ce n'est pas le cas, mais il vaux mieux avoir un mauvais caractère plutôt qu'être fanatique. Changeons de sujet !

Oui, Bella n'était pas contre. Cette discussion était bien trop étrange à ses yeux.

\- Pour ce qui est des amours, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'essaye. Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas un remake de The Shining ?

La brune se contenta de soupirer et de montrer ses gardes du corps du doigt, de tout façon ça ne servait à rien de garder ça pour elle, à peine seraient-elles rentré qu'Isabella se ferait un plaisir de dépouiller Charlie de toutes informations.

\- Je suis resté avec Mike un bon bout de temps, il n'a pas supporté quand j'ai rompu...ouais enfin il ne m'a surtout pas écouté. Il continuait à venir chez moi avec un double des clefs et en ce temps là je n'avais pas les moyens de faire changer la serrure. Après j'ai rencontré Aro et les choses sérieuses ont commencé. Parce que Mike était jaloux de lui à un point inimaginable. Il a tenté de m'étrangler, Aro l'a découvert et il n'a plus voulu que je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai pas accepté, alors il s'est chargé lui même de ma serrure. Je me suis mise avec James, qui est mon ex qui doit se marier. L'information a fuité dans les journaux et Mike a littéralement pété un câble. Il est venu chez moi et il a prit ma tête pour un punching-ball. Encore une fois, c'est Aro qui est venu à mon secourt. J'ai passé quelques temps à l'hôpital, puis j'ai eu un plâtre. Aro insistait pour que je déménage. Il voulait que j'aille vivre chez James ou chez lui. Je suis têtue, une fois encore, j'ai refusé. Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus le choix, parce que Mike a foutu le feu à mon immeuble le jour de mon anniversaire. N'étant plus avec James...

Bella se retint de justesse. A part les amis proche, personne ne savait où elle habitait.

\- Tu es parti vivre chez Aro, comprit Isabella sans mal.

\- Oui. Les premiers temps ont été difficile, parce que j'avais l'impression d'envahir leur espace. Les enfants d'Aro sont des amours, Jane est ma meilleure amie et Alec je pense qu'il ressemble en tout point à son père, ce qui donne que je lui fais une confiance aveugle. Depuis ça, Mike c'était fait plutôt calme, je pense que le fait d'avoir des gardes du corps ne lui a pas facilité la tâche. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Qui n'en aurait pas. Moi ce que je remarque, c'est que ta mère ne se trouve nul part dans ton récit. Où était-elle ?

\- Elle était en train de défendre Mike et comme je n'étais pas de son avis, elle s'est barrée à Paris avec son nouveau Jules, en oubliant bien de lui dire qu'elle avait une fille.

\- Oh Seigneur ! Grogna sa grand mère en se frottant le visage. Et bien heureusement tu es tombé sur ton ange gardien. Un certain Aro Volturi qui semble très impliqué dans ta protection.

\- C'est mon manager, il veille sur moi, plus que personne avant lui ne l'a fait, admit Bella avec un sourire tendre.

\- Ce qui en fait une bonne personne à mes yeux. Tout compte fait, tu vois, tu arrives à me donner des détails, il faut juste ouvrir la bonne porte.

\- On se ressemble beaucoup trop et je trouve ça déroutant, avoua la brune mal à l'aise.

\- Pour l'instant oui, ça l'est un peu, mais plus tard, tu verras, ça sera notre plus grande force et ce sera pour les autres que ce sera déroutant. Je pense que l'on a vraiment beaucoup de chose à se dire. Ne peux tu pas faire l'école buissonnière ce soir ?

\- Non, se marra Bella en retrouvant le sourire. Il ne fait pas souvent beau dans l'état de Washington et ce soir il y aura un magnifique couché de soleil. Mais demain, par contre, c'est mon jour de repos, donc, on peut peut être se retrouver sur la plage.

\- En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne. Mais surtout ne dis rien à Charlie, il serait encore bien capable de me dire de me tenir éloigné de toi.

Les Isabella se sourirent de concert. Au final, l'actrice se fit la réflexion que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Puis de toute façon elle n'avait pas à créer de lien avec ce côté de la famille, il était en train de s'imposer à elle. Bella ne pouvait pas pardonner à Charlie aussi facilement, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que le reste de la famille n'y était pour rien.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Bisous !**


	17. Le retour

**Salut tout le monde, je crois que je vais vous poster le chapitre le plus long de la fic pour l'instant. Nous y retrouvons Charlie, Bella, Isabella et… Aro, bah oui il vous a manqué, c'est normal. Un gros chapitre, plein de … bons moments. Mouais je sais, vous n'aimez pas quand je dis ça. Parce que vous ne savez si c'est vrai ou si c'est de l'ironie. Mouahah !**

 **Catbl2014: Sûr que les deux Isabella s'entendent à merveille et risque de faire un remake de l'union sacré. Pauvre Charlie. Bella ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point elle peut être fatiguée, mais son corps lui, lui fait bien comprendre. Et c'est vrai que c'est un moyen de tomber du mauvais côté. Bisous !**

 **aussidagility: Le parapluie, l'arme secrète d'Isabella. La sœur c'est un sacré personnage, ne t'en fais pas on la verra bientôt. Bisous!**

 **Berenice: Isabella est un sacré personnage, c'est sûr et Charlie risque de prendre cher lorsque toutes les femmes de sa famille seront réunies. Aro reviens dans ce chapitre. Bisous !**

 **xiu: Merci beaucoup. La suite est là, donc bonne lecture. Bisous !**

 **MC: Ne pleure pas, Aro reviens. On va pas le chasser trop longtemps non plus. Je te confirme que les deux Isabella n'ont pas trop intérêt à se montrer ensemble, parce qu'en plus de se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, il s'avère que Bella a déjà balancé à la télé qu'elle avait le même prénom que sa grand mère. Je ne vous oublie pas, même si là j'ai pris du retard sur l'écriture des chapitres, mais il faut que je me mette un coup de pied aux fesses et ça sera reparti. Bisous !**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse donc avec ce long chapitre ! Bisous !**

* * *

\- Non, je n'ai pas de préférence, alors pitié, est-ce qu'il y a moyen que vous vous taisiez ? Supplia Bella en se massant les tempes.

Charlie lui tendit donc un livre et prit l'autre. Il l'ouvrit et Bella remercia tous les dieux pour ce silence bien mérité. Le tournage était terminé et ils étaient en train de reprendre l'avion. Bella se demandait encore pourquoi Charlie s'était senti obligé de prendre le siège à côté du sien. On pourrait croire que prendre des places en première aurait pu l'éloigner un minimum. Mais non, il fallait que ce soit un avion avec siège double. Bella pouvait au moins s'estimer heureuse, elle avait survécu au tournage. Elle en avait même apprécié quelques moments. Mais là, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, revoir Aro !

\- Il parle d'une esclave qui tombe amoureuse d'un gladiateur, sa maîtresse étant elle aussi amoureuse du gladiateur, elle l'envoie dans un bordel pour s'en débarrasser, mais un autre maître l'achète avant pour qu'elle devienne musicienne. De là elle va rencontrer le César et ça va vite devenir compliqué..., raconta Charlie avant de tomber sur le regard meurtrier de sa fille.

\- La ferme, ordonna-t-elle en perdant patience. Je ne vais pas supporter ça pendant deux heures vingt.

Charlie parut gêné, il ferma son livre en se mordant la lèvre.

\- C'est juste que maintenant que le tournage est fini, on va devoir attendre que le film soit fini pour faire la promo et on ne va plus se voir autant alors que...

\- Oh joie ! Lança Bella sincèrement. C'était le deal, je fais le tournage et la promo et après je n'entends plus parler de vous. Mais si ça peut vous faire taire, je vous enverrais un mot d'insulte à chaque nouvel an en espérant que vous vous étouffiez avec votre crabe.

\- Ça, sourit Charlie de bon cœur, c'est ça qui va me manquer.

\- Vous êtes masochiste.

La brune ferma les yeux en soupirant, sachant très bien ce que cachait les lèvres de son père. Un sourire en coin. Elle avait apprit durant ces quelques mois à décrypter ses mimiques, ses manies et ses hobby. Bella avait enfin trouvé le sentiment sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. C'était de la curiosité. Elle s'était surprise plus d'une fois à regarder avec insistance ce qu'il faisait, puis elle s'était flagellée mentalement en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas s'y intéresser. Hors... ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Bella voulait savoir. De son côté, Charlie la surveillait beaucoup. Mais sa fille restait discrète. Il avait tout de même eut le temps de remarquer certaines choses. Bella était une amie formidable, il suffisait de la voir avec Demetri ou Garrett. Parce que, oui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le lien qui unissait le réalisateur et l'actrice. Ils s'adoraient. Elle avait beaucoup d'humour, et même l'humour que Charlie préféré, le noir ! Sa langue était comme un couteau bien aiguisé et pourtant, Bella était d'une gentillesse sans nom. Toute l'équipe l'adorait. Surtout les maquilleuses. La brune ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais elle était toujours aimable et souriante avec ses maquilleuses. Peut-être que sa mère y était pour quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler après ? Demanda Charlie timidement.

\- Oh Seigneur ! Hurla Bella en levant les mains au ciel.

Excédée, elle préféra se lever et aller faire un tour au bar qui se trouvait non loin. Oui, un bar dans un avion, Bella n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre. Demetri la regarda passer avec inquiétude, mais la brune lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien.

\- Que désirez vous ? Demanda l'hôtesse gentiment.

\- Un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît, je crois que je suis déjà soûlée pour 3 mois, répondit Bella en soupirant fortement.

Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagé que ce soit la fin du tournage et quelque part elle l'était. Seulement... derrière cette haine qu'elle avait pour son père, Bella avait découvert qu'il n'était pas aussi horrible qu'elle se l'était imaginé. D'accord ce n'était pas un bon père, loin de là. Mais ce n'était pas le monstre que sa mère lui avait décrit. C'était un humain qui avait eu des problèmes et qui n'avaient pas su les résoudre seul. Aujourd'hui, Bella voyait bien tous les efforts qu'il faisait, à quel point il s'accrochait aux branches malgré la tempête qu'elle pouvait déchaîner. Et dieu seul savait à quel point elle n'était pas tendre avec lui. La brune comprenait pourquoi il voulait l'appeler après...parce qu'il ne voulait plus couper le lien. Ce lien si maigre qui existait entre eux. Lien qui s'était créé au fur et à mesure des jours, des découvertes. Bella ne lui admettrait pas, mais elle non plus n'avait pas envie de repartir de zéro. Parce qu'elle détestait son père, mais elle appréciait certains côtés de Charlie. L'actrice s'était découvert des points en commun avec lui. La lecture, la forêt et les films musicaux. Depuis qu'il avait compris ça, Charlie tentait par tous les moyens d'aborder l'un de ces sujets.

\- Oh ! Mais vous êtes Bella Swan ! S'exclama une femme en passant à côté d'elle.

La brune faillit soupirer en se disant qu'elle n'était pas prête à subir l'enthousiasme d'une fan pour l'instant. Sauf que quand elle se retourna, la brune resta bouche bée.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes Dora Capelli ! S'écria Bella choquée.

C'était l'une de ses actrices préférés. Cette femme était tellement talentueuse et belle que Bella l'admirait. L'actrice blonde dévoila son plus beau sourire en tendant sa main.

\- Je suis ravie d'enfin faire votre connaissance, la salua Dora.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi, c'est un honneur.

\- Oh c'est gentil, mais pas de ça entre nous. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Bien sûr !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec admiration. Les yeux bleus de l'une scrutant les marrons de l'autre.

\- Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de vous joindre, avoua Dora n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'est le destin qui m'a fait monter dans cet avion. Quel chance !

\- Me joindre moi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella surprise au plus haut point.

\- Je compte réaliser et produire un film prochainement. Et quand je vous ai vu à l'écran, je me suis dit : c'est elle ! Vous avez le profil exact que je cherche pour mon personnage. Cette faiblesse que vous montrez dans le rôle de Marie et cette force dans celui de Zoé. Non vraiment, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous êtes la personne qu'il me faut.

La brune ne savait plus quoi dire. Depuis quand les grands acteurs comme Dora Capelli voulait d'elle dans un film, dans leur film ?

\- Je suis flattée, vraiment, mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ! L'interrompit l'actrice aux anges. Ça fait vraiment un bon bout de temps que je vous ai envoyé mon scénario, mais il s'avère que soit vous ne lisez pas les scriptes qu'on vous envoie, soit quelqu'un les trie à votre place.

\- J'ai un manager, avoua Bella avec le sourire. C'est Aro Volturi.

\- Oh, ceci explique cela. Volturi est légèrement tatillon sur les rôles. Au lieu de faire de la rétention d'information, il fera mieux de vous laisser exploiter votre talent.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il pense à mal, la défendit Bella en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que j'ai déjà plusieurs contrat en cours et qu'il faut bien que je les réalise avant d'en signer d'autre.

\- Je comprend, je comprend tout à fait, vous pouvez me croire. Je me doute bien que d'ici quelques mois vous allez retourner sur le tournage de Deoxys, mais après, cela pourrait être envisageable.

\- J'ai le tournage de la série après.

\- Une série Bella, sourit Dora sans méchanceté. Ce n'est pas un film. Ça n'a pas la même renommé. On ne gagne pas des Oscars avec des séries. Même si vous avez déjà gagné un Golden Globes. Réfléchissez-y. Puis-je vous envoyer directement le scripte ?

\- Tenez, voici mon adresse mail. Par courrier ce serait...enfin ce sera plus simple par mail. Je le lirais, mais je ne vous promets rien d'autre.

\- C'est bien assez suffisant à mes yeux. Merci beaucoup. Bonne fin de journée.

Bella n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'une actrice oscarisée comme Dora puisse vouloir d'elle dans son film. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien... Aro et Charlie étaient oscarisés aussi. En pensant à Aro, Bella commença à grogner. Combien de scénarios comme ça lui cachait-il ? Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient mauvais ou tout simplement... parce qu'il voulait qu'elle freine la cadence. La brune espérait fortement que ce ne soit pas la deuxième option, parce qu'elle avait horreur qu'on prenne des décisions à sa place. Bella avait bien prévenu son amoureux qu'elle ne lèverait pas le pied, si jamais il avait osé lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, elle le prendrait très mal.

\- Bonne actrice, mais elle est prête à tout pour réussir, même à se transformer en vraie garce, intervint Charlie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas explicite dans le fait que je parte de là bas en claquant des pieds ? S'énerva la brune en ayant une furieuse envie de lui balancer son verre d'eau en pleine figure.

\- Moi aussi je peux avoir ton adresse mail ? Supplia presque l'acteur avec un sourire en coin.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais ça vous le savez déjà, puisqu'en réalité j'ai l'impression que vous me cherchez.

Il ne se vexa pas de l'insulte, parce qu'elle avait raison. Charlie lui caressa gentiment la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Tu vas me manquer, avoua-t-il doucement le cœur lourd.

Bella savait très bien que c'était sincère. Et même si elle avait interdit à son cœur de se laisser attendrir, il se mit à battre plus fort sous l'émotion.

\- Allez on se revoit bientôt pour la promo, pas besoin de me faire un mélodrame, trancha-t-elle en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Que comptes tu faire en rentrant ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Dormir et dormir encore, avoua-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le bar. Ensuite je dois lire des scriptes et participer à une campagne de pub pour une marque de luxe. Je crois que la semaine prochaine je dois faire la une d'une magazine célèbre, sauf que les magazines et moi ça fait deux... Enfin bref. La première du film est dans un mois, d'ici là, faudra que l'on soit crédible.

\- Que tu sois crédible. Moi je ne fais pas semblant de t'apprécier, c'est toi qui va devoir simuler.

\- Merci de me remonter le moral. Vraiment il faut que vous appreniez à vous taire.

Il la laissa donc enfin en paix. Bella se réinstalla dans son siège et se permit une petite sieste avant d'atterrir. Charlie se remit à parler sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient les pieds au sol. Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent dans l'aéroport, Bella poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Ils passèrent les postes de contrôle et alors la brune tomba sur sa grand mère qui les attendait de pied ferme.

\- Tiens tiens, regardez moi qui voilà, s'exclama Isabella en venant prendre la brune dans ses bras.

Bella lui rendit son étreinte, tout en espérant que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

\- Alors comment était le voyage ? Demanda la mère de Charlie.

\- Affreux, répondit Bella en fusillant son père du regard. C'est un vrai moulin à parole et pour le faire taire, il faut que je dorme...

La brune s'était arrêtée aussitôt que son regard fut tombé sur son comité d'accueil. Aro, Jane et Edward l'attendaient avec grande impatience. D'ailleurs son amoureux ne semblait plus tenir en place.

\- Aro, soupira-t-elle de bonheur en souriant comme jamais.

\- Il est déjà là lui, grogna Charlie se mettant en mode ours.

Les deux Isabella lui décochèrent une frappe qui le fit grimacer.

\- Aïe ! Se plaignit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne dis pas de mal d'Aro ! Le prévint sa mère meurtrière.

Bella, elle, préféra se mettre à courir pour leur sauter dans les bras. Certes, elle avait une furieuse envie d'embrasser Aro, mais vu le nombre de personnes présentes dans cet aéroport, si elle le faisait, demain, cela ferait la une des journaux. Elle voyait bien dans le regard d'Aro qu'il avait une envie folle de la kidnapper et de disparaître pour le reste de la semaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda-t-elle heureuse de les voir.

\- On s'est dit que ça paraîtrait moins suspect, s'amusa Edward en lui ouvrant grand les bras.

Bella se fit un plaisir de lui rendre la pareille. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver sa famille... alors qu'en vérité, Bella était en train de la quitter. Sentant quelqu'un arriver dans son dos, la brune se retourna pour tomber sur sa grand mère. Elle lui présenta ses amis.

\- Je vois que tu es bien entourée, je venais juste te dire au revoir et ramener mon décérébré de fils chez lui en espérant qu'il se morfondra au moins jusqu'à la fin de semaine, lança Isabella avec le sourire.

Les trois autres eurent un mouvement de recul. L'une à côté de l'autre, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute que Bella était de la famille des Stone. D'ailleurs il ne valait mieux pas que les journalistes s'en rendent compte, parce que c'était un peu trop évident.

\- Je t'appelle pour qu'on dîne ensemble. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, annonça sa grand mère en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bien sûr vous êtes tous invités...

\- Mauvaise idée ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Aro, Bella et Jane.

Le premier avec un air paniqué, la seconde réaliste et la dernière avec sadisme. Jane savait très bien que si elle se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Charlie, il n'en sortirait pas vivant.

\- Quel synchronisme, j'adore. Enfin dans tous les cas, repose toi d'abord et on en rediscute ensuite, proposa Isabella en l'embrassant sur la joue et en s'éloignant.

\- Dingue à quel point vous vous ressemblez, c'est flippant, grimaça Jane en regardant la mère de Charlie partir.

\- Au moins on sait que tu vieilliras bien, s'amusa Edward joueur.

Ils repartirent tous vers les voitures, en compagnie de Demetri et Félix. Bella se mit à déballer son voyage en enfer à côté de son père. Plus elle parlait, plus le sourire d'Aro se fit tendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée de la maison, Bella sauta dans les bras de son amoureux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Ok ! Lança Jane morte de rire. Alec étant absent... je crois que je vais fuir la demeure ce soir, le temps que vous puissiez...parlez de ces mois d'absence.

Edward se mit à rire de bon cœur en lui attrapant l'épaule.

\- Allez viens je t'invite à manger un bout, ça leur laissera de l'espace.

Les yeux de Jane se firent brillant. Edward n'avait jamais mangé avec elle, seul à seul. Essayant de cacher son enthousiasme, la blonde accepta. Aro ne fit même pas attention à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Bella, elle, par contre, se demanda si elle n'allait pas devoir discuter à Edward pour qu'il fasse gaffe à son attitude. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais Bella ne voulait pas qu'il joue avec Jane comme il savait si bien le faire avec d'autre.

Enfin une fois qu'ils eurent disparu de leur champ de vision, Bella se tourna vers Aro avec un sourire coquin.

\- Je suis heureuse de constater que tu tiens tes promesses.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours présent pour la bagatelle, s'amusa Aro en venant l'enlacer.

\- J'attends ça depuis une éternité, murmura-t-elle suavement à son oreille en déposant des baisers dans le cou de son amoureux.

\- Et moi donc, susurra-t-il en passant ses mains sous le chemisier de sa belle.

N'y tenant plus, Aro la souleva pour qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'emmena en sa compagnie dans leur chambre. Jane avait bien fait de partir, parce qu'ils furent très bruyant. Le manque de l'autre les avaient rendu sauvage. Une fois, dans le lit ne leur avait pas suffit, ils avaient continué sous la douche à échanger leurs tendres caresses et leurs puissants coup de rein.

Le lendemain matin, Bella sentit une main caresser son dos, elle se réveilla avec le sourire.

\- Je dois partir travailler, chuchota Aro en l'embrassant. Mais je t'invite au resto ce soir.

\- Pourras-tu passer me chercher, j'ai donné une semaine de vacances à Félix et Dem, marmonna Bella en se réveillant.

\- Quoi ? Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu donnes des vacances à mes employés ?

\- Depuis que j'ai décidé de passer le reste de ma semaine enfermée ici à dormir comme un bébé.

\- D'accord, j'aime cette idée, ça marche. Repose toi bien mon amour, on se retrouve ce soir.

Bella profita bien de ses petits congés, pas assez au goût de son compagnon, mais il dut bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'est le cœur un peu plus serein que Bella retrouva son père pour la promo du film. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le cœur de répondre par la positive à l'invitation de sa grand mère. Elle préférait mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute au film qui la reliait à Charlie avant d'envisager autre chose. Si la plupart des émissions se passèrent bien, même si l'on sentait que le courant était étrange entre les deux acteurs, Bella redoutait beaucoup la dernière. Celle avec Yorkie. Ce con s'était fait une joie d'accueillir la promo d'une rencontre qu'il estimait être de son fait. Trou du cul : pensa Bella. Cette fois ci, Aro n'avait pas voulu être loin. Une fois, pas deux. Charlie essaya bien de mettre sa fille à l'aise, mais il la sentit bouillonner à peine furent-ils installés dans le canapé en face de Yorkie.

\- Quelle joie de vous retrouver tous les deux ! Lança le présentateur euphorique. Dire que votre première rencontre s'est passée ici.

Charlie mit un coup de coude léger à sa fille sentant bien qu'elle se retenait de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. L'acteur dériva la conversation vers le film, laissant le temps à Bella de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Bien maintenant que nous avons décortiqué de long en large le chef d'œuvre qui sortira bientôt au cinéma, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, vous vous en doutez bien.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit Bella avec le plus d'hypocrisie qu'elle avait en stock.

Et il allait encore lui parler de journalisme ce parasite. Toujours à fouiner là où son nez n'avait pas à être.

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui ont circulé sur le tournage, prétendant que vous ne vous entendiez pas du tout, lança Eric les yeux brillants.

\- De quel genre les rumeurs ? Je suis curieuse, lui retourna la brune en souriant aimablement.

\- Bella, balbutia le présentateur déstabilisé. Apparemment vous vouvoyez Charlie, il vous est arrivé d'être très désagréable avec lui et vous auriez même était méchante vis à vis de lui.

\- Le vouvoiement est une marque de respect, quant au reste, c'est à Charlie qu'il faut demander. Est-ce que je suis une peste ?

Le concerné la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Oui elle en était une avec lui, mais c'était totalement mérité.

\- Bella a un caractère fort que je lui envie beaucoup, admit l'acteur en haussant les épaules. Les départs ont été quelque peu chaotique parce que nous ne nous connaissions pas. Rien à voir avec le travail, parce que Bella est certainement la meilleure partenaire que j'ai eu de toute ma carrière, sans vouloir vexer mes autres partenaires jusqu'ici. Mais avec ce petit bout de bonne femme, nous sommes en osmose quand nous travaillons.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce différent lors des pauses, ne comprit pas Yorkie intéressé.

\- Nous avons une différence d'âge conséquente. Bella a un humour très particulier...

\- Comment ça ? L'interrompit-elle en levant les sourcils.

\- Et elle aime avoir le dernier mot, sourit Charlie. Mais vous savez le plus intéressant là dedans ? J'adore ça. Bella est une belle personne avec un sacré caractère et je comprend maintenant pourquoi Aro Volturi, Edward Cullen ou même Emmett McCarthy, ne tarissent pas d'éloge à son sujet.

\- Vous voyez, je ne suis pas une peste, je suis juste une chieuse, compléta Bella les faisant tous rire.

\- Très bien, je vois donc que celles ci étaient peut-être fondées à l'origine, mais n'ont plus lieu d'être. J'en viens donc à des rumeurs plus indiscrètes. Il paraîtrait...

Un courant froid passa dans le dos de la brune. Est-ce que ce résidu de merde avait mis le doigt sur son plus gros secret ? Charlie n'en menait pas large à côté d'elle.

\- … que vous auriez une relation amoureuse. Je ne prétends pas que c'est vrai, je dis juste que des rumeurs m'ont été rapporté que vous vous exiliez souvent en forêt ensemble, que votre mère, Charlie, est venue rencontrer Bella et que même votre femme serait arrivée sur le tournage et serait reparti assez vite.

L'acteur, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, fut scandalisé par la question de ce présentateur. Il tourna son regard vers sa fille et il vit tout de suite qu'elle se mordait les lèvres.

\- Ne dis rien, la supplia-t-il en sentant bien ce qui allait arriver.

Bella n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, elle eut juste à croiser le regard de son père pour exploser de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

\- Pitié arrête, ajouta Charlie en se mettant à rire à son tour.

Mais la brune n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, son rire devint communicatif et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de la suivre. Leur fou rire ne tarda pas à atteindre le public qui se mit à rire avec eux, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Bella finit par s'effondrer sur l'épaule de son père, rouge écarlate et pliée en deux.

\- Oh la vache, je vais me pisser dessus, lança-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

Des mois de pressions, de stress et de questionnement, relâché en rire à cause d'une simple question. Charlie s'écroula à son tour sur sa fille, les larmes coulant sur ses joues tellement il riait. Prenant appuie sur son père, Bella se redressa en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Alors..., commença-t-elle en continuant à rire. Si jamais...vous n'aviez pas compris. C'est totalement faux. Mais bon après si vous voulez un bon combat de boue avec Kate, je peux peut-être lui demander ce qu'elle en pense.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, lança Charlie en riant encore. J'ose même pas imaginer le carnage, avec ma mère sur le côté en arbitre...

Charlie reparti dans un grand éclat de rire qui embarqua Bella avec lui. Ils se tapèrent dans la main l'un de l'autre en se repliant en deux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils étaient en train de dégager une complicité et une bonne humeur contagieuse. Ils mirent un certain temps à retrouver leur sérieux. D'ailleurs, Yorkie semblait avoir très mal pris le fait d'être écarté de leur hilarité. Quand ils sortirent du plateau, Bella avait mal au ventre et Charlie s'essuyait encore les yeux. Aro les attendait, le sourire aux lèvres, en secouant la tête.

\- T'as encore trouvé le moyen de m'énerver quelqu'un, se marra-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Excuses moi, mais sa question était trop drôle, se justifia Bella en prenant le chemin de sa loge. Il m'a tué ce con...

Charlie parti dans sa loge en continuant à rire, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se calmer s'ils restaient ensemble.

\- Je vais aller voir Yorkie pour qu'il ne te taille pas un costard la prochaine fois, ricana Aro en lui serrant la main.

Bella rejoignit donc sa loge avec Demetri qui semblait avoir bien ri lui aussi vu ses yeux rouges. Elle lui mit un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment d'accalmie avec son père, Bella se sentait apaisée. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise et profita du moment, il ne durerait pas éternellement...la brune ne savait pas encore à quel point. Un grand BOUM ! Se fit entendre qui la leva de sa chaise en panique. Demetri s'empressa d'entrer dans sa loge.

\- C'est près du plateau...

\- Aro est sur le plateau, paniqua Bella en voulant sortir.

\- Non toi tu restes ici, ordonna Demetri intransigeant. Je vais aller voir, mais toi tu ne bouges pas. Je vais appeler Félix pour qu'il vienne te rejoindre.

Bella n'était pas tellement d'accord, mais d'un sens, elle perdait du temps en le ralentissant. Elle lui fit donc signe de se dépêcher. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Est-ce qu'Aro allait bien ? Était-ce une bombe ? Était-ce...

\- Mike, soupira-t-elle d'effroi en le voyant entrer dans sa loge.

Il avait tellement changé ! Ses cheveux étaient longs, il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, mais surtout, lui qui avait toujours été maigrelet, arborait de sacrés muscles à présent. La brune recula de peur, préférant mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

\- Salut ma belle, lança-t-il en refermant la porte. Ça fait un sacré bail. Je dois dire que tu n'es pas facile à atteindre. Il m'a fallu une petite bombe pour y arriver. Ne t'en fais pas tes amis vont bien, c'était juste une diversion.

Le cœur de Bella allait exploser s'il continuait à ce rythme. Que devait-elle faire ? A part gagner du temps pour que Félix arrive, elle n'avait aucune idée. Elle était bien trop morte de trouille. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle lui montre.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Bizarre, généralement elle est plutôt bien pendue, lança Mike avec un sourire de psychopathe en avançant vers elle.

\- Reste où tu es, cracha Bella en cherchant un truc à se mettre sous la main pour se défendre.

Mike se mit à rire en se frottant le visage. Il semblait complètement fou. Il l'était très probablement.

\- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ça, s'amusa-t-il. De voir la peur dans tes yeux...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ! Cria-t-elle en serrant les poings. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- TOI ! Hurla-t-il en faisant ressortir toutes ses veines. Toi, je veux que tu m'appartiennes !

\- Comment Mike ? Explique moi ? Tu me terrorises depuis deux ans, tu as brûlé mon appart et tu m'as tabassé. Comment comptes-tu faire en sorte que je t'appartienne ?

\- Déjà je vais t'emmener avec moi et après je prendrai soin de t'apprendre comment on doit aimer l'homme de sa vie.

Sans pouvoir se retenir Bella laissa échapper un ricanement. Oh oui, elle était morte de trouille, mais ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher.

\- Tu crois que tu es l'homme de ma vie ! Rit-elle pour de bon. T'es rien Mike, si ce n'est que le cinglé qui me pourchasse. Emmène moi, mais tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. Il y a plus d'issues. Si tu décides de faire de moi ta prisonnière, je serai comme toutes les prisonnières, j'attendrai bien d'abaisser ta vigilance pour pouvoir me barrer. Jusqu'au jour où...où quoi ? L'un de nous tuera l'autre.

Mike s'élança vers elle et plaqua une main sur sa bouche et l'autre lui tira les cheveux.

\- Tais toi ! Ferme la ! Ordonna-t-il en se collant bien à elle. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là. Je t'ai déjà préparé une maison, de laquelle tu ne risques pas de sortir. Tu seras ma femme et tu m'aimeras comme tu étais censée le faire à la base ! J'ai déjà des nouvelles identités pour nous, un avenir. Et tu me suivras, parce que tu as peur. Regarde toi, tu trembles comme une feuille et tu veux faire la courageuse. J'ai appris plein de choses ces deux dernières années. J'ai trafiqué des comptes pour des mafieux pour pouvoir avoir l'argent nécessaire pour tout ça. J'ai appris comment faire des bombes, comment m'en sortir lors d'une course poursuite, comment te suivre à distance sans que tu repères ma présence...

\- Tu es fou, lança-t-elle en enlevant sa main de sa bouche.

\- Oui fou de toi, répondit-il avec un sourire en voulant l'embrasser.

Bella n'en supporta pas plus. Elle lui envoya un coup de genou dans l'entre jambe et commença à le boxer comme Emmett lui avait appris à le faire. Seulement ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Mike se reprenne aussi vite et esquive ses prochains coups.

\- Et oui ma grande, je t'ai suivi de loin, j'ai bien vu que tu prenais des cours d'art martiaux, alors j'en ai prit aussi. Il ne fallait pas que tu montes à un niveau plus haut que le mien. Tu frappes bien, je le reconnais, mais comparé à moi, je pense que c'est encore un peu faible.

Il lui envoya un coup de poing qui la coucha à terre aussitôt. Avec un sourire sadique, Mike se mit à frapper à coup de poing et de pieds, alors que Bella tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre. Oui, elle avait apprit les bases, elle avait renforcé ses muscles, mais Mike était plus sournois et bien plus fort qu'elle. Alors qu'il la relevait en l'attrapant par le cou, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit sur Charlie.

\- Bella est-ce que..., commença-t-il avant de voir ce qui se passait dans la loge.

Les yeux de l'acteur passèrent de marron à noir. Son visage se vida de toutes couleurs. Charlie referma la porte derrière lui et commença à déboutonner ses manches pour les remonter.

\- Mike Newton, je suppose, lança Charlie avec haine.

Bella fut choquée qu'il connaisse son nom. Mais en même temps il y avait tellement de sentiment qui se mélangeaient en elle. La peur que Mike leur fasse du mal à tous les deux, le soulagement de voir quelqu'un venir à son aide même si ce n'était pas Félix et le courage, parce qu'elle se dit qu'à deux, ils avaient plus de chance de s'en sortir.

\- Tiens voilà du renfort, se moqua Mike en souriant.

Celui de Charlie aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Il s'avança avec rapidité et lui envoya son poing dans la gueule. Mike en relâcha Bella aussitôt et se concentra sur son nouvel assaillant, qui apparemment n'était pas du même calibre. Charlie ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il lui envoya à nouveau son poing sur le nez qui s'explosa sous l'impact. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent sous le carnage. Charlie était réellement en train de lui exploser la face.

\- Alors mon gars, ça fait quoi d'être face à un homme ? Cria l'acteur en continuant sa boucherie. T'as cru quoi ? Que tu pouvais la toucher impunément ! Que c'était ta propriété. Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu as fait erreur sur la personne. Je vais te faire subir l'enfer ! Il restera plus que des morceaux de toi à envoyer à ta mère mon petit gars !

Repartant à la charge, l'acteur se fit un plaisir de le démonter. Sa fille ! Il avait osé lever la main sur sa fille ! A un moment, Mike se recula, se redressa et sorti un couteau de sa poche. Le cœur de Bella ne fit qu'un tour. Avant même qu'il agisse, la brune présentit que ça allait encore plus mal tourner. Le couteau déchira la chair du bras de Charlie qui cria sur le coup. Mike mit un coup, puis deux, jusqu'à ce que Bella lui fonce dessus, les faisant tomber à la renverse. Le temps qu'elle se relève, Mike avait prit la fuite. Le couteau, lui était toujours à terre. Bella ne se préoccupa même pas de Mike, ou même du fait qu'elle avait à nouveau mal partout, non elle se précipita sur Charlie qui se tenait le bras en grimaçant.

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, pleura-t-elle en prenant une serviette non loin et en faisant pression sur les entailles.

\- Isabella..., tenta de la calmer Charlie.

\- Tout est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolée, explosa-t-elle en sanglot. Ne meurt pas s'il te plaît...

\- Bella, lança son père en lui attrapant le visage avec son autre main. C'est superficiel, rassure toi. Quelques points de suture et on en parle plus, calme toi.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, pleura-t-elle de plus belle. Excuse moi !

Charlie ne lui laissa pas le temps de se repentir plus longtemps, il la prit dans ses bras. Bella s'y effondra avec soulagement. L'acteur lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter.

\- Comment vas-tu toi ? Demanda Charlie inquiet.

\- J'ai mal partout, mais on s'en fou !

\- Tu m'as tutoyé, se marra-t-il essayant un peu de lui remonter le moral.

\- Ta gueule, s'exclama Bella en riant et en pleurant en même temps.

Elle resta dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse la réflexion qu'il était temps d'appeler les secours et la police. Quoique, vu la bombe, ils devaient déjà être là. Félix ne tarda pas à arriver en courant.

\- T'étais où bon sang ?! Hurla Bella folle de rage après lui.

\- Merde ! Grogna Félix en entrant et en regardant les blessures de la brune de plus près.

\- Lâche moi ! Ordonna-t-elle mauvaise. Occupe toi plutôt de Charlie.

Félix ne lui laissa pas le temps de râler plus, il la fit s'asseoir et appela des ambulanciers. Il lui expliqua comment Mike avait saboté la porte des coulisses pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Aro et Demetri ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

\- Seigneur, Bella ! Cria l'acteur en se précipitant sur elle. Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Comment il a fait pour arriver jusqu'à toi ?

\- Il a fait diversion, cracha la brune en regardant s'il n'avait rien. Il a posé une bombe et après il est venu boire le thé en ma compagnie. Puis Charlie s'est invité et on a taillé le bout de gras.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, se marra son père en regardant ses poings en sang. Je l'ai taillé aux petits oignons. Pas encore assez à mon goût...

\- Assez au mien, grimaça Bella. C'était pire qu'un abattoir.

\- Non, il n'est pas mort, ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas pire qu'un abattoir, la contredit Charlie mécontent.

\- La prochaine fois que tu voudras jouer les héros, évite les couteaux, conseilla-t-elle en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Merci dans tous les cas.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

Aro serra la main de Charlie, le remerciant du fond du cœur. Qui pouvait bien savoir ce que Mike aurait pu faire si Charlie n'était pas arrivé à temps. Bella, elle savait et elle n'en menait pas large. Regardant autour d'elle, la brune se fit la réflexion que Mike les connaissait trop bien. Il savait qu'elle allait ordonné à Demetri d'aller voir si Aro allait bien, il savait que Félix viendrait en renfort, il savait que Bella serait donc seule. Mais il n'avait pas prévu Charlie et la surprise fut de taille. Est-ce que Mike avait comprit la leçon cette fois ci ? Bella n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

* * *

 **Oui bon d'accord, je n'avais pas prévenu que je ramenais Mike dans l'équation… ça aurait gâché le suspens. Bisous !**


	18. Protéger

**Salut la compagnie ! Comment allez vous sous ce beau soleil ? Voici le nouveau chapitre, encore plein de rebondissement et avec un Aro chaud chaud cacao. Mais bon je vous laisse voir ça. Nous avons dépassé les 400 reviews merci beaucoup à vous tous.**

 **Catbl2014: Le cas de Mike se réglera bien à un moment, tu peux me croire. Et nous apprécierons tous ce fabuleux moment. Charlie a fait ce qu'il a pu, mais au moins Mike est prévenu maintenant, si jamais Charlie est dans le coin, il vaux mieux qu'il fuit. Bisous !**

 **aussidagility: Ca aurait pu être drôle Isabella qui frappe Mike avec son parapluie. Mais les poings de Charlie étaient bien plus appréciable. Bisous !**

 **Berenice: Ah le cas Edward/Jane est une autre histoire, qui sera abordée ne t'en fais pas. Et ne t'en fais pas, des surprises j'en ai encore sous le chapeau. Bisous !**

 **MC: Oui Mike n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur Mike Tyson. Au moins ça lui a fait les pattes. Quand à Yorkie, on a pas fini de le voir celui là. Pour ce qui est de mon imagination, ça a toujours été comme ça, depuis toute petite, après il faut réussir à retranscrire et ça c'est plus complexe. Il se pourrait que tu es du nez mais ne le dis à personne...chut ! Bisous !**

 **Sochic88: On avance doucement mais surement entre les deux. Mais ça va prendre du temps. Pour Mike personne ne l'aide, à part des mafieux justement. Lui il falsifie des comptes pour les mafieux en retour ils lui filent ce dont il a besoin. Bisous !**

 **Allez je vous laisse profiter. Bonne lecture. Bisous !**

* * *

\- La rouge ou la noire ? Demanda Bella en se tournant.

\- Aucune des deux, tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller, grogna Jane en boudant.

\- Je comprend ton point de vue, mais essaye de comprendre le mien. Je me découvre une grand mère et une tante dont je ne connais rien et qui veulent me connaître.

\- Oui, ça a du bon de faire partie d'une famille, lança Jane en croisant les bras. Sauf que tu fais déjà partie de la notre.

\- C'est gentil ça, sourit la brune en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui pardonner tout de même, se scandalisa la blonde. Après toutes les larmes que tu as versé pour lui, tu ne vas pas abandonner, juste parce qu'il a cassé la gueule de Mike. Bon d'accord, c'est plutôt appréciable comme nouvelle, mais n'oublie pas que l'autre demeuré il s'est quand même fait la malle...

\- Jane, l'interrompit Bella en lui attrapant le menton. Tu continues à ne pas être objective et à ne pas réfléchir. Oui Charlie m'a sauvé d'un mauvais pas, oui il m'a abandonné, est-ce que l'un contrebalance l'autre ? A mes yeux, pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle honnêtement. Pas parce que je pense que son acte est intéressé. Mais parce que je n'arrive pas à les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Ce que j'ai appris par contre, c'est qu'il n'était pas le monstre que ma mère m'avait décrit. Je n'arrive pas à le voir en tant que père, parce que justement, je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais j'arrive à le voir comme un être humain avec qui je peux parler, voire pour la plupart du temps hurler. Alors je ne pense pas que je ferais la fiesta avec lui tous les soirs, mais je pense que je vais garder le contact.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas le contact ? S'inquiéta Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à Isabella quand elle m'invitera, même s'il est là, et je lui enverrais un mail une fois par mois. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Courir dans ses bras en hurlant « papa » n'est pas dans mes cordes. Mais continuer à correspondre pour apprendre à se connaître, je peux essayer maintenant.

Jane se mit à sourire avec sadisme.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Bella surprise.

\- Tu es plus rancunière que je le pensais, c'est bien, tu ne lâches pas le morceau. Pourtant Charlie y a mit du sien, il a même ramené le restant de sa famille pour te faire céder.

\- Il n'est pas méchant... il est juste très con, tacla Bella en souriant.

\- Mets la rouge, tu as l'air d'une bombe là dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi si ta mère revenait ? Demanda soudainement la brune. Avec les mêmes excuses que mon père.

Le visage de Jane se décomposa aussitôt. Elle releva ses jambes et les serra dans ses bras.

\- Bien malgré moi, j'ai toujours espéré qu'elle le ferait, avoua Jane en haussant les épaules. Je suis colérique et impétueuse, mais je pense qu'elle m'a toujours manqué. Tu es plus forte que moi, parce que tu avais perdu tout espoir et tu t'es renforcé avec ta haine. Alec est comme ça. Si ma mère passait un jour cette porte avec des remords, je serais en colère puis je l'écouterai parce qu'elle remplirait un vide que je n'ai jamais su combler ou enfouir. Alec, lui, est peut-être plus discret, mais il est plus fort. Je suis la grande gueule, mais au final je pense que c'est moi qui céderait la première et je pense qu'Alec ne céderait jamais.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de franchir la porte, sourit Jane en s'imaginant bien la scène.

Bella vint prendre son amie dans ses bras. Elles avaient beaucoup en commun et c'est ce qui les rapprochait autant.

\- Et avec Edward, comment ça se passe ? S'inquiéta Bella en posant sa tête sur celle de Jane.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas s'il joue avec moi, s'il me voit comme une amie ou bien autre chose. Je suis totalement perdue.

\- Tu veux que je lui parle...

\- Certainement pas, intervint Jane en se redressant. Il suffit qu'il n'éprouve rien pour moi et je n'aurais plus le temps de le séduire parce qu'il sera parti à l'autre bout de la planète.

Bella lui frotta gentiment le dos, comprenant bien son dilemme. Jane la remercia avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda la blonde en désignant la housse qui se trouvait dans le dressing.

\- Petite fouineuse, s'amusa la brune. C'est la robe de créateur que je dois porter demain pour la première du film. Il y aura plein de journalistes, il paraît donc qu'il faut que je sois sublime.

\- Montre la moi, allez ! Supplia Jane en croisant les mains.

Bella explosa de rire en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Les yeux de Jane se mirent à briller lorsqu'elle vit la robe blanche sirène avec un décolleté cœur. Sur le bas de la robe partaient des nuances de rouge de plus en plus forte.

\- Oh la vache ! Siffla-t-elle en admirant. Elle est belle ! Tu vas être tellement sexy là dedans ! Papa va jamais vouloir te laisser sortir.

\- Le créateur m'a supplié de venir voir son travail, j'étais curieuse et quand il me l'a montré et qu'il a dit qu'il l'avait faite pour moi... j'ai cédé parce que je suis tombé amoureuse de cette robe, admit Bella sincèrement.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Et comment s'appelle ce petit génie ?

\- Alistair, répondit Bella en refermant la housse.

\- Juste Alistair ? Demanda Jane en grimaçant.

\- Oui il ne veux pas donner son nom, il a l'air... spécial, commença la brune comprenant bien que Jane attendait plus. Renfermé sur lui même, pas très sociable, mais talentueux. Tout ce que j'ai vu chez lui était de pure chef d'œuvre. Apparemment, il voudrait que je porte ses modèles, je suis plutôt pour, parce que j'aime ce qu'il fait et surtout il comprend assez vite quelles sont mes limites en matière de fringue.

\- Tu penses le prendre comme styliste, comprit Jane avec un sourire.

\- Je lui ai proposé en effet.

\- Sans en parler à mon père ?

\- Ton père s'occupe déjà de mes films, de mon emploi du temps et de mes gardes du corps, il ne va pas venir mettre son grain de sel dans ma garde de robe tout de même.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas que tu signes des contrats sans lui avoir demandé son avis au préalable...

\- En l'occurrence je n'ai encore rien signé. Et j'aime bien Alistair, il n'a pas posé une seule question sur mes bleus quand il m'a fait essayer la robe. Il est discret, professionnel et talentueux. Je n'en demande pas plus.

\- Au moins, tes bleus ne se verront pas avec cette robe.

\- Pas si on maquille bien le coquard qui a du mal à partir sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression que ton père n'ose plus me toucher depuis qu'il a vu l'état de mes côtes...

\- Si on pouvait éviter de parler des mains de mon père sur ton corps, ça m'arrangerait, l'interrompit Jane en grimaçant.

La blonde préféra fuir avant que Bella n'en rajoute une couche. Le rire de son amie la poursuivit jusque dans le couloir. Bella avait été invité à venir chez sa grand mère le soir même, accompagné d'Aro et d'Edward si l'envie lui disait. Jane et Alec avaient préféré fuir cette soirée, ayant un peu trop peur des possibles dommages collatéraux. Lorsque l'heure fut bientôt venu, Aro entra dans la chambre et soupira en la voyant dans sa robe rouge. Il ferma la porte et s'adossa dessus.

\- Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ? Demanda-t-il en la déshabillant du regard.

\- Parce que depuis l'épisode Mike, tu fais vœux d'abstinence, répliqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal...

\- Tu n'as pas non plus envie de me faire du bien apparemment, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en mettant son collier.

N'y tenant plus, Aro ferma la porte à clef et s'élança vers elle. Il retourna Bella vers lui pour l'embrasser. Une fois à bout de souffle, il envoya valser le peu qu'il y avait sur la coiffeuse de Bella et la souleva pour la déposer dessus.

\- Aro ? Chuchota la brune le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

\- Tu joues avec le feu Bella. En ta présence j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas te sauter dessus, alors si tu me chauffes en plus, ne vient pas te plaindre des conséquences.

La brune lui répondit avec un sourire mutin. Elle les attendait avec impatience ces conséquences. Aro posa ses mains sur le bas de la robe et la remonta tout en caressant les jambes de son amante. Une fois arrivé à son but, il fit le chemin inverse en retirant le sous vêtement de Bella. Lui intimant de ne pas bouger, il ouvrit son pantalon de costume et abaissa son boxer. Vérifiant qu'elle était prête pour lui, Aro l'embrassa en s'insinuant entre ses jambes, jusqu'à trouver son but. Bella gémit avec force lorsqu'elle le sentit au plus profond d'elle. Le sexe avec Aro était une chose dont Bella ne se lassait pas. Elle l'invita à approfondir ses coups de reins en croissant ses jambes dans son dos et en s'accrochant à sa cravate. Aro la soutenait d'une main dans le dos et d'une sur sa hanche. Bella hurla sa jouissance dans la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

\- Voila qui est intéressant, murmura Bella à bout de souffle.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu te montres bien plus sauvage lorsque tu es chaste depuis un petit bout de temps, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en tirant un peu plus sur sa cravate. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

\- Je serais plus doux la prochaine fois, promit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je viens de te dire que j'avais aimé. Un savant mélange de douceur et de sauvagerie n'est pas si mal, ça met du piquant dans notre vie sexuelle.

\- Ma vie sexuelle n'a jamais été aussi épanouie que depuis que je te connais.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, avant de se refaire une beauté. Bella eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer avec les mains d'Aro qui n'arrêtait pas de se balader sur elle. Mais ils durent bien s'arrêter à un moment, car Edward les attendait en bas. Bella se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. La curiosité était un vilain défaut et Edward était très curieux de connaître la famille Stone. Il reçu un sacré choc quand il se retrouva face aux deux femmes Stone. Isabella et Heidi étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler des femmes fortes. Sacré caractère, mélangé à une grande propension à dire ce qu'elles pensent, tout en étant franche, directe et cassante en même temps. En gros, Bella, en dix fois pire !

\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir déjà, murmura Edward à l'oreille d'Aro.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. Isabella t'a beaucoup trop intrigué à l'aéroport, répondit l'acteur honnêtement. Alors tu t'es demandé si la tante était identique.

\- Bah comment dire ? Elles se ressemblent, c'est indéniable. Mais Bella est plus... enfin elle est moins... je ne trouve pas les mots !

\- Bella est plus modérée et moins sociable, proposa Aro en les analysant.

Edward admit que c'était plutôt proche de la vérité. Heidi s'était approchée de sa nièce dès le début de la soirée et ne l'avait plus lâché depuis. Une belle et grande brune avec des courbes vertigineuses, qui apparemment avait son lot de conquête vu le nombre de sms d'amour qu'elle reçu pendant la soirée.

\- J'ai presque envie de fuir avant que la tante me bouffe, lança Edward ayant bien vu le regard gourmand d'Heidi.

\- Elle en serait capable, s'exclama Charlie en arrivant à côté d'eux un verre à la main. Vu son expression faciale, elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est de te faire passer à la casserole.

Edward lui vola son verre de champagne, le vida d'une traite et s'éloigna du groupe prétextant un coup de fil important à passer.

\- Je crois que vous avez fait peur à notre coureur de jupon, ricana Aro en voyant le jeune Cullen partir au galop.

\- Oh je n'y suis pour rien, c'est ma sœur qui lui fait cette effet là. Bella à l'air de bien s'entendre avec ma mère et Heidi.

Il y avait un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix de Charlie, vite remplacé par de la résignation. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

\- Comment va-t-elle depuis l'autre jour ? Demanda Charlie inquiet.

\- C'est Bella, elle fait face. Même si au fond elle est morte de trouille. Elle ne le montre pas. Mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est jamais sereine lorsqu'elle sort. Elle ne quitte jamais le collier avec le balise GPS que Demetri lui a donné.

\- J'aurais dû finir ce petit merdeux quand je l'avais dans mes mains, grogna Charlie en serrant les poings. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, mes contacts ont déjà trouvé son repère et il ne leur reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur lui.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas en accord avec vos méthodes, mais je dois reconnaître qu'elles sont bien plus efficaces que les miennes, admit Aro en croisant les bras.

\- Un homme qui disparaît du jour au lendemain comme ça, ne peut que passer par mes contacts pour obtenir une nouvelle identité. Mais je dois admettre qu'il est malin. Ce qui ne m'arrange pas, parce que ça le rend bien plus dangereux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire si je tombais sur lui, avoua Aro en grinçant des dents. Et comme s'il le savait, il m'évite à chaque fois qu'il essaye d'approcher Bella.

Le côté papa protecteur de Charlie ne tarda pas à faire son retour. Oui Aro était le manager de sa fille et oui il prenait soin d'elle, mais personne ne lui enlèverait du crâne qu'il y avait plus que ça.

\- Parce que vous êtes souvent avec Bella, n'est-ce pas, balança Charlie en le fusillant du regard. Ôtez moi d'un doute. C'est bien vous qui avez récupéré toutes les lettres que j'ai envoyé à Bella, ainsi que les mails. Est-ce que j'ai tord de penser que ma fille habite chez vous, honnêtement.

Aro se mit à sourire en coin, parce que le cinéma de Charlie l'amusait beaucoup. Encore plus quand il se dit qu'à sa place il ferait probablement la même chose.

\- Oui Bella habite chez moi, avec mes enfants, répondit sincèrement l'acteur. Lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée à la rue à cause de Mike, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Elle a longtemps râlé, puis elle a fini par s'y faire.

\- Et combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour qu'elle passe de la chambre d'ami à votre lit ? S'énerva à moitié le père de Bella n'y tenant plus.

\- Oh un sacré bout de temps, lança Aro avec un sourire. Elle n'est pas facile à décrypter par moment alors je n'osais pas trop me lancer...

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? S'énerva pour de bon Charlie.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il fallait être honnête ! Répliqua Aro en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux. Vous n'avez jamais cru que j'étais uniquement le manager de votre fille. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Il y a déjà eu bien assez de secret dans cette famille. Alors oui, j'aime votre fille, oui ça fait un petit moment que nous sommes ensemble et oui, j'ai bien dix ans de plus qu'elle. Nous restons discret, pour protéger notre vie privée. Et sachez une chose avant de vous mettre à hurler. Moi j'étais là quand Bella a eu besoin de quelqu'un, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Ne vous la mettez pas à dos à cause de moi maintenant que vous avez réussi à ouvrir le dialogue. Parce que je pense assez bien connaître Bella pour vous dire qu'elle ne prendra pas bien votre point de vue sur la question. Elle ne l'a déjà pas bien prit il y a deux ans de ça, face à sa mère et c'est la dernière fois qu'elles se sont vu. Alors qu'à l'époque nous n'étions même pas encore ensemble.

Charlie était devenu rouge écarlate et n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire une connerie. Enfin, il trouvait tout de même qu'Aro avait un sacré culot. Au moment où il allait finir par dire un truc de fâcheux, Kate arriva et lui tendit un autre verre de champagne.

\- Tais toi, ordonna-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Mais enfin..., commença Charlie scandalisé.

\- Tais toi je te dis ! L'interrompit-elle. Regarde ta fille. Elle vient de se faire massacrer par son ex, elle est au milieu d'une famille dont elle ignore tout et pourtant, elle a le sourire. Excuse moi de te le dire chéri, mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'on le doit. De plus, je t'ai déjà dit que tes arguments étaient nuls.

\- Attend que j'en parle à ma mère, elle a déjà fait une crise quand on s'est mis ensemble...

\- Oui parce qu'elle estimait que j'étais trop bien pour toi, intervint Kate en secouant la tête. Arrête de te comportait comme un gosse de cinq ans. De toute façon ta mère n'est pas débile, elle est déjà au courant depuis longtemps.

Aro tourna aussitôt son regard vers Isabella. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire appréciateur. Oh que oui, elle était déjà au courant. Il connaissait ce regard, c'était le même que Bella et Aro savait très bien décrypter les regards de sa brune. Bien, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec le fait que la grand mère de son amante sache tout avant tout le monde.

\- Si vous la faite souffrir..., tenta Charlie avant qu'Aro lui explose de rire au nez.

\- Elle est bien bonne celle là. N'oubliez pas votre place, lui conseilla Aro sûr de lui. Pour Bella, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un collègue avec qui elle vient de tourner un film. Vous n'êtes pas son père et vous ne le serez probablement jamais. Estimez vous déjà heureux qu'elle vous adresse la parole, je l'ai encouragé pour qu'elle le fasse. Mais elle n'oublie pas. Ni le fait que vous n'étiez pas là, ni le fait que vous lui ayez forcé la main avec un contrat. Je pense que si Bella ressemble tellement à votre mère, vous devriez être capable de deviner ses prochaines réactions. Je prend soin de votre fille, depuis que je la connais, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter maintenant.

Aro le laissa là pour aller rejoindre sa belle qui écoutait sa tante avec un grand sourire. Charlie se tourna vers sa femme, qui elle, se retenait de rire.

\- Est-ce que je viens de me faire tailler un costard par mon futur gendre ? Demanda le père de Bella choqué.

\- Je l'aime bien moi, avoua Kate espièglement.

\- Oui j'ai bien l'impression que c'est le cas de toute la famille, grogna-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Et oh Charlie ! Hurla Heidi de l'autre bout de la pièce. Au lieu de faire du boudin, ramène ton cul ici. Faut qu'on parle.

\- Oh non ! Soupira-t-il en s'imaginant déjà le carnage.

Il s'avança, tel un condamné vers le bûcher. Sa sœur lui fit un sourire hypocrite, attrapa un glaçon et lui balança en pleine tête.

\- Je vais te niquer, tu t'en doutes n'est-ce pas ! S'énerva-t-elle en lui envoyant un autre glaçon.

\- Oh ! Tu niques déjà bien assez de monde comme ça, rétorqua son frère avant de se prendre l'intérieur du seau à glaçon en pleine tête.

\- Tu es très mal placé pour venir me faire la morale, siffla Heidi en le menaçant de son index. Parce que cette fille là, tu es au courant, mais vu comment tu as trempé ta nouille, tu pourrais très bien en avoir d'autre.

\- Non, après ça il a compris que certaines femmes pouvaient être intéressées et il a appris à mettre un préservatif, est-ce que je me trompe ? Demanda Isabella froidement.

\- Heureusement c'est une fille, parce que si ça avait été un mec aussi débile que toi, je n'aurais pas survécu ! Cria Heidi furieuse.

\- C'est ce que tu as déjà dit à ta dernière rupture, la tacla son frère avec un sourire taquin.

Heidi grinça des dents et lui envoya le seau à glaçon vide en pleine tête. Bella remarqua que c'était la marque de fabrique de la famille. Est-ce qu'elle même était légèrement violente ? Après réflexion, Bella avait tendance à mettre des coups de poings dans l'épaule des gens.

\- Doucement ! Cria Charlie en se protégeant. Je te rappelle que j'ai une avant première demain.

\- A laquelle tu ne m'as même pas invité, connard ! Lança Heidi en croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas grave je demanderai à Edward de faire de moi sa cavalière.

Elle envoya un petit coucou et un sourire enjôleur à l'acteur qui perdit aussitôt toutes ses couleurs.

\- Euh... bah... non, ça ne va pas être possible, j'y vais déjà avec...Jane ! Se défendit tant bien que mal Edward paniqué.

Aro se tourna vers Edward en levant un seul sourcil. Il savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Jane était censé y aller avec Alec et lui. Bella les avait invité ainsi que la plupart du cast de Secrets. En dehors du fait qu'elle avait vraiment envie qu'ils soient tous là, ça noyé un peu le poisson vis à vis de leur relation.

\- Tant pis, j'irai avec Aro, rétorqua Heidi en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas touche, contra Isabella intraitable. Celui là, il est déjà pris. Va planter tes griffes ailleurs.

La grand mère de Bella lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Heidi se mit à bouder en cherchant une solution.

\- J'en ai peut-être une moi, lança Aro en souriant en coin.

Bella la scruta en cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Puis elle finit par comprendre et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ! S'écria-t-elle en riant. Les deux ensemble c'est du suicide.

\- Oh allez, ce sera marrant. Tu n'avais qu'à pas inviter mes frères, se moqua Aro en haussant les épaules. Heidi, je pense que j'ai l'homme qu'il vous faut. Mon frère Caïus.

Edward mit une main sur son cœur, soulagé qu'Aro ait trouvé une solution. Puis après il s'imagina Heidi et Caïus ensemble et là il se mit à rire. Cette avant première allait être une catastrophe, ou alors un baisodrome. Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien. Bella s'amusa beaucoup à voir Edward éviter sa tante. Charlie s'en prit pour son grade et sa fille se demanda même comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout. Bella avait l'impression qu'Isabella et Heidi cherchaient à lui faire regretter amèrement ses erreurs. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Bella se coucha ce soir là, et ça lui fit le plus grand bien.

Le lendemain, elle se leva bien avant Aro et en profita pour checker ses mails. C'est là qu'elle vit le scénario de Dora Capelli. Comme promis elle le lut et se plongea dedans avec bonheur. Ce scénario était bien, vraiment bien. Le personnage principal était travaillé et intéressant. C'est en fronçant les sourcils que Bella se demanda pourquoi Aro ne lui avait pas proposé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé ? Est-ce qu'au final Demetri avait fini par savoir pour son anémie et l'avait balancé ? Bella allait avoir une petite discussion avec son manager, parce qu'elle sentait que c'était un rôle important et il ne lui avait même pas mis dans sa liste de scripte à lire. La brune passa pratiquement la journée dessus.

\- Ah bah tu es là ! S'écria Aro en entrant dans le bureau, ça fait un bon bout de temps que l'on te cherche. Le repas est prêt.

La brune ferma son ordinateur avec énervement. Se relevant, elle se tourna et s'adossa sur le bureau en croisant les bras.

\- Oh là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en refermant la porte.

\- Je viens de recevoir un scripte de Dora Capelli, qu'elle t'a fait parvenir il y a un bon bout de temps apparemment, mais que tu n'as pas jugé bon de me faire voir.

Le visage d'Aro se ferma aussitôt. Il prit appuis sur la porte avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Et alors. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas tourner tous les films que l'on te propose, contra-t-il la mâchoire serré.

\- Ôte moi d'un doute, tu n'es pas en train de me cacher des scriptes parce que tu veux que je ralentisse mon taux de travail, parce que si c'est le cas, je vais très mal le prendre et tu le sais très bien !

Aro soupira fortement en se frottant la nuque, gêné. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent sous le choc.

\- Tu plaisantes ! S'énerva-t-elle pour de bon.

\- Tu as Deoxys 2 qui commence bientôt et tu ne veux pas arrêter la série, alors dis moi quand comptes tu faire un autre film ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Mais comme celui que je viens de faire, après Deoxys et la série. J'ai prouvé cette année que c'était possible, alors arrête de me prendre pour une enfant ou une incapable.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas et tu le sais très bien. Mais tu as besoin de repos. Tu n'as qu'un mois pour récupérer là, crois tu vraiment que ce sera suffisant en sachant qu'il faut que tu te remettes à l'entraînement avec Emmett.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me laisses lire d'autres scriptes si tu estimes que je suis surchargée ? Cria-t-elle furieuse.

\- Parce que celui de Capelli se passe à l'autre bout du monde, dans un pays chaud et humide qui te fatiguera encore plus. Qu'il nécessite des semaines de tournage en plus et puis...

\- Et puis je serais loin de toi, trancha Bella en serrant les dents. Si tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre professionnel et personnel, il va peut-être falloir que je change de manager.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ? Demanda Aro choqué.

\- Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que je préfère largement un Aro qui me dit la vérité plutôt que celui que j'ai en face de moi qui préfère jouer les castrateurs. Fut un temps c'est toi qui me poussait vers les grands rôles, ce n'était pas à moi de te supplier. La seule chose qui a changé entre temps, c'est notre relation. Alors s'il faut séparer les deux pour qu'on évite ce genre de discussion, dites toi bien que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

La brune passa devant lui, le poussa pour ouvrir la porte et la claqua avec force. Aro se mordit les lèvres. C'était le seul scripte qu'il lui avait caché, mais ça il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Prenant sur lui, il rejoignit tout le monde à table. L'ambiance y était tendu. Les jumeaux n'osèrent pas poser de question. Ils avaient bien vu à la façon dont Bella se servait qu'elle était en colère. C'était extrêmement rare que leur père et Bella se prennent la tête. La brune ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre pour prendre sa robe et dire qu'elle partait à l'institut pour se préparer. Jane se hâta de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne s'en aille sans elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Alec surpris.

\- Il se passe qu'aujourd'hui je comprend un peu mieux Charlie Stone. Ce n'est pas facile de protéger Bella sans se la mettre à dos, répondit Aro en soupirant.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu tort ? L'interrogea son fils.

\- En quelque sorte. Mais rien d'irrécupérable. Elle va passer ses nerfs sur son père et ça ira mieux après.

\- Fais quand même gaffe papa. Ça serait dommage de tout gâcher maintenant que Jane est d'accord pour vous voir ensemble.

Aro lui fit un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre que le message était bien passé. Il retrouverait Bella le soir même et il s'excuserait. Le père et le fils s'habillèrent pour la soirée et rejoignirent les autres au lieu de rassemblement. Jane leur avait envoyé un message disant que la colère de Bella n'était toujours pas apaisée et qu'il serait préférable d'éviter le sujet. Aro la dévora du regard à peine l'eut-il en ligne de mire. Elle était sublime dans cette robe. Ses longs cheveux retombant en boucle dans son dos. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'avant première, Bella remarqua tout de suite un problème. Les vigiles du lieu ne voulait pas laisser les gardes du corps de la brune passer. Se mettant près du chef, Bella tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Monsieur, lança la brune avec son plus beau sourire. Ils me suivent partout où je vais...

\- Vous pourriez être la reine d'Angleterre que ça ne changerait rien, répondit l'homme sans aucune amabilité. Nos services de sécurité sont plus que compétent, ils sont là depuis des jours à sécuriser la zone. Donc vos gardes du corps font comme tous les autres gardes du corps, ils attendent dans la zone rouge là bas, avec les journalistes. La traversée du tapis rouge se fait sans garde du corps Mademoiselle.

\- Je vais lui en coller une..., siffla Bella en serrant les poings.

Son humeur déjà désastreuse ne fit que s'empirer face à cet homme borné et froid. Alors qu'elle allait faire part du fond de sa pensée, Félix l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Je vais attendre là bas et Demetri va te suivre le long des barrières, ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes là, quoi qu'en dise ce connard.

Bella se retourna et avec son sourire le plus hypocrite elle fit un doigt d'honneur au chef de la sécurité. L'homme parut scandalisé, mais il l'avait cherché. La brune rejoignit Charlie sur le tapis rouge, qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Vivement que cette soirée se finisse, la brune en avait déjà raz le bol. S'accrochant au bras de son père, Bella fit bonne figure et avança sur le tapis rouge avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Charlie en sentant la pression que la brune pouvait mettre sur son bras.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde cherche à m'énerver aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est rien, c'est juste une mauvaise soirée.

\- Allez garde le sourire, elle n'est pas encore terminée. Si ça se trouve tu auras de quoi retrouver ta bonne humeur d'ici à ce soir.

La brune le remercia d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Continuant leur avancée, ils se firent prendre en photo de tous les côtés. Garrett les rejoignit même à un moment avant de partir dans la zone où les attendait les journalistes. Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, Bella sentit un grand frisson dans son dos et elle perdit son sourire aussitôt.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Charlie ayant bien remarqué le changement.

\- Je ne sais pas... un mauvais pré-sentiment, répondit-elle en regardant autour.

Pourtant il n'y avait rien, si ce n'était les fans qui hurlaient à la mort et tous les vigiles et les journalistes qui les attendaient au bout du tapis rouge. Mais Bella ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ce frisson dans le dos, ça avait toujours été la même chose chez elle. Mike. Heureusement, elle ne le voyait pas, même si elle regardait bien. Demetri qui était de l'autre côté de la barrière, lui fit signe pour savoir si tout allait bien. L'énervement avait peut-être rendu la brune parano.

\- Tu as passé une mauvaise journée et avec ce qui s'est passé à ta dernière sortie officielle, il est normal que tu ne te sentes pas en sécurité, tenta de la rassurer Charlie. Tu sais quoi, ils ont déjà pris assez de photos de nous deux, avance jusqu'à la zone rouge, tu t'y sentiras mieux. Je vois déjà Félix qui t'attend en tapotant du pied. Va je les occupe ici le temps que tu arrives là bas.

Bella secoua la tête, il était tellement bienveillant avec elle dernièrement. Mais il la connaissait si mal. La brune n'était pas du genre à devenir gentille avec lui s'il devenait un vrai chamallow. Néanmoins elle lui fit un signe de tête avec un sourire avant de prendre le jupon de sa robe pour se retourner. Elle vit un homme de la sécurité approcher, avec sa casquette et son gros blouson. Qu'il vienne lui faire une réflexion sur le fait qu'elle ne restait pas assez longtemps sur ce putain de tapis et elle lui en décollait une devant tout le monde. Commençant à avancer avec son plus beau sourire forcé, elle s'apprêtait à dire le fond de sa pensée à cet homme de la sécurité qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à croiser. Puis, lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, les pieds de Bella refusèrent de bouger plus. L'homme releva la tête et sous la casquette apparut le visage de Mike. La brune ne croyait pas qu'elle venait de se faire avoir pour la deuxième fois par cette technique. Son nez semblait encore bien amoché de sa rencontre avec Charlie, mais il avait bien maquillé le reste. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Faisant un pas en arrière, le regard paniqué et le cœur battant la chamade, Bella tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne ferait rien devant autant de monde. Puis le côté rationnel d'elle même lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça juste pour lui faire peur.

\- Il n'y a plus d'issues. Tu avais raison Bella, cria-t-il en sortant un revolver. L'un de nous tuera l'autre.

La brune eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant d'entendre la première détonation et sentir une douleur dans son abdomen. Puis suivirent deux autres qu'elle reçu sans pouvoir rien faire, l'une dans l'épaule et l'autre qui effleura son bras. Bella s'effondra au sol en tenant sa première blessure de ses deux mains. Le froid l'envahit aussitôt. Tout ce qu'elle distingua après ça se fut une dernière détonation mais qui ne l'atteignit jamais. Son regard était fixé sur le ciel, il était tellement beau pourtant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette journée se finisse aussi mal ?

* * *

 **Bah euh… c'est que… laissez moi le temps de me justifier ! ( fuis en courant )… Bisous !**


	19. Se réunir

**Bonjour ! Mouais, mouais, je sais… vous n'avez pas trop trop aimé mon suspens du dernier chapitre, mais avouez qu'il a mis un peu de piquant. Maintenant voyons voir ce que je vais faire de tout ce piquant pour éviter de foutre le feu.**

 **xiu: ah bah je vois ça ! Est-ce que ça va mieux depuis la semaine dernière. Pourquoi tout le monde crois qu'en me traitant de sadique, je vais écrire les chapitres plus vite… bon peut-être que c'est une hypothèse valable. Bisous !**

 **Berenice: et bien si je l'ai fait comme tu peux le constater… je n'ai pas de cœur. Bisous !**

 **aussidagility: si si et tu peux même le lire au coucher, ça t'empêchera de dormir. :) Bisous !**

 **kira: ah non ! Pleure pas voyons, la suite est là (kira est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les chevaliers d'émeraude ?)**

 **MC: J'ai dit que je ne cèderai plus… bon la vraie raison c'est que j'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, donc il faut me laisser le temps d'en écrire d'autre. Bisous !**

 **ninidezil: C'est normal que tu le détestes, j'ai tout fait pour. Si je laissais Bella et Aro tranquille vous m'en voudriez. Bisous !**

 **Nous y voilà, bonne lecture. Bisous !**

* * *

Il y avait eu un grand moment de silence après le premier coup de feu, puis une panique sans nom avait suivit. Des fans effrayés avaient fui dans le plus grand des chaos. Mais Mike ne s'était pas contenté d'une balle, ce n'était pas assez à ses yeux. Alors il avait tiré encore espérant toucher le cœur, mais il atteignit l'épaule à la place. Perdant ses moyens, il tira une dernière fois, cette fois ci il toucha le bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer plus que Demetri sauta la barrière, sorti l'arme qu'il avait sur lui et appuya sur la gâchette à son tour. A la différence du blond, le garde du corps savait très bien tirer. La balle atteignit Mike en pleine tête qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Tout ça n'avait pris que quelques secondes et pourtant ça avait semblé s'éterniser. Un cri déchirant les firent tous réagir.

\- BELLA ! Hurla Charlie en courant vers elle.

Il s'effondra au sol, près de sa tête. La brune avait encore les yeux ouverts. Des larmes étaient en train de couler silencieusement sur les joues de l'actrice. Charlie les essuya de ses pouces.

\- Des secours ! Vociféra-t-il en ne sachant plus quoi faire. Appelez des secours !

Aro débarqua de nul part, enleva sa veste de costume et se mit à faire pression sur l'abdomen de la femme qu'il aimait. Il plongea son regard paniqué dans celui de sa belle, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Bella regarde moi, lança-t-il autoritairement.

\- J'ai froid..., grogna-t-elle en laissant s'échapper encore quelques larmes.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas tout seul, ordonna Aro le regard brûlant. Je te l'interdit ! Tu m'entends ! Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, ne le laisse pas gagner. Tu vas vivre je refuse de te laisser partir !

Elle eut juste le temps de lui faire un maigre sourire avant que ses yeux se révulsent et qu'elle perde connaissance. Aro s'interdit de paniquer, s'il le faisait il perdrait tous ses moyens et laisserait place à l'hystérie. Charlie posa sa tête sur celle de sa fille.

\- Ne me quitte pas Bella, pas maintenant, t'as pas le droit. Je t'aime et je compte bien te la prouver alors tiens bon. ILS ARRIVENT UN JOUR CES PUTAINS DE SECOURS !

Aro tourna la tête vers Mike, pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort et c'était le cas. Ce qu'il vit aussi au loin, c'était Félix mettre un énorme crochet du droit au chef de la sécurité. Il demanderai des explications plus tard. Pour l'instant il se concentra sur Bella. Les mains d'Aro tremblaient sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Le sang était en train de s'éparpiller sur la robe blanche de Bella, rejoignant les teintes rouge du bas. Le cœur d'Aro se serra en sentant les larmes et la rage monter. Rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réel, il était dans un cauchemar. Partout où il regardait, le sang de Bella se déversait. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. C'est ce qu'Aro n'arrêtait pas de se répéter, seulement il n'y arrivait pas. Il était en train de nager dans une flaque de sang et le temps semblait s'écouler beaucoup trop vite.

\- Bella je t'en supplie tiens le coup..., marmonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour voir où étaient les secours.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, la suite fut très floue pour Aro et Charlie. L'équipe s'activait autour de Bella en prononçant des mots compliqués. Après avoir bandé au mieux la blessure du bras et de l'épaule, ils continuèrent à faire pression sur celle de l'abdomen. Ramenant une civière, ils l'embarquèrent en vitesse dans l'ambulance. Aro les suivit d'instinct, il était hors de question qu'ils partent sans lui. Un ambulancier l'empêcha de monter.

\- Nous devons aller au plus vite à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec vous, trancha l'ambulancier.

\- Dans ce cas laissez moi venir avec vous parce que je vous jure que je monte sur le toit dans le cas contraire ! S'énerva Aro les foudroyant du regard.

\- Ok, accepta l'ambulancier en lui faisant signe de se dépêcher.

\- Je m'occupe de tes gosses Aro, on se retrouve là bas, lança Charlie en partant en trombe.

Aro les avait complètement oublié. Dès qu'il avait entendu la première détonation, il avait mis ses enfants à l'abri, puis il avait cherché d'où ça pouvait venir. Son cœur avait cessé de battre quand il avait vu Bella au sol. Puis il avait courut vers elle, laissant ses enfants avec Edward. Mu par des réflexes qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, Aro avait fait pression aussitôt sur la blessure. Maintenant qu'il était dans l'ambulance, il oublia complètement les secouristes, il s'était mis à la tête de Bella et psalmodiait presque à ses oreilles. Suppliant tous les dieux qu'il pouvait connaître de ne pas lui prendre cette femme exceptionnelle. De ne pas lui retirer la personne qui lui avait permis de retrouver le sourire. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, surtout que leur dernière discussion avait été une dispute, c'était impossible que ça finisse comme ça.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils se précipitèrent aux urgences. Aro les suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière le retienne et l'installe dans une salle d'attente. Et les heures d'horreur commencèrent. Charlie, Kate, Jane, Alec et Edward débarquèrent comme un seul homme. Jane était en pleurs dans les bras de son jumeau. Kate frottait le dos de son mari, mais elle se rendait bien compte que ça ne servait à rien. Edward quand à lui faisait les cents pas en se rongeant les ongles, se retournant dès que la porte s'ouvrait.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé sa mère ? Demanda Jane en essuyant ses larmes.

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns et les autres. C'était une bonne question, seulement... personne n'avait envie de la prévenir. Charlie serra les dents puis fit non de la tête.

\- Je suppose que je suis le seul à avoir le numéro, grogna Aro en se levant de sa chaise.

Alors qu'il allait prendre son téléphone, il se rendit compte de l'état de ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. Du sang de Bella. Le brun n'arriva plus à décrocher ses yeux de cette vision d'horreur. Alec fini par le prendre par le bras et l'emmena se laver les mains dans les toilettes les plus proches. Alors qu'Aro frottait et frottait encore, Alec tendit sa main.

\- Donne moi ton téléphone, je me charge de la harpie, lança-t-il froidement.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça..., commença son père en grattant ses ongles.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de l'appeler et on sait bien que toi ou moi, au final on arrivera au même discourt, alors tu me files ton téléphone et tu vas rejoindre Jane.

Aro essuya ses mains et lui tendit son portable. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il vit que Renée était notée comme : Médusa. Ça lui ressemblait tellement à ses yeux. Alors qu'il tenait encore son téléphone, les larmes d'Aro montèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire de plus pour la protéger, j'ai beau chercher, il y a bien un truc que j'ai dû oublier...

\- Papa, s'écria Alec en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir et oui, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour la mettre à l'abri. Mais parfois on ne peut pas aller contre le destin.

\- C'est le destin qui a fait qu'elle tombe sur ce type ! S'énerva l'acteur en s'arrachant les cheveux. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, tu comprends, j'y arriverai pas.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. C'est Bella ! Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle est arrivée en vie à l'hôpital, c'est déjà bien plus que la plupart des gens qui se font tirer dessus. Ne perd pas espoir tout de suite, attend que les médecins viennent nous en dire plus.

Aro avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose. Son fils comprenait très bien. Il essayait de se montrer sage, mais Alec savait que si les médecins arrivaient avec de mauvaises nouvelles, il ne pourrait plus être sage. Sortant des toilettes, le jeune homme appela Renée. Elle répondit après quelques sonneries, avec une voix dure et sèche.

\- Madame Swan, demanda Alec en s'asseyant sur un banc dehors.

\- Elle même, qui êtes vous ? L'interrogea Renée surprise.

\- Je suis Alec Volturi, le fils d'Aro. Je vous appelle parce que Bella...

\- Bella a décidé de rester avec son père et bien qu'elle profite ! S'énerva Renée. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, ma fille préfère choisir cet homme...

\- Oh fermez là ! Siffla Alec froidement. Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos conneries. Votre fille est à l'hôpital, elle vient de se faire tirer dessus, à trois reprises, en pleine avant première, par le sale connard que vous avez défendu il y a plus de deux ans de ça. Donc, si vous êtes vraiment sa mère, vous allez fermer votre gueule, ramenez votre cul, parce que pour l'instant nous avons aucune idée de si elle va s'en sortir ou non !

Un long silence suivi le monologue d'Alec, qui perdait très facilement patience.

\- Votre blague n'est vraiment pas de bon goût, commença à dire Renée la voix tremblante.

\- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas une blague, même de là où vous êtes je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver ça sur le net. J'ai autre chose à faire que de tourmenter une mère, enfin une mère, c'est vite dit. Arrêtez un peu de vous prendre pour le centre du monde, parce que je peux vous dire qu'ici, actuellement, tout tourne autour de Bella et de si oui ou non elle va vivre. Que vous soyez là, pour nous n'a pas grande importance, ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes fait une opinion à votre sujet, mais si Bella s'en sort, ça aura de l'importance à ses yeux. Donc ramenez votre cul et vite, prouver pour une fois que vous pouvez être quelqu'un de bien.

Alec raccrocha sans chercher à avoir une réponse, de toute façon cette bonne femme ne lui en donnerait pas. C'était dans sa nature de se faire désirer. Mais Alec espérait sincèrement qu'elle aimait assez sa fille pour faire un effort. Quand il retourna dans la salle d'attente, il jeta presque le téléphone de son père sur la table basse à côté de lui. Aro le regarda inquiet.

\- Elle va venir ? Demanda-t-il en récupérant son téléphone.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais cinq minutes de discussion avec elle, ça revient à traverser un bout des enfers, cracha Alec en s'effondrant sur une chaise et en croisant les bras. Je ne sais pas comment Bella a pu devenir aussi gentille avec des parents aussi cons !

\- Je suis là tu sais, lança Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui et alors ? Rétorqua Alec en le fusillant du regard.

\- Pas maintenant Alec, s'il te plaît, le supplia Jane les lèvres tremblantes. Pas maintenant.

Voyant sa détresse, Edward vint s'asseoir et la pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, Alec préféra se lever et aller prendre l'air. Il proposa à son père et sa sœur de le suivre, mais aucun ne voulu bouger de la salle d'attente. Quand il arriva dehors, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites et ses poings se serrèrent. Les charognards étaient déjà arrivés. Des paparazzis tentaient de passer la sécurité pour savoir comment aller Bella. Il vit bien deux hommes dans la foule se faire interroger de tous les côtés, alors qu'ils essayaient juste de rejoindre les portes de l'hôpital. C'était Demetri et Félix. Alec sortit son portable et les appela leur signifiant qu'ils feraient mieux de passer par la sortie de secourt qu'il s'empressa de leur ouvrir.

\- Putain les mecs vous étiez où ! S'énerva Alec en refermant la porte.

\- Avec la police, répondit Demetri en se frottant la nuque. J'ai tué un homme d'une balle dans la tête, j'avais quelques comptes à rendre. Ils m'ont laissé libre, mais je suis convoqué.

\- C'est une blague ? Siffla Alec furieux. Ce type tire dans le tas et on trouve encore à redire parce que tu l'as empêcher de nuire !

\- Non ils lui reprochent de ne pas avoir tiré dans un endroit moins fatal, répondit Félix en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Parce que lui tu crois qu'il a réfléchi à un endroit moins fatal quand il a tiré sur Bella !

Le peu de couleur que les frères avaient disparurent aussitôt.

\- Bella n'est pas..., commença Demetri les lèvres tremblantes.

\- On ne nous a rien dit pour l'instant, elle est toujours avec l'équipe médicale, avoua Alec en les menant à la salle d'attente. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher vis à vis de ce mec. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait depuis deux ans.

\- Oui, mais mon métier c'est de protéger Bella et ça j'ai échoué ! S'énerva Demetri en mettant un coup de poing dans le mur.

\- Comment pouvait-on prévoir que ce mec se ferait engager dans l'équipe de sécurité, intervint Félix pour le réconforter. Si ce sale con de chef de la sécu nous avait laissé passé, nous en serions pas là.

Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à arriver dans la salle d'attente. Aussitôt qu'il les vit, Aro se précipita sur le premier qui lui tomba sous la main, ce fut Félix, et il l'attrapa par le col et le secoua.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu bordel de merde ! Hurla-t-il avant que Edward et Alec n'interviennent pour les séparer. Vous étiez censé la protéger !

\- Le chef de la sécurité n'a jamais voulu nous laisser passer, se justifia Félix. Bella a bien essayé de la convaincre, mais ce connard ne voulait rien entendre. Nous avons été obligé de nous séparer. Moi dans les coulisses à attendre, pendant que Dem la suivait le long des barricades, on ne pouvait pas prévoir que Mike serait présent dans le service de sécurité.

Aro fit quelques pas en arrière, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il senti des mains sur ses épaules et ne chercha même pas à savoir qui c'était. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

\- On a un autre problème, les vautours sont là, annonça Alec préférant enfoncer le clou immédiatement.

\- Ça je m'en charge, intervint Kate en se levant.

\- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, dit mollement Aro désespéré.

\- Vous avez une autre attaché de presse sous la main ? Non ! Donc laissez moi faire. Je vais leur donner une carotte, une fois qu'ils auront fini de courir après, ils viendront en chercher une autre, d'ici là, j'espère que nous aurons des nouvelles.

Elle embrassa Charlie avant d'aller s'occuper des journalistes. Pendant ce temps, Jane et Edward étaient en train de répondre à tous les appels paniqués des amis de Bella. Rosalie et Emmett voulaient venir, mais les journalistes les empêchaient de rentrer. Félix se proposa d'aller leur ouvrir la porte de secourt. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Charlie ne tenait plus en place, Kate avait beau essayer de le calmer, rien n'y faisait. Aro quand à lui n'arrêtait pas de tapoter du pied, les mains jointes, les yeux fermés.

\- Franchement il y a pas un médecin capable de sortir de sa putain de salle d'opération pour venir nous tenir au courant ! S'énerva Alec n'y tenant plus.

\- Moi je me dis que si ça prend autant de temps, ça veux dire qu'elle est toujours en vie, relativisa Jane la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Edward.

\- Ça peut aussi vouloir dire qu'il y a des complications et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à les endiguer, rétorqua son frère froidement.

\- S'il te plaît ne vois pas tout en noir, la supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Alors qu'Alec allait ajouter quelque chose, un médecin arriva le visage grave. Ils se levèrent tous à l'unisson et se rapprochèrent de lui.

\- Vous êtes la famille d'Isabella Swan, demanda-t-il en les regardant tous.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Aro en faisant un signe de la main comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Désolé mais, il faut que je parle à un membre de sa famille, lança le médecin intraitable.

\- Bella est ma compagne et si jamais cette info sort d'ici je vous fais un procès, en dehors de ce fait là, vous avez plutôt intérêt à me dire comment elle va, sinon je vais devenir ingérable très vite, trancha Aro ne lâchant pas le morceau. Le seul membre de sa famille disponible est à Paris, c'est sa mère, nous ne savons pas si elle va venir, donc abrégez nos souffrances par pitié.

Charlie fusilla Aro du regard. Il était de sa famille bon sang ! Officieusement mais bon, quand même. Le médecin accepta donc de prendre Aro à part, qui lui même fit un signe à Charlie pour qu'il le suive. Bon, apparemment il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était le père de Bella, même si c'était à mi-temps.

\- Mademoiselle Swan est dans un état critique, je ne tiens pas à vous mentir.

Le cœur des hommes s'arrêta de battre aussitôt. Ils se regardèrent avant d'attendre la suite du médecin.

\- Nous avons réussi à extraire les deux balles qui étaient restées logées dans son corps, la troisième étant ressortie. Son bras et son épaule ne présentes plus de danger, mais l'une des balles a endommagé son foie. De plus, son anémie ne nous a pas aidé.

\- Son quoi ? Demanda Aro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Son anémie, répondit le chirurgien. Nous avons eu accès à son dossier médicale et c'était inscrit dedans depuis quelques mois et nous avons pu constater pendant l'opération que cette anémie était toujours présente. Ce qui ne nous a pas facilité la tâche.

Bella était anémique depuis des mois et personne n'était au courant. Aro se mordit les lèvres pour se taire et attendre la suite.

\- Donc le problème à présent, c'est son foie. Nous avons fait une opération dessus, dont je vous épargnerais les détails. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il nous reste très peu d'options. Soit ce que nous avons fait fonctionne, d'ici quelques heures nous en verrons les effets et Isabella sera mise sous surveillance pour voir la suite. Soit ça ne fonctionne pas et nous devrons trouver un foie ou un bout de foie pour remplacer celui endommagé. Soit le foie va entraîner tous les autres organes vers l'arrêt de leur fonctionnement et nous ne pourrons plus rien faire.

Le choc s'inscrivit aussitôt sur le visage de Charlie et Aro. Ils tenaient à peine debout l'un et l'autre.

\- Donc pour l'instant il faut attendre. Mais il serait préférable de voir si un membre de la famille de Bella est compatible pour une greffe de foie. Ainsi si son état se détériore, nous aurons un coup d'avance. Mais si vous me dite qu'il ne reste que sa mère, d'après son dossier médical, elles ne sont pas du même groupe sanguin, donc c'est impossible.

\- De quel groupe sanguin est Bella, demanda Charlie le cœur battant.

\- A- , répondit Aro en se tournant vers lui plein d'espoir.

\- Faites moi faire les tests de compatibilité, s'exclama Charlie déterminé.

\- Monsieur, aussi gentille que soit votre action, il faut que ce soit un membre de la famille et le plus proche sera le mieux. Mère, frère, sœur, au pire tante ou oncle, mais nous ne prélevons pas sur les membres extérieur à la famille.

\- Vous êtes tenu au secret professionnel ? Demanda Charlie perdant patience.

\- Oui monsieur Stone, répondit le médecin perdu.

\- Bien, dans ce cas vous allez me faire cette recherche de compatibilité parce que je suis le père de Bella. Et que s'il y a un moyen que je sauve ma fille croyez bien que je vais le faire.

Le médecin fut choqué par cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui balancé une nouvelle pareille. Se reprenant, le médecin lui proposa de le suivre.

\- Juste, si les résultats son positif, il faudra que nous parlions des conséquences pour vous et de la convalescence..., commença le médecin.

\- Je m'en fou de ça ! S'énerva Charlie en se mettant à crier. Moi ce que je veux c'est sauver ma fille !

Son cri s'était répercuté dans toute la salle d'attente. Heureusement ils étaient dans une salle à part, mais Rosalie et Emmett avaient les yeux grands ouverts. Eux n'étaient pas au courant.

\- Emmenez moi faire ce putain de test, cracha Charlie à bout de patience.

Le médecin abdiqua et Aro rejoignit le reste de l'assemblée, à attendre encore et toujours.

\- Vous le saviez ! Siffla Rosalie en les fusillant du regard. Vous saviez que Bella était la fille de Charlie Stone !

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, ne répondant même pas à la question.

\- Toi aussi ! Se fâcha-t-elle en regardant Edward. Pourquoi elle l'a dit à tout le monde sauf à moi ?

\- Elle a été obligé, je croyais qu'ils avaient fricoté ensemble, se justifia Edward en haussant les épaules.

\- Sa mère l'a balancé alors que j'étais chez elle avec Demetri et Félix, avoua Jane tristement.

\- Mon père et Jane l'ont laissé filtré au court d'une discussion, admit Alec en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bella ne m'a rien dit, j'ai fouiné, lança Aro dépité. C'est son plus gros secret et il s'ébruite de plus en plus.

\- Mais je ne suis pas une balance, se fâcha à nouveau Rosalie. Et Emmett non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, intervint Kate gentiment. Bella en veut beaucoup à son père et elle a raison. Ce n'est pas par cachotterie qu'elle ne vous a rien dit, c'est par honte.

\- Bella doit bien être la seule personne au monde à ne pas vouloir être la fille de Charlie Stone, lança Emmett atterré.

\- Enfin si ça se sait, la carrière de Bella est foutu, analysa Edward. Personne ne la verra plus comme une actrice douée, tout le monde la verra comme la digne fille de son père.

\- Encore faut-il qu'elle survive pour ça, parce que là ce n'est pas la joie, s'agaça Aro en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise.

Il leur annonça le diagnostic du médecin. Qui n'était pas vraiment brillant. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec se lève et pique une crise.

\- C'est injuste putain ! S'énerva-t-il en claquant la porte de la salle d'attente derrière lui.

Jane s'élança à sa suite et Aro en fit de même. Edward se leva pour les rejoindre mais Rosalie l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse les entre eux, conseilla-t-elle sagement.

Edward s'avoua vaincu sur ce point. Aro rejoignit ses jumeaux dans un couloir où Alec était en train de jeter tout ce qu'il trouvait au sol.

\- Arrête bon sang ! Cria Jane en pleurant. Ça n'aide en rien.

\- Pour une fois qu'on était heureux, pour une fois qu'on était une vraie famille ! Il a fallu que cet enfoiré nous l'enlève. C'est dégueulasse ! Hurla Alec fou furieux.

Aro s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras. Il savait très bien pourquoi son fils réagissait aussi mal. Alec voulait que son père soit heureux et tout se passait bien avec Bella. De plus il adorait sa colocataire. Ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures de théâtre. Jane était peut-être la meilleure amie de Bella, mais Bella, elle était la meilleure amie d'Alec, parce qu'Alec n'avait pas grand nombre d'amis.

\- Elle n'est pas morte fils, lui chuchota Aro ému. Elle est encore là, à se battre. Il ne faut pas que l'on perde espoir tout de suite. Bella n'aimerait pas ça. Je veux la revoir et toi aussi. Alors ne l'enterre pas tout de suite. Si ça se trouve, tout se passera bien, sinon Charlie est encore un espoir. S'il est compatible, il pourra lui donner un bout de son foie.

\- Il est alcoolique depuis des années, quel genre de foie il va lui donner, se fâcha son fils.

\- Oui c'est pas faux ça, ajouta Jane en venant s'ajouter à leur câlin.

\- Les médecins vont vérifier tout ça et Charlie ne prendra pas le risque de donner un foie en mauvaise santé à sa fille. Moi aussi j'ai envie de pleurer et de tout casser. Seulement ça ne nous aidera pas. Rester les uns avec les autres, ça on sait faire et on va continuer ainsi. J'ai juste une question. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous était au courant que Bella était anémique ?

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête à l'unisson.

\- Sale petite cachottière, elle a bien tenu sa langue sur ce sujet, grogna Aro dépité. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle ne m'avoue pas ça ?

\- Parfois tu fais passer le petit ami avant le manager et parfois tu fais le contraire, lui expliqua gentiment Jane. Bella ne doit plus trop savoir à quel moment elle peut te dire ce genre de chose sans que tu passes en mode surprotecteur.

\- Et c'est mal de vouloir la protéger, même d'elle même ? Demanda son père déçu.

\- Non, bien au contraire. Mais tu connais Bella, c'est une solitaire de base. A trop vouloir la protéger, tu vas l'étouffer, lui conseilla Jane sagement.

\- Elle va s'en sortir hein ? Marmonna Alec n'osant plus redresser la tête.

\- Elle a plutôt intérêt si elle veut pas que j'aille lui botter le cul au paradis, trancha Jane en posant sa tête sur celle de son jumeau.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, les rassura Aro en leur frottant le dos. Bella a encore trop de choses à faire. Elle n'a pas encore été au mariage de James, elle n'a pas encore obtenu d'oscar, elle n'a pas encore eu assez de temps pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Charlie.

\- Elle ne t'a pas encore épousé et vous n'avez pas encore fait de bébé, alors oui, je suis d'accord, ça ne peux pas finir comme ça, ricana Jane essayant de ramener un peu de gaîté dans tout ce drame.

Ça eut au moins l'effet de faire sourire son père et son frère.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça. Tu te rends compte du temps que tu as mis à t'y faire, se moqua Alec en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Oui et bien il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

\- Enfin là, l'idée mariage bébé est un peu prématurée, les calma Aro avec un maigre sourire.

\- C'est la femme de ta vie, lança Alec sûr de lui.

\- Je sais, répondit juste son père en les serrant fort dans ses bras.

Effectivement il le savait. Ce qu'Aro ressentait à ce moment là était indescriptible. Parce qu'il pouvait la perdre à n'importe quel moment. Il savait à quel point il l'aimait. Aro était tombé amoureux d'elle au moment même où il l'avait vu la première fois. Quand elle l'avait défié en jouant le texte de Marie. Puis ça s'était amplifié à chaque nouvelle découverte. Son humour, son caractère, son répondant, son être entier. Aro aimé tout chez elle. Alors il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Ils attendirent encore, rejoignant les autres dans la salle d'attente. Charlie finit par revenir, le visage fermé, attendant les résultats de ses analyses. Il avoua à Aro qu'à cause de ses antécédents, l'équipe médicale avait fait des tests en plus pour être sûr que tout se passerait bien. Rosalie eut la bonne idée de leur faire livrer à manger, enfin bonne idée si quelqu'un avait pu manger quelque chose. Ils passèrent la nuit affalé sur les fauteuils à somnoler pour certain, à dormir pour d'autre. Les médecins leur avaient bien conseillé de rentrer chez eux, qu'ils appelleraient en cas de changement, mais personne n'avait voulu bouger de là où ils étaient. D'autres ne cessaient d'appeler pour avoir des nouvelles : Carlisle, Jasper, Garrett et même un certain Alistair qu'Aro ne connaissait absolument pas. Aro regarda autour de lui dans la matinée, ils étaient encore tous en tenue de soirée. Cette avant première était vraiment réussie niveau spectacle et impact médiatique, malheureusement ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons. Alors que tout le monde dormait hormis Aro et Alec, Caïus, Marcus, Isabella et Heidi débarquèrent en envoyant bouler une infirmière qui les empêcher de passer. Ça eut au moins l'effet de réveiller tout le monde.

\- Je vous dis qu'il y a déjà trop de monde dans cette salle d'attente, tenta encore une fois de les arrêter l'infirmière.

\- Si elle se met encore sur mon chemin celle là, je lui fourre mon poing dans la gueule ! S'énerva Heidi le regard tueur.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle, demanda Caïus en faisant son plus beau sourire enjôleur à l'infirmière.

\- Bon d'accord mais pas trop de bruit, c'est un hôpital ici, pas un vestiaire.

\- Oh retenez moi, vociféra Heidi en se mordant le poing.

Sa mère l'emmena à sa suite, la poussant presque pour qu'elle arrête de tuer la pauvre infirmière du regard. Une fois qu'Heidi eut lâcher la femme des yeux elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

\- On sait quand tu arrives toi, ricana-t-il en la serrant fort contre lui.

Caïus et Marcus en firent de même avec leur frère, se rendant bien compte qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Rien qu'à voir les visages d'Alec et Jane, les oncles comprirent vite que plus les heures passées, plus leur moral en prenait un coup.

\- Vous devriez aller prendre une douche et vous changer, conseilla Marcus sagement.

\- Non je ne bouge pas d'ici tant que je n'en sais pas plus, trancha Aro intraitable.

\- Pareil, lancèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

\- Bella n'aimerait pas vous voir comme ça, intervint Isabella en s'approchant d'eux. Je le sais parce qu'elle est pareille que moi. Et moi je détesterai savoir que je vous ai obligé à dormir sur une chaise avec cette robe pour certaines et ces costumes pour d'autres, surtout lorsqu'ils sont couvert de sang.

\- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai des nouvelles, répondit Aro intransigeant.

Isabella posa sa main sur la joue d'Aro et lui fit un sourire tendre. Elle lui caressa la joue et le laissa tranquille. Retournant voir Charlie, Isabella se mit à lui caresser les cheveux comme un gosse. L'acteur se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère. La porte de la salle d'attente fini par s'ouvrir à nouveau avec fracas.

\- Je vous ai rien demandé, alors allez voir ailleurs si je m'y trouve ! Ragea la femme en arrivant en tuant l'infirmière du regard.

Commençant à en avoir marre de se faire recevoir, la fameuse infirmière préféra partir avant de se prendre encore pour son grade. Une fois la salle d'attente refermée, un silence sans nom tomba.

\- Merveilleux ! cracha Isabella en serrant les dents. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

Renée les fusilla tous du regard, plus particulièrement Charlie. Elle serra les poings et jeta sa valise sur la chaise la plus proche. Aro ferma les yeux en soupirant, autant se suicider tout de suite, parce qu'il ne survivrait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

 **Mouah...mouah ah ah… Je sais que c'est mal de finir comme ça, mais j'aime bien moi ! Bisous !**


	20. Conflit

**Hello tout le monde ! Vous savez quoi ? Après étude de ma page de profil, je me suis rendu compte que cette fic était la deuxième dans le classement de mes fics avec les plus de reviews. "Deuxième chance" étant loin, loin devant. Alors je tenais à vous remercier chaleureusement ( rien à voir avec la chaleur qu'il fait dehors, non vraiment je vous jure). Enfin bref. Vous attendiez un face à face Charlie/Renée, désolé mais il va être de courte durée, je vous en ai prévu un autre à la place. Mais ne vous en faite pas le Charlie/Renée reviendra.**

 **aussidagility: Mais non, je ne vais pas tuer Bella, j'en ai encore besoin pour lui faire des misères… Mais oui je te confirme que ça risque d'être tendu. Bisous !**

 **Berenice: oui je sais, je suis sans cœur. Non je ne pars pas en vacances, par contre je bosse tout l'été, donc j'espère que je trouverai le temps d'écrire. Bisous !**

 **MC: Merci, je prend cet oscar avec bonheur et je saurais m'en montrer digne. Tout se trouve dans l'élément de surprise. Bisous !**

 **Allez bonne lecture tout le monde ! Bisous !**

* * *

Le silence était tranchant. Aro savait très bien que le premier qui dirait un mot engagerait la guerre. Caïus et Marcus regardèrent la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Encore deux qui n'allaient pas tarder à savoir le plus grand secret de Bella. Parce que là, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait le temps de faire sortir ses frères avant que la première salve parte. N'y tenant plus, Renée engagea les hostilités.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ma fille ? Siffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Regardez où elle en est !

\- La faute à qui ! S'énerva Charlie en se levant.

Kate tenta de l'attraper pas la manche pour l'arrêter, mais il fut plus rapide et se dégagea facilement.

\- C'est ce Mike Newton qui lui a tiré dessus et à ce que je sache, c'est toi qui lui a présenté ! L'attaqua l'acteur fou de rage.

\- Oh mais monsieur Stone est tellement parfait, se moqua Renée en le foudroyant des yeux. Dans ce cas où étais-tu ?

Personne n'osait les interrompre. Marcus tourna son regard vers Aro, choqué, commençant à comprendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour faire le lien entre ce que Bella avait pu lui confier et ce qu'il voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Caïus, lui, était toujours perdu.

\- Quel père étais-tu ? Cracha-t-elle folle de rage. C'est bien gentil de se réveiller une fois quelle est majeure et vaccinée. Mais tu étais où quand elle faisait ses dents, quand j'étais appelé par l'école parce qu'elle était malade. Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui chantait des berceuses pour l'endormir ? Je crois bien que non !

\- Parce que toi tu étais une mère parfaite, c'est évident ! Vociféra Charlie en la pointant du doigt. Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Tes parents n'arrêtaient pas de me le dire. La seule fois où tu as failli perdre sa garde, c'était à mon initiative, pas à celle de tes parents. Parce que eux ils savaient que tu mettais Bella à l'école même quand elle était malade. Que tu la traînaient sur les routes la nuit pour aller chez tes amants, parce que tu refusais de la mettre chez eux. Qu'elle restait seule à la maison pendant des heures, parce que tu avais disparu de la surface de la planète...

\- Mais j'étais là ! Cria-t-elle en serrant les poings. Je n'étais pas parfaite mais j'étais là ! C'est ma fille !

\- Et c'est la mienne également ! Hurla Charlie rouge de colère.

\- Oh putain de merde ! Lança Caïus bouche bée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il venait enfin de faire la connexion entre tout ce qu'il entendait.

\- Oh la pauvre, oh putain la pauvre, ajouta-t-il en secouant sa main. Ah je comprend mieux Bella maintenant.

\- C'est bon Caïus, intervint Marcus en lui faisant signe de se taire.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas régler ce genre de compte un autre jour ? Demanda Aro sentant déjà poindre un mal de tête. Il est question de Bella en ce moment, pas de vos petites querelles.

\- Justement, comment va Bella ? S'inquiéta Renée en regardant Aro.

\- Les médecins attendent de voir si ce qu'ils ont entreprit sur le foie de Bella fonctionne ou si une greffe est nécessaire. Si l'une de ses actions échoue et que le corps de Bella est plus récalcitrant, ses organes arrêteront de fonctionner les uns derrière les autres.

Renée mit une main sur sa bouche avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle recula jusqu'à s'adosser contre le mur.

\- Bella est A-, je ne suis même pas compatible, pleura Renée en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. C'est la seule personne qu'il me reste, je ne peux pas la perdre. C'est ma fille...

\- Moi je suis peut-être compatible, avoua Charlie préférant lui dire maintenant plutôt que de la laisser se noyer dans son désespoir.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton foie d'alcoolique de mes deux dans le bide de mon enfant unique ! Cria Renée méchamment.

Charlie se prit l'attaque en pleine face. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Bella avait eut raison encore une fois, Renée était au courant. Renée était toujours au courant.

\- Bella a bien la moitié de vos gènes et pourtant elle n'est pas aussi débile que vous, attaqua Isabella en se mettant à côté de son fils. Alors elle aura un bout du foie de Charlie si c'est ce qui peut lui sauver la vie.

\- Sauf que je suis le seul membre officiel de sa famille, trancha Renée avec son air supérieur. Et donc je suis décisionnaire. Si je ne veux pas que cette greffe se fasse, elle ne se fera pas. Ils la mettront sur une liste d'attente et elle sera prioritaire. Je ne signerai aucun papier qui obligerait Bella à vivre avec un bout de ton foie atrophié en elle.

\- Moi je vous y obligerai s'il le faut, balança Aro froidement. S'il y a une chance de sauver Bella, alors je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos contentieux. Je m'en tape que vous soyez des parents abominables, je m'en tamponne que vous ne sachiez pas vous mettre d'accord et je m'en contre fou de qui vient ce putain de foie. Ce que je sais c'est que si Bella vient à en avoir besoin, elle aura le premier foie qui lui sauvera la vie, y compris celui de Charlie s'il est viable. Alors oui, Renée, je vous obligerai à signer cette saloperie de papier.

\- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'y contraindre, siffla-t-elle têtue.

Isabella et Rosalie durent retenir Heidi et Jane. Chacune d'entre elles avaient envie de lui en coller une, mais là, c'était le combat d'Aro et tout le monde savait à quel point il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'ai plusieurs idées, il faut vraiment que je vous les expose ? Menaça-t-il voyant qu'elle ne baissait pas la garde. Comme dire à votre nouveau compagnon que vous avez une fille bien connue de plus et que vous n'êtes pas capable de passer au dessus de votre haine pour lui sauver la vie. Si vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de le faire, je peux déjà vous dire que cet homme s'appelle Phil Dwyer, que c'est un mania des affaires, qui avant était base-balleur professionnel. Dois-je vous donner son adresse pour vous convaincre. Sinon je peux tout aussi bien sortir devant l'hôpital et vous tailler un short devant tous les paparazzis. Écrire un livre sur la vie de Bella. Dites moi, vous préférez quoi ?

\- Vous êtes prêt à n'importe quoi n'est-ce pas ? S'énerva Renée dégoûtée.

\- A la différence de vous, je suis capable de tout pour défendre ceux que j'aime, la tacla froidement Aro en la tuant du regard.

Ce fut une douche froide pour Renée. Se faire remettre en place par Aro n'était pas sans douleur pour son orgueil. Il avait raison, c'était là où ça faisait le plus mal. Elle finit par s'asseoir en se frottant le visage. Isabella attrapa son fils pour le faire asseoir à son tour. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. L'ambiance devint encore plus pesante, si c'était possible. Caïus finit par être emmené en dehors de la salle d'attente par Marcus qui n'arrivait plus à le faire taire dû au choc de la paternité de Charlie. Jane, commençant à perdre patience, parti chercher une télécommande pour la salle d'attente. Mais après être tombé sur une chaîne d'info, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'éviter. Les images de l'avant première avaient été filmé et ne cessaient de tourner en boucle. Chacun resta muet devant la scène qui se rejouait sous leurs yeux. On pouvait clairement voir la peur sur le visage de Bella. Puis la journaliste reprit l'antenne parce que quelqu'un avait quelque chose à dire.

\- _Ce garde du corps a tué mon fils, alors qu'il aurait juste eu besoin de tirer dans l'épaule ou ailleurs,_ pleura la femme à la télé.

\- Non mais je rêve, s'énerva Renée en fusillant l'écran du regard.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est la mère de Mike Newton, cracha Renée dégoûtée.

\- Elle est en train de monter tout le monde contre moi, à la télé, sur les réseaux sociaux, avoua Demetri en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis que l'assassin du mec désespéré qui a tiré sur son ex petite amie. Selon eux je suis un monstre.

\- Mais c'est inadmissible ! Se scandalisa Kate en se levant. Avant d'être le garde du corps de Bella, tu es son ami. Il faut leur faire comprendre que tu l'as fait pour lui sauver la vie. Je vais aller leur dire ma façon de penser moi.

\- Pas besoin, l'interrompit Renée le regard tueur en se levant. Cette partie là, je m'en charge.

Elle fit un signe pour que Demetri la suive. Il fronça les sourcils puis accepta enfin. Le reste de la salle d'attente se regarda, inquiet.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? questionna Isabella sceptique.

\- Oh que oui s'en est une, sourit Kate n'y ayant même pas pensé elle même. Quoi de mieux pour faire taire la mère éplorée du tueur, que la mère éplorée de la victime.

\- Et puis elle sait déjà se faire plaindre quand il n'y a pas grand chose, alors là qu'elle a une raison de gueuler, croyez bien qu'elle va faire chialer l'Amérique entière, trancha Alec blasé.

\- C'est à elle qu'on devrait décerner un oscar, grommela Jane en se rongeant les ongles.

Ils attendirent tous l'apparition de Renée à la télé. Ils étaient à la fois inquiet et impatient. Ils surent exactement quand elle sortit de l'hôpital parce que les journalistes se mirent à se marcher les uns sur les autres.

\- Comment oses-tu ! Hurla Renée les larmes aux yeux en tuant la mère de Mike du regard. Ton psychopathe de fils a tiré sur Ma fille à trois reprises ! Tu crois qu'il fallait quoi de plus pour l'arrêter ? Une balle dans le bras n'aurait certainement pas suffit ! Cet homme, ce garde du corps, a fait ce qu'il a pu pour protéger Bella ! Et tu lui reproches ?

Un silence sans nom c'était installé devant l'hôpital, les journalistes se délectaient de ce qui se passait devant eux. N'en loupant pas une miette.

\- Bella est entre la vie et la mort, enchaîna Renée pleurant pour de bon cette fois ci. Nous ne savons même pas si elle va s'en sortir et toi tu viens pleurer devant les caméras pour te faire plaindre. Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que ton fils était recherché par la police depuis plus de deux ans pour avoir levé la main sur ma fille. Il l'avait déjà envoyé à l'hôpital à l'époque. Que si elle avait des gardes du corps, c'était justement parce que ton fils la pourchassait et l'effrayait. Il a brûlé son appartement ! Et maintenant tu viens pleurer parce qu'il est mort ? Mais il te fallait combien d'alerte pour que tu le raisonnes ? C'était ton fils, tu m'avais promis que tu lui ferais entendre raison. Regarde aujourd'hui où nous en sommes ! Ma fille va peut-être mourir parce que ton fils était un tueur. Mike ne méritait pas de vivre et avec ce qu'il a fait, de tout façon, la peine de mort lui aurait pendu au nez. Nous sommes en Amérique ici et tiré dans une foule n'est jamais une bonne idée.

Les journalistes acquiescèrent à cette annonce et la mère de Mike se mit à pleurer encore plus. Renée ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant, elle détestait les gens qui pleurait ainsi. Bella l'avait toujours su et avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas le faire.

\- Mike sera à présent connu comme l'ex petit ami fou qui a tiré sur l'actrice la plus prometteuse de sa génération parce qu'elle était trop bien pour lui. Bella est un ange descendu du ciel. Il n'y a pas plus gentil ni plus adorable. C'est une fille exceptionnelle et c'est le seul enfant que j'aurai jamais. Si jamais elle ne survie pas, c'est ma mort que tu auras sur la conscience. Rentre chez toi maintenant, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici.

Renée rentra en s'effondrant dans les bras de Demetri. A peine eurent-ils passer les portes, qu'elle se redressa et essuya ses larmes. Demetri fut choqué.

\- Tout ça c'était de la comédie, se scandalisa-t-il sidéré.

\- Non. J'aime réellement ma fille et je suis sincèrement furieuse contre cette femme. J'ai dit ce que je pensais, seulement, en général, je n'aurais pas pleuré comme ça. Mais il fallait que j'en mette une grosse couche pour qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais chouiner. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour ma fille, mais je peux au moins vous protéger comme je le peux. Bella vous apprécie beaucoup, c'est une des choses que j'ai pu comprendre lors de nos rares conversations téléphoniques. Ils ont raison, je ne suis pas une bonne mère, mais personne n'est parfait. Je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour Bella. Si elle s'en sort se sera grâce à vous. Ne vous en veuillez pas pour Mike, vous avez agis en héros, pas en monstre.

Demetri la remercia en lui serrant la main. Lui ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un héros. Au contraire, il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué.

Dans la salle d'attente ils étaient tous muet, scotché par la prestation de Renée.

\- Elle est douée, s'exclama Kate n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle a réussi en quelques phrases à recentrer la haine sur Mike et non plus sur Demetri. A exacerber cette haine en disant que ça faisait longtemps que Mike en avait après Bella, que les coupables sont probablement ses parents qui n'ont pas su le remettre dans le droit chemin quand ils savaient qu'il déviait. Tout ça en dépeignant un portrait angélique de Bella et se faire passer pour une mère en plein désespoir. Brillant !

\- Ouais, cracha Charlie en serrant les dents. Elle a des années de pratique quand il s'agit de faire haïr quelqu'un et de se faire bien voir. Renée est une grande manipulatrice et elle excelle dans l'art.

\- C'est un point sur lequel je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Malgré tout, tu n'es pas irréprochable, le prévint sa mère intransigeante. Si tu l'avais été à la base, elle n'aurait jamais eu la matière nécessaire pour faire en sorte que ta fille te déteste. Il n'y a pas plus vengeresse qu'une femme bafouée et crois moi, celle là, elle en a en réserve. Ne te fatigue pas avec Renée, tu n'as rien à y gagner, concentre toi sur ta fille. C'est la seule qui importe.

Charlie essaya bien de se convaincre de garder son calme. Mais lui devait se taire. Lui n'avait pas le droit de dire à la face du monde à quel point il haïssait Mike pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa fille. C'était une des choses que Charlie s'était promis de ne pas faire. Bella ne lui pardonnerai jamais s'il disait à tout le monde qu'il était son père.

\- Et moi je peux me fatiguer avec elle ? Intervint Heidi en regardant ses ongles. Parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher et j'ai bien envie de lui en coller une.

\- Où va le monde si la plus sage d'entre nous s'avère être moi, se moqua Isabella en secouant la tête.

Aro fermait les yeux en s'intimant la patience. Lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'ils se taisent tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il avait besoin de nouvelle de Bella ou il allait finir par péter un câble. Renée ne tarda pas à revenir et devant les regards de l'assemblée, elle préféra se taire. Mais au fond, elle avait fait l'effort de se montrer aux caméras en sachant bien que son nouveau compagnon pouvait tomber sur les images. A l'heure du déjeuner, Rosalie et Emmett ramenèrent une fois de plus de quoi manger, à la différence que cette fois ci, elle insista pour que tout le monde mange un bout.

\- Je n'en veux pas je t'ai dis ! S'énerva Aro le regard tueur.

\- Bella n'aimerait pas..., commença Rosalie têtue.

\- Ne me dis ce que Bella aimerait ou non, cracha l'acteur froidement. Elle n'a besoin de personne pour parler à sa place.

\- Je sais que tu es à cran, mais ça ne sert à rien de t'affamer.

\- Je n'ai pas faim ! Lança Aro en appuyant bien le dernier mot. Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors laisse moi tranquille.

\- Oh Seigneur, je ne sais pas comment fais Bella pour te supporter ! T'es infernal !

\- Rosalie laisse le, conseilla Emmett en venant la chercher.

Le colosse préféra éloigner sa compagne de la bombe à retardement que représentait Aro. Même Alec et Jane grignotèrent quelque chose. Mais Aro préféra continuer à ruminer dans son coin, s'éloignant des autres pour trouver un peu de tranquillité. Il l'eut pendant une heure, avant que Renée ne vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Soupirant, Aro espéra fortement avoir la patience de la supporter.

\- Votre fils a la langue bien pendue, s'exclama-t-elle doucement.

\- Votre fille également, rétorqua Aro sur le même ton.

\- Je ne voulais pas de tout ça pour Bella. Je voulais qu'elle aie une vie paisible, avec un métier normal.

\- Dans un appart pourri avec un gentil petit ami ayant la main leste, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Aro.

\- Peut-être que quand elle ira mieux, elle se rendra compte que tout ça n'est que folie.

\- La seule folie là dedans c'est de constater que Bella est saine d'esprit avec la famille qu'elle se tape.

\- Vous avez un avis bien arrêté sur la question. Je suppose que vous avez déjà choisi le camp de Charlie...

\- Il n'y a pas de camp Madame Swan, hormis peut-être celui de Bella. Les gens qui sont ici, en dehors de la famille de Bella, n'en ont rien à faire de vos petites querelles. Ils sont ici parce qu'ils aiment votre fille. Parce qu'elle est exceptionnelle et que nous réveiller demain dans un monde où elle ne serait plus là, nous serait intolérable.

Renée grimaça en secouant la tête.

\- Vous êtes son Charlie, se désola-t-elle affectée. Vous l'avez endoctriné, ensorcelé, entraîné avec vous dans votre monde en lui promettant monts et merveilles. Et le jour où vous aurez obtenu ce que vous voulez d'elle, vous l'abandonnerez, la laissant le cœur en miette. Alors épargnez lui ça, par pitié, je suis assez bien placé pour savoir à quel point ça fait mal et ça nous change.

\- A la différence que je ne suis pas Charlie, que Bella n'est pas vous et que personnellement, votre avis, j'en ai rien à foutre. A mes yeux, il n'y a que Bella, elle et elle seule. Pas son père, pas sa mère, rien qu'elle. Et ce qui vous emmerde vraiment dans tout ça, c'est que votre fille réussisse là où vous avez échoué. Charlie l'aime, je l'aime et les gens en général l'aiment. Elle deviendra une grande actrice, non pas parce qu'elle est la fille de son père mais parce qu'elle est douée. Et un jour je l'épouserai et un jour je lui ferai des enfants. Alors ce jour là nous serons heureux, ce que vous n'avez jamais su être.

\- Vous êtes extrêmement blessant, l'accusa-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Je le suis tout particulièrement avec ceux qui font du mal à la femme que j'aime. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai trouvé des larmes dans les yeux de votre fille à cause de vous. Vous l'avez abandonné pour aller vivre la belle vie, comme son père. Après tout, vous ne valait pas mieux que lui.

N'en supportant pas plus, Renée se leva et disparut de la salle d'attente en retenant ses larmes. Marcus vint se mettre à côté de lui en croisant les bras.

\- Toi tu as été méchant, comprit l'aîné désapprobateur.

\- Elle n'avait qu'à pas venir m'emmerder alors qu'il est évident que je veux être seul, grogna Aro mauvais.

\- C'est une mère malgré tout, qui attend de savoir si sa fille va s'en sortir...

\- Elle s'en fout de sa fille, la première chose qu'elle a fait en arrivant ici c'est se prendre la tête avec Charlie, ce n'est pas de demander des nouvelles de Bella. Elle d'abord, sa fille ensuite, ça a toujours été ainsi et j'en ai plein le cul. Il y en a marre qu'elle blesse Bella.

\- D'accord, donc tu n'as pas du tout passé ta frustration sur elle, se moqua Marcus en retenant son sourire.

Aro ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Honnêtement, il devait admettre que si. Mais à ses yeux Renée le méritait.

\- Je n'irai pas m'excuser, marmonna Aro têtu.

\- Je ne te le demande pas, répondit son frère en levant les mains devant lui. Mais si Bella se sent blessée par sa mère, c'est peut-être parce que malgré tout, elle l'aime.

\- Dégage, j'ai horreur quand tu as raison.

Marcus lui mit une grande tape dans le dos. Une heure de plus passa avant qu'un médecin revienne. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans la pièce que tout le monde se leva attendant de savoir. Aro lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait parler devant l'assemblée, de tout façon à ce stade, ils n'avaient plus rien à cacher.

\- La greffe ne se fera pas, annonça le chirurgien avec un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas compatible ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Charlie paniqué.

\- Si vous l'êtes, mais la greffe ne se fera pas, parce qu'elle ne sera pas nécessaire. Le foie de Mademoiselle Swan se porte pour le mieux. Il a repris sa fonction. Elle a passé l'étape la plus critique.

Des cris de joie explosèrent dans toute la salle d'attente, Aro, lui, se mit à pleurer dans ses mains sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Jane et Alec ne tardèrent pas à lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Nous la gardons en réanimation pour l'instant, si son état reste stable, elle sera transférée aux soins intensifs dans la soirée.

\- Pouvons nous la voir ? Demanda Charlie avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas pour l'instant non, ce soir peut-être, répondit le chirurgien. Profitez-en pour rentrez chez vous. Nous vous appelons au moindre changement.

Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement. Soulagé, mais pas encore tout à fait, Aro serra ses enfants contre lui en les embrassant.

\- Rentrez à la maison avec Demetri et Félix, moi je vais rester là jusqu'à ce soir, leur dit-il ému.

\- Papa, viens avec nous, ça ne servira à rien de plus de rester..., tenta Jane doucement.

\- Non, tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu, je ne bouge pas d'ici, s'entêta-t-il.

Aro finit par tourner son regard vers l'assemblée. Charlie serrait sa mère dans ses bras. Heidi avait la tête posé sur celle de Kate. Edward, Emmett et Rosalie étaient ensemble. La seule à être seule, c'était Renée, qui pleurait silencieusement de soulagement. Aro s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

\- Prenez votre valise, ordonna-t-il sous son regard surpris. Je suis peut-être un connard, mais je ne laisserais pas la mère de la femme que j'aime dehors. Vous allez loger chez moi le temps qu'on en sache plus.

Renée attrapa sa main avec reconnaissance. Demandant gentiment à Félix de prendre le relais, Aro se réinstalla dans son siège. Marcus et Caïus se sourirent en se mettant chacun d'un côté de leur frère. Ils ne le laisseraient pas seul. Les uns derrière les autres, ils disparurent tous, laissant les frères Volturi entre eux.

\- Enfin quand même, la fille de Charlie Stone, soupira Caïus. T'imagine un peu la génération suivante. Enfant de Aro Volturi et Bella Swan, petit enfant de Charlie Stone, sacré palmarès.

Aro et Marcus se regardèrent en soupirant. Caïus avait exactement la même réaction qu'Alec.

\- Et puis sa sœur c'est une putain de bombe, gémit-il en fermant les yeux. Je sens que nous aurions très bien fini la soirée si tout ça n'était pas arrivé.

Aro se mit à sourire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver le modèle féminin de Caïus.

\- Au moins on sait que si Bella a besoin d'un foie ou d'un rein un jour, on peut toujours demander à son père, balança Marcus préférant changer de sujet.

\- Je suis heureux de constater que malgré le fait que ce soit des parents médiocres, ils ont tous les deux pensaient à lui donner un bout de leur foie. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas perdre espoir, conclut Aro en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Ils restèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le chirurgien ne revienne dans l'après midi.

\- Ah, je vois qu'il y a eu du vide, constata-t-il en voyant la salle d'attente. Nous venons de la transférer en soins intensifs, si vous voulez la voir, suivez moi.

Aro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Laissant ses frères dans la salle d'attente, il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la chambre de Bella. Elle dormait, des tuyaux semblaient partir d'elle dans tous les sens. Puis cette machine à côté qui sonnait les battements de son cœur firent battre un peu plus celui d'Aro, elle était vivante. S'élançant vers elle, Aro prit la main libre de Bella et l'embrassa avant de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Ses dernières analyses sont encourageantes. Elle s'est bien battue.

\- Merci, merci d'avoir tout fait pour la sauver, lança Aro sincère.

\- C'est mon travail. Si elle se réveille, ne la fatiguez pas de trop. Elle va avoir besoin de repos.

Aro la regarda de plus près en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Elle est tellement blanche, marmonna-t-il inquiet.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, avoua le docteur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle a passé l'étape la plus critique. Si tout ce passe bien, elle va reprendre des couleurs très vite. Nous la surveillons de près.

Le remerciant encore une fois, Aro se concentra sur Bella. Le chirurgien s'en alla, les laissant seule. L'acteur était tellement heureux de la voir vivante. Même si elle était blanche, même si elle était branchée de partout. Tant qu'elle était en vie c'était le principal. Elle ne se réveilla pas ce soir là. Lorsque l'équipe médicale le mit dehors, Aro se décida enfin à aller prendre une douche et à manger un peu. Puis il finit par s'effondrer dans son canapé sous les yeux attendris de ses enfants et de Renée.

\- Avez vous une couverture, demanda cette dernière sous les regards peu avenants des jumeaux.

Alec fit l'effort de lui en ramener une. Renée la prit et la déposa sur Aro. Toute la journée elle l'avait vu s'inquiéter pour Bella, sans jamais lâcher le morceau.

\- Ma fille a bien choisi et votre père avait raison. Il n'est pas Charlie.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle dit avant d'aller se coucher. Les jumeaux se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Ils espérèrent néanmoins qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps parmi eux.

Le lendemain, Aro, Renée et les jumeaux furent les premiers au chevet de Bella. L'équipe médicale leur demanda le plus grand silence possible. Comme s'ils avaient été bruyant dans la salle d'attente... Alors qu'ils discutaient le plus discrètement possible, Bella se mit à grogner. S'approchant tous d'elle, la brune finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Aro, gémit-elle en ayant un mal de chien à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je suis là amour, je suis là, lança-t-il en lui attrapant la main. Oh Bella !

\- Aro, je suis vivante ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, se mit-il à rire le plus discrètement possible.

Renée s'élança pour se mettre dans le champ de vision de sa fille.

\- Maman, s'étonna Bella se demandant si c'était vraiment réel.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. Comment te sens tu ?

\- Mal, répondit honnêtement la brune. Si je recroise Mike, je le bute.

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres, mais gardèrent le silence sur ce point pour le moment. Il y avait un temps pour chaque chose.

\- Je suis tellement fatiguée, avoua-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Alors dors ma puce, dors, conseilla Renée en l'embrassant sur le front.

Aro déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et lui souffla un je t'aime. Elle avait besoin de repos et après confirmation du docteur, Bella était tiré d'affaire. Maintenant, Aro allait devoir reprendre les choses en main. Il ne laisserait plus Bella lui cacher des informations aussi importantes que son anémie et il ferait en sorte que Demetri n'ait pas de soucis avec la justice. La vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours, jusqu'à la prochaine péripétie.

* * *

 **Voilà, donc pas de gros gros fight entre Renée et Charlie, mais je vous promet qu'on les reverra ensemble, parce que c'est incontournable. Bisous !**


	21. Ping pong

**Salut tout le monde je suis de retour, mais je ne vais pas vous jouer un mauvais tour je tiens à la vie. Bien comment vous vous sentez avec le retour de la mère exceptionnelle qu'est Renée ?**

 **aussidagility: Oui c'est incroyable, qui aurait pu croire que Renée servirait un jour. Mais contre toute attente ce fut le cas. Bisous !**

 **Berenice: Renée le retour, elle est loin d'être parfaite mais elle essaye d'être moins médiocre. J'essaye de vous mettre un chapitre par semaine pour l'instant je m'y tiens, pourvu que ça dure. Bisous !**

 **MC: j'aime les défis, mais j'en ai encore plein d'autre à accomplir, compte sur moi. Bisous !**

 **Sochic88: Oui tu as vu j'ai été gentille, je n'ai pas tué Bella. Effectivement là, elle ne va plus avoir le choix, il va bien falloir qu'elle se repose. Bisous !**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en vous faisant plein de gros bisous !**

* * *

Bella se redressa en grimaçant. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Enfin elle devrait s'estimer heureuse, elle était en vie. La brune avait bien vu qu'elle avait fait peur à Aro et très certainement aux autres.

\- Alors il est mort, demanda Bella n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Demetri a sauté la barrière et lui a tiré dessus, en pleine tête, avoua Aro en lui tenant la main. C'était ça où il allait continuer.

La brune resta paralysée quelques secondes avant de réaliser.

\- Alors c'est fini ?

\- Oui, répondit l'acteur avec un sourire tendre. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Tu vas enfin pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans avoir peur de ton ombre.

Bella eut du mal à y croire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou non de la mort de Mike, elle était soulagée, mais tout le reste lui semblait tellement flou qu'elle avait du mal à mettre des mots dessus.

\- Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça pour l'instant, comprit Aro en lui caressant la joue.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine, dit Bella en posant sa main sur celle de son amant.

\- C'est toi qui me balance ça, ricana-t-il en retrouvant le sourire. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Imagine un peu quelle tête tu aurais si tu avais été à ma place.

Bella comprenait très bien. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait voulu se faire tirer dessus et venir ici.

\- Maintenant tu vas avoir besoin de repos, lança Aro en retrouvant son sérieux. Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. Et je ferais en sorte de surveiller que tu le fasses. Parce que je n'ai plus envie d'apprendre au pire moment que tu es anémique.

La brune s'effondra en soupirant sur son oreiller. Elle n'avait pas réussie à se redresser beaucoup, mais là c'était sûr, elle ne se relèverait pas de si tôt.

\- Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ? Demanda l'acteur mécontent.

\- Tu étais déjà mort d'inquiétude à propos de Mike et tu voulais déjà que je lève le pied, si je te l'avais dis tu m'aurais séquestré à Solaris et je n'aurais plus vu la couleur de l'extérieur. Alors je ne t'ai rien dit, j'ai pris mon traitement et je me suis reposée.

\- Pas assez apparemment, puisque l'anémie était toujours là, contra-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de me prendre la tête dans mon état ? S'agaça-t-elle très vite. Parce que je ne vais pas avoir ma patience légendaire, ni ma force de frappe habituelle.

Cela eut au moins le fait de faire taire Aro sur ce sujet. Même s'il y reviendrai à n'en point douter.

\- Alors comme ça tu héberges ma mère, comprit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Elle était toute seule et même si c'était mérité, c'est ta mère malgré tout. Puis j'étais dans un moment de faiblesse...

\- Bien sûr c'est ça, se moqua-t-elle en lui frottant la joue. As-tu pensé à Jane un peu. Non parce que ma mère et Jane dans la même pièce j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée.

\- Oui et bien figure toi que ce n'est pas Jane la plus hargneuse sur ce point, mais Alec. Autant te dire qu'il ne peut pas encadrer Renée et que par la même occasion il adore tacler Charlie.

\- Mon dieu, Charlie et ma mère dans la même pièce, grimaça Bella en s'imaginant la scène. Si ça doit arriver dans ma chambre, je simule un malaise pour m'en sortir.

\- Merci de me prévenir.

Il posa sa tête sur la hanche de Bella et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, supplia-t-il.

\- Ma foi, si à l'avenir je peux éviter de me faire tirer dessus, je ne suis pas contre. Ce qui m'inquiète moi, c'est Deoxys, je ne serais jamais prête à temps.

\- Alors premièrement, ta santé passe avant ta carrière, deuxièmement, ils peuvent difficilement dire que tu simules puisque les images tournent en boucle sur les chaînes d'info et troisièmement, je m'en suis déjà occupé.

Bella lui mit une claque joueuse sur la tête qui le fit rire. Il la punissait de ne pas l'avoir informé de son anémie en faisant de la rétention d'information.

\- Ils vont décalés le tournage. Ils sont bien conscient qu'ils ne peuvent plus changer d'actrice. Mais du coup, tu devras tourner le Deoxys 2 et 3 à la suite. Pas de pause entre les deux.

\- Mais..., commença-t-elle à comprendre en serrant les dents. Ça veux dire que je ne pourrais pas faire la prochaine saison de la série.

\- C'est exact, ni celle ci, ni la suivante. Parce que j'ai avancé le tournage de la prochaine saison au vue des emplois du temps de chacun à la semaine qui vient et que tu seras en tournage de Deoxys lorsque la suivante sera en cours.

\- Tu m'évinces de la série parce que je suis anémique ? S'énerva-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Aro se redressa aussitôt inquiet. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Bien au contraire.

\- Je ne t'évince pas...

\- Bien sûr que si, tu fais en sorte de tourner la série en avance pour que je loupe deux saisons ! Vociféra-t-elle se sentant trahie.

\- Non je tourne la série en avance parce qu'Edward, Rosalie et Jasper commencent un tournage dans 3 mois, pile au moment où on devait enregistrer. De plus, tu n'es pas en état de faire Deoxys maintenant, il faut bien que tu te reposes pour pouvoir finir cette saga. Alors je l'avoue, l'idée de te faire quitter la série pour que tu prennes ton envol m'est passé par la tête, seulement je ne l'aurais pas fait. Sauf que la situation est totalement différente depuis que tu t'es fait tirer dessus.

\- Depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression d'être ta poupée savante, je fais ce que tu me dis, je signe ce que tu me dis et dans tout ça mon avis ne compte pas. Quand m'as tu demandé mon sentiment sur la question ? Quand ? Jamais. Tu savais que je tenais à la série et tu as fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas y retourner. Tu as lu des scriptes que tu as décidé de ne pas me présenter. Tu fais passer tes envies avant les miennes.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais, lança-t-il blessé qu'elle le pense.

\- Réfléchis-y un peu et tu verras que je ne suis pas si loin de la vérité.

Aro se tut devant sa colère. Il savait que la nouvelle ne passerait pas bien. Bella tenait à Secrets, c'était dans cette série qu'elle avait commencé. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de la brune, ce qui arracha le cœur d'Aro. Il tendit la main pour les essuyer mais Bella l'envoya bouler d'une main rageuse en les essuyant elle même. Est-ce qu'elle avait raison ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, oui. Est-ce qu'il se sentait coupable ? Maintenant qu'il avait vu à quel point ça faisait du mal à Bella, oui. Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire marche arrière ? Non. Il n'avait pas cherché à la blesser, il pensait vraiment que c'était le mieux pour elle. Mais comme la fois avec le contrat et Charlie, il comprit bien vite que ce qui était bon pour la carrière de Bella ne l'était peut-être pas pour son moral.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il tout penaud.

\- Laisse tomber, de toute façon c'est trop tard, répondit-elle rageusement en essayant définitivement ses larmes. Puis ça fait beaucoup de chose en peu de temps là.

Aro comprit vite qu'il avait encore gaffé. Et une chose de plus à ajouter à la liste de Bella pour la persuader de changer de manager. Au final, elle avait peut-être raison, il n'était pas capable de séparer le privé du professionnel. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Bella fut surprise de voir Marcus passer sa tête.

\- Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'être vivante ? Demanda-t-il en entrant.

Bella retrouva légèrement le sourire et lui tendit les bras. Marcus ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant de venir lui faire un câlin.

\- Ça à pas l'air d'aller, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Oui, oui, sourit Bella en lui frottant le bras. Le médecin est passé ce matin, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, il y a juste mon bras qui va demander un peu de rééducation, parce que mon épaule n'a pas trop appréciée. Et faire quelques contrôles pour mon foie de temps en temps pendant un an. Juste par précaution.

Marcus fronça les sourcils en se rendant bien compte qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il était doué pour ça. Aro remarqua bien l'expression de son frère.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus tourner dans Secrets parce que j'ai décalé le tournage et parce qu'elle va devoir tourner les deux Deoxys à la suite.

\- Et tu as trouvé intelligent de lui dire ça sur son lit d'hôpital ? Demanda Marcus froidement. T'en loupe pas une toi !

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, s'agaça Aro en croisant les bras.

\- Combien de temps avant que tu puisses te remettre ?

\- Un mois complet, plus un mois de rééducation. Tout ça dans le plus grand des repos, lança Bella avec hypocrisie.

\- Ça tombe bien, dans un mois, je m'en vais dans ma maison de campagne en Italie pour deux semaines, je t'embarque ! S'amusa Marcus fier de lui.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent en même temps Aro et Bella.

Aro, parce qu'à ces yeux c'était hors de question, Bella, parce qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Il lui faut du repos et de la rééducation, je ne pense pas qu'un voyage soit conseillé..., tenta Aro avant que Marcus lève sa main pour le faire taire.

\- Du repos, elle en aura dans ma maison de campagne ne t'en fais pas. Des kinés, il y en a bien assez en Italie. De plus, vous serez tous en tournage, donc incapable de lui tenir compagnie. Bella rêvait de voyager, je lui propose de le faire. Loin du boulot, loin des ennuis et surtout loin des paparazzis.

Aro se fit la réflexion que c'était surtout loin de lui ! En tournant son regard, Bella le comprit bien. Les yeux de la brune le menacèrent. S'il faisait une remarque négative, elle péterait un câble.

\- C'est une bonne idée, lança-t-il en serrant les dents.

S'il disait autre chose, elle lui en voudrait encore plus. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il accepta la proposition de son frère aîné. Ce qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs des fois cet emmerdeur.

\- Ça me fera du bien de changer d'air et ce n'est que deux semaines, le rassura Bella en voyant bien que c'était difficile pour lui. Et puis si je peux éviter d'entendre parler du tournage de Secrets alors que je n'y serai pas, je saute sur l'occasion. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous allez inventer pour la suite de mon personnage ?

\- Au début de la dernière saison, Marie et Jack se sont séparés parce qu'elle a compris qu'il se jouait d'elle. De là, Marie a fait une dépression et c'est là que Jack est vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. La saison c'est terminé sur le fait que Marie cachait un secret...

\- Oui merci, tu sais, celle là de saison, j'étais là pour la jouer, abrégea-t-elle de mauvais poil.

\- Et bien nous avons prévu de la faire partir chez sa tante à l'autre bout du pays, laissant des portes ouvertes pour la suite du scénario et puis du coup ça relance un axe narratif sur Jake. Puisque son oncle lui en veux et qu'Anthony est prêt à tout pour se venger.

\- Je vois que vous avez tout prévu, se désola-t-elle en se rallongeant dans son lit.

\- Allez ne désespère pas ma belle, ils n'ont pas fait mourir ton personnage, ça veut dire que tout est encore possible, la rassura Marcus avant de tuer son frère du regard.

Ils essayèrent bien de changer de sujet, mais le moral de Bella n'était plus vraiment aussi bon qu'avant qu'Aro lui annonce la nouvelle. Marcus fini par faire signe à son frère de sortir de la chambre pour lui parler. Aro ne se fit pas prier, il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son petit voyage.

Bella pendant ce temps là se mit à réfléchir. Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse d'être vivante. Néanmoins, elle avait mal partout, elle venait de perdre son premier rôle et elle se sentait en colère contre Aro. Au final, elle avait presque envie de partir maintenant en voyage. La porte de sa chambre fini par s'ouvrir sur Renée qui regardait le couloir avec des yeux exorbités, apparemment surprise.

\- Bonjour maman, la salua mollement Bella. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, rien, dédramatisa Renée en refermant la porte. Juste Aro et Marcus qui se prennent un peu le bec apparemment, mais rien de bien grave. Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

\- Mieux, répondit automatique la brune en faisant un maigre sourire. Et toi alors ? J'ai vu la retransmission du direct de la dernière fois, joli spectacle.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'aider ton ami comme j'ai pu. Et puis je pensais ce que je disais.

\- Quoi que les parents de Mike étaient coupable ou qu'il méritait de mourir ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça aussi, mais surtout la partie où elle aurait ma mort sur la conscience si je te perdais.

\- Pas de ça entre nous maman, s'il te plaît, lança la brune en secouant la tête.

Renée comprit bien la réaction de sa fille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la mère de Bella vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et lui prit les mains.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas la mère idéale et que je ne le serais jamais. Je sais aussi que j'ai des problèmes psychologiques que j'ai souvent reporté sur toi. Je sais que j'ai fait une grave erreur de croire Mike plutôt que toi. Que c'était mal de te mentir au sujet de ton père. Mais je veux que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive, quoique je dise de méchant ou d'insensé, je t'aime Bella. Tu es ma fille, ma fille unique. La seule personne qu'il me reste. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas bien. Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Isabella Stone pour que l'on s'entende bien.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la brune. L'entendre dire de la bouche de sa mère lui réchauffa le cœur, parce que ça devait brûler la langue de Renée.

\- Mais rien n'empêchera le fait que je suis ta mère et que tu es ma fille. Tu me connais assez pour savoir mes travers. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais faire des efforts. Je te dirais toute la vérité sur Charlie, tout du moins, celle que je connais. J'ai déjà appelé Phil pour le prévenir que je lui avais menti et que j'avais une fille extraordinaire. Il a compris et il souhaiterait de rencontrer.

\- Tu sais que j'ai le droit d'être en colère contre toi, lança Bella sérieusement.

\- Oui je le sais. Tu tiens tout de même la moitié de ton caractère de moi, se moqua Renée gentiment. Je sais que j'ai foiré et depuis longtemps. Mais il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi pour être une bonne mère. La seule chose dont tu peux être sûr, c'est que je t'ai toujours aimé.

\- Bien en gros tu as fait des erreurs, qui peuvent paraître impardonnables, mais comme tu m'aimes et moi aussi, alors je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque part un soupçon de pardon pour toi. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, du moins je l'espère.

\- Si je suis bien ta logique dans ce cas, je suis censé pardonner à Charlie également.

Le visage de Renée se décomposa et ses dents se serrèrent. Bella pouvait voir à la tête de sa mère que c'était une chose inenvisageable à ses yeux. Partager sa fille, d'accord, mais pas avec Charlie.

\- Parce que vous m'aimez, je devrais pardonner à chacun son abandon, ses travers et sa lâcheté ? Vous m'avez pris pour mère Teresa ? Je n'ai pas aussi bon cœur que tu le crois.

\- Oh si tu l'as, répondit Renée sûr d'elle. C'est juste que tu es en colère et plein de rancœur. C'est quelque chose que je connais bien et crois moi, ce ne sont pas des bonnes amies pour ton mental.

\- En gros tu me demandes de faire un effort ? Et si je te dis que j'en ferai un, si à ton tour, tu en fais un.

\- J'écouterai ce que tu as à dire.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Bella en se redressant. Bien dans ce cas. Charlie ne va pas tarder à passer cette porte. Je n'arrive pas à le voir comme mon père et je n'y arriverai probablement jamais. Mais par contre, je ne veux plus qu'il sorte de ma vie. J'apprécie l'homme à défaut d'aimer le père. Donc je te préviens tout de suite. Je continuerai à le voir et je continuerai à apprendre à le connaître. Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter ça, alors ce n'est même pas la peine de rester.

Bella vit bien que cette nouvelle fit mal à sa mère. Il n'y avait personne au monde que sa mère détestait plus que Charlie. Si vraiment elle acceptait, sa fille était prête à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

\- Je ne t'en empêcherais pas, jura Renée à contre cœur. De toute façon je m'imagine bien qu'avec ton caractère je n'ai pas le choix. Mais ne m'oblige pas à le supporter plus que nécessaire, je t'en pris.

\- Ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, vous le réglerez entre vous, promit sa fille en lui serrant la main. Mais je ne veux plus servir de balle dans votre partie de ping-pong. Démerdez vous l'un avec l'autre et laissez moi en dehors.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je ferai mieux de m'éclipser, s'il compte vraiment venir, je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous ne réglions pas nos comptes dans ta chambre.

\- Effectivement ça pourrait s'avérer être une bonne idée, mais tu viens juste d'arriver. Reste encore un peu avec moi.

Renée lui fit un sourire et accepta. Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment faillit perdre sa fille.

\- J'aime bien Aro, s'exclama Renée complice tout à coup. Il est différent des autres acteurs et il prend soin de toi.

\- Il y met un peu trop d'énergie à mon goût par moment, intervint froidement Bella en se rappelant ses dernières larmes.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça ma chérie, bien au contraire. Il a fait signer un contrat de confidentialité à toutes les personnes de l'hôpital qui aurait pu divulguer la paternité de Charlie. Il n'a pas quitté la salle d'attente avant d'avoir pu te voir, il n'a rien mangé tant qu'il ne savait pas si tu irais bien. Il t'aime. Et ce faire aimer de quelqu'un qu'on aime en retour est quelque chose de magnifique, alors, peu importe ce qu'il a fait qui te dérange tant, je suis certaine qu'il ne l'a pas fait dans le but de te faire du mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit au juste pour te convertir aussi vite ? Demanda sa fille suspicieuse.

\- Il m'a engueulé en me disant très clairement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je le pense intelligent et intransigeant. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Non, répondit honnêtement Bella avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est un homme passionné et passionnant.

Renée lui fit un clin d'œil, comprenant bien ce que Bella voulait dire par là. Alors qu'elles continuèrent à discuter, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et sur Charlie cette fois ci. Le cœur de Bella eut un petit sursaut de panique. « Oh mon Dieu ! » se dit-elle en cherchant déjà du soutien qui ne viendrait pas.

\- Bonjour Bella, salua-t-il avec un sourire avant que celui ci s'efface aussitôt. Renée.

Le dégoût et la froideur de Charlie surprirent sa fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Enfin si, une fois, quand il avait cogné sur Mike.

\- Je vais y aller, je reviendrai un peu plus tard, prévint Renée en se levant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de partir parce que j'arrive, on peut être assez intelligent pour se tenir dans la même pièce pendant une demi-heure sans se taper dessus, intervint Charlie en prenant une chaise.

\- Vraiment..., marmonna Bella pas du tout certaine sur ce point.

\- C'est évident, cracha Renée en se remettant à sa place.

La tension dans la chambre était palpable. Bella se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire pour détendre tout ça. De l'humour, peut-être.

\- Wow ! Je devrais m'estimer chanceuse, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai ma mère et mon père réunis dans la même pièce, en dehors de ma conception bien sûr !

Sa blague fit sourire légèrement Charlie qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Renée quant à elle, n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

\- J'ai croisé ton médecin, si tu veux je connais de très bons kinés, lui conseilla Charlie avant que Renée ne lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ainsi qu'un très bon addictologue si jamais ça s'avérait utile, sourit hypocritement la mère de Bella.

\- Quel dommage que ta mère n'ait jamais mis la main sur une psychologue compétent, rétorqua Charlie pas prêt à se faire humilier.

Bella se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Ce moment était inévitable et elle l'avait toujours su. Malheureusement, elle ne voulait pas faire l'arbitre.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'un psychologue avant de te rencontrer, relança-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Vraiment ? Ça c'est ton point de vue, pas le mien. Tu as toujours été obsessive et égocentrique.

\- Et toi drogué et alcoolique, que valait-il mieux avoir pour éduquer un enfant ?

\- Aucun des deux, voilà pourquoi j'aurais préféré que tu ne me fasses pas un enfant dans le dos ! S'énerva-t-il en serrant les poings avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Pas que je ne sois pas content que tu sois là Bella, je suis très fier de toi et de la personne que tu es devenu, mais ce n'est pas la vie que j'aurais voulu te donner si j'avais eu les moyens de t'en donner une autre.

\- Sauf qu'elle était là et que tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement...

\- Oui, j'aurais pu te l'enlever et la faire élever pas tes parents ou ma mère ! Mais Bella avait besoin de sa mère. C'est ça que tes parents me répondaient quand je voulais changer les choses à ma façon. Seulement je n'en ai jamais eu le courage parce que je savais au fond de moi que je ne serais pas le père qu'il lui fallait.

\- Du courage ? Tu me parles de courage Charlie ? Tu t'es barré en gueulant quand je t'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Tu n'es pas son père, tu es son géniteur, il y a une nuance là dedans.

\- Oh mon dieu qu'elle est subtile, se moqua-t-il ouvertement. Sauf que Bella, tu ne l'as pas fait seule. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu revenir dans votre vie et à chaque fois je me rendais compte que Bella me détestait de plus en plus. Alors oui je suis un lâche, j'ai tout fait en douce. J'ai donné de l'argent à tes parents pour les études de Bella et sa vie quotidienne. Puis chaque semaine j'attendais leur lettre avec impatience pour savoir comment elle allait. Je n'étais pas là et c'est un point sur lequel je ne peux pas me défendre, mais je m'intéressait à elle, je l'aimais. Et depuis que je la connais un peu mieux, je l'aime encore plus.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Charlie, siffla Renée furieuse. Tu ne peux pas revenir la bouche en cœur, les bras chargés de bons sentiments, juste parce que tu veux rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Je voulais de ma fille mais pas de toi ! Cria-t-il perdant patience.

\- Et tu crois que je ne le savais pas ?

Bella regardait la scène en soupirant. Heureusement que ce qui devait rester entre eux, se passait entre eux... La brune se demanda si elle n'allait pas appeler les infirmières pour qu'elles lui ramènent du pop-corn.

\- Tu m'as éjecté de ta vie comme une malpropre, alors que j'étais enceinte...

\- Ça c'est ta vision des choses, à mes yeux, j'ai juste rompu avec toi en te proposant de subvenir au besoin de Bella. Or tu as préféré disparaître que de la partager avec moi ! Heureusement que tes parents étaient là !

Bella continua à les regarder s'envoyer des fleurs, en se demandant s'ils se rappelaient au moins qu'elle était là, dans un lit d'hôpital. Ils avaient toujours une critique de plus sur l'autre, toujours quelques chose à rajouter et ils ne s'épuisaient pas. Quand est-ce qu'Aro revenait au juste ?

\- Puis Mike Newton ? Où est-ce que tu nous l'as trouvé celui là ? Demanda Charlie hors de lui.

\- Il était très bien au départ. Un garçon sérieux, avec un bon job...

\- Il était surtout complètement barjo. Mais entre barjo vous deviez bien vous entendre ! Il a frappé ta fille et pas qu'une fois. Et toi ta seule réaction ça a été de le défendre.

\- Mais je ne savais pas que l'histoire avait pris une telle ampleur, je pensais juste que c'était une querelle d'amoureux qui ne nécessitait pas la police...

\- Mais qui nécessitait un hôpital ! T'es conne ou tu en fais exprès ?

\- J'ai fait une erreur, une grosse erreur, d'accord ! Cria à son tour Renée. Mais comparé à toutes celles que toi tu as faite, j'ai de la marge.

\- Ce n'est pas un putain de concourt de celui qui merde le plus, vois tu ! Bella aurait pu mourir à cause de ce connard et toi tu étais à Paris en train de faire la gueule. Alors moi j'ai peut-être un peu forcé la main de Bella pour qu'elle apprenne à me connaître...

\- C'est peu de le dire..., marmonna Bella en sachant très bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'écouteraient.

\- …mais du moment que j'ai su qu'elle était en danger, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour lui venir en aide.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, chuchota Bella tout ouïe à présent.

\- J'ai harcelé Aro jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le nom de cet abruti et après j'ai fait en sorte de retrouver sa trace. Avant qu'il ne tire sur Bella, nous étions sur le point de l'attraper. Toi, où étais tu ?

C'était donc Aro qui avait lâché le morceau, Bella avait toujours soupçonné Demetri. D'ailleurs son garde du corps n'avait eu qu'une convocation à la police, avant qu'ils lâchent l'affaire, se rendant compte que si ça n'avait pas été Demetri, ça aurait été un des membres de la sécurité. Au moins son garde du corps n'avait plus rien à craindre.

\- Tu imagines un peu le choc que ça m'a fait quand j'ai su que Bella tournait un film avec toi ? Je pensais qu'elle allait...

\- Me cracher à la gueule, refusait de tourner avec moi, m'insulter, me frapper ? Continua Charlie en faisant la moue. Mais figure toi qu'elle l'a fait !

\- Bah c'est ma fille après tout, rétorqua Renée avec fierté.

\- C'est le pantin que tu endoctrinais, intervint Charlie ne lâchant pas le morceau. Sans toi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

\- Et sans toi, on s'en est toujours bien sorti, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu reviens maintenant.

Bella appuya discrètement sur le bouton rouge pour appeler l'infirmière. Trop, c'était trop. Elle n'était pas prête à subir ça, ni ce jour là, ni jamais. Ils lui donnaient mal à la tête. La brune fut surprise de voir Aro débarquer en courant, blanc comme un mort. Il se précipita vers elle avec inquiétude, il avait du voir la lanterne à l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tout va bien ? Tu as mal où ? L'interrogea-t-il en panique.

\- Ça va calme toi, le rassura-t-elle. Juste, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, peux tu mettre les deux pitbulls à la porte, parce que moi je n'ai pas la force de hurler et ils me fatiguent.

Aro se retourna, le regard vengeur. Il n'eut même pas à prononcer une phrase que Renée et Charlie s'excusèrent avant de sortir. L'infirmière vint vérifier ce qu'il se passait et Bella la supplia d'interdire les visites pendants une petite demi-heure, le temps qu'elle récupère de ce désastre.

\- Heureusement qu'ils étaient assez intelligent pour ne pas se taper dessus, grommela-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, ça fait beaucoup pour une journée, conseilla-t-il en lui remettant bien ses oreillers.

Bella l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Aro en profita avec bonheur, surtout qu'il estimait ne pas le mériter.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur, murmura-t-il avec un sourire tendre. Pourtant aujourd'hui je n'ai pas été un modèle d'excellence.

\- Tu te rattrapes les autres jours, répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive. En les écoutant se hurler dessus, je me suis rendu compte qu'aucun des deux n'étaient là pour moi avant. Et que le seul à m'être venu en aide quand j'en ai eu besoin, c'était toi. Tu as peut-être fait une erreur avec Secrets, mais tu ne l'as pas fait pour me faire du mal. Personne n'est parfait et je ne veux pas que tu le sois. Seulement la prochaine fois, demande moi mon avis.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec le sourire. Pour sûr qu'il le ferait. Entre Bella et Marcus, il venait de comprendre que tout contrôler parfois, ça pouvait se retourner contre nous. A l'avenir, Aro essayerait de mieux s'y prendre. Parce que Bella était tout à ses yeux et il n'était pas prêt à la perdre.

* * *

 **Bah quoi ? Vous m'aviez demandé une confrontation Charlie/Renée vous l'avez eu. Bisous !**


	22. Proposition

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors aujourd'hui je vous poste un chapitre qui servira plus de transition qu'autre chose. Attention je ne dis pas qu'il sera inutile, je dis juste que c'est un passage obligatoire, en bref je vous laisserai constater ça par vous même.**

 **Emelyne: Exactement, à toujours s'envoyer la balle ils risquent pas de finir le match. Bisous !**

 **aussidagility: Toi aussi tu as eu l'image en tête, celle de Bella qui regarde le match de ping pong en bouffant du pop corn ? Bisous !**

 **MC: Bella réagit comme elle peut, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle vient de se faire tirer dessus et qu'Aro passe son temps à prendre des décisions dans son dos. Bella n'a jamais eu personne pour s'occuper d'elle, ce n'est pas toujours facile de comprendre quand quelqu'un le fait pour son bien. Bien sûr que je vais ramener Dora pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Bisous !**

 **Nous y revoilà, comme d'habitude, bonne lecture ! Bisous !**

* * *

\- Parfait Bella, encore une fois et nous en aurons fini.

La brune grimaça en levant encore une fois son bras. Il la lançait tellement, elle avait l'impression qu'il pesait une tonne. Finissant son exercice, le kiné vint lui masser doucement l'endroit douloureux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, la rassura-t-il voyant son énervement.

\- Je ne serais jamais capable de retourner travailler dans un mois à ce rythme, grogna-t-elle déçue.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de volonté et de motivation, c'est une question de patience. Votre corps a subi un grave traumatisme, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour se remettre. Ne soyez pas aussi dur avec vous même. De plus, les premières séances sont toujours les plus difficiles.

Il attrapa l'écharpe pour maintenir le bras de Bella et la réinstalla. Si son foie ne lui avait plus fait de misère, son bras, lui n'était pas du même avis. Lorsque le temps était changeant, il la lançait horriblement. La brune avait accepté d'aller voir le kiné qui s'occupait de Charlie depuis des années. Apparemment il était gentil mais exigeant. L'homme s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains, voyant bien le désespoir sur son visage.

\- Bella vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être en vie.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle laconiquement.

\- Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait temps de lever un peu le pied ? Avec ce qui vous est arrivé c'est normal que vous preniez du temps pour vous remettre. Vous avez besoin de repos, vous avez besoin de vacances.

\- Je pars dans une semaine, sourit-elle enfin.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je tiens à vous prévenir, vous ne pourrez pas faire autant de cascades que dans le premier Deoxys. Votre bras n'en aura pas la force, pas au début.

\- Je le sais aussi, soupira-t-elle tristement. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec la production pour que ma cascadeuse les fasse toutes hormis les scènes de combat. Mais ça reviendra normal un jour ?

\- Je suis là pour ça n'est-ce pas, lui sourit-il gentiment. Continuez bien vos exercices pendant votre voyage et nous nous reverrons après de toute façon.

La brune le remercia, se pencha pour prendre son sac avant que le kiné ne lui tende un papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- La carte d'un psychologue très réputé. C'est un ami, dite lui que vous venez de ma part et il vous trouvera une petite place sans problème.

\- Mais pourquoi... je n'ai pas besoin...

\- Vous avez besoin d'en parler, trancha le kiné ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Votre corps est pire qu'une brique. Je n'ai jamais vu ça chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et d'aussi sportif. Vous êtes trop stressé et vous venez de subir un sacré traumatisme. Si j'en juge par vos cernes, vous ne dormez pas bien. Allez voir ce psy, si jamais ça nécessite des médicaments, il vous enverra vers un confrère psychiatre qui vous aidera. Faites moi confiance Bella, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien.

\- J'y réfléchirai, admit-elle en rangeant la carte de visite dans son sac.

Elle sortit du cabinet en soupirant. Bella devait admettra qu'elle ne dormait pas bien. Mike, même mort, arrivé encore à la hanter. Depuis qu'elle était rentré à la maison, tout le monde était au petit soin avec elle. La brune avait même rencontré le Jules de sa mère, Phil. Qui s'avérait être un homme tout à fait charmant et complètement sous le charme de Renée. Mais Bella n'avait jamais eu autant de monde pour s'occuper d'elle, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais eu personne pour s'occuper d'elle quand elle était malade. Et tout ça l'avait vite fait sortir de ses gonds. Si la première semaine, Bella l'avait toléré, c'était parce qu'elle était trop faible pour protester. Mais par la suite, elle avait renvoyé sa mère à Paris, ne supportant plus de l'avoir sur le dos, elle avait fait comprendre à Charlie qu'il n'allait pas s'incruster H24 sous prétexte qu'il avait voulu lui donner un bout de son foie. Certes c'était une jolie intention et tout ça, mais le passé était encré en Bella comme un tatouage. Jane et Alec avait bien dû reprendre leur cours et Aro le tournage de Secrets. Depuis ce fameux jour, Bella broyait du noir. S'imaginer la plupart de ses amis ensemble sur un plateau sans elle avait le don de la rendre dépressive.

\- Ah Bella, je vous attendais, lança une femme en enlevant ses lunettes avec élégance.

La brune la reconnu assez vite. De toute façon, c'était difficile de passer à côté de Dora Capelli sans la voir.

\- Bonjour Dora, ça fait un moment que nous nous sommes vu. Que faites vous ici ?

\- J'ai fait travailler un peu mes connexions pour savoir où je pouvais vous rencontrer, parce que pour vous joindre lorsque vous êtes à la résidence Solaris, c'est un vrai parcourt du combattant. Volturi a exigé qu'on filtre absolument tout.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas trop, sourit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai essayé de vous envoyer un mail, mais je pense que vous avez eu mieux à faire, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible.

\- Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir. Allez savoir comment, un fan a mit la main sur mon adresse mail et depuis je reçois des messages constant me souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Ce qui m'a fait en changer. Ça et aussi la centaine de cadeaux et les milliers de cartes que j'ai pu recevoir. Je pourrais repeindre ma chambre avec.

Dora se mit à rire de bon cœur en tournant ses lunettes dans sa main.

\- Est-ce que ça vous tente d'aller boire un verre ? Proposa la blonde avec un grand sourire.

\- Avec plaisir, avoua Bella qui n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la maison où ne se trouvait que Carmen.

La brune avait eu du mal à se débarrasser de ses gardes du corps, mais elle avait insisté. Non pas qu'elle en voulait à l'un ou l'autre pour ce qui s'était passé, mais qu'elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. De toute façon, elle savait très bien que Demetri l'accompagnerait pour le tournage de Deoxys. Suivant Dora, Bella mis ses lunettes à son tour pour ne pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Les gens n'étaient pas souvent attentif à ce qui les entourait et c'était une bonne chose pour elle. Bella avait eu bien assez de pub ces derniers temps. Dora l'emmena dans un petit bistro où elles purent s'installer sans être dérangées.

\- Comment allez vous Bella ? Honnêtement ?

\- Fatiguée, avoua la brune en haussant les épaules. Il paraît que ça prend du temps de guérir. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester inactive ça me pèse.

\- Oui je comprend très bien, sourit Dora en accord avec elle. Je n'ai jamais su lever le pied, même quand c'était nécessaire. Peu de personne peuvent comprendre ce que c'est de commencer de nul part et de vouloir faire ses preuves. C'est en ça que nous nous ressemblons.

Bella fut flattée qu'elle se compare à elle. La brune était vraiment admirative de cette femme éblouissante.

\- Je me doute bien que pour mon film, ça va devenir compliqué, s'amusa Dora en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Mais j'ai autre chose à vous proposer.

La brune était tout ouïe. Si elle pouvait travailler avec elle, Bella n'hésiterait pas.

\- J'ai un autre film en préparation, ce coup ci, je joue le rôle principal et j'ai besoin d'une partenaire, je vous ai proposé. La production est totalement d'accord. Ce film ne se fera que l'année prochaine, ce qui vous laisse largement le temps de réfléchir.

\- Je... je suis vraiment flattée, mais pourquoi moi ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je dois reconnaître à Aro, c'est son flair. Il n'aurait pas cru en vous s'il n'avait pas décelé l'étincelle. Et après vous avoir vu dans votre dernier film, permettez moi de vous dire que c'est un sacré feu qui brûle en vous. Je ne serais pas étonné que vous soyez nominée aux Oscars très prochainement.

\- Ne dite pas n'importe quoi..., lança Bella en prenant son verre pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Oh faite moi confiance sur ce point. Votre jeu en compagnie de Charlie Stone était époustouflant, vous m'en avez fait pleurer. Vous rendez vous compte que depuis le début de votre carrière vous n'avez pratiquement pas fait de faux pas. Les critiques sont généralement bonnes quand il s'agit de l'un de vos films. Vous êtes une star montante et vous êtes talentueuse. Je ne doute pas qu'Aro Volturi y soit pour beaucoup là dedans. Il choisit bien vos films. Mais il n'en choisit pas assez à mon goût. Vous méritez d'être absolument partout.

\- Il trouve déjà que je travaille trop, alors vous feriez mieux de ne jamais lui dire ça en face, se moqua Bella rougissante.

\- Il vous bride, conclut Dora sérieuse à présent. Vous avez un don. A part Garrett Grant, j'ai bien l'impression que vous n'avez pas de contact, de relation, ce sont toutes celles de Volturi. Bella, il est temps que vous vous fassiez un nom par vous même et non plus par le biais de votre manager.

Le cœur de Bella se serra. Parce que Dora avait raison, mais au fond d'elle même, Bella n'était pas prête à l'admettre.

\- Il fait juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi...

\- Il vous empêche de devenir la star de la décennie. Tout le monde veut travailler avec vous. Votre nom est dans les bouches d'absolument tous les réalisateurs, mais Volturi a crée un mur autour de vous. Et ce mur s'appelle Solaris. Quand êtes vous sorti en société, dans des soirées mondaines, seule ? Sans lui ?

La brune devait admettre que la réponse était : jamais. D'une parce qu'Aro pensait ses soirées inutiles et de mauvaise fréquentation, mais surtout parce que Bella n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y aller.

\- Un manager est censé faire fructifier vos intérêts, vos relations et votre carrière. Après ce qui vient de vous arriver, pour que les paparazzis vous laisse tranquille, il aurait mieux valu que vous leur disiez un mot. Après ils auraient lâché l'affaire. Or là, Volturi vous a cloîtré à Solaris sans donner aucune nouvelle sur votre état. Il est normal que vos fans s'inquiètent. Ce sont eux qui font votre succès, il faut les tenir au courant.

Bella ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Pourtant son cœur, lui, n'acceptait pas que l'on dise du mal d'Aro. Même s'il y avait une part de vérité, Aro avait toujours tout fait pour elle.

\- Aro est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il travaille peut-être d'une façon différente de la votre, mais il ne veut que mon bien.

\- Je comprend, sachez le, sourit Dora en lui prenant la main. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'il vous ralenti et que vous méritez mieux. Je suis arrivée à un âge où je me dis que comme Aro, j'aimerai bien trouver quelqu'un d'aussi doué que vous et lui transmettre tout ce que je sais. Ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer ma carrière, mais j'aimerai bien trouver... je ne sais pas comment définir ça... un successeur, ou plutôt une héritière. Quelqu'un que je pourrais guider et élever au delà de ce que cette personne aurait pu imaginer.

\- Je ne vois pas ou vous voulez en venir, s'exclama Bella perdue.

\- Je veux devenir votre manager, vous apprendre tout ce que je sais, vous faire profiter de mon cercle de contact, faire de vous la prochaine Dora Capelli.

Le cœur de Bella s'arrêta de battre. C'était... choquant comme proposition. D'une parce que Bella ne pouvait même pas imaginer faire la carrière de Dora Capelli et de deux, parce que l'idée même de ne plus travailler avec Aro lui était inconcevable.

\- Je vois bien que je vous ai troublé. Je sais que vous appréciez beaucoup Aro, qu'il est votre mentor et votre ami et que vous pensez certainement le trahir en changeant de manager. Mais si vraiment il veut votre bien, il comprendra. C'est une proposition Bella, je n'exige pas de réponse immédiate de votre part, réfléchissez-y tout simplement. Même si vous ne voulez pas que je devienne votre manager, sachez que l'offre de rôle en ma compagnie tient toujours.

\- Vous ne me connaissez même pas, je veux dire par là, mon caractère, ma façon d'être, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile, tenta de lui expliquer la brune mal à l'aise.

\- Tout ceux que j'ai pu croiser vous décrivent comme quelqu'un de modeste, de juste, de travailleur et surtout avec un grand sens de l'humour. Alors je me doute bien que vous devez avoir du caractère, supporter Volturi aussi longtemps avec toutes ses attentes et ses exigences, le prouve. Certes, acteur c'est un travail, mais pourquoi ne serait-ce pas plutôt un plaisir. Apprécier ce que vous faites au point où ça en devient votre raison de vivre.

Bella admirait la passion qui se dégageait de Dora, ça se voyait qu'elle ne vivait que pour ça. Mais ce n'était pas le credo de Bella. Être actrice lui plaisait, mais pas au point d'en oublié de vivre.

\- Désolé, je vous effraie avec tout ça. Mais il y a de bons côtés également. Les soirées folles, les voyages, l'amour des fans, les amis que vous allez pouvoir vous faire et surtout l'argent. Vous êtes ce genre de personne à ne pas profiter de tout l'argent que vous gagnez. Je vous vois bien prendre position dans une association. Réfléchissez aux possibilités qui s'offre à vous. Vous le méritez.

Tout cela semblait bien beau et c'était très tentant. Bella devait bien reconnaître que Dora était une excellente oratrice. Pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait la brune. Peut-être n'était ce que le choc. Dora était quelqu'un de passionné et de passionnant. Mais Bella avait connu le monde du cinéma malgré elle et elle en connaissait l'envers du décor. Charlie était son meilleur exemple. Tout ne pouvait pas être aussi beau et idyllique que Dora le lui exposait.

\- Promettez moi d'y réfléchir.

\- Je le ferais, jura Bella secouée.

Elles continuèrent à faire connaissance et Dora était une femme adorable. Pleine de vie et d'histoires plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Bella appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, elle devait l'admettre, néanmoins, ce n'était rien comparé au coup de foudre amical qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Jane ou Rosalie. Les deux actrices finirent par se dire au revoir en promettant de se tenir au courant. Prenant un taxi, Bella se mit à réfléchir à cette proposition. La brune avait beau avoir déjà pensé à changer de manager parce qu'Aro n'en faisait qu'à sa tête sans lui demander son avis, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Malgré qu'il soit capricieux et surprotecteur, elle avait toute confiance en lui.

En arrivant devant l'entrée principale de la résidence, la brune ne put retenir son sourire. Un homme aux longs cheveux blond était en train d'insulter les gardes à l'entrée avec son mordant habituelle.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je suis le styliste de Melle Swan. Vous êtes sourd ou juste con ?

\- Monsieur, si vous n'avez pas d'autorisation et puisque Melle Swan ne nous a pas prévenu de votre arrivée, alors dans ce cas vous ne passerez pas, tenta de le raisonner le vigile.

\- Bah bien sûr que non, elle va pas vous prévenir de mon arrivée, moi même je ne l'ai pas prévenu. Putain, comment fait Bella pour vivre entourer de tant d'imbéciles ?

La brune ne l'avait jamais vu parler autant à un inconnu. Alistair était vraiment quelqu'un de renfermé. Il l'avait beaucoup appelé lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital. Pour une fois qu'il s'entendait bien avec une actrice il n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Bella avait appris qu'il était très convoité par d'autres personnalités, mais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu travailler plus d'une robe ou d'une costume avec eux.

\- Ces imbéciles protègent ma vie privée ainsi que celle des gens qui se trouvent à l'intérieur, ne soit pas trop sévère avec eux, ils ne font que leur travail et ils le font bien, intervint Bella avec gentillesse.

Les vigiles bombèrent le torse avec fierté. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à Solaris pour les féliciter de leur travail. La brune s'approcha de son visiteur timidement. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait lui serrer la main, le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire la bise, ou juste rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Alistair décida pour elle en lui faisant une petite accolade, mais vraiment petite. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me faire entrer un jour, ou est-ce que je vais devoir passer au dessus des murs d'enceinte, grogna le styliste en fusillant les gardes du regard.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas si tu tiens à tes fesses, je crois me souvenir que les chiens courent plus vite que les hommes, se marra Bella imaginant bien la scène. Je t'emmène si tu promets de garder pour toi tout ce que tu pourrais voir à l'intérieur.

Alistair lui fit un regard qui voulait en dire long. Oui, s'il avait voulu parler à la presse, il avait de quoi le faire depuis longtemps. Bella lui fit donc signe de la suivre. Remerciant les vigiles, elle l'emmena en sa compagnie de l'autre côté de la résidence.

\- Tu n'as pas un chauffeur pour ça, grogna Alistair en regardant le chemin qu'il leur restait à parcourir.

\- J'en avais un et je lui ai donné des vacances, j'en avais marre de le voir tourner comme un lion en cage, répondit honnêtement Bella en haussant une de ses épaules, l'autre étant trop douloureuse pour l'instant.

\- Tu pourras me rajouter sur la liste de tes gorilles en tant que ton styliste, parce que sinon la prochaine fois je vais encore me cogner le nez sur la porte, se plaignit-il mécontent.

\- Pourquoi tu es mon styliste ? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons signé de contrat, le taquina-t-elle attendant avec impatience sa réaction.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt de le faire ce contrat, sinon c'est moi qui te tue !

Alistair grimaça en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était un peu trop abrupte vu la situation.

\- Ah oui, avec une aiguille à coudre peut-être, se moqua ouvertement Bella n'ayant même pas relevé la phrase précédente.

\- La prochaine fois je te pique le cul, ça t'apprendra à sous estimer mes aiguilles, marmonna-t-il avec dédain.

La brune explosa de rire. Alistair n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à cerner, mais comme la plupart des gens renfermé sur eux même, Bella se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec lui.

\- Et puis ma prochaine création, essaye de ne pas faire de trou dedans, s'il te plaît ! Ajouta-t-il en se rendant bien compte qu'elle n'allait pas se vexer.

\- Tu parles, à ce que j'ai entendu, des grands malades veulent l'acheter à je ne sais pas combien maintenant qu'elle a un trou et qu'elle est recouverte de mon sang.

\- Chacun sa façon de marquer son territoire. Et c'est tout à fait exact et elle est déjà vendu à un collectionneur.

Bella frissonna d'horreur à l'idée d'avoir cette robe sous vitrine dans sa maison. En parlant de maison, elle fit entrer Alistair dans celle d'Aro. Aussitôt qu'ils rentrèrent dans le salon, le styliste fronça les sourcils. Des photos d'Aro et des jumeaux traînaient un peu partout.

\- Tu n'habites pas chez Rosalie normalement ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

\- C'est une des choses que tu devras garder pour toi, prévint Bella en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. J'habite ici depuis que mon appart a brûlé, mais je te laisse imaginer le scandale si quelqu'un apprenait que je vis chez Aro Volturi.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? L'interrogea-t-il toujours aussi cash.

\- Même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Bella tout aussi franche.

\- Non je dis ça, parce que j'ai longtemps pensé que tu étais avec Edward Cullen, admit-il en venant s'installer en face d'elle. Et personne ne m'horripile plus qu'Edward Cullen.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella surprise. C'est un amour, quand il veut.

\- C'est une princesse qui choppe des princesses et qui a des plus beaux cheveux que moi. Néanmoins, j'ai plus de classe que lui, alors je me console.

Bella pouffa de bon cœur. Si elle avait crut tombé un jour sur deux hommes aussi inquiet de leur image...

\- Ta séance de kiné s'est bien passé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en montrant son écharpe du doigt.

\- Moins bien que je l'aurais espéré mais il paraît que je suis trop exigeante.

\- J'ai été voir le film, il est très bon. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver que vous aviez la même tronche avec Charlie Stone, c'était ultra troublant.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Lança Bella avec le plus de conviction possible.

Si lui était capable de faire un rapprochement, il ne devait pas être le seul. Carmen arriva sur le coup, lui sauvant la mise.

\- Bonjour Bella, désirez vous un rafraîchissement ?

\- Avec plaisir Carmen, voici Alistair, mon styliste. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

Le blond c'était refermé sur lui même en deux secondes top chrono. Il répondit avec une voix cassante et Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Par la suite, ils se mirent à parler de son voyage et de ce qu'elle allait porter bien sûr ! Alistair en profita pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour lui montrer ses derniers croquis. Il lui fit voir également des photos de ce qu'il avait déjà crée à son atelier. Ils étaient en pleine conversation sur la couleur d'un rouge à lèvres lorsque Aro débarqua dans le salon. Son regard devint aussitôt tueur, lorsqu'il vit cet homme aussi proche de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Oh bah tu sais quoi Bella, chuchota Alistair à son oreille, ça ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais ce regard là je le connais et je vais prendre mes distances avant que ton chéri ne décide de m'empailler.

\- Froussard, se moqua-t-elle en le frappant avec son calepin.

\- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, la brune n'avait même pas peur qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Alistair n'était pas le genre de personne à vouloir attirer l'attention. Peut être faisait elle trop vite confiance à certaine personne, mais son instinct l'avait rarement trompé.

\- Bonjour, cracha presque Aro mécontent de voir cette belle gueule traînait dans son salon.

\- Aro, Alistair, Alistair, Aro. C'est mon styliste si tu te poses la question.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un styliste, lança l'acteur en essayant de maîtriser sa jalousie.

\- Ma robe de l'avant première ne s'est pas faite toute seule, répondit Bella en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle est devenue plus célèbre après sa destruction qu'avant, grogna Alistair en rangeant son matériel dans son sac.

\- Eh ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une star se fait tirer dessus et qu'elle survie, répliqua Bella avec humour. Il faut garder un souvenir, la robe par exemple.

\- Je croyais que tu pensais que ceux qui faisaient ça étaient des grands malades.

\- Ils le sont, mais je dois être un peu siphonnée, voilà pourquoi j'arrive à les comprendre.

Plus Aro les regardait interagir, plus sa jalousie bouillonnait. Alistair était jeune et beau. Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Bella et en plus il arrivait à la faire sourire, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire dernièrement.

\- Bon je vais y aller moi, tiens moi au courant Bella. Si tu veux passer prendre des habits avant de partir pour l'Italie n'hésite pas. Monsieur Volturi.

Alistair fit un signe de tête sec à l'acteur et disparu de leur champ de vision. Cet homme semblait... bizarre selon Aro.

\- Merci, tu l'as fait fuir, lança Bella mécontente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici déjà ? On avait dit personne d'extérieur à Solaris ici ! Et puis d'abord d'où il sort ce beau gosse de mes deux...

\- Oh la vache ! Hurla Jane en débarquant comme une furie dans le salon. C'est qui cet Apollon qui vient de sortir ?

\- C'est le nouveau styliste de Bella, dont elle a oublié de me parler, répondit Aro en serrant les dents.

\- C'est donc Alistair, comprit Jane sous les yeux surpris de son père. Il dégage quelque chose de fort cet homme.

\- Ouais sa beaugossitude vient d'envahir mon salon, grommela Aro en serrant les poings. Et depuis quand tu le connais toi ?

\- C'est lui qui a fait la robe de Bella, il est talentueux. Tu me le présenteras la prochaine fois, j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance.

La brune secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Jane remarquant enfin qu'elle était peut-être arrivée au mauvais moment, préféra s'éclipser pendant qu'il était encore temps. Bella s'approcha d'Aro et l'enlaça de son bras valide.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis sur la jalousie ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Aro grogna des mots incompréhensibles avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de l'embrasser.

\- Tu nous as grillé, il ne savait rien avant que tu le fusilles du regard, se plaignit-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse.

\- Il tiendra sa langue ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Aro.

\- Je lui ferais signer un papier si ça peut te rassurer, mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne dira rien, il n'a pas d'intérêt à le faire.

\- Et ton kiné ?

\- Difficile, mais je m'en remettrait. Il m'a conseillé d'aller voir un psy.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne idée.

\- Il paraît que je suis une planche de bois.

\- Je suis assez bien placé pour savoir que c'est faux, s'amusa Aro en laissant traîner ses mains sur les fesses de la brune.

\- Tu es tellement lunatique parfois, ricana-t-elle en lui mettant une claque sur l'épaule. Il y a deux secondes tu étais prêt à arracher la tête de mon styliste et maintenant tu as des idées salaces.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à imaginer ce beau gosse entrain de prendre tes mensurations et poser les mains sur toi.

\- Par contre ça ne te dérange pas quand Jacob le fait, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, il est acteur, c'est son métier.

\- Exactement ! Conclut Bella lui prouvant que ce qu'il disait était complètement débile. Il est styliste, c'est son métier. Et tu comptes faire une crise de jalousie à mon gynéco aussi ?

Aro grimaça à l'image. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Beaucoup trop troublant comme image. Bella n'osa pas lui demander comment c'était passé sa journée, parce qu'inexorablement il serait obligé de lui parler de Secrets et ça elle ne voulait pas. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée, la brune n'osa pas lui avouer sa rencontre avec Dora. L'idée même de lui avouer que quelqu'un chercher à prendre sa place de manager la rendait malade. A ce moment précis elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire ça. Que ce soit pour lui, après tous les efforts qu'il avait donné pour elle, mais aussi parce que Bella ne voulait pas changer de manager. Il faisait des erreurs, oui, mais elle savait très bien comment les corriger. La brune ne connaissait pas assez Dora Capelli, aussi gentille était-elle, Bella ne lui faisait tout simplement pas confiance. Et comme avec Alistair, le brune préférait écouter son instinct et continuer sa vie telle qu'elle était depuis des années.

* * *

 **Avouez, vous le savez, vous le savez que je ne vais pas être sage longtemps… Bisous !**


	23. Retour

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors vous aussi vous avez chaud ? Parce que moi je fond. Alors désolé, mais vous n'aurez pas de chapitre sur les vacances avec Marcus, parce que je les passe et surtout, parce qu'il y a bien plus intéressant. Vous verrez ce que je veux dire.**

 **sochic88: c'est bien ça le plus intéressant, par où cette tempête va arriver...Bisous** !

 **aussidagility: je sais être sage, mais pas longtemps. Alors après il ne faut pas être étonné quand je met un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé. Bisous !**

 **nina: Je ne dirais rien… Mais c'est possible, je te laisse donc le découvrir. Bisous !**

 **Berenice: Personne ne la sens :) oh c'est mignon, je vais essayer de continuer à te réconforter. Bisous !**

 **MC: personne n'aime Dora, on se demande bien pourquoi… Non Alistair n'est pas gay, c'est Garrett qui l'est. Ne t'inquiète pas tu entendras parler de tout ça plus tard. Bisous !**

 **Allez je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, après tout, peut être que j'ai été gentille.**

* * *

Bella soupira en s'appuyant sur le décor. Elle était épuisée. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle avait repris le tournage de Deoxys.

Les vacances avec Marcus avait été un sacré bol d'air frais. Loin de tout elle avait pu souffler un peu et se détendre. Plus les jours passés, plus elle se confiait à Marcus qui s'avérait être quelqu'un de calme, de sage et de compréhensif. Chaque Volturi était différent de l'autre. Et pourtant Bella n'arrivait plus à les imaginer les uns sans les autres. Aro, bien sûr, l'avait appelé constamment et avait même faillit venir les rejoindre. Mais après une bonne discussion avec son frère aîné, il avait oublié l'idée.

La rééducation de Bella s'était améliorée et son bras ne lui faisait plus mal du tout, même si elle ressentait toujours des petits picotements lorsque le temps était à la pluie. Elle avait pu reprendre le tournage de Deoxys sous les yeux tristes d'Aro, il savait très bien que pendant plusieurs mois, ils ne se verraient pas. Bella faisait de temps en temps le voyage de Nouvelle Zélande à Los Angeles, mais attaquant le dernier mois de tournage, elle avait bien dû abandonner l'idée. Elle n'avait vu aucun des Volturi depuis deux mois entiers et le manque se faisait sentir. Les vidéo conférences n'étaient pas pareils. Sentir les bras d'Aro la réchauffer, ses doigts la caresser et ses baisers l'embraser... Bella commençait sincèrement à en avoir marre de ce tournage et ne rêvait que de rentrer auprès de sa famille. Elle avait eu le droit à plusieurs lettres de Charlie également, qui s'était rendu compte qu'elle filtrait un peu trop ses appels. Bella n'y pouvait juste rien, à ses yeux, un appel par mois c'était déjà bien assez.

Mais là le problème était autre. Bella ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle avait mal au ventre, cette envie de vomir qu'elle avait depuis le matin ne passait pas et surtout elle se sentait moite. Voyant que quelque chose clochait, le réalisateur se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Eh ma belle, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en touchant son front. Bordel Bella t'es brûlante !

\- Ça va, ça va juste un coup de fatigue, dit-elle en repoussant doucement sa main.

\- C'est ça oui, se moqua le réalisateur qui commençait à bien la connaître. On arrête pour aujourd'hui, prend un médicament et repose toi, si d'ici à ce soir, ça ne va pas mieux, j'appelle le médecin.

Bella ne le contredit même pas, elle avait trop envie de vomir pour ça. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil des toilettes de sa loge, qu'elle régurgita tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Demetri entra en trombe, l'inquiétude bien présente sur son visage.

\- Oh putain de merde, ça va ? Demanda-t-il en lui attrapant les cheveux pour les maintenir en l'air.

\- Ça à l'air d'aller d'après toi ? S'énerva-t-elle avant de vomir à nouveau.

Demetri grimaça légèrement en ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Il resta avec elle toute l'après midi, à l'hydrater et à la voir courir aux toilettes toutes mes cinq minutes. Plus les heures passées et plus il était inquiet. Il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir et de fermer la page de contact d'Aro, ne sachant pas s'il devait le prévenir ou non. Au risque de s'attirer les foudres de la brune. A un moment, n'y tenant plus, il s'appuya sur la porte des toilettes et posa la question qui le taraudait.

\- Tu n'es pas enceinte ? Lança-t-il en se mordant les lèvres devant son indiscrétion.

\- Alors en dehors du fait que je suis sous contraception, ceci ne sont pas des nausées, ceci est l'apocalypse ! Siffla Bella de très mauvaise humeur. Mon estomac refuse de se mettre en pause et j'ai l'impression que mon bide va exploser. Alors soit je me tape une bonne gastro, soit...

\- Ton foie fait des siennes, craignit Demetri en se massant la nuque d'inquiétude. Tu crois pas que je devrais appeler Aro...

\- Non, appelle plutôt le médecin. Pour une fois je ne vais pas faire ma tête de mule. Je pense que c'est une gastro, mais je préfère en être sûre. Passer une fois à côté de la mort m'a suffit.

Demetri ne se fit pas prier. Il appela aussitôt le médecin, qui ne tarda pas à venir. L'inquiétude du garde du corps ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque le médecin prit son temps pour l'ausculter. N'y tenant plus, Demetri prit son téléphone et appela Aro. Mais il tomba sur son répondeur. Il lui laissa un message lui expliquant la situation comme il put. Regardant l'heure, il se dit qu'avec le décalage horaire, ils devaient dormir à Los Angeles. Le médecin finit par sortir en tendant une ordonnance au garde du corps.

\- Je pense que c'est une gastro, avec ses médicaments, elle devrait être remise sur pied après demain. Mais j'ai quand même pris des échantillons de sang pour vérifier que ce ne soit pas son foie. Mais je ne sens rien à la palpation. J'aurais les résultats demain matin. Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis, à mon avis ce n'est rien de très grave.

D'un côté Demetri était soulagé, parce que Bella n'avait probablement rien de grave, d'un autre il était en panique parce que son message était sur le répondeur d'Aro et qu'il allait prendre cher quand la brune l'apprendrait. Il passa la nuit aux côtés de son amie, à la veiller comme une enfant. Bella, une fois qu'elle eut prit ses médicaments, réussi enfin à dormir.

Le lendemain, elle continua à vomir un peu, mais on pouvait déjà voir une amélioration. La fièvre était tombé et Bella avait dormi toute la journée. Demetri grimaça quand il vit le nom d'Aro sur son téléphone. Il sorti de la loge, se disant qu'il avait peut-être encore une chance de calmer Aro.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce que c'est son foie ? Paniqua Aro essoufflé.

\- Bella dors, elle va mieux, le médecin dit que c'est une gastro, mais il a fait des analyses supplémentaires pour en être certain...

\- Oh mon dieu c'est son foie ! Jura Aro en semblant courir partout.

\- Non, non... le médecin a dit que c'était une gastro...

\- Mais peut-être qu'il se trompe ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Aro raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une autre. Demetri entendait déjà le son de la mort résonner à ses oreilles. Bella allait le massacrer, une fois qu'elle aurait fini de vomir. Le soir venu, Demetri pu constater par lui même qu'elle allait mieux, elle avait mangé de la soupe et buvait beaucoup. Plus d'une fois Bella lui avait dit de fuir sa loge parce qu'elle devait être contagieuse. Demetri s'y refusa. Bien sûr le médecin fini par confirmer que le foie de Bella était en parfaite santé. Finalement le garde du corps l'écouta et parti se coucher.

Lorsque Bella se réveilla le lendemain, elle eut le choc de trouver Aro à son chevet, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

\- Oh j'y crois pas, grommela-t-elle en émergeant. Il est incapable de tenir sa langue !

Aro laissa échapper un sourire tendre. Il avait jeté un regard sur les analyses de sa belle, il avait vu le médecin et il avait bien dû admettre que ce n'était rien de grave. Heureusement.

\- Mais je suis contente de te voir, sourit-elle enfin en lui serrant la main avec force.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne me sautes tu pas dans les bras ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te refiler ma gastro, crois moi elle n'est pas sympa, répondit Bella en se levant.

\- Je m'en moque totalement, répondit-il sincèrement.

Elle se sentait mieux. Plus d'envie de vomir, plus de mal de ventre, plus de fièvre. Ces médicaments avaient fait des miracles. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Bella se jeta dans les bras d'Aro. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Décidant qu'avant toute chose elle devait au moins se brosser les dents, la brune parti prendre une douche, alors qu'Aro lui parlait de la porte.

\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, avoua-t-il en scrutant son corps à travers la vitre de la douche.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai eu une petite frayeur aussi, admit-elle pour une fois. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ma maligne. Comment vont Jane et Alec ?

\- Je trouve Alec bizarre en ce moment, il m'évite comme la peste. Quand à Jane, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, mais elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec ton styliste.

\- Avec Alistair ! Lança Bella surprise en sortant de la douche.

\- Oui avec monsieur j'ai une belle gueule et je le sais. Je ne comprend plus rien.

\- Moi non plus, avoua la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non parce que ce Alistair il est quand même plus vieux qu'elle et en plus, Edward passe sa vie à demander si elle est à la maison. C'est quoi ce complot que je ne comprend pas ?

Comment Bella pouvait-elle rassurer Aro tout en gardant le secret de Jane ? Bonne question. Le meilleur moyen était encore de détourner l'attention de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Enlevant sa serviette comme si de rien n'était, Bella attrapa ses sous vêtements pour les passer. Elle vit très bien dans le reflet du miroir, le regard gourmand d'Aro. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu et touché depuis des mois, il ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation. Et l'actrice avait raison. Aro ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habiller, il se jeta sur elle. Il en oublia même qu'elle était malade la veille. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que son corps contre le sien. De plus, Bella avait raison, lorsqu'ils s'abstenaient de faire l'amour pendant un certain temps, leurs ébats étaient bien plus sauvage qu'à l'habitude. Voilà comment ils passèrent le reste de la journée, collé l'un à l'autre à faire l'amour. Bella n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir eu une gastro.

Alors qu'ils étaient nu dans le lit de la brune, le téléphone d'Aro sonna. Soupirant il répondit à contre cœur.

\- Oui, Carlisle, elle va bien. Non ça va, juste une gastro. Oui je sais je panique pour rien. Ta gueule... c'est... ouais, marre toi, en rentrant on reparlera de l'accident de voiture d'Esmée si tu veux. Bien sûr que je sais que c'était juste un pneu crevé mais toi aussi tu t'es fait tout un film...

Bella les écoutait se chamailler comme deux gosses en se marrant. Si d'habitude le côté surprotecteur d'Aro la dérangeait, cette fois ci elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ça lui faisait du bien. Il finit par raccrocher en grommelant. Bella continua à promener ses doigts sur le torse de l'acteur.

\- Il s'inquiétait pour toi, lui expliqua-t-il en reprenant ses caresses.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, là je suis sur un petit nuage. Je pense que tu me manquais vraiment beaucoup et franchement ça me fait un bien fou de te voir. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'arrive même pas à en vouloir à Demetri.

Aro lui releva le menton et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime Bella et j'accourrai à chaque fois pour toi, lui susurra-t-il avec amour.

\- Tu sais qu'à force tu vas faire jaser.

\- Je suis arrivé très tôt ce matin, personne ne m'a vu et à part Carlisle, personne là bas ne sait que je suis ici. Ne t'en fais pas, notre vie privée restera privée. Même si parfois j'avoue que l'idée de l'annoncer à la face du monde pour que l'on puisse sortir librement me traverse l'esprit.

\- Parfois j'y pense aussi. Regarde Emmett et Rosalie, ils sont heureux depuis qu'ils peuvent faire leur sortie ensemble. Mais je me doute que nous deux, ça ferait un plus gros scandale.

\- L'acteur bientôt quarantenaire avec la jeune et belle étoile montante, dit-il en se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

\- Tu veux dire l'arriviste avec l'acteur élu cinq fois de suite le plus beau de l'année ?

\- Chacun son point de vue. Mais bon pour l'instant on s'en sort pas trop mal avec notre petit secret.

Lui aussi ça lui plaisait bien. Faire tourner les journalistes en bourrique était devenu sa nouvelle passion. Ils restèrent un bon bout de temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sujet qui fâche soit abordé.

\- Comment ça se passe avec la série, demanda enfin Bella n'y tenant plus.

Le gros soupir d'Aro ne la rassura pas des masses.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt en se redressant.

\- Les audiences n'ont jamais été aussi mauvaises. Depuis le début de la série, nous avons toujours eu soit des audiences stagnantes, soit montantes, mais jamais de perte de régime.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ne comprit pas Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Les scénaristes n'ont pas bien travaillé où est-ce parce que la diffusion a été avancé ?

Aro semblait gêné voire, mécontent. C'est avec une tête de gamin qu'il répondit la vérité, ce qui lui arracha la bouche.

\- Vu le nombre d'insultes que nous avons reçu pour avoir supprimé ton personnage, je dirais que nous subissons plutôt un boycottage.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, avant qu'ils se fassent moqueurs et qu'elle ne puisse plus cacher son sourire. Aro allait en entendre parler de celle là.

\- Ne dis rien, supplia-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh que si je vais le dire, je vais me faire une joie de le crier au monde entier. Tu as eu tort et c'est entrain de te retomber dessus. Dis le après moi : j'ai eu tort !

\- Bella..., grogna-t-il avant qu'elle ne le chevauche.

\- Allez, allez, un petit effort. J'ai eu tort !

\- J'ai eu tort, dit-il à contre cœur en boudant. D'accord je n'aurais pas dû retirer ton personnage de la série. Je n'avais pas idée que ça prendrait une telle ampleur. Mais enfin, l'intrigue est toujours aussi soutenue et les acteurs aussi bons, le seul changement qu'il y a eu c'est toi et nous pensons tous que c'est à cause de ça que l'audience a descendu en flèche. En plus tes fans sont très virulents.

\- Ils m'aiment beaucoup, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte au nombre de cadeau que j'ai reçu après mon hospitalisation. Tu sais que j'ai même eut quatre demandes en mariage. Trois d'hommes une d'une femme.

\- Même pas en rêve ils s'y pensent, lança possessivement Aro en l'entourant de ses bras. Tu es à moi !

\- J'espère bien, répondit-elle malicieusement en l'embrassant.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle le vit repartir. Demetri se tenait à une bonne distance, de peur qu'elle ne passe sa frustration sur lui, mais contre toute attente, elle le remercia, les larmes aux yeux, avant de retourner dans sa loge et de déprimer. Elle venait de prendre une grande décision et comptait bien s'y tenir. Bella admettait enfin qu'elle avait besoin de vacances et de grandes vacances.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle retrouva Solaris un mois plus tard. Son cœur se remit à battre quand elle retrouva la maison d'Aro, qu'elle considérait comme la sienne. Ayant entendu du bruit, Carmen ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle lui fit un grand sourire de bienvenue. Bella se moquait bien qu'elle soit une employée, elle s'avança vers Carmen et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir, la salua Carmen en lui frottant le dos.

\- Ces mois m'ont semblé interminables, avoua Bella en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Ils l'étaient pour tout le monde. Si vous voulez, Alec se trouve dans sa chambre, on ne vous attendez pas avant plusieurs heures, donc Aro et Jane sont parti vous chercher un cadeau.

\- Ne leur dites rien, je vais leur faire la surprise.

Embrassant une dernière fois Carmen sur la joue au plus grand plaisir de la servante, Bella s'élança vers la chambre d'Alec. Elle frappa un coup franc avant d'entrer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le fils d'Aro en costume d'époque avec une perruque et un texte à la main. Bella remarqua bien au visage d'Alec qu'il aurait préféré garder ça pour lui. La brune entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Salut, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Depuis quand tu t'es réincarné en Louis XIV ? Je ne savais même pas que tu préparais une nouvelle pièce de théâtre, tu aurais pu me prévenir...

Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua l'air gêné d'Alec. Il retira sa perruque en soupirant.

\- Personne n'est au courant, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdue. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais une pièce de théâtre.

\- Mais c'est la première fois que j'abandonne mes études pour m'y consacrer, lâcha-t-il enfin mort de trouille.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on lui avoue ce genre de chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas répéter à Aro. Jane et Edward et maintenant Alec et le théâtre.

\- Mon père va me tuer, n'est-ce pas, grommela-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Bah le connaissant, il ne va pas bien le prendre, mais bon...

\- Tu pourrais tâter le terrain pour moi ? Tenta Alec se disant que Bella était son unique espoir.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu veux que j'y perde mon deuxième bras, ironisa-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le lit et en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Pourquoi tu ne parles pas franchement à ton père. Ce n'est pas un monstre.

\- C'est celle qui a peur de perdre un bras qui me dit ça, se moqua Alec en la rejoignant sur le lit. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il a fait acteur parce qu'il était bon et que sa carrière s'est envolée à une vitesse folle. Et il a vu tellement de merde dans le show-biz durant toutes ces années, qu'il refusera catégoriquement que j'en fasse parti. Mais le truc, c'est que moi j'adore jouer. Je suis au théâtre pour l'instant, mais j'adorerai faire du cinéma, c'est mon vœux le plus cher. Et il ne m'aidera pas pour ça.

Le regard de Bella se fit complice. Elle se tourna vers lui comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Mais moi oui, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu sais que toutes les relations que j'ai sont celles de ton père.

\- Sauf que je sais de source sûr que Garrett prépare un nouveau film, qu'il cherche un rôle secondaire et qu'il est plus ami avec toi qu'avec mon père.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne passes pas le casting comme tout le monde ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup le piston, avoua Bella honnêtement.

\- Parce que si mon père l'apprend je suis un homme mort. Alors que si j'ai déjà un contrat signé, il ne pourra plus se dérober, la preuve avec toi. Je ne te demande pas de m'obtenir le rôle, juste de demander à Garrett si je pourrais passer le casting sans que mon père soit au courant.

\- Petit malin, siffla-t-elle les yeux brillants. Puis comme ça, si quelqu'un doit se faire arracher la tête, ce sera moi, c'est bien ça.

Alec lui fit une moue adorable à laquelle Bella ne put résister. Elle le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lui promit-elle avant qu'il l'enserre dans une étreinte de fer.

Elle l'aida à réviser son texte, puis le laissa travailler tranquillement. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Bella hurla à Carmen qu'elle s'en occupait. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Dora Capelli de l'autre côté.

\- Bella ! Sourit-elle avec bonheur. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Je croyais que tu ne rentrais pas tout de suite.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver..., répondit la brune avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Sa valise était encore dans l'entrée, elle avait ordonné à Carmen de ne pas la monter pour l'instant car elle avait des cadeaux pour tout le monde dedans. Le regard de Dora se fit curieux.

\- Je croyais que tu habitais chez Rosalie ? Lança-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Oui et alors, répondit Bella en mentant à la perfection. Rosalie n'étant pas encore chez elle, j'ai voulu venir voir Jane, Aro et Alec, mais ils sont également parti faire un tour. Alors je suis restée ici à les attendre.

\- Bon de toute façon j'étais venu voir quand tu rentrais pour que nous puissions parler seule à seule.

Bella sentit le mensonge comme un rasoir lui coupant la peau. Ses yeux se firent dures.

\- Comment es-tu rentrée dans la résidence ? Demanda la brune suspicieuse.

\- J'avais rendez vous dans le coin donc, les vigiles m'ont laissé rentré. Comment était ce tournage, raconte moi tout !

Dora voulu s'accrocher à son bras et rentrer à l'intérieur, mais le corps de Bella résista. Pourquoi son instinct ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'elle. Dora ne remarqua même pas sa résistance, elle resta dans le hall et continua à parler sans s'arrêter.

\- Dora, la coupa Bella pas dupe, tu savais très bien que je rentrais aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, je le savais. Un ami t'a vu à l'aéroport et m'a prévenu et j'ai peut-être amadoué un de vos vigiles pour qu'il me laisse rentrer. Mais je m'attendais vraiment à te trouver chez Rosalie. Je te laisse imaginer ma surprise quand le vigile à sous entendu qu'il valait mieux que je vienne voir ici. Si les gens apprenaient que tu habites chez Aro, ça ferait un sacré scandale.

Comme si Bella n'était pas au courant. La brune n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont Dora s'y prenait pour la voir.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais réfléchis à ma proposition, enfin à mes propositions encore plus maintenant que tu es nominée.

\- Nominée, nominée à quoi ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais aux Oscars ma grande ! Cria Dora des étoiles plein les yeux. Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner, tu es la meilleure du groupe.

Bella eut un petit vertige à cette annonce. Comment ça elle était nominée aux Oscars ? C'était une blague ?

-Tu ne le savais pas, comprit Dora en grimaçant. Oh désolé. Mais je suis comme ça moi, quand je suis heureuse pour quelqu'un il faut que ça sorte. Bravo Bella, je suis certaine que tu seras la lauréate cette année. Ce qui m'oblige à insister pour que tu travailles avec moi.

La brune s'appuya contre le meuble le plus proche pour se remettre de son émotion. Les Oscars ! C'était juste pas croyable. Comment elle avait pu passer en quelques années d'un appartement miteux à une nomination aux Oscars.

\- Moi aussi la première fois j'ai faillit tourner de l'œil, s'amusa Dora en la soutenant. Bon je ne l'ai pas eu la première fois, mais j'ai récidivé quatre ans plus tard et là je l'ai eu. Il faut qu'on travaille ensemble Bella.

Reprenant son sang froid, Bella se redressa et sourit à Dora aimablement.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre une année sabbatique, avoua la brune sincèrement.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Dora avant de rire. Bella on se s'arrête pas en plein vol sinon on s'écrase. Il faut continuer sur ta lancée. Est-ce que c'est Volturi qui t'a convaincu de lever le pied ? Cet égoïste pensera toujours qu'une femme ne peut pas faire la même carrière qu'un homme.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis juste fatiguée, je n'ai pas eu une année facile et je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi Aro voulait que je me repose.

\- C'est des conneries ça ! Lança Dora furieuse. Pour lui tu n'es qu'un pion sacrifiable. Tu es une femme talentueuse, tu es aussi brillante que lui, ne te laisse pas écraser par son expérience ou son prestige. Tu pourrais le surpasser très vite en ma compagnie.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux en se demandant : « c'est quoi son putain de problème ? ». La brune essaya bien de trouver une réponse, jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre dans l'escalier et qu'Alec se stop net. Son regard se fit meurtrier et Bella entendit même le bois de la rampe d'escalier craquer sous la pression qu'il mit dans sa poigne.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était le jour du triage des ordures, qu'est-ce que cette merde fait ici, cracha-t-il avec une haine que Bella ne lui avait jamais vu.

Dora tourna un regard paniqué vers l'escalier avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Bella mécontente.

\- Je croyais que tu étais toute seule et qu'ils étaient tous sorti !

\- Euh..., Aro et Jane sont sorti, c'est quoi le problème ?

La brune posa plus la question à Alec qu'à Dora. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ici.

\- Vous feriez mieux de sortir avant qu'ils reviennent, parce que si moi j'ai déjà envie de vous cracher dessus, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui risque d'arriver à leur retour, sachant qu'ils sont accompagné de Marcus et Caïus.

Ça ne répondait pas du tout à la question de Bella.

\- On t'a rien demandé morveux, retourne dans ta chambre, se moqua Dora en cherchant à l'ignorer.

\- Eh tu ne lui parle pas comme ça, s'énerva Bella en lui désignant la porte. Tu ferais mieux de partir Dora, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne où se trouve le problème.

\- Bien, je suis heureuse de voir que ton père tient sa part du marché, lança l'actrice avec un sourire supérieur. Bella n'oublie pas une chose, Aro ne veut pas ton bien, il ne cherchera éternellement que son propre bonheur.

\- Ça c'est à moi d'en juger, répondit Bella en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, parce qu'Aro et Jane se tenaient devant les yeux écarquillés.

\- Athénodora, siffla Aro avec un dégoût apparent.

\- Toi ! S'énerva aussitôt Jane. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez nous ?!

\- Sors de ma maison ! Hurla Aro furieux.

Bella les regardaient interagir et la lumière se fit enfin dans son cerveau. Comment avait-elle fait pour passer à côté de ça. D'un sens, personne ne lui avait jamais dit. Ni comment s'appelait la mère des jumeaux, ni qui elle était en réalité. Bella n'avait jamais insisté pour le savoir et personne ne lui avait avoué. Les yeux de la brune se fermèrent en se rendant compte de la situation. Aro n'avait pas refusé des scénarios pour qu'elle se repose, Aro avait refusé un scénario parce que c'était celui de Dora Capelli. Parce que Dora Capelli était la mère des jumeaux et parce qu'elle était l'ex d'Aro. Quelle merde ! Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la brune. Avait-elle fait tout ça pour se venger d'eux, où cherchait-elle à piquer la place d'Aro pour se prouver quelque chose. Peut-être était-elle sincère, mais Bella n'y croyait pas une seconde. « Putain ! Mais quelle merde ! » ne cessa de se répéter Bella en voyant bien que la situation était mal parti. C'était au premier des Volturi qui ferait du hachis de Dora Capelli.

* * *

 **Plusieurs avaient deviné, je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Bisous !**


	24. Partir en sucette

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors comme ça vous n'aviez pas deviné pour Dora, pourtant vous commencez à connaitre mon coté sadique et mes habitudes à toujours vouloir vous surprendre. Nous voici donc avec un chapitre où sa va chauffer, bah oui à un moment il fallait bien lâcher la bête, ne précisant pas qui est la bête...**

 **Catbl2014: Oui je sais vous me râlez souvent dessus quand je laisse des fins de chapitres comme ça, mais au final vous aimez ça parce que vous y revenez toujours. Merci à toi de continuer à me suivre ! Bisous !**

 **aussidagility: Exactement, elle pouvait pas deviner Bella, elle est pas divinatrice. Mais ne t'en fais pas maintenant elle est bien au courant. Bisous !**

 **xiu: Aro ne lui a pas dit, parce que c'est le secret de la famille, celui qu'on protège de tout et tout monde, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il le cache que c'est devenu instinctif chez lui. Bisous !**

 **Berenice: Mauvaise surprise en l'occurrence mais bon, ça va mettre un peu de piment. Bisous !**

 **Sochic88: Non Bella ne pouvait pas la prévoir celle la, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Pour ce qui est de l'image maternelle, j'ai eu une mère tellement géniale que je peux bien en inventer des barjos. Mais c'est sûr que Renée et maintenant Dora il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Bisous !**

 **MC: Et oui tu avais deviné. Tu commences à bien me connaitre. Oh il se peut que tu es encore raison pour la suite, mais à quel point ? Bisous !**

 **Voilà, allez je vous fais pas languir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture. Bisous !**

* * *

Le rire hystérique de Bella, fini par faire taire tout le monde. Elle tenait toujours la poignée de la porte dans sa main. Comment en étaient-ils tous venu à la conclusion qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire que cette actrice, spécifiquement, était leur mère !

\- Oh putain de merde, vous vous foutez de moi ! S'énerva la brune n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle avait deviné par elle même. C'est la mère des jumeaux !

\- Ils ne te font même pas assez confiance pour te dire un truc aussi important, se moqua Dora en haussant les épaules. Et tu serais prête à laisser Aro s'occuper de ta carrière.

\- Ne la mêle pas à ça toi ! Cracha Aro furieux.

Le regard de Dora se fit calculateur, elle regarda Bella, puis Aro et se mit à rire.

\- Oh je vois, ricana-t-elle en remarquant qu'elle venait de cueillir une information alléchante. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous deux...

Aro ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'attrapa violemment par le poignet, la fit entrer dans la maison en compagnie de Jane et ferma la porte avec rage.

\- Il faut savoir à la fin, je rentre ou je sors, s'amusa Dora en ricanant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança Aro en perdant patience.

Bella n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à se faire une raison. Aro et Dora, ensemble. S'ils avait annoncé leur couple à l'époque, ils seraient vite devenu l'un des couples les plus mythiques du cinéma. Alec, de là ou il était, voyait bien le choc de son amie. Il avait envie de descendre la prendre dans ses bras, mais il refusait catégoriquement de passer devant cette femme. Où était Marcus quand on avait besoin de lui. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le pouvoir de la faire fuir plus vite que la lumière.

\- Oh réfléchit un peu, je suis sûre que tu trouveras, lança Dora avec une arrogance que Bella ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre ! Cria Aro blanc comme un mort. J'ai déjà rejeté ton scénario, alors pourquoi tu reviens à la charge.

Le rire de Dora se répercuta sur tous les murs. Il fit froid dans le dos de Bella. La brune remercia son instinct de ne pas s'être trompé encore une fois. Ce rire, croisé à son tempérament et son passé, firent que Bella sut qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'une garce manipulatrice.

\- Je suis au courant depuis un moment merci, rétorqua-t-elle avec arrogance. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne fais plus d'effort pour Bella, que moi j'abandonne aussi vite. Je l'ai contacté en dehors de ton emprise. Ça fait des mois que nous communiquons.

Aro tourna un regard vexé vers Bella, qu'elle ne lui en ai pas parlé lui fit bizarre. Bella ne lui cachait jamais rien. Seulement il se rendit compte à l'expression faciale de sa douce qu'il était mal placé pour parler.

\- Je l'ai recroisé après son hospitalisation et je lui ai proposé, très aimablement de participer à un film en ma compagnie. Ainsi que de devenir son manager.

\- Salope, cracha Jane n'y tenant plus.

\- Langage voyons, c'est très moche dans la bouche d'une fille, la reprit Dora avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Salope ! Lança Alec froidement. Manipulatrice égocentrique et sans cœur. Quelque chose à ajouter peut-être.

\- Je vois que l'éducation laisse à désirer ici...

\- La ferme ! Je répète, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'interposa Aro la connaissant un peu trop bien.

\- Bella voyons ! Ça semble évident, répondit honnêtement Dora en haussant les épaules. Un bijou pareil dans tes mains, si ce n'est pas malheureux. Tu ne l'emmèneras jamais au sommet.

\- Le sommet ! Le même que tu as atteint ? En sacrifiant tout ce qui se trouvait sur ton passage, attaqua Aro dégoûté. Ton bonheur, tes enfants, moi. C'est ça que tu veux pour Bella ? Qu'elle se retrouve sans famille, sans amis et sans âme ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis amour, s'amusa Dora en secouant la main. Je suis une actrice de génie, reconnue par tout le monde, vénérée de ses fans et acclamée par la critique. Je suis une actrice que l'on oubliera jamais et pour ta gouverne je suis parfaitement heureuse.

Bella se frotta le visage en hurlant. Elle tourna les talons furieuse et s'en alla de la maison. Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Quel karma de merde ! Aro voulu la rattraper mais il s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses jumeaux avec elle.

\- Bella n'est pas comme toi, tu n'arriveras jamais à l'endoctriner, prévint-il sûr de lui.

\- Tu l'étouffes et je comprend mieux pourquoi maintenant, s'amusa Dora en marchant avec élégance autour de lui. Tu l'aimes, c'est mignon. Mais tu es trop possessif. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu voulais m'enfermer avec tes gosses en espérant que je ne bougerais plus jamais de chez nous...

\- Ça n'a jamais été mon intention et tu le sais très bien. Ces enfants nous les avions fait dans l'amour, moi je les voulais...

\- Et moi pas ! S'énerva Dora froidement. Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Tu m'as supplié de les mettre au monde et l'ai fait, mais je t'avais prévenu de ne pas compter sur moi pour leur éducation. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant !

\- Oui ça nous l'avions bien compris, cracha Alec en s'asseyant dans les escaliers. Dans ce cas vous pourriez nous faire le plaisir de disparaître et de ne plus jamais reprendre contact avec nous. Parce que là, ça fait à peine cinq minutes que vous êtes ici et j'en peux déjà plus.

\- Aro, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et tu le sais, prévint Dora en regardant ses ongles. Alors soit je deviendrai le manager de Bella pour en faire une vraie star, soit je ferai de sa vie un enfer. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'en suis capable.

\- N'oublie pas que niveau réputation, tu as plus à perdre qu'elle, la menaça Aro pas prêt à lâcher le morceau.

\- Oh voyons, nous savons les deux que tu ne mettras jamais tes enfants dans l'embarrât. Puis imagine un peu le scandale quand tout le monde apprendra que tu couches avec une actrice bien plus jeune que toi, que c'est certainement grâce à ça qu'elle a obtenu autant de rôle en si peu de temps...

\- Imaginez vous un peu la tête des gens quand ils apprendront que la grande et spectaculaire Dora Capelli a abandonné ses jumeaux à la naissance parce qu'elle avait peur pour sa carrière, menaça Alec avec un sourire en coin. Autant j'avais peut-être la frousse que quelqu'un l'apprenne il y a quelques années de ça, autant maintenant je m'en fou totalement et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour Jane.

\- C'est certain, je suis persuadée que je pourrais écrire un livre sur le mal que ça m'a fait de ne pas avoir eu de mère digne de ce nom, ajouta sa jumelle avec le même regard ampli de haine. Je demanderai même à Marcus de me filer un coup de main pour bien ficeler la chose.

Le sourire de Dora s'effaça aussitôt. Son visage se transforma aussitôt et laissa retranscrire sa haine.

\- Je vois. La petite Bella a conquis le cœur de tout le monde dans cette maison.

\- A la différence de certaine personne elle sait ce que c'est d'être abandonné par l'un de ses parents, cracha Jane rouge de colère. Elle sait passer au dessus de nos caractères et elle est toujours à l'écoute. Nous passons avant tout pour elle...

\- Pauvre Bella, soupira Dora, c'est devenu votre marionnette...

\- C'est notre amie, c'est notre famille, la coupa Alec. Elle nous aime autant que nous l'aimons. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'aimez que vous.

Aro ne trouva pas beaucoup plus à dire. Le principal avait déjà été abordé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette femme, autant qu'il l'avait aimé. Dora était tout l'opposé de Bella et Aro se demanda comment il avait fait pour sortir avec cette femme imbue d'elle même qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Mais après tout, suis-je bête ! S'exclama Dora en souriant comme une démente. Ce n'est pas vous que je dois convaincre, c'est Bella.

\- Bella n'est pas un jouet avec lequel tu peux t'amuser ! S'énerva Aro n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Elle est encore jeune et influençable, sourit l'actrice sûr d'elle.

Le ricanement d'Alec n'échappa pas à sa génitrice. Bella, influençable... à croire que Dora ne connaissait pas vraiment le personnage.

\- Pourquoi elle ? Lança Aro furieux.

Le sourire de Dora se fit encore plus cruel qu'il ne l'était déjà à la base.

\- Parce que c'est la meilleure, répondit honnêtement Dora en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde le dit, tout le monde le pense. Toi qui est un acteur tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. C'est très rare d'avoir aussi peu de critiques négatives. La presse l'aime, le public l'aime, ce naturel qu'elle affiche a conquit le cœur des gens. Elle choisit très bien ces films et pourtant ils ne sont pas nombreux. Mais en quoi cela m'étonne-t-il, c'est toi qui les choisit en réalité. Son nom est sur toutes les lèvres. Même ta série en a prit un coup dans l'aile depuis son départ. Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais passer à côté d'une chance pareille.

\- Quelle chance ? Tu penses que si tu deviens la manager de Bella, alors tous les bénéfices te reviendront. Tu vas lui demander combien de pourcentage sur ses films ? Tu lui négocieras les contrats de ton choix sans jamais lui demander son avis ?

\- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu fais ? Tacla-t-elle avec arrogance.

\- Je n'ai jamais récupéré un centime du travail de Bella, répondit honnêtement Aro.

\- Oui c'est vrai, tu te fais payer autrement.

Alec se leva aussitôt prêt à lui mettre son poing dans la gueule. Comment osait-elle ?! Son père lui mit une main sur la poitrine alors qu'il s'élançait pour la démolir.

\- Tu veux juste profiter du rayonnement de Bella pour te remettre dans une lumière plus éclatante. Après tout, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas gagné de prix, ça fait un moment que tes films sont moins bons. Que se passe-t-il Athénodora ? Ta si précieuse carrière serait-elle en train de chuter ? Tu approches des quarante ans et tu fais le bilan. Tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas de familles, pas de mari, pas d'enfants, pas même de vrais amis. Et que tu es arrivée au moment où il faut donner un coup de fouet à ta carrière, au risque de passer dans la catégorie des has-been.

\- Tu as beau avoir une jolie carrière, attaqua à son tour Dora, tu n'as aucun pouvoir dans le milieu. Tu n'auras jamais mes connexions, mes relations, mon pouvoir !

\- Oui c'est vrai, admit Aro avec un sourire cruel. Je n'ai pas autant ouvert les jambes que toi. Alors bien évidemment, je n'ai pas les mêmes avantages. Ce que j'ai gagné, je l'ai gagné honnêtement, pas en me prostituant au plus offrant.

Dora reçu l'insulte sans pouvoir rajouter un mot. Les jumeaux avait préféré laisser la main à leur père. Vu sa fureur, il serait bien meilleur qu'eux dans la répartie.

\- Tu vas dégager de chez moi, tu ne vas plus jamais remettre les pieds ici et surtout tu ne diras rien au sujet de Bella et moi, sinon j'aurais énormément de chose à dire sur toi et moi, menaça Aro sûr de lui.

\- Nous sommes plutôt doué pour les marchés de ce genre, sourit Dora hautaine. Je ne dirais rien, pas sur ce sujet là dans tous les cas. Mais surveille tes arrières Aro, parce que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Adieu amour !

L'actrice leur fit un signe de main avant de repartir. Les trois Volturi étaient rouge de colère. Cette femme était vraiment le diable en personne. D'ailleurs le diable n'était toujours pas rentré en enfer, puisqu'elle chercha Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle la trouve assise sur banc non loin. Quand la brune la vit arriver elle retint de justesse une insulte qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi..., tenta Dora avec un air innocent.

\- Épargne moi ce couplet s'il te plaît, trancha Bella froidement. J'ai assez vécu avec une manipulatrice pour en reconnaître une. Donc on va allait droit au but. Qu'est-ce que tu veux et qu'est-ce que je risque si tu ne l'obtiens pas ?

Le sourire de Dora se fit encore plus carnassier. Elle se mit juste à côté de Bella et prit un air nonchalant.

\- Mes intentions n'ont toujours pas changé. Je veux que tu tournes avec moi dans mon prochain film et je veux devenir ton manager.

\- Et si je refuse, demanda calmement la brune alors qu'à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait.

\- Je trouverai tout ce que je peux pour te pourrir la vie. Je suis aussi douée pour faire de toi une star, que pour planter ta carrière. Si tu as vécu avec une manipulatrice, tu sais à quel point il est difficile voire impossible de nous échapper.

Le soupir de Bella fit croire à Dora qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Aro a eu une chance insolente de faire carrière avec deux enfants. Tu n'auras pas cette chance, je t'offre la gloire et la reconnaissance en dehors de lui. Ne refuse pas un tel cadeau.

Bella releva le visage lentement, avec un sourire hypocrite. Ses yeux étaient comme deux fusils sur le point de tuer la blonde.

\- Et toi tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'une manipulatrice peut se casser les dents sur un mur tel que moi. Je suis une tête de mule et ça tu le saurais si tu avais pris le temps de me connaître. Il n'y a pas plus bourrique que moi.

Le petit rire de Bella ne plut pas du tout à Dora. Elle avait pensé qu'en lui faisant du chantage, Bella céderai facilement, malheureusement c'était bien mal connaître la brune. Et là, Dora compris enfin pourquoi Alec avait rit lorsqu'elle avait dit que Bella était influençable. La jeune actrice avait un caractère bien trempé et ça Dora ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie si je ne fais pas ce que tu dis, mais je suis tellement une connasse que rien que pour ça je ferai tout le contraire de ce que tu me diras de faire, avoua Bella honnêtement. Ma mère est la plus grande manipulatrice que je connaisse et même elle, elle a fini par baisser les bras en comprenant que j'étais capable de penser par moi même. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'Aro pour savoir que j'allais refuser ton offre bien avant de comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire. Je n'aime pas les gens qui me sourit en face pour mieux me tirer dans le dos.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques ! Menaça Dora folle de rage.

\- Bien au contraire. Tu veux détruire ma carrière. Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? Tu crois vraiment que je vis pour mon métier comme toi ? Non, oh que non ! A la différence de toi, j'ai un diplôme et demain si je veux changer de vocation ou de métier j'en ai la possibilité. J'avais jamais prévu de devenir actrice. Ça m'est tombé dessus ! Aro m'est tombé dessus, littéralement parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'ouvrir ma gueule. La même que j'ouvre aujourd'hui pour te dire d'aller te faire foutre avec ton chantage à la con !

Le visage de Dora se décomposa aussitôt qu'elle remarqua la colère de Bella. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça chez la sainte Bella que tout le monde vénérait. Sous les traits de l'ange se cachait un démon.

\- Le chantage n'a jamais été une solution avec moi.

\- Tout le monde a des secrets qu'il ne veut pas voir dévoilé au grand jour, attaqua à nouveau Dora essayant de se remettre de l'affront de la brune.

\- Dit la femme qui a abandonné ses gosses, cracha Bella avec dégoût. Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as d'autres cadavres dans le placard. Fais attention Dora, parce que tu es peut-être une garce manipulatrice, mais je suis une vengeresse rancunière que tu risquerais d'énerver. Dis toi bien que chaque cartouche que tu lanceras sur moi, je te la rendrais au centuple. Tu penses que parce que tu as plus de film à ton actif, tu m'es supérieur. La vie et l'intelligence ça ne se comptent pas en nombre de film. Tu aurais pu me faire très mal en me séparant d'Aro, malheureusement pour toi, il connaît un peu trop bien le personnage que tu es et ne risque pas de tomber dans ton piège. Que comptes tu faire maintenant ? T'avouer vaincue ou entrer en guerre ? Réfléchis bien, parce qu'à la différence de moi, tu seras seule dans ton combat. J'ai peut-être plus de ressource que tu sembles le croire. Dis toi bien que tu m'as déjà sous estimé, croyant que j'étais un sage et doux agneau, à toi de voir si tu comptes réveiller le loup.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire, siffla Dora en se levant.

\- Au contraire je le sais parfaitement. Je n'en ai toujours fait qu'à ma tête et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer ce trait de caractère. J'ai Aro, j'ai les jumeaux, j'habite ici, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Et comme tu l'as dit je suis la meilleure de ma catégorie, donc je gagnerais très probablement un Oscar bientôt. Peut-être même que d'ici à ce que j'arrive à ton âge, j'aurais obtenu plus de récompense que toi, que j'aurais fait des films plus mémorables que les tiens et tout ça en ayant une famille. La solitude est une partenaire vraiment chiante et crois moi j'en sais quelque chose. Je suis quelqu'un en dehors de mon métier d'actrice, toi qui es tu quand tu n'es pas Dora Capelli ? Personne, une femme seule qui pense que le bonheur se cultive par l'argent et la célébrité. Je vaux mieux que ça.

Bella n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui renvoyer son arrogance en pleine tête. C'était trop bon de voir la rage apparaître de plus en plus sur son visage. Elle lui avait menti, elle l'avait manipulé avec brio, Bella devait l'admettre et il n'y avait rien qu'elle détestait plus que de se faire prendre pour une imbécile. La remettre à sa place n'avait pas de prix, pas même le risque qu'elle prenait. Oui Dora était dangereuse et totalement capable de mettre à exécution ses menaces. Mais la brune préférait encore subir les conséquences plutôt que de la laisser croire qu'elle était la reine du monde.

\- Comme tu voudras, ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider, prévint Dora. J'aurais pu faire de toi une star !

\- Je suis déjà une star, répondit Bella avec un sourire suffisant pour bien la faire enrager. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour continuer un chemin qu'Aro a mit tant de temps à construire pour moi. La loyauté est inscrit dans mes veines tout comme la fuite l'est dans les tiennes. Une dernière chose, tu appelles encore une seule fois Aro amour et je t'en colle une. Maintenant, part, je pense que nous n'avons plus grand chose à nous dire.

\- En effet, conclut Dora en s'en allant folle de rage.

Bella sourit en la voyant claquer des pieds à chaque pas. Elle allait le regretter très certainement, mais pour l'instant, c'était beaucoup trop bon pour qu'elle n'en profite pas.

\- Oulala ! Lança Caïus en sortant de derrière un buisson. J'adore quand tu te mets en mode Xena la guerrière. Ça m'émoustille !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, se marra Bella en le voyant arriver tous sourires.

\- Disons que j'ai habillement détourné le regard de Marcus quand je t'ai vu avec cette pute. Lui disant que j'avais un truc à récupérer dans la voiture. Ça valait mieux. Puis je me suis dis que j'allais venir t'aider à te débarrasser de la sangsue, mais apparemment tu n'as pas besoin d'aide.

\- Je sens que d'ici à demain ma vie va prendre un tournant décisif. Les journalistes vont se ruer ici pour savoir le fin mot de mon histoire avec ton frère. Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire après l'affront que je viens de lui faire.

\- Elle n'en a pas le pouvoir, la rassura Caïus avec un clin d'œil. Athénodora sait très bien que si elle ouvre la bouche à ce sujet, Aro la crucifie avec les jumeaux. Qu'elle essaye un peu, elle a tendance à oublier qu'Aro a des relations mais que j'en ai bien plus qu'eux deux réunis.

Bella lui fit un beau sourire soudain soulagée d'un poids. Caïus lui tendit la main pour la ramener à l'intérieur. Il était hors de question qu'ils se déchirent à cause de cette femme. Lorsque la brune passa la porte, Marcus semblait furieux et Aro inquiet. D'ailleurs l'acteur oublia totalement son frère pour se jeter sur Bella et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant sous toutes les coutures comme si l'autre folle dingue avait pu lui sauter à la gorge.

\- J'ai juste une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, mais j'ai fait comprendre à la princesse de mes fesses qu'elle n'était pas Jésus et que le monde ne tournait pas autour de sa personne. Il se peut que je n'ai pas été très aimable dans le processus, mais je n'aime pas tellement qu'on me menace avec le sourire.

Aussitôt Marcus retrouva le sien. Faisant un clin d'œil à Bella et vint la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'elle est eu le culot de remettre les pieds ici, se scandalisa le plus âgé des frères.

\- Si tu avais vu l'arrogance avec laquelle elle l'a fait, ajouta Jane toujours aussi furieuse.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, c'est juste que..., tenta d'expliquer Aro gêné.

\- C'est juste plus simple de l'oublier je sais, comprit facilement Bella. Je ne vous en veux pas, même si tout ça se serait passé différemment si j'avais été mise au courant bien avant. Je ne savais pas qui elle était à la base. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que tu avais rejeté son scénario, et je comprend mieux pourquoi maintenant, puis elle paraissait si gentille. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être conne par moment. Pour une fois j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Charlie, il a dit qu'elle pouvait se transformer en vraie garce. Elle me manipule, cherche à me monter contre toi et en plus elle ramène son cul dans cette maison comme si elle lui appartenait. Et cette salope ose t'appeler « amour » devant moi ! Elle tient pas à la vie ma parole !

Aro la regardait s'énerver toute seule avec les yeux grands ouverts. Puis un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Il la souleva légèrement et l'embrassa jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

\- Je croyais que la jalousie était un vilain défaut, se moqua-t-il en la reposant au sol.

\- Alistair ou Garrett ne m'appelle pas amour et je n'ai jamais couché avec eux, rétorqua Bella de mauvaise foi.

\- Tu m'en vois fort aise, sourit Aro en la taquinant. Néanmoins le premier t'appelle ma nymphe et l'autre ma muse, donc...

\- Donc ils aiment la mythologie, point final ! Conclut Bella en redéposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se tourna soudain vers les jumeaux, les yeux désolés.

\- Est-ce que ça va vous au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-elle s'imaginant bien leur surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas encore assez craché mon venin, je suis entrain d'essayer de le ravaler, lança sincèrement Alec s'étant remis dans les escaliers.

\- Et moi j'ai bien envie de la poursuivre avec un flingue mais il paraît que c'est interdit pas la loi, ajouta Jane en haussant les épaules. Dommage ! Enfin dans tous ça on devait te préparer une fête de retour et tu rentres plus tôt. Vraiment une journée de merde aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup Félix frappa à la porte et entra, il fut surpris de voir autant de monde dans l'entrée, mais se retint de faire la moindre réflexion.

\- Tu m'as demandé Aro ?

\- Oui. Je vais te donner une mission. Tu vas me trouver l'abruti qui a laissé Dora Capelli rentrer dans la résidence.

\- Et par la même occasion tu pourrais lui demander ce qu'il lui a balancé de plus, parce que c'est un peu de sa faute si cette conne a atterrit ici, ajouta Bella en soupirant.

Elle leur expliqua son retour à la résidence et la surprise qu'elle avait eu en ouvrant la porte sur Dora. Félix se promit de retrouver cet homme et Aro jura de le faire virer une fois que ce serait fait. Les vigiles avaient des règles strictes et Aro n'aimait absolument pas qu'on les transgresse. Finalement ils réussirent à passer une bonne soirée, profitant du retour de Bella. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur lit le soir, après avoir bien fêté leur retrouvaille, Aro passa en mode manager.

\- Tu en aura donc pour un mois de promo et il va falloir que l'on réfléchisse à la suite du coup, se mit-il à dire en se creusant les méninges.

\- Non, l'interrompit Bella avec sérieux.

\- Comment ça non ? S'inquiéta Aro en se redressant. Ne me dit pas que tu crois toutes les conneries qu'Athénodora a pu dire ? Elle ment, tu le sais ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, sourit Bella en lui caressant la joue tendrement. Je ne la crois pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de manager. C'est juste que tu avais raison.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? A quel sujet ? Demanda Aro perdu en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est grand temps que je prenne des vacances. Je vais faire une pause. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me remettre de Mike et mon psy n'était même pas d'accord pour que je reprenne le boulot. Donc je pense qu'il serait sage que je me pose un petit peu. Que je rattrape toute la lecture que j'ai en retard ainsi que mon sommeil.

Aro en resta sans voix. Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ?

\- Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que tu veux faire ça...

\- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Demande à Demetri si tu veux. J'avais décidé ça bien avant de revenir. Je suis fatiguée et ça me fait du bien de l'admettre. Alors j'ai dit que je prendrais une année sabbatique, j'ai peut être exagéré, quelques mois suffiront, mais il me faut une pause.

L'acteur se réinstalla dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Il lui caressa le dos en souriant.

\- Quelle sage décision, je suis fier de toi, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Ce serait une idée sympathique que je prenne des vacances aussi et que l'on parte tous les deux quelques parts.

\- Oui ce serait sympathique si nous n'étions pas connu et si nous ne voulions pas que notre histoire d'amour reste secrète. C'est déjà un miracle qu'on ne m'ait pas choppé en Italie avec Marcus.

Aro continua de l'embrasser sans se soucier de ce qu'elle disait, il trouverait bien un moyen de passer inaperçu. Même s'ils devaient aller vivre dans une grotte pour ça.

\- Aro ?

\- Mmhh...

\- J'ai fait ma grande gueule tout à l'heure, mais j'ai quand même un peu peur de ce dont elle est capable, avoua Bella penaude.

\- Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, Athénodora n'est pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agit d'appâter sa proie comme elle la fait avec toi.

\- Cette femme en tient une bonne couche quand même. Moi qui me plaignait de ma mère, pouf ! Je plains les jumeaux. Même Charlie à côté c'est un bisounours. Elle m'a dit que j'étais nominée aux Oscars. Est-ce que tu es au courant ?

\- J'attendais d'avoir l'enveloppe officielle pour te l'annoncer, mais apparemment il faut toujours qu'elle me gâche mon plaisir aujourd'hui, grogna Aro déçu.

\- Tu crois que je peux gagner ? L'interrogea Bella vraiment curieuse de connaître son avis.

\- Tu es sublime et excellente dans ce film, je serai juge, je te le donnerai tout de suite cet Oscar, donc oui je pense sincèrement que tu peux gagner. Et ce n'est pas l'amant qui te parle, c'est l'acteur. Vous m'avez éblouie avec Charlie. Vous avez beau avoir deux caractères de cochon, vous êtes prodigieux ensemble.

Bella le remercia en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Elle ne passa pas une très bonne nuit. Les menaces de Dora traînaient toujours dans sa tête. C'est anxieuse qu'elle ouvrit le journal le lendemain matin, s'attendant à ce que cette garce ait lâché le morceau à propos d'Aro et elle. Mais rien. C'était le calme plat. Alors Bella commença à s'inquiéter encore plus en se disant qu'elle était entrain d'échafauder un plan bien ficelé pour inventer sa propre histoire. Mais le jour suivant, il n'y eu toujours rien. Au bout d'une semaine la brune crut qu'elle avait vraiment fait peur à Dora, ou que l'ultimatum d'Aro avait porté ses fruits. Mais comme toujours Bella aurait mieux fait d'écouter son instinct, parce que le choc s'inscrivit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la une des journaux en se levant deux semaines plus tard. Elle faillit s'effondrer tellement la brune manquait d'oxygène.

\- Oh la pute ! OH LA PUTE ! hurla Bella en jetant le journal avec fureur sur la table.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Aro en débarquant en courant.

Il se stoppa net quand il vit le regard haineux de Bella et son visage pâle. Comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'il se passait en un coup d'œil, Aro posa la question qui lui brûla les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda-t-il le souffle court avant que les larmes coulent sur les joues de Bella.

N'ayant pas de réponse il attrapa le journal et son cœur cessa de battre. Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir ça. A voir la tête de Bella, Dora avait visé juste et ne pouvait pas lui faire plus mal. Aro jeta le journal sur la table pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Puis il tourna une dernière fois son regard sur le gros titre en soupirant :

 **« Bella Swan, la fille cachée de Charlie Stone »**

* * *

 **Bien sûr que je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à finir le chapitre ainsi ! Bisous !**


	25. Vérité

**Salut tout le monde, bon je vais faire court, parce que je viens juste de finir ce chapitre et je dois courir au boulot maintenant. Alors je ne m'éternise pas.**

 **Catbl2014: C'est vrai qu'à un moment ou un autre, ça allait bien finir par ce savoir, maintenant à voir comment ça va se terminer. A présent on va pouvoir assister au massacre de Dora. Bisous !**

 **Berenice: Bien sûr que Bella va s'en remettre, c'est Bella, maintenant on va assister à la résistance. Bisous !**

 **aussidagility: Exactement elle a envoyé la première salve qu'elle s'étonne pas de recevoir la cavalerie. On ne reverra jamais le vigile, il a été enterré depuis… Bisous !**

 **MC: Aro ne fera rien, Bella va s'en charger et comme il faut. Bien sûr que tu commences à me connaitre c'est normal. Bisous !**

 **Allez je vous laisse et je cours maintenant. Bisous !**

* * *

Aro, Alec et Jane étaient collés les uns aux autres, effrayés, regardant Bella fulminer dans toute la maison. Après les pleurs, la colère de la brune était ressorti et autant dire qu'Aro aurait préféré la consoler toute la journée plutôt que de voir la tempête qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait recherché absolument partout sur le net, qui avait bien pu balancer. Et la réponse lui vint de la télé. Un reportage était en train de passer sous les yeux vengeurs de la brune.

« _Selon une infirmière de l'établissement dans lequel Bella Swan a été hospitalisée, la salle d'attente était rempli à raz le bord d'ami et de membre de la famille. Une dispute aurait éclaté entre la mère de Bella et Charlie Stone où il aurait avoué être son père. L'origine de la dispute était apparemment l'abandon du père de la jeune actrice. Bella Swan était donc au courant de qui était son père et n'en a jamais fait part, même à ses fans._

 _\- Oui c'est exact mon ami, enchaîna une autre présentatrice. Il n'y a qu'à revoir la première rencontre télévisuelle de Bella Swan et Charlie Stone pour comprendre qu'un conflit existe entre eux. De plus la jeune actrice à avouer porter le même prénom que sa grand mère et il est bien connu que la mère de Charlie Stone s'appelle également Isabella. La question est, jusqu'à quel point étaient-ils prêt à mentir pour cacher leur secret. Était-ce prémédité ? Était-ce un moyen plus simple de lancer la carrière de Bella ou est-ce que toute cette histoire est du fake ? Néanmoins j'ai un peu de mal à croire que ce soit faux lorsque l'on voit la ressemblance entre les deux et surtout, surtout mon ami, entre Isabella Stone et sa petite fille._

 _\- N'oublions pas non plus que lors du tournage de leur dernier film, plusieurs personnes ont rapporté que les deux acteurs ne s'entendaient pas et que Bella n'était pas tendre avec Charlie. Était-ce un moyen pour elle de se venger de l'abandon de son père superstar ? Qui dans cette histoire est à blâmer ? Charlie Stone qui apparemment n'a pas été un père exemplaire ou Bella Swan, sa fille, qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à taire ce fait, trompant absolument tout le monde sur son passage. Rappelons que la jeune femme est nominée aux Oscars qui se dérouleront en fin de semaine. Nous seront en droit de nous demander, si elle gagne, si ce prix est mérité, sachant que la base du film se fait sur la rancœur d'une fille vis à vis de son père. Était-ce vraiment du jeu ou tout simplement de la réalité. »_

\- J'en ai assez entendu, cracha Bella en éteignant la télé folle de rage.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant. Personne n'osait la déranger de peur de subir ses foudres. Bella était au summum de la rage et ne risquait pas de redescendre avant d'avoir évacuer la chose sur quelqu'un. La brune se stoppa aussitôt que son téléphone se mit à vibrer. « _J'espère que tu apprécies mon cadeau, je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec moi, passe une bonne fin de journée, ou de semaine... enfin je pense que tu en as pour quelques mois là. Dora »_. Les trois Volturi entendirent distinctement le grincement de dent de la brune. Ils craignirent même qu'elle explose son téléphone portable dans sa main.

\- Ah tu veux jouer ma grande, on va jouer, siffla Bella en composant un numéro. Salut Charlie.

\- C'est pas moi Bella ! Je te le jure ! Se justifia-t-il aussitôt craignant ses foudres.

\- Charlie...

\- Je ne suis pas fou, je savais très bien que tu tenais à garder ça secret, jamais je ne l'aurais annoncé, même si tu penses que je peux faire ça pour ma carrière...

\- Charlie ! S'agaça Bella en se frottant le front.

\- Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre maintenant qu'on a fait quelques efforts...

\- Papa la ferme ! Hurla la brune perdant patience.

Ça les choqua autant l'un que l'autre. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Bella ne l'avait jamais appelé papa. C'était... bizarre d'ailleurs. La brune grimaça en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Bordel, plus rien ne tournait rond chez elle.

\- Tu m'as appelé...

\- Oh n'en rajoute pas, c'est bon, l'interrompit-elle de mauvaise foi. Nous avons plus important à faire.

\- Étouffer tous ceux qui ont regardé la télé ou les journaux aujourd'hui, proposa Charlie avec désespoir.

\- Non, ça on va devoir s'en occuper autrement et je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de l'aide de Kate pour la com'. Ils veulent du drame, on va leur en offrir. Non j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose... une vengeance, très précisément contre la personne qui nous a balancé. Elle cherche la guerre, elle va la trouver.

\- Mmhh voilà qui me plaît, répondit Charlie en reprenant du poil de la bête. Qui est-ce qu'on met sur le coup ?

\- Les esprits les plus machiavéliques qui soient. C'est à dire Isabella, Heidi, Kate, Caïus toi, moi et surtout ma mère. Autant faire front ensemble pour lui faire bouffer ses dents à cette saloperie de Dora Capelli.

\- C'est donc à elle qu'on doit ce bordel ? Comprit Charlie en grinçant des dents. Ta mère c'est obligé ?

\- Oui, parce que les journalistes n'hésiteront pas à aller jusqu'à Paris pour lui poser des questions. Autant qu'on soit tous sur la même longueur d'onde. Réunion de crise chez Isabella dans une heure, on appellera maman en visioconférence. Ça te va ?

\- Je suis déjà en route pour chez ma mère, les journalistes étaient sur le point d'envahir ma maison. Est-ce que Dora Capelli a vraiment réfléchi avant de s'attaquer à nous ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais elle était prévenue, maintenant elle n'a plus qu'à s'accrocher aux branches, parce que je ne vais pas laisser passer ça !

\- A toute de suite Bella, lança son père avec un sourire dans la voix.

La brune raccrocha, un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres et les trois Volturi purent voir le plan affreux se former dans ses yeux.

\- Elle a créé un monstre, chuchota Jane à l'oreille des hommes de sa famille.

Alec et Aro confirmèrent d'une signe de tête apeuré. Ils virent Bella se préparer, prendre son répertoire de contact et rire quelques fois à une idée qui lui passait en tête.

\- Elle me fait peur, avoua Alec en retenant son rire.

\- Fallait pas chatouiller le taureau, comprit Jane en souriant.

Aro s'approcha de sa belle et chercha à la calmer un peu. Mais c'était peine perdue. Bella était hors d'elle et elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir fait mordre la poussière à Dora.

\- Bella, je ne sais pas ce que tu prévois, mais ne fais rien d'insensé non plus...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, les jumeaux sont à l'abri, personne dans ma famille ne sera au courant. Tu as un deal avec Dora, elle ne dit rien sur nous, nous ne disons rien sur les jumeaux. Mais tout comme elle a su trouvé un secret assez conséquent sur moi, je suis persuadé d'en trouver sur elle. Comme tu l'as dit, toi comme moi, on a rien à se reprocher. Nous somme arrivés là où nous sommes, parce que nous avons travaillés dur pour ça. Mais elle, il y a forcément des gens qui auront des choses à dire.

\- Pourquoi Caïus et pas nous, demanda-t-il à moitié vexé.

\- Parce que lui saura faire parler les gens qui ont les informations, tu es beaucoup trop honnête pour le faire. Caïus m'avait proposé son aide, je la prend.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que tu rentres dans son jeu, prévint Aro connaissant bien son ex.

\- Non, non, non, ricana Bella en le fixant. Je mets fin au jeu. Je ne vais pas passer par échec, je vais faire mat tout de suite. Cette sale conne pense qu'elle a tous les droits parce qu'elle est dans le milieu depuis des années, elle a oublié une chose essentielle dans son équation. Ça fait bien plus longtemps que Charlie est acteur et il a des relations que même elle n'a pas. Et si lui aussi à beaucoup de chose à cacher, ce n'est pas mon cas. A part toi, il ne me reste plus aucun secret et elle sait très bien ce qu'elle risque si elle le dévoile celui là. Dora savait exactement à quoi elle s'exposait. Et il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça sous prétexte que j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas avoir peur d'elle, je veux que Dora ait peur de moi pour que plus jamais ne lui vienne à l'esprit l'idée de devenir mon manager ! Il est temps qu'elle comprenne à qui elle a affaire. Tu partais du principe que tant qu'elle n'était pas là, tu pouvais l'oublier, je pars du principe que tant que je la maintient à terre, elle ne risque pas de se relever. Si elle croit m'avoir couché elle va vite se rendre compte qu'à la différence d'elle, je n'ai pas eu la vie facile et qu'il en faut énormément pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Tu m'as appris à avoir confiance en moi, tu m'as donné le courage de m'affirmer et de prouver ce que je vaux. Ce n'est pas elle qui fera en sorte que j'arrête. Ça c'est hors de question !

Un sourire fier naquit sur les lèvres d'Aro. Bella n'était pas méchante, rancunière oui, mais méchante, absolument pas. Elle faisait toujours ce qu'elle estimait être juste sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses parents. Là, Dora l'avait cherché et ce qui allait lui tomber dessus risquait de lui faire mal. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de réunir la famille de Bella, ça franchement c'était du miracle.

\- Alors vas-y et achève là, qu'on en entende plus jamais parler, l'encouragea Aro en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Bella s'éloigna de lui à regret, mais elle avait une vengeance à mettre en place.

\- Le temps que tu finisses de te préparer, j'appelle Demetri qu'il vienne te chercher, parce que là je pense sincèrement que tu n'arriveras pas à passer la porte de Solaris, devina Aro en sortant son portable.

Jane vint prendre son père dans ses bras heureuse malgré tout ce que cette histoire pouvait impliquer.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va réussir à trouver quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Dora est loin d'être la sainte qu'elle laisse voir. Tout n'est qu'image avec elle et les illusions ne tiennent jamais éternellement, répondit son père honnêtement.

\- Surtout si c'est Bella qui se charge de les démasquer.

La réunion chez Isabella s'annoncer houleuse. Il avait fallut faire comprendre à Renée que ce n'était pas après les Stone qu'il fallait en avoir. Puis il avait fallut rappeler à l'ordre Caïus et Heidi qui avaient tendance à se lancer un peu trop de regard langoureux. Charlie promit de faire marcher ses contacts, bon comme mauvais pour trouver l'anguille sous la roche.

\- Malheureusement si elle sait que Charlie est ton père, elle n'a pas à creuser bien loin pour savoir pourquoi il t'a abandonné, exposa Kate avec intelligence. C'est une carte qu'elle peut jouer à n'importe quel moment et qui pourrait faire très mal à la carrière de ton père.

\- Sauf s'il se fait passer pour la victime, sourit Bella machiavélique. Nous le savons qu'elle ne tardera pas à avoir cette information et croyez bien qu'elle s'en servira de la pire des façons qui soit. Alors prenons le taureau par les cornes et faisons la seule chose qui reste à faire, disons la vérité... notre vérité.

\- Ça c'est ma fille, dirent en même temps Charlie et Renée avant de se fusiller du regard par écran interposé.

\- Et où comptes tu dire cette vérité ? Demanda Kate qui était encore sceptique à cette idée elle qui s'échinait depuis des années à la cacher.

\- Voyons ! Qui peut faire plus dramatique et fouineur qu'Eric Yorkie ? S'amusa Bella se prenant vraiment au jeu.

Kate sourit enfin, comprenant où Bella voulait en venir. Eric Yorkie était le premier à les avoir eu ensemble sur un plateau, d'une se serait une sacré aubaine pour lui et en plus il leur en serait redevable pour un bon bout de temps. Bella commençait à bien comprendre comment fonctionnaient les ficelles du show-biz.

\- Je m'occupe de Yorkie, lança Caïus sachant très bien que c'était dans ses cordes. Je viens déjà de recevoir une info. Il paraîtrait que Dora passe souvent ses soirées au Moon.

\- Le bar connu pour ses mœurs légères ? S'amusa Heidi. Cette dame se taperait-elle des gigolos ?

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas..., grimaça Caïus en tapotant sur son téléphone.

\- Bien donc le plan c'est de dire la vérité avant que la Capelli s'en charge, de trouver des infos sur elle pour la mettre à genoux et après ? Demanda Kate en notant tout sur un cahier.

\- Sauver mon potentiel Oscar, répondit Bella devenant soudainement sérieuse.

\- Quoi ? Crièrent en même temps Renée, Isabella et Heidi.

Le choc et la fierté se peignèrent simultanément sur leur visage. Isabella vint prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne.

\- Tu vas avoir un Oscar ? Demanda confirmation Renée d'une toute petite voix.

\- Peut-être, pour l'instant je suis nominée je ne l'ai pas encore gagné. Enfin je préférerai que cette histoire ne m'empêche pas de l'avoir. Surtout que ça, se serait l'humiliation ultime pour Dora.

\- Ma fille est devenue une star ! Se mit à pleurer Renée sous le regard blasé de l'assemblée.

\- Pas grâce à elle dans tous les cas, chuchota Isabella à l'oreille de sa fille la faisant rire.

\- Boulet, ajouta Heidi en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien maintenant on se met d'accord sur ce que l'on va dire à l'antenne, je n'ai pas envie de voir un pugilat sur le plateau, enchaîna Bella reprenant son sérieux.

Ils restèrent toute la journée ensemble, se mettant d'accord sur ce qu'ils devaient dire et à qui. Même Renée accepta de jouer le jeu, ce qui venant d'elle était un sacré progrès. Caïus n'eut aucun mal à leur trouver une place dans la prochaine émission de Yorkie, il aurait viré sa propre mère s'il avait pu pour les recevoir. Un scoop pareil, rien que pour lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas passer à côté. Quand Bella appela Alistair, elle commença par s'excuser de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, ce à quoi il lui avait répondu que ça ne le regardait pas et que de toute façon il avait deviné depuis longtemps... La brune leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, la mauvaise foi avait parfois des accents d'humour chez lui. Néanmoins il promit d'être là pour la show de Yorkie avec la tenue adéquate. Convaincre Aro fut plus difficile. Il n'était pas trop partant pour qu'elle s'offre en pâture à un lion. Mais devant son entêtement, il n'eut pas le choix. Voilà comment Bella et Charlie se retrouvèrent devant Eric Yorkie, pour la troisième fois. Le présentateur semblait avoir des étoiles plein les yeux. Vraiment, celui là, il était irrécupérable.

\- Le choc, voilà ce qu'a été la réaction de tout le monde en apprenant votre lien de parenté, attaqua Yorkie avec un air concerné. Confirmez vous cette information.

\- Oui, répondirent d'une même voix Bella et Charlie avant de se sourire.

\- Voici donc l'explication de votre fou rire la dernière fois que vous êtes venu sur ce plateau. Ne trouvez vous pas hypocrite de ne rien avoir dit à ce moment là. Puisque de toute évidence vous étiez au courant.

\- Je suis au courant depuis ma naissance, confirma Bella en haussant les épaules. Charlie également. Mais il faut savoir que si nous avons gardé le secret, c'était à ma demande. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache.

\- Parce que votre père est une superstar et que ça aurait compliqué votre vie ? Demanda Yorkie comme s'il avait compris.

\- Non, ajouta la brune avec un sourire en coin. Parce qu'à mes yeux en ce temps là, mon père était un connard inexistant qui se pavanait sur les écrans pendant que moi j'attendais un signe de sa part.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent du public. Bella se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voix.

\- Quand nous sommes en colère, nous ne sommes pas objectif, continua-t-elle. Quand il s'agissait de Charlie je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais vu, pas avant votre émission où je me suis retrouvé face à lui, avec toute la colère que j'avais pu accumuler depuis des années. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, non pas parce que j'avais peur pour ma carrière mais parce que j'avais honte qu'il soit mon père.

Des « Oh » et des « Wow » montèrent du public qui fut scandalisé par une telle annonce. Bella savait très bien que le public adorait Charlie et que si la faute devait retomber sur quelqu'un, ce serait sur elle.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec une sombre affaire de médias, ce n'est qu'une histoire de famille comme beaucoup d'autre. Nous sommes humains et nous avons nos problèmes comme tout à chacun. Charlie a fait des pieds et des mains pour me parler, pour m'expliquer. Mais ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que je suis une vraie tête de mule.

\- Ce qui explique votre attitude sur le tournage de votre film, comprit Yorkie en acquiesçant de la tête. Également l'arrivée de votre grand mère.

\- Exactement, sourit gentiment Bella en haussant les épaules. J'ai fini par écouter...

\- Pas sans mal, se moqua Charlie en lui mettant un coup d'épaule.

\- Il y avait une explication à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Eric étant sûr qu'il s'approchait de quelque chose de lourd.

\- Oui, confirma Charlie en prenant son air le plus repentant. J'étais accro à la cocaïne et à l'alcool.

Les exclamations du public devinrent un vrai brouhaha. Charlie représentait pour beaucoup le gendre idéal. Pas un pas à côté, toujours parfait, mais il prouvait que la perfection n'existait pas.

\- J'étais jeune, imbécile, j'ai perdu mon père et je n'ai pas su faire face. J'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment. Je sais exactement ce que c'est que de tomber au fond du gouffre. Alors quand j'ai apprit que j'allais être père, j'ai paniqué. Parce que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, parce que je n'aurais pas voulu d'un père comme moi. J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru être le mieux pour Bella, c'est à dire, l'éloigner de moi de peur qu'elle soit blessée par mes fréquentations. J'essayais d'avoir de ses nouvelles sans jamais la rencontrer. Non pas parce que je voulais la cacher à mes fans, mais plutôt parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit quel genre de personne j'étais. Puis je me suis marié avec Kate, j'ai arrêté l'alcool, la drogue et j'ai voulu reprendre contact avec ma fille et c'est là que ça s'est compliqué.

\- Parce que votre femme n'était pas d'accord ? L'interrogea Eric totalement prit dans le récit.

\- Non, parce que Je n'étais pas d'accord, ricana Bella en croisant les bras. Qu'il revienne des années plus tard la bouche en cœur était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Je ne voulais pas le connaître, je ne voulais plus le connaître.

\- Et pourtant, aujourd'hui... cela va mieux. Pourquoi ?

Bella et Charlie se regardèrent en se souriant. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Y avait-il une réponse toute prête.

\- Parce qu'il m'a forcé la main, parce que je savais enfin la vérité, parce que j'ai découvert tout un pan de ma famille que je ne connaissais pas, parce que Mike Newton, parce que j'ai faillit mourir et que Charlie était prêt à donner un de ses organes pour moi, répondit honnêtement Bella en haussant les épaules. Parce que la vie.

Devant sa franchise, même le public s'était tu. Dora avait dénoncé leur lien de parenté en espérant foutre un peu plus la merde. Maintenant que Charlie et Bella faisait front ensemble, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire. OK, Charlie avait touché à de mauvaises choses et avait abandonné sa fille, mais enfin... il avait offert son foie pour la sauver de la mort, c'était bien tout ce que le public allait retenir. Du moins Bella l'espérer vraiment.

\- Vous êtes nominée aux Oscars Bella, certains disent que c'est une récompense que vous ne méritez pas puisque vous ne jouiez pas un rôle, attaqua gentiment Yorkie.

Charlie laisse échapper un rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Le présentateur se tourna vers lui attendant une réponse avec impatience.

\- Bella m'a haïs pratiquement durant tout le film, il n'y a pas un seul moment où elle n'avait pas envie de m'arracher la tête. Seulement, vous pouvez être sûr que si elle a été nominée, ce n'est pas pour les moments de colère du film, je pense plutôt que c'est pour les moments où elle nous a fait pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement par l'amour qu'elle dégageait. Et vous pouvez me croire, cet amour là, il n'était pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma fille que je dis que c'est une excellente actrice, je le dis parce que je le pense. Garrett Grant pensait qu'on allait s'entretuer la première semaine de tournage et il a été surpris. Parce que Bella est d'un professionnalisme à tout épreuve. Par contre en dehors, j'en prenais pour mon grade, mais c'était mérité alors je n'avais qu'à me taire. J'espère vraiment que Bella gagnera cet Oscar, parce qu'elle le mérite. Vous la voyez bien dans Deoxys, elle est formidable aussi dans cette saga, ça n'a rien à voir avec nos liens familiaux. A part peut-être quelques gênes que j'ai pu lui donner, je n'ai jamais contribué à ce que Bella devienne une grande actrice, ça elle le doit à Aro Volturi.

La brune serra la main de son père pour le remercier. Parce que c'était totalement vrai. Aro était celui qui avait cru en elle, il était celui qui l'avait lancé et qu'il la suivait à chaque pas sans jamais flancher.

\- Bien, je crois que j'ai saisi, lança Eric en posant ses fiches. Vous êtes juste une famille comme les autres avec ses problèmes. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec la carrière de l'un ou de l'autre, tout est une question de famille. Vous auriez pu nous le dire, nous aurions comprit, aujourd'hui, regardez, nous comprenons. Vous êtes des êtres humains avec chacun votre parcourt. Il est normal de faire des erreurs. Un mot pour clore cette histoire ?

\- Ne touchez jamais à la drogue, intervint Charlie devenant soudainement mortellement sérieux. Elle peut vous paraître être une bonne amie aux premiers abords, mais dans l'ombre elle vous sépare de tout ce qui compte à vos yeux.

\- Bella ?

\- Il faut savoir écouter, entendre ce que les gens ont à nous dire, parce que parfois c'est pour notre bien et il arrive que quand on ignore les paroles de personnes extrêmement sérieuses, ça puisse nous revenir dessus avec beaucoup plus de force.

Bella jeta un regard à la caméra avec toute la sincérité qu'elle avait en elle, priant intérieurement pour que Dora regarde la télé. Il ne fallait pas la chercher.

\- Moi j'ai encore une question sur tout ça, lança Eric avec un petit sourire en coin. Au final, maintenant que vous le connaissez, vous ressemblez plus à votre père ou à votre mère ?

La brune explosa de rire à cette question, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible, on lui avait assez répété.

\- Aucun des deux, à ma grand mère et de loin, répondit honnêtement Bella avec fierté.

\- Ça c'est certain, grimaça Charlie ce qui fit rire le public. Deux Isabella dans la même pièce c'est beaucoup trop.

\- Avez vous encore de gros secrets tel que celui ci à nous révéler ? Tenta le présentateur sachant que c'était perdu d'avance.

Mais le regard de Bella se fit calculateur. Comment pouvait-elle être sûr que Dora tiendrait sa parole ? La brune pouvait toujours commençait à préparer le terrain.

\- Non, je crois que j'en avais déjà bien assez à cacher, avoua Charlie s'excusant du regard au public.

\- J'en ai peut-être encore un, intervint la brune avec un sourire. Mais vous savez que j'aime ma vie privée et que les secrets sont une deuxième nature chez moi.

\- Un indice alors, s'il vous plaît, supplia le présentateur faisant réagir le public.

Bella se fit la réflexion qu'elle devenait un peu trop calculatrice à son goût, mais tout ça c'était de la faute de Dora.

\- Je suis en couple avec quelqu'un, avoua la brune en haussant les épaules.

\- Quelqu'un de connu, comprit Eric avec un sourire complice.

\- Effectivement, mais pour l'instant je préfère garder ça pour moi, pour nous, profiter encore un peu du secret. Mais promis, le jour où nous aurons décidé d'en faire part à nos fans, vous serez le premier à avoir une interview.

Voilà comment se le mettre dans la poche sans qu'il fouine plus que nécessaire. Maintenant que Bella avait laissé filtrer l'information, Dora ne pourrait plus s'en servir contre eux. De toute façon, le couple réfléchissait de plus en plus à l'annoncer pour être tranquille. Après tout, les spéculations allaient déjà bon train, un peu plus ou un peu moins. Un mois elle était censé être avec Edward, le suivant avec Jacob, pour au final piquer Emmett à Rosalie. Dommage que le seul auquel ils n'aient pas pensé soit le bon. Après avoir parlé un peu de l'attaque armée et de la convalescence de Bella, Eric fini par les lâcher, heureux d'avoir pu les recevoir pour éclaircir cette affaire. Aro attendait Bella dans les coulisses.

\- Tu es folle, mais parfois la folie s'apparente au génie, souffla-t-il à son oreille fier d'elle.

\- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, dommage si ça ne plaît pas à Dora, sourit Bella en bombant le torse. Maintenant ils ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver quelque chose sur elle. Après tout, elle aime tellement la presse, j'aimerai voir ce qu'elle en fera quand elle se retournera contre elle.

\- Ma petite diablesse, lança Aro mort de rire à l'intérieur.

Il avait bien envie de lui mettre un main aux fesses pour appuyer son propos, mais bon, ils n'allaient pas encore faire un scoop. En arrivant dans sa loge, Bella sentit la tension retomber. Kate était là, à les attendre.

\- Excellent, les félicita-t-elle son téléphone portable à la main. Je suis en train de suivre ça en live, les avis vous sont favorables. Les gens comprennent et vous plaignent. Ta mère avait raison Bella, faire passer le mauvais d'abord et le bon ensuite. C'est comme une pommade.

Charlie se retint de faire un commentaire sur la chose. De toute façon il fut trop choqué par les larmes qu'il vit couler sur les joues de sa fille. Bella qui pleurait ce n'était pas tout les jours.

\- Et bah, s'inquiéta aussitôt Aro en venant la prendre dans ses bras. C'est bon, tu sais, ça veut dire que Dora n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je sais, répondit Bella en essayant ses larmes. C'était juste beaucoup d'émotions différentes en peu de temps. Moi qui avait décidé de me reposer.

\- Ce que tu vas faire à partir de maintenant, conseilla Aro en l'embrassant. De toute façon tu as rendez vous après demain chez ton médecin pour ton dernier contrôle du foie. Vu ton taux de fatigue, il va bien le voir à ta tension et te conseiller de rester coucher pour un mois complet.

Bella retrouva le sourire aussitôt, parce que son médecin était bien capable de lui sortir un truc pareil. Mais depuis sa gastro, tout allait bien. Ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'elle verrait ce médecin. Après elle n'aurait plus qu'à préparer sa soirée aux Oscars en espérant qu'elle avait été convaincante.

\- Charlie, lança Bella en le faisant sursauter. Tu fais quelque chose ce samedi soir ?

\- Excellente idée ma grande, sourit Kate ayant comprit où elle voulait en venir.

Charlie lui semblait perdu, Aro leva les yeux au ciel devant son imbécillité.

\- Veux tu m'accompagner aux Oscars, précisa Bella ayant bien remarqué qu'il ne réagissait pas.

\- Oh mon dieu oui bien sûr ! Confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Encore un moyen de clouer le bec des médisants. Bella avait peut-être un peu surjoué son attachement nouveau pour son père, il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour être crédible. Maintenant au moins, elle pouvait se tenir dans la même pièce que lui sans avoir envie de lui arracher la tête.

Le lendemain de l'émission, la brune put constater que leur plan avait bien fonctionné. Dire leur vérité avant que Dora balance une autre horreur avait été une bonne idée, parce que les gens étaient beaucoup plus réceptif du fais que ça venait d'eux. Certains journaux continuaient à se faire assassin, mais le public n'était pas d'accord avec eux et ce qui comptait, c'était le public. Dora avait perdu cette manche. Dommage pour elle !

Quand Bella arriva chez son médecin, elle vit clairement à son regard qu'il n'était pas heureux de sa tension, ni des cernes qui traînaient sous ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair dans ma phrase « vous avez besoin de repos » ? demanda-t-il mécontent.

\- Rien du tout, tout est parfaitement clair, tellement clair que je vais suivre à présent votre phrase à la lettre. J'ai prévu de prendre des vacances, de grandes vacances, lança à la hâte la brune pour se défendre.

\- Oui bien sûr, comme vous deviez le faire la dernière fois, marmonna-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Mes tournages sont fini et je n'en ai pas encore d'autre de prévu, alors je vous le jure, je vais me reposer.

Une infirmière entra avec des papiers qu'elle tendit au médecin. Il la remercia et se mit à analyser les résultats de sang de la brune.

\- Bon pour votre foie, tout à l'air en ordre, avoua-t-il cessant de la faire paniquer. Par contre je vous confirme encore une fois que vous allez devoir vous reposer.

\- Mais je viens de vous dire..., commença Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que vous êtes enceinte, l'interrompit-il la faisant s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- QUOI ?! Hurla Bella une fois qu'elle eut arrêté de tousser.

\- Vous êtes enceinte, répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin devant son choc. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

En était-ce une ? Bella n'en savait rien. Elle était bouche bée à cette nouvelle. Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas l'être ? Et Aro ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Oh quel bordel !

* * *

 **Mouais, j'ai peut-être un peu brouillé les pistes, mais ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire n'est-ce pas ? Bisous !**


	26. Choc

**Comme la semaine dernière je ne traine pas trop, il faut que j'aille au boulot. Allez je vous laisse avec la réaction de Bella.**

 **Catbl2014: La pauvre Bella n'a pas une minute de repos, ça doit être fatiguant à force. Un jour il y aura l'annonce public, mais ça se travaille. Bisous !**

 **MC: Oui c'est ça surtout, Renée grand mère ! Ca risque d'être drôle. Ca me fait plaisir de partager ça avec vous et j'espère le faire encore longtemps avec d'autre fic parce que celle ci approche dangereusement de la fin. Bisous !**

 **Emelyne: Ah oui moi deux chapitres ça peut partir très vite. Bisous !**

 **Guest: La gastro n'était pas un signe mais le déclencheur. Maintenant à voir sa réaction. Bisous !**

 **Berenice: Oh si tu savais pour Dora, ça va faire mal. Pour le bébé on verra les réactions. Bisous !**

 **aussidagility: Imagines un peu la réaction de Renée ça c'est vraiment ptdr… la réaction des Volturi est dans ce cahpitre donc je te laisse profiter. Bisous !**

 **Nous y voilà, alors bonne lecture. Bisous !**

* * *

Bella ne s'était toujours pas remise du choc. Le médecin dut s'en rendre compte parce qu'il lui laissa le temps de se remettre. Il partit même lui chercher un verre d'eau, que Bella vida d'une traite.

\- C'est impossible, lança-t-elle enfin en agrippant son siège.

\- Vous êtes enceinte Bella, insista le médecin pour faire entrer l'idée dans le crâne de sa patiente.

\- Ah non ! Non ! Non ! Je n'ai pas loupé ma contraception une seule fois... non ! S'écria-t-elle en panique.

\- Vous avez eu une gastro il y a un peu plus d'un mois, ajouta le médecin cherchant à lui faire entendre raison. Il se peut très bien que vous ayez vomis votre contraception et si vous avez eu des rapports peu de temps après...

\- Oh Seigneur ! Paniqua Bella en se mettant à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Mais...mais je m'en serais rendu compte... je...

\- Depuis quand n'avez vous pas eu vos menstruations ? Il se peut très bien que vous ayez eu d'autre chose à gérer dernièrement et que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte, proposa-t-il compréhensif.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible de une je suis trop jeune pour être mère, de deux je ne serais pas une bonne mère, de quatre c'est pas le moment, de trois ça va encore faire un scandale, de deux je sais pas comment le papa va réagir..., lâcha-t-elle à toute vitesse complètement paniquée.

\- Vous perdez le compte Bella, lui fit remarquer le médecin en retenant son rire. Respirez un peu.

Mais Bella ne pouvait pas respirer, tout tournait dans sa tête sans qu'elle arrive à les arrêter. Un bébé, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le médecin reprit un air sérieux tout à coup.

\- Je vais contacter un de mes collègues pour voir s'il est libre pour une consultation. Je sais que l'info de la paternité de Charlie Stone a fuité de notre hôpital, mais sachez que je ferais en sorte que cette info là reste secrète. Quoi que vous décidiez de faire.

Bella releva le regard aussitôt, tellement perdue, qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas de cet enfant, l'avortement est encore envisageable, traduisit-il pour qu'elle comprenne plus facilement.

\- Avorter ? Non... enfin j'en sais rien, je suis larguée là, avoua-t-elle en se frottant le visage.

\- Essayez d'en parler avec le papa, de vous faire à l'idée et alors vous pourrez prendre une décision. En attendant j'appelle mon collègue.

Voilà comment une demi heure plus tard, Bella se retrouva devant une échographie du haricot qu'elle se trimballait dans le ventre. Il était tellement minuscule, pratiquement inexistant. La brune ne s'était pas encore remise du choc. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à être heureuse de cette nouvelle ? Parce qu'elle était totalement en panique. Aussi effroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle se demanda si Dora avait eu la même réaction lorsqu'elle avait appris pour les jumeaux. Seulement Bella n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec Dora. C'était trop soudain, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé avec Aro, jamais. Un bébé, le cerveau de Bella n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée, même en ayant l'échographie entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?

La brune rentra et s'installa dans la cuisine. Elle resta tout le reste de la journée assise sur le grand tabouret de la cuisine américaine, les yeux dans le vide à réfléchir. Carmen passa à un moment et s'inquiéta aussitôt de sa blancheur et de son inactivité. Bella lui lança une phrase toute prête, espérant qu'elle la laisserait tranquille assez vite. Mais le cœur de la brune cessa de battre lorsqu'elle entendit Aro et Jane rentrer. Comment allait-elle pouvoir leur annoncer ça. Bella était morte de trouille, qu'Aro le prenne mal et que Jane pique une nouvelle crise et ne veuille plus lui parler. La brune serra son sac à main contre elle, il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle était rentré. L'échographie était dedans et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit tombe dessus sans son autorisation.

\- Ah tu es là, s'enthousiasma Aro en venant l'embrasser. Tu as une petite mine, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit à la va vite Bella avec un sourire forcé. Juste un peu fatiguée. Mais le médecin a dit que mon foie allait très bien et qu'on ne se reverrait plus de si tôt.

\- Je vois et c'est la pression qui redescend. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, enchaîna-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Bella ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait envie de pleurer, de fuir, de tout balancer pour que plus aucun poids ne pèse sur son cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu as lu les journaux ce matin ? Demanda Jane en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Tes fans te défendent bec et ongle et on ne parle plus que de Charlie et toi, mais en bien cette fois ci. Je crois que Dora a perdu cette manche.

Voyant que Bella ne réagissait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle disait, Jane tourna un regard inquiet vers son père. Il haussa les épaules, faisant comprendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Aro fit signe à sa fille de les laisser seul. Jane soupira mais obéit, de toute façon elle ne tarderait pas à savoir ce qui clochait. Aro, quant à lui, tira le tabouret à côté de celui de sa compagne et s'installa dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Est-ce que c'est Dora encore ou est-ce que tu nous as menti pour le médecin ?

\- Non, avoua-t-elle la voix enrouée et l'air triste.

\- Bella dit moi ce qui ne va pas, insista Aro inquiet tout à coup.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la brune sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sorti la petite pochette de l'échographie qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'à Aro. L'acteur fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de l'hôpital sur les papiers et son cœur s'emballa aussitôt. Est-ce qu'il lui avait découvert une autre maladie en cherchant à en savoir plus sur son foie ? Aro finit par ouvrir le dossier et son cœur se mit à fondre aussitôt. Il n'avait pas besoin que Bella parle pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il y avait sur cette feuille. Un sourire sans nom naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé, mais rien que l'idée de voir Bella avec le gros ventre et un mini eux arriver à le rendit euphorique dans la seconde. Puis il redescendit quand il remarqua les larmes sur les joues de la brune. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? C'était une bonne nouvelle !

\- Bella pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est notre enfant, c'est merveilleux, lança-t-il heureux.

Le regard perdu de la brune s'ancra au sien. Au moins elle était fixée pour Aro, dommage qu'elle ne le soit pas pour elle même.

\- Merveilleux ? Ajouta-t-elle sonnée. Je ne sais pas... j'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça, je suis un peu... perdue...

Le sourire de l'acteur s'effaça aussitôt, il avait l'impression de retourner vingt ans en arrière, quand Dora piquait une crise parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette grossesse. Aro n'arriva pas à faire la part des choses, il ne pourrait pas vivre ça une deuxième fois.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire le même coup qu'Athénodora, s'énerva-t-il aussitôt. Bella c'est notre enfant ! C'est une partie de toi et de moi. C'est bien plus merveilleux que n'importe quelle carrière !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as parlé avortement et autre avec ton médecin, parce que sinon...

\- Il me l'a proposé oui, avoua la brune complètement amorphe. Mais je... je ne sais pas...

S'en fut trop pour Aro qui tapa du poing sur la table et préféra fuir la pièce plutôt que de dire quelque chose de malencontreux. Bella resta avec ses larmes au bout de la table. Elle faisait un blocage quelque part et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Elle devrait être heureuse de cette nouvelle. Quelqu'un s'installa à côté d'elle et Bella crut que c'était Aro qui était revenu, mais elle sentit quelqu'un d'autre se mettre de l'autre côté. Elle était entourée des jumeaux. Jane attrapa l'échographie et siffla.

\- Ouais, ouais, bon effectivement, ça fait un choc, s'exclama la blonde en tendant la feuille vers son frère qui n'y prêta même pas attention.

Alec était beaucoup trop concentré sur Bella. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. L'annonce de cette grossesse avait l'air de l'avoir complètement chamboulée. Alec lui attrapa la main et lui essuya ses larmes.

\- Bella tu es enceinte, dit-il plus pour la faire réagir qu'autre chose.

\- Faut croire, répondit-elle machinalement le regard dans le vide.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas contente de cette nouvelle, chercha-t-il à comprendre. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur pour ta carrière ?

\- Non, répondit honnêtement Bella en se tournant vers lui. J'en ai rien à foutre de ça, de ce que pourra dire la presse, bordel ! C'était juste pas prévu !

\- Tu sais Bella, ça pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment vu comment vous copulez, tenta de dédramatiser Jane essayant de se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait être grande sœur.

Alec fit signe à sa jumelle de se taire plutôt que de dire des âneries. Quelque chose empêchait Bella de se réjouir. Alec commençait à bien connaître la brune et elle n'était pas du genre à avorter ou à abandonner son enfant.

\- Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir un bébé ? Tenta-t-il encore une fois.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que...

Bella montra l'échographie du doigt, la regarda intensément et s'imagina dans quelques mois avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire entre rire et pleurer. Parce que cet enfant serait magnifique et il serait aimé, seulement...

\- C'est juste que quoi ? Insista Alec sachant très bien qu'il avait trouvé le fond du problème.

La réponse était au bout des lèvres de la brune, puis elle finit par exploser.

\- Et si je le rejette, et si je lui envoie toutes mes angoisses à la figure constamment, faisant de lui un gamin complètement névrosé. Ou imagine que je lui veuille du bien et qu'au final je fasse pire que mieux. Imagine que je l'abandonne croyant que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui alors que... alors que... Je ne saurais peut-être pas quel est son dessert favori ou sa glace préférée et vingt ans plus tard il me le reprochera. Je vais pas être une bonne mère !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en souriant tendrement. Bella n'était pas Dora. Elle avait juste peur, peur parce que ses parents avaient été des parents de merde et qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir comme eux. Continuant de pleurer calmement, la brune sentit deux bras l'entourer et l'enserrer dans une étreinte rempli d'amour. Elle sentit les lèvres d'Aro sur le haut de son crâne et se laissa bercer par cette étreinte.

\- Tu seras une mère formidable Bella, la rassura Aro s'en voulant d'avoir réagit aussi violemment. Tu ne ressembleras pas à Renée, ni à Charlie. Et tu auras un avantage sur eux, je serais là. Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Tu ne seras plus jamais toute seule.

Les pleurs de la brune se firent de plus en plus intense et elle s'accrocha aux bras d'Aro avec force.

\- Si tu ne te rappelles plus de sa glace préférée alors je serais là pour te la rappeler, chuchota-t-il tendrement à son oreille. Et tu sais déjà les erreurs à ne pas commettre. Tu ne seras pas la même mère que Renée, je ne suis pas le même père que l'était le mien. On est tous différent. Est-ce que tu arrives à t'imaginer cet enfant ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Est-ce que tu t'imagines l'aimer ? Continua Aro en resserrant son étreinte.

\- C'est un enfant de toi, je ne peux que l'aimer, lança Bella avec toute sa sincérité.

\- Alors le reste s'apprendra au fur et à mesure, la rassura-t-il en lui frottant les épaules.

La brune se leva de sa chaise, essuya ses larmes et se jeta dans les bras d'Aro. Elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, Bella avait déjà l'air beaucoup plus heureuse.

\- Merci, lança-t-elle arrivant enfin à se réjouir de cette grossesse. Aro, tu vas être papa !

\- Faut croire, répondit-il avec le sourire la serrant contre lui.

Alec les regarda heureux pour eux. Jane n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de l'échographie.

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda la blonde en reprenant le cliché en main.

\- Trop tôt, répondit Bella en sortant sa tête du torse d'Aro.

\- Oh bah pourvu que ce soit une fille, lança Jane sérieusement.

\- Tu rigoles ! Pour qu'elle soit aussi chiante que toi, non merci, une seule me suffit, trancha Alec en prenant enfin l'échographie en main.

\- Comment ça, je suis un ange voyons ! Se scandalisa faussement Jane en posant une main sur son cœur.

Sur ce point aussi, Bella fut rassurée. Jane semblait bien le prendre. Mais celui qui était vraiment aux anges, c'était Aro. La brune n'aurait jamais crut qu'avoir un enfant puisse le rendre aussi heureux. Ce fut en les regardant tous ensemble, que Bella arriva enfin à se réjouir de cette grossesse. Un petit être ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre et ce serait un pur bonheur.

\- Par contre Bella, lança Jane avec le sourire. Je veux être là quand tu l'annonceras à ta mère.

La grimace de la brune fit rire tous les Volturi. Renée grand mère, il ne manquait plus que ça. Mais pour l'instant, la brune préférait partager ça avec ceux qui habitaient avec elle plutôt qu'avec le reste de sa famille, de toute façon elle avait plusieurs mois pour les prévenir. Le soir venu, dans leur lit, Bella était blottie dans les bras d'Aro, qui lui caressait le bras distraitement.

\- Désolé d'avoir si mal réagit mais je n'étais pas préparé à cette nouvelle. Je veux dire je fais toujours super attention à ma contraception, alors..., tenta d'expliquer la brune. Apparemment tout est de la faute de la gastro.

\- Tout est grâce à la gastro, la reprit Aro. Bella c'est une bonne nouvelle, il n'y a rien de mal à avoir un enfant, surtout à notre âge. Je ne dis pas tu aurais 15 ans, déjà je me considérerait comme un putain de pédophile et après je ne pense pas que ce serait la meilleure idée du monde. Mais là nous avons l'âge d'avoir des enfants, la preuve j'en ai déjà, nous avons une bonne situation et nous sommes heureux. Tu crois qu'il lui faudrait quoi de plus à cet enfant pour arriver.

\- D'autres grands parents, grimaça Bella en s'imaginant le massacre.

\- Pas faux, ricana Aro en levant les yeux au ciel. On apprendra à faire avec.

Alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux dans l'optique de dormir, le portable de Bella se mit à vibrer.

\- Oh non, laisse tomber, tenta de la convaincre Aro en attrapant sa main.

\- Désolé chérie, mais j'ai beau avoir reçu une brique en pleine poire aujourd'hui, je n'oublie pas que j'ai un autre projet en cours.

Bella attrapa son portable et soupira en voyant que c'était Charlie. Si ce n'était pas pour parler de Dora, elle lui promettait des heures de torture.

\- Oui Charlie, répondit-elle alors qu'Aro cherchait à la déconcentrer en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé que Bella se redressa avec un grand sourire en hurlant « QUOI ».

\- C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Tu es sûr de tes sources ? Comment ça tu les as en face de toi. Bordel Charlie qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un casino clandestin ? Je m'en fou, tu sors de là ! Oui, je sais, mais ça ne mérite pas que tu finisses dans la presse ou en taule, au choix. Merci dans tous les cas. Je lui dirai ne t'en fais pas.

Bella raccrocha avec le regard de quelqu'un qui venait de trouver une pépite.

\- Tu vas me dire ou il va falloir que je te travaille au corps ? Demanda Aro impatient.

\- J'adore moi quand tu me travailles au corps, sourit la brune coquine. Enfin bref, il se pourrait que je tienne enfin ma vengeance sur Dora. Madame aurait des problèmes d'addiction au jeu.

\- Comment tu as su ça ? Demanda Aro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- James, répondit Bella fière d'elle. Tu as deux catégories de ragots, ceux du show-biz, qu'on ébruite pas trop, ça c'est le domaine de Caïus, puis ceux des journalistes. James a interrogé quelques uns de ses collègues et apparemment il y aurait une rumeur qui dit que Dora adore parier sur tout et n'importe quoi. Que ce soit sportif ou au casino. Charlie connaissant du monde dans le milieu clandestin on va dire, a réussi à avoir plus que des infos, il a des preuves.

\- Oui, d'accord ça peut embêter Dora pour un petit moment, mais elle ferait comme Charlie, elle se fera pardonner à l'écran et puis voilà...

\- Sauf si madame était tellement en manque d'argent qu'elle a piqué dans les caisses de son association pour les plus démunis, lâcha enfin Bella avec le sourire.

\- Tu déconnes ?! S'étonna Aro en se redressant dans le lit. Et tu as vraiment des preuves de ça ?

\- Oh que oui, Charlie les a payé assez cher, mais ça en vaux la peine. Avant de m'attaquer, elle aurait dû vérifier qu'elle était irréprochable.

\- Comment tu vas faire pour divulguer ça, sans que la presse remonte jusqu'à toi ?

\- Ça c'est le travail de Kate. Au final je me rend compte que je n'en aurais pas branlé une dans cette affaire.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu as été le général des opérations, moi j'aime bien quand tu ordonnes.

Aro ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il se jeta sur elle. Il avait bien trop parlé de lui faire l'amour, il était temps qu'il mette en application.

Le jour des Oscars, Alistair était venu directement à Solaris pour faire les dernières retouches de la robe de la brune sur elle. La coiffeuse/maquilleuse était déjà passée et avait eu un mal fou à faire disparaître les cernes de Bella. Plus Alistair tournait autour de Bella, plus la brune se fit la réflexion qu'il allait se rendre compte qu'elle avait pris du poids. Avant qu'on lui dise qu'elle était enceinte, l'actrice ne s'en était pas du tout rendu compte, mais maintenant.

\- Euh..., ma nymphe, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais... tu as mangé trop de fraises dernièrement ou tu es constipée ? Demanda-t-il avec la délicatesse d'un troupeau d'éléphant.

\- Tu as l'air de dire quoi ? Que j'ai grossi ? Demanda-t-elle faussement vexée alors qu'à l'intérieur elle était morte de rire.

\- Bah...ouais ! Répondit-il en montrant son mètre. T'as prit des seins, des hanches et du bide, alors soit t'as mangé cassoulet hier soir, soit t'es enceinte ma grande.

La brune ne put plus retenir son sourire et ses yeux brillants firent comprendre à Alistair qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Wow ! Sans déconner ? T'as vraiment mangé cassoulet ?

Bella le frappa gentiment à l'épaule faisant sourire son styliste.

\- Je suis content pour toi, surtout que ça a toujours été mon rêve d'habiller une femme enceinte. Vous êtes tellement belles !

\- On en reparlera quand je ne rentrerai plus dans la robe que tu auras fait une semaine avant, le contredit la brune réaliste.

\- Pas faux, avoua Alistair en se remettant au travail. Je pourrais te faire une robe Kinder surprise ?

\- Non !

\- Et une nébuleuse ? Proposa-t-il avant qu'elle ne le claque. D'accord, d'accord je serais sage.

En attendant il fit quelques modifications pour que la prise de poids de Bella ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil, même si ce n'était pas forcément évident quand on ne connaissait pas les courbes de la brune par cœur. Jane finit par entrer dans la chambre sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Quand elle remarqua qu'Alistair était là, son sourire s'agrandit. Le styliste laissa lui aussi échapper un petit sourire, toujours aussi discret. Ok ! Se dit Bella en les regardant. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qui craignait le plus Jane/Edward ou Jane/Alistair ? Bonne question ! A un moment Alistair du les laisser pour reprendre un bout de tissu, ce qui semblait complètement inutile à la brune, mais absolument vitale pour le styliste. Bella en profita pour accrocher le regard de Jane et l'empêcher de fuir la discussion.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A rien voyons... c'est juste... j'aime bien Alistair, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pars quelque mois et tout se barre en cacahuète ici, répliqua Bella en croisant les bras. Tu aimes bien Alistair ? Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu aimais tout court Edward.

\- Oui sauf qu'Edward ne voit rien et que j'en ai marre de l'attendre..., tenta d'expliquer Jane.

\- Ce n'est pas juste pour Alistair ça, tu t'en rends bien compte j'espère ? Parce que figures toi qu'Alistair n'est pas que mon styliste, c'est mon ami aussi. C'est quelqu'un de solitaire qui ne laisse pas facilement rentrer les gens dans son cercle intime. Donc tu as plutôt intérêt à être sincère avec lui et ne pas le choisir par dépit, sinon je vais très mal le prendre.

\- Non... bien sûr que non, c'est juste que...

\- C'est juste que tu n'arrives pas à mettre les pieds dans le plat une bonne fois pour toute. Ton père m'a dit qu'Edward passait de plus en plus de temps ici, avec toi. Alors soit monsieur est jaloux soit il est franchement bizarre. Il te reste donc deux solutions, tu continues de tourner autour du pot et tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un, ou tu choppes Edward, tu lui dis la vérité et tu verras bien ce qu'il en ressortira.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, grogna Jane en grimaçant. J'aime vraiment bien Alistair.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi elle avait engagé cette conversation.

\- Je ne peux pas décider pour toi, ça va être à toi de faire le point. Dis la vérité à Edward, toute la vérité, ensuite demande toi qui fait le plus battre ton cœur.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était mon père et pas James ? Demanda la blonde perdue.

\- Ton père est un fin joueur, sourit Bella en haussant les épaules. Et il sait ce qu'il veut. James n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Ton père m'a séduite avec douceur et patience, mais une fois qu'il était dans la place, personne n'a pu la reprendre.

\- Et je crois que personne ne le pourra maintenant, sourit Jane en lui faisant signe qu'elle avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

Alistair ne tarda pas à revenir et à finir son chef d'œuvre. Cette robe bleu roi en coupe sirène était une pure merveille sur Bella. Le styliste était plutôt fier de lui. Quand Aro la vit il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il la trouvait sublime, mais une fois encore il était terriblement triste de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. Ce qu'il aurait été fier de s'exposer avec elle devant tout le monde. Pour une fois, Aro avait envie d'avouer tout à la presse pour pouvoir être libre de ne plus penser à ce genre de détail.

\- Tu es sublime, la félicita-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Bah encore heureux, je ne travaille pas aussi dur pour qu'elle ne ressemble à rien, lança Alistair en ajustant des plis qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être ajustés.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour être sublime de toute manière, enchaîna Aro avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Bah pourquoi je me casse le cul alors ? Répliqua Alistair avant de se faire fusiller du regard par le maître de maison.

\- Il y a un moyen de le faire taire celui là quand j'essaye de te complimenter ?

\- C'est un styliste chérie, il préférera toujours les femmes avec de jolis robes, le calma Bella morte de rire.

Alistair et Aro ce n'était toujours pas une grande histoire d'amour, mais ça sonnait mieux aux oreilles de la brune depuis quelques temps. Comme si son amoureux avait fini par comprendre que le styliste et l'actrice étaient juste bons amis. Bella se fit la réflexion que ça risquait de changer si Aro apprenait qu'Alistair avait des vues sur sa fille. Préférant ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat tout de suite, Bella n'ouvrit pas sa bouche sur le sujet devant Aro.

Une limousine ne tarda pas à arriver avec à son bord, Charlie. Il détailla sa fille du haut en bas en soupirant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir, s'attendrit-il en venant l'embrasser.

\- Ah enfin un point où nous sommes d'accord, trancha Bella plus acide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, la brune ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était typiquement le genre de phrase que Charlie n'avait pas le droit de sortir devant elle. Aro retenait mal son sourire derrière eux. Charlie ne s'en vexa pas, il savait très bien à quoi il s'exposait. Prenant la main de sa fille il déposa un baiser dessus et l'invita à monter dans la voiture.

\- Prenez en soin, supplia presque Aro se souvenant trop bien du dernier tapis rouge de ces deux là.

\- Comme la prunelle de mes yeux, répondit Charlie compréhensif.

\- Mike est mort ! Vous savez, statistiquement, j'ai peu de chance de me refaire tirer dessus avant la fin de ma vie.

Les deux hommes explosèrent de rire et la firent monter en voiture. Sur la route, Charlie exposa un peu plus en profondeur ce qu'il avait trouvé sur Dora. Ça allait saigner. Pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune. Charlie continuait à parler pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait quand il avait peur que Bella fasse demi-tour dans leur relation. Alors qu'il bavassait, la brune préféra lâcher une bombe pour le faire taire.

\- Tu vas être grand père, lança-t-elle sans introduction.

La réaction de Charlie la fit sourire, parce qu'il s'étouffa avec sa salive exactement comme elle.

\- Grand père ? Genre tu attends un bébé ? Se reprit-il choqué.

\- Oui effectivement, j'espère bien que c'est un bébé et non un chili qui ne serait pas passé...

\- D'Aro ?

\- Oh bah non, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de changer de père à la dernière minute. Bien sur d'Aro !

\- WOW !

Au moins ça fit taire Charlie pendant cinq minutes, ce qui fit le plus grand bien à la brune. Puis il vint la prendre dans ses bras, l'étouffant dans une étreinte d'ours.

\- C'est génial ! Lança-t-il ému.

Bella lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, espérant qu'il allait s'écarter très vite. Puis tout le reste du trajet, Charlie se réjouit de devenir grand père.

\- Tu es le premier en dehors de la maison à être au courant, donc tu tiens ta langue, prévint Bella intraitable sur ce sujet.

\- Oh ça veut dire que ta mère... ?

\- J'ose même pas imaginer la réaction, grimaça Belle en voyant bien le massacre.

Charlie arrivait très bien à l'imaginer lui et il se fit la réflexion qu'il payerait cher pour voir ça.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cérémonie, en surprirent plus d'un en débarquant ensemble sur le tapis rouge. Ils étaient beaux ensemble, c'était un fait indéniable. Bella et Charlie profitèrent bien de cette apparition public pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient plus en conflit, bon c'était un peu surjoué, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle et assistèrent à la cérémonie avec bonheur. Bella regarda plusieurs fois autour d'elle, en se demandant ce qu'elle foutait ici. Comme en était-elle arrivé là. C'était dingue !

\- Dans la catégorie oscar de la meilleure actrice les nominées sont...

Bella écouta les noms défiler en sachant bien qu'une caméra était braquée sur chaque actrice nominée. Charlie attrapa sa main sous la table et la serra. Si elle gagnait, alors ça voudrait dire qu'elle avait été reconnu en dehors de ses origines, parce qu'elle était une bonne actrice...

\- Et l'oscar revient à... Bella Swan !

La brune resta interdite pendant quelques secondes avant que Charlie la serre avec bonheur dans ses bras. Puis il la poussa gentiment vers l'estrade pour qu'elle aille chercher sa récompense. Quand les mains de la brune se refermèrent sur la statuette, son cœur cessa de battre. Puis elle se rendit compte que tout le travail qu'elle avait donné ces dernières années, l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Puis elle se retrouva devant le micro à devoir dire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas du tout répété. Parce que même si elle savait qu'elle avait une chance de gagner, Bella n'en avait jamais vraiment pris conscience.

\- Ouah ! Dit-elle sonnée. Merci ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de m'arrêter là. Alors que dire, à part qu'il y a deux grands merci à dire. L'un à mon ami et mon réalisateur, Garrett Grant, sans qui, je pense, cette statuette ne se trouverait pas dans mes mains. C'est un génie à mes yeux et je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Et l'autre merci va directement à la personne sans qui je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, sans qui la carrière même d'actrice ne se serait pas imposée à moi. Mon mentor, mon meilleur ami, mon protecteur et bien plus encore, Aro Volturi. Messieurs vous êtes mes guides et cet Oscar je vous le dois.

Des applaudissements suivirent son discourt. Charlie n'arrêtait pas d'applaudir avec une fierté sans nom inscrit sur le visage. Bella ne réalisait pas vraiment. Un Oscar ! Prise dans sa joie, elle attrapa son téléphone portable et envoya un message à Dora.

« Tu vois, tu ne peux pas toujours gagner, mais j'espère que tu passeras une bonne nuit, parce que ma surprise t'attendra demain matin. »

\- Pourquoi tu la préviens, demanda discrètement Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A cette heure ci elle ne pourra plus rien faire, les journaux sont déjà en impression et la télé diffusera l'info dans quelques heures. Mon côté sadique veut qu'elle ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit avant de recevoir les journaux.

\- Là je reconnais bien le caractère de ta mère, sourit Charlie en secouant la tête.

Les messages d'Aro et de tous ses amis ne tardèrent pas à arriver et autant dire que Bella ne dormi pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Un Oscar ça se fêtait.

* * *

 **Ouais je sais c'était la facilité de la faire gagner, mais c'était plus par vengeance vis à vis de Dora qui elle n'a pas obtenu son Oscar du premier coup et c'était l'idée de ma sœur, parce qu'à la base je ne savais pas si je faisais gagner Bella. Bisous !**


	27. Amour

**Hello tout le monde. Bon vous savez que quand on arrive près de la fin je commence à le savoir. Aimant bien les chiffres rond, je vais tenter de finir cette fic au 30ème chapitre.**

 **Catbl2014: Ouais je sais j'ai des sœurs qui ont des bonnes idées, parfois meilleures que les miennes mais seulement parfois. Bisous !**

 **aussidagility: Je n'épiloguerai pas sur la réaction de Renée mais il y aura une petite phrase pour elle. Alec est intuitif et il connait bien Bella, donc oui. Bisous !**

 **MC: Mais les Volturi sont caractériels mais on les aime quand même. Celle de Renée il n'y aura qu'une petite phrase mais peut être que je me lâcherai pour l'accouchement. Bisous !**

 **Voilà, voilà, allez bonne lecture ! Bisous !**

* * *

Bella était affalée dans le canapé, un pot de pop-corn posé sur son ventre. Elle zappait sans réussir à s'arrêter sur une chaîne. Autant le dire clairement : elle se faisait chier comme un rat mort !

Voilà six mois qu'elle était enceinte et si le repos au début était le bienvenu, là, Bella n'en pouvait tout simplement plus d'être inactive. A part quelques petits rôles qu'elle avait joué plus pour faire plaisir au réalisateur qu'autre chose, la brune n'avait fait aucun grand tournage. Elle se l'était promis et à Aro aussi. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait à nouveau être père, il ne tenait plus en place, l'acteur était même radieux. D'ailleurs il venait de finir le tournage d'un film que Bella avait hâte de voir, vu le scénario qu'elle avait lu. Maintenant il avait un autre problème, la série. La nouvelle saison devait se tourner dans peu de temps et les scénaristes n'étaient toujours pas d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

Alors la brune, après avoir rattrapé son retard dans ses lectures, ainsi que dans les films qu'elle n'avait pas vu, les séries qu'elle avait loupé, le shopping qu'elle devait faire pour l'arrivée du bébé... s'était retrouvée bien seule et ennuyée quand elle ne trouva plus rien à faire. Elle soupira encore en continuant à zapper, puis elle tomba sur une émission people qui la fit sourire comme une grosse sadique.

Le nom de Dora Capelli s'étalait sur l'écran comme du sang. Quand les journaux étaient sorti le lendemain des Oscars, ça avait fait mal. L'addiction aux jeux de l'actrice, ainsi que le détournement de fond de l'association, pour conclure par ses petites sauteries avec des gigolos, avait définitivement pourrie la vie de Dora. Six mois plus tard, elle ne s'était toujours pas débarrassée de la honte qu'elle traînait depuis ce fameux jour. Bella était plutôt fière d'elle, pas même besoin d'utiliser les jumeaux, elle avait réussi à la détruire autrement. A présent, Dora faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se racheter une image, mais ce genre de connerie ne s'effaçait pas aussi facilement. Bella l'avait prévenu, elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle avait semé.

\- _Maintenant passons à un autre sujet,_ lança le présentateur avec joie. _Bella Swan est apparut hier soir à l'avant première du film « Out » dans lequel Edward Cullen tient le rôle principal. Cet ange de la mode est apparut dans une magnifique robe de la maison de création Alistair qui mettait en valeur sa grossesse. La jeune femme refuse toujours d'annoncer le nom du père de son futur enfant. Beaucoup de noms sont cités, tel qu'Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Emmett McCarthy pourtant en couple avec Rosalie Hale. Certains pensent juste que l'actrice est en couple avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à la sphère people mais qu'elle refuse de l'admettre. Nous tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'avec une mère aussi belle et talentueuse cet enfant sera forcément magnifique._

Encore une chose que Bella avait caché. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir pour Aro et elle tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas décidé. La brune avait annoncé sa grossesse lors d'une émission avec Eric Yorkie, après tout c'était leur marché. Mais elle avait refusé de dire qui était le père, disant avec le sourire qu'elle préférait laisser un peu de suspens jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

Malheureusement, avant de faire cette émission, elle avait oublié d'appeler sa mère, ce qui s'était avéré être une mauvaise idée. Parce qu'il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour que Renée débarque de Paris pour avoir confirmation de la chose et s'évanouisse dans le processus. Jane avait élégamment demandé si elle pouvait mettre un coup de pied dedans, mais son jumeau l'en avait empêché. Faire comprendre à Renée qu'elle allait être grand mère et que c'était une bonne chose fut complexe. Mais après beaucoup de patience et une crise de nerf made in Bella, sa mère finit par réaliser.

\- Chérie, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais là, tu ressembles au cliché typique de l'américain devant son écran, se moqua Aro en entrant.

Bella redressa la tête avec du pop-corn plein la bouche. Effectivement, elle était en pyjama tue l'amour, affalée dans le canapé, les cheveux attachés n'importe comment, les pieds sur la table et la télé en face.

\- Je m'ennuie ! S'exclama-t-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Je vais finir par me décomposer dans ce canapé si ça continue.

\- Sors un petit peu, proposa Aro en venant l'embrasser.

\- Personne n'est libre ! Si je ne m'occupe pas très vite je vais finir énorme, laide et puante dans ce salon à attendre inlassablement que le ciel me tombe sur la tête.

\- Oulà ! Effectivement ça devient dangereux, sourit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais tu as promis de te reposer...

\- Je suis reposée ! Je suis tellement reposée que je n'arrive même plus à dormir la nuit, ce qui fait que je m'ennuie encore plus ! Je vais finir par devoir regardé de la télé réalité et perdre tout le QI que j'ai acquis depuis ma naissance.

Aro la décala un peu dans le canapé pour se mettre derrière elle. Il l'entoura de ses jambes, posant sa tête dans son cou et ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Tu es sublime et tu n'as jamais su faire de pause, c'est normal que tu t'ennuies un peu. Puis dis toi que ce sera beaucoup moins calme quand notre petite puce sera là.

\- Je ne tiendrai jamais jusque là. Ce canapé m'aura avalé avant...

Aro pouffa dans son cou. Voilà plusieurs jours que Bella n'en pouvait tout simplement plus d'être enfermée. Dès qu'elle mettait le nez dehors, les journalistes lui sautaient dessus, ou les réalisateurs qui voulaient être sur que la dernière gagnante de l'oscar de la meilleure actrice allait bientôt reprendre du service.

\- Tu peux lire les scénarios que j'ai reçu pour toi si tu veux.

\- Tu as bien viré ce que je t'avais dis ? L'interrogea la brune en se retournant à moitié.

\- Oui, j'ai mis deux piles, ceux qui voulaient travailler avec toi avant de savoir que tu étais la fille de Charlie et les autres. J'ai trié aussi les castings qui t'intéressaient.

Le téléphone d'Aro se mit à sonner et Bella se redressa donc pour lui laisser un peu plus d'espace. A voir le visage de l'acteur, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

\- Oui, répondit-il avec de la tension dans la voix. Non... non j'ai dit non ! Soit vous vous mettez d'accord et je regarde ce que vous m'avez pondu, soit je ne reviens pas voir. Je n'ai pas encore envie d'assister à la catastrophe de ce matin. Oui, je le sais. Mais là il va nous falloir de l'audience pour la prochaine saison, sinon nous mettons la clef sous la porte. Alors creusez vous un peu la cervelle !

Bella le vit raccrocher avec rage. Aro était très bosseur et il n'aimait pas que les choses se passent autrement qu'il l'avait prévu à la base.

\- La série ? Demanda la brune connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur le scénario, ce qui va vite poser soucis sachant que le tournage est dans très peu de temps. Ils ne savent plus quoi faire pour relancer un débat entre Anthony et Jack. Depuis le départ de Marie, Jack s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite amie. Mais maintenant que les deux garçons sont casés et que l'on a mis la merde des deux côtés et réparés tout ça devient répétitif.

\- Il vous faut un élément perturbateur et qui en surprendra plus d'un, proposa Bella en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme quoi, certains ont proposé que mon personnage ait un cancer, ou qu'un sosie de la mère d'Anthony apparaisse mettant le perso de Carlisle dans un mauvais état.

\- Non quelque chose de plus percutant, réfléchit Bella en se creusant la cervelle. Un meurtre...

\- Tuer un de nos personnages ne nous feraient pas remonter dans l'audience je le crains.

\- Ou..., sourit Bella en se retournant pour de bon avec un sourire conspirateur. Le retour d'un personnage parti sans explication...

\- Non, trancha Aro voyant bien où elle voulait en venir.

\- Réfléchis un peu, ça calmerait pas mal de monde si je revenais, surtout que j'ai obtenu un Oscar depuis...

\- Tu vas vraiment jouer de ton Oscar ? Demanda l'acteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il le faut, pour obtenir ce que je veux je te travaillerai au corps. Imagine un peu que Marie revienne, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ! Ça croit moi, ça va relancer ton intrigue. Parce qu'Anthony va forcément sauter à la conclusion que c'est Jack le père.

\- Sauf que … ? l'interrogea Aro sachant très bien qu'elle avait une autre idée derrière la tête.

\- Sauf que se sera l'oncle de Jack, en gros toi ! Si nous commencions à préparer le public à notre couple ? Ils seraient moins choqué de nous voir ensemble et pour la série ça fera un bon retournement de situation. De plus ça ferait un rapprochement entre Anthony et sa sœur, que tout le monde attend depuis une éternité !

Aro refusait de l'admettre, mais c'était une excellente idée. Ça leur sauverait la mise pour cette saison et surtout ça relancerait un nouvel axe de romance pour la suite. Seulement, ça voulait dire céder à Bella.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'entamer ton sixième mois de grossesse, que ce ne sera pas prêt avant deux voire trois semaines et que ça va t'éreinter.

\- Oh oui, pourvu que ça m'éreinte, pria Bella en levant les mains au ciel. Je t'en supplie s'il le faut, fais moi revenir dans la série.

Aro bouda pendant cinq secondes, puis sa raison prit le pas sur ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas toujours protéger Bella sinon elle allait finir par l'étrangler. Prenant à nouveau son téléphone, il exposa l'idée aux scénaristes qui sautèrent de joie en disant que c'était la seule solution. La brune avait un sourire à damner un saint tellement elle était heureuse de reprendre du service et qu'Aro lui ait cédé. Tout à coup elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Carmen ne tarda pas à arriver pour tendre un café à Aro. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Bella se réinstalla devant la télé, mais avec un sourire nouveau. D'une elle allait pouvoir retravailler et de deux elle allait pouvoir retourner dans la série et ça, ça lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Aro ouvrit un journal et se mit à le lire en secouant la tête devant la réaction de sa compagne. En voyant sa joie, il ne put que penser que finalement c'était une bonne idée. Puis tout à coup il recracha son café en s'étouffant avec. Bella lui tapa gentiment dans le dos pour l'aider.

\- Bah alors s'est passé dans le mauvais trou, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en voyant le journal taché de café.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Cria Aro n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Les yeux de la brune se froncèrent aussitôt, se demandant si c'était encore une attaque de Dora qui n'avait pas compris la première fois... Mais elle grimaça dans le dos d'Aro quand elle vit le nom d'Alec Volturi sur le journal. Il fallait se douter que l'implication du fils de l'acteur dans le prochain film de Garrett Grant ne resterait pas inconnu très longtemps. Mais jusqu'ici Alec avait plutôt bien réussi à cacher l'info. Étant la seule personne des environs, Bella se demanda si elle devait fuir pour échapper à la colère d'Aro ou mentir en disant qu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Malheureusement pour elle, quand le père de son enfant se tourna vers elle, Bella sut tout de suite qu'il la savait coupable.

\- Il m'a supplié de l'aider ! Se défendit-elle comme elle put.

\- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de le faire dans mon dos ! S'énerva-t-il aussitôt.

\- Alors d'une tu me parles autrement, de deux ton fils est un grand garçon et de trois il a hérité de son père pour ce qui est de son jeu d'acteur. Bordel j'ai été le voir plein de fois au théâtre et il est excellent. Alec ne rêve que de ça et il a la trouille de te l'avouer parce que tu es tellement buté sur le sujet qu'on dirait ma mère ! Lança Bella avec le regard accusateur.

Aro ouvrit la bouche plus d'une fois pour exposer ses remarques, mais à chaque fois il devinait la contre attaque de Bella avant même qu'elle ne la formule.

\- Mets Alec à ma place et toi à celle de ma mère, tu verras, il y a quelques ressemblances. Renée ne voulait pas que je fasse de cinéma parce qu'elle avait peur que je tombe sur mon père, n'est-ce pas aussi ta crainte. Elle ne voulait pas que je devienne actrice parce qu'elle avait la frousse de me voir devenir comme toutes ses filles qui l'ont envoyé chier, tu as peur qu'Alec tourne mal dans le show-biz. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as conseillé à cette époque, quand c'était moi la débutante ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, contra Aro de mauvaise foi.

\- C'est exactement la même chose, à la différence qu'Alec est un peu plus jeune mais que grâce à toi il connaît toutes les ficelles. Tu m'as conseillé de prendre mon envol et d'arrêter de m'en faire au sujet de ma mère, que ce n'était pas elle qui devait vivre ma vie. Ton fils aime le métier d'acteur, ton fils est doué et ton fils t'aime. Laisse le faire ses choix et ses erreurs, c'est ainsi qu'on grandit.

Aro s'était levé et faisait les cents pas, il méditait ce que Bella venait de lui dire. Il finit par céder et vint prendre la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras.

\- Et tu dis que tu ne feras pas une bonne mère, mon œil, sourit-il en l'embrassant. Je le laisserai faire ce qu'il veut, par contre on va avoir une discussion sur le fait de dire la vérité.

\- Si tu veux, si ça peut te faire plaisir, on va faire comme ça, accepta Bella se disant que c'était un bon compromis.

Alors qu'ils se rasseyaient dans le canapé, Bella vit bien Alec caché au coin de la porte, levant ses pouces en l'air. La brune lui fit signe qu'il était un homme mort dès qu'elle sortirait de cette pièce. Aro la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et lui caressa le ventre. Il adorait ça. Se blottissant un peu plus contre son compagnon, Bella se fit la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment chanceuse. Aro était vraiment un ange et une source de patience inépuisable. Ils étaient heureux et bientôt leur petite fille viendrait les rejoindre, comblant un vide qui jusqu'ici n'avait jamais existé. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Bella finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Aro, se laissant bercer par cet apaisement qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti.

La joie se voyait sur le visage de Bella comme le soleil dans un ciel bleu. Ses yeux brillaient en regardant ses anciens collègues. Ils étaient tous là pour son premier jour de retour dans la série. C'était tellement bon de les revoir. Constatant le bonheur de sa compagne, Aro se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais l'obliger à quitter la série contre son gré.

\- Ouah ce que tu es belle ! La félicita Jacob en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- Oui nos emplois du temps divergeaient quelque peu, sourit Bella en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Ah le retour de la plus belle ! S'exclama Edward en arrivant derrière elle et en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. J'ai hâte de rejouer avec toi, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Et moi donc ! s'écria Bella ne tenant plus en place.

Les scénaristes avaient bien travaillé en peu de temps. Il avait remanié toute la saison, arrangé les scènes pour que le retour de Marie mette son grain de sel partout, que l'identité du père de l'enfant soit secrète jusqu'à la dernière minute. Aro avait tenu à ce qu'on retienne l'information de la présence de Bella jusqu'au dernier moment, pour les fans. Ce serait un bel effet de surprise.

Et il eut raison, parce qu'il n'y eut pas de meilleur audience, que cette saison là. Les fans étaient ravi de retrouver Marie et ils se prenaient au jeu de trouver le père de l'enfant du personnage. D'ailleurs ils en avaient choqué plus d'un en annonçant que c'était Sam dans le final, mais pour leur plus grand bonheur, ça avait fait plaisir à pas mal de monde. Aro s'était fait la réflexion qu'à la prochaine interview on lui poserait certainement la question de savoir s'il était vraiment le père dans la vraie vie et qu'il ne saurait pas quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'il s'amuserait avec ça comme Edward, est-ce qu'il niera comme Jacob ou est-ce qu'il dirait peut-être comme Emmett. Il n'en savait rien du tout, voilà pourquoi il préférait qu'on évite le sujet.

Un soir il rentra chez lui et tomba sur un spectacle qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Bella se trouvait au milieu d'Alistair et d'Edward, qui semblaient se prendre le bec. La brune avait une main posée sur le torse de chaque garçon.

\- Stop ça suffit vos conneries. Vous croyez pas que j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous séparer.

\- Il est trop vieux pour elle ! S'énerva Edward.

\- Et tu es encore plus vieux, contra Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais... non c'est Jane, jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça, c'est juste...

\- Oh tu veux dire que tes visites journalières ne sont qu'une bonne amitié, se moqua Alistair en riant. Fous toi de ma gueule. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi, tu es incapable de voir le joyau qui se cache derrière son visage de petit démon.

\- Dis le mec qui passe son temps à voir des femmes à poil ! Cracha Edward ne pouvant plus se retenir.

\- Je les vois peut-être à poil, mais moi au moins je ne couche pas avec, rétorqua le styliste avec suffisante. Je sais assez respecter une femme pour ne pas jouer avec ses sentiments comme toi tu sais le faire.

\- Est-ce que cette conversation mène quelque part ? Parce que personnellement j'irai bien m'asseoir, les prévint Bella qui s'avérait être invisible à leur yeux.

\- Il passe sa vie à dire qu'il ne tient pas à Jane et pourtant il est toujours fourré ici. Jane était amoureuse de toi ! Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais je suis arrivé et maintenant elle est capable de regarder ailleurs. Alors, tu pourrais être assez sympa pour dégager un peu de sa vue et te faire oublier, parce que tu ne fais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie...

\- Oh ! Putain de merde ! S'écria Aro n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Un silence sans nom suivit son cri venu du cœur. Bella grimaça en fermant les yeux, attendant la tempête avec crainte. Jane et Aro, s'était une grande histoire de protection qui allait dans les deux sens.

\- Aucun de vous deux ne touchera à ma fille ! Se scandalisa Aro se demandant lequel il frappait en premier.

\- C'est un peu trop tard pour l'un d'entre nous, intervint Edward en fusillant le styliste du regard.

\- Je n'en ai pas honte tu sais...

\- La ferme ! Cria le maître des lieux. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand Jane est amoureuse d'Edward, depuis quand ne l'est-elle plus et depuis quand Alistair est devenu son nouveau... passe temps ?

Bella soupira en levant les yeux au ciel en se disant que les hommes de cette pièce était bien aveugle la plupart du temps.

\- Bien avant qu'on ne soit ensemble, depuis qu'Alistair est arrivé et depuis qu'Edward n'a pas réagi et que Jane a trouvé plus en Alistair qu'elle ne le pensait, répondit Bella dans l'ordre en priant pour réussir à désamorcer la situation.

\- Vous êtes trop vieux ! Tous les deux ! Attaqua Aro intraitable sur le sujet.

\- Mauvaise exemple, contra Bella trouvant que vu leur cas c'était mal venu. Chéri, prend en compte l'avis de ta fille, se serait bien aussi.

\- Ne la défend pas ! Trancha son compagnon. Déjà qu'Alec s'en est trop bien sorti grâce à toi, maintenant c'est Jane. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu saches tout avant moi ?

\- Parce que je suis leur amie et non pas leur père, répondit honnêtement la brune en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a rien de mal. Que ce soit Edward ou Alistair, ils adorent ta fille, ce n'est pas bien grave si ça va plus loin...bon ok d'accord je me tais.

Bella avait dit ça parce qu'elle avait bien vu au regard de son compagnon qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause cette fois ci.

\- Dans ce cas je te les laisse, moi il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, les abandonna la brune ne tenant plus. Désolé les gars, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais là c'est au dessus de mes compétences.

Voilà comment Edward et Alistair se retrouvèrent face à un papa en colère. Aro avait du mal à s'imaginer Jane et Edward ensemble, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, mais se l'imaginer avec Alistair n'était pas mieux. Ils étaient tellement différent et le styliste tapait sur le système de l'acteur.

\- Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire à mes yeux, avoua Aro n'y tenant plus. Le coureur de jupon ou le « je m'en foutiste ».

\- Il y en a un des deux qui pécho moins que l'autre, ça devrait déjà orienter pas mal la décision, répondit effrontément Alistair ne se démontant pas.

Aro devait lui reconnaître une chose, il en avait une grosse paire. Parce que là il était en mode papa ours et Alistair ne bronchait même pas. Le styliste ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

\- Je me suis calmé, mais enfin bref ça n'a rien à voir... tenta Edward s'éparpillant un peu trop dans ses justifications.

\- Jane ne t'intéresse pas, tant mieux, moi oui ! L'interrompit le styliste en croisant les bras.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas d'accord, trancha Aro avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Sauf que je ne vous demande pas votre permission, répondit Alistair avec arrogance. Seul l'avis de Jane compte à mes yeux, peut-être un peu celui de Bella, mais je sais très bien ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. Alors croyez moi bien que, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, si j'ai une chance, je la prend.

Aro était sur le cul. Autant de culot le laissait sans voix. C'était incroyable. Même Edward semblait choqué. Comment osait-il répondre à Aro de cette manière, ne tenait-il pas à la vie. Alors qu'il allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée, le maître des lieux fut interrompu.

\- Papa ! Stop ! Cria Jane en débarquant dans le hall. Je ne peux pas tourner le dos cinq minutes ici. Bella a été obligé de m'appeler des toilettes pour que je vienne mettre un terme au massacre.

\- Je me disais bien aussi qu'elle était parti trop facilement, râla Aro en grinçant des dents.

\- Non mais vous avez quel âge ? Ajouta la blonde en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- L'âge de te dire si tu fais une connerie ! Intervint son père en montrant les jeunes hommes du doigt. Tu t'imagines faire un bout de chemin avec l'un d'entre eux ?

\- Oh que oui ! Répondit honnêtement sa fille. Ça a quelque chose de super sympa de voir deux garçons se battre pour soit, mais je comprend mieux Bella maintenant. C'est sympa cinq minutes mais une fois qu'on a fait son choix, ça devient lourd. Alors Edward je t'adore et j'aurais toujours beaucoup de sentiments pour toi, mais j'ai enfin compris que le premier amour n'est pas toujours le meilleur. Je suis amoureuse d'Alistair maintenant et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, il va falloir que vous vous y fassiez tous.

\- Mais... mais ! Grogna Aro ne trouvant plus ses mots.

\- Papa, je suis assez grande maintenant. J'ai plus de vingt ans, laisse moi vivre bon sang ! La petite fille que tu vas devoir protéger des garçons elle va arriver d'ici quelques semaines, garde tes forces parce que je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin. Un mélange de Bella et toi, elle risque d'être sublime.

\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! S'énerva son père.

\- C'était pourtant bien tenté, félicita Alistair en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde. Tu veux aller dîner ce soir ?

\- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Oh ! Je suis là, en colère, prêt à t'en coller une parce que tu tournes autour de ma fille et tu l'invites devant moi !

\- Oui, au moins je vous prouve que je fais les choses dans l'ordre, répliqua Alistair en haussant les épaules.

Aro ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire sa façon de penser, mais fut interrompu par Caïus qui débarqua dans le hall en demandant où était Bella.

\- Bonjour toi, bonjour toi, bonjour toi ! Lança Caïus en passant à côté de chacun et en courant presque rejoindre le salon où Bella se cachait encore. Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils en le voyant fuir comme si il avait un dragon aux fesses.

\- Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Demanda Aro perdu.

\- Vous alliez me donner des noms d'oiseaux, jusqu'à ce que vous voyez que sur moi ça n'a pas grand effet. La seule fois où j'ai eu peur de vous c'était qu'on vous avez cru que j'en avait après le cul de Bella. Bon ceci dit en passant elle a un très joli cul..., admit Alistair appréciateur sous le rire de Jane.

Edward était sur le point de s'évanouir à côté et Aro devenait de plus en plus rouge. Ce petit merdeux osait parler des fesses de sa femme devant lui. Mais il était cinglé !

\- … mais ceci est une appréciation tout à fait professionnelle, parce que figurez vous que pour les robes c'est tout à fait génial d'avoir un fessier pareil. Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire que vous allez m'insulter, me menacer, peut-être même m'en coller une, pour au final vous rendre compte que sous cette tonne d'arrogance et de « je m'en foutisme » se cache quelqu'un d'un peu plus complexe que prévu. Qu'au final vous allez compatir pour ma vie, vous rendre compte que je tiens beaucoup à votre fille, bien plus que l'autre guignol d'à côté, et que ce ne serait pas aussi catastrophique que ça que nous sortions ensemble. Alors si on pouvait en arriver directement à cette étape sans passer pas les autres, parce que je suis styliste et je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer mes mains.

Aro tourna son regard scandalisé vers sa fille en se demandant si elle était vraiment sérieuse. Mais à voir son regard espiègle et son sourire, le papa comprit vite que sa fille tenait effectivement beaucoup à ce petit con. Edward était là, à côté, muet comme une carpe. Puis Aro réalisa enfin. Jane était assez grande pour faire ses propres choix et ses propres erreurs comme Bella le lui avait dit pour Alec. Il ne les avait pas vu grandir, bien trop occupé à les protéger. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il arrêterait, mais qu'il devait lâcher du leste pour leur laisser une chance de vivre leur propre vie de famille.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Céda-t-il à contre cœur. Allez dîner si vous voulez. Mais je ne veux rien d'indécent devant mes yeux et Alistair, pitié, apprend à te taire ou à ne plus dire exactement le fond de ta pensée à chaque seconde. Dose tes paroles.

Jane sauta sur le dos de son nouvel amoureux et lui enserra le cou, folle de joie. Même si Alistair ne le montrait pas, il était heureux, ça se voyait à son petit sourire en coin. Edward leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et préféra fuir. De toute façon maintenant qu'Aro avait donné son approbation, il n'avait plus rien à dire.

Bella de son côté, regardait Caïus faire les cents pas en se rongeant les ongles.

\- Elle est belle, intelligente, pleine d'esprit et elle est aussi friande que moi de nos ébats. Mais je ne comprend pas ! D'habitude quand je vois une des filles avec qui j'ai couché dans les bras d'un autre homme, ça ne me fait rien. Alors que là, je lui ai fait bouffer toutes ses dents ! S'énerva Caïus en mettant un coup de pied dans la table basse.

Bella continua à l'écouter parler d'Heidi en se caressant le ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?

\- Elle le sait, elle en fait exprès pour me rendre dingue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive !

\- Tu es jaloux, expliqua Bella calmement.

\- Je n'ai jamais été jaloux, contra le frère d'Aro avec suffisance. Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. Je ne suis pas aussi bien sous tout rapport que mes frères, je suis volage et je n'y peux rien. Donc je ne peux pas le reprocher aux femmes qui le sont aussi. Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Si tu l'es, parce qu'Heidi est la bonne, celle qui fait battre ton cœur et que tu n'as pas envie de partager. Et je pense qu'avec ce que tu viens de me raconter, elle éprouve peut-être la même chose que toi. Voilà pourquoi elle essaye de te faire réagir dans les bras d'un autre homme. Ça ne s'explique pas ce genre de chose. Tu peux être volage toute ta vie, mais l'amour ça peut te tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. Vous êtes pareil avec Heidi. La même ardeur, dans tous les sens du terme, la même dévotion à votre famille, vous aimez le sexe, les fêtes, les amis, les vacances et les ragots. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de rester avec elle un bon bout de temps, réfléchis à ça.

\- La fidélité ? Réfléchit Caïus en fronçant les sourcils. Ça ne m'étais jamais venu à l'esprit. Mais je pense qu'avec elle, oui j'en serais capable. De toute façon elle me fatigue trop pour que j'aille voir ailleurs.

\- Trop d'informations, prévint Bella en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Tu es géniale, lança Caïus en l'embrassant et en repartant comme une fusée.

\- Mouais je sais, se félicita Bella en regardant ses ongles.

Aro fut bousculé par son frère quand il reparti comme il était venu. Rejoignant la brune dans le salon, il la trouva à sa place fétiche dans le canapé.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir sur mes enfants que tu sais avant moi ? Demanda-t-il en boudant.

\- Ouais, ta prochaine fille veut devenir une rock star, se marier avec Michael Fassbender et faire du saut en parachute, s'amusa Bella avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ma prochaine fille restera à la maison, avec son père, ne fera pas de théâtre et ne sortira pas avec un styliste à la langue trop bien pendu.

\- Oh allez il est gentil, le défendit la brune en venant prendre son compagnon dans ses bras.

\- Il a parlé de tes fesses, lança Aro scandalisé.

\- Il paraît qu'elles ont la bonne taille pour mes robes selon lui, risqua Bella en haussant les épaules.

\- Je le sais très bien qu'elles sont magnifiques, mais ce sont les miennes, donc je préférerai qu'il évite le sujet.

\- C'est pas grave, il parlera bientôt de celles de ta fille...

Aro menaça Bella de représailles si elle ne se taisait pas bientôt. La brune l'embrassa en souriant, il était tellement mignon en papa ours. Leur petite fille n'avait qu'à bien s'accrocher, parce qu'il allait être complètement gaga avec.

* * *

 **J'ai essayé d'aborder les trois sujets que j'avais mis de côté pour y mettre une petite touche avant les derniers chapitres. Bisous !**


	28. Emotion

**Salut tout le monde, oui je sais d'habitude je poste plus tôt dans la journée, mais j'ai changé mes horaires cette semaine, donc je suis d'ouverture et je ne risque pas de vous poster le chapitre au boulot. Donc le voilà. Nous approchons de la fin. Encore deux chapitres derrière celui là. Alors profitez en !**

 **xiu: Merci beaucoup, la suite est là comme tous les mardis. Bisous !**

 **Guest: c'était inévitable que Bella reprenne la série. Et Alistair a un sacré caractère mais il fallait bien ça pour Jane. Bisous !**

 **Emelyne: Bella la conseillère n'a pas encore fini de frapper. Il lui reste encore un couple à mettre ensemble. Je n'en dis pas plus. Bisous !**

 **aussidagility: Ah bah Bella le mène à baguette faut bien un petit peu… Bisous !**

 **MC: AH ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Dora, nous n'allions pas la quitter aussi facilement. Pour ce qui est des noms des enfants j'essaye depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant de prendre des prénoms qui existent dans l'œuvre originale, je ne dérogerait pas à la règle cette fois ci non plus. Bisous !**

 **Allez, profitez bien et bonne lecture. Bisous !**

* * *

Bella entra dans la cuisine en se tenant à la chambranle de la porte. Elle vit bien que ses trois colocataires étaient en pleine discussion, un peu vive vu le regard de Jane. Aro semblait excédé et comme toujours, Alec était le médiateur entre les deux plus forts caractères de la maison.

\- Excusez moi..., tenta Bella avant d'être totalement ignorée.

\- Il ne dormira pas ici ! S'énerva à moitié Aro en ayant un frisson dans le dos. Rien que d'imaginer que je puisse vous entendre pendant que... ah ça non !

\- Papa, ne fais pas ta petite nature, nous on vous a entendu plus d'une fois avec Bella, se défendit Jane en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh pitié donnez moi la patience ! Cria Aro en s'arrachant les cheveux.

\- Par contre, en fait..., tenta à nouveau d'intervenir Bella en se tenant le ventre.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça, toute sa personne m'agace, avoua le maître de maison.

\- Il t'agace juste parce qu'il a raison et qu'il connaît aussi bien le corps de Bella que toi, rétorqua sa fille en souriant.

\- J'espère bien que non, siffla Aro en plissant les yeux.

\- Jane n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, intervint Alec en se frottant la nuque. Surtout que moi aussi j'ai un truc à te demander papa.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux après moi aujourd'hui, grogna Aro en les fusillant du regard.

Bella essaya encore une fois de faire part de sa présence mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment, alors elle préféra aller s'asseoir à côté d'Alec sur un tabouret en attendant que l'un d'entre eux ne la remarque.

\- Garrett réfléchit à un nouveau film et il a bien vu la complicité entre Bella et moi, il voudrait savoir si un film avec nous deux serait possible, je lui ai dit que j'en toucherait un mot au manager de Mademoiselle Swan pour qu'il lui en parle lui même.

\- Bella est sur le point d'accoucher, l'interrompit Aro en secouant la tête.

\- Ah oui puisqu'on en parle..., lança Bella en levant la main et en serrant les dents.

\- Pas maintenant chérie, s'il te plaît, parce que je sens une ligue contre moi là, ils s'y mettent à deux pour que je me distrais sur le sujet de l'autre, ne me laissant pas trop le choix de savoir à qui je vais dire oui et à qui je vais dire non.

\- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, c'est en préparation, une idée, mais tu sais comment travaille Garrett, s'il a la certitude de pouvoir avoir Bella en rôle principal et moi en secondaire, alors il se mettra sur le scripte dès demain. Et c'est une chance que je ne peux pas louper.

Aro ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup.

\- J'y réfléchirai, annonça-t-il en regardant son fils. Toi aussi Jane j'y réfléchirai.

Les jumeaux semblèrent satisfait de la réponse de leur père. Parce que chez Aro mieux valait un peut-être qu'un jamais.

\- C'est bon vous avez fini ? Demanda Bella avec un grand sourire ironique.

\- Oui c'est bon désolé, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose … ? l'interrogea son compagnon en souriant tendrement.

\- Oui ! Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de vous dire que j'ai PERDU LES EAUX ! S'énerva Bella en les foudroyant des yeux. Et ce serait vraiment adorable si l'un d'entre vous déniait mettre ses petits problèmes de côté pour m'emmener à la maternité !

Aro se précipita aussitôt vers elle, pendant que Jane courait chercher le sac que Bella avait déjà préparer en prévision de ce jour. Alec lui, sortit la voiture du garage et laissa son père installer la brune dedans. Par moment, elle devenait toute rouge et quelques instants plus tard, elle reprenait sa couleur normale.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la mère des jumeaux à mis 18 heures avant de les sortir, tenta de la rassurer Aro en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Ah non, non, non ! Si tu me parles de Dora encore une seule fois aujourd'hui je te jure que notre fille va rester à l'intérieur, est-ce que c'est clair ? Prévint Bella en serrant les poings.

\- Promis, sourit-il en l'embrassant gentiment. Les contractions, ça va ?

\- Pour l'instant c'est gérable, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça le reste longtemps.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je prévienne tes parents ? Demanda Aro en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Si d'ici quelques heures, la petite n'est toujours pas sorti, alors tu pourras appeler ma mère, le temps qu'elle fasse le voyage, normalement je devrais être tranquille jusque là. Mais hors de question que Charlie le sache avant que la petite sorte, sinon il va bien réussir à me soûler dans la salle d'accouchement.

\- Il n'a pas à y entrer, sourit l'acteur.

\- Oui mais je préférerais avoir quelques heures avec ma fille avant que mes parents ne viennent se crêper le chignon dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

Aro ne put pas réfuter cette affirmation, c'était probablement vrai. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maternité, ils furent pris tout de suite en charge. Depuis que l'info de la paternité de Charlie avait fuité de chez eux, ils étaient au petit soin. Les jumeaux restèrent un bon bout de temps avec eux, jusqu'à ce que le médecin leur conseille de sortir. Aro tenait la main de Bella avec un grand sourire. Elle était courageuse, comme toujours, la sueur était apparu sur son front depuis un bon bout de temps mais elle essayait de continuer à parler pour se distraire un minimum de la douleur des contractions.

\- Tu es parfaite, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avec amour.

\- Qui aurait cru il y a quelques mois de ça que je le serais, siffla-t-elle en devenant rouge écarlate.

\- Tu seras une mère formidable, je n'en ai jamais douté. Tu nous as déjà prouvé plus d'une fois que rien ne passait avant ta famille, même quand cette famille te soûle.

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était loin d'être faux. Même quand elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de couper les ponts avec Renée, elle ne l'avait pas fait et quand il avait fallu s'allier avec quelqu'un pour faire mordre la poussière à Dora, elle avait appelé Charlie. Aujourd'hui, un nouvel être allait arriver et il serait prioritaire sur tout le reste.

Le travail dura encore quelques heures de plus. Quand le médecin lança à Bella qu'elle ne faisait pas assez d'effort et qu'il fallait qu'elle pousse plus fort, la brune le fusilla du regard en se demandant si elle pouvait sortir son pied de l'étrier et lui briser la mâchoire avec. Est-ce qu'il en faisait lui des efforts ? Quand le médecin vit le regard des deux acteurs il comprit qu'il avait fauté. Il se rattrapa donc aux branches et encouragea Bella d'une autre façon. Lorsqu'elle entendit enfin le cri de son enfant, la brune s'effondra dans les bras d'Aro qui avait un sourire sans nom sur le visage. Puis Bella put enfin prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et son sourire. Ce petit être qu'elle avait eu en elle pendant tant de mois venait enfin de faire son apparition. La moitié d'Aro et d'elle. Leur accident qui s'avérait être un magnifique nourrisson.

\- Comment s'appelle ce petit ange ? Demanda une infirmière aimablement.

\- Makenna, répondit Bella heureuse en n'arrivant pas à décrocher ses yeux de sa fille. Comme sa grand mère paternel.

Aro lui avait dit qu'il aurait bien voulu appeler Jane ainsi mais que Dora s'y été refusé. C'était d'ailleurs le seul souhait qu'elle avait fait au sujet des jumeaux. Mais Bella n'y avait rien vu de mal, elle même portait le prénom de sa grand mère. Elle ne dit pas, si la mère d'Aro s'était appelé Georgette, elle aurait peut-être mit son véto, mais là, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Swan ? Demanda l'infirmière essayant d'être diplomate.

\- Volturi, répondit Aro honnêtement. Mais bien entendu cette information ne sortira pas d'ici.

\- Bien entendu, le docteur a bien souligné le fait qu'il voulait être entouré d'une équipe discrète. C'est ce que nous sommes.

\- Je l'espère bien.

\- Ils faut qu'elles se reposent maintenant. Monsieur Volturi, voulez vous me suivre avec la petite, nous allons laisser le médecin finir avec Bella.

\- Génial, grogna la brune en grimaçant.

Elle qui croyait en avoir fini et bien non. Mais ce ne fut pas long. Après on la déposa dans une chambre VIP, pour que personne d'extérieur à la famille ne vienne la déranger. Autant dire que Bella ne vit rien du reste de la journée. Les jumeaux avaient rejoint leur père devant la nursery pour regarder la petite.

\- Oh quel est mignonne ! S'exclama Jane complètement fan. Elle a déjà plein de cheveux.

\- As-tu vu la touffe des parents, se marra Alec en regardant sa petite sœur.

\- Tu veux parler de nos magnifiques cheveux, intervint Aro en levant un sourcil.

\- Bien évidemment.

Ils rentrèrent juste le temps de se reposer un peu et à la première heure des visites ils étaient de retour. Malgré l'accouchement, Bella semblait aller bien. Le sourire de la brune s'effondra aussitôt qu'elle vit sa mère et Charlie entrer comme un seul homme. Les deux en même temps, à ça non !

\- Bonjour, saluèrent-t-ils.

Charlie semblait impatient de voir sa petite fille et ne tenait plus en place. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe d'approcher. L'homme attrapa le nourrisson avec beaucoup de précaution et le berça aussitôt que la petite attrapa son doigt.

\- Oh c'est un ange, s'extasia Charlie les yeux brillants. Elle est magnifique !

\- Bah c'est ma fille, répondit Aro comme une évidence. Bien sûr qu'elle est magnifique.

\- Il est évident que je n'y suis pour rien là dedans, répondit Bella en mettant un coup dans l'épaule de son compagnon. Maman, rapproche toi un peu, de là où tu es tu ne risques pas de voir grand chose.

Renée semblait réticente à faire connaissance avec sa petite fille. Vu sa réaction quand elle avait appris qu'elle allait être grand mère, ce n'était pas trop surprenant. Charlie prit sur lui de faire les pas qui les séparaient et tendit la petite à Renée. La grand mère d'abord raide comme un piquet, se détendit peu à peu, puis se laissa attendrir à son tour. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'y fasse, voilà tout.

\- C'est un très beau bébé, en effet, admit Renée en félicitant sa fille.

\- Elle me ressemble non ? Demanda Charlie avec fierté.

\- Non elle ressemble à Bella, trancha Renée avec froideur.

\- Oui mais Bella me ressemble, tenta de la convaincre l'acteur pas prêt à lâcher le morceau.

\- Bella est bien plus belle que toi, siffla Renée en le fusillant du regard. Elle n'a pas hérité de tes gros sourcils ou de ton air hautain.

\- Ah c'est sûr qu'un bébé avec des gros sourcils et un air hautain ça doit être quelque chose, lança Bella en cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle eut au moins le privilège de faire rire les Volturi. Mais ses parents ne cessèrent de se tuer du regard. Comment avaient-ils fait pour s'entendre assez longtemps pour faire un enfant ses deux là.

\- Si je comprend bien, notre fille ne me ressemble pas du tout ? Demanda Aro avec une moue adorable.

\- Tu sais, mes parents disent ça parce que ça les arrange, personnellement je trouve que c'est trop jeune pour dire à qui elle ressemble. Attendons quelques années et je te dirais ça. Surtout que si ça se trouve, elle aura ton caractère, sourit Bella en le rassurant.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça..., lança Aro sous le regard fuyant de ses jumeaux. Vous êtes très mal placé pour parler.

\- Justement, nous sommes les mieux placé, rétorqua Alec mort de rire. Quoique si elle a le caractère de Bella, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit beaucoup mieux.

\- Merci, répliqua la brune faussement vexée. Et dire que je t'ai toujours soutenu. Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton film en ma compagnie.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer ton fort caractère, n'enclenche pas une guerre je t'en supplie, sourit Alec avec complicité.

Charlie et Renée continuèrent à se chamailler comme deux gosses pendant une bonne heure, avant de laisser la place à Emmett et Rosalie. Rosalie semblait aux anges en voyant le bébé, d'ailleurs, Bella soupçonnait de lui avoir donné l'envie d'en avoir un.

\- Wow ! S'exclama Emmett en regardant le nourrisson. C'est censé être beau un bébé ?...

\- Em' tais toi, lança Rosalie sachant très bien qu'il allait encore dire une bêtise.

\- Non mais c'est des conneries tout ça, les bébés quand ça né ce n'est pas beau. Regarde elle a la même tronche que les plantes dans Harry Potter, je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle...

\- Et tu en train de comparer ma fille à une mandragore ? S'échauffa Bella n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Ah non, pas que ta fille, les bébés en général, et ça crie de la même façon. Mais d'ici quelques jours elle sera déjà plus présentable, t'en fais pas, tenta de la rassurer le colosse avant que Bella lui jette le paquet de lingettes qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit.

\- Ose encore dire une seule chose méchante à propos de ma fille et tu vas rester dans cet hôpital plus longtemps que moi !

\- Ok ! Ok ! Se défendit Emmett en levant les mains. Ta fille est superbe, une vraie beauté, un pur chef d'œuvre.

\- Je suis ravie que nous soyons du même avis, rétorqua Bella en le foudroyant du regard.

Emmett ne s'avisa plus de faire le moindre commentaire sur la petite. Vu le regard de Bella, il ne valait mieux pas. Rosalie quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que finalement avoir un bébé avec un adulte enfant n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée du monde. Aro s'était tenu à l'écart de cette discussion sachant très bien que Bella ne laisserait rien passer. Bizarrement, ils eurent un grand moment d'émotion lorsque la grand mère de Bella arriva. Se retrouver avec son arrière petite fille dans les bras brisa sa carapace de femme forte. Elle ne dit rien, Isabella se contenta de venir embrasser sa petite fille avec amour et contempla sa dernière descendante avec fierté. C'est dans ces moments là où elle ne savait plus si elle devait frapper son fils pour lui avoir fait perdre autant de temps, ou l'embrassait pour tout ce que ça lui apportait à présent.

Lorsque l'heure des visites fut avancée, tout le monde décida de laisser la maman profiter un peu de la petite et de rentrer. Bella se retrouva donc avec sa fille dans ses bras et savoura cette accalmie avec bonheur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la brune se mit à fredonner en tenant Makenna contre elle. La petite s'endormit dans ses bras sans mal, à cet âge là, ils ne faisaient pas grand chose d'autre que dormir et manger. Alors que Bella caressait la main de sa fille, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Son moment privilégié fut aussitôt brisé.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais pondu, lança Dora en refermant la porte de la chambre.

La mâchoire de Bella grinça rien qu'à la vue de cette femme. Elle avait le culot de se présenter ici, par un tel jour de bonheur. Cherchait-elle à mettre fin à ses jours ?

\- Que fais tu ici ? Cracha la brune furieuse qu'elle s'invite dans sa chambre.

\- J'étais en campagne dans l'hôpital pour une association de je ne sais plus quoi, répondit la blonde en s'asseyant comme si de rien était. Puis j'ai appris que la grande actrice du moment, Bella Swan venait d'expulser sa bâtarde.

\- Ma quoi ? Siffla Bella en reposant sa fille dans son berceau prête à sauter du lit pour lui en coller une.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on appelle un enfant qui n'a pas de père ? Ajouta Dora fière d'elle.

\- Non, ça c'était au siècle dernier, maintenant c'est comme ça qu'on traite les putes dans ton genre, rétorqua la brune en serrant les poings. Elle a un père et le meilleur qui soit.

Dora se leva et fit le tour du lit en s'approchant du berceau. N'y tenant plus, Bella s'interposa entre sa fille et cette folle.

\- Peur que je la touche ? Se marra Dora avec arrogance.

Bella lui fit son sourire le plus psychopathe avant de la chopper par la gorge et la faire reculer jusqu'à ce que Dora s'effondre sur la chaise derrière elle. La brune serra un peu plus fort la gorge de la blonde qui commença à devenir rouge.

\- Approche toi encore une fois de ma fille et je te crève les yeux ! Menaça Bella en la relâchant avant que ça ne fasse des marques. Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète de ne pas me sous-estimer avant que tu le fasses vraiment ?

Dora se massa la gorge en passant du rouge au livide. Le regard de Bella lui avait fait fermer la bouche bien plus que la poigne qu'elle avait eu sur sa gorge.

\- Aro n'acceptera jamais de la reconnaître publiquement..., ré-attaqua la blonde suicidaire.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'a jamais eu honte des jumeaux et pourtant, tu es leur génitrice.

\- Sauf que ça aurait brisé nos carrières si ça s'était su. Aro a prouvé plus d'une fois que votre relation ne passerait pas au dessus de ton métier d'actrice. Sinon voilà bien longtemps que tout le monde serait au courant.

Bella soupira en se frottant le visage. Est-ce que cette femme allait les lâcher un jour.

\- C'est ça ton système de pression, ta tentative de discorde ? Demanda Bella en explosant de rire. C'est pathétique, comme toi en somme.

\- Je ne te permets pas...

\- Je ne te demande aucune permission, l'interrompit la brune en position de force. Tu es venu dans ma chambre avec l'idée claire de me faire chier, de tenter de me séparer d'Aro... en gros de me blesser à la hauteur de ce que tu subis aujourd'hui.

\- Rends moi ma vie d'avant ! S'énerva Dora en cherchant à se lever avant que Bella la bouscule l'obligeant à rester assise.

\- D'une je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, de deux je n'en ai pas l'envie. On récolte ce que l'on sème Dora, fallait pas jouer, je t'avais prévenu.

\- Tu as détruit ma vie ! Ma carrière ! Je suis obligée de faire ces saloperies de bonnes actions pour me racheter une conduite et c'est sans parler de ce foutu procès qui me pend au nez. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

\- Faux ! Affirma Bella en secouant la tête. Tout est de ta faute et uniquement la tienne. Tu as détourné de l'argent, tu as fait ça à une association, pour jouer dans des casinos. Tu as décidé de me faire la guerre en sachant très bien que je n'allais pas rester inactive. Tu as balancé une info que j'aurais largement préféré garder pour moi. Ne t'étonne pas que j'en balance sur toi, je t'avais dit que j'étais une vengeresse rancunière. Et c'est dur maintenant de te racheter une image...

\- La ferme ! Siffla Dora furieuse.

\- Ah non ma grande, tu es dans ma chambre, tu es venue de ta propre initiative, ne t'étonne pas si tu ne repars pas entière. Tu sais pourquoi toutes tes actions ne fonctionnent pas, pourquoi ça prend autant de temps pour que les gens te fasse à nouveau confiance ? Tu t'es dis que si moi en une semaine j'avais régler le problème de mon mensonge sur mon père, tu pouvais bien le faire avec une bonne histoire à raconter. Mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'étais sincère, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tu n'es venu ici aujourd'hui que pour te faire voir, les patients t'en a rien à foutre. Tu prend le public pour une bonne bande d'abruti ? C'est toi qui me l'a dit, sans le public, c'est plus difficile. Les gens ne veulent plus te voir à la télé. Alors que moi qui viens juste d'accoucher, j'ai déjà une montagne de scénario qui m'attend à la maison, un agenda bien rempli pour l'année qui arrive et beaucoup d'émission. Pour parler de ma carrière et non de l'argent que j'ai détourné. Tu voulais détruire ma vie, je t'avais pourtant dit qu'elle ne passait pas par mon métier. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Que vas-tu faire maintenant que ton nom n'a plus la même splendeur ?

Dora avait les larmes aux yeux. Bella n'éprouva pas le moindre remord. C'était elle qui était venu mettre son grain de sel dans sa chambre de maternité. Elle allait la mettre à genoux s'il le fallait, mais elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa tête dans son environnement.

\- Je t'en supplie Bella, fais quelque chose, il doit bien y avoir un truc à faire. Si tu as réussi à trouver, tu as les moyens de faire disparaître les preuves, je n'ai rien d'autre dans la vie. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais à ce métier, à mon public et aujourd'hui il ne me reste aucun des deux. Je crois que j'en mourrais si tout se finit maintenant.

Bella prit un air concerné, approcha son visage de celui de sa rivale, appuya sa main sur le mur derrière Dora et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Et bien meurt, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? Répondit méchamment la brune. Tu crois que je ne le connais pas ton petit jeu. Tu es une très bonne actrice et ça, je dois te le reconnaître. Mais je t'ai déjà dit ce qui arrivait aux manipulatrices dans ton genre lorsqu'elles se retrouvent face à moi. Tu veux un mouchoir peut-être ? Mourir et puis quoi encore. T'aime trop la vie pour ça, tu vas juste devoir apprendre à exister avec un autre train de vie. Tu t'es rendu compte que l'attaque n'avait pas fonctionné, donc tu t'es dit que tu allais m'attendrir avec quelques larmes, puisque je suis une jeune maman pleine d'hormone qui va avoir envie de chialer tout le temps. Dommage, c'est pas encore pour maintenant. Si je suis le schéma, après l'attaque et l'apitoiement, arrive la corruption, épargne toi cette honte, je dirais non dans tous les cas.

Dora se redressa aussitôt qu'elle vit que son stratagème n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu répares tout ça ? Demanda malgré tout la blonde.

\- Rien, il n'y a plus rien à faire, même si je le voulais, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Tu as joué avec le feu, ne vient pas t'étonner que ça brûle.

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite garce, qui n'ira pas très loin avec une môme...

\- Non je suis exactement, ce que tu aurais pu être si tu étais resté auprès d'Aro. Je suis aimé par l'homme que j'aime également. Je viens d'avoir une petite fille magnifique, je vais continuer ma carrière, je vais continuer à gagner des récompense, je vais être heureuse. Je suis ce que tu ne seras jamais.

Ayant enfin compris qu'elle avait perdu, Dora repoussa sa rivale et sortit de la chambre en trombe. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, Bella ne savait plus quoi dire de méchant pour la faire disparaître. Retournant dans son lit, la brune reprit sa fille dans ses bras, ça avait le don de la calmer.

Le lendemain ce fut Alistair et Jane qui furent les premiers arrivés. Le styliste se précipita aussitôt vers son nouveau cobaye.

\- Oh j'ai tellement hâte de l'habiller ! S'enflamma-t-il les yeux brillant.

\- Détend toi un peu, là, la seule chose qu'elle peut faire sur tes jolies robes, c'est vomir dessus, donc on va attendre, proposa Bella sagement.

\- Je lui ferai tous ses costumes d'Halloween, s'imagina Alistair en fermant les yeux de bonheur. Ses tenues de soirée pour Noël, les avant premières, sa première journée à l'école...

\- Une robe de soirée pour l'école, grimaça Bella sous le rire de Jane. Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin.

\- Ses anniversaires... je lui trouverais les dernières chaussures à la mode. Encore mieux ! Je vous habillerais pareil.

\- Stop Alistair, tu commences à me faire flipper, trancha Bella horrifiée.

Jane était morte de rire sur le côté. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle aimait le styliste, il était passionné. Toujours un milliard d'idées en tête prêtes à surgir à n'importe quel moment. Ils furent vite rejoint par Marcus et étrangement Garrett. Aro avait dû le prévenir de l'heureux événement. Garrett était assez malin pour avoir compris seul qui était le père de l'enfant. Si les autres étaient aveugles, ce n'était pas son cas.

\- Ahlala ! S'exclama le réalisateur en regardant Makenna. La relève est assurée, regarde moi ce chef d'œuvre. Fille d'Aro Volturi et Bella Swan, petite fille de Charlie Stone, autant te dire tout de suite qu'elle va avoir du potentiel la petite.

\- Elle aura bien le temps de trouver sa voix, intervint Marcus avec sagesse. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé. Et nous ne faisons pas toujours ce que nos parents voulaient nous voir faire, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que Makenna suive notre parcourt. Moi tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est qu'elle finisse son biberon, qu'elle fasse son rot et qu'elle dorme paisiblement. Quoi ? Il y a des priorités dans la vie.

Marcus vint l'embrasser sur le front comme il le faisait souvent. Garrett le dévorait littéralement du regard, mais Marcus semblait totalement aveugle. Bella lui fit les gros yeux lorsque son réalisateur préféré se tourna vers le berceau. Elle essaya bien de lui faire comprendre par un signe de tête qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil de Garrett, mais Marcus ne semblait pas comprendre. Bella lui mima donc la chose avec ses mains, ce qui fit bien sourire son beau frère. Elle se stoppa en plein mouvement lorsque Garrett se retourna.

\- Est-ce qu'Alec t'a parlé de mon idée de scénario avec vous deux ? Demanda le réalisateur n'ayant même pas vu les gesticulations de sa protégée.

\- Oh que oui, j'en ai entendu parlé, au moment même où je perdais les eaux. Et il s'est avéré que cette discussion était d'une telle importance, que mon accouchement est passé inaperçu à côté. Je ne dis pas non à l'idée, seulement, je vais profiter un peu de ma petite puce avant de reprendre du service. Surtout qu'il faudra que je me remette en forme d'ici au tournage de la prochaine saison de la série.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait un carton, s'exclama Marcus.

\- Oui, tant mieux, le retour de mon personnage a fait plaisir à pas mal de monde et le fait que j'y intègre ma grossesse à conquis totalement ceux qui restaient.

Les deux hommes restèrent avec elle un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que Garrett annonce qu'il ferait mieux de partir. Bella n'osa pas en remettre une couche vis à vis de Marcus, même si l'idée était plus que tentante. La brune avait toujours su que Garrett était gay et à voir la façon dont il dévorait Marcus du regard, c'était encore plus évident.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre Garrett, proposa le Volturi sous le regard choqué de la brune.

\- Avec grand plaisir, répondit le réalisateur en sortant et en l'attendant dehors.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Marcus en voyant le regard et le sourire de Bella.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que le renfermé et sage Marcus Volturi soit aussi direct.

\- Tu m'as pris pour Aro ou quoi ? Se moqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je vais pas attendre deux ans moi. Il est trop beau gosse pour ça.

\- Vole dans ce cas, conclut-elle en lui envoyant un baiser.

Marcus lui fit un clin d'œil en disparaissant, se préparant pour une bonne soirée. Plus Bella y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'elle faisait club de rencontre à elle toute seule. Caïus et Heidi, Jane et Alistair, puis maintenant Marcus et Garrett. Il ne restait plus qu'à caser Alec et Edward, pas ensemble de préférence, et le compte serait bon. Ce fut avec le sourire que la brune contempla à nouveau sa fille. C'était une nouvelle vie qui allait commencer maintenant. Et ça allait certainement être haut en couleur.

* * *

 **Fallait bien que je remette une petite couche à Dora, ça nous manquait tellement. Bisous !**


	29. Cérémonie

**Allez c'est parti pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je sais, je sais, c'est toujours triste d'arriver à la fin d'une, mais bon, sans fin ce n'est pas drôle non plus.**

 **Berenice: Qui a dit que Dora était intelligente ? Pas moi. Merci à vous tous de la lire et d'en parler avec moi, ça motive de ouf. Bisous !**

 **Guest: Tu m'étonnes ! T'imagine un peu le carnage si on mettait Alec et Edward ensemble. Tant mieux que tu aies rit c'est fait pour ça. Bisous !**

 **MC: tu ne sais pas pourquoi hein… T'inquiète pas j'ai prévu du lourd pour la révélation. Fais moi confiance. Bisous !**

 **Bien nous y sommes, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bella était en train de regarder la scène en soupirant. Assise sur une chaise elle scrutait Charlie qui ne cessait de gazouiller avec sa petite fille. Makenna, installée dans sa chaise haute, était aux anges devant les singeries de son grand père. La brune ne cessait de se demander si c'était ce qu'elle aurait vécu si son père n'avait pas été aussi con. Est-ce que elle aussi elle aurait eu le droit aux grimaces et aux jeux. Aro avait, une fois, fait la remarque que la plupart du temps, les mauvais parents, faisaient de super grands parents. Ça s'appliquait plutôt bien à Charlie, un peu moins à Renée. Elle les appelait, se faisait un plaisir de recevoir des photos de sa petite fille, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Tout le contraire de Charlie qui passait son temps à pourrir gâter Makenna sous les regards furieux de Bella. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille devienne une pimbêche imbue d'elle même qui ne saurait pas reconnaître la valeur des choses.

\- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de l'exciter ? S'énerva Bella en serrant les dents. Elle ne va jamais faire la sieste si tu continues comme ça.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, parce que c'est son papy adoré qui va la coucher et alors mon adorable petite fille sera sage comme une image ! S'exclama Charlie en levant sa main pour que Makenna tape dedans.

\- Tu veux dire comme la dernière fois où c'est toi que j'ai retrouvé endormi dans le siège pendant qu'elle faisait la fiesta dans son lit ? Se moqua ouvertement Bella.

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, se défendit Charlie en boudant à moitié. Tu es intransigeante avec moi.

\- Si je l'étais tant que ça, ce n'est pas chez toi que je la laisserai ce soir, répliqua sa fille en se levant. Heureusement que Kate est là, ça me rassure un minimum.

Bella attrapa sa fille et lui essuya la bouche. Makenna chopa une mèche de cheveux de sa mère comme elle en avait l'habitude et se mit à jouer avec. La brune embrassa sa fille en commençant à débarrasser le carnage.

\- Tu sais tu aurais pu la laisser dans sa chaise le temps de nettoyer, constata Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais tu pourrais lever ton cul pour nettoyer le bordel que tu as foutu, répliqua Bella en le fusillant du regard. Et si tu n'avais pas remarqué j'essaye de la calmer avant de la coucher. Et tu n'aides absolument pas !

Charlie essaya de cacher son sourire en coin mais Bella le remarqua bien. S'agaçant facilement, elle lui envoya le torchon à la figure en lui ordonnant de faire le ménage, ce qui fit rire son père à gorge déployée.

Leur relation était... bizarre. Pas celle d'un père et d'une fille, c'était certain, Bella ne céderait jamais sur ce point. Mais, il y avait un petit quelque chose tout de même. Ils arrivaient à se parler et même si Bella ne l'avouerait jamais, elle adorait leur joute verbale et leurs longues discussions sur le cinéma. Par contre ils devenaient les meilleurs alliés du monde lorsqu'ils étaient d'accord sur un sujet et que quelqu'un leur affirmait le contraire. Parce qu'au fond... Bella avait bien le caractère de son père.

Ils montèrent à l'étage pour coucher la petite. Bella l'installa dans son lit en espérant qu'elle arriverait à fermer l'œil. La brune regarda son enfant de la porte, puis elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- J'essaye juste d'en profiter, de lui donner ce que je n'ai pas pu t'offrir, expliqua Charlie doucement. Mais je sais faire la différence. Ce n'est pas ma fille, tu es ma fille Bella et rien ni personne ne changera ça.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour jouer avec ma nourriture en ta compagnie, tenta de dédramatiser la brune en souriant malgré tout.

\- Nous aurions fait bien pire si je n'avais pas été... enfin bref !

\- Oui comme tu dis, se moqua Bella en secouant la tête. Allez il va falloir que j'aille me préparer.

Charlie la rattrapa avant qu'elle tourne les talons et la serra fort dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, Bella se laissa faire, elle profita de cette étreinte. Frottant le dos de son père, la brune respira une bouffée de ce dont il lui manquait parfois. Une figure paternel.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en lui attrapant le menton. N'oublie jamais.

Bella lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui serrer la main. Elle savait, elle pardonnait, mais elle n'oubliait rien pour autant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Bella remonta ses manches pour aller se faire couler un bain.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Remarqua son père en montrant les marques sur le poignet de sa fille.

\- Un paparazzi complètement barjo qui voulait à tout prix avoir une photo de moi avec Makenna et savoir qui était le père de mon enfant, répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malheureusement, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. C'était fatiguant à la fin. La brune se demandait de plus en plus s'il ne serait pas plus facile de dire la vérité et d'être tranquille. Aro avait eu l'avantage d'être un homme lorsqu'il avait eu les jumeaux, ce n'était pas le cas de Bella. De plus, l'actrice voyait bien qu'Aro en avait assez lui aussi. Il n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on dise que Makenna ressemble à Edward. En plus d'être faux, Aro se vexait à chaque fois.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer, lança Charlie mécontent en regardant le poignet de plus prêt. Si Aro vois ça...

\- Je sais, soupira Bella en se frottant le visage. Mais que veux tu que je fasse, ils vont bien finir par se calmer.

\- Pourquoi ne dites vous pas la vérité tout simplement. Il n'y a rien de honteux à votre couple.

\- On y réfléchit, avoua sa fille.

\- Réfléchissez-y plus vite, avant que ces maudits paparazzis ne finissent par t'étrangler.

\- Le dernier qui a levé la main sur moi est à présent à la morgue, tenta d'en rire Bella.

\- Oui et tu as faillit y passer aussi, alors s'il plaît évite ce genre d'humour à la con avec moi, je n'y suis pas vraiment réceptif.

Bella préféra ne rien ajouter, croyant que le sujet était clos.

\- C'est Aro qui ne veut pas ? Demanda-t-il inquiet pour sa fille.

La brune se mit à réfléchir à la chose. Est-ce que c'était Aro ? Pas forcément.

\- C'est plutôt un accord tacite entre nous depuis le départ, admit-elle en vérifiant la chaleur de son eau. Nous savions au départ de notre relation que ça nous serait défavorable pour nos carrières. Et disons que nous avons tellement pris l'habitude de nous cacher, que maintenant...

\- Tu es une personnalité Bella, par ta carrière, par le fait que je sois ton père, tu ne risques absolument rien à ajouter une relation de longue durée avec Aro Volturi. Les gens ne t'en aimeront que plus, comme ils le font déjà chaque jour qu'ils te voient avec ta fille.

\- J'en parlerais à Aro, sérieusement, mais pas ce soir.

\- Tu m'étonnes, il a autre chose à penser n'est-ce pas, sourit-il moqueur.

\- Il a un potentiel Golden Globes du meilleur acteur dans un film dramatique qui l'attend peut-être ce soir. Ainsi qu'un autre dans la catégorie de la meilleure série télévisée dramatique. Ce serait vraiment génial qu'il les gagne tous les deux. Parce que c'est un très bon acteur et parce que la série n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans lui.

\- Tel que je le connais il ne va pas en laisser aux autres, s'amusa Charlie en sortant de la salle de bain. Je vais te laisser te laver, avant que ta diva de gendre ne débarque.

\- D'une Alistair n'est pas une diva et de deux ce n'est pas mon gendre.

\- Ça ne saurait tarder...

\- Pitié ne dit pas ça devant Aro, il va me faire un infarctus sinon, supplia Bella mortellement sérieuse.

\- Vu comment ils sont parti les jeunes, les prochains à faire un bébé c'est eux.

\- Qu'ils profitent d'abord se sera bien mieux.

\- Et ce film avec Alec, ça se passe comment ?

\- Pouf... bosser avec Alec et Garrett réuni, c'est presque des vacances, je n'ai pas l'impression de travailler. C'est le cas, parce qu'on y passe beaucoup de temps, mais je ne le voit pas passer. Alec a ça dans le sang comme son père.

Charlie sourit en bombant le torse parce qu'il fit l'analogie entre eux deux. Bella lui fit remarquer que quand il s'agissait de faire de la comédie, sa mère était championne du monde. Ce que Charlie ne put réfuter.

L'arrivée d'Alistair ne passa pas inaperçu, vu qu'il débarqua en même temps qu'Aro. Les deux ensemble, c'était toujours un peu... je t'aime moi non plus.

\- Il faut que tu portes ce costume voyons ! Râla Alistair en montant les escaliers derrière Aro.

\- J'ai déjà un costume, soupira Aro agacée.

Bella préféra sortir de son bain pour aller les séparer, parce que ça allait forcément mal tourner.

\- Eh ! Baissez d'un ton, ma petite fille dort, exigea Charlie du haut des escaliers.

\- Oh non pas lui, grimaça Alistair avec sa franchise habituelle.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore, répliqua l'acteur avec un sourire hypocrite. Ça n'empêche que j'avais raison, le costume de Bonnie est sortie en 2004 et non en 2003, je lui ai demandé.

\- Connard, l'insulta Alistair en le foudroyant du regard. Elle l'a crée en 2003, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'avait sorti en 2003.

\- Ça revient au même, trancha Charlie fier de lui.

\- Je ne crois pas non, répliqua Alistair avec un air hautain.

Aro essaya bien de profiter de leur joute verbale pour passer entre les mailles du filet. Se faufilant à côté de Charlie, il chercha à rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite.

\- Aro j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! S'écria Alistair voyant bien son petit jeu. Ton nouveau costume est déjà dans ton armoire et il y a plutôt intérêt à ce que tu le mettes pendant que je m'occupe de Bella, parce que crois moi que sinon, tu ne seras jamais à l'heure à tes Golden Globes !

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, se marrèrent en même temps Charlie et Aro.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de hurler, intervint Bella entourée de son peignoir. Chéri désolé, mais tu vas être obligé de mettre le costume d'Alistair, je ne comprenais pas tout à l'heure pourquoi Jane vidait ton dressing, maintenant je comprend mieux.

Un sourire arrogant apparut sur les lèvres d'Alistair, il avait vraiment bien choisi sa petite femme celui là. Aro serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi Jane avait-elle choisi cet oiseau de malheur ?

\- Quant à toi Alistair, tu as un quart d'heure de retard, si tu ne veux pas que la coiffeuse t'étripe parce que tu fais encore des retouches alors qu'elle s'occupe de ma tignasse, tu ferais mieux de te mettre au boulot.

\- Comme si j'allais avoir peur de Jessica, pouffa le styliste en la rejoignant.

\- Pour info c'est elle qui a mit un somnifère dans ton café la dernière fois, elle en avait marre de t'entendre te plaindre, le prévint Bella en haussant les épaules.

Derrière eux, Aro et Charlie pouffèrent comme un seul homme. Alistair se retourna en les foudroyant du regard. Il redressa le menton et partir avec un air fier.

\- Une diva je te dis, soupira Charlie.

\- A qui le dis tu ! Ajouta Aro en embrassant Bella avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les mains du styliste.

Il laissa Charlie dans le couloir pour aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Makenna n'était pas du genre à rester endormie quand le reste de la maison était en ébullition. La petite s'agita aussitôt qu'elle vit son père. Les journaux pouvaient bien dire ce qu'il voulait, sa fille lui ressemblait. Aro regarda son petit ange et se mit à réfléchir.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bella, toute sa vie avait changé. Il était plus ouvert aux autres, ses enfants aussi. Il était amoureux, papa à nouveau, tout en continuant à faire le métier de ses rêves et à éviter au maximum les paparazzis. Il ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendu avec ses frères, il était même heureux de les voir en couple. Pourtant réussir à mettre Caïus en couple relevé de l'impossible. Mais contre toute attente, Heidi et lui arrivait à s'entendre et à se rappeler à l'ordre au bon moment.

Marcus était plus discret dans sa relation avec Garrett, mais Aro le connaissait assez bien pour voir le sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Ses yeux qui brillaient constamment ne pouvaient pas mentir. Il était heureux et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Dora était un sujet plus aussi épineux qu'avant. Elle n'avait pas réussi à attendrir le public, qui ne la croyait pas sincère dans ses actions, et c'était le cas. Sa carrière était probablement finie.

Alec était maintenant acteur, pour de bon... Et Aro devait bien faire avec. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Tout comme il avait acceptait que Jane sorte avec quelqu'un qui lui tapait sur le système, il avait dû accepter que son fils fasse ce qu'il aimait.

Et tout ça, mis l'un à côté de l'autre, fit remarquer à Aro que sans Bella, rien ne serait arrivé. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas lâché le morceau pour Alec, Jane n'aurait jamais connu sa moitié et de même pour Marcus et Caïus. Lui même serait encore désespérément seul, se disant que l'amour n'existait que dans les films. Mais non. Bella était cet amour qui lui manquait, Bella était la lumière qui avait brillé à la première seconde où il l'avait vu. Son soleil.

\- Tu comptes réfléchir encore longtemps sur le sens de la vie, ou tu vas te bouger pour t'habiller un jour ? Intervint Alistair s'étant stoppé devant la porte.

\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Aro tenant toujours sa fille dans ses bras. Je vais finir par t'étouffer toi ! Laisse moi tranquille. Vas t'occuper de Bella, moi j'en ai pour deux secondes à mettre mon costume. Alors lâche moi ou je te jure que ce n'est pas un somnifère que tu vas trouver dans ton café mais du cyanure !

Alistair leva les mains en l'air en disparaissant. Il valait mieux qu'il le laisse tranquille pour l'instant. Aro profitait toujours des moments avec Makenna, il avait parfois peur de manquer de temps avec les tournages. A un moment, Aro se mit à rire en entendant Bella perdre patience dans l'autre pièce. Alistair était un perfectionniste, doué en plus de ça, alors la brune allait encore devoir subir un peu avant de pouvoir sortir de la pièce.

Vu que la série risquait de recevoir une récompense, la plupart du cast avait été invité à la cérémonie. La dernière saison avait tellement fait parler d'elle, qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se vautrer sur la prochaine. Savoir qu'ils allaient tous être ensemble autour d'une table fit penser à Aro que la soirée n'allait pas être aussi barbante qu'il le croyait. Penser à mettre Emmett et Bella l'un à côté de l'autre et l'ambiance était garantie.

\- Il est l'heure Aro, prévint Charlie gentiment. Je ne veux pas ressembler au Diable qui s'habille en Prada, mais il est temps que tu lâches ta fille et que tu enfiles enfin ce fameux costume.

Le surnom que Charlie venait de donner au styliste le fit sourire. Ça lui allait tellement bien. Soufflant un bon coup, Aro embrassa sa fille avant de la passer à son grand père.

\- On se revoit demain ma chérie, dit-il à Makenna en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Demain soir... parce que je l'emmène à la mer et on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, pas vrai ma chérie.

\- Pas trop de sucre Charlie, attention, tu connais Bella, si elle voit que sa fille est une pile électrique en rentrant, ça va être ta fête.

\- Je le sais, je me suis déjà fais tirer les oreilles tout à l'heure.

Aro les laissa enfin pour aller se préparer, de toute façon, il ne se voilait pas la face, Alistair allait forcément débarquer à un moment ou à un autre pour remettre son chef d'œuvre en place. D'habitude il ne créait que pour les femmes, mais depuis qu'il s'était essayé à faire un costume pour Aro, il n'avait plus arrêté, pour le plus grand malheur de l'acteur. Bon ! En se regardant dans le miroir, Aro devait bien admettre que ça lui allait très bien et qu'il se sentait à l'aise. Mais l'avouer à Alistair c'était lui donner l'autorisation de recommencer.

\- Ah ! Je le savais qu'il tomberait à merveille, s'exclama le styliste en venant vérifier. En plus il te fait un joli petit...

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase ou je t'en colle une, prévint Aro froidement.

Alistair fit signe qu'il se taisait, puis il se remit en mode perfectionniste. Remettant tel partie en place et tel pli inexistant dans le néant. Le regard fier du styliste fit comprendre qu'il était satisfait du résultat. Jessica ne tarda pas à venir le voir pour le coiffer, vu que la maquilleuse s'occupait de Bella.

C'est ainsi que le couple se retrouva dans le hall, habillé de pied en cap. Bella était sublime, cette robe ocre et brillante de mille feux, la rendait somptueuse. Aro l'attrapa en bas des escaliers et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Nous sommes obligés d'y aller, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. J'ai bien d'autres idées pour passer cette soirée.

\- Bas les pattes ! hurla Alistair en descendant les escaliers comme un fou furieux. Non mais ça va pas. Pas touche à mon chef d'œuvre.

Aro lui lança un regard qui le glaça au milieu des escaliers. Bella se mit à rire et Aro en profita pour l'embrasser avec amour, se promettant de tuer Alistair s'il ouvrait encore une fois la bouche.

\- Bien puisque nous devons y aller, soupira Aro en lui présentant son bras. En route.

Alistair ne dit rien, mais passa tout de même sur le côté pour vérifier qu'Aro n'avait pas abîmer sa création. Comme prévu, Bella monta dans une voiture différente de celle d'Aro. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à leur peser. C'est le cœur déchiré qu'ils se séparèrent pour quelques temps. Plus la voiture avancé vers la cérémonie, plus Aro commençait à se dire qu'il était temps d'annoncer leur relation avec Bella, parce qu'il n'avait plus envie d'aller aux avant premières avec ses enfants. Il n'avait plus envie de se cacher pour prendre des vacances, ou pour aller au restaurant. Plus le courage d'esquiver les questions indiscrètes des journalistes, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de crier son bonheur à la face du monde.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà là. Ils attendirent Bella, Jacob et Tanya. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble, ils devinrent aussitôt intenable. Ils n'étaient pas que des collègues de travail, ils étaient de super bons amis. La séance de photos pour les journalistes, fut une bonne partie de rigolade, parce que pour faire tenir en place Bella et Emmett ce ne fut pas simple. Ils furent tous installés à une table et essayèrent de se faire un peu plus discret, ce qui était peine perdue. Quoique vu le brouhaha environnant, ça ne risquait pas de déranger grand monde. Faisant des coucous et des bonjours de la tête à leur connaissances, ils attendirent que la cérémonie commence.

\- Bella, vraiment, ce petit Alistair est un génie, tu es superbe, la complimenta encore une fois Rosalie.

\- Évite de lui dire s'il te plaît, il nous rabâche bien assez les oreilles avec son talent ! S'exclama Aro les faisant rire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le petit ami de ta fille que tu ne dois pas admettre qu'il a un don, continua la blonde.

\- Rien à voir, il me tape juste sur le système, trancha Aro en grimaçant.

\- Moi si c'était ma fille, ça ferait déjà longtemps qu'il serait dans le compacteur celui là, intervint Emmett. Je dois quand même lui reconnaître une certaine malice, il arrive à voir à la fois ta femme et ta fille à poil, c'est un bon celui là.

\- Emmett tu ferais mieux de la fermer là, prévint Edward en reconnaissant bien l'air d'Aro, parce que sinon c'est toi qui ne va pas finir entier, ou au chômage à la moindre mesure.

Le colosse remarqua que ce n'était pas faux. Lorsque la cérémonie commença, Bella dû se retenir de mettre sa main sur la jambe d'Aro, parfois les réflexes étaient dur à retenir. Autour de la table, plus personne n'ignorait qu'ils étaient ensemble et aucun n'avait lâché le morceau, c'était en ça qu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance. Lorsque le moment de l'annonce de la série dramatique arriva, la joie explosa à leur table en entendant que le gagnant était « Secrets ». Ils se levèrent tous en bande et débarquèrent sur la scène pour recevoir leur prix. C'était une sacrée consécration pour cette série qui avait battu de l'aile la saison d'avant pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Merci, s'exclama Aro ému en tenant la récompense. Franchement, merci. C'est un sacré cadeau pour nous que de recevoir ce prix ce soir. Et je pense sincèrement qu'elle ne serait pas aussi bien reçu sans ces acteurs à mes côtés qui donnent chaque jour un peu plus pour ce projet que j'avais depuis des années. Cette série j'ai beaucoup investi dedans et chacun d'entre eux y a mit son cœur et son âme pour la faire vivre. Je rêvais d'une série où je réunirais mes amis et les acteurs que je connaissais bien. Et voilà que Carlisle mon ami de toujours à accepter de m'aider et tout est parti de là. Tous ont accepté au premier scripte. Puis il y a eu Bella, qui elle, nous a tous surpris et sauvé en quelque sorte, elle comprend très bien ce que je veux dire. Alors vraiment merci à tous pour ça.

Ils s'attrapèrent pas les épaules les uns les autres et remercièrent en cœur pour ce prix. Retournant à leur place, ils profitèrent de l'euphorie qui les avait prit. Ils avaient gagnés un prix pour la série. C'était vraiment formidable à leurs yeux, parce que c'était là qu'ils s'étaient tous connu. Ils continuèrent la soirée en regardant les autres gagnants faire leur discourt. Bella et Emmett ne cessèrent jamais de faire des commentaires sur les styles vestimentaires des autres participants. Intenable ! Puis vint le moment du Golden Globes du meilleur acteur pour un film dramatique. Bella était confiante pour Aro. Elle avait vu le film et avait pleuré comme une madeleine. Il était excellent dedans. Tout comme il avait été certain qu'elle gagnerait son Oscar, Bella était persuadée qu'il gagnerait son prix. Un de plus à ajouter à la longue liste qu'il avait déjà à la maison.

Et ça ne manqua pas, son nom fut annoncé avec beaucoup d'entrain par le couple qui annonçaient le gagnant de la catégorie. Bella lui frotta le dos, avec un grand sourire pour l'encourager à aller sur scène. Il se retint de justesse de l'embrasser de joie. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Avec un grand sourire, Aro retourna sur la scène recevoir un nouveau prix, qui lui était adresser à lui uniquement cette fois.

\- Merci, encore une fois, s'exclama-t-il en regardant son prix. Je vais probablement faire le discourt le plus banal de l'histoire, mais je remercie le réalisateur du film, Edgard Wood, ainsi que ma famille et mes amis pour m'avoir soutenu...

Au moment même où il disait ça, son regard tomba sur Bella qui avait un sourire sans nom accroché sur son visage. Elle était tellement belle. Encore plus heureuse qu'il ait gagné son prix que d'en avoir gagné un une heure plus tôt. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire du qu'en dira-t-on. Il aimait Bella et il était heureux avec elle. Il était plus que temps qu'il l'annonce à la face du monde.

\- En fait non, je me suis trompé, vous allez probablement assister au discourt le plus long de l'histoire des Golden Golbes, avec la meilleure chute qui soit, annonça Aro attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Il vit bien le petit froncement de sourcils de Bella qui ne comprenait pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Je tiens à remercier une femme, une femme exceptionnelle qui partage ma vie depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Une femme hors du commun, qui a su m'apprendre à être quelqu'un de meilleur, quelqu'un de plus patient, quelqu'un de plus attentif.

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent quand elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout la salle était maintenant à l'affût d'un scoop. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Aro Volturi s'étalait en direct sur sa vie privée.

\- Une femme que j'ai aimé deux ans avant de me lancer enfin, continua-t-il avec des yeux tendres. Une femme au caractère de feu qui sait très bien comment me faire entendre raison par moment et me manipuler par d'autre, mais c'est une femme...

Sa réflexion fit rire les hommes et huer les femmes. Aro leva les mains en signe d'excuse, puis reprit là où il en était.

\- Je tiens à dire à cette femme que je l'aime, que je suis un homme comblé grâce à elle. Que les jours à ses côtés ne sont jamais assez long. Qu'elle m'a offert un des plus beaux cadeaux de ma vie, notre petite fille de dix mois.

Des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle. Comment ça Aro Volturi avait une fille de dix mois !

\- Que si j'ai gardé notre relation secrète, ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai honte, mais c'est parce que je voulais la protéger. Mais aujourd'hui je comprend qu'elle me manque dans ce genre de manifestation, que je voudrais l'avoir dans mes bras, de pouvoir encadrer des photos de nous, dont elle dans ces magnifiques robe que son styliste lui fait. Je veux l'aimer librement sans avoir à me cacher. Alors...

Aro tourna son regard déterminé vers Bella qui était rouge écarlate en sachant très bien ce qu'il allait annoncer.

\- Je t'aime Isabella Swan, lança-t-il en faisant réagir tout le public.

Bella lui fit un magnifique sourire et il put lire un autre je t'aime sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Bella et je voulais te demander. Veux tu m'épouser ?

Si l'annonce d'avant avait lancé pas mal de sifflet et d'encouragement, celle ci fit faire silence. Même Bella avait perdu les rougeurs sur son visage. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Aro lui fit comprendre en un regard qu'il était extrêmement sérieux. La brune mit une main devant sa bouche en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas une blague et qu'en plus tout le monde avait été témoin de cette demande en mariage. Bella le regarda les larmes aux yeux et fit oui de la tête. Aro lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit avec bonheur. A peine l'avait-elle rejoint qu'il l'embrassa à perdre haleine sous les exclamations de joie de l'assistance. La voix d'Emmett s'entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Tu es fou, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Mais tu vas quand même m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il espiègle.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir sous les applaudissements des autres acteurs, réalisateur et musicien présents. On pouvait clairement dire qu'ils avaient fait le show à eux deux.

\- Un mariage ! Génial ! S'enthousiasma Emmett en les applaudissant. Les repas sont toujours excellent.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel, en se disant que celui là, décidément, on ne le changerait jamais.

\- Bella, tu es prête à souffrir au moins ? Demanda Edward sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Se vexa Aro en fronçant les sourcils. Je serais un mari super.

\- Ah mais ce n'est pas pour ça, réfléchissez bien. Vous allez vous marier, d'après vous qui va s'occuper de la robe ? Expliqua Edward fier de lui.

Les fiancés grimacèrent en s'imaginant Alistair travaillant sur leur tenue de mariage. Oui effectivement, Bella allait certainement souffrir. Mais elle pourrait dire qu'elle serait la plus belle.

\- On peut s'en aller en cachette et partir se marier dans un bouiboui si tu veux, proposa Aro en lui serrant la main.

\- Pour qu'on se fasse massacrer par ta famille et la mienne. Non merci, je subirais Alistair pour quelques mois. A choisir, je prend la diva.

Ils ne firent plus vraiment attention au reste de la cérémonie, bien trop pris dans leur bulle. Aucun doute qu'ils allaient faire la une de tous les journaux le lendemain, mais pour une fois, ils seraient au courant et d'accord avec ça. Parce qu'ils étaient heureux et qu'il était temps que tout le monde le sache.

* * *

 **Et oui, je sais ça peut paraitre cliché de finir sur une demande en mariage, mais quitte à faire dans le grandiloquant, je n'allais pas passé à côté de ça. J'espère au moins que cette surprise vous aura plu. Et on se retrouve pour l'épilogue qui clôturera cette fic. Bisous !**


	30. Clap de fin

**Et oui nous y sommes. ce chapitre sonne la fin. Je suis plutôt fière de moi je dois l'avouer, j'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse de vous mettre un chapitre par semaine, tous les mardis. Et chaque mardi vous étiez là pour commenter et pour ça je vous remercie mille fois. Vous êtes extra. Je ne sais pas si vous prenez autant de plaisir à m'écrire un commentaire que moi quand je vous répond. Sachez juste que ça motive de fou vos messages et que j'adore ça. Alors d'accord je ne suis pas toujours gentille sur la fin de mes chapitres, mais je sais que vous aimez bien ça. C'est notre mode de communication. Avec Deuxième chance cette fic aura été la plus suivie de celle que j'ai écrit, la plus longue aussi. Alors merci encore à vous tous !**

 **Berenice: Aro son deuxième nom c'est classe, monsieur classe. Faut pas déconner non plus. Bisous !**

 **Catbl2014: Alistair c'est Christina Cordoula mais en mec… Enfin on l'aime quand même. Aro a plongé tête baissée et ça lui a plutôt bien réussi. Parce que sa demande en mariage était tout de même osé. Mais Bella ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire non. Merci pour tous tes messages, c'était un pur bonheur. Bisous.**

 **aussidagility: Oh oui ça semble évident que Bella ne sera pas la seule, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, c'est pour un mariage heureux. Bisous !**

 **MC: C'est toujours pareil avec les fics, on les adore et on voudrait qu'elles durent éternellement, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Pour ce qui est de ce que je vais faire, déjà je vais me prendre deux semaine de vacances, ensuite je vais me remettre au travail sur mes fics suivantes, propablement une courte et une longue. Alors j'espère que l'on se retrouvera sur l'une d'entre elle. Bisous !**

 **Grazie: Ah bah oui, Dora en tient une bonne couche mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Puis la demande en mariage était un peu un passage obligé. Bisous !**

 **Allez découvrez donc cet épilogue, profitez bien de ces dernières pages, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

\- Chérie enfin laisse moi faire, supplia Alistair avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

\- Non ! s'énerva Jane avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Oh vous allez pas recommencer tous les deux, se fâcha Bella en passant dans le hall. Si vous voulez vous engueuler, faites le chez vous. Makenna !

\- J'arrive maman, soupira l'enfant en débarquant du salon.

\- Sur un autre ton ! Grinça Bella en levant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vois ton grand père ce soir que tu as tous les droits, rappelle toi bien de ça avant de me mettre en colère.

Makenna grimaça en se disant qu'elle préférait éviter ça.

\- Bon revenons en à cette robe, enchaîna Alistair en revenant dans le vif du sujet.

\- Une robe ! Laquelle ! S'enthousiasma Makenna en venant aussitôt prendre Alistair dans ses bras.

\- La robe de mariée de ta sœur qu'elle refuse que je lui fasse, je suis pourtant le meilleur, elle devrait me laisser la faire.

\- Tu ne confectionneras pas ma robe de mariée, trancha Jane froidement. Tu es le marié, tu feras comme tous les mariés, tu attendras le jour du mariage pour la voir.

\- Mais regarde celle de Bella, elle est toujours classée dans les cinq plus belles robes de mariée des people de tous les temps. Et pourtant elle a dix ans ! Dans 20 ans elle sera toujours classée dans les cinq premières. Je fais des robes éternelles !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, soupira Aro en mettant une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son futur gendre. Ça fait dix ans que je l'entends celui là et chaque jour je réfléchis à un nouveau plan pour m'en débarrasser.

\- Oui bah ça doit pas être bien brillant parce que je suis toujours là, répliqua Alistair en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne les mets pas en action qu'ils ne sont pas brillants, siffla Aro. Franchement chérie, tu aurais dû te casser la cheville le jour où tu l'as rencontré celui là.

\- Moi je l'aime bien, répondit Bella en souriant. Allez Makenna, on monte chérie, parce qu'il faut encore que tu prennes ton bain.

\- Non mais dis lui toi ! L'empêcha de partir le styliste. Dis lui que ta robe de mariée était d'une, sublime, de deux, géniale et de trois, fantastique !

\- Ma robe était effectivement merveilleuse, confirma la brune des étoiles plein les yeux. De toute façon notre mariage était merveilleux et il l'est toujours à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Aro l'embrassa avec le sourire à ses paroles. Effectivement, ils s'étaient mariés dix ans auparavant, ils avaient élevé Makenna ce qui s'était avéré sportif car la gamine avait un sacré caractère. Ils avaient réussi à continuer leur carrière, alternant les gardes pendant que l'autre travaillait.

\- Arrêtez vous allez me faire gerber, lança Alistair en secouant la main. Bella tu m'attends pour mettre ta robe...

\- Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je t'attend toujours, soupira la brune en montant les escaliers en compagnie de sa fille.

\- Jane, amour...

\- Non ! L'interrompit-elle avec son caractère de cochon.

Aro s'adossa au mur et les regarda se chamailler. Il était rare de les voir se prendre le bec, ils étaient vraiment complices, mais c'était toujours divertissant à voir lorsqu'ils étaient en désaccord, parce que vu leur caractère respectif, c'était mission impossible.

\- Est-ce que la robe que tu comptes me faire sera plus belle que celle de Bella ? Demanda Jane avec le sourire sachant très bien qu'elle venait de le prendre à son propre piège.

\- Disons que ce sera un autre style..., tenta-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Tu ne pourras pas faire mieux et tu en as conscience alors admet le. Je ne suis pas ta source d'inspiration et ça me va, alors arrête de me prendre la tête.

\- Disons que tu m'inspires plus quand tu es nue..., avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est bon j'en ai assez entendu, s'écria Aro en se redressant et en disparaissant.

Sa réaction fit beaucoup rire sa fille. C'était plus devenu un jeu entre Aro et Alistair. Ils adoraient faire croire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Personne n'avait vraiment changé avec les années. Si ce n'était peut-être Edward qui avait enfin trouvé l'âme sœur et avait décidé de se ranger. Il ne bougeait plus une oreille depuis. Marcus et Garrett restaient discret, mais ne faisait pas non plus secret de leur relation. Quand à Caïus et Heidi, c'était plus complexe. Ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler pour mieux se réconcilier ensuite. Alec restait l'éternelle célibataire, tout comme son père, il n'avait pas trop confiance dans la gente féminine et tant qu'il ne trouverait pas la bonne, il ne se lancerait pas.

\- 19 heures Aro, prévint Alistair avec un sourire en coin. Ce qui signifie que je m'occupe de toi avant les filles...

\- Ah non je porte pas mon truc de pingouin pendant une heure de plus, râla le maître de maison.

\- Pas le choix. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il faut habiller Makenna en dernier sinon elle va forcément salir sa robe, bien malgré elle, mais elle va le faire.

Ils avaient rendez vous pour une avant première et pas des moindres. La série s'étaient arrêtée des années plus tôt. Aro avait préféré la stopper à son apogée plutôt que de la faire traîner et qu'elle perde de sa splendeur. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ça manquerait tellement à tout le monde. Un soir, alors qu'il mangeait chez Charlie et Kate, les deux hommes avaient rigolé sur le fait de faire un film ensemble. Puis la blague était devenue sérieuse. Aro et Charlie, avec l'aide de Garrett s'étaient mis à travailler sur ce projet complètement étrange ou ils ne réuniraient que des gens de la famille ou proche de la famille. Voilà comment Bella, Alec, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et même Makenna était venu se greffer au projet. Makenna ne faisait qu'une petite apparition de rien du tout, mais c'était plus pour le clin d'œil et pour faire plaisir à la petite. Ce film était un mélange de plein d'émotions. On passait du rire aux larmes en deux secondes. Mais ils avaient bien travaillé sur le fait de mettre beaucoup d'humour dedans. Devant le drame, devait se trouver une bonne dose de détente. Et ils avaient tous adoré tourner ce film. Ils s'étaient éclatés. Bella avait pris un plaisir immense à jouer la fille psychopathe d'un mafieux tapé, qui tombait amoureuse du tueur à cage d'une autre famille de mafieux. En sachant qu'Emmett et Bella jouaient un frère et une sœur complètement siphonnés, le making of était chargé en fou rire.

Renée avait promis de venir ce soir là. Elle n'avait plus quitté Paris, elle s'était même mariée avec Phil et Bella priait pour qu'il la supporte jusqu'à sa mort. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, la brune était à présent bien plus en phase avec son père qu'avec sa mère. Il y avait toujours, même après dix ans, des sujets que chacun évitait, mais ils arrivaient à bien s'entendre. Makenna y était pour beaucoup.

Plus personne n'avait recroisé Dora, elle avait peu à peu disparu du paysage médiatique. Les critiques n'avaient pas été tendre et la justice non plus. La honte s'était abattu sur elle comme la foudre. Au moins personne n'avait jamais su qu'elle était la mère des jumeaux et il valait mieux pour elle que ce secret en reste un.

Le mariage de Bella et Aro avait été beaucoup médiatisé, après un passage obligé chez Yorkie, plus personne n'ignora la magnifique demande d'Aro en plein direct. Ils avaient dû raconter leur histoire et comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Préférant ne pas avoir de paparazzi les poursuivant pour la cérémonie, les futurs mariés avaient fait en sorte qu'un seul magasine soit présent. C'était un bon compromis pour avoir la paix. Autant dire que les photos de leur mariage avaient fait le tour du monde et qu'effectivement la sublime robe de Bella avait bien fait parler. Voilà comment ils étaient devenu le couple Arella. C'était ainsi qu'on les appelé à présent dans les journaux.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que Makenna avait le don de la famille, la comédie. Il suffisait de voir avec qu'elle facilitait elle manipulait tout le monde. Alec n'était qu'un instrument entre ses mains. Heureusement ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à se faire avoir. Mais la petite brune aux yeux orages avait de belles années devant elle.

Isabella, quant à elle, profitait au maximum de sa petite fille et de son arrière petite fille, sentant bien que les années passaient et que son temps était compté. Ce n'était peut être pas réjouissant de penser ainsi, mais au moins elle était sûre de ne pas avoir de regret lorsque le jour viendrait. Après tout, c'était le cycle de la vie.

Rosalie avait eu deux enfants, une fois qu'elle eut fini de dresser Emmett. Bizarrement, le colosse pouvait être un vrai gamin par moment, mais quand il s'agissait d'éduquer ses enfants il ne passait pas à côté, ce qui avait plutôt rassuré sa femme.

Jasper avait acheté une propriété au Texas où il vivait heureux avec sa femme Maria. L'ironie avait voulu qu'il trouve une femme du même prénom que sa sœur dans la série. Il faisait encore des films, mais il appréciait surtout son ranch et sa vie de famille. Bella et Aro allait souvent sur ses terres pour pouvoir profiter d'un peu de tranquillité. Mais il leur manquait tout de même quand il n'était pas là.

\- Bella tu as grossi ! Se fâcha Alistair en faisant rire la totalité de la maison.

\- Non je n'ai pas grossi connard ! S'énerva-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

\- T'es enceinte ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- N'en vient pas tout de suite à cette conclusion bordel ! J'ai eu une fille et ça me suffit largement, j'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon cœur et vénérer sa présence, elle a épuisé mon stock de patience maternelle. Alors non je ne suis pas enceinte, j'ai mes règles, t'es content !

\- Bah non pas vraiment, répondit Alistair en faisant la moue.

\- Et moi j'ai déjà trois enfants, je pense que c'est un bon quota, hurla Aro de la chambre d'à côté. Et j'ai survécu aux trois, pour ça je devrais recevoir une médaille.

\- Je vois que le bar des gentillesses est ouvert, s'exclama Alec en débarquant dans la chambre de Bella. Tu es superbe comme toujours.

\- Heureusement que j'ai réussi à fermer sa robe, parce que deux minutes de moins et tu voyais ses seins, s'amusa son beau-frère en tournant autour de Bella. Par contre toi je te félicite jeune homme, tu as la classe. Enfin un qui m'écoute dans cette maison !

\- Lui aussi il devrait recevoir une médaille pour ça, cria Aro mort de rire.

Bella ouvrit ses bras à Alec et vint l'embrasser avec bonheur. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis deux semaines et ça lui avait semblé être une éternité.

\- Le vol s'est bien passé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on devient l'égérie d'une grande marque de luxe et que l'on tourne une pub qui te donne l'espoir d'être un sex symbole.

\- Tu es un sex symbole mon gars, lança Alistair sérieusement. Tu ressembles à ton père jeune, tu es célibataire et tu fais fantasmer les femmes, autant te dire que il y en a plus d'une qui se touche...

\- La ferme, intervint Bella en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

\- Eh oh ! S'indigna le styliste. Tu ne vas t'indigner de ce que je dis quand on sait dans quelle position je vous ai retrouvé tout à l'heure en arrivant.

\- Et alors, intervient Aro en débarquant à son tour dans la chambre. On est encore chez nous, non ? Si j'ai envie de ma femme, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous.

\- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, je t'en supplie, se marra Bella en sachant très bien comment allait finir cette conversation.

\- De toute façon, là dedans, le seul qui ait de la conversation c'est Emmett ! Trancha Alistair sous les yeux choqués des trois autres.

Une fois le choc passé, ils se mirent à rire. Évidemment si on voulait parlait sexe et courbe féminine, Emmett était l'homme de la situation. Dans le cas contraire, c'était difficile de le garder sérieux plus de cinq minutes. Bella lui tapota l'épaule en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle était bien bonne celle là.

Ils finirent tous de se préparer et se réunirent dans le hall pour le contrôle en règle du styliste. Lui même s'était fait tout beau pour l'occasion. Pour une fois que la famille Volturi au grand complet se réunissait. Caïus et Marcus les rejoignaient là bas. L'un en tant que producteur, l'autre en tant que compagnon du réalisateur. Une vraie histoire de famille ce film.

Réussir à faire entrer tout le monde dans les voitures sans se chopper un mal de crâne fut un vrai challenge. Makenna ne quitta pas son père de la soirée. C'était son dieu et Jane avait bien dû se faire à l'idée. Elle n'était plus la seule fille de la maison maintenant. Bella avait une relation privilégiée avec sa fille, elle avait essayé de lui donner tout l'amour qui lui avait manqué pendant son enfance, puis elle avait vu que c'était beaucoup plus simple quand on était accompagné par un homme aussi extra qu'Aro.

Les photographes, les fans et le tapis rouge les attendaient lorsqu'ils sortirent des voitures. Bella et Aro se mirent de chaque côté de leur fille en lui prenant la main. Les parents avaient eu du mal à laisser Makenna faire un petit coucou dans le film, non pas qu'elle ne soit pas douée, mais ils la trouvaient trop jeune. Puis devant les pressions de la famille qui leur avait dit que de toute façon, étant leur fille, elle allait forcément être mise sous les projecteurs, ils avaient cédé.

\- Maman, est-ce que j'ai tâché ma robe ? S'inquiéta Makenna paniquée en se tournant vers sa mère.

\- Non ma douce, répondit Bella en lui souriant. Ne t'en fais pas, la première fois que j'ai fait un tapis rouge, c'est ton frère qui m'a accompagné, c'est ton père qui m'avait acheté ma robe et c'est ta sœur qui m'avait fait belle dans un institut. Ils ne m'ont pas abandonné alors que moi aussi j'étais effrayée, ils sont tous les trois là ce soir et ils ne te laisseront pas non plus.

\- Mais il y a tellement de monde..., s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais regarde tu tiens la main de ton père et la mienne. Personne ne te fera de mal, qu'un seul approche et je lui en retourne une.

Makenna se mit à sourire en sachant qu'en effet sa mère en était capable. Elle l'avait vu plus d'une fois s'entraîner avec Emmett et elle ne souhaitait à personne de venir se frotter à sa mère.

\- Tu te contentes d'avancer avec nous, de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la salle, ensuite ta sœur va s'occuper de toi, le temps que ton père et moi nous répondons aux questions des journalistes. Tu avais envie de venir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit honnêtement l'enfant. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi...

\- Blindé, ajouta Aro comprenant bien ce que sa fille voulait dire. Que veux tu ma chérie, nous sommes une famille de star maintenant, s'amusa Aro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rassurée, Makenna fit exactement ce que sa mère lui avait dit de faire. Elle finit par rejoindre Jane et Alec au bout du chemin, là ils durent s'arrêter parce que les photographes réclamaient une photo de famille. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi beau. Ce retrouvant tous au bout du tapis, Emmett commença la soirée par une bonne blague de son cru, rien de tel pour détendre l'atmosphère. Une photo de groupe fut demandé et Bella se retrouva étouffée dans l'étreinte d'Emmett et Edward qui faisaient encore les clowns.

Charlie ne tarda pas à poser également avec sa fille et sa petite fille. Rien à faire, la ressemblance était toujours aussi choquante même des années plus tard. Lorsqu'ils en eurent enfin fini avec ça, ils purent rejoindre la salle de diffusion, avant la conférence de presse. Tout ce spectacle rappela fortement la première fois de Bella dans ce genre d'événement. La salle de cinéma eut bien du mal à se taire. Aro et Charlie se levèrent pour présenter le film.

\- Que vous dire à part que parfois les repas de famille c'est plus inspirant qu'on ne le croit, s'amusa Aro faisant rire la salle.

\- Oui surtout quand on a une famille aussi dense en acteur que la notre, renchérit Charlie avec le sourire.

\- Nous espérons vraiment que ce films vous plaira, nous y avons mis beaucoup de cœur, de bonne humeur et de passion. Je pense que l'alchimie des acteurs va faire beaucoup, mais j'espère aussi que le scénario saura vous parler. Alors bonne séance à tout le monde.

Aro vint rejoindre sa femme et sa fille. Il espérait vraiment que ce film serait bien reçu et que les gens ne le verrait pas que comme une bonne blague de la famille Volturi/Stone. Mais au vue des rires et des exclamations pendant le film, les acteurs furent plutôt rassurés parce que c'était exactement le but recherché. Le combo Emmett/Bella était absolument délirant. Ils représentaient très bien le mélange de la force et de l'intelligence qui s'alliaient sous le drapeau de la folie. Les scènes d'actions étaient extrêmement bien chorégraphiées et Bella et Emmett avaient tenu à faire leur cascade eux même. Ainsi le réalisme des scènes étaient foudroyant. Aro était prodigieux en tueur à gage amoureux transi qui ne ne supportait pas la saleté. C'était assez hilarant de le voir préparer une scène de meurtre. En bref, ce film avait l'effet escompté.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'il finit, ils furent applaudi chaleureusement. En effet le scénario étais à la fois drôle et surprenant. Ils se levèrent tous en remerciant le public, se préparant à aller dans la salle adjacente pour répondre aux questions des journalistes. Voilà bien un exercice qui ne faisait plus peur à Bella. A force de pratiquer, elle avait appris à rebondir. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle aimait ça, mais puisqu'il fallait le faire, autant qu'elle s'y prenne bien.

\- Rebonsoir tout le monde, les salua Charlie en s'installant. J'espère que le film vous aura plu. Maintenant nous allons vous écouter pour les questions.

Les journalistes ne se firent pas prier, ils en avaient tellement que ça se mit à pleuvoir à une vitesse folle.

\- Garrett, pensez vous que ce film pourrait apparaître dans la prochaine liste des Oscars ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux avec son bloc note.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider, s'amusa le réalisateur. Mais je pense que j'ai réussi le pari de faire jouer ensemble de sacré caractère, je mériterais bien un Oscar pour ça.

Les rires ne tardèrent pas à suivre cette phrase, d'un sens ce n'était pas faux. Les forts caractère c'était quelque chose de commun à chaque acteur, sauf peut-être Emmett.

\- Bella, avez vous eu du mal à tourner avec toute votre famille ?

\- Pour dire la vérité, quand ces deux là m'en on parlait, j'ai cru qu'ils avaient perdu l'esprit. Mon premier tournage avec Charlie avait été... intense pour moi. Parce qu'en ce temps là nous n'étions pas en très bon termes. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent et je me suis rendu compte que j'adorais jouer avec lui. Nous nous comprenons en un regard, pas besoin de parler. Avec les autres c'est différent. On se connaît par cœur, de par la série, le temps qu'on passe ensemble. J'ose à peine parler d'Aro, parce que c'est la personne qui me connaît le mieux en ce monde. Alors autant vous dire que la seule difficulté que j'ai eu pendant ce tournage, c'était mes scènes avec Emmett...

\- Oh tout de suite, se vexa faussement le concerné.

\- On était incapable de rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes, c'était l'horreur. Il y a une scène qui a duré trois jours, tellement on y arrivait pas. J'ai cru que Garrett allait se tirer une balle. Mais nous y sommes arrivé et je pense que ce côté humoristique de la scène est bien passé, vu le brouhaha que ça a fait lorsqu'elle est passée.

\- Aro, que pensez vous du capital charme féminin de ce film ?

\- Que voulez vous que je vous réponde. Une blonde, une brune. Toutes deux élus comme étant dans la liste des plus belles femmes du monde, l'une d'entre elle est ma femme. Donc je pense sincèrement qu'à ce niveau vous avez été plutôt gâté.

\- Il est vrai que votre femme est très... sexy dans ce film, si je peux me permettre, cela ne vous pose-t-il jamais soucis.

\- Si c'était le cas, Bella n'aurait plus qu'à piquer une crise pour ma scène de nu dans mon avant dernier film. Je sais que ma femme est belle, sexy et charmante, voilà pourquoi je suis heureux que ce soit ma femme. Tout comme je pense qu'Emmett est un homme comblé.

\- A ça c'est peu de le dire, répondit Emmett en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Et vous Rosalie, qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait de jouer une tueuse professionnelle au cœur de pierre qui a des problèmes de communications sentimentales.

\- C'était fun, j'avais l'impression de jouer un rôle que je n'avais encore jamais joué. C'est vraiment génial de pouvoir faire ce métier. Interpréter de nouveau personnage à chaque fois, c'est comme si on renaissait.

\- Bella, pensez vous que votre petite fille se lancera dans la carrière d'actrice ?

\- Bonne question, elle est encore jeune et elle a toute la vie devant elle. Makenna choisira elle même sa voix. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle aime encore plus que jouer. Ce sont les vêtements, ayant un styliste dans la famille, je sens comme un complot là dessous. Mais bon, nous verrons bien avec le temps.

\- Croyez vous que ce sera votre dernier film ensemble ?

\- Qui sait, si le premier fonctionne bien et que nous avons des idées pour un deux, pourquoi pas, proposa Charlie qui trouvait ça tout à fait réalisable.

Ce n'était, en effet, pas inenvisageable. Bella avait déjà des idées pour la suite et le film semblait être bien reçu. Ils en eurent la confirmation le lendemain en voyant les critiques. Les gens trouvaient ce film hilarant et à la fois superbement bien écrit. Une petite pépite selon certains. Ce qui ravit chacun d'entre eux. Ils avaient prit beaucoup de plaisir à faire ce film et en trouveraient encore beaucoup s'ils devaient en faire un autre.

Aro prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Et si on partait en vacances, rien que tous les deux, proposa-t-il avec ses yeux doux.

\- Et Makenna tu comptes en faire quoi ? Demanda Bella en le serrant contre elle.

\- Ton père me supplie de te faire plier pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui aux sports d'hiver. Il se pourrait que j'ai dit oui dans l'optique de t'emmener au soleil.

\- Sans me demander mon avis ? Tu m'enlèves ma fille pour mieux que mon père la séquestre.

\- Oui mais le point positif, c'est que nous serons tous les deux, sous les cocotiers, avec une mer magnifique jusqu'à perte de vue. Des journées entières à pouvoir profiter de ton corps de rêve et à s'amuser l'un avec l'autre.

\- Ah en voilà un programme qui me plaît. C'est vendu !

\- Parfait, je finalise donc ça et toi tu n'as plus qu'à faire tes valises.

Bella l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Tous les jours n'avaient pas été bleus, il y avait eu quelques petits chamboulement de temps en temps, mais en général, Bella n'avait plus jamais eu à se plaindre de ne pas être heureuse. Elle posa un regard énamouré sur Aro qui se mit à sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- J'ai eu une chance improbable de tomber sur toi. Ma vie n'aurait pas été la même sans toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ?

\- Je n'étais rien avant toi. Juste Isabella Swan, la stagiaire qui fait ce qu'elle peut pour subvenir à ses besoins, tout en réussissant ses études et en supportant sa mère. Puis tu es arrivé, tu m'as donné un travail, des amis, une maison, une famille, toute une nouvelle vie. Je me suis réconciliée avec mon père... enfin c'est tout comme, précisa-t-elle en voyant la moue d'Aro. Je ne m'engueule plus avec ma mère. J'ai une fille, une carrière et un mari formidable. Dis moi où j'en serais sans toi ?

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ou l'imaginer, parce que ça voudrait dire « ne pas te connaître » et ça c'est impensable à mes yeux. Tu me rends heureux chaque jour. Tu penses que j'ai fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui et moi je pense que je t'ai juste orienté et que tu t'es débrouillée toute seule ensuite. Je t'aime Bella, pour tout ce qui fait de toi la femme que tu es.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et puis tu avais raison tu sais, se marra-t-elle en le fixant. Je suis devenue ta star.

\- La plus belle qui soit, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Malgré tout, malgré la haine de ma mère pour ce métier, ma haine contre mon acteur de père, malgré Mike et Dora. Je suis devenue une star. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je suis devenue une Star malgré moi.

* * *

 **Alors d'abord, encore merci à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura mis une jolie touche finale. Je suis plutôt surprise qu'une Aro Bella ait aussi bien fonctionné et je suis plutôt contente que ce soit le cas. Maintenant comme toujours, vous savez qu'on se retrouvera bientôt. Soit pour la Paul/Bella qui sera relativement courte ou la longue qui va vous arracher le cœur Bella/Jasper/Emmett. Oui c'est horrible pour moi d'imaginer une histoire avec les deux hommes que je préfère de la saga, mais c'est peut être ça qui rendra la chose intéressante. Alors ne sortez pas vos mouchoirs tout de suite, on se retrouve bientôt et là vous pourrez les utiliser, parce que je compte bien vous faire chialer et aussi me faire engueuler pour mon sadisme légendaire encore un bon bout de temps. BISOUS !**


End file.
